Evangelion Redux Primer Arco: Estrechando lazos
by Esbeliden
Summary: Un día Shinji declara sus sentimientos a Asuka. A partir de allí, los jóvenes se enfrentan a distintas situaciones juntos con una "Diosa" que querrá lo mejor para ellos y mantener la continuidad de la vida en La Tierra.
1. Capítulo 1

Decidí crear un arco en base a los siguientes fundamentos.

Glosario:

NGE: Neón Génesis Evangelion.

ROE: Rebuild of Evangelion.

1) La cronología es NGE. Inicia luego de el enfrentamiento contra Israfel. (El angel doble). Pero a partir de éste momento, cambia significativamente la relación entre Shinji y Asuka. Pero no así el modo de aparición de los próximos ángeles. Decidí crear un argumento mas orientado a la incógnita desde el punto de vista de Asuka de descubrir la verdad sobre los Ángeles, NERV, SEELE y los EVA. Es por eso que si bien los Ángeles aparecerán, la historia será diferente y tendrá un final alternativo.

2) Las personalidades de los personajes están basados en ROE, pero son más abiertos, inclusive de NGE.

3) El carácter de Shinji es diferente a partir de éste inicio siendo más determinado, confiado, abierto y valiente.

4) Rei no es tan fría como en NGE y en ROE. Además ella se cuestionará su existencia a raíz de el crecimiento de empatía con Shinji y Asuka. Lo cuál ellos dos seran la clave de su cambio repentino de personalidad.

5) Misato es mas abierta a expresar sus sentimientos, alejándose de un estereotipo adolescente y siendo más adulta que de costumbre.

6) A partir de éste arco, Asuka tiene una actitud mas comprensiva hacia Shinji siendo ella su principal referente en todo lo que se proponga, aumentando considerablemente la empatía, el amor y la confianza entre ellos, pero su cambio repentino de carácter que la caracteriza tanto en NGE como en ROE se mantendrán. Pero mas orientado a NGE y un poco menos con ROE, creando una personalidad mixta. Su pasado no es el de NGE sino que viene mas a tono con ROE.

7) A diferencia de las dos versiones oficiales, aquí el drama estará minimizado. Habrá mas comedia, Fan Service y sobretodo acción.

Aclarado el asunto, empezamos.

Capítulo 1

"Los tres chiflados" conversaban sobre los últimos eventos en Tokyo-3 fuera del aula cerca de unas escaleras. El último enfrentamiento con Isfrael dió mucho de que hablar. Aprovechando que la clase tenía hora libre para luego proceder al horario del almuerzo, se dió una charla interesante entre los tres.

-Oye Shinji. ¿Vas a decirnos como fue la batalla?.-Pregunta Toji

-No estoy autorizado para responder.-Le responde él seriamente.

-Oh vamos. Nos rescataste una vez. Sabemos todo, no hace falta que nos ocultes detalles. -Le dice Kensuke mostrándole en una Tablet una filmación de la unidad 02 y 01 atacando a Isfrael con sus magistrales coreografías bien sincronizadas.

-Algún día por ésta idiotez, se van a morir y no voy a estar para rescatarlos par de ingratos.-Les respondía él con actitud.

-Tú preocúpate por pilotear el Eva y nosotros de tu imagen publicitaria.

-Que par de ingratos son, ja ja ja ja.-Se reía el joven piloto.

-Oye, ¿Cómo fue pilotear junto a Asuka?.

-No sé. Al principio fue difícil colaborar, pero después todo salió bien. Gracias al complejo entrenamiento de convivencia que nos proporcionó Misato.

-Debe ser difícil convivir con una persona como ella. ¿Te fastidia todo el tiempo?. Digo no, ya sabemos cómo es su temperamento. Siempre quieren sobresalir todo el tiempo y te fastidia constantemente-Dice Toji.

-Bueno yo no creo que sea tan así...-Decía Shinji

Mientras el trío conversaba, Asuka subía por las escaleras volviendo de la biblioteca, con un material que le había solicitado Hikari. Antes de llegar al piso donde se encontraban ellos tres, ve sus siluetas y permanece en el descanso sin ser visto por ellos.

"-¿De qué estarán hablando éstos tres idiotas?".-Pensaba ella.

-Le Entusiasma demasiado pilotear su Eva. Al principio pensé que era pedante, pero al fin al cabo ella tiene mucha razón. Es muy buena en lo que hace y jamas hay que subestimarla.-Decía Shinji.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?. ¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo?.-Preguntaba exaltado Toji. -¡Oye amigo!. Siento mucho lo que voy a decir. Pero creo que te trata como basura. Para ella eres un elemento en su ecuación. Éso es todo. Te usa todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué llevarse bien con una persona así?. Para mí es un imbécil.

Asuka estaba entrando en rabia. "-Voy a matar a ese pendejo de Suzuhara".

-Oye. ¡No me gusta que hables así tras sus espaldas!.

Le sorprendió la defensa de Shinji. "-¿A caso el Shinjiidiota me está defendiendo?. Ja ja ja ja ja. No necesito que me defiendas. Puedo hacerlo sola."

-¡Si eres valiente dícelo de frente!. Te aseguro que te mearias en tus pantalones con tal de decirle "mu".-Le recriminaba el joven piloto a su amigo.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la defiendes?. O una de dos, te gusta o la defiendes por temor a alguna represalia por parte de ella.

-No es el caso.-Le responde él sonrojado intentando esquivar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Entonces dinos.-Le decía Kensuke. -¿Te gusta sí o no?. ¡Se claro amigo!.

Asuka estaba sorprendida. Hasta sentía algo en el pecho. Ésas palpitaciones de nerviosismo debido a una ansiedad que se le despertaba de a poco. Como si por primera vez en su vida, alguien se interesara en ella.

"-No puede ser. ¿Qué vas a contestar tarado?."-Se sonrojaba poniéndose nerviosa apoyándose en la pared del costado de las escaleras fuera de la vista de los tres.

-¿Saben qué?. Es cierto puede ser que me guste. Sí, ¡me gusta Asuka!. Me gusta su forma de ser, lo determinante, responsable y valiente que es. Creo que me ha transmitido su confianza.

Asuka se tapaba la boca asombrada y completamente en shock. No podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca, de su compañero de pilotaje.

"-No... No puedo creerlo. ¿Le gusto?.".

-Oh que decepción. Eres patético. ¿Sabes?. Pensaba qué estabas enamorado de Ayanami. No lo puedo creer.-Respondía Toji decepcionado por su amigo. -Te creía una persona más respetable. Que te guste una imbécil como Asuka, es el colmo. Me has decepcionado amigo.

-La gran pregunta es. ¿Se lo dirás?.-Pregunta Kensuke preparando su cámara, a lo que Shinji no dice nada.

-Quítame eso encima. Se terminó la charla.-Le dice él de mala gana.

-¡No!. Vamos a jugar un juego. Aida-Kun, prepara la cámara quiero que esto quede grabado. ¡Dilo!.-Le decía Kaji abrazando a su amigo por el cuello a carcajadas.

-¡No!. En todo caso yo se lo diré.

-Pues hazlo amigo. Seguro que no tienes las pelotas para decírselo. Tal vez tienes pelotas para enfrentarte a unos "monstruos", pero declararte a una chica. ¡Ja ja ja ja!. Quisiera verlo con mis propios ojos. ¡Vamos!. ¿Estás grabando?.-Le pregunta Toji a Kensuke.

Asuka expectante estaba sentada en el descanso esperando qué actitud tomaría Shinji. Temblaba y su corazón latía muy rápido. "-Eres un idiota. Si se lo dices frente a ésa mierda te arrancaré la piel. ¡Te lo juro Shinjidiota!.".

-Ya es suficiente. ¡Se terminó!. Volvamos al aula.

-No Ikari. ¡Dilo maldito cobarde!.-Toji lo increpa empujándolo levemente a lo que sin ningún tipo de razón inexplicable, Shinji cierra el puño y le da un golpe en la cara.

Éste cae al suelo y todo queda registrado en la filmación.

Él suspira y se acerca a su amigo tumbado y le extiende la mano. -Vamos idiota. Levántate.

Toji sorprendido le extiende su mano para ser levantado del suelo. -Vaya. Buen derechazo. Ni siquiera me diste un golpe asi desde aquella vez que te pedí que me lo devolvieras cuando te increpé por mi hermanita. Eres fuerte amigo. Ok. Lo siento si te hice sentir un cobarde. Si te gusta ésa idiota, no veo razón para cuestionarte. Sólo lo hice porque quiero verte bien, éso es todo. Volvamos al aula.-Le dice Toji masajeandose su mandíbula. -Diablos, pegas fuerte desgraciado.

-¡Ja ja ja!. Ése es Shinji. Tal vez el Eva le dió poderes cósmicos y fenomenales.

-Ohhh ya cállate tarado.-Le responde él con total convicción.

Volvieron al aula y Asuka todavía le costaba salir de su trance. Se le venían un montón de imágenes a la cabeza y pensamientos que le costaba procesar.

No entendía muy bien el sentimiento que se le despertaba y se apenaba tomándose el rostro con sus manos.

"-Maldición, no lo puedo creer. El Shinjiidota se me declaró. Delante de sus idiotas amigos. No puede ser. ¡Es un idiota!. ¡Yo quería que sólo fuera algo nuestro!. ¡Maldito!. ¡Me la pagarás desgraciado!. Maldito pervertido, sucio. ¿Ahora como mierda voy a verte a los ojos?. No lo puedo creer. El peor día de mi vida. ¡Rayos!. Mejor le llevo ésto a Hikari."

Volvía al aula con los papeles intentando ocultar su malestar. Igualmente no era muy diferente en ella. Casi todo el tiempo estaba de mal humor o simplemente se limitaba a no conversar con nadie, menos cln Hikari. Al ingresar al aula, se acerca al escritorio de su amiga y le deja el material solicitado.

Ninguno de los otros tres se percató de la presencia de ella. Simplemente, continuaban con su conversación sin ninguna preocupación.

En cambio, Asuka estaba realmente molesta. No precisamente por la declaración de Shinji, al contrario. Algo se le despertó en su pecho. Por primera vez se sintió importante, además de pilotear un Eva. El sentirse querida por alguien. Pero su gran molestia fue que admitió su interés por ella, pero frente a sus amigos.

-¿Te sucede algo?.-Le consulta Hikari preocupada.

-Estoy bien, descuida. Un poco cansada que de costumbre.

-Entiendo. Qué suerte que hemos tenido ésta hora libre. Nos ayuda para poder organizar un poco las actividades pos clase.

-Siiiii, qué maravilla.-Respondía Asuka con sarcasmo.

De reojo miraba el grupete de los tres. Pareciera como que la trompada que recibió Toji, no le afectó en lo absoluto. Entre ellos tres reían, se los notaba muy entusiasmados. Ésa actitud por parte de ellos, le molestaba a Asuka. Decidió observar minuciosamente a su compañero de piso, para estudiar sus reacciones. No estaba segura si realmente fue algo que ella se imaginó, o fue real.

Hace unos años, ella recordó algo que le dijo Kaji y Misato. El pilotear un Eva podría causarle efectos secundarios. Esos efectos podrían ser desde cefaleas, hasta situaciones extrasensoriales que daban como resultado alucinaciones. Posiblemente pensó que tal vez, ésa situación que vivió hasta hace unos minutos, fue producto de su imaginación. Pero debía comprobarlo. Si Shinji dijo eso y mas con sus amigos, actuaría completamente diferente ahora. Seguro se estaría muriendo de la vergüenza.

"-No puede ser. No lo creo. Si el idiota dijo eso, no podría ni hablar. Actúan naturales. Éso me molesta maldición. Pareciera como si no le hubiera afectado en nada su declaración hacia mí. O tal vez él haya cambiado realmente y yo no me estoy dando cuenta de eso.".

Ahora se enfocaba en la señorita perfección. Ayanami. Tal vez ella estaba diferente también. Sentada en su pupitre, leía un libro. Su monotonía aún perduraba. Pero ella quería comprobar realmente si también había algo diferente. "-¿Qué estará leyendo". Desde su ubicación no podía ver la tapa ya que el libro lo tenía en su regazo.

Entonces decidió emprender un experimento social. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. El pupitre que estaba por delante, estaba desocupado. Ella toma asiento y se enfrenta a ella.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

Ayanami le clava la mirada. Seria como de costumbre. Sus ojos rojos estaban enfocados en los celestes de la alemana.

-¿Cuál es tu interés por lo que leo?.

-No te notaba como que fueras una persona culta a la cual le interesara leer algo.

Ayanami levantó el libro lo dio vuelta y le mostró el nombre.

**_El paraíso perdido. De John Milton._**

-Vaya. Interesante material el que lees.-Le menciona Asuka.

-Es simplemente un libro. Me interesó la portada. ¿A ti no te gusta?.

-Lo he leído. Nunca me ha parecido interesante. Prefiero a otros autores además la poesía es aburrida, cursi. Puaj. Te recomendaría otros libros más interesantes.

-¿Como cuáles?.-Le pregunta Rei sin quitar la vista del libro.

-Bueno, diría que el libro que estás leyendo no es el apropiado en el contexto que nos encontramos actualmente. Te recomendaría algo de terror. King por ejemplo.

-Gracias. Pero continuaré con éste. Me ayuda mucho a tomar fortaleza cuando estoy en el Entry Plug . Y aquí justo tengo una frase para ti.

-Escucho.

-**_Libremente servimos, porque libremente amamos; de nuestra voluntad depende el amar o no, y en ella por consiguiente estriba nuestra elevación o nuestra ruina._**

La alemana se asombró por aquél pasaje. Era prácticamente una reflexión que venía a tono con su situación de hace un rato en las escaleras.

Rei la observaba con una mirada vacía y monótona como de costumbre. Pero emitió una leve mueca. -Veo que te ha afectado.

-¿¡Qué,!?. ¡No!. Para nada.

-Ésa expresión tuya no es normal.

-Pues tu leve "sonrisita" tampoco.

-Creo que por hoy terminé. Hora del almuerzo.

Rei sacaba de un bolso una lonchera con comida. Asuka sorprendida le pregunta. :-¿Ahora cocinas?.

-No. Shinji me cocinó.

-¿¡Él!?. ¿Pero...?.

Asuka le clavaba la vista a Shinji y éste sin ningún tipo de preocupación se preparaba para almorzar junto a sus dos grandes amigos.

-¡Suficiente!.

Asuka volvía a su pupitre, tomaba su lonchera y procedía a comer sola.

-Oigan chicos. Iré al baño a lavarme las manos. Ahora vuelvo.

-Pues aquí te esperamos amigo.

Shinj por alguna razón inexplicable, toma su lonchera y se retira rumbo al baño. Asuka vió aquél movimiento y procedió a seguirlo también tomándo su lonchera "-Mi oportunidad de hablar con el idiota".

El baño quedaba a unos metros de allí. Ingresa él primero y aprovechando ése ínterin, ella se queda a un costado de la entrada esperando a que salga.

Dentro del baño, él se lavaba sus manos y de paso se echaba un poco de agua a su rostro para refrescarse. Con papel higiénico se secaba sus manos y su rostro y observaba fijamente su reflejo en el espejo.

"-Vaya. Éstos dos tarados. Que suerte que cuando les mencioné que me gustaba Asuka, Kensuke no filmaba. Mmmmm. Espero que Asuka no haya escucha...do... nada.-Shinji al salir del baño se sorprendió al ver a su compañera de piso esperándolo a un costado en el pasillo.

-¿Sucede algo?. ¿Emergencia?.-Le pregunta él con curiosidad.

-Idiota, si fuera una emergencia ¿Crees que te vendría a buscar?.-Le dice ella de mala gana.

-Ya veo.-Le responde él con total seriedad y monotonía. Cuando él se disponía a volver al aula, ella lo toma del brazo. -¿¡Qué haces!?.

-Quiero almorzar contigo.

-Jamas almorzamos juntos.-Le dice él de mala gana. -¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Mira, por alguna razón trajiste tu lonchera al baño.

Shinji se dió cuenta que lo hizo por acto reflejo y no a propósito. -Oh. no me di cuenta me la traje conmigo.

\- "So?"-Le responde ella con una leve sonrisa

-Ok. Está bien. Le diré a los chicos que almorzaré contigo.

-Al carajo. Ven vamos.-Le dice ella tomándolo del brazo.

-¿¡Ey!?. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?.

-Iremos a la azotea.

-Espera. ¿¡No crees que ésto es demasisdo raro!?.-Le reprochaba él ejerciendo un poco de resistencia en la base de las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores de la escuela.

Subieron dos pisos hasta llegar a una puerta que conducía a la azotea. Al abrir, el calor del eterno verano japonés hacía lo suyo en cuanto a calentar sus cuerpos. Ése día particularmente, era mas caluroso que de costumbre. Hacía 35 C. Al llegar a la azotea, Asuka cierra la puerta y la traba con un pestillo intencionalmente para que nadie pudiera ingresar. A ésa hora del día, la posición del sol estaba un poco por fuera del cénit, lo cuál en uno de los laterales del mural que hacía de espacio en las escaleras y la puerta, proyectaba una sombra. Lo suficiente para que ambos no sean alcanzados por los rayos del sol y pudieran almorzar en la sombra.

-¡Mucho calor!.-Se quejaba él.

-¡No seas mocoso!. Ahí hay sombra.

Ambos se sientan en posición de loto al costado de la pared que proyectaba sombra y abrían sus loncheras con ramen preparado por Shinji.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Asuka?.

-Hablar.

-¿Hablar sobre qué?.

-Creo que tienes algo para decirme.

-No te entiendo. Me trajiste aquí a rastras. Estamos almorzando. Jamás almorzamos juntos. ¡No te entiendo!. ¿Te volviste loca o qué?.

Ella comía con unos palillos un poco de ramen. Cerraba los ojos con determinación. -¿Tienes algo que decirme?.-Le vuelve a repetir lo mismo pero a modo de pregunta.

-Creo que no.

Asuka deja los palillos y la lonchera. Toma con delicadeza la nunca de Shinji y le estampa la cara contra el suelo con violencia.

-¡AY!. ¿¡Qué haces!?.

-No es la respuesta que espero de ti.

Ella continuaba comiendo y él recuperando sus dientes ya que se le habían salido por el golpe con Sentido caricaturesco. Se recuperó al segundo.

-¿¡Por qué me hiciste ésto?.

-No sé. Tú sabrás. Hay una sola respuesta a ésta situación. Si no me dices lo que quiero escuchar, te juro que sabotearé el filtro de tu entry plug y probaras el sabor del LCL sangriento.

Shinji pensaba. Para no volver a encabronar a su compañera, se le ocurrió decirle;-¿Es sobre nosotros?.

-Ajam. Tal vez.

"-No puede ser. ¿Habrá escuchado la conversación con los chicos?. Si es así, debo decirle antes de que se enoje o me venga con otra situación calamitosa.

Él se ponía de pie violentamente y se ponía serio. -Asuka. Tú... me gustas.

Ella asombrada tenía sus ojos bien abiertos. Luego a los pocos segundos, empieza a reírse a carcajadas tratando de disimular su sentimiento de orgullo y halago.-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!.

-¿Ahhhhh?.

-¡No lo puedo creer!. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!. ¿Yo gustarte?. Ja ja ja ja. Eres gracioso.

-¿Éso era lo que querías oir?. ¡Sí!. Me gustas. Si no lo tomas en serio vete a la mierda. Me voy.

Ella lo toma del brazo. -Sientate.

-Déjame.

-Dije que te sientes idiota. ¡Sientate!.

Shinji vuelve a sentarse a su lado. Asuka se llevaba otro bocado de ramen a su boca. Luego de masticar dice: -¿En serio te gusto?.-Ahora un tono mas serio y vergonzoso. Mostraba su verdadero sentimiento.

-Si.-Le responde él sonrojado también.

-Entonces te gusto. Si te gusto...

Ella juntaba fuerzas con sus puños cerrados y golpeaba a Shinji por todos lados.

-¿¡POR QUÉ SE LO DIJISTE A TUS MALDITOS AMIGOS!?. ¡Maldito degenerado, idiota, poco hombre, pendejo, gusano!. Eres una mierda. Quería que ésto fuera solamente nuestro.

Él recibia golpe tras golpe pero pudo detenerlos tomando sus brazos con ambas manos. -¡Idiota!. ¿Dices que es de poco hombre?. Ser poco hombre es ser un mentiroso. ¡Jamás mentiría!. Ni siquiera con mis sentimientos. ¿Me golpeas por ésa estupidez?. ¡Eres una idiota insensible!.-Le respondía él con enojo.

Luego de eso, Shinji se tomaba la cara con ambas manos masajeando sus ojos. Asuka estaba perpleja por los dichos de su compañero. Se sentía apenada y era la primera vez que alguien se lo hacía notar.

-Asuka, no es fácil. Ésta vida para ninguno de los dos ha sido fácil. Llegué aquí por el llamado de mi padre, para pilotear ésa mierda creada superando todo confín científico y entendimiento tecnológico. ¿No estás cansada de toda ésta mierda?. Yo solo quiero una vida normal. Quiero ser un alumno de escuela media, tener una chica que me guste, declararle mis sentimientos y tener buenos amigos para pasarla en grande. Pero nada de eso es posible. Tú tienes tu orgullo, tu adicción a pilotear y creerte la mejor. No lo dudo. Eres mejor que yo. No me interesa competir contigo. Pero no me queda otra que defenderte en cada batalla. Ya no puedo ni llorar, ni siquiera puedo. Me he convertido en un hombre de la noche a la mañana.

Por primera vez ella lo veía con buenos ojos. Le sonreía levemente y simplemente le apoyó una mano por sobre la de él. La miró y simplemente sonrió. Él se limitó a verla también.

-Vaya, eres un cabrón al igual que yo. Creo que tenemos algo en común al fin al cabo. Y pensaba que eras un idiota.

Se quedaron allí en silencio por unos minutos luego de terminar el almuerzo. Se acurrucaron y se apoyaron sus cabezas entre sí. No hubo ningún beso o acto osado por parte de los dos. Simplemente permanecieron juntos. Se acariciaban sus manos y simplemente se limitaban a escuchar el sonido de las cigarras.

-¿Qué carajo vamos a hacer Asuka?.

-Modo D.-El sistema de autodestrucción a voluntad del piloto de un Eva.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Te reto a que lo hagas. Ellos bloquearian el procedimiento desde el dogma central.

-No si bloqueamos los registros de entrada. Tendríamos control absoluto de nuestras unidades. ¡Que se vayan al carajo!.

-Es una locura. Sabes que si sobrevivimos NERV nos puede matar.

-Hay cosas peores que NERV. Los de SELEE son peores. Kaji me lo dijo.

-¿Te refieres a los que están por arriba de mi padre?.

-Ellos son unos cabrones hijos de puta. Quieren llevar a cabo ése maldito proyecto de instrumentalización humana.

Shinji jamás habia escuchado de éso. Le asombro que ella tuviera mas conocimiento de información sensible. -¿Y cómo sabes de eso?.

Ella se pone de pie y se apoya contra la pared cruzando sus brazos y con los ojos cerrados en señal de seriedad. -Te voy a contar algo. Es un secreto. Durante mi viaje a Japón, accedí a la notebook de Kaji. Vi un montón de documentos confidenciales de SEELE y mismo de NERV. De lo poco que pude ver, ellos planean algo que lleva ése nombre. No se que es realmente, pero eso me da a entender la presencia de los Ángeles. ¿Jamás te preguntaste por qué ellos se acercan hasta aquí?.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que quieren llegar al Dogma.

-¡Exacto!.-Le responde ella con convicción. Se arrodilla y se acerca a él. -Hay algo bajo del Dogma central. Y quiero averiguarlo.-Le responde emocionada.

Él le sonríe ligeramente en señal de preocupación. -No lo sé Asuka. Es peligroso.

-¡No seas cobarde!. Quiero averiguar qué hay detrás de toda ésta pantalla del ataque de los Ángeles y los Eva. ¡Quiero averigualo!.

-¿Eres una agente doble?.

-¿Ahhhh?. ¡Claro que no estúpido!. No soy ninguna agente doble. Simplemente soy una piloto como tú. Pero quiero averiguarlo. Necesito saber que hay más allá de los confines del Dogma Central. ¿Y sabés qué?. La señorita perfección sabe algo que nosotros no sabemos.

Se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta de la entrada a la azotea. Ambos se asustan y se esconden del otro lado opuesto a la puerta. Ella lo toma del brazo y le tapa la boca. -Shhhhh. Alguien quiere ingresar a la azotea.

-¿Quién puede ser?.

Se escuchaban golpes. -Demonios. Nos habrán escuchado. Ven, tenemos que caminar por la cornisa del edificio. Del otro lado hay unas escaleras de emergencia.

-Ok, te sigo.-Le responde Shinji. En uno de los costados de la azotea, se encontraba un entrepiso que conducía a unas escaleras de emergencia. Las escaleras estaban a la vista de cualquier curioso que pasase por allí. Pero para llegar a ellas, debían caminar por una cornisa que de por si era un poco angosta, pero si se caminaba con cuidado no habría mayores inconvenientes. Llegaron a un piso inferior por debajo de la azotea y había un aula en desuso. Shinji prueba intentar abrir una de las ventanas y se podía abrir fácilmente hacia los costados.

-Aquí.-Le indica él.

Con cuidado ingresan dentro del aula y cierran la ventana por detrás.

-Éso estuvo cerca. Ja ja. Estuvo divertido.-Le dice ella.

-¿Qué será ésta aula?.

-Asuka le pasa con los dedos a uno de los pupitres y tenía una capa de polvo.-Debe ser una que se encuentra sin usar desde hace tiempo.-Le muestra ella uno de sus dedos sucios.

Shinji se acerca a la puerta de entrada al aula, intenta correrla pero no abre.

-Cerrado.

-Probemos las ventanas.

Ella intenta abrir una pero estaba un poco atascada. Él le ayuda a abrirla y logran abrirla parcialmente, lo suficientemente para que ambos puedan salir.

El pasillo en ésa zona estaba casi a oscuras. -¿Qué es éste lugar?. Jamás lo había visto.

-Tal vez es un anexo de la escuela que ha quedado en desuso.

Caminaron unos metros y habían mas aulas cerradas y en otras mesas apiladas y sillas.

Lo peculiar es que dentro de las mismas no había pancartas o carteles con actividades. Los pizarrones eran antiguos y todos borroneados con resto de tinta. Llegaron a una esquina y frente a ellos, una pared.

Asuka golpea y parecía que la misma se encontraba sellada. -Mmmmm. Extraño. Como que han querido cerrar ésto a la vista de todos.

-Volvamos por donde venimos mejor.

-Si, es una idea maravillosa. Hoy estás lúcido.-Le responde ella. Volviendo por el pasillo llegaron al primer aula por donde ingresaron desde las escaleras de emergencia. Vuelven a salir y deciden seguir descendiendo. Veían mas aulas en las mismas condiciones, hasta que llegaron al suelo.

-Que raro. Mas aulas en desuso. Le daremos la vuelta e ingresaremos a la entrada.

-Pero nos van a ver Asuka. Y nos aplicarán una sanción.

-¡Lo sé!. Si nos ven pensarán que nos quisimos escapar. Mmmmm. Déjame pensar. Ven, iremos despacio.

-Ok.

Asuka se asomaba lentamente en la esquina. Allí se encontraba el area de deportes, con la pista de atletismo, vestuarios y una entrada al anexo del edificio. Debían cruzar todo el complejo para llegar a la próxima entrada sin ser vistos. -Éso es.

Mientras tanto en el aula.

-¿Dónde estará Shinji?.-Preguntaba Toji.

-No tengo idea.-Le responde su amigo. -¿Se habrá descompuesto?.

Hikari se acerca a ambos. -Chicos, ¿Algunos de ustedes ha visto a Shinji y a Asuka?.

Se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos. -¿Asuka tampoco está?.

-Hace mas de 30 minutos que no aparecen.

-De seguro deben estar en algún lugar del instituto. Ya aparecerán.-Respondía Toji despreocupado. "-Al menos que estén haciendo cosas sucias, ja ja ja ja ja".

Volviendo a ellos.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada sin ser vistos. Corrieron lo que pudieron y estaban agitados.

-Bien llegamos. Ojalá que no nos hayan visto descendiendo por esas escaleras.

-Tranquilo. Ése sitio es inaccesible para pocos.

Al ingresar al instituto Shinji nota algo. -Eeehhhh. Asuka, no quiero decirte nada, pero creo que tienes un problema.

-¿Cuál?.

Debido a las altas temperaturas, ambos estaban muy sudados. En Shinji no habia inconvenientes ya que él por debajo tenía una playera negra, pero en Asuka se le transparentaba todo su torso mostrando en contraste su sostén de color blanco. Ademas su jumper estaba también sudado y le marcaba su ropa interior en la parte de atrás. Ella se mira asi misma tocándose toda la ropa mojada.

-¿Eeehhh?. ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!. ¡No mires cabrón!. ¡Desgraciado!. ¡Maldito pervertido!.-Ella le dió una patada en las bolas.

Los ojos de Shinji salieron de sus órbitas, se las tomaba con ambas manos y se arrodillaba del dolor en posición fetal.

-¡Mal...dición!. ¡Maldita desgraciada!.

En breve se recuperó -¡Pedazo de idiota!. ¿¡Qué te sucede!?. ¡Te estoy advirtiendo y encima me golpeas las pelotas!.

-¡Si no me hubieras dicho nada, no te hubiera golpeado!.

Shinji pone cara de no entender la lógica de su amiga y le aparece la gota grande en la cabeza. "-Encima que la estoy ayudando". -Ok. No podemos volver así. Estamos todos sudados. Los demás pensarán que hicimos cosas sucias.

-¿Ahhh?. Es cierto. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?. ¡Qué bien que te diste cuenta Shinji-kun!.

"-Por favor. Me dió una patada en las bolas y encima me lo agradece. ¿Y tiene un título Universitario?. ¿Dónde mierda tiene su coeficiente intelectual que tanto avala?. -Se me ocurre algo. Ven.-Él la toma del brazo.

-¿A dónde vamos?.

-A la enfermería.

Caminaron a pasos apresurados hasta que llegaron allí. -¿Qué harás?.

-La verdad.

Tocaba la puerta y una persona lea abrió la puerta. Era una enfermera de turno que se encontraba allí.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué necesitan?.

-Hola. Tenemos un problema. Estuvimos un rato fuera y mire nuestro aspecto. Estamos sudados y tenemos calor.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno pasen.

Ambos pasan. La enfermera los atiende y les hace un par de preguntas calamitosas.

-¿Qué vínculo tienen?

-Somos compañeros de clase.-Le responde Shinji un poco nervioso

-Claro. ¿Y que hacían fuera del instituto con éste día de calor?.

-Fuimos...

-Estuvimos en la azotea. Almorzamos juntos, porque somos mas que compañeros de clase.-Le dice Asuka con convicción.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿No habrán hecho cosas indecentes no?.-Les dice la enfermera sonriente y con actitud pícara.

-¡Claro que no!. Solo almorzamos y pasamos el rato arriba. ¡Éso fue todo!.-Le responde Asuka con los brazos cruzados y sonrojada.

-Ok, veo. Ja ja ja ja. Esta bien les creo. Pero chicos ¿A quién se le ocurrió subir después del mediodía a una azotea con pleno sol?.

"-Solo a ella se le puede ocurrir una estupidez así".-Pensaba Shinji.

Ninguno de los dos respondieron.

-Ok, no importa. Se que estan bien.

Sonaba el teléfono de la enfermería.

Ella procede a atender el llamado. -Aguarden. ¿Enfermería?.

Shinji y Asuka se cruzaban miradas de desconcierto.

-¡Oh!. ¡Voy hacia allá!.-Cuelga el teléfono.

-Creo que ustedes no han sido los únicos en la azotea. Una pareja de chicos también haciendo de las suyas, de la clase 2-3. Maldición quédense aquí, ahora vuelvo.

La enfermera se retira de allí. Shinji miraba con odio y enojo a Asuka.

-¡Asukaaaaaa!. Maldición.

-Ehhhh es que yo... pensé que..

Él le da un leve coscorron en su cabeza y le sale un chichón. -¡Me hiciste pasar por todo eso por un par de calentones como nosotros!.

-¡Aguarda un segundo tarado!. ¡Si no hubiera sido por tu gran bocota con esos dos, nada de esto hubiera pasado!.

-¿¡Estás loca!?. ¡Me llevaste a una maldita Azotea a los rayos del sol!.

-Bueno, técnicamente estuvimos en la sombra y tomados de la mano. Así que -Ella lo toma del cuello y le aplica un gancho. -¡Déja de cuestionar mi accionar maldito cabrón pervertido, sucio, maloliente, sudoroso, torpe e idiota!.

Pero él la toma de una pierna y ella se cae al suelo junto a él. Una de las cortinas de los espacios improvisados con camas de descanso caen sobre ellos. Literalmente Shinji se quedó arriba de Asuka en cuclillas apoyando una de sus manos en uno de sus senos.

Ella lo ve con ojos de furia y él no lo podía creer.

En ese instante la puerta de la enfermería se abre y la enfermera llega con otros dos jóvenes que también habían sufrido deshidratación. -

¿Qué es esto?.-Pregunta la enfermera.

-Ehhhh ¡Yo no hice nada!.

-¡Ggggggggrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!. Ella grita y le da un rodillazo en su estómago dejándolo sin aire. Luego de eso se pone de pie, y le da una pisada tras otra y golpes tremendos de muy alta gravedad. ¡BASURA!. ¡PERVERTIDO!. ¡IDIOTA!, ¡POCO HOMBRE!. ¡SACO DE PUS!.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.-Gritaba de dolor él.

Minutos mas tarde.

Shinji quedó todo tapado como una momia con vendas, en la cama en sentido caricaturesco por los golpes recibidos por su compañera y Asuka a su lado con un bat de Beisbol. -Si te mueves te mato.

-¡Hmmmmmmm!.-Decía él todo tapado.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. Ustedes dos son graciosos. Se ve que son una pareja que se llevan super bien.-Le dice la enfermera.

-¿Llevarme bien con éste maldito insecto?. Ojalá que no llegué un Ángel en éste instante, porque tendré que enfrentarlo con señorita perfección y éso ya sería el colmo.

-Hmmmmm..hmmm hmmm.-

-Sí como sea.-Le responde ella sin comprender lo que él quiso decirle.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Misato se aparece allí por un llamado desde el instituto. Ella preocupada ingresa a la enfermería.

.-¿Qué pasó aquí?.

-¿Usted es Misato Katsuragi?.

-Si, soy la responsable de ellos. ¿¡Qué demonios!?.-Ella exaltada por ver a su pequeño Shinji todo tapado con vendas. -Hmmmm hmmm hmmm.

Asuka con el bat de beisbol.

-¡Asuka!. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?.

-¡Tuve que darle una lección!. Me dió un coscorron en la cabeza y me salió un chichón. Y después me tiró al suelo, que técnicamente fue por mi culpa porque le hice un gancho, pero luego de eso me tocó un seno. ¡Y lo golpeé!.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Luego de un cruce de palabras, Shinji le mencionó a Toji y Kensuke, sus sentimientos hacía Asuka. Ella oyó todo a escondidas y dudoso de que él no le fuera sincero, se lo llevó a la azotea del instituto municipal de Tokyo-3 para probar su valentía. Él se lo dijo en el medio de situaciones de discusión de gran calamidad hasta que finalmente, aceptó sus dichos, y empezó a verlo con otros ojos a comparación de su primer encuentro en uno de los barcos de la flota del Pacífico con la aparición de Gaghiel (el angel marino).

Inicio del capítulo.

**Capítulo 2**

Misato completamente perpleja por la situación calamitosa por la que estaba pasando Shinji debido a los golpes de Asuka, le pregunta sin cesar:

-¿¡Y lo golpeaste así nomás!?. Maldición Asuka.-Le recriminaba Misato.

-Se recuperará. No ha sucedido nada.-Respondía ella quitando importancia al asunto.

"-Prefiero enfrentarme a un Ángel".-Pensaba Shinji bajo las vendas.

-Maldición no lo puedo creer.-Se lamentaba Misato llevándose una mano al rostro.

**Horas mas tarde.**

Asuka volvió a la clase y Shinji continuó vendado hasta entrado la media tarde. Se pudo recuperar como bien dijo ella. Misato tuvo que volver a sus labores en NERV.

Hikari le encomendó a Shinji quedarse con Asuka a ordenar el aula y limpiarla, conforme a las costumbres japonesas de orden y limpieza.

Ya todos se habían retirado, menos ellos dos. Ordenaban el aula y limpiaban todo. El sol del atardecer se ponía por sobre el horizonte e iluminaba todo con matices anaranjados y amarillos.

-¿Se dió algo mas?.-Preguntaba Shinji ordenado unos pupitres.

-Nooo. Solo un poco mas de física y listo.-Le respondía ella mientras limpiaba el escritorio del profesor.-Depués te haré un resumen de la clase así no te atrasas.

-Día de muchas emociones ¿No?. -Decía él terminado su parte y tomando asiento en un pupitre que daba a la ventana. Disfrutaba del paisaje y de la puesta del sol.

-Si. Día agitado por decirlo así. Ella deja ordenado los utensilios de limpieza y se sienta sobre la mesa en la que está justamente ubicado Shinji para observar el paisaje.

-Así que eran dos alumnos como nosotros. Y te pensabas que nos venían a buscar alguien de la seguridad de NERV supongo. Ja ja ja ja.

-Oh ya cállate tarado.-Le sonríe ella.-Igualmente no han sido mentiras las que te he dicho arriba. Guarda el secreto ¿Si?.

-Por supuesto.-Le dice él.-Aunque me preocupa el hecho de que algo pueda salir mal. ¿En serio quieres descubrir la verdad?. Digo, es arriesgado.

-Tengo las herramientas para hacerlo.-Le responde ella vislumbrando el paisaje al igual que su compañero.

Se hizo una pausa de unos minutos . -Shinji-kun.

-¿Si?

-También, me gustas.-Se lo dijo sonrojada. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad en la que se encontraran solos sin ser interrumpidos. Ella no se lo había mencionado en la azotea. -Pero aún sigo molesta que se lo hayas dicho a esos dos tarados.

-Ya te lo dije, no soy mentiroso.

Ella se acerca a él y lo toma de la quijada. Él se reincorpora para sentarse en la misma mesa. -Bueno, creo que se viene nuestro primer beso.-Le dice él.

Ella se sonroja pero no demasiado. Sabía que estaría por venir en cualquier momento un beso y simplemente cierra los ojos. Él solo acerca sus labios a los de ella y se dan un leve beso. -Aunque, no es el primero sonso.-Le dice ella en tono de burla dando a entender aquella noche antes de enfrentarse a Israfel.

Él le sonríe y la toma con delicadeza del cuello y vuelve a besarla nuevamente pero con un poco mas de actitud y se abrazan entre ellos. Se quedaron un tiempo largo así, sin realizar nada osado, hasta que el sol se ocultó debajo del horizonte para dar lugar al inicio de una noche de verano.

Minutos más tarde, salieron del instituto municipal. Caminaron con rumbo al apartamento de Misato en silencio, a la par durante un buen rato. Ella se detiene. -Shinji-Kun.

-¿Qué sucede Asuka?.

-¿Me cargas?. Me duelen los pies.-Le responde ella en un tono como si fuera una niña tierna y mimada.

-Claro.-Le responde él con amabilidad.

La lleva en la espalda y ella lo abraza por el cuello apoyándo su cabeza en uno de sus hombros mirando hacía un costado. Caminaron así durante un buen rato. Nadie pasaba por allí. Solo eran ellos dos. -Shinji...-Le dice con una tonada tierna a la que él no estaba acostumbrado.

-Dime Asuka-Chan.

-Ahora que ya conoces mis sentimientos, no sé si me sentiré cómoda ahora en adelante en las próximas misiones. Ya me preocupas. Si llega a salir algo mal con un puto Ángel, ¿Prometes que no me dejarás sola en el Entry Plug?. Independientemente lo que te diga Misato, tu Padre, Fuyutsuki, Maya, Hyuga, y Aoba. Cualquiera desde el Dogma central.

-Te lo prometo Asuka. Te sacaría de allí, aún si me tengo que calcinar las manos. Pero eres fuerte, no bajes la guardia. Sigamos luchando como lo hicimos contra Israfel y Gaghiel. Tú jamás te rindes y siempre quieres sobresalir en todo. Te conozco.

-Si, pero no me conoces así con la guardia baja. Es la primera vez que tengo sentimientos hacia alguien. Y no sé qué puede sucederme a partir de ahora.-Le dice ella con una tonada seria y preocupante a la vez.

Ella lo abraza más fuerte y acomodaba su cabeza hundiéndose en su hombro cada vez mas. -Gracias por existir.-Le susurra ella. A lo que Shinji sonrió.

Justo en ese instante el Alpine de Misato se detiene a un lado de la acera. Ella baja la ventanilla y disfrutaba el momento de sus "críos". -Vaya vaya vaya. Miren nada mas que escena tan tierna.

Asuka se avergonzó de tal forma que se soltó inmediatamente de Shinji y se enfureció. -¿¡Qué dices Misato!?. ¡Sólo me dolían los pies!. ¡Maldición!. Shinjiidiota, ¡Dile algo!.

-¿Algo?. ¿Qué quieres que le diga?. ¿Qué pasó con toda tu ternura?.-Le pregunta él molesto y confundido.

Ella le da una bofetada tumbandolo al suelo y le dejó la marca de su mano en una mejilla. -¡¿Qué carajos dices!?. ¡Pervertido!. Sucio, maloliente. ¿¡Qué dices maldición!?.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Misato se reía a carcajadas. -Oigan, dejen de discutir. Vengan, subanse. Ya es tarde y mañana tienen ejercicio de sincronización.

-¡No lo puedo creer!. Hasta hace unos segundos eras lo mas tierna de la vida y ahora vuelves a la normalidad. ¡Esto es el colmo Asuka!.

-¡No te dije que fuéramos así en público!.

-Pero estamos en la vía pública maldición.

"-Que se decida maldita sea".-Pensaba él.

Ambos ingresan al coche con rumbo al apartamento.

Minutos después...

En el apartamento, Misato se puso algo más cómodo al igual que Shinji y Asuka. -Chicos, les doy un aviso. Tuve que bañarme en el cuartel, ya que el suministro de agua está con inconvenientes. Así que si pueden bañarse rápido, mejor.

-Descuida Misato. Nosotros nos organizaremos.-Le responde Asuka.

-Ok. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Estaré en mi habitación. Shinji, ¿Podrías cocinar por favor?.-Les dice Misato ingresando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

-Desde luego. Asuka, ve tú primero mientras preparo la cena.

Penpen aparece allí y observaba minuciosamente la conversación.

-No. Debemos ahorrar agua. Por lo tanto nos bañaremos juntos.-Le dice ella sin titubear.

-Ok nos bañaremos juntos... Eh. ¿¡Qué!?.-Se sorprende él y también Penpen erizando todo su pelaje.

-Ajam. Así es. Ven vamos.

-Espera yo.

Ella lo toma de la mano e ingresaron al cuarto de baño juntos. Penpen también quiso ingresar y el pobre se chocó con la puerta. Le creció un chichón y tuvo que volver al refrigerador como lo hace habitualmente.

Shinji tenía un poco de vergüenza y decidió desvestirse a espaldas de ella y Asuka igual. Luego se ponen cada uno unas toallas tapándose sus partes íntimas.

-Bueno. ¿Quién lavará primero a quién su espalda?.

-Primero las damas.-Dice Asuka. Ella toma asiento en un banco. Shinji llenó agua tibia en un balde y con una esponja y jabón, se ubica detrás de ella para limpiarle la espalda. Asuka se había levantado el cabello para que el proceso sea más fácil en el cuello. Se la veía sexy -Ok. Empieza.-Le dice ella.

-Esta bien.

Shinji le lava su espalda y se notaba lo relajada que se ponía su compañera. -Ahhhhhh. Que lindo. Ésto si que es la gloria. Lo haces bien Shinji. Sigue así.

-Ok. ok.-Le responde él un poco nervioso. Sentía algo en su entrepierna pero intentaba contenerse.

"-No puede ser. Tengo que pensar en otra cosa. Asuka está desnuda de espaldas hacía mí y se ve radiante. Y mas allá que abajo se esté cubriendo con una toalla y yo también, ésto se está poniendo candente. Ufff. Ok solo piensa en algo malo. En algo grotesco y horrible. Controla tu erección.

-Ey. ¡Shinji!.

-¿¡SÍ!?. Asuka.

-Hazlo con mas presión. Quiero masajes con la esponja. ¡Hazlo más relajado!. -Le dice ella con molestia.

-Ok ok.-Le responde él nervioso. -Lo estoy haciendo. Es que es la primera vez que estoy limpiando a alguien del sexo opuesto.

-Oh vamos. No seas tonto.-Le dice ella sonrojada y con un poco de vergüenza. Pero ella se sentía a gusto con él. Trataba de hacerlo sentir confiado en si mismo.

Shinji continuaba lavandole la espalda hasta que llega un poco arriba de la base de su cola. -Ok. Creo que hasta aquí llego. ¡Ay!.

Shinji sentía que cada vez, el elemento que representaba su género estaba mas erecto. Su toalla no podía mantenerse estable. Arroja la esponja al suelo y él se toma su miembro por arriba de la misma intentando de disminuir el caudal de dolor inexplicable y el ardor.

Asuka se da vuelta ligeramente, previamente el haberse tapado sus pechos. -¿Qué te sucede ahora?.-Le pregunta ella un poco molesta.

Ella lo ve tomándose con ambas manos, su miembro. -Asuka, tengo un problema de "hombría". Ya se resolverá, no te preocupes.

-Oh. Ya se. Déjamelo a mí.-Le dice ella con total confianza y monotonía.

-¿Qué harás?

-Ella le mete la mano por debajo de la toalla en su entre pierna, toma con su mano el pene de Shinji si vergüenza alguna. -¿Listo?.-Le dice ella sonriente.

-¿¡Li, li, LISTO PARA QUÉ!?.-Le dice en voz alta.

-Ghhmmmm.-Le pone una cara diabólica y sexy a la vez.

Luego de aquella expresión le tira el prepucio hacia atrás con falta de delicadeza y Shinji grita del dolor como una niña. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Se escuchaban el típico sonido de las campanitas de la vergüenza y la situación calamitosa. -Lo sabía. ¡Tienes fimosis!. Listo asunto terminando. Luego ponte una crema.

-¡Maldición Asuka!. ¡Te odio maldita sea!. ¡Arde!.

-Hmmm. Cómo se nota que jamás te has jalado a tu "amigo". Eres mas virgen que María Santísima. Felicidades, tu primera jalada y de parte mía.-Le dice ella a carcajadas y con ironía.

Shinji se retorcía del dolor. Pero a los pocos segundos se recuperó. -Que situación vergonzosa. Jamás me imaginé que me lo haría alguien como tú.

-Eso te sucede por la falta de compañía femenina a tu lado ¿¡Eres idiota o qué!?. ¿¡Jamás te han dicho que a cierta edad tienes que jalartelo o sino se te puede producir Fimosis?.

-Tengo catorce años Asuka.

\- Yo también. ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso maldición?. ¿¡Jamás te has "hecho una"?.-Le dice ella mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

-Nooo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja. Ohhhh. Que tierno eres.

-¡Cállate estúpida!. Ahora es mi turno. Lávame la espalda.

-Ok.-Le dice ella. -Ponte ahí.

Ahora era el turno de Shinji. Ella preparaba la esponja con jabón, lo empapaba en un valde y le hacía lo mismo. -Ohhh. Ésto si que es relajante.

-No te vuelvas a excitar.-Le dice ella advirtiéndole. -¿Sabés?. Es la primera vez que le lavo la espalda a alguien.- Culmina la frase con una tonada tierna aunque avergonzada.

-Me siento bien contigo. Estoy a gusto. Jamás pensé que algo así podría pasar entre nosotros. Aunque a veces tu temperamento es de no entender.

-Ey. No seas tonto. Soy así porque a veces no puedo controlar mis impulsos. No puedo evitarlo.-Le dice ella mojandole la espalda y repasando con la esponja.

-Oye, ¿Qué hay de tus padres?.

Asuka se atragantó con ese dicho, como si le molestara. -Olvidalo.-Le dice ella apenada. -Prefiero no hablar de eso.-Culmina enjuagando su espalda con el balde. El agua corría por la espalda de Shinji. -Ayyyyy. Se siente bien. Ok. Ahora cada cual se limpiará a espalda del otro, así estaremos mas cómodos. Juntemos los bancos Asuka y nuestras espaldas.

-Ok.

Juntaron los dos bancos y se bañaban apoyándose sus espaldas. Se lavaban sus piernas, el torso, sus brazos y sus partes. -¿Y que hay de tu padre el Comandante?.

-Bueno, es una historia un tanto peculiar. No lo he visto en 12 años. Y luego de eso, me llamó y me dijo de venir aquí. El resto es historia. Mágicamente me transformé de la noche a la mañana en el piloto del Eva-01.

-Cuando fuí seleccionada por NERV, tuve que pasar por un duro entrenamiento de tipo militar en Hamburgo. Costó pero lo logré. Me gusta pilotearlo y sentirme a gusto con mi Unidad. Ya sabes. Creo que no hace falta aclarartelo luego que ingresaste conmigo en el Entry Plug. Pero siendote sincera, a veces tengo miedo de que algo salga mal. Esas horrendas criaturas a la que se le llaman ángeles, que de ángeles no tienen nada, pueden ser volátiles.

-Para éso estamos nosotros. Debemos luchar a la par. Debemos cuidarnos mutuamente.-Le dice él.

Ella le sonríe en señal de confianza.

Una vez que culminaron el aseo de sus cuerpos. Pasaron a sus cabezas. Luego de eso, se tiran agua en sus cabezas, se ponen de pie manteniendo la sincronía por su entrenamiento en conjunto que tuvieron hace días atrás, y se secaban con otras toallas secas y luego se las acomodaban tapando sus partes íntimas.

Salían del baño y Misato estaba afuera ordenado un poco y Penpen husmeaba por allí. Los vieron salir con cara pícara ya que ella desconocía que se bañaron juntos.

-Mmmmmm. Vaya. ¿Tan rápido fue?. Pensé que habría más acción.

Ambos estaban rojos como un tomate de la vergüenza, pero Asuka en vez de molestarse con Shinji, lo hizo directamente con Misato. -¿¡Qué dices!?. ¡Sólo fue un maldito baño para ahorrar agua maldición!.

-Ya que lo mencionas, me equivoqué. El suministro en ésta zona es estable, pero hicieron bien en ahorrar agua. Veo que se ha formado una hermosa pareja.

-Oh no. Ahí va.-Dice Shinji viendo a Asuka acercándose a Misato con la intención de intimidarla, conforme a su mal genio.

Asuka aún tapada con su toalla arremete contra Misato y le da varios golpes en la cabeza dejándole 4 chichones como mucho. -¡Maldita degenerada y fisgona de lo ajeno!. ¡Seguro que nos espiaste mientras nos bañabamos!.

-¡Oye calma!. ¿¡Cuál es el problema Asuka!?. Está bien que se lleven como corresponde. Significa que mi entrenamiento fue exitoso luego de Israfel. Ahora se llevan mejor que nunca . ¿A caso no te diste cuenta boba?.

-¡Sí me di cuenta!. ¡Pero no me lo remarques todo el tiempo!. Detesto las bromas.-Le responde ella llendo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta para cambiarse.

-Vaya, la has encabronado.-Le dice Shinji a Misato.

-Descuida, ella es así. Ja ja ja ja. Esta bien que lo sea. Significa que le importas.

-Ey Shinji.-Le llama Asuka a él.

-¿Sí?.

-Tienes que secarme el pelo y peinarme.-Le dice ella en un tono autoritario.

-¿Ahhhhh?. ¿¡No puedes hacerlo tú sola!?.-Le dice él llendo a su cuarto para ponerse ropa cómoda.

Ella abre la puerta y ya estaba vestida pero su cabello estaba desalineado y mojado. -¿Qué te pasa holgazán con Fimosis?. ¡Ayúdame!. Mantener éste cabello es difícil. Y ahora que eres mi confidente, te corresponde.

-¡Ey!. Basta con eso de mi miembro maldición. Fuiste cruel. No me lo hagas recordar y ¡Espera a que me ponga algo de ropa maldición!.-Él le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Misato y Penpen observan toda la discusión y se miraban entre ellos. -No sé si fue buena idea lo del entrenamiento.

El pingüino le responde con un leve sonido y levantando sus alas en señal de "Y qué quieres que haga".

**Minutos más tarde.**

Shinji le peinaba y le secaba su cabello a Asuka con un cepillo alisador electrónico.

-Ahhhhhh. Se siente tan bien.

-Bah. Y ahora tengo que cocinar. No soy tu esclavo ¿Sabes?.

-¡Oye tarado!. Te ayudaré a cocinar.-Le dice ella. -Yo la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu te ayudaré.

-¿Sabes cocinar?. Desde que has estado aquí no te he visto tomar una cuchara.

-No me subestimes o te jalaré de vuelta tu "amiguito" necesitado.

-Hmm.-Él se puso nervioso y le salía una gota en la cabeza. -Maldita sea Asuka. Algún día me vengaré de tí.

-Bla bla bla. Sigue, ya falta poco para que termines.

Misato trabajaba con su notebook y observaba unos informes de NERV con una cerveza en mano. Recibió un llamado. Era de Ritsuko. Atiende.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola Katsuragi-kun. ¿Recibiste mi mail?.

-Ahhhhh, espera lo estoy buscando.

-¿Te éstas secando el cabello?.

-No, es Shinji que se lo está secando a Asuka.

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿Es broma?.

-No, parecen una pareja de recien casados.-Le responde ella

Ella recibe una pantufla en la cabeza proveniente de Asuka. -¡Te oí pervertida de menores!.

-¡¿Oye qué te sucede Asuka!?. ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono maldita cría!.

Asuka balbuceba burlándose de ella. Shinji cerraba los ojos en señal de molestia. -¿Me decías?

-El mail. ¿Lo viste?.-Le pregunta Ritsuko

-Aguarda.

Misato buscaba el mail de su amiga y lo encuentra. El asunto dice "Intento de ingreso".

En el cuerpo del mail, Ritsuko le hacía mención con que las MAGI detectaron un intento de hackeo desde un puerto de entrada en Tokyo-3, con el propósito de robar datos. Gracias al cortafuegos 666 y que Gaspar pudo detectar la anomalía, se evitó la entrada, pero Melchor y Baltazar fueron vulnerados.

-¿Qué sucedió?.-Le dice Misato para redondear la información.

-Aparentemente el atacante utilizó un algoritmo especialmente diseñado, con el propósito de engañar en primera instancia a Melchor y Baltasar, pero no lo logró con Gaspar. Recuerda que ambas son el fiel reflejo de mi madre como científica y como madre. Estudié los algoritmos maliciosos y pude descubrir algo sorprendente. El algoritmo es un troyano con cierta capacidad intelectual de comportarse con un pensamiento humano de chantaje. Es como que quiso seducir a las MAGI.

-¿Y eso que significa?.

-Significa que el que lo diseñó, conocía a mi madre. Pero aún así me preocupó el comportamiento de Gaspar. Casi cae en "sus redes", pero en última instancia no se decidió del todo y ejecutó el 666 bloqueando el ingreso.

-Es grave. ¿Lo sabe el Comandante?.

-Estoy con él en éste momento. Era para que estuvieras al tanto. Creo que nos quieren hackear a toda costa. Aún no sabemos si se trata de un posible Angel o tal vez de una entidad humana. Lo estamos investigando.

-Mantenme al tanto por favor.

-Desde luego. Oye, no te olvides de entregarle a Ikari y a Langley sus nuevas tarjetas de ingreso. ¿Podrán ellos dos dársela a Ayanami?.

-Si. Ahora les digo.

-Ok, gracias. Nos vemos mañana.

La comunicación cesa. Shinji ya había terminado de sacarle el cabello a Asuka. -Mmmmmmm. ¡Me siento tan bien!. Que bien seco y suave ha quedado. Eres bueno en ésto Shinji-kun.

-Oh por favor. No es para tanto.

-Si lo hiciste bien. De ahora en mas tú te encargas de mi cabello. Eres el máximo responsable. ¿Entendiste bien?.-Le dice ella señalandole con su dedo en el pecho con seriedad.

-Ok, de acuerdo.-Le responde él nervioso.

-Bien. Bueno, ahora debo cumplir con mi deber de ayudarte a cocinar. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?.

-Bueno, tenía pensado hacer algo...

Misato observaba a ambos a la distancia para despejar su mente luego de la conversación por teléfono con Ritsuko. "-Vaya, ¿Alguien quiso ingresar al sistema?."

**1 hora mas tarde.**

Shinji y Asuka cocinaron una rica comida a base de arroz, con carne y salsa teriyaki. La cena se puso entretenida y hubo algunos cruces de palabras entre los tres. Sobretodo con Misato cuando ella le hizo mención a lo del instituto, cuando vió a Shinji todo envuelto con vendas en la enfermería.

-¿Y cómo fue eso?.

-Es que estuvimos en la azotea y hacía mucho calor. Estabamos sudados y volver a clase así, hubiera sido una calamidad.

-¡Te lo dije yo Asuka!.

-Oh cierto. Si él me lo dijo.

-Vaya.-Misato se alegraba.-Entonces de verdad ¿Ya formalizaron su relación?. Digo, ahora que se gustan deben decírselo a todo el mundo.

-¡De ninguna manera!.-Responden los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Es algo nuestro.-Dice Asuka con una expresión de molestia y enojo. -Pero el Shinjidiota ya se lo dijo a sus torpes amigos.-Lo decía con una expresión caricaturesca, estando sus mejillas infladas y sus ojos rectos en señal de desagrado viéndolo de reojo y sentada en posición de loto con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo.

-¡Te dije que no soy mentiroso!.-Le responde él con múltiples gotitas y partículas flotando en su cabeza poniéndose de pie.

-¡Hubieras dicho algo para esquivar la pregunta, tonto, pervertido sucio con fimosis.-Ella se imaginaba a Shinji, a Toji y Kensuke personificados como Chibi recreando la situación en la que él le mencionó que le gustaba, haciendo gestos exagerados con el propósito de mentir.

-Ayyyy, no tiene remedio.-Responde él con una tonada de rendición.

-Asuka, ¿Por qué le dices que tiene Fimosis?.-Pregunta Misato.

Shinji le tapa la boca y ella quería intentar soltarse forcejeando con él haciéndose chiquitita como si fuera una niña. -¡No le hagas caso!. Es una estúpida impulsiva sin ningún tipo de remedio.

-Ok, no me meteré en sus asuntos de pareja. Mañana cuando vayan a realizar los ejercicios de sincronización, recuerden de desechar sus antiguos id. Destruyanlos y aquí les hago entrega de los nuevos. ¿Me hacen el favor de darselo a Ayanami cuando la vean en el instituto?. Es a la media tarde, no se olviden.

-Oh. ok.-Responde Shinji.

**Horas mas tarde.**

Acomodaron todo, limpiaron las vajillas y Misato fue a su cuarto. Shinji se acomodó en su futón y Asuka estaba en su habitación pequeña. Como todos los días, él se puso a escuchar su Walkman con sus auriculares. No se percató que Asuka había salido de su cuarto y puso su futón del lado suyo.

-¿Asuka?.

-¿Qué?. No puedo dormir.-Le dice ella recostandose a su lado.

-¿Será así a partir de ahora?.

-Si tonto. ¿No eres conciente aún de nuestro vínculo?.

-Mmmmm.

Ella mira hacia el techo y escuchaba apenas audible, la música que salía de los auriculares de Shinji. Ella acerca su mano a uno de ellos y se lo quita. Pero él reaccionó muy mal, le toma su muñeca con fuerza. -¡No los toques!. ¿¡Me oíste!?. ¡Puedes hacerme lo que quieras pero menos tocarme éstos auriculares y el Walkman sin mis autorización!. -Culmina enfurecido.

Ella se asombró de su enojo y decidió no joderlo mas de la cuenta.

-Vaya. Te encabronaste por unos estúpidos auriculares.

-Es el único recuerdo que tengo de mi madre.-Le dice él con tristeza.

-Oh. Mmmmm. Lo siento de veras.-Le dice ella apenada. -Sólo quería escuchar la música.

Él se da vuelta y la ve a sus ojos en el medio de la noche con la poca luz que ingresaba por la ventana. Él se quita uno de sus auriculares y se lo pone en su oreja.

Era una música de estilo clásico. Una partitura de un célebre músico alemán. Asuka lo reconoció. -Vaya. Es Beethoven. Sinfonía N 7, Allegretto.

-Así es. Ésto escuchaba mi madre. Es lo único que me queda de ella. Cuando tengo tiempo y estoy solo, simplemente me pongo un rato a escuchar el cassette una y otra vez, a ver si recuerdo de alguna vez a mi madre.-Le dice él con una voz serena.

Ella se limitaba solo a escuchar la música. -Es placentero.-Le susurra.

-Me ayuda a dormir. Tal vez te ayude.

Ella se acomoda y se pone de costado. Se queda mirando un rato a Shinji y con su mano le toca la cara acariciándole una mejilla. Él la ve de reojo ya que estaba boca arriba. Cerraba sus ojos porque el cansancio le ganó de mano, acto seguido Asuka también se durmió.

**_Al día siguiente._**

Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando Shinji despertó. El walkman se había detenido. Uno de los auriculares aún estaba en su oreja y el otro estaba en una de las orejas de Asuka. Él notó un ligero peso en su torso. Cuando vió bien, ve el cabello rojizo de su compañera esparcido por todo su torso y ella abrazada a él. Durmió toda la noche así. Él ligeramente le acariciaba su cabeza. La quería despertar con delicadeza.

-Asuka.-Le dice en un tono sereno.

Ella emitía unos pequeños gemidos de queja debido a su cansancio. Se despierta y ve a Shinji iluminado parcialmente por el crepúsculo matutino del amanecer.

-Hmmmm. ¿Qué hora es?.

-No sé. Pero creo que es hora de levantarnos.

Ella se pone de pie. No llevaba puesta una playera. Estaba al desnudo en su torso con los pechos al aire. Como única prenda llevaba puesto sus característicos shorts sueltos de color blanco. Daba una imágen sensual mas alla de su edad.

Asuka de por sí, aunque tuviera catorce años, estaba muy desarrollada a su edad, a diferencia de Shinji que aún todavía le quedaba por crecer físicamente. Pareciera que eso a ella no le generó ningún tipo de molestia de sentirse así de cómoda con él. Reinaba la confianza entre ellos.

Ella se asoma ligeramente por la ventana. Su trasero bien formado contrastaba con la claridad del crepúsculo que venía de la ventana. Shinji se vió paralizado al ver aquella imágen sexy de su compañera.

"-Vaya. Si que eres hermosa."

Ella vuelve a recostarse en el futón al lado de Shinji y le apoya su brazo alrededor de su torso, inclusive también una parte de su pecho. Ella gemía de cansancio. -Un poco mas por favor.-Dice ella medio dormida.

-Asuka. ¿Cuanto tiempo más?. Creo que debemos ya levantarnos.

-Las clases empiezan a las 8 recién. Tenemos tiempo aún.-Le dice ella.

Shinji intenta ver el reloj de pulsera que lo tenía suelto a un costado del futón, pero era dificultoso verlo. Mas o menos cálculo que podrían ser mas de las seis de la mañana, teniendo en cuenta la poca claridad del día.

"-Bueno, entonces puedo cerrar por unos minutos los ojos".

Al cerrarlos, se percató que la alarma de su reloj despertador comienza sonar, al igual que el de su teléfono celular y también el de Misato.

-Oh. ¿¡Qué demonios!?. -Decía Asuka. Ella se levanta de golpe y enciende la luz.

No se dió cuenta que su torso estaba al desnudo Ve a Shinji con mal humor.

-¿¡Qué sucede!?.-Le pregunta ella refriegandose sus ojos.

-Ahhhhh. Asuka. Creo que debes ponerte algo.

-¿Hummmm?.-Ella se mira así misma y se dió cuenta tarde que estaba completamente desnuda de torso completo, mostrándole los pechos a Shinji. -¿¡Que!?. Ella se los tapa para no seguir mostrando. -¡Oye tarado pervertido!. ¿¡Qué miras maldito fisgón!?.

-Uyyy ya empezamos. ¿Tenías calor y te sacaste tu playera?.

-¡Si!. Pero me aseguré que llevaba puesto un top para taparme aquí arriba. ¿Dónde esta?.-Ella le quita las sábanas a Shinji y misteriosamente él estaba desnudo por debajo. -¿¡EEEEEEEEHHHH!?. ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?.-Grita Shinji tapándose sus partes. -¡Asuka!. Me imagino que tú no fuiste responsable de ésto. ¿No?.

-¿¡Me dices a mí pedazo de idiota pervertido!?. ¡Tú eres el que está desnudo!.

-¡Tú también!. ¡Y cuando desperté estabas abrazada a mí!.

-¿¡Queeeeeeee!?.-Gritaba ella.

Misato se aparece abriendo la puerta de la habitación violentamente y con mucho enojo. Ella se acerca a ambos y le da dos golpes fuertes en la cabeza a cada uno. Inclusive apareció PenPen también con antifaz colgado de su cuello, haciendo ruidos quejosos y picoteando a Asuka en la cabeza y a Shinji aleteandole con sus alas.

Luego de eso, ambos se retiran del cuarto molestos. Asuka y Shinji tenían múltiples chichones en su cabeza y recostados uno arriba del otro sin poder moverse del dolor.

-Ahhhhhhhhh. Todo por tu culpa Asuka.

-Maldito fisgón pervertido con fimosis aguda.

Una hora después...

Todos ya estaban levantados. Shinji preparaba el desayuno junto a Asuka, mientras Misato ordenaba la mesa.

-¿Cómo durmieron?.-Preguntó ella.

-Aún tengo la duda de lo que pudo haber sucedido anoche. Misteriosamente aparecí desnudo de la mitad del cuerpo hacia abajo.

-¿No te habrás querido jalartela al lado mío no?. Asqueroso, sucio y pervertido.-Le dice ella.

-Claro. Tú tampoco eres una niña decente que digamos. "Pechitos".

-¿"Pechitos"?.-Le dice ella tocándose sus pechos por debajo de su uniforme escolar. -¡Oye tarado!. ¡Algún día creceran pendejo!.

-Siiii claro, cómo no.-Le dice él en modo de burla.

-¡Eres un!... Bah. ¿Para qué me gasto contigo?.

Ella terminaba con la sopa de miso y controlaba la cocción del tamagoyaki. El arroz ya estaba casi hecho y solo faltaba el té, del cuál Shinji se encargó. Una vez cocinado todo, lleva a la mesa junto a Asuka todo para proceder al desayuno.

-Vaya. Que bien se ve. Ahora que Asuka cocina junto a tí, todo es muy rápido. ¿Quién hizo la sopa de miso?.-Pregunta Misato.

-Asuka.-Le dice Shinji.

-Él me enseñó.-Le señala con su dedo índice.

Penpen se acerca a Shinji y le tira de su camisa con el propósito de pedirle el desayuno.

-Oh. No me olvidé de ti PenPen. Shinji toma un plato con un poco de salmón condimentado suavemente. -Aquí tienes amigo.-Le dice él en buenos términos.

-Oye Misato. ¿Por qué nos dieron nuevas id?.-Pregunta la alemana con curiosidad.

-Bueno es debido a un protocolo de seguridad. Aparentemente sucedió algo con el sistema de seguridad de las MAGI. Intentaron hackearlas y para evitar algún inconveniente a futuro, les hicieron unas nuevas id. Éso fue todo.

-Mmmmm. Que extraño.-Dice Asuka no muy convencida. -¿Saben quién pudo haber sido?

-Aún Richan lo está investigando. Esperemos que no llegue a mayores.-Le dice ella bebiendo la sopa de miso. -Mmmmm. ¡Rica!. Es muy rica.

-¿A ver?. No la he probado aún.-Le dice Shinji. Prueba un poco y de verdad estaba sabrosa. -¡Vaya! Es deliciosa. Te ha salido bien Asuka.

-Oh... gracias.-Se sonroja ella. -¿A ver?.-Ella prueba también y no podía creer que lo hizo bien. -¡Vaya!. Es cierto. Es riquisima.

Shinji sonríe al igual que ella. Misato también. "-Vaya. Estos dos si que son especiales. En efecto. Se llevan mucho mejor que antes".

**Minutos mas tarde.**

A paso normal, Shinji y Asuka iban camino al instituto municipal. Ése día para su suerte hacía menos calor que el día anterior. Por lo tanto, el tiempo estaba agradable.

Caminaban en silencio pero se empezó a dar una charla interesante. -Oye Shinji.

-¿Sí?.

-Aummm. Con respecto a la situación de hoy a la mañana, bueno...creo que yo fuí la responsable. No lo hice con mala intención.

-¿¡Qué hiciste!?.-Le pregunta él molesto.

-Bueno. En un momento de la noche te estaba doliendo allí abajo. Y sentí lástima. Digo, estabas dormido pero te molestaba tu temita de "ya sabemos". Entonces, para reconfortarte sólo hice algo para tú comodidad. Te quité los pantalones y te masajeé allí abajo y te puse una crema para aliviar el dolor. Sólo hice eso. ¡No quise hacer nada sucio!. Pero guarda el secreto. Creo que debes visitar a un especialista, mmmmm. Un urólogo creo.

-No te entiendo Asuka. Me despierto desnudo y tú me recriminas por eso. ¿Quién puede entenderte tonta?. Además. ¿Qué estabas haciendo sin playera?.

-¡Tenía calor!. Y me quedé dormida.-Le dice ella sonrojada.

-Ok, te creo. Eres estúpida en algunas cosas, pero se que no lo haces a propósito. Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Tengo que averiguar un Urólogo.

Ella le sonríe y continuaban caminando rumbo al instituto.

Faltaban dos calles para llegar a la entrada del instituto cuando Shinji sintió alguien tocándole el hombro.

Él ve por arriba de su hombro. -Oh chicos.

-Buenos días.

Asuka ponía cara de malas.

-Buen día Asuka.

-Buen día. Mmmm. Me acordé de algo. ¡Ah ya sé!.

Ella arremete contra Suzuhara tomándolo del cuello de su campera y le da un puñetazo en el rostro. Shinji y Kensuke quedaron sorprendidos por esa actitud repentina por parte de ella con los ojos bien abiertos además de sus bocas.

-¡Asuka!. ¿Qué carajos te sucede?.-Le dice Shinji tomándola de los hombros.

-Recordé que mi "puño" tenía una cita con éste idiota.

Suzuhara se levanta del suelo con la intención de increparla. -¿¡Qué rayos haces pedazo de idiota!?. ¿Por qué me golpeaste?.

-Número uno, por decirme "imbécil" a mis espaldas, número dos por incitar al Shinjidiota en declarar sus sentimientos hacia mí con ustedes, en vez de primero conmigo.-Le enumeraba ella con sus dedos.

Y de paso Kensuke registraba todo con su cámara de vídeo. Ella lo ve de reojo lanzando desde sus ojos celestes rayitos amarillos y Shinji se tomaba la frente en señal de "ésto se pondrá feo".

-Que buena toma. ¿No creen?. ¡Ay!. Mejor me voy.

-¡Voy a hacer mierda ésa maldita cámara tuya!.-Lo corria ella a Kensuke por toda la calle tomando envión.

-¡Mi primer registro como corresponsal bélico!.

-¡Voy a matarte cabrón!. ¿¡Quieres una exclusiva!?. ¡Te la daré con gusto!.-Le gritaba ella.

Suzuhara se masajeaba su mandíbula. -Esto es el colmo. Primero tú ¿y ahora tu "novia"?.

-No es mi novia.

-Oh vamos amigo. Admítelo que lo es. Lo que sucede es que es tan estúpida y temperamental que nada se lo toma en serio. Pasarás el resto de tu vida con ésa tipa y como vienen las cosas, creo que no sobreviviré a tu "casamiento".

-Si es que Aida-Kun no sobrevive en ésta instancia.-Le menciona Shinji señalándole a los dos corriendo en dirección al instituto.

-¡Rayos!. ¡Vamos a buscarlos antes de que él salga gravemente lastimado.

-Te sigo.-Le dice Shinji corriendo a la par de él y tratando de alcanzar a Asuka y Kensuke que ya les llevaban metros de ventaja.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Luego de un día de escuela ante la declaración de los sentimientos de Shinji, Asuka se abre de sentimientos con él pidiéndole que si sucede algo en alguna batalla, no la abandone en el Entry Plug. Pero deberá controlar sus impulsos temperamentales ante situaciones comprometedoras con su nuevo confidente, lo cual puede ocasionar momentos calamitosos e incómodos para con Shinji y sus allegados.

Misato se enteró por Ritsuko que las MAGI sufrieron un intento de Hackeo y se está investigando el incidente.

Camino a la escuela al siguiente día, el dúo de pilotos se encuentran con Kensuke y Toji y se da una situación de tensión debido a los impulsos de Asuka.

Nota al lector: notarán que en éste capítulo la relación entre Shinji y Gendo es un poco mas estrecha, pero en realidad no es así. La idea es que desde el punto de vista de los mas puristas de NGE, es quitarle un poco ésa monotonía en el diálogo. No se olviden que en mi Fic, Shinji es mas abierto a expresar sus sentimientos, es mas determinado y curioso, por lo tanto la conversación entre ellos dos es más fluida y hasta tal vez un poco mas dinámica.

**Capítulo 3**

Shinji y Toji llegan al instituto municipal buscando a Asuka y a Kensuke. Se encuentran con Hokari en el aula. -¡Delegada!. ¿Has visto a Asuka y Kensuke?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-No los he visto. Estuve controlando los ingresos al aula 2-A. ¡No se tarden!. En breve iniciará las clases.-Les advertía Hokari.

-No nos tardaremos.-Le dice Toji a pasos apresurados con Shinji por los pasillos del instituto.

-¡Rayos!. ¿Dónde pueden estar?.-Le menciona Toji.

-Espera.-Le dice Shinji deteniendolo.

Toma su teléfono celular y hace sonar el teléfono de Asuka. Se escuchó el Ringtone. -¡Por allá!. Le señala él en los descansos de otras escaleras con acceso a otros pisos.

Descienden hasta planta baja y llegan al anexo de otra entrada al edificio. Shinji ve a Asuka en su pose característica de firmeza tomándose la cadera con ambas manos y sus piernas abiertas en tijera. El viento movía sus trenzas atadas gracias a los clips nerviosos A10.

-Oh no.

Ven a Kensuke tirado en el suelo inconsciente y todo desfigurado de los posibles golpes recibidos por ella. Pero a su derecha su cámara de vídeo estaba intacta.

-¡Aida-Kun!.-Grita Toji acercándose a él.

Shinji ve la situación con rostro de terror. -¿Está vivo?.-Pregunta él.

-Por supuesto que si par de idiotas.-Dice Asuka con expresión de enojo.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste!?. Le pregunta Shinji tomándola de los hombros zamarreandola.

Ella le da un leve cachetazo en su mejilla -¡Nada!.

-¿¡Nada!?.

-Hm hm hm hm.-Kensuke con todas sus fuerzas intenta levantar su mano apuntando las escaleras y no a Asuka.

-El tarado se cayó por las escaleras y pude rescatar su tesoro mas apreciado.-Ella se cruza de manos. -Dios proveerá y en éste caso estuvo de mi lado -Ella sonríe ligeramente.

-¿¡Podemos creerte ésa historia!?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Mmmm. ¡No mentiría pedazo de idiota!.-Le dice ella gritándole y agitando sus brazos.

-Ayuda...-Pide Kensuke.

-Después hablaremos Asuka. Ve a la clase. Nosotros llevaremos a Aida la enfermería.-Le menciona Shinji.

-Suerte.-Les responde ella fríamente.

Ella se retiraba subiendo por las escaleras. Shinji y Toji llevaban a Kensuke a rastras a la enfermería. -Oye Shinji tienes que intentar controlar los impulsos de ésta tipa. Alguien puede "morir".

-Encima que me tengo que encargar de pilotear un Eva ¿Me tengo que ocupar de ella?.

-Si. Cuando dos personas se gustan, se complementan y deben apoyarse mutuamente. Debes tratar de domar a esa "fiera" teutona. -Le responde Toji intentando subir a su amigo Kensuke por las escaleras. -¡Vamos amigo!. ¡Ayúdanos!.

-Despierta Aida.

-Agua...agua.-Le dice él de forma exagerada.

**Mientras en el aula 2-A.**

Asuka se ubicó en su puprite a la espera del profesor. Ella estaba seria y malhumorada. Pensaba en lo sucedido. Se sentía apenada y con cierto grado de culpabilidad por lo que le sucedió a Kensuke.

**Flashback. Minutos atrás...**

Asuka perseguía a Kensuke por todo el instituto. Él se detiene a espaldas a la escalera que conducía a los pisos inferiores.

-¡Está bien!. Me rindo.

-¡Dame la maldita cámara o sufriras las consecuencias!.-Le grita ella.

-¡Espera!. No la destruyas por favor. ¡Tengo registros muy importantes de las últimas batallas de ustedes y los angeles!.

-¡Dámela!.-Ella se la arrebata pero eso hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras rodando hasta la entrada.

-Oh Dios.-Dijo ella preocupada.

Descendió hasta allí y vio a Kensuke tirado en el suelo. Se acerca a él deja la cámara a su lado y lo revisaba. Él estaba inconsciente pero respiraba. -¡Éso te pasa por ser un idiota!. No te dejaré solo. Esperaré a que lleguen tus otros dos integrantes.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Ella se pone de pie y quiere salir del aula, pero Hikari la intercede. -Asuka-Chan. ¿Te vas?.

-Si. Tengo un asunto pendiente en la enfermería.-Le contesta ella seria pero con respeto.

Ella notó que Rei todavía no llegó a la clase.

Se dirigió a la enfermería, tocó la puerta.

La enfermera de turno, la misma que los atendió a ella y a Shinji ayer, es la que abre la puerta.

-Oh. ¿Otra vez tú?.

-Permiso. Quiero ver a...

Ella ve a Kensuke ya casi recuperado solo con algunas venditas en su cara. Shinji y Toji la veían con seriedad.

-¿A qué vienes?. ¿Te arrepentiste?.-Le pregunta Toji de mala gana.

-¡Cállate estúpido número 2!.-Le contesta en mala forma. Se acerca a él. Kensuke la miraba apenado y ella también. -Oye, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?.-Le pregunta ella.

-Sobreviviré. Les dije a ellos dos que no fue tu culpa. Solo caí por las escaleras.

-Si es que le creemos a ambos.-Dice Toji. A lo que Shinji pide un minuto de paz moviendo sus manos en señal de tranquilidad y con gotitas en su cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

-Fui un tarado. Debo controlar mis impulsos también. Soy fanático de todo lo que tenga que ver con lo militar.

Ella le sonríe y se acerca a él y le susurra a su oreja. -¿Quieres saber un secreto?.

Kensuke se sorprende por la pregunta de Asuka.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

**Horas mas tarde.**

Durante el transcurso de la clase, todo fue normal para los cuatro. Asuka hizo las pases con Kensuke y Toji. Llegó el horario de almuerzo y estaban fuera del aula en las escaleras.

-Ohhhh. ¿Es en serio?.-Pregunta Kensuke a Asuka emocionado.

-Así es. Hay un canal oculto de audio y vídeo que permite transmitir la señal de las cámaras modulares de nuestras unidades a tus dispositivos de vídeo. Podrás retratar todo sin necesidad de que pases peligro alguno. Así puedes aprovechar filmar con la otra desde otro sitio y luego compaginar las imágenes.-Le dice ella comiendo un poco de la comida de ayer que hizo junto a Shinji.

-No sabía que teníamos eso.-Le dice Shinji.

-Mi unidad 02 lo tiene. Ya le pasé los datos a idiota número 3 para que los sincronice.

-¡Gracias Asuka-Chan!. No eres tan mala después de todo.

-Oye Asuka. ¿Puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres?.-Le dice Toji molesto.

-¡Deben ganarse mi confianza ingratos para que los llame por sus nombres!. Admiren que apenas les hablo.-Les dice ella a lo que Shinji la observaba.

"-Vaya. Éso es un gran paso. Significa que se está abriendo de a poco y no siendo tan cerrada."

-A propósito. ¿Saben algo de su compañera de pilotaje?. Hoy no vino.-Decía Toji.

-No tenemos forma de contactarla.-Dice Asuka. -Tú sabes en donde vive Shinji-Kun.

-Si. Podríamos ir de pasada para darle su id. Ya que con la actual tendrá el acceso denegado.

-Iremos después de almorzar.-Le dice ella.

-¿Hoy no estarán con nosotros después del almuerzo?.-Le pregunta Toji.

-Ejercicios de sincronización.-Le menciona Shinji.

-¿Y cómo es eso?.-Pregunta Kensuke.

-¡Basta de preguntas!. ¡No podemos darte demasiada información!. Ya con mucho lo que te dí, será suficiente.-Le dice Asuka de mala gana.

-Ehhhh je je je je je. Tranquila Asuka-Chan. No quiero hacerte encabronar.

-Haces bien.-Le dice ella con los ojos cerrados y comiendo un poco mas.

**Luego del almuerzo...**

El dúo caminaba rumbo a una estación de tren para dirigirse al complejo de edficios donde actualmente reside Rei. Mientras caminaban, se dió una charla.

-Sabes, cuando quieres eres amable. No dudo que no hayas golpeado a Aida-Kun.

-Le pasó por tarado. Sólo me acerqué a él y le quité su cámara. Rodó por las escaleras. Pero está bien.-Le sonríe ella.

Caminaban por un sendero con vista al lago y faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de tren y ella se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo para acurrucarse a su lado.

-Quiero caminar así. Ya que estamos a solas.-Le dice ella con ternura.

-Vaya, a veces me sorprendes. Me gusta caminar así también. Debes cuidar tus impulsos Asuka. Eres demasiado temperamental. Mas con mis amigos.

-Estoy trabajando en eso. Cuesta. Pero lo estoy mejorando.-Le dice de mala gana. -Es que es una mezcla de varios sentimientos juntos y simplemente me sale lo que venga.

-Antes de actuar, piensa. Piensa si vale la pena decirlo o no. Debes entender que a los demás le puede caer bien o mal lo que digas.

-¿Ahhhh?. ¿Y por qué contigo es diferente?.

-Porque ya me acostumbre y te quie...-Shinji se sonrojó. Estaba a punto de decirle algo mas.

-¿Qué ibas a decirme sonso?.-Le pregunta Asuka con cara de pícara.

-Nada nada. ¡Ya estoy acostumbrado a tus idioteces y contestaciones infantiles!.

-Ohhhh. Esta bien. Adorable Shinjidiota.-Le dice ella con las mejillas inflamadas y acurrucada en su brazo expulsando una leve nubecita de aire blanco.

-No tienes remedio.-Se apena él.

Llegan a la estación. El tren los llevaría al lado oeste de Tokyo-3, donde se encuentra el complejo de edificios donde reside Rei.

En el tren Shinji se concentraba leyendo algunos apuntes de clase, mientras que Asuka utilizaba el Walkman Sdat de Shinji, quien se lo prestó porque se lo pidió con la condición de que se lo cuide como la cosa más apreciada del mundo. El Sdat funcionaba bien, pero había algunas pistas que apenas eran audibles debido a la cantidad de años que ya tenían ésas cintas.

-Creo que a tu madre le encantaba Abba.

-Si. La pista N 20.

-Hasta que ya te lo sabes de memoria.

-Un día mi padre me lo dió. Dijo que era de Yui de mi madre. Lo guardé como lo más apreciado que podría llegar a tener de ella. Espero que lo cuides.

Él continuaba leyendo los apuntes, faltaban dos estaciones mas. Asuka continuaba escuchando hasta que llegaron a la estación donde debían descender.

Descendieron del tren. Ella le guarda el reproductor en su maletín. -Ok. ¿A dónde?.

-Debemos caminar hacia ése complejo de allí.

-¿Ehhhh?.

Asuka miraba la calle parcialmente destruida. Máquinas trabajando y unos edificios eternos idénticos uno al lado de otro mostrando signos de falta de mantenimiento y abandono.

-¿¡Allí vive!?.

-Si. Sigamos.

-¡Éste lugar es la muerte!.

-Anda no te quejes.

Caminaron por la acera hasta llegar al edificio indicado.

-Ok. El apartamento de Rei queda en éste edificio. Creo recordarlo.

-No es un sitio digno donde pueda vivir una chica como señorita perfección. Éste sitio es típico de una película de catástrofe.

Subieron varios pisos hasta llegar a un pasillo que los conducía a diferentes apartamentos. Asuka se mantenía cerca de Shinji apoyándose en sus hombros.

-¿Tienes miedo?.-Le dice él en tono de burla.

-¡Claro que no!. En realidad ella si tenía algo de miedo.

-Bien.-Él mira las indicaciones en su teléfono celular y estaban frente a la puerta. -Aquí es.

-¡Al fin!. Toquemos el timbre.

Asuka tocaba el timbre del intercomunicador adosado a un costado de la puerta. Nadie respondía.

Esperaron unos segundos y nadie les abrió. -Ok. Ni modo. Debemos ingresar.-Le dice Shinji.

-¿Seguro?.

-Siempre deja la puerta abierta. Vine aquí una vez.

Ambos ingresan y cierran la puerta por detrás. Shinji observa los alrededores del apartamento y ve la cama desordenada y un balde lleno de vendas con sangre.

Asuka por su parte ve que hay unas cápsulas medicinales, posiblemente se trataban de vitaminas. Ella tomaba un blíster y lo miraba minuciosamente. Shinji la ve. -No toques nada.

-¿A caso señorita perfección se alimenta a base de vitaminas?.

Se escucha una puerta abrir. Era la del baño. Rei sale desnuda con una toalla en sus hombros. Shinji la ve ligeramente pero Asuka se le interpuso tapándole los ojos con sus manos -¿¡Qué haces idiota!?. ¡Está desnuda!. ¡Mira a otro lado!.

-¡Oye!. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?...

-¿Qué hacen aquí?.-Pregunta Rei con un toque de indeferencia. Se acerca a ambos.

-¡Lo!. ¡Lo siento!. Sólo vinimos a buscarte y a traerte ésto. -Asuka le mete la mano en el bolsillo a Shinji y le entrega su Id nueva. Rei la ve con indiferencia. -Gracias.

Ella con monotonía se acerca a una cómoda, abre un cajón y se pone unas pantaletas blancas. Luego se pone su uniforme de la escuela, se peina ligeramente su cabello y se lleva una pastilla a la boca, bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-Ya puedes ver tarado.-Le dice Asuka.

-Ok.

-¿No podían esperar afuera?.

-Tocamos timbre y no atendías. Y él quiso entrar directamente.-Le explica Asuka.

-Ok. Bien vamos.

-¿Vas a dejar todo así desordenado?.-Le dice Asuka.

-Asuka.-Le dice Shinji en señal de que no se entrometa en sus asuntos.

Todos salen del apartamento con rumbo al geofront de NERV.

Mientras descendían por las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la estación de tren, los tres conversaban.

-¿Por qué te ausentaste hoy?.-Le pregunta Asuka con curiosidad.

-Tuve inconvenientes de salud.

-¿Estás bien?. Haremos los ejercicios de sincronización. Si te llegan a dar mal los valores, aunque sea avisa que tienes algo.

-Estoy bien. Yo...

Shinji no la notaba bien. Parecía cansada. Ella sin motivo empieza a perder el conocimiento y él la toma del brazo. Asuka evitó que se golpeara la cabeza. -¿¡Qué rayos!?.

-¡Asuka!. Llama a Misato.

-¡Ok ok!. Ahí la llamo.

Shinji acomodó la cabeza de Rei en su regazo. -Ok tranquila. Todo estará bien.-Le dice él. Le toma la frente y tenía mucha fiebre. -¡Cielos!. Vuelas de fiebre.

-Es que...yo pensé que era algo menor. Dile a Langley que avise al Comandante.

-¿A mi padre?. ¿Y qué tiene que ver?.

-Él sabrá que hacer.

Asuka culminaba el llamado. -¡Listo!. Vienen hacía acá. De paso nos quedaremos con ella.

Rei extira el brazo lo máximo que puede y toma la camisa de Asuka con delicadeza. -Avísenle al Comandante Ikari.

-¿¡Y cómo quieres que le avise si no tengo el maldito número!?.

-¡Asuka!. ¡Déja de gritar por favor!. Le avisamos a Misato y ella viene con asistencia.

-Es que...si no le avisan a él, yo...

-¿Tú qué?.

Ella se desmaya y pierde el conocimiento. Los clips nerviosos A-10 de Asuka vibraban. Cuando éstos lo hacen, significaba presencia de patrón azul. Era una facultad opcional que tenían los de ella, motivo por el cuál los llevaba puestos todo el tiempo para detectar amenazas. -¿¡Qué!?. ¡Shinji!. ¡Aléjate!.-Le grita ella empujándolo fuera de Rei.

-¿¡Qué pasa!?.

-¡Corre!.-Ella lo toma de la mano y de un santiamén, un pequeño campo AT apareció alrededor de Rei.

-¿Qué?. ¡No puede ser!. ¿Ella es un ángel?.

-¡No lo sé!. Pero salgamos de aquí. ¡Es peligroso!.

-¿Y Rei?.

-¡No sé!. ¡Salgamos de aquí!.

Ambos corren como podían. Se presumía que si el campo AT sin un Suit Plug los llegaba a tocar, morirían al instante. Al costado de la carretera se tiran al suelo en una zanja y observaban el campo cómo reaccionaba alrededor de Rei. -No entiendo nada. ¿Qué sucede?.-Dice Shinji.

-Observemos a ver que sucede mientras llega "la caballería".

-¿Cómo sabías de eso?.

-Después te explico.-Le menciona con cara de terror.

El campo AT duró unos minutos hasta que desapareció. Los clips nerviosos de Asuka dejaron de vibrar. -Se fué el campo AT.-Susurra Asuka desconcertada.

Shinji se sale de la zanja y corre hacia la posición de Rei. Asuka intenta tomarlo de su camisa pero no llega a tiempo. -¡Shinji!. ¡VEN AQUÍ!.-Le grita con desesperación.

Él haciendo oidos sordos a lo que le advierte su compañera, se acerca lentamente a Rei. Ella parecía estar bien, pero inconsciente. Se acerca lo suficiente como para hablarle.

-Rei. ¡Háblame!.

Asuka observaba todo a la distancia y escucha la presencia de 5 aviones V22 Osprey con insignias de la ONU y NERV aterrizando cerca de allí con personal de infantería. También ve la presencia de Gendo, Ritsuko y Misato. Personal médico desciende del otro avión y a pasos apresurados se acercan a la posición de Shinji y Rei.

Estando en el medio de aquella desolada calle y ahora con demasiada gente, Misato se acerca a ella. -¿Qué sucedió?.

La alemana estaba estupefacta. Aún no salía de su trance. Observaba toda la situación y no le respondió a su tutora.

Shinji por su parte se acerca a Rei y la toma de la espalda intentando levantarla. Gendo se acerca a ambos y personal médico también.

-¿Qué paso?.-Pregunta su padre preocupado pero tranquilo.

-Se desmayó. Y luego de la nada apareció un campo AT.

-Tiene sentido.-Le responde él.

Él no compendió a lo que se refería su padre.

Rei despierta y abre de a poco sus ojos. Ve a Gendo y a su hijo. Ella sonríe ligeramente y los nombra. -Estoy bien. Gracias a ambos.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí.-Le menciona Gendo.

Shinji apoya su mano en la frente y estaba bien. La temperatura había disminuido considerablemente a valores normales.

Personal médico la atiende y la sube en una camilla rumbo a uno de los aviones V22. -Vendrás con nosotros.-Le indica Gendo.

Shinji observa al otro lado de la calle a Asuka y a su tutora. Misato mantenía una conducta de cautela y lo observaba con una expresión de seriedad. Asuka por su parte su expresión era de desconcierto. Como si su corazón estuviera dolido y su confianza y determinación se desmonoraban. Ella agacha la cabeza y cerraba sus puños con múltiples sentimientos y sensaciones, pasando por el enojo, la tristeza y la decepción . No se podía comprender a simple vista lo que ella sentía, pero Misato allí a su lado veía desde atrás su conducta emocional. Ella da la vuelta y ve su rostro dolido y sus ojos húmedos casi a punto de derramar una lágrima. Pero éso no sucedió. Su temperamento no se lo permitió. Su expresión en su rostro se transformó y paso a ser insensible y serio. Simplemente caminó por la carretera hasta el siguiente V22 y Misato siguiéndola por detrás. Ella se había dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado en ella pero no quiso indagar. Se subieron a la aeronave. La alemana se pone el cinturón y Misato se pone a su lado, también abrochandoselo. Simplemente ella fijó la mirada en la ventana. Misato la vió ligeramente. Ritsuko estaba en el otro asiento frente a ellas también seria. Ninguna de las tres dijo nada. Se limitaron a permanecer en silencio, mientras el V22 despegaba de forma vertical.

En el otro V22, Shinji y Gendo viajaban solos. También se disponía a despegar con rumbo a NERV.

En el tiempo que duró el viaje nadie habló. Asuka firme observaba por la ventana el paisaje de Tokyo-3.

A los pocos minutos el V22 aterriza en una plataforma de cemento junto a otras naves estacionadas. Asuka se desabrocha el cinturón abre la puerta y desciende de la aeronave caminando sin rumbo. Misato al intentar seguirla, Ritsuko la detiene tomándola del hombro.

-Por hoy el día ha terminado para ellos. Posponemos los ejercicios de simulación. Vuelvan a casa.-Le menciona ella.

Misato la ve con desconcierto. -Tú siempre supiste algo que el resto jamás supo. ¿Qué es Rei?.

-No estoy autorizada a responder. Mejor vuelvan a casa. Ha sido mucho para ella.-Le señala Ritsuko a la piloto del 02 parada esperando por su tutora.

Misato desciende del V22 y camina a pasos lentos observando a su alrededor los demás V22 que aterrizaban a la distancia. Pudo ver en el que viajaba Rei con un equipo médico. En otro, ve a Shinji y a su padre caminando hacia una de las entradas que conducían al Geofront posiblemente con rumbo hacia el Dogma.

Tampoco era un día para que ella sea participe de ésa reunión. Se acerca a Asuka. Miembros de infantería de NERV caminaban de un lado a otro, controlando la zona. Ella le puso una mano en su hombro. -Vámonos Asuka. Hoy no habrá ejercicios de sincronización.-Le menciona ella.

Ella no le contestó con palabras, pero con un simple movimiento asintiendo con su cabeza.

Ambas caminaban con rumbo a otra entrada que conducía al Geofront donde se encontraba el área de estacionamiento de vehículos para personal.

Descienden por un monorail que iba en paralelo al de carga para transportar vehículos ligeros. Durante el trayecto largo, ninguna habló. Al llegar hasta la base del estacionamiento, descienden del Monorail y allí Asuka identifica el Alpine de Misato y espera a que ella le destrabe la puerta desde el telecomando a distancia. Al presionar uno de ellos el coche produce el pitido típico de desconexión de la alarma y se escucha el mecanismo de apertura destrabando las puertas. Asuka abre del lado del acompañante y se sienta para luego cerrarlo. Misato se sube del lado del conductor y cierra la puerta.

Los primeros segundos fueron difíciles. Ninguna quería decir algo. Misato aún no puso en marcha el motor y esperaba algo de Asuka.

-Oye, yo...

-Solo conduce. Quiero volver a casa.-Le interrumpe ella con una voz serena pero triste.

-Esta bien.-Ella gira las llaves y el motor arranca.

El coche se mueve y ella lo posiciona en la rampa del monoriel de carga que los llevaría a la superficie.

El monoriel inicia su ascenso y ambas estáticas miraban al frente disfrutando la vista del Geofront. Su tutora intentaba que se sienta a gusto y no hablar de lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. No era momento para hablar de eso. Pero si Asuka quería hablar, no sería mala idea sacarle el tema.

-Estoy...dolida, triste y decepcionada. Sinceramente me importa un carajo lo que sea Rei. Si es un ángel o un ser humano con poderes, me da igual. Sólo me siento decepcionada por ése imbécil. Arriesgué mi vida y a él no le importó.-Decía Asuka intentando no levantar el tono de voz pero claramente estaba hablando de Shinji.

Misato la veía de reojo. Ella simplemente le puso una mano en su hombro. -Si quieres cuéntame lo que sucedió, a ver si puedo ayudarte en algo.

-Cuando lleguemos. No tengo ganas ahora.-Le responde ella con una voz abatida.

-Ok de acuerdo, pero quiero verte bien "amorcito". ¿Siii?. Aún eres mi chiquita no lo olvides. Niña consentida.

Ella infla sus mejillas en señal de descargo. -El amor apesta. Susurra ella para que Misato no la escuche

-¿Cómo?.-Le pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Nada!. ¡No fastidies!.-Le recrimina Asuka cruzando sus brazos con ambos ojos cerrados.

-Ja ja ja ja. Eres una chiquilla malcriada. Ánimo mi niña. Tendrás varias decepciones amorosas en tu vida. Hablas con una experta en el tema.

-Siiii claro. ¿Kaji por ejemplo?.-La mira ella con sarcasmo.

-Mhhh.-Ella se muerde el labio inferior y le salía una crucecita en sentido caricaturesco en la frente.-Ehhhh ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Asuka.-Ella se acerca a ella para abrazarla muy fuerte y apretarle las mejillas.-¡Eres muuuuuuy linda!. ¿Sabias?. Ella se los extira y gritaba. Su cara se deformaba en sentido caricaturesco.

-¡Guaaaaa!. ¡Misato!. ¡Déjame!. ¡No estoy de humor para tus idioteces!.

-¡Pero yo creo que siiiii!.

-¡Ya suéltame!.-Le dice ella empujándola con delicadeza.

-Ja ja ja ja ja. ¿Ves?. Ya estás mejor.

Ella sonríe levemente. -Nunca cambias. ¿No?. Debes ser mas fuerte que yo. Admiro esa fortaleza tuya. Creí que yo también la tenía, hasta que sucedió lo de hace un rato. La señorita perfección se desmayó, aparentemente por fiebre. Pero mis clips nerviosos detectaron un patrón azúl y vi un destello en su pecho. Claramente se trataba de la materialización de un campo AT. Mi primera decisión fue hacer entrar en razón al Shinjidiota de que nos fuéramos de allí. Nos ocultamos en una zanja al costado de la carretera. Vimos todo a la distancia. No era un campo AT normal. Parecía como que su función principal era el de proteger a Ayanami. Cambiaba de tamaño y se posicionó sobre su cabeza durante unos minutos, creo que fueron unos 15, hasta que desapareció. Y ahí fue que el maldito estúpido fue a verla. Le advertí, lo quise tomar de su camisa para que se quedara conmigo pero no le importó. Estúpido inconsciente Shinji. Lo odio.-Culmina ella con la vista fija en el rostro de Misato.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para responderle. Todavía faltaba una distancia considerable para que el monorail llegue a su destino en la superficie.

-Entonces era un campo AT. Pero lo que realmente te molestó fue que Shinji fuera a ver a Rei en vez de quedarte contigo. Se entiende. Lo amas.

-Hgmm.-Ella se atraganta.-No seas ingenua. Me gusta pero no lo amo. Aún.

-Ja ja ja ja. ¿Y por qué no puedes amarlo?.

-Porque es un tarado ingenuo. Le falta crecer y demostrarme que me quiere. Le daré su merecido cuando lo vuelva a ver.

-Eres una mocosa ¿Sabés?.-Le dice Misato culminando la charla para luego de unos minutos de silencio.

El transporte continúa su ascenso ya faltaba cada vez poco.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué se fue con su padre?.

-Asuntos de ellos dos. Capaz quiere hablarle sobre Rei. Después nos enteraremos.-Le dice Misato

-Quiero contarte algo. No aquí. Prefiero cuando lleguemos al apartamento. ¿Puede ser?.

-Esta bien. Cuando lleguemos me cuentas.-Le dice Misato.

Luego de unos minutos más, el Monorial se detiene acomodándose en una plataforma para que el Alpine de Misato pueda descender. El coche se mueve y ella maniobra para continuar por el tunel de salida rumbo a Tokyo-3.

Asuka parecía que ya estaba mejor. Su humor que la caracteriza ya había vuelto, pero aún seguía molesta con Shinji. Dependerá de su actitud frente a Asuka y sus explicaciones con respecto al incidente del motivo del acercamiento hacia Rei y su preocupación por una persona que aún se presume peligrosa por sus facultades desconocidas.

El trayecto duró unos 20 minutos desde la salida del túnel y llegaron al aparcamiento del edificio. Asuka desciende esperando a Mistao y ambas caminan hacia el pasillo que las llevaría a la entrada del apartamento. Misato acciona el botón de apertura de la puerta automática y ésta se desliza dándoles ingreso al apartamento. Se quitan sus zapatos conforme a las costumbres del país Nipón.

-Me quitaré el uniforme. Me pondré algo más cómodo.

-Siiii, yo también.-Le responde su tutora.

Asuka se pone el vestido amarillo. El mismo que utilizó el primer día que se encontró con Shinji. "-Me trae lindos recuerdos. Pero, sigo enojada contigo Shinjidiota. Cuando vuelvas, juro que antes de que digas algo te daré una buena tunda para que aprendas.

Al ponerse el vestido sale de su pequeña habitación y se dirige a la sala de estar. Allí Penpen miraba televisión como si nada le preocupase. Se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué miras pingüino?.-Le menciona ella.

Penpen emite unos soniditos típicos de un ave y le señala con su ala derecha el televisor con un programa de interés general sobre Japón y sus especies supervivientes luego del segundo impacto.

-Mmm. Aburrido. Cambiemos a algo más emocionante. ¿Qué tal un poco de animé?.

Asuka toma el control y pone un canal muy conocido de Tokyo-2 que pasaban Animé las 24 horas. Justo estaban dando una serie muy famosa que trataba de romance escolar.

-Bah. El mismo argumento, una y otra vez. Antes los animé eran más originales. Se les han acabado las ideas. ¿No es así pingüino?.

Misato se aparece con sus típicos Shorts de jeans ajustados y una sudadera blanca de hace años con las siglas de su Universidad. Ella se dirige a la cocina y toma de la nevera una lata de cerveza para abrirla y luego sumarse en el sofá junto a Asuka y Penpen.

-¿Qué hay en la tv?.

-El animé del momento. Me parece sumamente con falta de creatividad, sin sentido. Típica novela ligera escolar, donde el chico poco popular se enamora de la mas linda de la clase y ésta resulta ser una Tsundere que a la larga lo termina aceptando.

-Bueno no tan diferente como tú y Shinji, ¿No?.

Ella frunció el seño. -No digas estupideces Misa-chan.

-Jajajaj. Tranquilamente nuestro mundo también podriar ser un animé ¿No?.

-Demasiado fantástico sería.

-Ja ja ja ja.-Ella bebía un sorbo de cerveza.

Se limitaron a ver el capítulo y luego los próximos que vendrían.

**Mientras tanto en el Geofront horas después.**

En una habitación Rei estaba dormida en una cama, conectada a un monitor que medía sus signos vitales y un suero. Shinji la observa desde otra sala contigua a través de una ventana que tenía exactamente el mismo tamaño de la habitación. Estaba solo a la espera de su padre cuando se aparece y se ubica a su lado.

-Ella está bien.-Le dice Gendo.

-Me da la intención de que sabías que ésto podría llegar a suceder. ¿No?.-Le dice mirándolo seriamente con aire de sorpresa.

Gendo se acomoda sus lentes. -Si. Era una de las posibles situaciones. Ella es especial. No significa que sea una amenaza.

Shinji le clava la mirada con una expresión de enojo. -Explícame lo del campo AT.

-¿Qué quieres que te explique?. Ya lo has visto.

-No te hagas el misterioso conmigo. Ella no es normal tú lo mencionaste.

-Es especial.

-Se puede entender como un sinónimo.-Culmina Shinji.

Ambos se fijan nuevamente en Rei.

-¿Qué es el proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana?.-Le pregunta él rompiendo el hielo y llendo al fondo del asunto.

-Vaya. Me asombras y pensé que no eras capaz de averiguar mas cosas. Veo que.-Él se mete una mano dentro de su saco y le muestra tres fotografías. En ellas aparecía Asuka siendo la última con Shinji en la azotea tomadas desde el aire el día anterior.-Tu nueva "noviecita" sabe algo. Igual no es algo de lo que me tenga que preocupar. Pero debes entender que si ella hace algo o te incita a realizar un acto que no esté conforme a nuestras reglas, se puede tornar en una amenaza. Inclusive más peligroso que un Ángel mismo.

Shinji se preocupa. -No es una amenaza. Quiere saber la verdad.

Gendo le sonríe ligeramente y se pone una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón en señal de confianza propia. -Por el momento ustedes deben cumplir sus funciones básicas y significa pilotear sus unidades evangelion. "Largo y arduo es el camino que conduce del infierno a la luz". -Culmina la charla Gendo

-Milton. El paraíso perdido.

-Creo que fuí bastante claro. Ok, si quieren averiguar la verdad, adelante. Pero no les garantizo ningún tipo de inmunidad. Habrán consecuencias y no me interesa que seas mi hijo. No te defenderé.

-Jamás subestimes a un aprendiz. Padre.-Le responde él con antipatía.

Se retira de la sala y en ese instante Gendo lo toma del brazo. -Hagas lo que hagas, te estaré vigilando. A ti y a la teutona-Refiriendose a Asuka. -Un paso en falso y despídete de todo ésto y sobretodo de ella.

-No dudo que eres un maldito desgraciado, pero al principio no me gustaba pilotear un Eva. Creo que ahora lo disfruto. No me obligues a ocasionar un desastre sin sentido, porque algún día tus planes pueden no salir como lo esperas.

-Sabes que con un simple chasquido y una orden desde el dogma, puedo ocasionar mas desastres. No conoces la verdadera naturaleza de los eva. Creo que tú no deberías subestimar la mayor creación del hombre jamas realizada.

-Éso lo veremos "viejo".-Le responde Shinji soltándose del brazo de forma violenta.

Cuando él abre la puerta Gendo le hace una última mención;- Aún quedan varios Ángeles por derrotar. Tómalo como una pequeña ayuda, cumpliendo fehacientemente mi rol de buen samaritano.

Shinji se retira de allí y camina por un pasillo rumbo al monoriel. Durante la caminata se encuentra con Fuyutsuki. Cruzan miradas y cuando se pensaba que ninguno de los dos se detendría, él lo detiene con unas palabras. -Si vas a revelarte contra el mundo, ten en cuenta que todo cambio por mas pequeño que sea, conlleva consecuencias significativas.

Shinji detiene su marcha, da la vuelta enfocándose en él.


	4. Capítulo 4

**_Resumen del capítulo anterior:_**

El dúo se dirigía al apartamento de Rei para darle su nuevo Id de ingreso a la instalaciones de NERV.

Son testigos de un extraño suceso causado por un presunto problema de salud de la piloto del 00. Un escudo AT aparece sobre su cuerpo y los dos quedan perplejos por la situación.

Asuka avisa a Misato por pedido de su confidente y minutos después, NERV acude al lugar llevándose al piloto de la unidad 01 y 00 al Dogma.

La falta de atención sobre Asuka por parte de Shinji, le genera celos sumado a un sentimiento de decepción y enojo. Misato intenta consolarla lograndolo con éxito y se da un momento de descanso entre ambas esclareciendo sus ideas.

En el Dogma, Shinji intercambia palabras con su padre Gendo, intentando averiguar qué es Rei. Sin recibir respuesta satisfactoria, cuando emprende el retiro de la base, se cruza con Fuyutsuki, el segundo al mando.

**Nota al autor:**

Si bien parte de éste capítulo está basado en el episodio 10 de NGE, hay situaciones que difieren de la serie original y comportamiento de personajes:

1) Asuka y Shinji presencian la destrucción de la sonda, luego de ser desintegrada por la presión del Magma al investigar la crisálida. A diferencia de la serie original, Asuka tiene terror al ver lo sucedido. Shinji por su parte es mas calmo, aunque también temeroso. Pero es aquí que él es mas determinado que ella y toma el rol de tranquilizarla y darle confianza.

Fe de erratas: para mencionar los trajes, en realidad es Plug Suit y no Suit Plug. Disculpen las molestias.

Neon Genesis Evangelion y Rebuild of Evangelion y sus derivados es propiedad intelectual de Gainax Co. Ltd y de Hideaki Anno No me pertenece y soy un simple fanático de la serie.

**Inicio del capítulo. **

**Capítulo 4**

Shinji supuso que si Fuyutsuki le dijo unas palabras, sería apropiado quedarse escuchar mas.

-¿Enfrentarme?. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?.-Le pregunta Shinji con desconcierto.

-Tenía otra impresión sobre ti. Pensaba que eras débil. Pero al fin al cabo tienes agallas. Voy a darte algo que quizás pueda ayudarte.

Él saca del bolsillo de su pantalón, un sobre pequeño. Shinji lo recibe y al abrirlo sintió un cosquilleo por toda su columna vertebral.

Una fotografía de su madre sosteniendolo cuando apenas era un niño de 3 años.

-Fuí autor de aquella hermosa fotografía.

Shinji la da vuelta y estaba escrito en el dorso en Kanji la siguiente palabra:

"Moises"

-Hermosa. ¿Y qué es ésto?.-Le pregunta él

-Tal vez algo que pueda ayudarte. Moises guío a su pueblo liberandolo de la exclavitud y sentó las bases del judaismo. El primer legislador de Israel. Moisés, es "la clave". Quédatela.

Kozo se retira caminando en la dirección desde la que vino Shinji, llendo a la sala en la que se encuentra Gendo. -Habrá un "Century" esperándote para llevarte al apartamento una vez que llegues a la superficie.-Refiriendose al modelo de coche ejecutivo que lo esperaba arriba.

Él ingresa a la sala en la que se encuentra su superior directo. Él observa a Rei aún dormida. -¿Y?.

-No sé si podrá pilotear. Es inestable. Si los niveles de sincronización superan la media permitida, puede desencadenar el inicio del tercer impacto.

-¿Crees que tendrá la memoria celular?.

-No lo sé. Prefiero mantenerla dormida por ésta noche. Creo que debemos buscar un reemplazante si es que se complican las cosas con los futuros encuentros.

-Revisemos el listado del instituto Marduk. Vemos que posibles candidatos tenemos.

-Esperemos. Tal vez ella no recuerde nada de lo sucedido ayer. Pero no sería mala idea un "cuarto" elegido.

-Recién ví a tu hijo Ikari. ¿Cómo lo notaste?.

-Él no superará la barrera de la estupidez humana. Es un 50/50. Una parte se mantendrá en el molde de sus decisiones y el otro puede optar por destruirlo todo.

-Debo decirte que SEELE ya quiere adelantarse al proyecto.

-No hasta terminar lo predicho por los manuscritos. No hagamos estupideces. ¿Qué tienes de Langley?.-Preguntandole seriamente.

-Bueno ella por el momento no es una amenaza, pero posiblemente esté en vinculación con Kaji y el Ministerio de la UE. No sabemos realmente sus propósitos, pero posiblemente quieran frenarnos.

-Siempre ha habido barreras pero las hemos podido sortear fácilmente.

-El tema es que tu hijo no se fanatice con la idea loca de iniciar una masacre sin sentido.-Haciendo mención a la charla que tuvo con Asuka en la azotea el día anterior.

-No tiene las agallas. Además ya sabes que su unidad tiene lo que necesitamos. Tranquilo Fuyutsuki. Venimos por el buen camino. -Culmina Gendo.

Se retiran de la sala. En la otra Rei comienza a despertarse. Estaba confundida y no recuerda lo que sucedió.

"-¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Qué es todo ésto?."

Ella se quiere levantar cuando el monitor suena. Gendo se mete a la habitación junto a Kozo.

-¡Rei!.

Él se acerca a ella. Por su parte, Rei lo ve desconcertada. "-¿Y éste quién es?."

-¿Estas bien?.

Ella intentaba razonar y sentirse tranquila. -Si. Creo que si.

-Me alegro. Sufriste una conmoción. Pero ahora estás bien.

"-¿Qué es todo ésto?".

Shinji por su parte caminaba por un pasillo rumbo al Monoriel. Pero si o si tenía que pasar por la pasarela umbilical en la base media de la jaula donde se resguarda la unidad 01 sumergida como de costumbre en CBL. Al llegar allí, se encontró enfrente a él y se lo quedó viendo durante unos segundos. Él ve la fotografía nuevamente y sin razón aunque con un sentimiento inexplicable, intentaba efectuar una analogía.

-¿Moisés?.-Dice en voz baja.

Oyó unos pasos. Ritsuko se encontraba allí realizándo algunas tareas con las MAGI y de paso quería monitorear unos pequeños detalles de mantenimiento que se le realizaba al Eva de Shinji.

-¿Qué hacías por aquí?.-Le pregunta con curiosidad pero de forma amable.

-Ya terminé con mi padre. Volvía al apartamento.

Ambos observaban el busto de la unidad 01.

-Siempre me pregunté, ¿Qué se siente cuando estás en él?.

-No es muy distinto a ésto.-Le indica con sus manos mostrando su "existencia". -Tú me lo dijiste la primera vez que lo piloteé. El LCL se te mete en los pulmones y a veces te olvidas que estás dentro.

-Te noto diferente desde la primera vez que te vi.-Le dice ella con entusiasmo. -Como mas seguro de ti mismo. ¿Quieres un café?.

-No gracias Ri-chan. Debo irme.

-Solo 5 minutos.-Le dice ella con convicción.

Caminaron hacia la zona de cafetería y la sala de estar de la base. Fuera del Dogma, la seguridad era mínima pero el personal paramilitar custodiaba la zona.

Se acomodaron en una mesa con vista frente al lago y se sirvieron dos café. Conversaban sobre situaciones cotidianas, hasta que ella le toca el tema de Rei.

-Linda vista -Dice Ritsuko

-Si. Hay paz aquí. Si se puede decir de ése modo.

-Tengo que decirte algunas cosas con respecto a Rei. Ella no es lo que tu piensas.

-¿Te refieres a un Ángel?.

-Así es. No es un Ángel, pero posee las facultades. Es la primer ser humana en poder manifestar sus facultades. Es por eso que tal vez es diferente a ustedes.-Refiriendose a él y Asuka.

Shinji bebía un sorbo de café. -¿Y es peligrosa?.

-Depende de cómo se comporte.

-Ya aprovechando el comportamiento hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué la unidad 00 es un prototipo?.

-Fue la primera unidad desarrollada con éxito. Hubo intentos anteriores que fracasaron.

-¿Y qué sucedió con el experimento de sincronización con Rei?. No lo veo como éxito.

Ritsuko bebe un sorbo de café terminando su taza. -La unidad 00 es inestable en algunos aspectos. Pero es operable si se toman los recaudos necesarios. También tiene mucho que ver quien es la persona que pilotea. Y de por si, ella tiene un cierto grado de influencia sobre la unidad.

-Ahora tiene sentido. ¿Y mi unidad es así?

-Tu unidad es ligeramente diferente a la de Rei y mismo a la de Asuka. El de Asuka es una unidad estandarizada de producción. El tuyo fue el primero en su tipo pero prácticamente es una "edición limitada" de una sola unidad.-Le responde ella sonriente.

-Cuando llegué aquí y lo "monté" por primera vez, sentí un aire familiar. Como si en el Entry Plug me sintiera protegido y a la vez con una sensación de ser cobijado.

Ritsuko entendía perfectamente a lo que él se refería. -¿Qué hacías frente a él?. Tenías "algo" en la mano.

-Estaba mirando algo que me dió Fuyutsuki.-Le menciona él a lo que Ritsuko sentía curiosidad.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?.

-Es un secreto.-Le responde él con una leve sonrisa.

-Hmm. Je je. Está bien no me ofendo.-Le responde ella con picardía.

-Oye Ri-chan me encantaría quedarme, pero tengo que irme. Creo que un coche espera por mi arriba.-Le menciona él.

-Bueno. Si tienes que irte.-Le dice ella con amabilidad.-Pués ve.

Cuando él se pone de pie, Ritsuko recibe un llamado a su teléfono celular. Ella atiende. -Akagi.

Shinji se queda allí expectante. -Voy para allá.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunta él.

-No sé. Recibí un mail y Maya me dijo que lo revisase.

Ritsuko busca en su celular el mail. Procedía del Observatorio del Volcán Asama. Informaban sobre una anomalía detectada en el fondo del cráter. Ella se pone seria. -Mmm. Debo irme. Estén atentos, posiblemente tengamos trabajo que hacer. Disfruté el café contigo, tal vez para la próxima se pueda repetir. ¿No crees?.-Le dice ella con amabilidad.

-Oh si.-Le responde Shinji sonrojado.

-Ja ja ja ja. Oh vamos. No es una propuesta indecente, además eres un niño para mí.

-¡No lo pensé de ése modo!.-Le responde él de mala gana.

-Ja ja ja. Nos vemos después. Buen regreso.

Ritsuko se retiraba de la cafetería y Shinji iba en camino hasta el monoriel para llegar a la superficie. Durante el trayecto él observaba nuevamente la fotografía. Y pensaba en lo que le dijo Kozo. "-Moises es la "clave".

-Moisés es la clave. ¿Qué quiso decir?. La clave, la clave. La clave.-Repetía el constantemente.

Llega hasta la superficie de la entrada del túnel y allí tres agentes aguardaban al joven piloto que abordara en el vehículo. Se sube en el asiento trasero y el majestuoso coche ejecutivo iniciaba su andar con destino al apartamento.

Aún era de día pero ya el sol se estaba posando sobre el horizonte. Eran las 18:00 hora de Tokyo-3 y el tiempo había pasado con rapidez.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del apartamento, Misato oyó el coche llegar. Observa por la ventana. Asuka estaba entretenida con una reconocida consola de videojuegos en el comedor.

Ella la ve de reojo. -¿Quién es?.-Pregunta Asuka.

Misato ve a Shinji descender del coche. -Shinji.

-Uyy.. maldición. No tengo ganas de verlo.

-Pero está aquí y también vive contigo.

Shinji caminaba por el pasillo exterior que conducía a la puerta del apartamento. Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, su tutora se le adelantó y trató de recibirlo con buenos modos. -¡Oh!. Shinji-kun...

Pero por detrás de su hombro vió acercarse un puño que fue directo a su rostro. Éste chocó directamente contra su rostro hundiendolo en sentido caricaturesco, escuchándose un ruido a quebradura. Múltiples imágenes se le aparecieron en la cabeza y haciendo una analogía al Eva-01 y su cuerpo, su unidad se movió violentamente dentro de la jaula haciendo que el líquido de enfriamiento CBL salpicara la plataforma umbilical y una radiografía de su unidad mostraba en sentido caricaturesco una quebradura de las fosas nasales y emitiendo un ligero grito un poco mas agudo de lo normal, como si a "el" también le hubiera dolido. El grito se escuchó en toda la ciudad siendo similar al de una ballena. Tieso el cuerpo de Shinji cae al suelo con un hilo importante de sangre.

Misato completamente dura y desconcertada podía sentir el calor de la mano de la otra menor a su cargo echando humo. Ella gira lentamente con movimientos raquíticos nerviosos y ve a Asuka enfadada con su rostro negro y dos destellos rojos representando a sus ojos.

-¿Qué?...Q...q...¿¡Qué demonios haces Asuka!?.

Ella se acomoda y se para firmemente viendo a su confidente desmayado del dolor. -Hmmmm. Se recuperará. Maldito Shinjidiota.

Misato se acerca a él. Intenta levantarlo y estaba inconsciente. -¿Será así todas las veces que se encuentren?.-Se preguntaba ella apenada.

Horas mas tarde...

Era de madrugada. Shinji estaba en su futón durmiendo cuando despertó luego del gran puñetazo que le dió Asuka. Tenía unas venditas en su tabique, nada grave.

Más allá de su enojo que él todavía no comprendía, Asuka dormía plácidamente abrazada a su lado. Aparentemente ella le debe haber curado sus heridas. Sentía algo que le tiraba de su muñeca. Lo toca levemente con su otra mano y se trataba de algo que le rodeaba la misma.

"-¿Qué es esto?."

Shinji corre ligeramente la frasada y nota que llevaba puesta unas esposas.

-¿¡Eehhhhh!?.

Asuka se despierta abriendo levemente sus ojos. -¿Qué sucede?.

Asuka llevaba puesto los mismos shorts sexys que la caracterizan y una playera desgastada corta que dejaba ver su ombligo.

Shinji le aprieta con su otra mano sus mejillas y acerca su rostro al de ella intentando intimidarla. -¿¡Qué haces!?. ¿Qué signifca ésto?.-Le mostraba él una de los puños de las esposas en su muñeca.

-¿"Quuu"?.-En realidad era "qué", pero al apretarle sus mejillas ella apenas pudo hablar.

Ella baja la vista y ve las esposas con una ligera sonrisa diabólica. -Lo hice por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien?.

-¡Si!. Pasarás 24 horas a mi lado. Cuando te digo que te quedes, quédate. Fuiste a ver a señorita perfección luego de que desapareció el extraño campo AT que la rodeó. Te rescaté, deberías agradecermelo Shinjidiota, pero tú.-Ella se ponía en modo Tsundere y tierna-¡No me escuchaste!. Hiciste lo que se te dió la gana y encima que me preocupé por ti. Por eso, aprenderás por las malas. Un puñetazo, más estás esposas.-Demostrando celos.

-Uy demonios Asuka, de verdad te has transformado en una idiota. No lo puedo creer. ¿¡En serio crees...

Ella le tapa la boca y se recuesta con él hacía el piso. -Shhhhhhhhhh. Misa-chan está durmiendo. ¿Quieres que nos dé una tunda?.

-Oye. No entiendo. ¿Te enojaste porque fui a ver cómo estaba Rei?. ¿Éres una estúpida celosa o solo te gusta ser chillona por placer?.

-Eres un idiota. Y pensé que te gustaba.

-Me gustas. Pero ya te lo dije. Debes cuidar tus impulsos Asuka. Bueno, se terminó la broma quítame las esposas.

-Ehhhhhh.-Ella pensaba. -Creo que no tengo las llaves.

-¿¡A caso me lo estás diciendo en serio!?.

-Shhhhhhh. Cállate estúpido con fimosis. Son de Misato, se las encontré en su habitación y te las puse, seguramente debe tener las llaves.

Horas más tarde...por la mañana.

¿¡Queeeeeeeeeeee!?. ¡No puede ser!. ¿¡Co...co...cómo no tienes las malditas llaves!?.-Le recrimina Asuka a su tutora y Shinji en modo Chibi siendo sostenido por Asuka en el aire en sentido caricaturesco.

Misato y Shinji cruzan miradas sin poder creer lo que hizo ella. -Que idiota.-Decían ambos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puede ser maldita degenerada sexual!. ¡Tienes que tener las llaves!.

-¡No las tengo niña tonta!. Además, ¿¡Cómo mierda se te ocurrió que podía tener las llaves de unas viejas esposas!?.-Le grita Misato.

-Bueeeeenooo. Supongo que te gustaba que Kaji te hiciera cosas sucias. ¿No?. ¡Ay siiiii! Ohhh siii Kaji. ¡Átame a la cama!. Bésame mis pechos. Mmmmmmm.-Asuka le hacía burla deformando su cara como queriendo dar un beso.

Shinji se quejaba de su muñeca. -Asuka me va a dar gangrena tengo la mano azúl.

-¡Tú cállate bobo, calentón, malagradecido, despreocupado Shinjidiota!. ¡Todo ésto fue por tu culpa!. Si te hubieras quedado conmigo ayer en vez de preocuparte cómo se encontraba Ayanami, nada de ésto hubiera pasado!.

-¿¡Mi culpa!?. ¡Éres una idiota Asuka!. ¡En serio!.

Penpen se quedaba allí mirando y de la nada saca un cartel con unos Kanji escritos en él. El cartel decía:

**_"Se busca reemplazo en Unidad 02 por inoperancia"._**

-¡Basta chicos!. Suficiente. Bueno, vengan aquí. Intentaré quitarles las esposas.

Ambos caminaban hacia la mesa y apoyaban sus manos en ella. Misato con unos clips, los doblaba e intentaba violentar la cerradura para poder destrabarlas, pero era difícil. Lo intentó una y otra vez y fue imposible.

-Aaauuggg. Ésto no funciona.-Se lamentaba Misato.

-¿No tienes un hacha?.-Pregunta la pelirroja.

-¡Claro que no!. ¡No haremos estupideces!. -A todo ésto Penpen se sube a la mesa, inspecciona las esposas intentando comprender un poco cómo podrían zafarse. -¡A éstas alturas prefiero buscar otra solución sin locuras a todo éste inconveniente que tú causaste!.-

Y como si nada, sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta, salvo Shinji que observaba a Penpen, el ave con sus plumas destraba el puño de Shinji y él se sorprende ante tal acto, digno de una situación cómica. El joven piloto de la unidad 01 se masajea su muñeca mientras Asuka y Misato continuaban discutiendo proponiendo un plan. Ni se habían dado cuenta de que Penpen fue el genio que liberó a Shinji de su calvario hasta que ambas lo ven masajeandose la muñeca.

Las dos irrumpen a Shinji gritándole. Misato lo toma de su playera y Asuka del cuello acercándose violentamente. -¿¡Cómo hiciste para liberarte!?.

-¡Fue Penpen!.

-¿¡El pingüino!?.-Grita Asuka sorprendida.

Penpen corre despavorido hacia su refrigerador mientras que Asuka lo sigue. -¡Ven aquí!. ¡Libérame maldición!. ¡Te faltó un puño!.

Penpen llegó a tiempo y Asuka intentaba abrir el refrigerador pero el ave se resistía.

-¡Ábreme!. ¡O te juro que te asaré!.

Shinji se acerca al refrigerador intentando razonar con él. -Asuka déjame hablar con él.

Él abre el refrigerador y Penpen estaba en posición fetal protegiéndose de Asuka.

-Ven aquí. Ayudala Penpen.

El ave se acerca a Shinji y lo abraza con temor, pero ve a Asuka con su malhumor característico. Él aterrado hacía ruiditos quejosos en señal de negarse a ayudarla.

-Oh vamos Penpen. Ayúdala. ¿Puedes?.

Misato se acerca a ambos. -Vamos mi pequeño. Te prometo un rico salmón para ésta noche.

Él se sonroja y se pone contento y aleteando sus alas con alegría. Se acerca a Asuka con cara seria. Él le indica con un gesto que le acerque la muñeca y con un simple movimiento destraba su puño liberandola finalmente.

-¿Cómo se dice Asuka?.

-Ufff. Gracias pingüino.

-Se llama Penpen-Le menciona Shinji.

-¡Como sea!. No me fastidies.

-Bien chicos basta de juegos. A desayunar. Si bien hoy no tienen clases, nos llegó trabajo para hacer. Ri-chan me envió un mail y me informó sobre una misión que debemos efectuar en el volcán Asama. Hay una orden A-17.

**Durante el desayuno...**

-La misión será hacer descender una sonda para evaluar de que se trata, pero las MAGI han hecho un cálculo arrojando un 50% de probabilidad de que se trate de un Ángel.

-Entonces no iremos a Okinawa.-Dice Shinji.

-¡Oye holgazán!. ¡Debemos cumplir órdenes!. ¿Quién te has creído?.

-Solo me hubiera gustado ir con los chicos. ¡Fue solo un comentario!.

-¡A mí también me hubiera gustado ir con todos inclusive con idiota número 2 y número 3.

-Ay Asuka...-Shinji se tomaba la cara con su mano.

-¡Chicos!. ¡Escuchen por favor!. Dije basta de juegos. ¡Es un asunto serio!.-Les recrimina su tutora.

-Hmmm Ok.-Responden bajoneados.

-Bien, les decía que iremos hacia allá. NERV ya está montando un sistema de grúas para sumergir en el cráter una sonda para estudiar mejor la anomalía. De ser un posible Ángel, ustedes dos estarán ahí como corresponde y pasaremos a la fase dos.

-¿Y cuál es la fase dos?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Ya les diré cuando lleguemos. Bueno, preparen sus cosas. Iremos en helicóptero y saldremos de aquí en una hora mas o menos. Misato se disponía a cambiarse de ropa.

Asuka había terminado su desayuno y ella se acerca a Shinji. -Oye. ¿Vendrá Ayanami?. Me tienes que contar lo de ayer. ¿Recuerdas que lo hablamos anoche en la cama?.

-A grandes rasgos mi padre mucho no me explicó sobre Rei.-Le decía el intentando no mencionarle sobre que Asuka era vigilada. -Pero tuve algunas charlas interesantes con Fuyutsuki y Ri-chan. Él me dió algo que tengo que mostrarte.

-¿A ver?.

-Espera que limpiemos todo antes de ir a la habitación y prepararnos para la salida al volcán.

-Te ayudo.-Le dice Asuka.

Ambos limpiaban y acomodaban todo. Se dirigen a la habitación de ella y cierra la puerta. Ambos se sientan en el suelo. -Ok. No le muestres a nadie ésto. ¿Si?.

-¡Esta bien!. Muéstrame.

Shinji le deja en mano la fotografía de su madre que le entregó Fuyutsuki el día anterior. Asuka perpleja la observa detenidamente.

-Vaya. ¿No tenías ninguna fotografía de ella?.

-Ninguna. Sabía que Fuyutsuki y mi padre ya eran bastantes cercanos antes que yo naciera. Me dijo que él fue quién la sacó.

-Es increíble el parecido con Ayanami. ¿No crees?.

-¿Ahhhh?. Déjame ver.

Shinji la ve mas detenidamente y era cierto lo que le mencionaba su compañera. -Vaya, no lo había notado.

-Algo me huele mal.-Le menciona ella. -Es nuestro primer indicio importante. Debemos atar cabos. Oye, no te había dicho pero tengo la info de la notebook de Kaji en un pendrive. Lo tengo guardado por si las dudas. Tengo que pedirle a tu amigo Aida que me consiga una notebook.

-¿Tú no tienes?.-Le menciona Shinji.

-No. Pensé en comprarme una aquí en Japón. Pero de adquirirla, NERV podría vigilar nuestros movimientos.

-¿Y que hay de las que usamos en clase?.

-¿La "red-Book"?. ¡Olvídalo!. No es fiable. Tengo que pedirle a Aida una que no tenga acceso a internet. De ésa forma podré revisar la información que tengo en mis manos.

-De acuerdo te ayudaré.

-Estamos los dos en ésto Shinji-kun. ¿Recuerdas?.-Le menciona Asuka de forma agradable.

-Si lo sé.

-Mas allá de mis impulsos y de mi temperamento, quiero descubrir la verdad.

-Otra cosa. En el dorso de la fotografía, está escrito "Moises". Fuyutsuki me mencionó algo sobre eso. Que Moises es la clave.

-¿Moises es la clave?. ¿Clave de qué?.

-Éso quiero averiguar. No fue claro, pero seguro que lo hizo con un propósito, de lo contrario no me lo hubiera mencionado.-Le dijo él pensativo.

Asuka pensaba tomandose su pera con su mano. -Ok. Entonces hay algo que parece ser de contrainteligencia. Si él te lo dijo solo a ti, posiblemente algo grande está por suceder.

Preparaban sus cosas. Se vestían poniéndose ropa de civil y preparaban un bolso cada uno.

-Entonces no vendrá.-Le menciona Asuka refiriéndose a Rei.

-No creo. Después de lo que sucedió ayer.

-¿Te preguntaron sobre mí?.

Shinji se puso nervioso. -No. Para nada.

Ella se acerca a él comprobando si había mentido mirándole sus expresiones y a sus ojos -¿En serio?. No mientas.-Le dice ella con enojo.

Él suspira. -Esta bien, si me dijeron sobre tí. Dicen que aún no eres una amenaza, pero si haces algo indebido tomarán medidas.

-¿En serio?. ¿Quién te lo dijo?.-Le pregunta sin temor

-Mi padre.

Ella abre los ojos en señal de sorpresa. -Vaya, que agradable sujeto.-Le responde ella con sarcasmo.

-Igual no me interesa lo que diga mi padre.-Le dice él y emitiendo una sonrisa. -Estoy contigo, Asuka.

Ella emite una sonrisa también y asiente con el rostro. -Bien. Tengamos cuidado. ¿Si?. Tú y yo contra todo éste sistema malévolo.

Prepararon todo para el viaje y una vez listos, los tres fueron hasta el helipuerto de la base y allí con rumbo al volcán.

**_Durante el viaje..._**

En el helicóptero Shinji y Asuka estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mientras que en el otro asiento del frente estaba Misato. Disfrutaban del paisaje a través de uno de los ventanales.

Por medio de unos auriculares en un canal privado se hablaban entre sí.

Ambos observan el volcan a la distancia.

-Oye Shinji, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije con respecto a lo de Okinawa?. ¿Si eras holgazán?.

-Si.

-Pues olvídalo. El día está bonito y nosotros acá en un helicóptero llendo a un volcán.-Le recrimina ella apenandose de la situación con arrepentimiento.

-Tal vez después de ésta misión y si nos autorizan, podemos ir a una playa de por aquí cerca.

-Excelente idea.-Le menciona ella sonriente tomándolo del brazo y acurrucándose en él con ternura.

Misato ve la escena tierna que se le presentaba. -No estén muy "acaramelados" que ya falta poco para llegar.-Le menciona Misato.

-Demonios. Necesito vacaciones.-Le dice Asuka en regaño.

-Pero tú le dijiste a Shinji que no sea holgazán. ¿Y miren nada mas quién lo dice?.-Le reprime ella con soltura y con una mueca en señal de burla. -Pero descuiden. Trataré de conseguir una autorización para que pasen el día en una playa tortolitos.-Le dice ella.

Asuka se sonroja al igual que Shinji.

-No hacía falta aclarar lo último lo de los tortolitos

Él sonríe. Sabía que se sentía incómoda si hablaban sobre ellos en otros términos.

El viaje duró unos 20 minutos más hasta que aterrizó en una base cercana al cráter. Un operario en tierra abre la puerta del helicóptero deslizándola. -Cuidado con la cabeza.

Todos descienden y Ritsuko los esperaba a pocos metros de allí.

-Hola chicos. ¿Cómo fue el viaje?.

-Estuvo bueno. Gracias.-Le responde Shinji.

-Bien, vengan. Empezaremos en breve con las operaciones del descenso de la sonda al volcán para estudiar la anomalía.

Ingresaban al instituto y se había montado dentro una sala para personal de NERV. Estaban los principales operadores. Maya, Makoto y Shigeru, en la parte central de la sala con unos ordenadores portátiles de alta potencia sincronizados con las MAGI para poder cumplir con sus tareas habituales, pero lejos del Dogma ya que se encontraban a mas de 150 KM de Tokyo-3. A su vez también estaban otros investigadores y personal de la organización trabajando allí. Frente a ellos estaban unas pantallas de LED enormes que mostraban toda la actividad que se llevaría a cabo. Gendo y Kozo estaban en una reunión con SEELE y dejaron en manos de Misato y Ritsuko la operación. Las dos unidades Eva habían sido transportadas por vía aérea en la base del volcán, esperando a ser utilizadas.

-Doctora Akagi, estamos listos para sumergir al EPS (Extreme Point Scanner).

-Bien. Misato-San, tu turno.-Le dice ella.

-Ok.

Mientras, Asuka y Shinji observaban la operación desde otro sitio de la sala lejos de la zona de mando. -Vaya mira eso Asuka.-Le mencionaba él.

Se observan por las pantallas como la grúa iniciaba el descenso de la sonda por el fondo del cráter. Asuka observaba las mediciones de temperatura y estaban alrededor de los 500 grados C y en aumento. -Mira Shinji. El termómetro.

-Realmente caliente.

Descender hasta el magma les tomó unos cinco minutos hasta que antes de ingresar, Maya notifica el punto de contacto. -Llegando al contacto con el magma en 3, 2, 1. Contacto. Sumergiéndose.

La EPS se sumerge y sigue su descenso hasta la mancha anómala.

Hyuga monitoreaba los valores. -20 metros.-Pasaban 20 segundos. -30 metros. La operación se estaba llevando al cabo sin ningún tipo de contratiempos. Habían pasado unos 10 minutos y ya estaban en los 500 metros, cerca del límite de seguridad que podría soportar la sonda que serían unos 663 metros.

-Capitana Katsuragi, estamos cerca del límite de seguridad de operatividad de la EPS.

-Sigue Hyuga.

-Afirmartivo pero le advierto que ya estamos cerca del límite.

La sonda seguía descendiendo y ya estaba llegando a los 620 metros. Sonaba una alarma de advertencia. -¡Capitana!. Estamos al límite.

-Sigue Hyuga.

-Tengo imágen.-Menciona Maya.

Se mostraba lo que parecía ser un objeto ovalado de color negro todo borroso. La EPS poseía un sistema de zoom en su cámara pero no era suficiente.

-La imagen es difusa.-Dice Misato. -Continúa y desconecten la alarma de advertencia. Quiero una imágen mas nítida.

-Afirmativo.-Le responde Hyuga nervioso.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes pilotos observan la situación y ya no les gustaban mucho la idea de si debían descender allí. Asuka veía un poco aterrada la operación mientras que su confidente la observa de reojo. La notó preocupada.

Misato continuaba dando indicaciones a los operadores.

La sonda había llegado a los 900 metros de profundidad ya con serios daños en su casco. Pero estando aún operable, faltaba mas para que la imagen sea más nítida. Hyuga le advertía que la sonda no soportaría demasiado la presión, pero ella iniste en continuar descendiendo. Finalmente al llegar a los 1294 metros la imagen era ya tan clara para realizar un escaneo.

-¡Escanéa!.-Le indica Misato.

-Realizando escanéo progresivo.-Indicaba Maya.

Inmediatamente despues de iniciar el análisis, la EPS se desintegró a causa de la presión.

-La sonda se ha destruido Capitana.-Le dice Hyuga.

A todo ésto, contra todos sus principios temperamentos y su actitud positiva que la caracteriza, Asuka estaba aterrada. Luego de ver toda la operación de análisis ella se acerca a Shinji tomándolo del brazo e insitarlo irse de allí. Él la ve con aire de asombro debido a esa conducta peculiar en su compañera.

-Oye, ¿Te sientes bien?.-Le pregunta él.

Ella miraba hacia abajo temerosa. -Qu...quiero irme de éste lugar. Por favor Shinji-Kun.

-Esta bien vamos a afuera.

Se la lleva al exterior del edificio. Misato estaba concentrada aún en los datos que estaba analizando las MAGI con lo obtenido del EPS.

Los jóvenes pilotos aguardaban en un pequeño parque en los alrededores del centro de investigación escuchándose el sonido de las cigarras. Por detrás en contraste se observa el volcán expulsando vapor.

Buscaron un sitio debajo de un árbol para resguardarse de los rayos del sol.

Él se había dado cuenta que ella no estaba bien luego de la destrucción del EPS.

-No te gustó lo que recién acabaste de ver.

-Lo peor de todo es que solo mi Eva puede descender allí. Las unidades de producción como la mía, tienen equipamiento extra para determinadas funciones, debido a que a están diseñadas con ése propósito.

-¿Cómo qué por ejemplo?.

-Buenooo...hay un equipamiento especial denominado D-Suite. Es un traje que originalmente fue diseñado para soportar condiciones extremas como el vacío del espacio si es que nos tocaba enfrentarnos a un Ángel por fuera de la atmósfera. Seguro querrán usarlo para ésta misión.

-Oye Asuka no te adelantes. Tal vez no sea necesario.

-¿¡Eres tonto o qué!?. ¡Lo usarán!.-Ella se enoja con él tomándolo de los hombros. -¿Sabes?. A veces tu positivimo tiene menos autenticidad que los políticos de éste país.

Él se apena. -Mira si de verdad estás preocupada déjame ir a mí. Ocuparé tu lugar en el Eva-02.

-Mmmmmm. No sé. Creo que es mala idea. ¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal con el inicio de sincronización?.

-Podríamos intentarlo. Además estuvimos ambos en el Entry Plug. ¿Qué puede salir mal?.

-¿Y si entra en modo Bersek?.

-No entrará. Te lo garantizo.

Se escuchaba un llamado.

-Chicos. ¿Dónde están?.-Era Misato buscándolos a ambos.

-Ven. Le diremos a Misato.

-Hmmmm. Tú y tus alocadas ideas. Solo para hacerme sentir bien.-Le responde ella con seriedad pero a la vez demostrando un sentimiento de simpatía.

Los tres se encuentran en un punto al costado del edificio.

-¿Dónde estaban?.-Preguntó su tutora.

-Tomando sol.-Le responde Asuka con una sonrisa.

-Vengan, debemos hablar de la misión que nos espera.

Horas más tarde...

Siendo las 14:00 horas, Ritsuko, Misato, Shinji y Asuka debatían cómo se llevaría a cabo la misión. Se les explicó que NERV quería vivo al espécimen. La idea sería tal cual como se le adelantó la alemana a su compañero. Sería sumergida en las profundidades del cráter con una jaula electromagnética con el propósito de capturar la crisálida con el ángel dentro.

Cuando llegó el momento de objetar, Shinji tomó la palabra.

-Ri-Chan, Misato-san. Quiero proponer algo. Quiero ocupar el lugar de Asuka en el fondo del cráter.

-Shinji-kun, pero ¿por qué?. Además, el Eva-02 es el único que puede usar el equipamiento D-Suit.

-Pilotearé la unidad-02.-Les dice él con convicción.

-Shinji-Kun. No es momento para bromas. No tenemos tiempo para un ejercicio de sincronización con tu Suit Plug y la unidad-02.-Le menciona su tutora.

-Les recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos con Asuka, ambos pudimos pilotear la unidad sin problema.

-Si, porque dentro de él estaba el piloto asignado. Sería exactamente lo mismo si Asuka estuviera contigo en la Unidad-01.-Le menciona Ritsuko con convicción.

Mientras Asuka no emitía ninguna objeción. Observa lo determinado y terco que era Shinji con éste tipo de petición. Ella trataba de entender si realmente él lo hacía para protegerla o que la misión no fuera un fracaso por el miedo oculto que ella tenía de descender allí. Claramente él no la quería hacer quedar como que fuera cobarde.

Antes de que todo quedara en la nada, ella reluce su cotidiano temperamento para calmar las aguas. -Bueno. ¡Ey!. ¡Basta!.-Dice Asuka. Todos callan y le clavan la mirada esperando unas palabras por su parte.

-Shinji no seas mocoso y caprichoso. Si no se puede, no se puede. Además, ¡no te llevarás el crédito!. Quiero capturar a ésa cosa.-Le responde ella imponiéndose.

Él no comprendía el repentino cambió de humor, pero a través de sus ojos celestes lo que veía realmente era una imagen desnuda de su temor a morir allí, sin importar las consecuencias.

-Bueno. Entonces todo dicho. Vayan a ponerse sus Plug Suit. Tienen una hora.-Les indica Ritsuko.

Ambos se retiran de la sala en silencio. Se dirigían a los vestuarios a ponerse sus trajes. Cuando él estaba a apunto de ingresar al de hombres, ella lo empuja dentro y cierra la puerta con el pestillo.

-Asuka. ¿pero...?.

Ella automáticamente y por impulso lo acorrala contra un casillero. Ella exhalaba e inspiraba profundamente con un sentimiento de nervios. Y sin dudar lo abraza y se abalanza sobre él tocando sus labios con los suyos. Él con ambos ojos abiertos estaba asombrado por tal muestra de cariño. La abraza por la espalda cerrando sus ojos y ella se hunde en él, ablandando sus tensiones. Se daban un beso muy apasionado y largo. Cuando se separan ella lo ve con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Eres un adorable Shinjidiota. Sé que hiciste lo que pudiste para convencerlas, pero el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.-Le dice ella triste y apenada sumida en el terror.

Él la abraza fuerte y ella lloraba en silencio. -Te prometo que estaré allí arriba monitoreando todo. Si llega a suceder algo, me arrojaré al fondo del cráter sin importar las consecuencias.-Le susurra con delicadeza tomándola de su cabecita y a su vez de la cabellera rojiza.

-No me abandones. Lo prometiste.

-Jamás rompo una promesa.-Le responde él con una sonrisa.

Ambos se vuelven a besar y se abrazan con mucha fuerza. -Ve a ponerte tu Suit.

-Ok.-Le responde ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse él la detiene llamándola. -Asuka.

Ella se detiene y lo ve a sus ojos. -No pierdas la cordura. Eres valiente. Sigue demostrándolo.-Le decía con el propósito de darle valentía.

Ella le sonríe. -Soy valiente adorable Shinjidota. ¡Nos veremos en unos minutos!. ¡Y no hagas estupideces!.-Le responde ya con su temperamento característico pero con una sonrisa desafiante y valiente.

Él sonreía levemente a solas mientras se quitaba su ropa. "-Ya está bien. Tiene que estar así. Ella puede hacerlo".


	5. Capítulo 5

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Kozo Fuyutsuki le hace entrega a Shinji de una fotografía de su madre con un misterioso escrito en el dorso, haciendo alusión a Moisés. Él le dice explícitamente que "es la clave". El joven piloto no comprende la analogía y lo deja pensativo.

Se encuentra con Ritsuko en inmediaciones del dogma y durante una charla de café, ella le menciona que Rei es diferente a los demás pilotos.

Rei despierta luego del incidente extraño pero aparentemente no recuerda nada y tampoco a Gendo. Por el momento ella no participará de las próximos encuentros y él le propone a Fuyutsuki de encontrar un posible "cuarto" elegido a pilotear la unidad 00 si se lo requiere.

De regreso al apartamento, Shinji es recibido de malos modos por los celos de Asuka pero luego se arreglan después de pasar por situaciones divertidas y calamitosas.

Misato les explica sobre una nueva misión en el Volcan Asama a mas de 100 Km de Tokyo-3, para investigar una mancha anómala descubierta por el Observatorio .

El equipo de tácticas de NERV, hace descender la sonda EPS para monitorear el objeto. Con éxito se revela que se trata de un ángel en estado embrionario y por órdenes de Gendo se debe proceder a la captura utilizando a la Unidad 02 con un equipamiento de clase D-Type y una jaula electromagnética. Asuka se siente aterrada de efectuar la misión. Shinji intenta convencer a Misato y Ritsuko de ocupar su lugar en la 02 para proteger a su amiga y evitar que la misión sea un posible fracaso.

Pero debido a un cierto riesgo de que la sincronización no sea exitosa, Asuka se decide y determina que lo piloteará. Más allá de su carácter de confianza que la caracteriza, se produce un sincericido de ella hacia Shinji de agradecerle con amor por tratar de convencerlas. Finalmente él le transmite seguridad para no sentirse demasiado aterrada y recuperar parcialmente su confianza.

**Capítulo 5:**

Luego de colocarse su Plug Suit, el joven piloto de la unidad 01 observa nuevamente la fotografía intentando de buscarle una pista. Aún en sus pensamientos, todavía rezongaba las palabras de Fuyutsuki, de que "Moises es la clave". Trata de encontrarle un significado a eso, pero no lo conseguía.

"-Diablos. Moises es la clave. ¿Qué clave?. ¿Clave de qué?. ¿Clave de acceso?. Mmmm".

Shinji anotaba en una libreta "¿Clave de acceso"?.

Alguien tocaba la puerta del vestuario y él guardaba sus pertenencias en un casillero.

Camina hacia la entrada abriéndo la puerta y frente a él, se encontraba su compañera de emociones lista para la ocasión con su "traje" de color rojo.

-Vaya. Ahora después de todo lo que pasó, te veo con otros ojos con ese "atuendo".-Le dice él en buenos modos.

Ella se pone seria y roja de la vergüenza. -No seas tonto. ¡No me hagas preocupar en un momento como éste estúpido!.-Le dice con la voz en alto pero con un grado de aprecio para apaciguar su miedo.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Ella infla sus mejillas con expresión caricaturesca y emitía un sonido de queja. -Ven vamos ya es momento.

Misato se aparece allí -¡Ah!. Aquí están. Vengan tengo que mostrarles algo.

Caminaban por unos corredores hasta un edificio de considerable tamaño, donde se encontraban ambas Unidades resguardadas.

Asuka ve a su unidad ya con el equipamiento D-Type colocado. -Oh vaya. Parece un astronauta.-Dice ella.

-Así es. Mas que astronauta un buzo.-Le responde Ritsuko que estaba allí monitoreando los preparativos de ambas unidades. Ella se acerca a ambos. -Debo decirte que tu "traje" no se encuentra en el modo apropiado para ésta misión. Aprieta el botón de la perilla y gira hacia el lado contrario a las agujas del reloj.

-A ver.

Asuka realiza lo indicado por Akagi y éste se infla de tal forma que parecía una pelota de playa. -¿¡Y ésto!?.-Decía ella con asombro.

-Tu traje está adaptado para soportar las altas temperaturas.

-Te ves bien.-Le dice Shinji con una sonrisa a modo de burla para aliviar temores.

-Je je. ¿A ver el tuyo?.-Le dice la alemana con picardía tomándolo de su brazo e intentando replicar el modo en el traje de Shinji pero éste no surgía efecto y se arruga cambiado de tamaño. -¡Oye!. ¿Por qué tu no?.

-Es que el Plug Suit de Shinji no tiene ésa función. Ya que su Eva no posee el equipamiento que el tuyo tiene.

-Diantres. Ok. Espero caber en el Entry Plug.

-Todo fue previsto Asuka.-Le responde Ritsuko con una leve sonrisa.

Shinji se contenía de la risa al verla en ésa forma. Se daba la vuelta tomándose su rostro emitiendo sonidos de carcajadas y ella suponía que lo hacía a propósito. Se acerca a él caminando con dificultad y le aprieta el botón de su traje y éste cede dejándolo al desnudo.

-¡Oye!. ¿¡Qué haces!?.-Le dice él tapándose sus partes íntimas.

-Ja ja ja. Mmmmllll.-Ella le saca la lengua y caminaba a su lado alejándose de él. -Nos vemos después de ésto.-Le dice ella a modo de burla.

-Estos dos.-Misato apenada se tapaba la cara.

Ritsuko por su parte emitía una leve sonrisa. "-Se que tiene miedo, pero no hay nada mejor que éstas situaciones para quitarse el terror".

**Minutos mas tarde...**

Las unidades se encontraban en posición para iniciar la operación. La unidad 01 estaba a la par de la grúa sosteniendo los cables, ya que la unidad 02 pesaba miles de toneladas y éso podría causar un desequilibrio.

Shinji debía acomodar el gancho para introducirlo en la horquilla del chaleco del D-Type del 02.

Al hacerlo comunica al centro de mando.

-Enganche exitoso.

-Iniciando Descenso. Shinji controla la tensión de los cables.

-Afirmativo.

Por otra parte Ritsuko monitoreaba junto a Maya los niveles de sincronización de ambos pilotos. Sorprendentemente eran más altos que la media.

-Vaya. Son muy altos sin llegar a un nivel peligroso.-Mencionaba ella.

-Debe ser por sus estados de ánimo. Se llevan mucho mejor que antes. ¿No Katsuragi?.-Le pregunta Ritsuko.

-Si. No sabes como se llevan. Parecen dos "hermanitos" separados al nacer. Aunque mas que hermanos, son como esos niños de kinder enamorados. Pero mejor asi. Aumenta la confianza entre ellos.

Se monitoreaba el descenso minuciosamente.

Asuka llevaba la jaula electromagnética de forma estable.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le pregunta su compañero.

-Podría estar peor. Ahora te cuento cuando me sumerga en "lava".-Le dice ella calmada.

-Asuka, controla tu respiración.

-Afirmativo.-Le responde ella a Misato por radio.

Faltaba poco para establecer contacto con el Magma.

Dentro del Entry Plug ella no sentía las altas temperaturas de las inmediaciones del cráter, aunque por efecto psicológico la hacía sudar mas alla que el LCL la mantenía fresca. -Tengo calor.

-Tranquila Asuka. Está todo en tú mente.

-Te digo que tengo calor Shinji. Lo siento en las manos.

-Es el efecto extrasensorial del Eva. Tranquila.

Seguía descendiendo hasta que estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros.

-Asuka harás contacto.

-¡Estoy lista!.-Le responde a Misato.

Maya inicia el conteo. -Contacto en 3, 2, 1.

Las extremidades inferiores se sumergían en el magma y luego la mitad del cuerpo hacia arriba y finalmente la cabeza.

-Asuka-La llama su compañero. Ya no se veía el D-Type, solos los cables extendidos que la sostenían.

-Estoy bien. Acalorada pero bien.-Le dice ella por intercomunicador.

Shinji sintió un alivio en sus hombros. -Vamos Asuka, tu puedes. Continúa.-Le menciona Misato monitoreando todo por medio de las cámaras del Eva 02.

Seguía descendiendo y el traje resistía. Estaba diseñado para soportar condiciones extremas pero si bien fue diseñado para el espacio exterior y fue probado en lo mas profundo de las fosas de las marianas, ésta situación era diferente. El magma producía condiciones de presión hidrostáticas muy diferentes a líquidos mas densos que el agua y a mas profundidad, mas presión se producía. Las temperaturas alcanzaban los 700 C.

Si bien el traje podría resistir altas temperaturas, no así condiciones de presión muy extremas. A medida que descendía, el D-Type se exponía mas. Pasando la franja de los 1020 metros, Asuka escuchó un ruido a encastre como si se hubiera abierto algo. La presión interior cambió radicalmente pero aún estaba operable.

-Demonios. ¿Vieron éso?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Tranquila, solo fue una leve fuga por el magma pero el traje resiste.-En realidad ella estaba mintiendo, a ésa profundidad el traje ya estaba demasiado expuesto y había superado el límite de seguridad. Aún así, ella quería continuar.

-Shinjidiota, espero que estés despierto.-Le dice ella recriminandolo en señal de sentirse tranquila y que el terror no se apodere.

-Tranquila. Estoy con el cable en mis manos.

-Mas te vale.-Le responde ella con una voz serena.

-Oye. Cuando terminemos ésto, te prometo que te llevaré a la playa.

-Eso espero. Quiero sol, escuchar las olas y sentir el viento del Pacífico en mi rostro. Además tengo una nueva bikini que estrenar.

Él se sonroja al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-¡Tengo contacto visual!.-Exclama ella.

-Afirmativo Asuka. Nosotros también lo vemos. Shinji, ¿Cómo se encuentra el cable y los tubos de refrigeración?.

-Bien. Estan sólidos y sin inconvenientes. Los estoy sosteniendo sin apretar demasiado. Solo estoy actuando como guía.

-Bien. Continúa asi.

-Capitana, el objeto está a 1700 metros aproximadamente. No se si soportará el equipamiento.-Le menciona Maya.

-Tranquilos. Soportará estoy segura de eso.-Les menciona ella a los demás operadores.

Llegando a los 1500 metros, los tubos de refrigeración se fisuraban y la unidad 02 estaba expuesto a los efectos de la presión. Pero a bajas temperaturas técnicamente las fisuras se tapaban porque se cristaliza el magma a causa del contacto con el refrigerante. Pero el efecto nocivo de los gases, podía contaminar el oxígeno.

-Asuka, ¿Cómo vienes?.

-Estoy acomodando la jaula para la captura.-Le menciona ella preparándose para atrapar la crisálida.

A los 1650 metros ya estaba casi cerca. -Listo tengo contacto visual. Detengan el descenso.-Les dice ella.

-Detengan la grúa-Ordena Misato.

El mecanismo de la grúa se trabó y éste seguía girando. -Maldición. ¡Detenganlo!.-Grita Shinji.

-¡No podemos!. El motor no responde.

-¡Envíenme la cuenta ingratos!. Grita Shinji. En un acto osado, mueve el pie derecho de su unidad y aplasta el motor de la grúa, deteniendo la marcha de la polea. Éso ocasionó la detención del descenso, pero se generó otro problema. ¿Cómo harían ascender la unidad 02 junto con el ángel?.

-Asuka. ¿Me oyes?.

-Si te oigo. Estoy acomodando la jaula. ¡Activenla!.

-Generando vacío y cierre.-Dice Hyuga.

La jaula se activa y ésta encierra la crisálida con éxito. -¡Angel capturado!.

-Bien Asuka, te felicito. Ahora voy a sacarte de allí.-Le dice él.

Las manos de su unidad sostenía el conjunto de cables y a su vez los de refrigeración. Debía jalarlos pero no sería tarea fácil.

Al estar sumergida en Magma, la presión era muy fuerte y costaba subir, hasta tal punto que la armadura B-type del Eva-01 estaba sufriendo un desgaste prematuro en las manos. -Ésto será difícil.

Se escuchaban unos sonidos extraños como de latigazos con ecos. El cable de metal se estaba cortando.

-¿Shinji?.-Pregunta Asuka.

"-Demonios. El cable se está cortando. No quiero que entre en pánico. -Ya voy Asuka. ¡Ya te sacaré!.

-Date prisa maldición. ¡No sé cuánto tiempo resistiré aquí abajo!.-Le recrimina con un poco de temor.

-Shinji. ¿Cómo vas a hacer?.-Le menciona Misato en un canal privado de comunicación, para que Asuka no escuche.

-Tendré que sumergirme en el magma para subirla hacia arriba. Pero para eso ella debe usar las válvulas para ejercer empuje con el refrigerante.

-No es mala idea. Ritsuko me dice que no es mala idea, pero tiene que ser rápido o de lo contrario si la temperatura el LCL aumenta, puede freírse ella en su propio jugo.

Se escuchaban más sonidos a latigazos con ecos. El cable se estaba cortando más rápido. -¡Carajo!. ¡Debo hacer algo!. Piensa Shinji. ¡Piensa!.

Asuka siente un envión que la hundió violentamente al fondo. -¡SHINJIIIII!. ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA SUCEDE!?. ¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!. ¡NO QUIERO MORIR AQUÍ!.

Asuka estaba aterrada. Sus valores vitales estaban muy elevados. Sus latidos por arriba de las 120 Ppm, su respiración era agitada y los niveles de sincronización disminuían.

-¡Asuka!. Tranquila. ¡Cálmate!. Tus niveles de sincronización son inestables. Están descendiendo.-Le menciona Misato.

-¡Saquenme de aquí!. ¡De todas las misiones, ésta es la peor!. ¡Sufro de claustrofobia!. ¡SÚBANME!. ¡SHINJIIIIIIII!.

"-Debo hacerlo. No me queda otra. Cinco minutos. Ok. Cinco malditos minutos.".

En un acto de osadía y para evitar que su compañera cayera, desengancha el cordón umbilical de su Unidad. Se arroja al fondo del cráter, deslizandose a través del cable dañando seriamente sus manos y ya exponiendo la piel de ambas de la Unidad 02. Éstas sufrían quemaduras extremas, cortes y sangrados. Shinji podía sentir el dolor.

-Gghhhhhh. ¡Maldición!. ¡Lo hago por ti Asuka!.

Él llega hasta el punto en el que el cable se estaba cortando y ata el cordón umbilical para evitar que se corte en su totalidad. Hizo un nudo improvisado, pero restaban 4 minutos para que su unidad deje de operar.

-¡Capitana!. La unidad...

-Shinji.-Interrumpe Misato a Hyuga. -Trata de administrar el caudal de energía que te queda.

-Espero que sirva. ¡Asuka!.

Ella estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-¡Asuka!. ¿Me escuchas?.-Repetía Shinji.

Ella emitía sonidos con su boca en señal de miedo.

-¡ASUKA!. ¿¡QUIERES MORIR PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!?. ¡HÁBLAME MALDICIÓN!.

-Te oigo.-Le responde con expresión triste y al borde de las lágrimas. Estaba shockeada del terror.

-Escucha. ¡Abre las válvulas del D-Type y usa el refrigerante como propulsión!. ¡Física básica!. ¡Úsalo como propulsión!. Éso te ayudará a subir a la superficie. Necesito que aligeres el peso. ¡Necesito que te saques lastre!.

-Esta bien. Lo haré.

Asuka abría unas válvulas y éstas expulsaban el gas refrigerante, ocasionado una fuerza de empuje ascendente. Funcionaba pero no era suficiente para llegar a la superficie. Pero eso le dió unos metros de ventaja llegando inmediatamente a los 500 metros.

-¡No llegué!.

-¡Está bien!. Pudiste llegar mas arriba. Es un avance. Haremos un segundo intento, pero lo haremos juntos. Me arrojaré al magma.

-Shinji. Tu armadura B-Type podrá soportar pero no mucho tiempo. Debes hacerlo rápido.

-Gracias por el aviso Misato-san. ¡Allí voy!.-Gritaba Shinji sumergiéndose al magma pero deslizándose por el cable. Él llega hasta Asuka. Ella escucha el golpe del impacto.

-Asuka. ¿Me oyes?.

-Si...-Le responde ella no muy animada.

Los niveles de sincronización habían descendido tanto, que ella estaba cerca de salirse del "Border line" de operabilidad de su unidad, lo cuál estaría en riesgo de perder completo control o modo berserk.

-Escuchame. Estoy aquí contigo, pero necesito tu ayuda. Debes accionar los refrigerantes para que podamos salir. Mantén firme la jaula. Saldremos de aquí. Concéntrate. Te jalare hasta arriba con envión. Será fuerza suficiente para que llegues al borde del cráter.-Le indicaba él.

-Esta bien. ¡Lo hare!. ¡Dime cuándo!.

-A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos, ¡Tres!.

Ella abría las válvulas. Shinji se trepaba y la unidad 02 impulsaba hacia arriba a ambos, saliendo del magma. Shinji con un pequeño haz de energía de su campo AT generado por su unidad, ocasionó una fuerza de empuje provocando que la 02 vuele por fuera del cráter soltando la jaula en el aire.

-Lo logramos.-Susurraba él con tranquilidad. Pero ése uso de energía, le redujo el tiempo de reserva a menos de un minuto. Suficiente para que pueda dar un salto y salir del cráter. Él utiliza la poca reserva de energía, se impulsa con el cable y toma envión saliendo expulsado del fondo del cráter.

Ambas unidades caen al suelo fuera del área del observatorio en una zona de bosques. La jaula se mantuvo intacta más allá de estrellarse y dejando un pozo de considerable tamaño.

Ambas unidades se desactivaron. Dentro del Entry Plug de Shinji, todo se volvió a oscuras.

-Lo logré. Nos salvamos.

"-La salvaste, hijo mío".

-¿Ahhhhh?.

Escuchó una voz femenina. Creyó que era Misato o alguien del equipo de operaciones tácticas de NERV. Pero las comunicaciones estaban desactivadas.

-¿Qué fue eso?. Bueno, debo estar imaginándome cosas. Iré buscarla.

Shinji activa el mecanismo de eyección de emergencia de su Entry Plug. Se abrieron las válvulas para drenar todo el LCL y se tiñe de rojo chorreando por toda la cápsula.

Abre la compuerta de salida y sale con cuidado. Su unidad estaba boca abajo, y para su suerte pudo descender con cuidado. Helicópteros de NERV aparecían en la zona. Él corría hacia la unidad 02 que estaba a unos cuantos metros entre los árboles.

Se acerca luego de un gran trote. Ubica el Entry Plug que ya había salido como protocolo de emergencia. Destraba el mecanismo de la compuerta de acceso del medio. Una vez abierta, él ve a su compañera desmayada sentada en la butaca de mando. Su traje volvió a un tamaño normal adaptándose a su contextura física. -Asuka.

Ella de a poco recobraba el conocimiento. Abre sus ojos y enfocaba su imágen viendo a su compañero al pie de la entrada de la cápsula. Él ingresa dentro y se acerca a su butaca.

Ella extiende su mano derecha alejándola de la mancuerna de control, para tocar el rostro de él.

-Lo prometiste. Cumpliste tu promesa. No solo me salvaste, me viniste a buscar.-Le decía ella entre lágrimas y con la voz serena y emitiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Claro que sí tonta!. ¿¡Cómo podría abandonarte allí abajo!?.-Le responde su compañero también emocionado. -Ven, dáme tu mano, te sacaré de aquí.

Shinji la saca de allí abrazándola. Miembros de fuerzas de seguridad de NERV se hacían presente en el lugar, con el solo hecho de revisar la jaula electromagnética que contenía en su interior, el ángel recientemente capturado. Ambos ven aquella escena. Asuka los insulta. -¡Hijos de puta!. ¡Sólo les interesa ésa mierda!. Pudimos haber muerto. ¡Sólo les importó ésa mierda!.-Repetía una y otra vez.

-Tranquila Asuka. Estamos a salvo.-Intenta Shinji calmarla.

Demás miembros de fuerzas de seguridad se acercaban a ellos para asistirlos. Ella los echaba con insultos. -¡Lárguense de aquí mierdas!. ¡Sólo él puede tocarme!. ¡Antes muerta de que me toque algunos de ustedes!. ¡Hagan su puto trabajo de campo y llévense ésa mierda que capturé!.-Les gritaba la alemana.

Agotada y estresada, Shinji la carga en su espalda y ella lo abraza por el cuello. -No quiero ver a nadie de NERV Shinji-kun. Quiero irme de aquí.

-Te llevaré a los vestuarios y te darás una ducha.

-Ok. Pero juntos. No quiero ser abandonada por favor.

Asuka experimentaba un sentimiento de apego hacia Shinji nunca antes visto. Posiblemente se le haya despertado, por el solo hecho de no haberla abandonado y de ser rescatada por él.

Son subidos a un SUV militar y llevados al observatorio. Allí, Misato y Ritsuko los esperaba en la zona de recepción de visitantes. Al llegar, Shinji desciende con ella sin romper el abrazo.

-Chicos.

Shinji le hace señas a Misato de que no era buen momento de entablar charla con Asuka. Ritsuko se percató de eso y le indica a su compañera de fuerza, que no era buena idea tampoco. -Déjalos solos. Ella no está pasando por un buen momento.

Fueron directo a los vestuarios. Cierra la puerta con pestillo. Asuka se acomoda en un banco quitándose su Plug Suit.

Shinji se pone a espaldas de ella para no verla por respeto, ya que estaba desnudándose.

Pero ella en un acto de aprecio y amor se acerca a él abrazándolo por la espalda. -No. No me des la espalda Shinji-kun. Date la vuelta. Mírame.-Le dice ella con ternura.

Shinji se sonroja, su amiga estaba desnuda 100%. Él sólo se limitaba a quitarse su plug suit.

-Asuka, yo..

Pero ella no lo dejo hablar y sólo procedió a besarlo una y otra vez tomándolo de su nuca y sentándose sobre él en su regazo. Él no ofreció ningún tipo de resistencia y se entregó a sus encantos. -Ya es muy obvio Shinji-kun. No hace falta seguir ocultandolo. Quiero que seas mío y yo seré tuya. Me salvaste y vales oro. Sé que sonará muy cursi lo que diré, pero quiero ser tu novia.-Le dice ella en un tono vergonzoso pero a la vez determinado.

Él le sonríe demostrándole aprecio.-Después por todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿Por qué negarme a tí Asuka-Chan?.-Le dice él con total convicción.

Vuelven a besarse nuevamente. Él deja caer su Plug suit y queda al desnudo. Acto seguido, se dirigían a una ducha a continuar con sus cosas. Giraba el grifo y el agua tibia caía en sus cuerpos.

-Shinji-kun...no importa el lugar. Quiero que sea aquí.

-No te detendré.

-Quiero "hacerlo".-Le dice ella besándolo a la vez.

Jugaban con sus cuerpos experimentandose mutuamente. Siendo unos adolescentes, las circunstancias de la vida por la que actualmente estaban atravesando, los convirtieron inmediatamente en adultos. Ninguno de los dos había estado con alguien y sería su primera vez en una relación sexual. Tenían conocimiento básico de como hacerlo pero carecían de protección lo cual era riesgoso para ella por quedar encinta.

Ella se meneaba sobre él, bajo el agua apoyada contra la pared. Intentaban hacerlo como podían. Ella ayudaba a su compañero a sentirse bien, tan solo tocándole su miembro y masajeandolo allí abajo.

-Veamos. Debes introducirlo en mí. Yo te ayudaré.-Le dice ella susurrándole en su oreja.

-No me duele.

-No. Porque te he ayudado.-Le dice ella besándole el cuello una y otra vez.

Guiandolo con su mano tomándole su miembro y con un ligero movimiento, se hacen uno. Ella sentía un poco de dolor y la sensación de ardor. Él la apoya contra la pared bajo el agua de la ducha subiendola en su cintura y ella cerrandolas por detrás de él. Podía sentir su cuerpo, sus pechos, su calor y su corazón. Gemían en silencio. -Que lindo se siente Shinji-Kun. Ufff...no te detengas.

La tomaba delicadamente de sus piernas abriendoselas para mayor comodidad. Se veían a sus ojos y no se soltaban por ningún motivo. Se apoyaban mutuamente de sus hombros y de a ratos se besaban apasionadamente.

Pocos fueron los minutos que pasaron y Shinji le daba el cosquilleo de culminar.

-Asuka tengo un cosquilleo y creo que algo me pasa.

-No te preocupes. Creo que estás a punto de "terminar". Nada grave. Tú sigue. Déjate llevar no importa lo que dure.

Shinji culmina antes de tiempo dentro de ella. -Creo que terminé. Perdón, duré poco.

Ella lo besaba nuevamente. -Esta bien. Es así. Creo que yo también. Habrá mas oportunidades. No me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo. Te quiero.

-Yo también.-Le responde él. Se abrazaban mutuamente y sin soltarse.

Se terminaron de bañar y se secaron sus cuerpos. Uno al lado de otro conversaban sobre la misión. Asuka se secaba su cabello peinandoselo con un cepillo.

-Tuve miedo de que te cayeras. El mecanismo de la grúa falló. No quedó otra que idear un plan para sacarte de allí.

Pensativa miraba a la nada misma. -Fue una misión de las peores que tuvimos. Prefiero los espacios abiertos. Ésto fue casi un suicido.-Le responde ella acomodándose su cabellera. Ella ve un hilo fino de sangre saliendo de lo que representa su femeneidad. -Debo ponerme algo aquí abajo.

Ella busca en su bolso una toalla sanitaria. Shinji ve de reojo y se ponía su ropa interior.

Ella lo ve con una sonrisa pícara. -Ésto se llama perder la virginidad. Siéntete afortunado de haberte entregado mi virginidad. Ella se pone de pie para ponerse su sostén.

-Y yo la mía.

Ella emite una carcajada. Y se acerca a él para darle un beso a sus labios. Lo abraza por el cuello rodeando sus brazos. -Adorable "Shinjidiota". Creo que debo dejar de llamarte así.

-No cambies nunca Asuka. Sigue como eres.

Ordenaban sus efectos personales guardando todo en un bolso. Ella se ponía su vestido amarillo que tanto le gustaba y él unos shorts negros y una playera blanca.

Cuando salen del vestuario, siendo ella la primera en salir, ve a Misato a pocos metros parada esperando por ambos. Debían asistir a una reunión organizada en videoconferencia con Gendo y Kozo. Asuka la ve con desprecio y Shinji se acerca a su compañera de pilotaje. -Oh Misato-San.

Asuka enojada caminaba pasándola de largo. Shinji vió la reacción de su compañera y se dió cuenta de que no era buena señal. Ve a su tutora al rostro y ella emitía una mirada de hierro. Una imagen que valía mil palabras. Se queda quieto viéndola por unos segundos, cuando siente un tironeo de Asuka en su mano.

-¡No me dejes sola!. Ven conmigo.

-¿A dónde vamos Asuka?.

-De aquí. ¿Qué te pasa?. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?.-Le dice ella de mala gana a Misato.

-No Asuka. Debemos ir a una reunión, solicitada por el Comandante Ikari con respecto a los sucesos de hoy.

-No quiero participar. ¡No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con aquella puta operación de hoy!. ¡Quiero volver al apartamento!. Y Shinji se quedará conmigo.

-Tienen un deber que cumplir Asuka, ésto no es el colegio. Es NERV y su deber como "children" es respetar sus funciones como tal. Éso incluye participar de reuniones de resultados.

-¡Al carajo!.-Ella se acerca para enfrentarse a su tutora. Con una postura desafiante le quería demostrar fortaleza y determinación, como le tenía acostumbrada su personalidad. ¿¡A caso te importó que casi muero allí abajo calcinada!?. -Asuka señala a Shinji con su dedo índice sin apartar la mirada de Misato.-¡Él fue el unico que me rescató!. ¡Tuvo agallas y se ganó el respeto de todos!. Inclusive el mío de tan jodida que soy.

Ella se encoge de hombros demostrado cierto grado de desinterés. -Es su deber como el tuyo. ¿Tú no lo salvarías tampoco?. Para eso fueron entrenados. Para enfrentar éste tipo de situaciones fortuitas. Creí que eras valiente Asuka y al final demostraste ser toda una farsa y llorona. Te falta mucho para ser una piloto de élite.-Le dice ella con bronca y determinación debido a que la alemana no la estaba tratando de buenos modos.

Pero en su enceguecimiento, odio y rencor y sin mediar ella la toma de su chaqueta con furia.

-"Tochter einer Hündin" (Hija de puta).

Pero Misato le dió una fuerte bofetada tumbandola al suelo.

-¡Ey!. ¡Basta!.-Grita Shinji acercándose a ambas e intentando levantar a su compañera.

Asuka se pone de pie con ayuda de Shinji y se tomaba su mejilla roja del golpe masajeandola. Misato la veía sería con una mirada intimidante.

-Dummes Mädchen. Du musst viel wachsen. In deinem Alter habe ich 50 Tage allein auf See überlebt. 50 verdammte Tage! Und nur Sie, ein paar Minuten auf einem Vulkan. (Estúpida niña. Tienes que crecer mucho. A tu edad, sobreviví 15 días sola en el mar. 15 malditos días! Y solo tú, unos minutos en un volcán.)-Le dijo su tutora en un alemán muy fluido.

Shinji perplejo no entendía el diálogo. Le sorprendió la fluidez en la que Misato hablaba Alemán al igual que Asuka. Ella apenada como si fuera una niña, simplemente se acerca a él y se abraza rodeándole su espalda apoyándose en uno de sus hombros.

-No quiero mas juegos de novios. Vengan a la reunión y es una orden.-Les dice ella con determinación.

Misato caminaba a través de un pasillo.

Toman sus bolsos y siguen a su tutora a la sala de reuniones para iniciar la videoconferencia con Gendo y Kozo.

Al ingresar, todos los operadores participes de la operación estaban allí. Los pilotos se ubicaron uno al lado de otro y Misato al lado de Shinji y Ritsuko en una mesa larga.

Una pantalla de LED inicia una videoconferencia. Se muestra la imagen solamente de Kozo.

-Buenas tardes. El Comandante Ikari me encomendó ésta reunión. La idea era que éste presente, pero tuvo que retirarse momentáneamente. Bien, antes de comenzar quiero felicitar a los dos elegidos por el excelente trabajo que han realizado. Ikari-kun, Langley-Kun mis felicitaciones, sobre todo tú Ikari-Kun por salvar a tu compañera. También usted Capitana, Doctora y operadores. Bien, pasemos a lo importante. El ángel capturado será transportado vía aérea hasta el geofront pero alejado del dogma. La idea es realizar una serie de análisis para compararlos con Ramiel. Ésto es demasiado importante, ya que nos podría dar indicios de establecer nuevas estrategias para combatir a los próximos ángeles. Por el momento no hay mas que informar por órdenes del Comandante. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Asuka levanta la mano. Kozo la ve. -¿Si Langley-kun?.

-¿Qué hay de Ayanami?. No sabemos nada de ella y no ha participado en ésta operación.

-Por el momento Ayanami-kun está siendo revisada y en observación debido al último suceso de ayer. No tengo nada mas que brindarle. ¿Otra pregunta?.

Nadie preguntaba nada.

-Bien. En ese caso les pido a demas personal que se retire, salvo ustedes dos, Katsuragi y Akagi.-Les indica a ambas.

El resto se retira de la sala.

Fuera, todos conversaban entre sí. Los tres operadores principales, Ibuki, Hyuga y Aoba daban algunas palabras.

-¿Qué se tendrán esos?.-Pregunta Ibuki

-Mmm-Aoba se encoge de hombros cruzando sus brazos apoyado contra la pared.-Algo de lo cual no seremos participes. Siempre estamos por debajo de todo. Hay muchas cosas o proyectos de los cuales estamos exentos.

-Chicos.-Pregunta Hyuga a los dos pilotos. -¿Saben algo de Ayanami?.

-Nada.-Les responde Asuka de mala gana.

-Oye te pregunté bien mocosa.-Le dijo él.

-No se nada torpe de cuatro ojos. No quiero ver a nadie de NERV y menos entablar una charla.-Le responde ella con enfado y antipatía.

-Entonces vete.-Le dice Aoba. -Lo que menos necesitamos en éste momento es ver a dos fenómenos como ustedes.

Asuka enfadada se acerca a Aoba y automáticamente le da una patada en las bolas. Éste se pone azúl y del dolor se las toma tirándose al suelo en posición fetal. Ibuki se acerca a él intentando ayudar y Hyuga estaba asombrado por su reacción.

-Eeehhhh. Disculpenla, no tuvo un buen día.-Les dice Shinji rascándose su cabeza y apareciendo la típica gotota en la cabeza en señal de preocupación. Se acerca a Asuka acariciándole sus hombros para calmarla.

Ella emite un suspiro y toma del brazo a su compañero arrastrándolo delicadamente. -Vámonos de aquí. Éstos no conocen el peligro. ¡No quiero hablar con ningún puto personal de NERV!.

-¡PERO TE LLEVAS A SHINJI!.-Les gritan los tres operadores exaltados haciéndole mención de que él también era parte de la organización.

-Oye, no tendrías que haberlo agredido Asuka.

-¡Estoy enfadada!. ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Ya sabes que lo estoy. ¡No me hagas ése tipo de conjeturas que me puedan hacerme encabronar Shinjidio eeehh digo Shinji-Kun. Lo siento, es la mala costumbre.-Le responde ella seria pero sin agresión.

-Ayy Asuka, debes cuidar tus impulsos.

Ella lo ve de reojo emitiendo una leve sonrisa y se acerca a él abrazándose y caminando a su par. -Shinji-kun, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en éste último tiempo. Ahora sé que tengo alguien a mi lado por quien luchar.

-Yo también, pero no digas esas cosas. Suena como que algo puede sucederle a cualquiera de los dos.

-¡Nada nos pasará!. Tú me prometiste que me cuidarías y yo ahora te daré mi promesa que también haré lo mismo contigo.-Le dice ella con convicción.

Él le sonríe y la abraza por la cintura. Caminaban hasta la recepción del observatorio y sentados en una banca esperaban por Misato.

-Oye. ¿Qué fue éso con Misato-san?. No sabía que ella supiera hablar alemán como tú.

-Es una idiota pusilánime. Aprendió en la Universidad y por un tiempo convivió conmigo y con Kaji.

-La debes haber insultado muy duro para que te dé esa fuerte bofetada.

-Si. Creo que me pasé de la raya. Pero sentí en ése momento, como que nadie me comprendió. Sólo tú estuviste allí.-Le dice ella viéndolo a sus ojos. Él acerca su rostro al de ella y se daban un leve beso a sus labios, cuando una sombra se hizo presente frente a ellos.

-Mmmmmm. Vaya. Así que los tortolitos necesitaban momento a solas.-Les dice Misato.

Rompen el beso y ella emite una expresión de disgusto. -Shinji-Kun, dile a ésta "vieja decrépita" que no quiero hablar con nadie de NERV.

-Ehhhh, creo que te escuchó.-Le dice Shinji.

Misato toma de las mejillas a su cría y le extiraba su rostro en sentido caricaturesco con enojo pero a la vez imponiendo su cuota de humor. -¡Ayyyyy siiii!. ¡Qué linda niña pelirroja que me he encontrado por aquí!. ¡Chillona como una cerdita!. ¡Oink oink!.

-¡AYYYYYYYYY!. ¡SUÉLTAME!.-Gritaba Asuka intentando liberarse. -¡Shinji!. ¡Ayúdame!.

-Lo siento.-Le dice él seriamente y cruzado de brazos. -Debes pedirle perdón. Seguro que la insultaste feo. Pídele perdón.

-¡Hazle caso a tu flamante novio Nipón Asukita!. ¡No seas mala!. Mmmmmmmmm.

-¡ESTA BIEN!. ¡PERDÓN!. ¡YA SUELTAME LAS MEJILLAS!.

-Ahhhhh. Listo. Bien chicos, nos vamos. Éso ha sido todo por hoy. Asuka.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-Me alegro que estés a salvo y en una pieza. Me preocupé por tí, pero sabía que Shinji-kun tendría todo bajo control. Cuando lleguemos al apartamento, festejaremos y les tengo novedades.

-¿Qué tipo de novedades?.-Le pregunta él curioso.

-Bueeeenooo. Cuando lleguemos ya se enterarán. -Les respondía su tutora con una sonrisa.

Mientras caminaban hacia el helipuerto, Akagi los observaba. "-Espero que la vigiles bien Misa-chan."

**_Una hora después..._**

Misato llega al apartamento con sus dos pilotos. Fue un día largo y necesitaban descansar. Al ingresar, Penpen estaba viendo en la televisión una película de vaqueros de los años 60.

Asuka lo ve. -Hola. ¿Qué ves?.-Le pregunta.

El ave se pone un sombrero texano.

-Ah. No sabía que te gustaban las películas del lejano oeste.

-Son sus favoritas.-Le menciona Misato llendo a su habitación.

Shinji por su parte se sienta en el sofá cansado. -Ahhhhhh. Que cansado que estoy.

Asuka se pone frente a él en posición desafiante. -¿Ahhh?.

-Holgazan. ¡Nada de cansancio!. Como mi flamante novio debes "atenderme" en éste instante.

-¡Oye un momento!. Que sea tu novio no significa que sea tu sirviente. ¡Estoy cansado Asuka!.

Ella le pone cara seria y le golpea su cabeza dejándole un chichón. -¿¡A caso eres un idiota!?. Me refiero a otra cosa.

-Se mas clara por favor. Ouch me dolió.

Misato se aparece luego de ponerse algo mas cómodo. -Bueno. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, antes de cocinar para la cena.

-¿Sobre?.

-Ustedes.-Les responde su tutora sentándose en otro sofá paralelo al de ellos pero mas pequeño.

Aun perduraba la seriedad y el enojo por parte de Asuka.

-Asuka, se que estás enojada con "nosotros". Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quise descuidarte y tampoco nadie del equipo de operaciones tácticas. Tanto Ri-Chan como yo, sabíamos que era una misión difícil y que en cierto modo podría terminar con resultados fatales. Pero no voy a negar que el principal motivo de que estés viva, es gracias a Shinji. Y me pone contenta que se estén llevando muy bien. Es importante que así sea, ya que no sabemos de aquí a futuro los próximos peligros que se nos pueden presentar y están haciendo un muy buen equipo.

Misato hacía una pausa. Asuka lentamente cambiaba su expresión en su rostro pasando de enojo a serio. Ella le responde: -Si te dije algo que te haya afectado, lo siento. Sentí que me estaba por morir. El terror me ganó de mano. Ya saben que mi carácter es jodido.-Hablaba con serenidad y a modo de arrepentimiento.

Misato sonreía y estaba conforme con la situación. Ella se acerca a los dos. -Denme un abrazo.

Se abrazan entre los tres. -Bien. Ahora que hemos aclarado los asuntos les tengo que decir otra cosa.

Se escucha el timbre del apartamento. -Oh. Creo que ha llegado.

-¿Quién llegó?.-Pregunta Asuka curiosa.

Su tutora se acerca a la puerta de entrada. Se abre la puerta. -Oh aquí estan. Se me adelantaron.

Los pilotos quedan sorprendidos por la presencia de una persona.

-¿¡Ayanami!?.-Gritaban los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola chicos!.-Saludaba Kaji quién se ofreció en traerla y ayudarla con sus efectos personales. Dos empleados de una reconocida empresa de encomienda, apilaban cajas en la entrada.

-¿¡Qué significa esto Misa-Chan!?.-Le dice Asuka con tensión.

-Bueno no me dieron tiempo de adelantarles que por órdenes del Comandante, seré su tutora a partir de hoy y mañana nos mudaremos a otro apartamento mas amplio dentro de éste complejo. ¿¡No es divertido!?. Ahora tengo tres críos que cuidar.-Le sonríe ella.

La expresión de Asuka era de lamento y tristeza. Se volvió azul y un aura negra la invadió por completo en sentido caricaturesco. Decía cosas sin sentido en su otro idioma.

Shinji asombrado veía a Asuka y a Rei al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno no hará falta ninguna presentación formal. Pasa Ayanami-Kun.-Le indica Kaji.

-Gracias.-Responde ella seria pero con un poco de vergüenza.

-Bienvenida Ayanami-Kun.

Ella se acerca a Shinji y sonreía levemente. Le pone una mano en su mejilla. -Me dijeron que te preocupaste. Gracias.

-Oh, de nada.-Le responde él sonrojado.

Asuka en ése momento se interpuso entre ellos dos. -¡Oye!. ¡Nada de toqueteos y cosas raras!. ¡Él es de mi propiedad y solo con expresa autorización mía, podras entablar una charla con él!.

-Pero la conocía antes que tú.-Le menciona Shinji.

-Es cierto. Eres la segunda. En todo caso tengo mas derecho sobre él que tú.-Le dice ella con un poco de indiferencia.

Éso provocó que Asuka estallara como un volcán en erupción de enojo contenido y celos. -¡Me parte un rayo!...

Kaji y Misato observan la situación y se lamentaban por el episodio. -Ayyyyy. Ésto será difícil.-Se lamenta Misato.

-Dales un día y se llevarán bien. Ten.-Kaji le hace entrega de un informe con instrucciones nutricionales de lo que podía consumir Rei.-Lo necesitarás. Su dieta debe ser equilibrada. Léelo tranquila.

Penpen por su parte se ponía en posición cómoda en el sofá y con su sombrero texano se lleva la visera hacia adelante para no escuchar la discusión que se daba dando allí.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Se llevó a cabo la operación de la captura del ángel en el volcán Asama. La operación fue exitosa, pero Asuka casi muere. Por suerte Shinji ideó un plan y pudo rescatarla con éxito.

Desde ése momento Asuka se entrega a Shinji y tienen su primera situación íntima.

Misato y ella confrontan debido a que Asuka se enfureció. Ya que NERV no les dió la atención necesaria luego de la misión.

De vuelta al apartamento, luego de una charla con Misato para calmar la situación, Kaji trajo a Rei a vivir con ellos. Por órdenes de Gendo ellos convivirán aún sin conocer la razón. Claramente la que no recibió la noticia con laureles fue Asuka. Éso le generaría inconvenientes para convivir plácidamente con Shinji.

**Nota al lector:**

A partir de éste capítulo, Rei tendrá mayor acercamiento con Shinji y Asuka y a su grupo de amigos.

**Capítulo 6.**

Minutos después...

Shinji y Kaji ingresaron las cajas con los efectos personales de Rei dentro del apartamento. A la espera de que mañana serían asignados a otro apartamento dentro del mismo complejo, los tres estaban sentados en un mismo sofá frente a Kaji y Misato para explicarles la situación.

Asuka no se encontraba de buen humor. Shinji estaba serio y Rei monótona como siempre.

-Chicos. El asunto es que debido a lo sucedido con Rei, el Comandante Ikari ordenó que ustedes dos la cuidarán y ayudarán en su proceso de recuperación.

-¿¡Eeehhhh!?.-Grita exaltada Asuka. -¡Ey Kaji!. ¡No soy niñera de nadie y menos de señorita perfección!. ¡Shinji di algo maldición!.-Le recriminaba con una vena hinchada en su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?. Son órdenes de mi padre.-Le dice él encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Oye tonto, te creí decidido y ahora ¿Te acobardas?.

-¡No me estoy acobardando idiota!. Son órdenes de mi padre.

-Shinji tiene razón Asuka.-Le dice Misato.-Al menos que Rei se te adelante para "sacarte" a tu noviecito. Ja ja ja.

-Oh Asuka. No sabía que ustedes dos tenían algo. Qué bien. Sabía que el tercer elegido te gustaría. ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla durante el viaje a Japón?.

Ella se sonroja. -¡No seas tonto!. Bueno si. Al principio pensé que era un idiota, pero bueno, vale mucho la pena. ¡Por eso me incomoda que ella esté aquí!.

-No me interesa tu novio.-Le dice Rei con seriedad.

Rei la ve de reojo y le clava la mirada. Se pone de pie y extiende su mano abriendola y cerrandola y por pocos segundos un pequeño campo AT se materializó en su palma.

Todos se asombraron. Aterrados se alejaron de ella. El campo sólo duró apenas unos segundos y no generó daños.

-¡Demonios!.-Dice Shinji.

-Al principio no recordaba nada. Luego me di cuenta de ésto.

Misato escucha su teléfono celular. Un llamado proveniente del Dogma. Era Ritsuko.

-Ri-chan.

-¡Misato-san!. ¿Todo en orden?.-Le pregunta ella preocupada.

-Si.

-Los operadores detectaron un patrón azul en tu apartamento.

-Fue Rei.

-¡Dile que no haga éso!. Estoy calibrando los sistemas de detección para que las MAGI no la confundan con un ángel.

-Entendido.

La comunicación cesa. -Ayanami-kun, te pido por favor que no lo vuelvas hacer. ¿Quieres?.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Si!. ¡Puedes matarnos idiota!.-Le recrimina Asuka.

-No es dañino.-Le responde ella.

-Y no lo es. Les explicaré.-Les dice Kaji con atención.

Él les explicó que Rei manifestaba las facultades de un Ángel, pero si bien el patrón era Azul, era ligeramente diferente ya que actuaba en otra frecuencia distinta al de los ángeles. Los análisis a los que fue sometida, revelaron que no representaba peligro. Su campo AT actuaba como un sistema de regeneración biológica, pudiendo curar patologías leves como la gripe que sufrió el día anterior.

Asombrados intentaban comprender el motivo del por qué se empezaron a manifestar.

-Nadie sabe por qué se empezaron a manifestar.-Les menciona Kaji.

A lo que Asuka entraba en duda con respecto a ella. -Tal vez seas un Ángel y no lo sabes.-Le dice ella.

-Si fuera un ángel, nos hubiera atacado Asuka.-Le menciona Shinji.

-Exactamente. El asunto es que ella no podrá pilotear la unidad 00 por un tiempo.-Les dice Misato.

-¿Seremos nosotros dos por el momento?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-Se está evaluando la selección de un posible "cuarto" elegido. Pero por el momento si, serán tú y Asuka. Igualmente tenemos un plan de contingencia con la 00. Por lo que me dijo Ri-chan, estan viendo la posibilidad de usar el Dummy Plug.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Se trata de un sistema de pilotaje automático para las unidades Evangelion. No se bien como funciona.-Le responde Misato.

-¿Y es seguro?. Digo, hasta que no haya un posible candidato a reemplazar a Rei y un enfrentamiento que tengamos nosotros con un ángel, de complicarse la situación. ¿Lo usarían?.

Su tutora se encoge de hombros. -Será decisión de Ri-Chan y de tu padre. Pero sobretodo, tu padre.

-Lo veo dudoso-Le responde Asuka de mala gana y cruzado sus brazos en señal de rechazo. -Además, de ser así podría volverse loco como le pasó a ella -señalandola a Rei- Cuando inició las pruebas. Tú me lo contaste Shinji.

-Miren chicos, sé que están preocupados y los entiendo. Pero por el momento es lo que tenemos. Deberán hacer pruebas de sincronización simultáneamente con sus unidades. Ri-Chan quiere evaluar algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo si ustedes están aptos para pilotear todas las unidades, en caso de algún hecho fortuito.

No muy convencida, Asuka rechazaba plenamente la decisión de NERV. Pero no le quedaba otra que obedecer. -No me gusta todo ésto. Ojalá que no hayan problemas.-Les dice ella culminando la charla.

-Bien, todo dicho y aclarado. Debemos acomodarnos. Mañana nos mudaremos a otro apartamento. Kaji, gracias por traerla.

-Por nada. Bien tengo que irme. ¿Vienes un segundo?.-Le dice él a ella.

Misato y Kaji salen del apartamento dejando a los tres pilotos solos con Penpen. Se alejaban lo suficiente de la puerta del apartamento para no ser escuchados.

-Misa-chan. Debes cuidar a Rei y vigilarla. Estoy cerca de descubrir algo grande.

-¿A qué te refieres?. No entiendo.

-Es difícil lo que voy a decir, pero estoy más allá del bien y del mal. Solo quiero ser parte del equilibrio de todo éste escenario. -Él se lleva un cigarrillo a la boca y lo enciende. -Rei no es 100% humana y tengo mis conjeturas. Pero lo mas sorprendente, es cómo alguien como Gendo autorizó algo así. Reunirlos con ellos.

-Tal vez sea para mayor control.-Le menciona Misato pidiéndole un cigarrillo también. El agita la caja para ofrecerle y ella toma uno y se lo enciende. -No pudiendo ocultar lo sucedido ayer, no les quedó otra que tomar ésta decisión. Fuyutsuki fue bien claro hoy. Dijo que era una orden directa de él y que no hagamos preguntas.

-Entonces voy a tener que empezar a mover piezas.-Se acomoda en la baranda mirando hacia la calle y el estacionamiento.

-Oye Kaji-kun. ¿Crees que se acerca el fin?.

-¿El fin del mundo?. Ja. Estamos viviendolo. Hace 15 años hubo un hipotético fin del mundo. Y ésto que ves, son los vestigios. Hay algo que me molesta mucho. NERV y SEELE se creen los amos del mundo y de nuestro destino. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien con la suficiente sutileza descubre que es lo que quieren hacer?.

-¿Vas a hacer de las tuyas?.-Le dice ella molesta.

-Deberiamos volver a los viejos tiempos. Cuando eramos unos jóvenes despreocupados Universitarios. Le dice él tomándola de su mano.

Pero ella se resiste quitandosela. -Los tiempos son otros Kaji-kun. Soy otra y he cambiado.

-Y para bien supongo.-Le sonríe él exhalando humo por la boca. -Siempre me gustó verte como prototipo de madre soltera.

-¡No seas tonto!.

Él se acerca a ella, la abraza por la espalda y le susurra a su oreja. -Actúa como amantes. Nos están viendo.-Le dice él. Pudo ver a dos agentes de NERV merodeando por allí en un coche ejecutivo.

Ella se quedó quieta y lo abraza por la cintura. En un acto de aprecio y caballerosidad le dice: -Me gusta tu perfume.-Le dice en una tonada serena y a la vez provocadora.

Misato sentía cosquillas en su vientre y rememoraba los hechos del pasado con él, fantaseando si se volviese a repetir. -Bien. Creo que se fueron. Debo irme. Tendrás novedades de mi.

-Pórtate bien.-Le dice ella.

Él caminaba hacia el estacionamiento para subirse a su coche. Ella por su parte se quedó allí viendo como el coche se movía fuera del estacionamiento y alejándose por una calle.

"-Ten cuidado. Kaji-Kun".

Apaga el cigarrillo pisandolo con uno de sus tenis. Vuelve caminado hacia al apartamento y al ingresar, observa a Shinji ayudando a Rei a instalarse provisoriamente en su habitación. Asuka por su parte estaba en la suya, guardando sus efectos personales en cajas del correo de encomiendas que fue la responsable de traerselas del viaje en barco de la flota del Pacífico.

-Ayanami-kun. ¿Te sentirás cómoda en la habitación de Shinji?.

-Si. Tengo lo que necesito. Gracias.-Agradece ella con amabilidad y con un cierto modo de no ser tan monótona.

-¡Ella dormirá allí!. Nosotros aquí.-Le señala Asuka su habitación de mala manera.

-¿¡Eh!?.-Misato la ve con rostro raro. -¡Ah no!. ¡No no no!. ¡Se lo que tramas!. Dormirán separados.

-¿¡Queeeee!?. ¡No!. ¡No puedes hacerme ésto Misa-Chan!.

-No permitiré sexo indebido en mi hogar. ¡Vayan a un Karaoke para parejas si quieren hacer sus cosas!.

-¡Eres una envidiosa!.-Le recrimina Asuka mostrando sus dientes y pegando su rostro al de ella haciendo salir de sus ojos rayitos en modo caricaturesco.

-No lo permitiré. Es una falta de respeto a mi hogar y a los que habitan en él. Además mi "chiquitito" no será testigo de cochinadas de adolecentes en plena plenitud sexual.

-¿El pingüino?. ¡Consíguele una hembra!. De seguro necesita acción. ¿Dejarás que sea vírgen en toda su puta vida?.

-¡No te metas con mi "hijito"!. Él es muy noble no como tú que lo insistas a Shinji en hacerlo en cualquier lugar. Incluso en unas duchas de vestuario.

Shinji y Rei se miran entre ellos mientras Misato y Asuka seguían discutiendo entre si. Sacando su atención a lo que sucedían entre ellas.

-Bueno. ¿Entonces estarás cómoda.?

-Si. Gracias Ikari-Kun.

-Bien si necesitas algo mas, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-¡Ey Shinji!. ¡Háblame a mí!. ¡Haz algo!. Defiende a tu novia maldición.

-¡Es suficiente Asuka!. ¡Es el apartamento de Misato-San!. Ten más respeto.

Ella se queda muda. Pero en vez de mantenerse al margen, ella prepara su puño rabioso y le da una puñetazo en su rostro y éste cae al suelo desmayado.

-¡Bien!. ¡No me toques entonces!. ¡Quédate con señorita perfección!. Me iré a bañar yo primero. ¡Y no se te ocurra bañarte conmigo maldito pervertido, sucio con fimosis infiel.

Misato se desliza a su lado en sentido caricaturesco. -Creo que se desmayó Asuka-chan. No te está escuchando.

Penpen aparece a su lado mágicamente y saca un cartel con unos Kanji escritos en él.

"Se busca novio para pelirroja loca. No se aceptan devoluciones".

Asuka ve a Penpen con el cartel y éste se asusta aleteando sus alas corriendo despavorido con destino a su refrigerador. Pero mágicamente ella se le adelanta y lo intercepta a tiempo, con una sonrisa malévola y tomándolo de sus patas.

-Mmm je je je je. Voy a hacer contigo un riquísimo Rinderroulade.-Le dice ella con una tonada grave y siniestra.

Asuka recibe un golpe en la cabeza y cae al suelo desmayada. -No toques a Penpen sin mi autorización.

Rei estaba asombrada por la situación que acabó de ver. Inmutada se acerca a Shinji arrodillándose a su lado intentando despertarlo.

Éste se despierta y la ve a sus ojos.

-No debería tratarte así Ikari-kun.

-La quiero, pero a veces se torna insoportable.

-Ya me encargué Shinji-Kun. Ayanami-kun, puedes ingresar al cuarto de baño.

-Oh gracias.

-Shinji-Kun,-Ella le señala a Asuka desmayada. -Es tu responsabilidad. Llévala a su habitación.

-Ahhhh.-Él exhala una nubecita de su boca. -Ok ahí voy.

La levanta del suelo y la carga en su hombro llevandosela a su habitación y la recuesta en el futón. Luego de eso terminaba de ordenar algunas cosas en sus cajas de encomiendas al igual que Misato. Penpen por su parte con una cajita chiquita, solo puso su televisor pequeño y su lámpara.

Horas mas tarde, madrugada.

Shinji acomodó su futón en la sala de estar, mientras que Asuka se quedó en su habitación y Rei en la de Shinji. Misato dormía plácidamente luego de beberse 7 latas de cervezas. Se dió una cena tranquila.

Shinji pensaba en todo lo que sucedió. La misión de la captura del ángel, el rescate de Asuka, su "primera vez" con su nuevo amor. Haciendo una restrospectiva justo se le vino a la mente aquellas extrañas palabras luego de salvar a su amada.

"-La salvaste, hijo mío".

"-¿Qué fue eso?. Pudo ser cualquier cosa. No era la voz de Misato, tampoco la de Ritsuko. Menos la de Maya. El pilotear el Eva produce alucinaciones. ¿Y si fue real?..."

Mientras él divagaba en sus pensamientos, Asuka no podía conciliar el sueño. Luego del golpe que le proporciono su tutora, se calmó un poco. Se sale de su futón abre delicadamente la puerta de su cuarto y ve a Shinji recostado dándole la espalda. Se dirige al baño y al poco tiempo sale.

Se acerca a él y se recuesta a su lado. Nota su presencia y se da la vuelta para verla.

-¿Qué te sucede?.-Le pregunta él.

-No puedo conciliar el sueño Shinji-kun. Que raro que no estés escuchando música como de costumbre.

-Lo guardé en una caja por la mudanza.

-Oye, siento mucho lo de hoy. Quería que nuestra noche fuera especial y seamo nosotros dos.

-Ya habrá mas momentos para estar juntos. No te preocupes.-Le responde él con una sonrisa.

Ella le acaricia su mejilla y se acurruca a su lado para que la abrace. Se entrelazan entre ellos y él le acaricia su cabeza para relajarla y que pueda dormirse.

-¿Crees que Misa-chan nos escuche?.-Le pregunta ella.

-Es ebria pero no estúpida.-Le responde Shinji susurrándole.

-Lástima, hubiera estado bueno. Me quedaré un rato así me da sueño.

Pasaron los minutos y ella cerraba sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Shinji por su parte permaneció despierto durante todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que el sueño le ganó de cansancio y se durmió también.

Pasaron unas horas y Misato se despertó en el medio de la noche para ir al baño. Los vió durmiendo acurrucados en el futón en la sala de estar. No les dijo nada y no se sintió molesta por eso. Sonrió ligeramente. Ella sabía muy bien que ni siquiera lo intentaron. Estaban agotados y necesitaban descansar.

"-Se lo merecen. Veré si les puedo conseguir una autorización para que puedan pasar el día juntos ustedes dos solos".

A la mañana siguiente...

Aún todos estaban dormidos pero el sol hacia su trabajo iluminar parcialmente el apartamento.

Rei aún permanecía dormida pero tuvo una sensación extraña. Escuchaba una voz en su interior.

"-Despierta.".

Ella abre sus ojos y ligeramente ve a su derecha una figura femenina con una especie de toga. Físicamente era similar a ella pero no exactamente igual. Su corte de cabello era el mismo y su cuerpo era todo blanco como la sal.

-¿Quién eres?.

-Solo te diré algo. Tú no eres tú, eres yo. Lo que me representas en imagen y semejanza pero hecha humana.

-No puedes ser. Tú estás en el Dogma Terminal.

-Que mi "nucleo" esté allí esperando a ser liberado, no significa que pueda moverme libremente a donde quiera. Pero gracias a que "abriste" el lazo, puedo comunicarme contigo.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Le responde ella de mala gana.

-Ser liberada.

-Será decisión de Gendo no mía.

-Pero sabes perfectamente que tú eres una parte de mí y puedes optar por trasladar mi energía a tu cuerpo.

-Mi campo AT.

-Así es o como quieras llamarle. Yo fuí la responsable de que te curaras. Eres la primera aunque no la única. Pero por ser la primera, eres mas parecida a mí que el resto.

-¿La primera?.-Le responde ella con curiosidad.

-No recuerdas porque te lo han borrado de tu mente. Pero tú eres la clave para que todo esto que conoces "vida" termine o evolucione.

Recuerda quien eres y nos volveremos a ver.

Ella se despierta de golpe levantándose con envión. Se tomaba el pecho y sudaba de nervios. Respiraba profundamente y miraba hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la figura femenina que la visitó. Ya no estaba allí o supuso que todo fue un sueño.

Ella se recuesta boca arriba nuevamente mirando el techo de la habitación.

"-¿Qué fue eso?."

Ella se levanta de su futón y abre ligeramente la puerta para ingresar al cuarto de baño. Ve a Shinji y Asuka durmiendo completamente desparramados.

Al ingresar ve a Penpen haciendo sus necesidades. Cruzan miradas calamitosas y él le indica con su ala izquierda que se retire. Retrocede unos pasos y cierra la puerta.

Pero detrás suyo estaba Asuka levantada y recien despierta. Bosteza profundamente y se refriega sus ojos.

-Buenos días.

-Bu...buenos días.-La saluda ella tímidamente.

-Ja. No eres tan autómata después de todo.-Le responde Asuka de buen humor por el solo hecho de haber dormido con su compañero.

-Mmmm. ¿Está ocupado el baño?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Si. Está Penpen.

-Ella toca la puerta con delicadeza. -Penpen. ¿Te falta mucho?.

Se escucha fluir el excusado. La puerta se abre y él sale del baño con una cinta de papel higiénico pegada en una de sus patas caminando entre las dos pilotos. Él le picotea uno de sus pies a Rei y ésta emite un leve grito de dolor.

-Se ve que se enojó porque ingresé al baño sin darme cuenta.

-El pingüino tiene lo suyo también. Ingresa tú, ya que estabas esperando.-Le dice Asuka con amabilidad a lo que Rei no estaba acostumbrada.

-Eres rara. ¿Lo sabes?. Pasaste de odiarme a tratarme bien.

-Puede ser. Creo que tengo que cambiar mi temperamento. Y tú no tendrías que ser tan monótona. ¿No es así?.-Le dice ella señalandole con su dedo índice.

-Tal vez. Pero primero antes que nada, no señales con el dedo. Es de mala educación.-Le responde ella ingresando al baño.

Asuka se ve su dedo índice. -Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima señorita perfección.

Shinji se aparece detrás de ella. -Buenos días.

-¡Ahhh!.-Ella se asusta y ve a Shinji detrás suyo. -¿¡Qué haces tarado!?. Me asustaste. Buenos días.

-Lo siento. ¿Con quién hablabas?.

-Con Ayanami. Está en el baño. Estoy esperando aquí.

-Ya veo. Bueno cuando salgas iré yo, mientras ordenaré el futón. Es día de mudanza.

-No me lo recuerdes. Será un día largo.-Le dice ella de malas.

Rei sale del baño. -Todo tuyo.

-Gracias.

Se acerca a Shinji para ayudarle con el futón y las sábanas.

-Buen dia Ayanami-Kun.

-Buenos días.

-¿Dormiste bien?.

-Si gracias.

-Te prepararé algo rico. Conozco tu dieta.

Ella se sonroja. -Uhhm. Bueno gracias.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa y Misato sale de su habitación bostezando como un hipopotamo. Llevaba puesto en su torso nada mas que un corpiño blanco. Shinji la ve y acto seguido desvía la vista hacia otro lado avergonzado. "-Demonios. La otra va a aniquilarme si la llega a ver.".

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Durmieron bien?.

-Katsuragi-san. Creo que debe ponerse algo en su torso.-Le indica Rei.

Misato avergonzada se tapa sus prominentes pechos. -¡Eeeehhh!. Lo lo siento. No me di cuenta. Ella cierra la puerta de su habitación.

Shinji y Rei expulsan al mismo tiempo la nubecita de la vergüenza.

Asuka sale del baño alegre tarareando. -Shinji-kun tu turno.

-Gracias. Ayanami-kun, te dejo ésto.

-No te preocupes yo lo hago.

-Yo la ayudaré.-Le dice Asuka.

Mientras él se metía al baño, ambas ordenaban el futón acomodandolo para ser guardado en una caja. -Listo.

Shinji sale del baño luego de unos minutos. -Prepararé el desayuno.

-Shinji-kun, algo rápido. Kaji vendrá en unas horas a traernos las llaves. Además he solicitado a dos ayudantes.-Le dice Misato.

-¿A quienes?.

**_Después del desayuno..._**

Alguien toco el timbre. Ya todos estaban desayunados y cambiados con ropa deportiva para empezar con la mudanza. La puerta se abre. Kaji, Kensuke y Toji estaban allí para ayudar.

-¡Ahhhhh!. ¡Misa-chan!. Un placer en ayudarlos. Me alegra estar aquí.-Saludaba Toji entusiasmado.

Asuka veía con malos ojos a Suzuhara. -Seguro viniste por sus senos.-Le recrimina ella.

Él se acerca a ella. -¡Ey!. ¿¡Ya empiezas con tus blasfemias?.

-No entiendo por qué ustedes dos par de ingratos están aquí.

-Yo los llame Asuka-Chan. Nos ayudarán.-Le responde Misato.

-Claaaroo. Seguro. Sabía que te aprovecharías de ellos porque están detrás de tu belleza incontrolable.

Penpen aparece a su lado nuevamente y saca un cartel con unos Kanji escritos en él.

**_"-Primera suposición inteligente"._**

Ella lo ve de reojo y se le hinchaba una vena en su sien. -¡Quieres dejar de burlarme maldito pingüino!.

Luego de eso a Penpen se le erizan sus plumas del susto y emitía un gritito de terror.

Shinji se ríe y se acerca a sus amigos a saludar y luego a Kaji.

-Shinji-kun. Vinimos a ayudarte.-Le dice Kensuke con determinación.

-No se hubieran molestado.

-Es que. ¡Misato-Chan necesita ayudaaa!.-Dice Toji emocionado. Ejem ejem. Bien. ¿Dónde están las cajas?.

-Todooo ésto Suzuhara-kun.-Le indica Misato con una tonada de ayuda y sexy como toda Waifu.

La pila de cajas llegaban hasta el techo y él no lo podía creer. -Ouch. Ésto tomará todo el día. ¡Bien!. No me importa. Todo sea por Misato-Chan.-Culminaba atandose una vincha roja e la cabeza con unos Kanji escritos que decía: "Club de fans de Misato-Chan".

Shinji y Asuka se toman la cara en señal de vergüenza ajena. -Patetico.-Decían ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Bien chicos, empecemos.-Decía Kaji.

Cada uno de los participantes, se encargaba de llevar un determinado grupo de cajas. Se mudarían al apartamento denominado Comfort 20 situado dos pisos arriba. El apartamento de por sí era mas amplio a diferencia del cual habitaban actualmente. Éste en particular era de tipo loft con una terraza y un entrepiso con una habitación, que podía ser dividida en el medio transformándose en dos habitaciones más pequeñas. La parte de abajo dispondría la sala de estar con 2 habitaciones y un baño. La cocina se encuentra en ése mismo espacio, pero separada por una barra. El apartamento jamás fue habitado.

Al ingresar, los chicos se sintieron maravillados por el tamaño del apartamento. Asuka sobre todo.

-¡Vaya!. Ésto si que es enorme. Creo que al final no fue tan malo que Ayanami-kun se mudara con nosotros.

-Éste es ideal para nosotros cuatro. Y cada uno tendrá su habitación.-Le menciona Misato.

-¡Quiero el entre piso!.-Decía Asuka con entusiasmo.

-A mi me da igual.-Menciona Rei.

-Prefiero abajo, asi tengo bien acomodado mi espacio de trabajo.-Menciona Misato.

-¡Shinji-kun!. Ven-Le dice Asuka tomándolo del brazo.

Kensuke y Toji ven la escena y emiten carcajadas.

-Ésta será nuestra habitación. ¿Estas de acuerdo?.

-¿Qué estan haciendo?.-Les pregunta Toji en tono de burla.

-Oye, no te metas en nuestros asuntos.

-¿Ustedes ya formalizaron?. ¡Genial!.-Les dice Kensuke.

-Oye. Que no salga de aquí ésa información. ¿Entendido?.-Le recrimina Asuka.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?.-Pregunta Toji. -Desde hace tiempo se los vincula. A mí no me molesta en lo absoluto. Es Shinji el que se está arriesgando en salir con una loca como tú. Ja ja ja.

-Le diremos a Horaki que le gustas.-Le dice Shinji en tono de burla defendiendo a su novia.

-¿Eeeeh?. ¡No!. Nada de eso. No sean idiotas.-Les responde él de mala gana.

-Oh siii.-Le dice ella en una tonada en burla. Desciende por las escaleras para acercase a Toji. -Le diremos, ya que me dijiste loca.-Culmina con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡No!. Nada de eso por favor.

-¿Te gusta?.-Le pregunta en tono de burla.

-Ehhhh. ¡No me hagas éstas preguntas incómodas!.

-Se lo hiciste a Shinji hace dos días en las escaleras bobo. Tuviste suerte que él me gustara. Ahora se viene la venganza. Jua jua jua jua jua.

Ella recibe un golpe de Shinji en su cabeza y le sale un chichón. -Deja eso Asuka. Ya molestas.

-Ay. ¡En vez de defenderme a mí lo defiendes a él!. ¿¡Qué te pasa!?. Ademas ¡Tú empezaste éste juego!.

-Tienes razón pero no es para que lo molestes. Tómatelo con calma sólo es una broma. Ahora no contestaste la pregunta Toji. ¿Te gusta o no?.-Le pregunta Shinji seriamente imitando los ademanes de su padre con sus manos entrelazadas en su rostro.

A lo que Misato y Asuka les intimida la referencia. -Uyy.. Misa-chan. ¿Éso me espera de aquí a unos años?.

-Creo que si. De tal hijo tal padre.

Toji agacha su cabeza en señal de rendición. -Si.

Asuka se acerca a él deslizándose y apoyando su mano en la oreja en sentido caricaturesco. -No te oí bien.

-Le estoy contestando a Shinji boba. Lárgate de aquí.

-Nos seas cobarde. ¡Dilo!.-Le recrimina ella.

-Creo que ésta escena la vi.-Menciona Kensuke.

-Dije si. Ahora no molestes. Tengo que seguir ayudando.-Le dice de mala gana alejándose de ella llendo a tomar mas cajas.

Shinji se acerca a su amigo para charlar mejor sobre ése asunto. -Oye amigo. Asi que te gusta Horaki.

Él lo toma de su playera. -¡No se lo digas a nadie!. Y tu novia tampoco o te daré otra tunda como aquella vez por mi hermanita.

-No se lo diremos a nadie tonto.-Se suelta él violentamente -Pero debes decírselo.

-No sé. ¿Qué sucede si me rechaza?.

-No te rechazará.-Le dice Asuka acercándose a él.

-¿Y por qué estás tan segura?.

-Porque la conozco. Y ella te ve con otros ojos. Cuando ingresa al aula solo te ve a tí.

-Vaya que observadora que eres Asuka.-Le dice Kensuke.

-Es que ustedes par de chiflados solo se fijan en otras estupideces y no en mujeres.

-Eso no es verdad. Tenemos miedo al rechazo.-Le menciona Toji.

-No seas cobarde. Te ayudaré a que te sueltes.-Le dice ella de buena gana.

-Mmmmm. No sé.

-Organizaremos una salida. ¿Qué te parece?.-Le dice Shinji con entusiasmo.

-Puede ser.-Le dice él con vergüenza.

-Oh vamos estará bueno.-Le dice Kensuke.

-Así es.-Le dice Asuka con una sonrisa.

Continuaron ordenando por horas hasta que finalmente en horario del atardecer terminaron.

El apartamento estaba habitable.

-Quedo super. Gracias chicos.-Les dice Misato.

-De nada Misato-san.-Le dice Toji con entusiasmo.

-En recompensa ¿Por qué no se quedan a cenar?. Kaji los alcanzará a sus casas después.

-Si chicos. Con gusto los alcanzaré.-Les dice Kaji.

Los 5 críos se acomodaron en una mesa para charlar sobre la vida. Rei también estaba allí pero no hablaba mucho.

Asuka contaba detalles de la última misión en la que fue salvada.

-Entonces a Shinji-kun se le ocurrió jalarme hacia arriba y pudimos salir ilesos.

-Eres increíble Shinji. Jamás dudamos de tí.-Le dice Kensuke.

-Gracias chicos.

-Y desde ése momento.-Ella lo abraza por sus hombros.-Lo empecé a querer más y formalizamos nuestra relación.

-Que bien. Entonces al final la fiera fue domada. Ja ja ja ja.

-¡Oye, Oye Oye!. Sigo siendo la misma, aunque menos malhumorada.

-¿Y que hay de ti Ayanami?.

-Oh. Bueno, yo.

-Vamos. Eres muy tímida. Deberías hablar mas. Podríamos ser tus grandes amigos.

-Mmm. No sé. No estoy muy acostumbrada a mucha gente.-Les responde ella apenada.

-Ayanami-Kun, no te tienes que sentirte mal. Puedes decirnos sobre ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?.

-Mmm. En realidad debería averiguarlo.-Les responde ella con seriedad pero ya no con un toque de monotonía.

-Empecemos por algo básico Ayanami-Kun. Puedes empezar por sonreír por ejemplo.-Le menciona Kaji que estaba allí presente también con Misato.

-Vamos. Sonríe.-Le dice Shinji dándole ánimos.

Rei intenta sonreír y lo hace. -Vaya, eres mas bonita así.-Le dice Kensuke.

-Es cierto. Eres mas bonita así.-Le dice Asuka con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonroja.-Uhmm. Bueno debería sonreír más tal vez.

Se estaba dando un gran momento de paz entre todos. Minutos después llegó la pizza y todos se sentaron a cenar. Misato como de costumbre sacó unas cervezas y Kaji la acompañó. El resto bebió sodas. Se dieron situaciones divertidas y de humor.

Shinji prestaba más atención en Rei para ver sus reacciones. Ella parecía sentirse a gusto con el grupo y era una señal positiva.

"-Siempre soñé con algo así. Asuka cambió y se abrió más a nosotros, sobretodo conmigo. Yo también he cambiado en éste último tiempo. Antes me sentía solo y pensaba que nadie podría quererme o hablarme. Pero para suerte de todos nosotros, hemos formado un grandioso grupo. Rei debe pasar por lo mismo. Aunque tengo dudas sobre ella. Sus facultades. ¿Por qué puede generar un campo AT?. Si es humana. Pareciera que es humana pero por un lado, tengo el presentimiento de que no lo es. Aunque ahora sus reacciones son más auténticas que antes. Me es familiar".

"-Vaya, tiene un parecido a Ayanami-kun".-Recordaba la mención que le hizo Asuka con respecto a la fotografía de su madre.

"Tal vez tiene una conexión con mi madre. Todo tiene que tener un sentido. Ojalá que tanto yo como Asuka, podramos averiguar la verdad que hay detrás de todo ésto".

Mientras tanto en el Dogma...

Despacho de Gendo.

El comandante analizaba los resultados preliminares obtenidos del último ángel capturado. Y mientras tanto, escuchaba las conversaciones del nuevo apartamento de Misato junto a los tres pilotos. Finalmente el propósito de Gendo fue de instalarle en el oído medio, luego de una intervención quirúrgica, un micrófono microscopio de alta potencia a Rei. La idea seria no solo monitorear sus movimientos, también el escuchar las conversaciones de todos.

Ritsuko se hace presente allí. -¿Sigues con las escuchas?.

-Así es.-Le responde él serio como de costumbre. -Fue buena idea la de instalarle ese microfono. No lo notará. Aunque sea podemos controlarla y también a los dos elegidos para que no realicen ninguna estupidez.

-Tienes temor a que tú hijo se te revele. No veo mal tu decisión, pero deberías respetar su privacidad.

-Necesito entender más a Shinji. Aunque sea de ésta forma.

-Podrías darte un tiempo con él también. Visitarlo o que él te visite a tí.

-No tengo tiempo para ése tipo de visitas.-Le responde serio.

-Siempre tan de tí Gendo.

Él continuaba con sus anotaciones de lo que escuchaba para determinar si había algo raro. Por el momento eran situaciones normales y cotidianas.

-Los resultados del ángel capturado son sorprendentes. Nos da mas indicios sobre su biología. Éste es diferente en ciertos aspectos a Ramiel. La estructura de Ramiel parte de minerales de silicio y su interior orgánico proporciona energía de forma irregular. El que capturamos tiene una estructura biológica orientada mas a los Evangelion.-Le menciona Ritsuko.

-Sería interesante poder analizar su estructura genética. Decodifica el gen.

-Los resultados estarán en 48 horas.

-Ok.-Le responde él.

-Gendo, ¿No te sientes muy solo aquí?.

-A veces sí. Pero tengo lo que necesito.

Ella se acerca mas a él para intentar conseguir un poco de afecto. -Estoy muy sola últimamente. Hace tiempo que no hacemos algo juntos.

Él le sonríe ligeramente, algo impensado en su carácter. -Hmmmm. ¿Estaría bien un café?.

Ritusko pretendía intimar, ya que su deseo sexual estaba en constante crecimiento y reprimirlo le generaba malestar. La última vez que había estado con él, fue hace mucho tiempo. Poco tiempo después que se iniciara las primeras pruebas con la Unidad 00 con Rei.

Salieron del despacho y en ese instante recibía un llamado, seguramente procedente de SEELE pero no le interesó.

Caminando por un corredor salieron del Dogma en dirección hasta el centro de visitantes donde se encuentra la cafetería con vista al Lago del Geofront. Casualmente era la misma mesa en la que Ritsuko compartió un café con Shinji.

-El Geofront. La Luna Negra hecha habitable. Tenemos una gran responsabilidad y un poder inmenso, pero a la vez somos muy débiles como seres humanos. Pensé que Shinji no podría pilotear. Y lo logró. A veces pienso que lo disfruta pero una parte de mi, me dice que lo hace por obligación.-Menciona Gendo bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Creo que deberías ser mas abierto con tu hijo y recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¿No lo crees?. Aunque sea por pocos minutos. Éso le sentirá bien a ambos. Eres su única familia de sangre luego de la partida de Yui.

-Yui no está muerta. Está en otro estado de materia. Y con respecto a reunirme con él, es cuestión de si ambos estamos dispuestos a pasar éso.

-Llámalo.-Le ella dándole su teléfono celular.

Él la ve con mirada de hierro y no hace nada.

-Ahhhjj. Ok lo intenté.-Le dice ella en molestia.

-Tienes una lagaña en tu ojo izquierdo.-Le dice él en chiste.

-¡Gendo!. Te estoy hablando de algo importante y tú te fijas en mis ojos.

-Mmmhhh. Esta bien. Lo llamaré.-Le dice él tomando el celular y marcando el número de Shinji.

**Apartamento de Misato.**

El teléfono celular de Shinji suena y él deja de comer la pizza para ver quién era.

"-¿Ritsuko?".

-Ri-Chan.

-No. Soy yo.

-¿Padre?. ¿Qué haces con el teléfono celular de Ritsuko-San?.

-Me lo prestó. Ella me dijo de llamarte.

Shinji se aleja de la mesa y se dirige a un sitio a solas a conversar tranquilo.

-¿Y por qué?. ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado?.

-Hmmmm. Sólo quería saber cómo estabas.

-Ahmm. Bien. Estamos bien. El apartamento al que nos mudamos ahora es enorme a diferencia del anterior.

-Esta bien. Me alegro. Quería decirte si.-Él hace una pausa.-Si mañana sales del instituto, puedes venir a mi despacho a visitarme.

-¿Sucedió algo?.-Pregunta él preocupado.

-Creo que si.-Le responde él sin demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Sólo él intentaba de generar empatía con su hijo.

-¿Necesitas que vaya ahora?.

-No. Mañana nos veremos. Ven solo. Hasta luego.-Le saluda él seriamente.

-Hasta luego.

Él corta el llamado y Shinji también.

Asuka ve a su amado en la puerta de la terraza. Mientras el resto conversaba, ella también se sale de la mesa y se acerca a él. -¿Sucede algo Shinji-kun?.

-No sé. Creo que si. Era mi padre, desde el teléfono celular de Ri-Chan.

-¿Tú padre?. Raro.

**Geofront**

Gendo le entrega el teléfono en mano a Ritsuko. -Listo.

-Se te vió bien, aunque la charla fue corta. Fue un pequeño paso, deberías agradecermelo. Pero no te saldrá gratis.-Le dice ella con una tonada tierna.

Él emite una pequeña sonrisa mientras bebía un sorbo de café generoso al igual Ritsuko.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

Sorpresivamente por órdenes de Gendo, Rei se muda con el duo de pilotos y Misato. Su propósito es de ser vigilada y de además tener controlados los movimientos de su hijo y Asuka.

Kaji ayudó en la mudanza junto a Kensuke y Toji. Se dieron situaciones de comedia y Suzuhara admitió por insistencia de Asuka de que él le gustaba Horaki.

Gendo se reúne con Ritsuko y comparten un café en tiempo de paz, pero todo da a entender que podría ser más que un simple café.

**Nota al lector: **quiero aclarar un par de puntos.

1\. Habrá un pequeño cambio. El orden de aparición de un ángel. En los próximos dos capítulos, 8 y 9, el que aparecerá será Bardiel. Ambos capítulos, estarán enfocados exclusivamente en la dura operación de deshacerse del mismo y rescatar la unidad 04 con su piloto dentro. Ya que es necesario para éste arco argumental de mi fic. Aquí será la 04 y no la 03 la que aparecerá en escena.

2\. A partir de éste capítulo, Gendo padece un despertar emocional por el tiempo perdido con su hijo, ocasionando que crezca la empatía entre ellos y se cuestione si es necesario continuar con su proyecto individual o el de SEELE. Por el momento sólo se enfoca en que los Ángeles no lleguen al Dogma Terminal y evitar que hagan contacto con la semilla del conocimiento (Lilith).

3\. Asuka sentirá empatía por Toji Suzuhara a raíz de un evento. Ésto cambia radicalmente su carácter, siendo mas comprensiva. Pero su mal genio se mantendrá aunque en menor medida.

Dicho todo ésto, se da por inicio el séptimo capítulo.

**Capítulo 7**

_Durante la madrugada._

Cuando terminó la cena, Kaji alcanzó a Toji y Kensuke a sus respectivos hogares. Misato acomodó un poco mas su habitación al igual que Rei. Penpen se metió a su refrigerador a dormir.

Asuka y Shinji, acomodaban su habitación en el entrepiso pero su tutora los regañó de que tenían prohibido ocupar el mismo espacio para evitar actos indebidos. No les quedó otra que separar las habitaciones, gracias a un sistema de paredes modulares que podían deslizarse por un mecanismo y que cada cuál tuviera su espacio.

Pero éste obstáculo no fue impedimento para la pareja de esperar a que sea horario de madrugada, con el propósito de cometer algún acto de osadía. Permanecieron despiertos enviándose mensajes de texto.

-Oye. ¿Crees que ya estén dormidos?.-Le escribe un mensaje de texto Shinji.

-Si.

-Quiero estar contigo.

Asuka le responde con un emoticón simbolizando una cara guiñando un ojo.

Al poco tiempo de enviar ése mensaje, se escuchan unos pasos de pies descalzos y Asuka se aparece en su habitación. Desde aquella altura nadie podría ver desde abajo lo que sucede. Gatea lentamente y se posiciona sobre él, tomándolo delicadamente del cuello y besándolo profundamente.

Se desvestían y desnudos en la total oscuridad se hacían uno. En silencio hacían el amor sin ser escuchados. Ella tuvo que contenerse de no gemir o de lo contrario serían descubiertos.

Lo que le gustaba de él, era su respeto de no tratarla como un objeto sexual. Se descubrieron mutuamente de que son perfectos amantes en la intimidad experimentando la nueva etapa sexual que les quedaba aún por descubrir. La posición preferida de ella, es arriba y él abajo. Pero sin quedarse atrás, él prefería reincorporarse y mutuamente meneaban entre sí. La abrazaba como lo mas apreciado del mundo y se limitaba a penetrarla y besarla profundamente tanto a sus labios, como en todo el torso, pasando también por sus pechos de tamaño normal y suaves. Sus respiraciones eran profundas y disfrutaban escucharse entre ellos.

Parecía que todo marchaba en orden sin interrupciones y continuaron durante un gran rato cambiando de posiciones. Shinji toma coraje y se pone de pie levantando a su compañera del suelo y dándole contra la pared, acorralandola y sosteniendole sus piernas indicándole que ahora dominaba él.

Ella lo tomaba de la nuca y del rostro sintiendo sus embestidas, además de dándole besos muy apasionados entrelazando sus lenguas.

-Oh...Shinji-Kun...sigue así.

-Asuka-chan, eres mas linda de lo que me imaginé.

Aunque no podían verse en la total oscuridad, ella le sonríe devolviéndole un beso tras otro.

-No me abandonaste. Te agradezco la vida. Quiero estar contigo por siempre. Yo, te amo.

-Bellas palabras las que dices. Yo también, te amo. Cielos, me siento un idiota cursi diciéndote ésto.

-Hmmm. Eres mi Shinjidiota. Sólo mío y de nadie más.-Le susurra ella con serenidad aún siendo uno.

Continuaron durante unos minutos y ya no podían contenerse. Acabaron mutuamente y luego se recostaron en el futón, desnudos y mimandose de costado.

-Lindo por ser la segunda vez.-Le susurra ella.

-Fue hermoso. Me gustó mucho. Creí que no podría hacerlo. Jamás pensé que estaría con una chica.

-¿Por qué?.-Le pregunta acomodándose de costado mejor y sosteniendose su cabeza con la mano.

-Siempre fuí un cobarde. El no tener jamás el apoyo de nadie, siempre me acobardé en todo. Mi Sensei si bien era bueno, jamás me enseñó a valerme en la vida. Creo que cuando llegué aquí y por primera vez piloteé el Eva, ahí empecé a sentirme seguro. Pero mas seguro empecé a sentirme, cuando te conocí. Tú eres importante desde que llegaste a mi vida. Te admiré desde el primer día y jamás...

Ella lo interrumpe clavándole un beso a sus labios a lo que él responde de la misma manera y lo rompen delicadamente.

-Debo admitirte algo. Cuando Kaji me contó que tú eras varón, trataba de imaginarme cómo podrías ser. Lo primero que pensé, fue si eras bueno. Cuando te ví en el portaviones, te noté débil pero lindo. Pero por un lado imaginé que no era tu decisión estar allí. Quería probarte si eras capaz de meterte al Entry Plug y poder sincronizar. Era raro al principio porque jamás nadie se metió. Desde ese día, supuse que podría existir algo entre nosotros. Una conexión aunque inexplicable. Pero jamás me imaginé que te me declararías días después.

He vivido sola mucho tiempo con Kaji. No he conocido chicos, tampoco he tenido amigos. Tal vez era por mi temperamento siendo mi carácter muy fuerte y determinado. Nadie me entendía y sentí que tú me consideraste en todo. Te animaste a ser mi amigo y además de ser mi novio y amante. Eres el único que puedes ubicarme en situaciones donde me levantisco completamente.

Él le acaricia su cabello y ella su barbilla. Enciende la pantalla de su celular para verla mejor. -Oye.-Le dice ella con molestia pero a la vez con humor.

-Quería verte.

Ella lo besa nuevamente. -Debo irme Shinji-Kun, antes de que Misato nos descubra.

-No vendrá. Quédate. Mañana te despierto y te vuelves a tu habitación.

-¿Seguro?.

-Si. En todo caso me haré responsable si nos descubren.

Ella lo volvía a besar una y otra vez. Se posiciona sobre él y se daba una segunda vez, siendo la tercera en sus vidas. Se hacían uno nuevamente y durante los primeros minutos haciendo el amor y dejándose llevar sin impedimentos, estuvieron bien hasta que sin darse cuenta, ella gimió. Él le tapó la boca devolviéndola a la realidad.

-Asuka-Chan.

-Lo lo siento, Shinji-Kun me dejé llevar.

Se escucha una puerta deslizándose en planta baja.

-¡Oh no!. Mierda.-Le susurra ella.

Rompen el coito y ella apresurada toma sus ropas y vuelve a su habitación dándole la vuelta por el entre piso metiéndose en su futón. Se vestía cómo podía y él también.

Misato sale de su habitación y desde su ubicación no llegaba a verlos. Se acerca a las habitaciones subiendo las escaleras y quedándose en la mitad. Desde allí si podía ver ambas habitaciones y aparentemente dormidos estaban los dos.

Ella baja nuevamente para ir al baño. Ambos pilotos permanecían en estado de vigía y Misato sale del baño con rumbo a su habitación. Cierra la puerta y acto seguido se relajan expulsando una nubecita de sus bocas en sentido caricaturesco.

Ella le envía un mensaje de texto.

Shinji lo lee: -Estuvo muy bueno. Ja ja. Me encantó. Que se repita.

Él le responde: -Me encantó también. Te amo, dulces sueños.

-Dulces sueños "adorable Shinjidiota". Ella le pone un emoticón con una carita sonriente arrojándole un beso en forma de corazón.

A la mañana siguiente...

Cada uno ya estaba con su uniforme y preparados para asistir a la instituto y Misato a NERV.

Shinji junto a Asuka prepararon el desayuno. Sentados en la mesa nadie decía nada. Rei ya había terminado su desayuno liviano que Shinji le había preparado, conforme a la dieta que le indicó Kaji.

Misato sospecha de que anoche sus dos críos favoritos, hicieron algo indebido.

Luego de beber una taza de café, iniciaba el interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo durmieron?.-Preguntaba Misato en general, pero dirigiéndose especialmente a ellos dos.

-Bien. Es cómodo allí arriba.-Le responde Shinji bebiendo una sopa de miso.

Asuka seria como de costumbre comía un poco de arroz y bebía agua.

Misato veía a ambos para encontrarles una expresión que evidencie alguna posible mentira. Ella escuchó el gemido de Asuka y esperaba mas la respuesta de ella que la de Shinji.

Golpea levemente sus dedos en la mesa en posición firme esperando la respuesta de ella.

-¿Asuka-Chan?.-Le pregunta con una sonrisita sarcástica y con voz tierna que realmente ocultaba un enojo contenido.

-Dormí bien gracias.-Le responde ella de malhumor.

-Mmmmm.-Ella se cruza de brazos. -Anoche creí escuchar un pequeño "aullido".

-Tal vez era un pobre perrito de la calle.-Le menciona Shinji, pero Asuka le patea su pierna para que no meta la pata.

-¿Un perro?. Asuka, ¿Escucharon un perro?.

-¡Oh vamos!. ¿¡Qué quieres!?. ¡No soporto tus malditos juegos!. ¿A dónde quieres llegar maldición?.

Misato la veía con una mirada y una sonrisa diabólica. Apoya su mano en su barbilla y se acerca lentamente a su cría. -Mmhhh. "Ecchi".

-¿Por qué me dices "pervertida"?.-Le pregunta ella de mala gana.

A todo ésto Rei se concentraba en continuar leyendo el paraíso perdido de Milton. Penpen hacia silencio.

Shinji veía de reojo la posible discusión.

-Mmmm. ¿Te estabas "tocando"?.-Le pregunta ella.

-¿¡Ahhhhhhh!?.-Ella se ruboriza al instante. -¡Nooooo!. ¿¡Cómo podría hacerlo!?. Jamás lo hice.-Le decía ella en un tono de vergüenza pero a la vez evidente.

-Mmmmm. Escuché un gemido Asuka. Y era humano pero consciente. Como si estuvieras haciendo cosas sucias. Pobre Shinji, seguro no habrá podido dormir bien.

"-Es una idiota", pensaba él con tranquilidad.

-¡Oye!. La gente cuando duerme puede emitir sonidos. ¿No lo sabes?.

-Siiiiii, puede ser. Bueno en fin. Entonces puedo confiar en ustedes ¿No?. De que no hicieron nada indebido anoche.

-Define indebido.-Le dice él desafiandola seriamente.

A lo que Misato se muerde los dientes y se le hincha una vena en su sien y a la vez la gotota en la cabeza. Asuka por su parte lo ve de reojo con expresión de temor.

-Si cogieron maldita sea.-Le responde ella molesta.

-No.-Le responde Shinji con un tono monótono a lo Rei Ayanami.

-¿Y puedo creerte Shinji-kun?.

-Si no me crees es problema tuyo, no mío. Asuka-chan, se hace tarde. Vámonos. ¿Rei?.

Ella cierra libro y lo guarda en su valija de mano.

-Te dejamos ésto Misato-san, así te entretienes limpiando.-Le dice Asuka a modo de burla.

-¡Ésta conversación no ha terminado!.

-Adios...

Los tres se retiran de allí, Penpen la ve fijo y emite un sonidito con una galleta en su boca.

-Éstos críos.

El trío caminaba rumbo al instituto.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.-Pregunta Rei curiosa.

-Nada. Misa-chan suele decir idioteces a veces.-Le responde Asuka seriamente.

-Que calor. Hoy si que está ardiendo el día.-Le dice Shinji a modo de queja.

-Sii.-Le responde ella caminando a su lado. -Me gustaría estar en una playa frente al mar, contigo poniéndome bronceador.

-A propósito, nos deben una salida.

-Si, debemos reclamar. ¿Existirá un sindicato de pilotos de Unidades Evangelion?.

-Podemos crear el nuestro.-Le responde él con una sonrisa.

Ella emite una carcajada. Rei mientras caminaba a sus costados.

-Hace calor. Antes no me molestaba, ahora si.-Les dice ella.

-¿Antes no te molestaba?.-Le pregunta Shinji

-No recuerdo. Le responde a Rei.

-Ayanami, ¿Recuerdas algo del día que te fuimos a buscar con Asuka?.

-No mucho.

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?.

-Bien supongo.

Asuka se encoge de hombros. -Aunque sea deberías ser un poco más simpática.

-Justo lo dice alguien de ejemplo.-Le responde ella con sarcasmo.

Asuka le hace burla. -Bueno, bueno. No soy perfecta tampoco. Aunque no estaría mal que emitas un poco de simpatía.

Cuando estaban a pocas cuadras de una encrucijada, se encontraron con Toji y Kensuke.

-Chicos.

-Miren nada mas. Se completa el trío de los "tres chiflados".-Les dice Asuka de forma despectiva pero con simpatía.

-Buen día boba.-Le saluda Toji.

-Buen día Asuka-San.-Le saluda Kensuke.

-¡Ah!.-Ella se acerca a él abrazándolo por el cuello. -¡Justo era a tí al que quería ver!. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-¿A solas?.-Le responde él sonrojado.

-Siii. Tonto. No te creas que es algo excitante, para eso está mi novio.

Toji y Shinji se tomaban la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Rei estaba inmutada. "-Asuka, ¿Hace falta aclararlo?.

-Bueno. Te escucho.

-¡Vamos mas adelante!.

Ella se lo lleva a caminar mas adelante del trío.

-¿Qué quiere con Aida-kun?.-Le menciona Toji.

-Mmmm. Creo que se a lo que va.

Rei escuchaba una voz dentro suyo.

"-Oye. ¿Me dejás?".

"¿Dejar qué"?-Le pregunta ella a la extraña voz en su cabeza.

"-Tomar posesión de tí. Sólo unos minutos".

"-¿Por qué debo confiar en tí?.-Le pregunta Rei a la voz extraña.

"-Ya veras".

En ése instante siente un haz de energía y todo se desvanece a su alrededor, pasando a otro plano espacial. Ahora su "campo AT" estaba ocupado por;

"LILITH"

Lilith abre sus ojos y ya acostumbrándose a su nueva forma humana estática, ve a Shinji y a Toji conversando. Ella se acerca al jóven piloto de la unidad 01 y lo toma del brazo.

Él se sorprende por tal actitud por parte de ella.

-¿Ayanami?.

-¿Siii?.-Le pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué...te sucede?.

-Mmmm quiero caminar así contigo.

-Oye Ayanami-chan, si te ven así te van a regañar.-Le advierte Toji.

-¿Y por qué?.-Le pregunta ella con seriedad.

-Es que no quiero que se descontrole la fiera "teutona"-Le decía Toji refiriendose a Asuka.

Ella estaba tan concentrada hablando con Kensuke que ni siquiera se dió cuenta de la presencia de Lilith, ya que sus Clips nerviosos A-10 apenas vibraban, pero el ángel era mas cautelosa y no pretendía mostrar sus facultades en público.

-Oye Ayanami, ésto es incómodo. Prefiero caminar suelto.

-No seas malo Shinji-Kun..

-Estas rara, ¿Lo sabes?. Siempre te noto monótona y seria.-Le responde él sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Te gusto así?.

-¿Eeehhhh?.-Él abre sus ojos con asombro y a la vez tan ruborizado que estaba rojo como un tómate.

Lilith inflaba sus mejillas en señal de desagrado. -Fffmmmm. Ahora estás conmigo.

"-Basta. Devuelveme mi cuerpo".

"-Déjame un rato mas Rei".

"-No. Me estás dejando en ridícula frente a Shinji-kun y su amigo. No soy yo."

"-Hmmm. Ja ja ja. Aún no sabes quién eres Mocosa. Ya llegará el momento de conocernos. Ok, te devolveré tu "campo AT" pero con una condición".

"-Sin condiciones".

"-Si. Déjame pilotear el 00".

"-No."

"-¿Vas a cuestionar mi conocimiento?. Yo soy tu creadora. No lo olvides. Además estoy haciendo todo ésto por una causa noble".

"-Basta. Sea quien seas, devuélveme mi cuerpo".

"-Ok. Te lo devuelvo. Pero volveré."

Lilith se sale del cuerpo de Rei y ella recupera su consciencia y aún se mantenía abrazada a él.

Él no comprendía su cambio de actitud repentino. -¿Y ahora qué te sucede?.-Le pregunta él confundido.

Mientras Asuka conversaba con Kensuke.

Ella le había mencionado que necesitaba una Notebook sin antena de internet.

-Ok Asuka-Chan. Te la conseguiré, creo que tengo una en desuso, un poco vieja pero funcionará para tu propósito.

-¡Gracias Aida-kun!.

-De nada.-Le responde él en buenos modos.

Ella ve hacia atrás y justo la escena de Rei acurrucada en el brazo de Shinji.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?.

-Oh no.

Un aura negra apareció alrededor de ella y se volvió todo negro y nublado. Aparecieron truenos y la Tierra tembló en sentido caricaturesco. Suzuhara clamaba piedad ante ella para que no sucediera una masacre.

-¡Oh no!. ¡Yo me voy Shinji!.

Cuando él corría alejándose de ellos, Asuka lo toma del brazo con una increíble fuerza que no lo dejaba irse.

-Hmmmm. Suzuhara-San. Lo tenías que vigilar.-Le dice ella en un tono diabólico y grave.

-¡Sé los advertí!. ¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!.

-Eres un poco responsable, pero ésta vez te dejare "vivir".

-¡Ay gracias Asuka-chan!. ¡Gracias!. ¡Gracias!. Ahora encárgate de él.-Le dice él señalándole a Shinji con su dedo índice.

-¿Es un chiste Toji?. ¿Te alías a Asuka para que no te golpeé?. Te creí mas serio.-Le responde su amigo con total naturalidad y seriedad.

Él ve a Rei aún abrazada a su brazo. Ella rompe el abrazo y seria como de costumbre le decía a Asuka: -Segunda, no fuí yo.

-Claaaro. Quiero una explicación.

Ella estática emanaba un aura demoníaca cuando Shinji se le aparece a su lado y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Listo. ¿Contenta?. Vamos. Llegaremos tarde al instituto.-Le dice él con una sonrisa.

Todos caminaban y ella aún no salía de su asombro por la actitud de Shinji hacia ella.

-Adorable Shinjidiota.-Recrimina ella con las mejillas infladas en señal de enfado.

**Mientras en NERV.**

En la última noche luego de compartir un café, Gendo y Ritsuko intimaron. Desde ése momento se les despertó un sentimiento de aprecio mutuo, pero siempre dentro de los límites de la conducta poco empática por parte de él.

Horas después, se dió un comité con SEELE. Kozo lo acompañó.

-Gendo. ¿Qué sucede que últimamente no nos estás devolviendo los llamados?. Nos preocupa el hecho de que tal vez estés haciendo algo de lo cual nosotros no estamos enterados.

-Les respondí en tiempo y en forma. Hubo contratiempos.

-¿Qué tipo de contratiempos?.

-El complemento -se refería a Rei- sufrió un percance y la estoy protegiendo. Sólo eso. Tuve que restructurar algunas pautas, manteniendo los márgenes de seguridad.

-Se puede entender. Pero debes comprender que tu complemento se debe cuidar. No lo dejes en manos inexpertas.

-No se preocupen. Está todo bajo control.

-¿Y qué hay del "cuarto"?.

-Las MAGI están decidiendo aún. Estan en 33,33% de selección entre tres posibles candidatos. Esperemos que durante el día, se lleve a cabo la selección. Es todo lo que tengo para decirles a hoy.

-Mmmm. Siempre tan de ti Gendo. Nos ocultas o simplemente no nos dices la verdad. La unidad 04 está en viaje a Matsushiro. Llegará hoy por la noche. El cuarto elegido debe ser seleccionado hoy a la noche.

-Les aseguró que hoy lo tendremos.

-Que así sea.-Se despidió un miembro del comité de SEELE.

Los monolitos ingresaron en modo de standby, la conferencia había terminado.

-Bien. Todo sigue su rumbo como debe ser.-Menciona Gendo.

-Me preocupa el hecho de que aún las MAGI no hayan seleccionado a algunos de los tres posibles candidatos.

-Un candidato y los otros dos suplentes.

-¿Ah?.-Se sorprende Fuyutsuki. -¿Hay algo que no me enteré Ikari?.

Él se pone de pie. -Ya te enteraste. Un candidato y dos suplentes.

-¿Suplentes de qué?.

-De cualquier imprevisto. El cuarto piloteará la 04, y los otros dos serán entrenados para pilotear cualquier unidad, menos la 00 que será resguardada y congelada. Solo estarán operativos la 01, 02 y 04.

Kozo se sorprende ante tal descubrimiento y cambio de planes. -Entonces Ayanami no piloteará.

-Lo estoy analizando. Ella es crucial, pero actualmente en donde se encuentra está segura.

**Centro de Mando del Dogma Central**.

En un momento de descanso, Ritsuko conversaba con Misato.

-Entonces dime, las MAGI trabajan contrareloj para seleccionar al candidato para la 04.

-Asi es. Hubo un pequeño cambio de planes.-Le menciona Ritsuko de buen humor. -Le propuse a Gendo algo importante. Un plan de contingencia, en caso de que algo llegase a salirse de control.

-Dime soy toda oidos.

-Sabrás a su momento. Por ahora lo único que tengo para decirte, es que la Unidad 04 está siendo transportada vía aérea por un bombardeo B2. Hoy a la noche debemos estar en Matsushiro para recibirla. Supongo que las MAGI ya habrán seleccionado al cuarto elegido cuando entonces.-Le dice ella con seguridad.

-Oye Ri-chan. A veces me molesta el hecho de que me ocultes cosas. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Solo podré decirte si es que el Comandante Ikari me lo autoriza. Tu y Kaji lo saben bien.

Misato se pone de malas y se atraganta en señal de molestia. -Privilegiada.

-Ja ja. Tranquila. Cuando sea necesario te contaré mas .¿Si?.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-No te noto muy convencida Ri-chan. A propósito, tuviste una charla interesante con Shinji hace dos noches. ¿Te quieres hacer la madre sustituta?.

Ritsuko se sonroja. -Vaya, eres buena con el olfato. Me cae bien el chico. Hace su trabajo de forma magistral. A Gendo le gustó su determinación en la misión de Asama. Gracias a que todo salió bien, pudimos descubrir mas cosas con respecto a los Ángeles. Si bien todos provienen de Adán, éste en particular poseía dos rasgos distintivos. Uno el ADN de los humanos y el otro es que su secuencia es ligeramente diferente a la del primer ángel.

-¿Ergo?.

-Ergo al ser un embrión en desarrollo, todavía no ha adquirido las facultades de un ángel. Significa que debe ser estimulado para alcanzar su estado de desarrollo completo, lo cuál podría darnos indicios de su orígen directo más allá de que no tenga que ver directamente con Adán.

-Mmmmm. Interesante. ¿Y que hay de Rei?.

-¿Ayanami?.-Le pregunta ella asombrada.

-Cuando descendimos del helicóptero la última vez que la resguardaron en NERV, te dije que tú debías saber mas que mí con respecto a ella.

-Mmmm. Si es cierto. Pero por el momento es información clasificada.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de jugar a las escondidas?.

-Cuando crezcas.-Le responde ella con sarcamo a lo que ambas mujeres ríen entre ellas.

-Siempre tan de ti Ri-Chan.

-¡Doctora Akagi!.

Se miraban entre ellas ante el llamado de Hyuga.

-¿Si?. ¿Qué sucede?.-Ella se acerca al operador.

-Las MAGI han seleccionado al cuarto elegido.

-Muestra el resultado en pantalla.

Hyuga luego de teclear en su teclado, presenta los resultados.

Misato estaba sorprendida.

-Vaya.

-Era de esperarse.-Le menciona Ritsuko a su amiga.

-¿Por qué lo dices así?.

-Es obvio que las MAGI han estudiado los patrones de empatía humana para seleccionarlo, de lo contrario no hubiera tardado demasiado.

-Entonces Kensuke Aida y Hikari Horaki serán suplentes. ¿¡Suplentes!?.

-Así es. Serán suplentes en caso de que algo le llegue a suceder a los pilotos titulares. Ellos serán entrenados para poder pilotear cualquiera de las tres unidades, menos la 00.

-A veces me sorprendes.-Le dice Misato de mala gana.

-El asunto será que acepten. Y para eso me ayudarás -Ella saca de su bolsillo su teléfono celular para contactar con Gendo.

**Instituto Municipal Secundario de Tokyo-3, horario de almuerzo.**

**Una hora después...**

Shinji y Asuka se dieron un tiempo a solas para charlar, mientras Rei se quedó con Toji y Kensuke. Estaban en un parque que se encontraba en inmediaciones del instituto, sentados en un banco almorzando a la sombra.

-Te traje aquí para conversar a solas sin Rei. No quiero que ella escuche.

-¿Le pediste a Aida-kun la notebook?.

-Si. Dijo que me conseguiría una pero sin conexión a internet. Mi idea es revisar el pendrive con la información que obtuve de la computadora de Kaji.

-Persiste y triunfarás.

-Así es.-Le responde ella sonriente y comiendo algo.

-Me pareció extraña la actitud de Ayanami hoy a la mañana, mientras nos dirigíamos al instituto.

-En un momento me enojé, pero después me sorprendió. ¿Qué sucedió allí Shinji-kun?.-Le responde ella sermoneandolo.

-Es raro. Me tomó del brazo como tú acostumbras a hacerlo. Quiso como imitarte.

-Mmmmmmm. ¿Estará celosa?.

-No creo. Además ella lo había mencionado, que no le intereso.

-¡Mas le vale!. Porque eres mío.-Le dice ella tomándolo de la mano.

Él le sonríe y se la queda viéndola por unos segundos a sus hermosos ojos celestes. Pero a los pocos segundos, ella desvía la mirada y ve ingresando a Ritsuko y Misato.

-Shinji-Kun.-Le indica ella con sus ojos.

Él ligeramente enfoca la vista hacia donde su novia estaba mirando.

-¿Ri-chan y Misato-san?. ¿Qué hacen aquí?.

Asuka lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a un paredón fuera de la vista de ellas.

-Mmmm. Hay algo raro. No es una emergencia. De serlo, hubiera sonado una alarma.

-¿Y por qué nos escondemos?.

-Nos hubieran llamado muchísimo antes. Si vienen acá, es por algo. Sobre todo Akagi-san.-Le responde Asuka con convicción.

-Sigamoslas.

Asuka lo detiene.- ¡Oye, oye, oye!. ¿Estás demente?.

-¿Cuál es el problema?.

-¡No es normal!. Algo está sucediendo.-Le dice ella asomándose por la pared del costado del edificio. Ambas habían ingresado al instituto.

-¿Cómo se los dirás?.-Le decía Misato a Ritsuko.

-No soy muy buena para ésas cosas. Es por eso que te traje.

-Si claro, siempre haciendo yo el trabajo sucio y de convencer a los críos de pilotear las mayores creaciones de la humanidad.

-No te quejes. Se que te gusta las relaciones públicas. Para algo estudiaste en la Universidad.

-Tú también.

Shinji y Asuka se acercan lentamente con sus loncheras a sus casilleros para guardarlos.

-Sigamoslas a ver que descubrimos.

Las seguían a metros de distancia aprovechando que varios estudiantes se encontraban en los pasillos. Ingresaron a la sala del director de la institución.

-Mmmm. ¿Con el director?.-Pregunta Asuka perpleja.

-Tal vez es sobre nosotros.

-No creo. Tiene que haber algo más. Tengo una idea. Hay otra sala al lado, creo que está vacía.

La pareja ingresa a la sala y cierran la puerta con pestillo. El murmullo del pasillo se disminuyó de tal medida, que era posible escuchar del otro lado apoyándose en la pared.

El salón en el que ingresaron, era el de química.

-Escuchemos.-Le dice él apoyando su oreja al igual que su compañera.

**Sala de dirección.**

-¿Qué les apetece?.

-Necesitamos hablar con los siguientes estudiantes.-Le menciona Ritsuko entregándole un documento dentro de un sobre sellado con el logo de NERV con el código 707.

El director abre el sobre y ve en su interior tres legajos que avalan la preselección del cuarto elegido y los dos suplentes.

El director ve a Ritsuko y luego a Misato con mirada seria y les deja la documentación sobre la mesa.

Antes de tomar el micrófono para solicitar la presencia de los tres, Ritsuko lo detiene.

-Sólo al cuarto elegido. Los otros dos después.

El director no dijo nada y se limitó a llamar a Toji.

**_-Se solicita la presencia de Toji Suzuhara en el salón de dirección de inmediato._**

Mientras la pareja de pilotos del otro lado de la "pared" , al escuchar el nombre de Toji, sintieron un escalofrío. -¿Suzuhara-kun?.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué?.

-Creo saberlo.-Le dice Shinji.

Asuka lo ve con asombro. -No me digas que él...

Shinji asiente con la cabeza. Estaba serio y a la vez expectante.

-¿Aceptará?.

-No lo sé.

Implícitamente ambos ya se dieron cuenta de que su compañero de clases compartiría con ellos, las próximas misiones. Sería el cuarto elegido siendo reemplazo de Rei.

-Con ésto ya nos da la pauta de que por alguna razón en particular, Rei no volverá a pilotear.

-Me da mucha bronca toda ésta mierda. ¿Por qué somos los últimos en enterarnos?.-Recrimina Asuka.

-Posiblemente por el solo hecho de no adelantarse en caso de que él se niegue.

-No se negará.-Dice Asuka.

-No lo sabemos. Mira que a mí me costó y no me quedó otra que subirme al Eva.

-Él no está en la misma situación en la que estabas tú. Ésto es distinto. Además está Misa-chan. Seguro lo hará por ella.

-¿Quiénes seran los "otros" dos que mencionó Ri-chan?.

-¡Cierto!. Maldición Shinji-kun, estoy ansiosa.-Le responde ella un poco exaltada.

**Mientras tanto en el aula 2-A, segundos antes de que terminase su llamado.**

Toji al escuchar se asombra. -Vaya, espero que sean buenas noticias-Les dice a Rei y a Kensuke.

-Tal vez sea algo importante. Por tu hermana.

-Si hubiera sido por mi hermana, me llamarían a mi celular. Ahora vuelvo.-Les dice él de buena manera.

Al momento de retirarse del curso, Hikari se le acerca. -¿Vas a la sala de dirección?.

-Si, llamada.-Le responde él.

-Bien. Entonces te anoto que te estás llendo.-Le dice Hikari.

-Entendido delegada. Ahora vuelvo.

Al retirarse de allí, Hokari anota su nombre en la lista y se lo queda mirando hasta perderlo de vista.

Rei y Kensuke observan la situación.

-Asuka-chan tenía razón.-Le dice él.

Rei volvía al libro que leía. -Es obvio. ¿Son así cuando le gustas a alguien?.

-Son signos. ¿Te gusta alguien Ayanami-kun?.

Ella se sonroja. -No.-Le responde ella no tan convencida.

-Ahhh. Ja ja ja. Oh vamos. Si, te gusta alguien. Lo veo en tus mejillas ruborizadas.

-No es cierto.-Le responde ella con cierto grado de vergüenza.

Toji mientras se dirigía a la sala de dirección que se encontraba en planta baja. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abre y fue de su asombro ver a Misato allí. A Ritsuko la ve por primera vez, ya que no la conocía.

-Oh, Misato-San. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Hola Suzuhara-Kun. La que está a mi lado es la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi. Ella pertenece al Departamento de Desarrollo Tecnológico de NERV. Es la máxima responsable.

-Oh, un gusto.-Le saluda él con seriedad.

-Hola Suzuhara-Kun, el placer es mío. Ven, siéntate aquí.-Le indica ella a una silla que se encontraba frente a ellas. El director se fue a otra oficina que se encontraba en el mismo salón pero separado.

Se sentía extraño. No se imaginaba lo que estaría por ocurrir.

Una vez que se acomodaron, inició la charla. A todo esto, la pareja de pilotos podían escuchar toda la conversación, desde el otro lado de la pared en el salón de química.

Ambos apoyaron sus orejas en la pared uno al lado de otro.

-Suzuhara-kun, Misato-san tiene algo para decirte.

Él enfoca la mirada en Misato.

-Bien, a raíz de una serie de investigaciones, nuestro sistema computarizado de alta complejidad artificial llamada MAGI, ha efectuado un procedimiento de búsqueda mediante una solicitud por parte de NERV en conjunto con el instituto Marduk.

Se llevo a cabo una preselección, y luego de estudiar una serie de pautas empíricas y empáticas, basándose en datos biométricos estadísticos, llegó a una conclusión. Tú eres el cuarto elegido para pilotear una unidad Evangelion, al igual que Asuka-chan y Shinji-kun.-Culmina Misato.

Ritsuko la observaba de reojo y valoró su lenguaje y la forma en la que se dirigió a Toji, siendo sintética y la vez manteniendo un lenguaje técnico.

Toji aún no había caído en la cuenta de los dichos de su ídola. Intentaba comprender pero a la vez se sentía confundido.

Sin ir demasiado lejos, la ve nuevamente a sus ojos intentando devolverle una respuesta válida pero a la vez sensata. También veía a Ritsuko, pero su mirada era mas seria demostrando un grado de rigidez sin una posible devolución de la cuál él se esperaba.

-Misato-san, ¿Qué es todo ésto?. Dices, ¿qué seré un piloto de ésas cosas?.

-Así es. Prefiero decírtelo de éste modo.-Le responde ella seriamente. -Tal vez no sean las palabras que necesitas escuchar, pero debes saber que ante una serie de acontecimientos, tanto tú como tus compañeros de clase, son posibles candidatos.

-¿Estaré con Shinji y Asuka?.

-Siiii. Ellos...

Ritsuko le interrumpe. -Suzuhara-kun. ¿Estás incómodo con la propuesta?.

Él se tarda en responder. -Un poco. Se que es peligroso pero entendiendo el motivo de la preselección, creo que no tengo manera de no aceptar.-Le dice él con desgano.

-Es un deber cívico. Nuestra ciudad está atravesando situaciones que atentan nuestra seguridad. No solo Shinji y Asuka están en ésto, sino varias personas. Nosotras dos, miembros de las fuerzas armadas, los doctores que están cuidando a tu hermana Sakura.

Él mantenía la seriedad y veía a Misato y ella asiente con su cabeza, en señal de confianza, tal vez demostrándole de que ella velaría por su seguridad en el duro paso que estaba por tomar.

-¿Dónde firmo?.

-No hace falta.-Le responde Ritsuko de buena manera. -Vendrás con nosotras hoy a NERV y te mostraremos las instalaciones. Te detallaremos las próximas actividades que tendrás de ahora en adelante.

-¿Shinji y Asuka vendrán hoy?.

-No. Pero mañana participarán contigo de un ejercicio de adaptación con tu flamante unidad que se encuentra en camino en éste momento.

-Esperen que voy por mis cosas.

-Te esperaremos en la puerta del instituto. De paso, ya daremos aviso a tus responsables a cargo.

Suzuhara se pone de pie y aún manteniendo su seriedad, se retira de la sala con rumbo al aula por sus pertenencias.

Shinji y Asuka se alejan de la pared y se miran entre sí. -Vaya. Pobre Suzuhara.-Le menciona Shinji a su compañera.

-Mmmm. Y eso que a mi me gusta pilotear. Pero el sentimiento es distinto.

-Así me sentí yo, claro que con la única diferencia que directamente estaba cara a cara con mi unidad. Aquí por lo menos está mas contenido.

-¿Ritsuko fue la que te dijo de pilotearlo?.

-Además de ella, Misato-san y mi padre. Yo no quería, pero al ver a Rei herida, acepté.

-Hhmmmmm.-Ella emite un sonido de desagrado y celos con ironía.

-Oye, ¿qué te sucede?.

-Seguro que lo hiciste para impresionarla y después probar si generabas un vínculo.

-¡Oye!. No lo pensé así.

-Hmmm ja ja. Hasta que me conociste.

-Hasta que te conocí, así es.-Le responde él con una sonrisa.

-Ven volvamos al aula.

Al intentar abrir la puerta ésta no abre. Asuka intenta quitar el pestillo pero no había caso.

-¿Asuka?.

-Aguarda.

-No me digas que nos quedamos encerrados.-Le dice él lamentándose.

-¡Oye!. No me eches la culpa.

-Si como no.-Le responde él. Palpaba sus pantalones buscando su teléfono celular. Lo había dejado en su maletín.

Asuka hacía lo mismo, también lo había dejado en el suyo.

-Por lo que veo ninguno de los dos tiene su celular en mano.-Le dice ella.

-Bueno, ¿Qué puede salir mal en éste momento?.-Le dice él sin cuidado y sentándose en una silla con pupitre.

Asuka se acerca a un ventanal. Las mismas estaban cerradas y selladas. -¿A quién se le ocurre sellar las ventanas de éste salón?.

-Debe ser por el uso que se le debe dar.

Por arriba de las ventas, se encontraban ventiletes que podían abrirse para que ingrese aire de afuera.

Ella toma asiento en otra silla con pupitre. -Bueno, ni modo. Lo intentamos.

-¿Alguien nos ayudará?.-Pregunta él.

-Si golpeamos la puerta, tal vez nos oigan.

-Inténtalo.

Ella se acerca a la puerta de entrada y golpeaba ligeramente para ser escuchados durante unos minutos. Pero dada la casualidad, nadie pasaba por allí.

-Maldición. Nadie nos oye.

-Ésto es el colmo. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos aquí encerrados?.

-¡No me recrimines idiota!. ¿¡Qué iba a saber yo que el pestillo no funcionaba correctamente?.-Le dice ella con enojo.

-Siempre tan de ti. Bien, pensemos algo. Analicemos la puerta a ver si podemos desbloquearla.

Shinji se acerca y observa el pestillo. Éste parecía tildado como si el mecanismo se hubiera roto. Probaba de todas las formas posibles para destrabarlo, pero no surgía efecto.

-¿Alguna idea?.-Le pregunta ella cruzada dw brazos.

Shinji observa el salón. Como su uso estaba destinado para experimentos de química, habían ductos de aire que conducían a otros salones. Se dió cuenta de que el tamaño de ellos, eran considerables para que una persona pudiera meterse en ellos.

-Hay ductos arriba, tal vez podamos meternos en ellos y salir a otro lado.-Le menciona él.

-Buena idea, veamos. Allí parece haber una entrada. Necesitamos un destornillador para quitarle los tornillos y poder abrir la rejilla.

-Buscaré en éste mueble, tú busca en el otro.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos buscaban en diferentes muebles dentro del salón, hasta que ella encuentra uno en el cajón de un armario. -Shinji-kun, encontré uno.

-Bien.

Ella se acerca a él y lo revisa. -Servirá. Ahora acomodemos unos pupitres para llegar hasta la rejilla.

Acomodaban algunos pupitres colocándolos uno arriba de otro, formando una torre.

-Ve tú Asuka. Pesas menos que yo, lo mantendré firme así no te caes.

-Bien.

Ella subía por los pupitres amontonados con el destornillador y llega hasta la rejilla, que se encontraba a una altura considerable del suelo. Quitaba los tornillos y ésta cedía permitiéndole ingresar.

-¡Lo logré!.

-Bien. Ve tú, yo me quedaré aquí.

-¡Sube Shinji!, no te dejaré aquí.

-Es inestable ésto. Solo uno podía subir. Ve tú y busca ayuda para que abran la puerta.-Le indica su compañero.

Ella apenada por dejarlo allí solo, le dice con soltura. -¡Volveré enseguida Shinji-kun!.

Él le sonríe.

Ella se mete por el ducto y gateaba por él, intentando buscar una salida a otro salón.

Estaba muy oscuro y la poca iluminación era gracias a otros salones que dejaban ingresar la luz natural del exterior. Llega a otro salón, pero que estaba en uso y en plena clase.

"-No voy a bajar aquí".

Ella continuaba moviéndose y llega a una curva en "L". Se acerca a otra rejilla y observa que el salón estaba en desuso.

-Bien, aquí puedo descender.

Mete sus manos hacia afuera intentando sacar los tornillos. Quita 2, pero lamentablemente el destornillador cae al suelo.

-¡Carajo!.

Ella se pone en posición para patearlo y logra abrir la rejilla. -¡Bien!.

Observa la altura y era considerable.

-Uy, ésto se pondrá feo.

Da la vuelta como puede dentro del ducto y saca primero sus piernas de espaldas y luego su cuerpo para luego sostenerse con sus manos. El filo del ducto y el peso de su cuerpo, ocasionaron que automáticamente se cortace las palmas.

-¡Ay!.

Ella se suelta y cae al suelo parada. No se hizo daño. Sólo se cortó las manos.

-Mierda. Bien, ya salí. Ahora a buscar a Shinji-kun.

Sale del aula en desuso y camina por el pasillo hasta el salón de química. Llega hasta allí y descubre que la puerta no se puede abrir pero si forzarla levantandola ligeramente del suelo. Toca para que él la escuche.

Él del otro lado se acerca a la misma. -¿Asuka-chan?.

-Estoy aquí. Escucha levanta la puerta y éso accionará el pestillo. Lo haremos a la vez cuando te avise.

-Bien.

-Uno, dos y tres.

Entre los dos levantan la puerta y ésta se destraba. La puerta se abre.

-¿Por qué no hicimos ésto antes?.-Le pregunta él.

-No se podía hacer desde un solo lado.-Le dice ella.

Shinji ve sus manos lastimadas. -¿Qué te sucedió?.

-Ah. Me corté cuando me salí del ducto.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te curen las heridas.

-Si, mejor iré.

-Te acompaño.

Llegaron a la enfermería y allí los atendió la enfermera de turno. Le descontaminó las heridas y le puso unas gasas y luego unas vendas.

Salieron de allí luego de unos minutos con rumbo al Aula 2-A. Cuando llegaron Horaki los esperaba con un cierto grado de molestia.

-¡Asuka-Chan!. ¡Ikari-kun!. ¿Dónde rayos estaban?.

-¿Qué te importa?.-Le responde ella de mala gana.

-¡Ahhhh!. Delegada, ella no quiso decir eso. ¿No es cierto Asuka-chan?.

-No tengo porque responderte. Sólo almorzamos juntos.

-¿Ustedes tienen algo?.

-Si. Somos compañeros de pilotaje, mejores amigos, confidentes, novios y amantes.-Le responde ella con convicción.

Horaki puso cara de asombro. -Oh, bueno. ¡Pero la próxima no se tarden!. Suzuhara-kun nos dejó. Se tuvo que ir.

-¿Ah si?.-Le pregunta Shinji fingiendo que no sabía.

-Si. No sabemos el motivo.

Volviendo a la sala de dirección, Ritsuko y Misato le indicaban al director que haga llamar a los dos estudiantes restantes.


	8. Capítulo 8

Resumen del capítulo anterior.

Inesperadamente, las MAGI seleccionaron a Toji Suzuhara como el cuarto elegido para pilotear la unidad Evangelion N 4 proveniente de la primera rama de NERV ubicado en Massachusetts, Estados Unidos y como suplentes de pilotear las demás unidades a Kensuke Aida y Hikari Hokari.

Lilith toma posesión del cuerpo de Rei y puso en prueba sus capacidades simulando ser ella. Sus propósitos son desconocidos por el momento.

Shinji y Asuka tuvieron su primera noche juntos de amor y por el momento su relación se mantiene estable y de extrema confianza mutua.

**Capítulo 8**

Lo único que faltaba, era avisarles a Kensuke y Hikari sobre su selección como suplentes. El director realiza el mismo procedimiento de llamar a los estudiantes y que se acerquen a la sala de dirección.

En ese instante cuando fueron llamados, Hikari se acerca a Asuka.

-Oye, Asuka-chan. Te dejo a cargo del curso.-Le dice ella.

-Esta bien, acepto.-Le dice ella con total naturalidad aunque sospechaba de algo con respecto al llamado.

Shinji estaba cerca de Kensuke y él se asombra al igual que Toji cuando fue llamado.

-¿Ahora a mí?.-Le dice él a su amigo.

Shinji lo ve mudo encogiéndose de hombros. Cruza miradas con Asuka quien en ése instante veía partir a su amiga al mismo destino.

Kensuke y Hikari caminaban a la par.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Le pregunta ella.

-No sé. Ni idea.

-¿Hicimos algo malo?.

-No creo. Eres una gran estudiante y aplicada. ¿Por qué deberías pensar que hiciste algo malo?.

Mientras en el aula, Shinji ve a Rei leyendo. Asuka se acerca a él y se lo lleva a su pupitre.

-Oye Shinji-kun. ¿Quieres husmear?.

-Mejor no. Dejémoslo así. Sería demasiado obvio pensar que ellos dos también serán seleccionados.

-Tal vez sea otra cosa. Dices de esperar qué nos llegara contar Misa-chan.

-Esperemos. No es un tema nuestro.

-Bien aprovecharé ahora que soy líder.-Le dice ella con una tonada desafiante y en broma.

-No hagas estupideces.

-Oye.

Disculpa Asuka-san.-Le pregunta un estudiante del aula. -¿Tú estás a cargo ahora?.

-Así es.

-El profesor ya está esperando en la puerta.

-¿Qué?. ¡Demonios!. ¡Oigan!. ¡De pie!. Acomodense en sus pupitres. El profesor está por ingresar.

-¡Siiii!.-Decían todos al mismo tiempo

El profesor ingresa y se da inicio a la clase.

Mientras en la sala de dirección.

Hikari llegó junto a Kensuke. Él conocía a Misato pero Hikari no a ella.

Con amabilidad le saluda con entusiasmo y con respeto a Ritsuko.

-El motivo de que fueron llamados, es que mediante un proceso de selección por nuestro sistema de computadoras IA, llamado MAGI, salieron promocionados como suplentes de pilotear unidades Evangelion que actualmente tenemos en uso.

Kensuke se asombraba con felicidad pero no así Hikari. -Un momento. ¿Piloto?.-Le pregunta Hikari no muy convencida.

-Así es. Digamos que son suplentes en caso de que los pilotos titulares llegaran a sufrir algún percance.

-¿Se refiere a Ikari-kun y Asuka-chan?.

-Así es. Y un cuarto recién elegido en remplazo. Toji Suzuhara.

Hikari se sorprende ante tal anuncio. -¿¡Eh!?. ¿Toji-kun?.-Exclama ella exaltada.

-Así es. Siento ser muy terminante con lo que les diré, pero mañana participarán de ejercicios de adaptación. Es para que conozcan las Unidades Evangelion que deberán pilotear ante un imprevisto.

-¿De cuántas unidades estamos hablando?.-Pregunta Kensuke.

-Por el momento dos.-Le responde Ritsuko seriamente. -Y la tercera que está en camino.

-¡Increíble!. Ya quisiera empezar los ejercicios.

-Mañana ya empezarán Aida-kun.

Hikari no estaba tan cómoda con su nuevo propósito en la vida. -Oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero tengo una vida que hacer. Mi objetivo es estudiar en una Universidad cuando finalice mis estudios en el instituto.

-Serás suplente no eres titular. Sólo serás llamada en caso de que los pilotos titulares llegasen a indisponerse.

-Si, pero...

-¿Pero qué?.-Le pregunta Ritsuko con mala gana.

Ella agacha su cabeza en señal de sumisión. -Es que no sé si podré hacerlo.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Todos los pilotos que conocemos, al principio se han sentido así como tú. Tan desanimados al principio, pero después una vez que se sientan a gusto con su unidad, se olvidan completamente de sus miedos y perjuicios.-Culminaba Ritsuko con una leve sonrisa y un tono de voz que transmitía tranquilidad.

-¿Y qué dirán mis padres?.-Pregunta ella preocupada.

-Se les informará que participarás en un programa para protección ciudadana con deber cívico. Tengan-Ritsuko les alcanza unos cuadernos con documentación de respaldo explicando los procedimientos.-Léanlos y mañana Katsuragi los vendrá a buscar a cada uno de ustedes para asistir a los cuarteles generales de NERV en el Geofront. Allí está el horario en que pasará a buscarlos. Eso es todo lo que tenemos para decirles. ¿Alguna pregunta?.

Kensuke estaba muy conforme ya que él demostraba total simpatía a todo lo que tenga que ver con lo militar y mismo con NERV y las unidades Evangelion. Pero Hikari no.

-¿Qué pasaría si me niego a participar de mi deber cívico?.-Les pregunta ella seriamente.

-Se buscará un reemplazo en tu lugar. Igualmente para que tengas en cuenta algo importante. Las MAGI jamás fallan. Ellas proceden a la selección con avanzados datos empíricos y de empatía emocional, basándose en los usos y costumbres de cada ciudadano. En su caso ellas preseleccionaron a varios posibles candidatos. Los excluyeron y ustedes terminaron siendo los privilegiados en pertenecer al programa. De negarte, no sería grave pero después no llores una muerte absurda causada por un ataque exterior desconocido.

-¿A qué se refiere?.-Le pregunta ella con un tono molesto.

-¿Qué te crees de lo que estoy hablando?. Cada vez que se refugiaron, sus tres compañeros de clase, Asuka-chan, Ikari-kun y Ayanami-kun arriesgaron su vida allí arriba en la superficie. Debes tomar responsabilidades cuando menos te lo esperas. Igualmente eres suplente, deberías tomartelo con calma. Al menos que tu amiga Asuka-chan, no esté en condiciones de pilotear o mismo -ella le clava la mirada de forma penetrante-Suzuhara-kun. Ella emitió un leve suspiro con sentido de temor. Ella gustaba de él y de pensar que le pudiera sucederle algo, no se lo perdonaría. Agacha su cabeza con un sentimiento de rendición.

Misato observa de reojo a su amiga y le costaba procesar los dichos un poco crueles de Ritsuko. Ella generalmente no era de demostrar sus sentimientos. Es fría y calculadora con el sólo hecho de conseguir lo que quiere.

Hikari se levanta de mala gana y se retira de la sala de dirección. Kensuke no sabía que hacer.

-Aida-kun. ¿Tú cómo te sientes?.

Él intentaba de mostrar fortaleza ante su nuevo estilo de vida, pero a la vez sentía lástima por Hikari. Ella no se sentía bien consigo misma por el nuevo rumbo en su vida.

-Ella estará bien. Todos estaremos bien. Yo estoy bien. Me siento bien con mi nuevo objetivo en la vida. Pero no sean crueles con Horaki-kun. Ella hará lo posible para no dejarlos en ridículo, ya que es aplicada y es nuestra delegada.

Hikari caminaba en silencio y a la vez con tristeza, mientras Kensuke continuaba hablando.

-Es responsable y si le tocara pilotear una Unidad Evangelion, lo haría sin negarse. Pero no la presionen. Denle tiempo y verán que se sorprenderán y de lo que ella será capaz.

Ella continuaba caminando hasta que llega al Aula 2-A y abre la puerta bruscamente. El profesor continuaba con la clase y Asuka la ve ingresando con una expresión de tristeza. En ésta ocasión, ella no se encontraba en el mismo pupitre de siempre, sino al lado de Shinji y enfrente a Rei.

Rei también la observa y notaba que algo con ella no estaba bien.

"-Fue elegida."

-¿Para qué?.

"-Como suplente. Piloteará a un clon de Adán".

-¿Te refieres a una Unidad Evangelion?.

"-Llámalo como quieras. Las aberraciones creadas por ustedes. Si, a éso me refiero. Y sobre todo la 01 que tiene parte de mi esencia"

-¿Por qué las odias?

"-No las odio. Sólo digo lo que es cierto. Aberraciones."

-Aberraciones son las entidades a la que nos enfrentamos.

"-¿Los emisarios de Adán?. Ja. Ellos son simples cascarones con un alma vacía autónoma. Son emisarios en búsqueda."

-¿Y yo que soy?.

"-Ya te lo dije. Tú eres yo. Mi representación hecha en carne y hueso. ¿Es difícil que lo entiendas?. Eres parte de mí.

-Sal de mi cabeza. No me molestes en éste instante.

"-Cómo quieras, pero recuerda que volveré cuando sea necesario y podré poseer éste cuerpo".

Lilith la dejaba en paz. Rei se tomaba la cabeza masajeandola. Shinji ve a su compañera en diagonal desde su pupitre, le escribe un mensaje a Asuka por medio de su Red-book.

-¿Qué le sucede a Rei?.

-No sé. Hay algo raro con Hikari. Parece que no está bien.

-Creo que no deberíamos molestarla.

En ese instante, Kensuke se aparece en el curso también. Ingresa lentamente intentando no molestar y se ubica en su pupitre, por detrás de Asuka.

Ella da la vuelta ligeramente a conversar con él. -¿Qué sucedió?.

-Fuimos elegidos como suplentes de pilotaje de las Unidades Evangelion.

-¿Qué?.-Le pregunta ella con asombro.

-No tengo más detalles al respecto. Mañana debemos ir a una adaptación y conocer la base.

-¿Sabes lo que me da bronca de todo ésto Kensuke?. Que Misa-Chan no nos haya contado nada y nos estemos enterando por ustedes. Ya sabemos que...

-¿Qué es ése murmullo?.-Pregunta el profesor.

-Lo siento Sensei.

El profesor continuaba con la clase.

**Horas después.**

Era la tarde y casi anocheciendo. Hikari le encomendó a Asuka de hacerse cargo de la clase ya que no se sentía bien. No les contó nada sobre su selección de ser piloto suplente. Prefirió mantenerlo en secreto. Pero Kensuke les contó, además de saber de antemano que Toji sería piloto titular en conjunto con Asuka y Shinji.

Rei volvió al apartamento sola. La parejs por decisión propia y ayudar a Hikari, se quedaron limpiando y ordenando el aula. Luego de finalizar recibieron un mensaje de Misato. Ella les dijo que no volvería a la hora de la cena sino al día siguiente, ya que fue encomendada junto a Ritsuko de recibir a la unidad 04 procedente de Estados Unidos.

Para pasar el tiempo y reflexionar sobre lo sucedido, la joven pareja de pilotos permanecieron en una cancha de deportes cubierta en inmediaciones del instituto jugando baloncesto.

Se pasaban la pelota por cada tiro que fallaban fortuitamente.

-¿Qué opinas de toda ésta mierda?.-Le dice Asuka seriamente.

-No me esperaba que eligieran a Toji y menos a Kensuke y Hikari.

-Yo tampoco Shinji-kun.-Le decía ella arrojando la pelota y acertando en el cesto. Se acerca a pasos rápidos y le alcanzaba la pelota a su compañero. Él se pone en posición y arrojaba intentando acertar y lo logra.

-Será interesante ver a Suzuhara-kun en acción. ¿Pasará las pruebas de sincronización?.-Le dice Shinji seriamente.

-Creo que si, no creo que le cueste. Es rudo, tiene carácter, aunque a veces se comporta como un idiota.

-Para ti todos son idiotas Asuka-Chan.-Le responde Shinji recibiendo la pelota de baloncesto para intentar nuevamente, pero ésta vez falla rebotando en el aro y Asuka la atrapa con ambas manos.

-Oye, juguemos a un 21.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué apostamos?.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa pícara y girando la pelota sobre su dedo índice con destreza.

-No sé. ¿Qué sugieres?.

-Por cada 21 que se gane, uno elegirá de otro que prenda quitarse. Éste calor ya se torna insoportable.-Le dice ella con entusiasmo.

-Ja ja. ¿Segura?. Mira que soy bueno en ésto.

-Yo también.-Le responde ella con determinación.

-Entonces, juguemos.-Le responde él estirando sus brazos.

El juego iniciaba. Ambos pilotos se enfrentaban a un juego clásico de Baloncesto en el cual, el primero que llegase a 21 puntos ganaría y el perdedor debía cumplir una apuesta.

En la primera tanda, Asuka ganaba por 21 a 15.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Gané!.

-Vaya, muy lista. No tendrás suerte la próxima.

-Bueeeeeno. Ahora elegiré la prenda que quiero que te quites. Empecemos por tus zapatos.

-No es gran cosa. Lo haré.

-Te será más difícil vencerme ahora Shinjidiota, ya que tus calcetines harán que te resbales.

-No está muerto quien pelea.-Le responde él rivalizando.

Para sorpresa de su contrincante, Shinji gana la segunda vuelta. -Oh jo jo jo jo. ¿Ahora qué me dices?.

-¡Ésto aún no ha acabado!.-Le responde ella exaltada.

-Vamos. Ahora te toca a ti. Tus zapatos.-Le dice él mofandose.

-¡Está bien zoquete!.-Le responde ella de mala gana pero con un sentimiento de afinidad.

El juego continuaba y venía bastante parejo. Una prenda por cada juego ganado. Shinji se había quitado sus calcetines, Asuka se quitó sus clips nerviosos A-10 que llevaba puesto y su cabellera pelirroja estaba suelta, lo cuál le dificultaba continuar jugando.

Shinji por su parte se quitó su camisa y estaba con el torso al desnudo. Asuka había terminado solamente con su jumper de color verde claro sin su camisa pero con el sostén puesto.

En éste juego finalmente, se decidiría la próxima prenda y Shinji ganó.

Estaban exhaustos y sudorosos de tanto ejercicio. -¡Gané!. Ja ja ja.

-¡Maldición!.-Decía ella cabreada.

-Bien, veré qué puedes quitarte. Seré bueno. Tus bragas.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?.-Ella estaba sonrojada.

-Así es.-Le responde él con los brazos cruzados. -Oh vamos tienes tu jumper.

-Shinji-kun, no llevo.-Le dice ella en voz baja.

-¿Ahhh?.

Ella se acerca a él lentamente con rostro de vergüenza. Lo toma de la mano y se lo llevaba al depósito de la cancha que se encontraba parcialmente a oscuras.

-Oye, ¿Dije algo malo?. Perdóname.

Ella lo toma de la nuca y lo empieza a besar profundamente.

-Dije que no llevaba puesta bragas. Todo esto lo hice para que lleguemos aquí Shinji-kun. Se que es difícil hacerlo ésta noche en casa con Rei. Estamos solos en el instituto y a éstas horas de la noche, creo que podríamos darnos una oportunidad.

-Oh Asuka-chan. Espera aquí.

Shinji vuelve a la cancha y recoge los maletines de ambos y las prendas que se quitaron, las deja dentro del depósito y cierra la puerta con con candado. Se aseguró de poseer las llave para no quedarse encerrados. El depósito estaba lleno de colchonetas utilizadas generalmente por los alumnos del instituto, para las actividades de gimnasia. Él se acerca a su compañera parcialmente desnuda del torso pero con su jumper colocado.

Él la toma del rostro delicadamente y la besa una y otra vez. Ella lo abraza por el cuello recibiendo sus besos apasionados. Le desabrocha su pantalón, quitandoselo y metiendo su mano en la entre pierna.

Ella se abre de piernas esperándolo apoyada contra una pared mientras él la sostenía, acomodando su jumper mostrando una faceta sexy y a la vez provocadora.

-Uno de los sitios más audaces en donde lo haremos.-Le dice él.

-Si se acaba el mundo dentro de unos meses, aunque sea no moriremos vírgenes.

-Es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar.-Le dice él besándola una y otra vez.

-Vamos Shinji-kun, ya estás bien allí abajo. Tómame.

Se recuestan en una colchoneta. Ella arriba se acomoda, corriéndose la parte de arriba de su jumper y quitándose su sostén dejando al desnudo sus pechos.

Ella toma el miembro de su compañero y lentamente lo introduce dentro de ella haciéndose uno nuevamente.

-Ohhhhh...si. Ahora si quiero gemir. No puedo no gemir esta vez. Necesito liberarme Shinji-kun.

-Hazlo, lo haremos juntos.

La sensual complicidad que existía entre ellos era magnífica. Sin importar las consecuencias, hacían el amor en el depósito del gimnasio sin ningún tipo de cuidado y sin temor en ser descubiertos. Se disfrutaban besándose mutuamente y poniéndose cachondos. No era sexo casual, en el fondo se amaban y se respetaban agregándole una dosis de sensualidad y total liberación. Perdieron la vergüenza de verse desnudos y sudaban de placer allí dentro gimiendo y buscándose entre ellos.

Cambiaban de posiciones y probaban todo tipo de posturas para llegar a los límites del placer, basándose en sus fantasías cumplidas.

Duraron lo que les dió sus cuerpos hasta que terminaron rendidos luego de haber acabado entre ellos. Recostados desnudos en unas colchonetas, ella se abraza hacia él cruzándole una pierna por su regazo.

Respiraban jadeando del cansancio a causa del calor. Estaban sedientos y sudorosos, pero eso no les importó. Ella le da para beber una botella de agua que tenía en su maletín y aprovechaba a su vez de tomar una pastilla anticonceptiva.

Shinji la ve haciendo éso. -¿Es seguro?. Digo si no te genera malestar en tu cuerpo.

-No. Las tomo todos los días, evitando que quede encinta.-Le dice ella acurrucándose a su lado.

-Asuka-chan, estamos hechos un asco. Todos sudados.

-No te tengo asco. Me gustas así. Rudo sin remedio.

-Ja ja. Eres sucia.

-Ja ja ja. Me refiero a que no tengo ningún tipo de asqueo hacia tí Shinji-kun. Me gustas así, te amo.

-Yo también.-Le responde él. -Aunque debemos darnos una ducha.

-Pues aquí detrás están los vestuarios. Podemos darnos un baño e intentarlo de nuevo. Quiero agua fría para quitarme todo el calor.

-Debería ser agua tibia, podríamos resfriarnos.

En las duchas se dió otra tanda apasionada. Solo se mojaron sus cuerpos para quitarse el sudor. Culminado el baño pudieron secarse sus cuerpos gracias a unas toallas que se encontraban a disposición de los estudiantes para uso de las instalaciones deportivas.

Ordenaron todo, se fueron del instituto y caminaban juntos a la par y cada tanto se hacían corridas, abrazos, besos y risas como dos enamorados solos en la noche.

-Ven, te llevaré a un sitio.-Le dice Shinji tomándola de la mano y corriendo.

-¿A dónde vamos Shinji-kun?.

-Te gustará.

Él la llevó al punto de observación desde donde se puede ver toda la ciudad fortaleza de Tokio-3.

Abrazados disfrutaban de la vista de los rascacielos que iluminaban la noche.

-Vaya. Hermosa vista. Tan grande y débil a la vez. Cuando uno se sumerge en su unidad, parece de juguete.

-Es nuestro deber cuidarla. La vista es impresionante.

-Oye Shinji-kun.

-¿Si?.

-Si todo ésto llegara a terminar algún día, ¿Qué quieres para tu futuro?.

-Recorrer el mundo. Tocando el violonchelo y pertenecer a una orquesta. ¿Y tú?.

-Mmmm, aún no lo he decidido. Pero creo que quedarme contigo además de investigar algo asociado a la física. Si, eso. Ser investigadora.

-No abandonemos nuestros sueños.-Le dice él acariciándole su cabello.

Ella se acurruca en su pecho apoyando su cabeza. -Ya no se si quiero seguir piloteando. Creo que deseo una vida normal como tú bien dijiste una vez. Aquella vez que estuvimos en la azotea. ¿Lo recuerdas?.

-Asuka...

-No sé. Es la primera vez en mi vida que me cuestiono lo que estoy haciendo en éste mundo. Quería pilotear para quitarme de encima ése vacío que me dejaron mis padres.

-¿Tus padres?. Jamás me contaste sobre ellos.

-Bueno, fue algo complicado. Mi madre enfermó cuando era pequeña y murió. No la recuerdo muy bien y mi padre, se dedicó toda la vida a su trabajo. Él falleció también. Me terminó cuidando Kaji y luego fuí a la Universidad, gracias a un programa para niños prodigios. Me hicieron un test de IQ.

-¿Y qué te salió?.

-165.

-¿Y éso es elevado?.

-Mas alto que la media. A partir de 160 ya se es superdotado. Igualmente mi inteligencia me jugó en contra muchas veces. No soy normal. ¿Sabes?. Es por eso que tal vez soy agresiva en mi forma de contestar, pero tú me comprendiste desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

Él le sonríe ligeramente. -Será mejor que volvamos.

-¿Temes que Rei se descontrole?.

-Aparte de éso.

-¿Y qué dices si vamos a cenar al mercado del centro de la ciudad?. Vamos. Ella está bien.

-Mmmmm.

-Oh vamos. No seas así Shinji-kun.-Le dice ella de mala gana inflando sus mejillas y tironeando de su brazo.

-Esta bien. ¡Pero rápido!.

Ella emite una carcajada y lo toma del brazo acercándolo a su cuerpo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¡Vamos!.

-¡Espera!. Despacio.

Llegaron al mercado de comidas callejeras en un distrito cerca de un área comercial.

El mercado consistía de una gran peatonal con puestos a los costados que servían platos de comida de todo tipo.

En uno de los puestos, pidieron unas brochetas de Yakitoris con salsa de miso y bebiendo calpis. Se acomodaron en unos bancos altos uno al lado de otro en la barra.

-¡Kanpai!.-Choca Asuka su botella con la de Shinji.

Probaban bocanadas de los Yakitoris, los cuales estaban deliciosos. -¡Mmmmmmmmm!. ¡Qué rico que es ésto!.-Le dice ella con emoción y las mejillas rosadas.

-Delicioso. ¡Es riquísimo!.

-Que rico. ¿Viste que era buena idea Shinji-kun?.

-Tu grandiosa idea me dió apetito.-Le dice él con un tono agradable.

Mientras comían, se daba una charla. -Oye. Siento curiosidad por el "Eva" de Suzuhara-kun. ¿Cómo será?.-Pregunta la pelirroja.

-Pronto lo averiguaremos.

-Si le dijeron a él que se encuentra en camino, significa que la están transportando. No es de extrañar que Misa-chan hoy no venga. De seguro deben estar esperando por la Unidad.

Shinji pensaba por un instante. -No será aquí la entrega. Sería demasiado obvio y además no se arriesgarían de que la misma pudiera sufrir algún tipo de ataque de un Ángel. Supongo que la recibirán en Matsushiro.

-¿La otra base de NERV en Tokio-2.

-Así es.

Asuka bebía un sorbo de su botella de calpis. Seriamente miraba al frente. -Mmmm. ¿Habrán trenes a Tokio-2 en éste momento?.

-Ni lo sueñes Asuka. Nos quedaremos aquí.

Ella lo toma de la camisa y su temperamento determinante y malhumorado volvía a su ser. -¿A caso te volvió la cobardía nuevamente?.-Le dice ella.

-¡No seas boba!. ¿¡Qué podríamos hacer!?. No seamos descuidados.

-Estoy enojada. Misa-chan no nos ha dicho nada.

-Entiendo tu enojo, yo también estoy molesto con ella, pero siempre todo es por una causa.

Ella comía un bocado de su Yakitori molesta. -A la vez ellos dependen de nosotros, pero somos los últimos en enterarnos.

-Somos chicos Asuka. Nos tratan como tal.

-Yo no me veo como una niña. ¿Tú si?.-Le pregunta seriamente.

-Hmmm.

-Ya veo, me ves como una niña escandalosa. Bien, ya que piensas eso de mi..

-Asuka...yo.

-Pediremos cerveza.

-¿¡Qué??. No Asuka-Chan. Somos menores.

-Hagamos cosas de adultos. Quiero alcohol.

-¡No seas tarada!.

-¡Oye!.-Ella lo toma de su camisa. -¡Cogimos!. Sólo nos falta embriagarnos.

-¡No seré parte de ésto!. Y tú tampoco. ¡Suficiente por hoy Asuka-Chan!. Vamos.

Él la toma del brazo y se retiraban del mercado. Tomaron un bus que los acercaría a unas calles del bloque de apartamentos.

Durante el trayecto hasta bajarse en la parada correspondiente, se sentaron juntos uno al lado de otro en un par de asientos. Ella se acomoda al costado de la ventana molesta.

-Asuka-chan.

-¿Qué?.-Le responde ella de mala gana.

-Oye, no te sientas así. No quise decir que somos niños. Aunque hemos hecho cosas de adultos como estar "juntos".

-No me hables por unos minutos Shinji. No estoy de humor ahora.

-Esta bien.

Durante el trayecto ella no habló. Solamente se limitó a mirar por la ventana el camino. El viaje duró unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la parada. Descendieron y deberían caminar unas calles hasta llegar el edificio.

No se hablaron durante el trayecto y como si fuera poco, empezó a llover. El tiempo estaba inestable debido a las altas temperaturas del eterno verano japonés y sumado a éso, un creciente aumento de la humedad.

-Maldición.-Decía ella con malhumor de perros. -Lo que faltaba. Quedan 4 calles para llegar al apartamento. Ésto me molesta rotundamente.

-No pronosticaron lluvias en toda la semana. És de verano. Seguro acabará pronto.

-Éso espero. Bien ni modo. Una lluvia no ha matado a nadie. Sigamos.

-Oye.-Él se acerca a ella tomándola de la mano para tranquilizarla e intentar cambiarle un poco su humor de perros. Parece ser que habia funcionado, ya que ella sonrió y le pidió si la podía cargar en su espalda hasta la entrada del apartamento.

Con amabilidad, se ofreció y ella se subió apoyando su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo.

-Asuka-chan. No debes enojarte por ésto.

-Tengo bronca éso es todo. Bronca porque somos una pieza indispensable para la existencia actual de ésta sociedad y siento como que no nos tienen realmente en cuenta a la hora de decirnos la verdad.

-Hay muchas cosas de las cuales preferiría no enterarme. Pero ya que estamos hablando de ésto, sería importante que Aida-kun te entregue cuanto antes la notebook que te prometió para ver tus "archivos secretos".

-Éso espero.

**Mientras tanto en la base experimental de Matsushiro.**

Siendo las 11:30 PM, el bombardeo de la USAF llegó a destino mucho antes de lo esperado. Misato y Ritusko observaron la operación de descarga de la Unidad 04 hasta depositarla en una jaula. Tomó unas horas, entrada la madrugada siendo las 4 de la mañana.

Toji se encontraba en una sala reservada para él solo en la base. Era acogedora y poseía una cama, un armario y un baño personal. Estaba recostado en la cama mirando al techo, pensando y reflexionando lo que le esperaría. Sus peores miedos y el hecho de llegar a pilotear una Unidad Evangelion. Se recuesta de lado y divagaba en su mente.

"-Ahora te entiendo amigo. Seguro que cuando te forzaron a pilotearla, fue el mismo sentimiento. Éste es el que tengo actualmente. Una mezcla de angustia y ansiedad que me hace mal. Mis padres no dijeron nada. Ni siquiera se les cruzó por la cabeza decirles a ellas que no es algo apropiado, qué deber cívico. ¿De qué nos hablan?. Creo que todo lo hacen por Sakura. NERV costea todos sus tratamientos de recuperación. Soy simplemente un mártir.".

Cerraba los ojos por unos minutos, intentando refrescar sus pensamientos.

Volviendo a Misato y a Ritsuko, la base de Matsushiro poseía un centro de mando similar al de la base central del Geofront. La unidad fue puesta en una jaula y sumergida con líquido CBL, conforme al protocolo de seguridad.

Ellas observan el busto de la unidad por sobre el puente umbilical. La unidad es de color gris plata, con líneas rojas en sus costados. Los alerones fueron levemente modificados a comparación de la Unidad 02 y son más extensos que la 01.

-Me gusta el color.

-A mi también.-Le menciona Ritsuko.

Misato ve de reojo a su compañera intentando de que le devuelva algo más. -Siempre quise hacerte una pregunta que tal vez no estés autorizada a responder.

-¿Cuál?.

-¿Cómo es la estructura biológica de éstas máquinas?.

-Es confidencial. Solo puedo limitarme a decirte que son seres biológicos potenciados cibernética y mecánicamente.

-No es la respuesta que espero y lo sabes.

-Lo sé.-Ritsuko se enfoca en ella mirándola fijamente.-Es por tu seguridad.

-¿Por mi seguridad?.

-Si. Mientras menos sepas sobre los Eva, mas segura estarás.-Ella observa su reloj de pulsera. -Será mejor que vayas por Suzuhara-kun.

Ritsuko se pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su delantal y se alejaba de ella rumbo a un centro de monitoreo para evaluar los signos vitales de la Unidad 04.

Misato se sentía incómoda por la falta de respuesta por parte de su compañera de la vida. "-Algún día me dirás todo. Y descubriré que carajo son éstas cosas y su procedencia."

Misato iba rumbo a la sala en la que se encuentra Toji. Caminó por unos pasillos y de casualidad se encontró con Kaji.

-El mundo es un pañuelo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunta ella de mala gana.

Kaji se acerca a ella acorralandola contra la pared, apoyando su mano y extendiendo su brazo. -Pasaba por aquí.

-Si seguro. Justo se te dió la casualidad de estar aquí.

-No quiero molestar. Tengo algo para darte.-Él saca del bolsillo de su pantalón una minúscula tarjeta de memoria. -Ten. Para que "leas".

Misato se sorprendió ante tal comportamiento. -¿Qué es ésto?.

-Si quieres averiguar la verdad, tienes que prepararte para lo que puede llegar a venir. Éso responderá algunas de tus dudas. Éxitos con Suzuhara.-Le dice él sonriéndole y alejándose de ella caminando por el pasillo sin rumbo.

Misato se enfoca en la tarjeta. La guarda en un bolsillo y continuó caminando hasta la sala. Al llegar a la puerta, ésta se abre y Toji llevaba puesto su Plug Suit de color negro.

-Vaya. Te queda bien.

-Puedo acostumbrarme Misato-san.-Le dice él seriamente y con un sentimiento de tristeza.

-Oye.-Ella se acerca a él tomándolo de su rostro. -Mírame. Confía en mi, ¿Si?. Todo saldrá bien.

Él miraba hacia un costado y aleja delicadamente la mano de ella. Ésa reacción no se la esperó. -Confío en ti, pero no en los demás. Solo siento un poco más de tranquilidad sabiendo que alguna vez subí a estás cosas, cuando Ikari-kun nos rescató aquella vez con Aida-kun. No creo que sea tan diferente.

-Sólo debes estar tranquilo. Serenate. ¿Si?.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la jaula.

Al llegar personal técnico y científico de NERV, se encontraban allí con los últimos preparativos antes del inicio del primer proceso de sincronización.

-Venga con nosotros. Lo introduciremos dentro del Entry Plug.

Toji mira a Misato transmitiendo tranquilidad. -Estaré bien Misato-san. Gracias.

Ella le sonríe y lo deja irse.

Ritsuko observa la escena desde el centro de mando, frente a la jaula. Se acomoda en un panel de instrumentos y daba indicaciones para el inicio de la primera prueba de sincronización.

-Empecemos.

-El piloto está siendo transportado al Entry Plug.

-Enterado.

Gendo y Fuyutsuki monitorean todo desde el Dogma central en Tokio-3, mediante una transmisión por videoconferencia.

Como era de costumbre, Gendo se acomoda en su puesto con las manos entrelazadas observando detenidamente la operación.

Los demás operadores tomaban las mediciones que provenían desde la base experimental y se encargaban de reflejarlos en la pantalla central del dogma.

Toji llega a la compuerta de la cápsula. Ésta es abierta por un mecanismo permitiéndole ingresar dentro de la misma. Un técnico le daba indicaciones de cómo debía sentarse en la butaca a la espera de instrucciones.

Se cierra la compuerta y se encontraba a oscuras.

Misato llega al centro de mando. Se le hace entrega de unos auriculares y micrófono. Se acomoda los dispositivos iniciando comunicación con Toji.

-Suzuhara-kun. ¿Me escuchas?.

-Si Misato-San.

-Bien. De ahora en mas iniciaremos el proceso de sincronización. ¿Estás listo?.

-Si.

-Bien. Ritsuko te dará unas indicaciones.

-Aquí Ritsuko. ¿Me escuchas bien?.

-La escucho Akagi-san.

-Bien Suzuhara-kun. Introduciremos el Entry Plug dentro de la unidad.

-Sistema directo de Hidro-transmisión, conexión preparada.

-Entry Plug insertado. Monitoreando gravedad del núcleo. Estable.-Respondía un operador.

-Iniciando conexiones primarias.

-Suzuhara-kun, empezaremos con el llenado de LCL de la cápsula. Tranquilo, el LCL se te meterá en los pulmones pero no te ahogarás. Sentirás como un punto de asfixia pero luego se acostumbrarán apenas ingresen al tracto respiratorio.

-Llenando el Entry Plug.

La cápsula comienza a llenarse. Suzuhara en un acto reflejo temerario, se pone tenso tomándose de las mancuernas de control. El líquido rápidamente llena el compartimiento y él siente las primeras reacciones de ahogamiento pero como bien le dijo Ritsuko, sus pulmones se acostumbraron rápidamente al LCL. Se electroliza y la cabina se vuelve transparente activandose la vista panorámica.

-Que asco. Ésto tiene gusto a metal. Como la sangre.-Dicé Suzuhara a modo de queja.

-Tranquilo es la primera vez. Continuemos con los procedimientos.

-Conexión de la fuente de alimentación principal. Funciones normales. Iniciando conexiones secundarias. Conexión nerviosa A10.

En ese instante durante el proceso, suena una alarma de detección de anormalidad en la señal de empadronamiento. Se detectó una anomalía.

-¡Tengo patrón azul en el listado!.

-¡Mierda!.-Dice Misato.

-Procedan a protocolo de desconexión de fuentes de energía.

-¡La unidad se mueve!.

-¿¡Signos del piloto!?.

-¡No tenemos señal!. ¡Aborten procedimiento!.

La Unidad se movía violentamente dentro de la jaula intentando zafarse. Una fuerza inexplicable hace que los sistemas de sujeción colpasen.

-¡La unidad entró en modo berserk!.

-¡Éso es imposible!. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la tercera fase.

-¡Aborten!.-Grita Misato con desesperación.

-¡El sistema no responde!. ¡Las MAGI no pueden iniciar el bloqueo!.

La Unidad destruye la jaula y ésta con todas sus fuerzas inicia un ascenso escalando por las paredes destruyendo todo lo que hay en su paso.

El centro de mando colpasó parcialmente, ocasionando que personal allí sufriera heridas. Estaba todo a oscuras.

En el centro de mando del Dogma, Kozo empieza a maldecir. -¡No puede ser posible!.

Gendo manteniendo la calma toma su teléfono celular y llama a su hijo.

**Apartamento**

El teléfono celular de Shinji sonaba y vibraba. Él intenta tomarlo en el medio de la oscuridad. Estaba profundamente dormido y Asuka abrazada a él. Estaban desnudos luego de haber intimado como tres veces, luego de otro baño y dos veces mas en el futón de la habitación de ella.

Rei por su parte estaba dormida también y cuando habían llegado al apartamento, ya estaba en su habitación leyendo.

-¿Hola?.

-Shinji.

-¿Padre?.

-Ven al Dogma. Algo sucedió.

La comunicación cesa. Aleja el celular de su oreja y ve la pantalla y el horario. Era de madrugada.

-Maldición. Asuka.-Él intenta despertarla. -Despierta.

Ella emite gruñidos. -¿Qué sucede?.

-Levantate. Hay que irnos al Dogma. Vamos.

-Ufff. Quiero dormir.

-No es tiempo de dormir. Vamos deprisa.

Ella le arroja su almohada en el rostro. -¡Asuka!.

-¡Ya voy!.

**Minutos después en el tren...**

Durante el trayecto, conversaban sobre el llamado de su padre.

-¿Qué puede llegar a ser?.

-Lo averiguaremos.

-¿Tendrá que ver con la nueva unidad que trajeron?.

-Me temo que si.

-Espero que Toji no esté dentro.

**Mientras tanto en Matsushiro.**

Debido al derrumbe, varios de los que se encontraban allí sufrieron todo tipo de heridas. Servicios de emergencia estaban por doquier atendiendo a los heridos. Entre ellos, se encontraba Misato y Ritsuko ambas con heridas menores pero que igualmente debían ser tratadas. A los pies de una ambulancia, se le practicaba una costura en una herida en su brazo por un corte profundo. -Ay.

-Tranquila Capitana, ya falta poco para que termine con la sutura.-Le respondía un médico allí presente.

-Eso espero.

Ritsuko se había dislocado su hombro y su pie sufrió un esguince. Se encontraba en la misma ambulancia siendo atendida por otro personal de emergencia. Su hombro y brazo derecho, fue vendado y cubierto con una funda para mantenerlo quieto. En su pie izquierdo, se le colocó una bota.

-¿Cómo pudo haberse infiltrado un ángel?. No lo entiendo. Todo estaba bien hasta que se activó los parámetros de sincronización.

-Ni siquiera llegamos a la fase del border line.

-No, ni siquiera éso.

-Ahora el Comandante querrá destruir la unidad con Suzuhara dentro.

-Al menos que quiera que sea rescatada. Será trabajo de Asuka y Shinji recuperarla.

La unidad 04 era monitoreada desde el aire por varios helicópteros de la JJSDF.

Gendo observa el trayecto de la Unidad 04. Aparentemente se dirigía a Tokio-3. A simple vista en la base de la nuca de la unidad, podía verse claramente una protuberancia anormal que sobresalía tratándose de la masa biológica.

-El angel.-Decía Gendo levantándose de su asiento. -Maya, ¿El entry plug no puede eyectarse?.

-Lo intentamos pero es imposible. La masa biológica con el patron del ángel, impide su salida.

-¿Dónde están Shinji y Asuka?.

-En camino señor.

-Gendo, ¿Qué hacemos?.-Le pregunta Kozo.

Él miraba la pantalla fijamente observando los pasos de la Unidad 04. -Debemos recuperar la unidad y deshacerse del ángel.

-¿Y si no podemos?.

-No quedará otra que destruirlo y sacrificar al piloto dentro.-Le dice él sin titubear.

Kozo emitió un suspiro de no estar muy de acuerdo con ésa decisión.

"-Ikari-Kun, Langley-Kun. Ojalá puedan derrotarlo y salvar a Suzuhara-Kun".-Pensaba Kozo.

Luego de varios minutos, Shinji y Asuka llegan a la base del Dogma en el Geofront. Allí los esperaba personal de NERV para ser asistidos. Ingresaron a unos vestuarios y se colocaron inmediatamente sus Plug Suit.

Luego de eso, al salir de allí se encontraron con Kozo en el pasillo.

-Vicecomandante.

-Les diré la situación.

Caminaban apresuradamente hasta sus respectivas jaulas donde estaban alojadas las unidades. -La reciente llegada unidad 04, fue aparentemente infectada por un ángel. Se está dirigiendo hacía acá.

Su misión es recuperar la Unidad y deshacerse del ángel.

-¿Y si no podemos?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-Tienen órdenes de destruirla sin importar las consecuencias. Pero prefiero que intenten recuperarla para salvar a su piloto.

-¡Suzuhara-kun!.

-Así es. Su paradero es desconocido, se presume que permanece dentro del Entry Plug.

-Lo intentaremos.-Le dice Shinji con total valentía.

-Rápido, no queda mucho tiempo hasta que llegue aquí.-Les dice Kozo.

Ambos pilotos son introducidos en sus respectivos Entry Plug una vez llegados a la jaula.

Se llevó a cabo los procesos de sincronización y las unidades estaban operables.

-Chicos. Les tengo buenas y malas noticias.-Les dice Maya.

-Dime la buena.-Le dice Asuka ansiosa.

-La buena es que sus tasas de sincronización son muy elevadas llegando al 91% entre ambos.

-¿Y la mala?.

-Que si reciben alguna herida grave, el shock psicológico puede ser mayor.

-¡Ok gracias!.-Le responde Shinji sin temor.

-¡Lanzando unidades a la superficie!.

Las unidades llegaron a la superficie de Tokio-3 y los edificios fueron retraídos provisoriamente y se llevó a cabo el protocolo de emergencia.

-Bien. Indíquenos la posición del Eva.

-Se encuentra a 70 Km del epicentro de la ciudad.

-Necesitamos rifles paletas.

-Concedido.

Depósitos eran lanzados a la superficie a los costados de las unidades. Shinji y Asuka cargaban sus rifles. -Bien Shinji-kun. ¿Se te ocurre algo?.

Él observa la retransmisión de las imágenes provenientes de los helicópteros de la JJSDF.

-Ésa cosa gelatinosa debe ser el ángel. No podemos tocarlo. Si lo hacemos, nos puede infectar.

-Pero la armadura puede resistir.

-No por mucho. Desconocemos la composición biológica del ángel. ¿Qué tal si nos puede perjudicar?.

-Entonces tiro al blanco.-Le dice su compañera con una sonrisa pícara y posicionando el rifle apuntandolo en dirección al frente.

-¿Te refieres a intentar dispararle desde aquí?.

-Así es "bebé".

-Me gusta la idea.-Le responde él con total seguridad.

-Lo que sí tratemos de no dañar la unidad o nos enviarán la cuenta.

-Saldrá de nuestro patrimonio "ganancial".

-Ja ja. Estúpido.-Le dice ella sonriente.

En el Dogma se escuchaban sus conversaciones y el equipo de Misato no entendía la referencia.

-¿A caso éstos dos están en algo?.-Pregunta Shigeru.

-Me gusta su confianza.-Dice Maya.

Esperaron unos largos minutos hasta que finalmente la Unidad 04 se apareció entre las sierras.

-Ahí lo tienes Asuka-Chan.

-La cosa gelatinosa está por detrás. Difícil dispararle desde aquí.-Dice Shinji observando las imágenes de infrarrojos.

-Maya, necesito un termal para identificar el núcleo.-Le dice Asuka.

-Las imágenes no son claras. El núcleo debe estar oculto.

El Eva detiene su marcha.

-¿Se detuvo?.

-¡Asuka!.

¿Qué?.

Inesperadamente el Eva 04 extiende su brazo ocasionado un campo AT con intención de dañarlos. Ellos se tiran al suelo y lo evaden.

-¿¡Qué carajo!?.

-¡La energía contenida en ese campo AT fue elevado!.-Dijo Maya.

-¡Al carajo!. Voy a dispararle.-Dice Asuka.

-Intenta en las extremidades inferiores, tal vez lo tumbes.

Asuka disparaba a la rodilla dañandosela pero al poco tiempo se regeneraba.

-Cielos, se regeneró.

-Déjame a mi.

Shinji le dispara en una de las extremidades superiores. Si bien los rifles tenían un gran poder de fuego ocasionando heridas de gravedad al Eva 04, éste se regeneraba inmediatamente.

-No puede ser.

El Eva irrumpe hacia ellos espritando a toda marcha.

Da un salto elevado intentando dañar al Eva 01. Shinji lo esquiva, pero no lo suficiente. Ya que inesperadamente el Eva 04 extiende su brazo rompiendo la armadura y tomando uno de los tobillos del Eva de Shinji.

-¡Maldición!.

-¡Shinji-kun!.

Asuka le apunta en la cabeza pero la masa biológica que se presume se trataba del ángel, se sale del cuello del Eva 04 y atrapa el rostro del Eva 02.

-¡Asuka!.

Shinji intenta librarse pero el enemigo ejercía presión sobre su pierna hasta al punto de romperle el tobillo. Shinji sintió el dolor recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Gritaba de dolor tomándose su tobillo.

-¡Que mierda!. ¡Maldito!.

-¡Los niveles de sincronización de Asuka son inestables!.

-¡Ésta cosa!. ¡Me está aprisionando el rostro!. ¡Ay!. Me duele. ¡Hijo de puta!.-Gritaba Asuka con desesperación.

Shinji escuchaba los gritos de su compañera. En un intento osado toma su rifle y le apunta a la cabeza del Eva 04. -Lo siento Suzuhara-kun.

Shinji aprieta el gatillo y una bala de titanio sale de la cavidad y penetra en la cabeza del Eva 04 volviendolo inutilizable.

-¡El Eva 04 ha dejado de funcionar!. ¡Tengo registros del piloto!.

-¿¡Cómo se encuentra!?.-Pregunta Kozo desesperado.

-Grave. Sus signos vitales son débiles.

Shinji se acerca al Eva 04 arrastrándose y con sus manos destruye el mecanismo que expulsa el Entry Plug que estaba de alguna forma fusionado a la columna vertebral.

-Si lo arranco, puedo despinar el Eva 04. ¡Solicito autorización para quitar el Entry Plug!.

-Denegada.-Dice Gendo sin titubear.

-Pero padre, Suzuhara-kun puede morir.

-Rescata a la 02. La 04 está fuera de combate.

-¡Padre!...

Se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de Asuka intentando sacarse la masa biológica de su rostro. Le estaba ocasionando graves daños en la armadura y no resistirá por mucho tiempo. Sumado a que al tener una tasa de sincronización elevada, el shock psicológico podría ser mortal y además de la contaminación.

-Shinji. Tú decides o tu novia o la Unidad 04.-Le dice Gendo fríamente.

En un acto se frialdad, Shinji toma su rifle, se pone de pie apuntando a la masa biológica adosada al rostro del Eva 02.

Aprieta del gatillo y para su suerte, las dos balas dan de lleno y la masa biológica se desprende del rostro y cae al suelo. Shinji ve lo que parece ser el rostro al descubierto del Eva 02, ya que fue derretida aparentemente por una sustancia que emanó el ángel, de similares características al del ácido. Para su sorpresa Asuka aún estaba consciente.

-Asuka.

La masa biológica toma el pie del Eva 01 y sorpresivamente sale disparada hacia una distancia considerable.

Asuka dentro de su unidad estaba herida en su cabeza. El shock psicológico fue muy fuerte y un hilo de sangre corria por su sien y otro por las fosas nasales.

-¡Hijo de puta!. ¡Me las vas a pagar!.

Ella saca de su unidad el cuchillo progresivo y se dirigía directo hacia donde se encontraba el ángel, pero Shinji la detiene.

-Asuka, espera.

-¡El angel está...!.

Maya y los demás monitoreaban lo que parecía ser una transformación. La masa biológica toma la forma de una Unidad Evangelion pero de características distintas al de los modelos 01 y 02. Era de un solo color. Blanco.

-¿Pero qué?.-Dice Asuka asombrada.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Pregunta Shinji.

**Mientras tanto al norte de la ciudad. **

Rei poseída por Lilith observaba desde una sierra el enfrentamiento. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color celeste que pertenece a Asuka.

-Mmmmm. Creo que tendré que intervenir. Pero éstos críos ahora están frente a él. Si utilizo parte de mi energía, los desintegro. No quiero eso. Parece ser que has enviado a un emisario muy fuerte ésta vez. ¿No Adán?.

Ella se masajea sus manos extendiendo sus brazos.

-Bien, manos a la obra.

"-¿Qué harás?".

-Oh. Eres tú. Mira y aprende.-Le responde Lilith a la voz interior de Rei.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Hikari y Kensuke fueron seleccionados como pilotos suplentes de los Eva 02, 01 y posiblemente la 04.

El Eva 04 proveniente de Estados Unidos fue transportado con éxito. Misato y Ritsuko participaron de su recibimiento y también de su puesta en marcha, pero durante su activación y primer intento de sincronizar con Toji, se descubre que un Ángel contaminó la unidad y la controla a voluntad, ocasionando que destruya parcialmente el centro de mando de Matsushiro.

Mientras, Shinji y Asuka entre momentos, se asombran ante la repentina selección de sus amigos como pilotos de las unidades. Se dieron un tiempo a solas como pareja pero la paz terminó al recibir el aviso de la amenaza del supuesto ángel que contaminó la unidad 04 y se preocupan por el estado de Toji, que aún se desconoce. Se da una batalla pero tanto el Eva 02 como el 01, sufren daños a causa de las facultades del Ángel utilizando destrezas de la unidad 04.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, Lilith toma posesión del cuerpo de Rei y según su punto de vista, pretende ayudar a la pareja de pilotos todavía sin aclarar motivo.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 9.**

Desde una sierra cercana a la ciudad de Tokio-3.

Lilith observa la situación y decide ayudar. Ante un movimiento de manos genera un poder de levitación.

Éso produjo una señal anómala detectada por los radares del Geofront.

-¡Tengo una señal desde el norte!. Otro patrón azul, pero de otro código.

-¿Es un ángel?.

-Rei.-Dice Gendo seriamente y con tranquilidad.

Ella levita del suelo y se acerca inmediatamente hacia el Eva 01 atravesando la ciudad. Los sensores de proximidad detectaron su presencia.

-¿¡Es Rei!?.-Pregunta Shinji

Asuka estaba tan sorprendida al igual que él. -¿Qué hace aquí y volando?.

Lilith se posiciona cerca del plexo solar del Eva 01 y gracias a sus facultades, atraviesa el núcleo en un intento de ingresar dentro de la unidad, precisamente en el Entry Plug.

Las MAGI detectan señales anómalas en base al estado de sincronización del Eva de Shinji.

-¿Rei?.-Pregunta él.

Una imagen de color blanco brillante de cuerpo entero apareció dentro de la cápsula solamente contrastando sus ojos rojos y parte de su cabellera grisácea. Al cabo de unos segundos la piel toma tono y ella se posiciona sobre el cuerpo de Shinji. Se sienta sobre él en la butaca y lo observa fijamente.

-Rei, ¿Qué haces?.

Shinji podía sentir el calor que emanaba ella. Le mira fijamente y le pone su dedo índice en sus labios. -Debemos trabajar en conjunto. Éste "emisario" es mas fuerte de lo que pensé. Lo enfrentaremos juntos.

-No, no eres Rei. Pareces, pero no eres ella.-Le habla él serenamente y confundido.

-Estas en lo cierto Shinji-kun.-Le responde en un tono tierno. -No te diré quién soy, por ahora. Pero debemos fusionarnos. Será un hermoso "viaje". Tal vez después de ésto, no volverás a ser el mismo.

Lilith se da la vuelta y con sus manos agarra las mancuernas de control fusionándose con las manos de Shinji y a la vez con su cuerpo.

-¡Lo niveles de sincronización son elevados!. ¡Shinji ha superado el umbral del 300% casi inmediatamente!.-Decía Makoto con desesperación.

-¡Demonios!. Perderemos al piloto.-Dice Maya.

En el Eva 02, Asuka completamente desconcertada intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Su amado novio estaba a punto de sufrir una experiencia sensorial de tal envergadura que podría morir.

-No puede ser. ¡Shinji-kun!.

Ella mueve su unidad de tal forma intentando quitar el Entry Plug de la nuca del Eva 01 con su mano izquierda, pero de un pestañear la unidad se volvió completamente blanca y emitió un haz de luz enceguecedor y un campo AT de por medio.

Kozo Fuyutsuki perplejo observa la situación. -No lo puedo creer.

-Es el inicio. Que se joda SEELE. Éste es "nuestro tercer impacto".

-¡Maldición Gendo!.-Le grita él. -¿Estás demente?. ¡Vamos a morir!.

-Éste era el plan "b". El de contingencia.

Desde un sitio desconocido del mundo, Keel Lorenz el lider de SEELE observa toda la situación por medio de unos monitores.

-Vaya Gendo. No esperabamos menos de tí. ¿Por qué ahora?. Te adelantaste a los manuscritos. Te importó poco y nada. Liberaste la mente de Lilith sobre Rei.

Shinji sufría efectos inexplicables en su cuerpo. Llego a un estado de inconsciencia superponiendo su existencia más allá de su entendimiento y razonamiento humano.

Todo se puso negro y él sólo podía oir. Se escuchaban sus latidos.

-Shinji.

Una voz femenina le hizo entender de su existencia como ser.

-Shinji.

Él despierta abriendo lentamente sus párpados y mira al cielo, teñido de rojo y nuboso. Se reincorpora lentamente y llevaba puesto su Plug Suit y no reconocía el sitio en el que se encontraba. Parecía una playa paradisíaca y las olas rompían en la orilla mojando sus pies y podía sentir una brisa en su rostro.

-Shinji.

La voz femenina lo continuaba llamando una y otra vez. No la reconocía pero le parecía familiar.

Caminaba por la playa intentando reconocer el sitio. -¿Dónde estoy?. ¿Qué pasó?.

-Shinji.

La imagen de una mujer se le apareció frente a él. Blanca que demostraba pureza. Tomó color de la piel humana y su cabello se volvió castaño y estaba con ropa informal.

-¿Quién eres?.-Le pregunta él

-Hola Shinji-kun. Por fin nos hemos vuelto a ver.

-No te recuerdo.

Él intentaba recordar a aquella mujer.

-Yo me acuerdo de tí, pero no puedo obligarte a que me recuerdes.

-¿Y yo quién soy?.

-Tú eres Shinji Ikari. Hijo de Gendo Rokubungi y Yui Ikari.

-¿Y tú no puedes decirme quién eres?.

-No puedo obligarte a recordar. Deberás recordar, son las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas?. No es tan difícil. Dime quién eres.

-Ya te lo dije.-Le responde ella con una voz serena.

La misteriosa mujer, quien había tomado la forma de su madre pero que en realidad no lo era, le extiende su mano. -Ven, toma mi mano. Caminaremos.

Él se la extiende y caminaban por la playa tomados de la mano con dirección incierta.

-Entonces, yo no se quién soy y tú no puedes decirme quién eres. ¿Qué sentido tiene que recuerde?.

-Tiene un gran sentido. En éste instante estamos conectados. Nos estamos conociendo y tú estás en una suerte de trance.

-¿Qué es éste sitio?.

-Un lugar profundo de tu mente que se ha materializado en algo que te hace sentir tranquilo. Solo pocos pueden llegar hasta aquí. Yo fui la única.-Ella le sonríe.-Tienes un alma pura. Hacía milenios que nadie poseía un alma tan pura como la tuya. Pero eres un joven hombre. Éso te hace humano que puede no ser perfecto, pero con un gran potencial que puede ser aprovechado.

-No te entiendo. Si ésta es mi mente, ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?.

Ella detiene su marcha soltándose de él delicadamente. Con ambas manos se apoya sobre sus hombros. Se acerca a él y le susurra en su oreja izquierda. -Tu cuerpo ahora no existe, pero podrás recuperarlo siempre y cuando tomes una decisión.

Él perplejo intentaba comprender lo que la extraña mujer le decía. -¿Qué decisión?.

Ella aleja su boca de la oreja y lo ve fijamente. -Veras, no es fácil explicarte lo que gira a tu alrededor. Debes optar por continuar tu vida como la conoces o evolucionar. Tú decides.-Culmina la mujer.

Ella se aleja de él y Shinji sufre un despertar y oía voces.

-...¡Vamos!. Está volviendo a la vida. ¡Un poco mas!.

-Tengo latidos. ¡Vamos!. Llevenselo.

-¡Déjenme con él!.- Se escuchaba gritando Asuka desesperada.

-Lo siento niña, pero su vida corre riesgo.

-¡Déjenla!. Que venga con nosotros.

"-Asuka"-Shinji decía a si mismo en su mente. "-Te recuerdo".

Shinji era transportado al hospital en el Geofront.

Pasaron varias imágenes por su cabeza. Sus recuerdos, de sus amigos, su familia, su novia. Todos y cada uno de ellos volvían a su mente.

Recobró el conocimiento meses después, postrado en una cama. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y escuchaba el sonido de los monitores tomando medidas de sus signos vitales. Giraba su cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha y veía lo que parecía ser Asuka sosteniendo su mano dormida en posición fetal en un asiento. Con sus fuerzas intenta tocarle su cabeza acariciándole su cabellera. Ella se despierta atónita.

-Shinji. ¡Shinji-kun!.

Ella se abalanza sobre él abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

-Asuka. ¿Qué sucedió?.

Otra persona se acerca hacia él dentro de la habitación. Era Misato.

-¿Misato-san?.

Ella entre lágrimas hace exactamente lo mismo que su cría.

Ambas lo abrazaban con emoción. -Chicas. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Llamaré a la enfermera.-Le dice Asuka a Misato.

Shinji notaba algo peculiar en ella. Tenía vendado todo el brazo izquierdo y parte de su rostro tapándole el ojo del mismo lado.

-Asuka, ¿Qué te sucedió?.-Le decía él en un tono bajo de voz.

-Oh no es nada. Después te contaré. Iré por la enfermera.

-Shinji-kun. Es un milagro.

-¿Qué sucedió?. No entiendo nada. No recuerdo lo que pasó.

Una enfermera se aparece al instante a atender al joven piloto junto a Asuka. También se aparece Ritsuko junto a Gendo sorpresivamente.

A Shinji le pareció peculiar la presencia de su padre.

-Comandante.

-A un lado por favor.-Le decía él a Misato educadamente. -Shinji. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le dice él consternado pero manteniendo un cierto grado de cordura y sin sobresaltos.

-Creo que bien.

-Akagi-san te hará unos análisis. Tranquilo.-Le dice su padre intentando mantenerlo calmo.

Ritsuko con una tablet le hacía unos escaneos teniendo en cuenta su análisis de sangre y su actividad neural.

-No es estable. Alejense.

-Akagi-san. ¿Por qué?.-Le pregunta Gendo.

-No es estable. No es la esencia de Shinji. Su actividad neural es inestable.

Shinji no comprendía lo que sucedía. -¿Qué sucede?.

-¡Atrás!.-Grita Ritsuko.

Todos se alejan y Shinji experimenta una sensación extrasensorial. La manifestación de un campo AT invertido cubría todo su cuerpo levitando lentamente.

-¿¡Qué es ésto!?. Gritaba Shinji desesperado.

-Maldición Akagi-san, me dijiste que estaba estable y la presencia de Lilith se había deteriorado.

-Aún posee parte de su esencia. Luego de dos meses fuera del mar de Dirac, ¿Qué podemos esperar?.

-¿Qué es el mar de Dirac?. ¿De qué rayos están hablando?.-Preguntaba Shinji.

-Shinji. No te rindas.

"-¿Quién eres?."-Preguntaba él a su voz interior.

-Shinji. Estamos conectados. Lo recordarás.

"-¿Qué debo recordar maldición?. ¿Quién rayos eres?.

El campo AT se desvaneció. Fue exactamente lo mismo que le sucedió a Rei "días atrás" según lo que Shinji suponía.

Pero lo que realmente sucedió luego de la batalla con Bardiel, fue que al fusionarse Lilith con el alma del Eva 01, ocasionó un seudo tercer impacto pero en menor medida. Según las MAGI, el evento fue mil veces menor que el segundo de hace 15 años. Pero fue devastador. Las edificaciones fijas de Tokio-3 se destruyeron, solo sobreviviendo los edificios retractiles y el Geofront. En sí la situación de la ciudad cambió drásticamente.

Ritsuko, Gendo y Misato se reunieron horas después del despertar de Shinji.

-El Eva 01 desapareció. El Eva 02 quedó con terribles daños. Shinji despertó. Los Ángeles ya no atacan aquí.

-Emisarios. Según lo que dijo Rei.

-Ella no es Rei.-Le dice Gendo a ambas.

Se dió un silencio de unos segundos.

-El alma de Lilith reside en Rei y me temo que otra en Shinji luego de la fusión.

-Las almas no pueden clonarse.-Decía Ritsuko convencida. -De ser clonada ella podría en teoría manipular las mentes de los complementos a los que se adhiera.

-No es el caso con Shinji. Su despertar fue repentino. Tú lo mediste y no era estable. A propósito, ¿Cómo se encuentran los demás pilotos titulares?.

-Suzuhara posee un gran dominio del Eva 04, al igual que Aida con la 00 y la 03 con Hokari -La 03 era una unidad reciclada que permaneció congelada durante un tiempo en China de la sexta rama de NERV. Luego de que la unidad 01 desapareciera y la 02 quedó severamente dañada, la sede central de NERV solicitó la 03, una de las primeras desarrolladas en secreto en paralelo con la 01. Nadie sabe qué alma posee, pero resultó ser totalmente dócil y compatible con Hikari.

-Bien. Como vienen las cosas, Shinji y Asuka no podrán volver a pilotear.

**Horas después en la habitación de Shinji.**

Asuka estaba a su lado y lo estuvo todo el tiempo durante el coma.

Era hora de la cena y le llevaron su comida. Las enfermeras se retiraron y los dejaron a solas.

Asuka llevaba puesto una bata de hospital y continuaba con su excesivo vendaje en la mitad de su rostro del lado izquierdo al igual que todo su brazo sostenido por una faja.

-¿Vas a comer algo?.-Le pregunta ella.

-No tengo hambre.

-Anda Shinji, tienes que comer. No seas idiota. Vamos.-Le dice ella con un tono de voz sereno.

Aunque ella intentaba demostrar simpatía con su novio, él estaba devastado sin entender lo que le sucedió todo éste tiempo.

-Asuka. ¿Qué sucedió?.

Ella se acomoda mejor en la silla, levantando una pierna y flexionando su rodilla.

-Bueno, por dónde empezar.

**Flashback de la batalla con Bardiel. Interior del Entry Plug del EVA 02.**

-¿¡PERO QUE MIERDA!?.

El Eva 01 se volvió completamente blanco y emitió una luz enceguecedora y luego un campo AT. El Eva 02 debido a la manifestación energética del 01, sufrió un severo daño. El brazo izquierdo se desintegró al igual que su armadura. Como el rostro del 02 quedó expuesto luego del ataque de la masa biologica Bardiel, también sufrió un daño tan severo que la mitad del rostro se desintegró. En ese momento Asuka tenía un nivel de sincronización del 115 %. Su glóbulo ocular izquierdo literalmente estalló. Se desprendió de la cuenca restos de lo que quedó de su ojo izquierdo y perdió la visión del mismo.

-¡AYYYYYY DIOS!. ME DUELE. MIS OJOS.

Asuka se tomaba el rostro con sus manos y el dolor fue tan fuerte que el brazo izquierdo se le partió, sufriendo una fractura.

El Eva 02 quedó fuera de combate.

Mientras, el EVA 01 continuaba operativo, pero sus mediciones captadas en el Dogma central no eran normales. Los operadores se volvieron locos intentando comprender el suceso que se estaba dando.

En menos de un minuto, el EVA 01 siendo mucho mas brillante y recordando a Adán, se sobrepuso eliminando automáticamente a Bardiel absorbiendo su materia. Éste se eleva en el cielo y a los 2500 metros estalló ocasionando una explosión nuclear de escala menor. La 04 sufrió daños mínimos de casualidad y la 02 automáticamente y sin parte de su armadura E-type quedó mas dañada.

-Me desmayé del dolor. Creí que estaba muerta.

Luego de aquél suceso, Asuka intenta salir con todas sus fuerzas del Entry Plug. Con una sola mano y la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo, se las arregló para salir.

-[..] una sensación extraña. No veía de mi ojo izquierdo...

Caminaba como podía. Su cara ensangrentada del lado izquierdo y su brazo caído para no empeorar su fractura, era la imagen más dramática pero demostrando una fortaleza increíble.

-Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun...

-[..] repetía una y otra vez tu nombre. Tal vez era algo así como un símbolo de esperanza de encontrarte.

-Shinji-kun. ¡Shinji-kun!. ¡SHINJI-KUN!.

-[...] creo que vagué así durante horas en el medio de la nada misma. Divagando hasta que me desmayé.

"**_Unas luces se encendieron y la encandilaron."_**

-¿Cuál es su estado?.

-Crítico. Perdió mucha sangre. La masa ocular del ojo izquierdo es irreversible.

-¿Pérdida de masa encefálica?.

-Para su suerte el cerebro intacto.

-[...] varios médicos me atendían y decían cosas dramáticas. Mi brazo partido en tres partes, mi ojo izquierdo no existía, dos costillas rotas. Me operaron y estuve en coma farmacológico por tres semanas creo.

-Asuka. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-[...] Misato me hablaba y le hacía oídos sordos. Me limitaba a preguntar por tí y nadie sabía darme una respuesta.

-¿Y Shinji?. ¿Sabes algo de él?.

-[...] ella se limitaba a decirme;

-Lo estamos buscando.

-[...] por días fue así. Cuando me recuperé y pude salir de la cama que me ataba, me ponía algo de ropa y me quería escapar para encontrarte.

Hasta que encontré tú [...]

-¡Oye!. Ésta zona es restringida. ¡Vete de aquí!.

-[...] estaba allí. La habían rescatado pero tú no estabas en él. La escotilla estaba abierta [...] me fuí pero volvía cada tanto y me echaban de allí.

-Vete niña, estamos trabajando.

-¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME DICEN LA VERDAD CANALLAS!?.-Gritaba Asuka desconsolada. -¡Díganme!. ¿¡Murió!?.

-[...] una noche me escapé y no sé cómo, ingresé dentro del Entry Plug y no estabas en él. La butaca estaba intacta, como si te hubieran sacado. No entendía cómo pudiste haber desaparecido.

Me quedé largas horas de madrugada en ése sitio esperando por tí. Y de la nada luego de unas horas, LCL corrió por la escotilla y apareciste desnudo.

-¿¡SHINJI!?. ¿Pero?. ¡Ayudaaaaaaa!. ¡AYUDAAAA MALDICIÓN!.

-[...] mis gritos llamaron la atención de todos. Pero me adelanté y me puse sobre arriba tuyo, intentando reanimarte haciendo maniobras de RCP como podía, aún con un brazo sano.

-¡Vamos Shinji!. Despierta maldición. ¡Te encontré y debes sobrevivir!. ¡Nos hicimos una promesa!. ¿¡Vas a dejarme sola en éste mundo de mierda!?. ¡Vamos carajo!. ¡Despierta!. ¡Despierta!. ¡SHINJIDIOTA!. ¡DESPIERTA LA PUTA MADRE!.

-Niña, déjanos con él.

-[...] me apartaron y ellos continuaron con las maniobras, pero cuando apenas iniciaron tú.-Ella lo ve sollozando.-Ya respirabas. Te salvé Shinji-Kun. Yo te salvé aunque nadie lo quiera admitir. No sé que fue lo que realmente sucedió en la última batalla y tampoco me interesa demasiado. Pero estamos juntos, de vuelta.

Shinji solo se limitó a verla y a escucharla. Estaba débil y aún le quedaba recuperarse luego de permanecer dos meses en coma.

Pero sin explicación sufrió otro efecto extrasensorial. El evento cósmico extraño fue un segundo despertar pero dentro de su unidad, tiempo atrás en el ataque contra Bardiel.

Él estaba sentado en su butaca y Lilith lo veía expectante.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.

-Una muestra de otra realidad. La que posiblemente puede ocurrir si no haces las cosas como corresponde.

-¡No hagas nada!. ¡Yo me ocuparé de éste!.-Le grita él a la imagen de Rei siendo Lilith.

-¡Shinji-kun!. ¿Qué sucede?.-Le grita Asuka por medio del intercomunicador.

-¡Vamos a acabar con éste desgraciado!. ¡Necesito imagen termal!.

-No es posible localizar el núcleo.-Le dice Maya.

-¡Denme tiempo!.

-¿Shinji?. ¿Estás seguro?. Mira que éste emisario es fuerte.-Le dice Lilith.

-Creo en mis principios.

-¡Maldición pedazo de idiota!. ¿¡Con quién estás hablando!?.-Le pregunta Asuka molesta.

-¡No puedo explicártelo ahora!. ¡Házme un favor!. Cuida a Suzuhara.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿¡Qué está pensando!?.

Shinji utiliza una visión termal para intentar identificar el núcleo del ángel Bardiel. Era difícil ya que éste cambiaba de forma constantemente y atacaba a la unidad con golpes.

-¡Se ve difícil!. ¡No necesito tu ayuda sea quien seas!.-Le dice él a Lilith que se encontraba en inmediaciones del Entry Plug.

-Yo estoy expectante. ¿La quieres demasiado no?. Para evitar que ella salga lastimada.

-Por supuesto que si. ¡La amo!.

-¿Con quién habla tu hijo?.-Le pregunta Fuyutsuki.

-Con su mente.-Le responde él con monotonía.

-¿Y eso de que ha aparecido Rei?.

-Es el complemento que faltaba. Es la esencia de Lilith.

-¿¡Qué!?.

-No habrá necesidad. Es demasiado orgulloso de si mismo. No recibirá su ayuda.

Shinji buscaba el núcleo esquivando los golpes de la masa biológica. Intentaba intimidarlo disparándole con su rifle paleta. -Hijo de puta. ¡Hazte ver!.

Asuka mientras tanto, se acercaba al Eva 04 de Suzuhara. Vigilaba que el Entry Plug pudiera ser expulsado. -¡Idiota número 2!. Sal. ¡Sal!.

Con las manos del Eva 02, intenta sacar el Entry Plug como puede pero estaba tan adosado a la columna vertebral de la unidad, que era difícil. Estaba prácticamente fusionado.

-La puta madre. No puedo sacarlo. Me lo llevaré de aquí. Shinji espero que sepas lo que haces.

Asuka se carga entre sus hombros al Eva 04 y se lo lleva de allí alejándose de la batalla a un sitio mas seguro.

-Langley. ¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunta Fuyutsuki.

-Me estoy llevando a Suzuhara a un sitio mas seguro.

-Él está bien. Ayuda a tu compañero.

-Él puede solo. Tengo asuntos mas importantes.

-Langley es una orden directa. ¡Vuelve a la batalla!.

-Con mi debido respeto Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki, béseme el culo.

-¿Pero qué?.

-Desactiven el Eva 02 y activen el Dummy Plug.-Dice Gendo seriamente.

-Señor, si activamos el Dummy Plug, la unidad 02 se volverá inestable.

-Háganlo.-Da la orden a Maya.

-Si señor.

-No será necesario.-Dice Asuka.

Ella suelta al Eva 04 en un sitio seguro. -Invertir modo. Código secreto: "Aschenputtel" -Cenicienta en Alemán.

Ése modo lo que hacía era duplicar la fuerza del Eva pero sin llegar a niveles que perdiera la humanidad. Parte de la armadura B-Type se desmorona permitiéndole mayor agilidad y fuerza y desegancha el cordón umbilical. -¡Shinji ahí voy!.

Él ve a su compañera acercarse a toda marcha en ése modo. -Demonios Asuka. ¿¡Qué hiciste!?.

-¡Ubica el núcleo!. ¡Ahora!. No queda demasiado tiempo.

-Vaya, no me espera a algo así de tu novia.-Le dice Lilith.

-¿Quieres callarte?. ¡Voy a tener que atrapar a éste maldito apuñaladolo!. ¡Ahhhhh!.

Shinji saca su cuchillo progresivo y procede a apuñalar al angel por todos lados intentando localizar el núcleo para destruirlo. Asuka llega cerca de él y lo embiste con una patada. -¡Asuka!.

-¡Shinji!. ¡Ayúdame!. No queda mucho tiempo. Estoy limitada.

-¡Maldición!.

Él aún manteniendo el cordón umbilical, se acerca al ángel que intentaba zafarse de las "garras" de Asuka. Pero ella logra localizar el núcleo parcialmente.-¡Shinji lo encontré!. ¡Vamos ayúdame!.

Ella quita el cuchillo progresivo de su espalda y efectúa una incisión quitando parte de la masa biológica y ambos en un acto heróico apuñalan el núcleo.

El ángel emite un grito y éste explota.

-¡Ángel caído!.-Dice Aoba.

-No hay signos del patrón azul.-Confirma Hyuga.

Fuyutsuki observa a Gendo en su posición típica. -Langley nos ganó de mano con el modo. ¿Cómo lo supo?.

-Tal vez ella posee información clasificada. Bien. Hicieron buen trabajo. Rescataron al piloto del 04 y la unidad intacta.

-Comandante, tengo noticias desde Matsushiro. La doctora Akagi y la Capitana Katsuragi se encuentran bien. Están regresando a Tokio-3.

-Bien. Solicito que las unidades vuelvan a sus jaulas. Controlen a la 04 recién llegada y procedan a un riguroso examen para constatar si posee contaminación del ángel.

Los evas 01 y 02 se quedaron sin energía. Fueron nuevamente devueltos a las jaulas.

Asuka salió de su Entry Plug con destino al de Shinji. Al abrir la escotilla, ve una situación calamitosa.

-¿¡Qué significa ésto!?.

Asuka perpleja y con rabia ve a Shinji y a Rei dentro. Ella completamente desnuda sentada arriba de él. -¡Asuka!. No es lo que parece.

-Oh miren nada mas. Tu novia la despechada. Oh Shinji-kun, que lástima que tenga que compartirte.

-¿¡Qué dices!?.-Le pregunta él. -¡Rei!.

-Ya no soy Rei. Su personalidad ha dejado de existir.

-¡Maldita degenerada pervertida y sucia!. ¿¡Qué te has creído!?.

Asuka ingresa dentro del Entry Plug del Eva 01 con el propósito de increpar a "Rei". Pero ella emite un campo AT como escudo para evitar que la alemana se acercara a ella. -¿Qué?. ¿¡Qué demonios!?.

-Mmmm. Ja ja ja. Oh Shinji-kun, ahora puedo besarte. ¿Puedo probar ésos labios?.

-¿Qué qué qué qué?. ¡Basta quien quiera que seas!.

-Oh vamos. ¿A caso no te gusta mi verdadera personalidad?.

Lilith se sorprende de que Asuka haya buscado la forma de romper el campo AT. Siente sus manos en el cuello. -¡Quíta tus sucias manos de mi novio maldición!.

-¡Hey!. ¿¡Qué sucede allí dentro!?.-Decía Fuyutsuki junto a personal militar apuntando con sus armas a Rei.

-Ésta tipa no es normal. Se apareció de golpe durante la batalla.

-Rei sal de allí. Ten, ponte algo que estás desnuda.-Le dice Fuyutsuki dándole una bata.

-Gracias. Después me encargaré de ti.-Le dice Lilith con una voz sensual.

Ella levita retirándose del Entry Plug y siendo escoltada por personal militar. -Ustedes dos. Buen trabajo, de parte del Comandante Ikari.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.

Shinji aún le costaba salir de su trance por todo lo vivido en la batalla.

-Shinji-kun, háblame.

-Es que me sucedieron varias cosas que son difíciles de explicar. Ven salgamos de aquí.

Al salir del Entry Plug en la jaula del 01, ellos ven a "Rei" siendo llevada custodiada a algún sitio de la base.

-¿Qué le sucedió a ésta?.-Preguntaba Asuka.

-Tengo cosas que decirte. No aquí. En un lugar tranquilo. Iremos a ver a Suzuhara.

-Ven vamos.

Los pilotos preguntaron sobre el paradero de Suzuhara. Aún permanecía dentro de la unidad 04. Llegaron a la jaula y se estaba dando una operación de rescate intentando quitar el Entry Plug.

Un miembro de seguridad los detuvo.

-Esperen. No pueden ingresar aquí.

-¿¡Me estas jodiendo!?. ¡Nosotros lo rescatamos!

Merecemos ver su estado de salud.-Le recrimina Asuka.

-Esta bien. ¡Sólo pueden ver!.

El brazo robótico que introducía generalmente el Entry Plug, estaba siendo acondicionado para proceder a la quita con un líquido. Sorpresivamente ven a Ritsuko en inmediaciones de la jaula vendada de un brazo y con una bota.

-¡Akagi-san!.

-Hola chicos. Buen trabajo. Pudieron rescatar la unidad. Por alguna razón el Entry Plug está "fusionado" al núcleo del Eva 04. Estamos intentando quitarlo sin comprometerlo.

-¿Dónde está Misato-san?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-Allí.-Le señala ella.

Se acercan a ella quien estaba hablando con un oficial. -Oh chicos. Me contaron que la batalla fue difícil.

-Digamos que sí. Ése ángel era difícil de vencer.-Le dice Asuka.

-Bien. Ahora veremos cómo se encuentra Suzuhara. Según ésta tablet, sus signos vitales son normales. Esperemos que lo puedan sacar pronto.

-¡Procedimiento de quita!.-Gritaba un operador de mantenimiento allí.

-¡Haganlo despacio!.-Dice Ritsuko.

El brazo daba unos giros e inyectaba el líquido por medio de unas válvulas. Luego se acopla a la cabeza de la cápsula y de a poco la jalaba hacia afuera y pudieron quitarla.

Se drenó el LCL de la misma y se abrió la escotilla de emergencia. Oficiales médicos ingresaron dentro y vieron a Toji subconsciente.

Uno de ellos le hace las mediciones y estaba estable. -Sáquenlo.-Le dice Ritsuko.

La pareja de pilotos también estaban allí viendo como sacaban a su amigo y lo recostaban en una camilla.

-Aguanta amigo. ¡Ya saliste!.-Dice Shinji.

-Les avisaremos cuando puedan verlo.-Les dice Ritsuko a ambos.

Se llevaba a Toji a la enfermería.

Horas después.

Asuka y Shinji permanecieron en una sala de espera junto a Misato. Todavía no se habían quitado sus Plug Suit y esperaban novedades de su amigo. Ya había amanecido. Shinji estaba despierto y Asuka caminaba de un lado a otro y cada tanto se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Por su parte Misato se dormía de a ratos.

La luz roja de emergencia se apagó y Ritsuko apareció en la sala. -Listo. Pueden verlo. Pero entren despacio.

Shinji es el primero en ingresar. Su amigo estaba despierto pero sedado y con un suero.

-Suzuhara-kun. Amigo.

-Hola Shinji.

Asuka se aparece por detrás -Asuka-chan.

-Hola niño. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le pregunta ella en voz baja.

-Un poco dolorido de la cabeza. Pero estaré mejor. Me contaron que me salvaron. Gracias a ambos.

-De nada amigo.-Le dice Shinji. -Seremos un equipo a partir de ahora si es que planeas quedarte.

-Déjemenlo pensar un segundo.

-Oh vamos tonto. ¡No es tan difícil!. ¿¡Si o no!?.

-Shinji, ¿Puedes callar a ésta "cucaracha alemana"?.-Le dice él en tono de burla.

-Ehhhhh.-Shinji le sonríe nervioso en señal de que algo estaba por ocurrir.

-Bah. Por ésta vez lo dejaré pasar porque estás debil.-Le dice Asuka con tranquilidad.

-Vaya, pensé que reaccionarias mal.

-No es momento.

-Oh me sorprendes.-Le dice Toji. -Igual era lo que esperaba de ti.-Le responde en buenos modos.

Asuka le sonríe y acerca su mando acariciándole su cabellera. -Recuperate bobo. Te queremos ver bien.

-Gracias.-Le dice él sonriente.

Se retiran de la habitación y fue su mayor asombro al ver sentada en un banco de cortesía en el pasillo a Hikari.

-Asuka. Mira eso.

-¿Hikari?. ¿Qué haces?.

Ella apenada los veía con una expresión desconcertante. -¿Toji está allí?.-Les preguntaba.

-Si esta bien. Si quieres puedes ir a verlo.-Le responde Shinji.

-No se si debo entrar.

-¿Por qué no?.-Le pregunta su amiga.

-Es que vine por las pruebas y me quedé aquí por horas.

-¿Qué hora es?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Las 10:00 Am.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡No tenemos noción del tiempo!.-Le dijo Asuka sorprendida a ambos.

-Tanto tiempo pasó. No me había dado cuenta.-Dice Shinji con una gotota gorda en la cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿Puedo verlo?.

-No hace falta que nos pidas autorización. Ingresa.-Le dice Asuka.

Hikari se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta, ingresa despacio y ve a su compañero de clases recostado en la cama.

Se acercaba de a poco y cruzan miradas.

-Oh delegada. Eres a la persona que menos pensaba en ver. ¿Cómo estás?.

-Hola, Toji-kun.-Le dice ella sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?. ¿Cómo hiciste para ingresar a éste lugar?.

Ella acerca una silla para sentarse a su lado. -Fuí elegida como piloto suplente de ésas cosas.

-Bienvenida al club.

-No lo digas tan así como si fuera algo natural.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?.-Le dice él con seriedad.

Ella suspira. -¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Mejor. Podría estar peor. Sobreviviré.

-Estaba preocupada por ti y quise venir a verte.

-Pues gracias. Me alegra verte aquí.

-¿Necesitas algo?.

-Por el momento estoy bien. Estaré solo ya que según tengo entendido, civiles no pueden ingresar a la base.

-Es así. Entonces podría quedarme contigo.

-Sería un placer, ya que eres la única cara conocida, aparte de Shinji y Asuka. ¿Sabes algo de Kensuke?.

-No. Pero él también fue destinado aquí.

-¿En serio?. ¿Qué hará?.

-Piloto suplente.

-Ja ja. El desgraciado debe estar saltando en una pata.

-Siii lo vi emocionado.

-¿Y tú como te tomaste la noticia?.

Ella no le contestó enseguida. -Mal.

-Ya veo. Te tardaste en contestar. Me imaginé que no te gustó tu nuevo enlistamiento.

-Es algo que no quise jamás.

-Bueno pero por lo menos eres suplente. Soy titular en remplazo de Ayanami. Y como si fuera gracioso, mi primer día fue un fiasco.-Le dice él con una leve carcajada.

-Tienes fortaleza Toji. Eres fuerte.

-Deberías serlo tú también. Vendrán momentos mas difíciles así que hazte la idea de que posiblemente debas cumplir funciones. No deberías preocuparte demasiado. Al principio fue difícil pero luego te acostumbras.

Ella no le contesta y se lo queda viendo por unos segundos. Le toma la mano y se la aprisiona levemente en señal de cariño. -Yo te cuidaré, hasta que te recuperes.

Él le sonríe.

En otro lado de la base, Rei era interrogada por Gendo y Kozo.

-Entonces no eres Rei.

-No. Soy mas que eso.

-Pensé que si te dejáramos suelta, podrías mostrar tus habilidades, pero al final nos sorprendiste. Pudiste haber efectuado el "tercero". ¿Qué se te dió por retractarte?.-Le pregunta Gendo seriamente.

-No fue decisión mía. Fue decisión de tu hijo. -Le responde ella sonriente.

Ellos se inmutan ante la declaración de "Lilith".

-Hay algo que no entiendo. Si tú estas "abajo". ¿Cómo lograste para enfatizar con un complemento como Rei?. Las almas no pueden duplicarse.

-Hmmmm. Ja ja ja. Ustedes no tiene ni idea de lo que soy capaz.-Le responde ella seriamente. Abre su mano y efectúa un poder cósmico con el propósito de intimidarlos. Era simplemente una demostración de poder. Lo que hizo fue romper un vaso.

-Pudiste haber hecho lo que quisieras.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Durante la batalla, Lilith tomando posesión completamente sobre el cuerpo de Rei, se fusiona con el alma de Shinji y el Eva 01 intentando comprender las conductas humanas siendo creadora de todos los seres humanos en la tierra. Pero ella tiene un gusto especial por él, debido a que supuestamente parte de su alma convive con la de Yui siendo madre de él.

El código del alma determina algunos factores sentimentales hacia Shinji, teniendo un cierto grado de aprecio.

Le muestra una visión de un posible "camino" si él deja que ella tome posesión de las decisiones. Pero cuando culmina la experiencia y vuelve a la realidad, él se retracta y logra junto a Asuka vencer al Ángel sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

La Unidad 04 se pone a resguardo y se le procede un riguroso análisis para descartar cualquier tipo de contaminación proveniente del ángel.

Por un lado Rei (ahora Lilith) es interrogada por Gendo y Kozo intentando entender sus verdaderos propósitos sin lograr con éxito conocerlos ante las extravagantes respuestas con sentido oculto.

Por otro, Asuka y Shinji deciden visitar a Toji Suzuhara al hospital del Geofront para conocer su estado de salud, luego de la batalla. Sorpresivamente se encuentran con Hikari, sintiéndose preocupada por él.

El dúo junto a Misato vuelven al apartamento a descansar luego de la noche larga que les tocó vivir.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

Capítulo 10

Durante aquél día. 14:32

La pareja dormía cada uno en su habitación, luego de darse una ducha. Shinji estaba soñando y Asuka repentinamente se despertó para ir al baño. Se levantó y se asomó por la medianera que separaba un cuarto del otro. Pudo ver por la poca luz que ingresaba a través de la persiana americana, la figura de Shinji reposando en el futón. Levemente sonríe y continúa su camino hacia el baño de la planta baja del apartamento, para orinar. Al llegar a la puerta del baño, se encuentra a Penpen en la tina dándose un baño frío.

-¿Tú?. Oye necesito orinar. ¿Quieres aunque sea taparte tus ojos?.-Le dice ella en buenos términos.

El pingüino la ve con un expresión monótona y emite un pequeño sonidito metiéndose bajo el agua.

Asuka perpleja se le aparece la típica cruz nerviosa en su sien de color roja en sentido caricaturesco. -Maldición. ¡No mires!. ¿Si?.

Ella se baja sus shorts, se sienta en el excusado y se oía el orín correr por dentro. Ella pensativa observa al frente de la pared.

"-Shinji tenía algo que decirme. ¿Será algo que le sucedió con Rei durante la última batalla?. Lo noté extraño, como si verdaderamente haya sufrido algo fuera de lo común".

Luego de terminar con su necesidad, se limpia y aprieta el botón del mismo. Se acerca al lavado y cepilla sus dientes.

-Ya puedes salir del agua.

Penpen vuelve a su estado de relajación. Mientras se cepilla los dientes, se ve al espejo su rostro acomodándose su cabellera. Luego del enjuague, deja todo acomodado.

-Nos vemos luego. Disfruta del baño.

Asuka se retira del baño y se dirige a la habitación de Misato. Abre delicadamente la puerta y la ve durmiendo.

La cierra nuevamente y sube al entre piso. Observa a su novio dormir plácidamente y se acerca lentamente recostandose a su lado.

Estaba de costado y en ésta oportunidad no escuchaba música como de costumbre.

Emitiendo una sonrisa pícara con el propósito de molestarlo, acerca su mano a la nariz y con el pulgar y el índice, le tapa las fosas nasales dificultando su respiración para despertarlo.

El joven piloto siente la molestia y cambia de posición continuando durmiendo.

"-Ja ja. Ésto será divertido."

Como si se tratara de un niña molesta, Asuka continúa molestandolo con el propósito de despertarlo hasta que lo logra.

-Hmmmm. ¿Qué sucede?.

Ella recostada lo observa con monotonía.

-Oh. ¿Qué hora es?.

-Las 14:45.

-Ufff. ¿Y tú qué hacías además de molestarme?.

-"Cosas íntimas".

-Ah. ¿Misato-san?.

-Duerme.

-Ok. Entonces sigo durmiendo.

-¡Oye holgazán!. Levántate.

-¡Quiero dormir Asuka!. Ve a jugar con Penpen o ve la televisión. Tengo sueño.-Le dice Shinji molesto.

-Estoy aburrida. Quería que estés despierto.-Le dice ella con un voz serena y levantándose del futón.

-Si estás aburrida, haz algo más lucrativo.

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga!?.

Shinji se tapa su rostro para seguir durmiendo. Ella lo ve de mala gana. -Shinjidiota. Bueno, deberé entretenerme sola.

Ella desciende a la planta baja y justo ve a Penpen saliendo del baño con una toalla.

-¡Ja!. Oye, tú.

Ella le señala con el dedo para dirigirse a él. -¿Así que eres un pingüino inteligente?. Bieeeen probemos tu inteligencia. ¿Sabes jugar a las damas?.

Él asiente con su cabeza.

-Bien, entonces juguemos. Ya que estoy a aburrida.

Asuka fue a buscar un juego de damas que vió más de una oportunidad entre las cosas de Missto. Lo colocó sobre la mesa. Penpen se subió a una silla y parado se puso frente a la mesa. Acomodaron las fichas. Asuka eligió las rojas y su contrincante las negras.

-Bien. Empiezo.

La imagen era surrealista. Una adolescente jugando con un pingüino con un grado de inteligencia medianamente superior a la media. Cuando Misato les había comentado en una oportunidad, que él poseía un grado de inteligencia superior, no bromeaba al respecto.

El pingüino podía razonar cada movimiento y en cierta medida anticiparse a los de Asuka, lo cual la encabronaba en cierto modo.

-Demonios. Si que eres bueno.-Le dice ella con un tono de enojo.

Se daba un juego interesante. Estaban parejos, pero por un error de la alemana, él se anticipó y pudo "comer" dos piezas lo que ocasionó que pudiera avanzar hasta el final del cuadro del lado opuesto y generar una "dama".

-¡Bah!. Suerte de principiante.

Penpen continuaba jugando como si nada y lo hizo de tal manera, que terminó ganando.

-Muuuucha suerte tuviste. Quiero la revancha pingüino.-Le dice ella con un sentimiento de desafío.

Volvían a acomodar las piezas y se daba una segunda tanda.

Asuka había iniciado bien y Penpen un poco flojo. Durante la mitad, él había perdido una cantidad considerable de piezas. Asuka pudo generar una dama y se sentía victoriosa.

-Mmmmm. Ja ja ja. Ahora te quiero ver.

Penpen emite un leve sonidito y utilizando su inteligencia, dió su golpe maestro.

Él de alguna forma ocasionó que su contrincante no se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba por suceder.

Le planteó el juego de una forma magistral, que con un solo movimiento comió cada una de las damas de Asuka dejándola vacía.

Su expresión en el rostro fue de asombro y se puso toda azúl y le apareció la cruz nerviosa en su sien. Se tomaba el rostro con sus manos y nerviosa emitía sonidos con la boca.

-¡No puede ser!. ¿¡Cómo hiciste para vencerme!?. ¡Ésto no se quedará así!. ¡Quiero otro!.

Penpen saca un cartel de la nada con unos Kanji escritos.

"-Apuesta".

-¿¡Apuesta!?. Muy bien. ¿¡Qué quieres apostar!?.-Le dice ella de mala gana.

Él saca otro cartel.

"-Si gano, salmón por una semana. Y si pierdo te haré masajes en los pies".

Ella se tomaba su pera pensativa. -Ok. Trato hecho. ¡Te venceré!.

Era la última jugada. Pero la suerte estuvo del lado de Asuka. Lo venció pero le costó.

-Ja. Muerde el polvo pingüino.

Él saca el mismo cartel que dice apuesta.

-¿¡Otra vez!?. ¡Ya perdiste!.

Pero él le indica con su ala que lea unos Kanji muy chiquitos que no se veían a simple vista. La famosa letra chica.

"-3 juegos".

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Eres un maldito tramposo!. Bien. En ese caso quedarían dos juegos más. Si gano el próximo no tendrás más chances.

A partir de ése momento, se daba la segunda tanda. El juego empezó parejo para ambos. Se dió situaciones un poco peculiares, como el caso de que Penpen pudo comer la mitad de las piezas, al igual que el de su contrincante. Iban parejos y gracias a una jugada maestra, Asuka ganó y quedaba uno más si ella vencía o dos más si Penpen le ganaba la siguiente ronda.

A todo ésto, Misato se despertó y salió de su habitación.

Como Asuka hablaba en un tono de voz alto, se despertó molesta.

-¿Qué es todo ése ruido?-Pregunta ella molesta.

Cuando los vió, se asombró por el hecho de verlos jugando.

-¿Chicos?. ¿Qué hacen?.

-¿¡Qué crees que estoy haciendo!?. Me estoy arriesgando mi intelecto en ganarle al pingüino. Si gano, él me hará masajes.

-¿Y si pierdes?.

-Le cocinaré salmón toda la semana.

-Mmmmmm.-Misato la veía con una mirada pícara.

-Oye, ¿Qué sucede?.

-No quiero alarmarte Asuka, pero Penpen es el amo y señor de las damas. Es su estrategia hacerte sentir vencedora y cuando menos lo esperas, ¡Sas!.-Misato hace un gesto con su mano haciéndole entender una situación terminante.

-Así que ten cuidado niña.

-Lo tendré. No me vencerá.

-¿Aaaaahhh siiiiii?.-Le pregunta con una sonrisa prominente.

-¡Oye!. Aún no ha terminado el juego.

-Suerte.-Le dice ella mientras se dirigía al baño.

-Maldición. Bien tú turno.

Se iniciaba la segunda ronda y ésta vez fue como le dijo Misato, en menos de veinte minutos estaba acabada. Ella se encabronó de tal manera que se rasguñó todo su rostro.

-¡Mierda!. ¡No puede estar sucediendo!.

Penpen mantenía la calma.

Mientras, Shinji aún dormía pero de a ratos se despertaba por el tono de voz de su novia.

"-Maldita sea Asuka. ¿Puedes callarte y jugar en silencio?."

Él se movía por todo el futón cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada.

Y como si fuera poco, cuando Penpen estaba a punto de vencer a Asuka, alguien abrió la puerta de entrada del apartamento.

Era Rei.

Asuka no se había dado cuenta ya que estaba concentrada en su derrota. -¡No puede ser posible!. ¡Me vencerás!.

Penpen hace un movimiento y come la última dama de su contrincante.

Ella se lamenta así misma y agacha su cabeza en señal de rendición. -Ok. Tú ganas.

Rei se aparece y ve a ambos.

-Vaya, perdiste frente a un pingüino.

-¿¡Qué te sucede!?.-Le pregunta ella de mala gana.

-Oye tranquila. Le había contestado ella alegremente.

A todo ésto, la que le hablaba realmente no era ella, sino Lilith.

-¿Desde cuándo sonríes?.-Le pregunta Asuka de mala gana.

-Hmmmm, desde hoy. Bien me iré a mi habitación.

-¡Oye, oye!. ¡Tengo unas preguntas que hacerte!. ¿¡Qué fue todo eso de la batalla!?. Te metiste al Eva de Shinji así como si nada y luego apareciste desnuda dentro con él.

Lilith emite una pequeña carcajada. -Mmmm, vaya tienes razón. Eso merece una explicación. Pero ahora no es el momento.

-¿Y cuando me lo dirás?.

-Todavía no "segunda". Ya llegará.-Le responde ella con serenidad

Misato se aparece allí. -Oh Rei. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le pregunta asombrada.

-Mejor Comandante Katsuragi. Gracias.-Le responde ella en buenos modos.

-Bien tengo una noticia que darles. ¿Dónde está Shinji-kun?.

-Está durmiendo el holgazán. ¡Iré a buscarlo!.

-Bueno pero despiertalo tranquila.

-Yo me ocupo.-Le responde ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

Sube al entre piso y ve a su amado durmiendo.

-Oye Shinji. Vamos levántate.

Él continuaba durmiendo.

-Shinji. Vamos. ¡Arriba!.

Él se mueve de un costado.

-Maldición Shinji-kun. ¡Dije que te levantaras!.

Ella toma la sábana y la tira hacia ella con total fuerza y él se despierta inmediatamente. -¿¡Qué sucede!?. ¿Qué pasa?.

-¡Idiota!. ¡Te estoy despertando desde hace más de dos minutos!. ¡Levántate holgazán!. Ya son casi las cuatro y media de la tarde y Misa-chan tiene algo para decirnos.

-Ok. Ya me levanto.

El joven piloto desciende por las escaleras y se asombró de ver a Rei allí.

-Oh, Rei. ¿Qué haces?.

-Hola Shinji-kun.

"-Recuerda que estamos conectados".

Ella le "envía" un mensaje a su mente y el chico se siente nervioso y a la vez extraño por ésa situación que acabó de suceder.

Asuka lo ve de reojo y notaba algo extraño en él.

-Oye, ¿Te sucede algo?.

-Estoy bien, gracias Asuka.

-Bien chicos, lo que quería contarles es algo importante. Hice el enorme esfuerzo de convencer tanto a tu padre como a Fuyutsuki de poder tomarse un día libre ustedes tres. También debo informarles de que se han seleccionado a tres pilotos. Dos suplentes en caso de que ustedes se encuentren en una situación límite de no poder pilotear sus unidades y el tercero, en remplazo de Rei.

-Vaya que novedad.-Le dice Asuka intentando hacerse la que desconocía completamente lo que su tutora les mencionó. Pero ella sabía de antemano que tanto Shinji, como Asuka sabían de la información confidencial.

-Chicos, ni hace falta que me oculten. Ya lo sabían de antemano.

-¿Cómo lo supo?.-Pregunta ella.

-Bueno. El instituto tiene un sistema de monitoreo. Deben ser más cautelosos para la próxima.-Les dice ella sonriente.

Asuka y Shinji se apenaban.

-Pero no se preocupen. Ellos estarán bien. Además son sus amigos también y deberán colaborar con ellos durante las primeras pruebas de adaptación. Asuka.

-Si.

-Deberás ser la coordinadora de Hikari. Ya que eres su amiga cercana. Y en cuanto a tí Shinji, deberás ser el coordinador de Suzuhara.

-Está bien.

-Y en cuanto a Aida-kun, si quieres tú también puedes tomar partido Shinji. Ya que él piloteará tu Eva cómo suplente.

-Acepto.

-¡Bien!, ya que hemos hablado.

La puerta del apartamento se abre y Ritsuko ingresa junto a Kensuke y Hikari.

-Hola terroncitos.-Saluda Ritsuko a los dos pilotos y por delante de ellos, Kensuke más alegre que de costumbre y Hikari a su lado, un poco más seria estaban allí esperando ser saludados por ellos dos.

-Oh maldición.-Decía Asuka tomándose el rostro con su mano en señal de molestia ante la presencia de Kensuke pero no así de Hikari.

-¡Hola chicos!. ¡Estoy muy emocionado...

Asuka se acerca a él y le da una bofetada tumbandolo al suelo casi automáticamente.

Nadie se esperaba esa reacción. -¡Idiota!. ¿Te crees que ser piloto de un Eva es un chiste?. El Shinjidiota será tu asesor y yo cuidaré de Hikari.

-Oh, gracias Asuka -Le responde Hikari tímidamente.

-Oye amiga, yo te ayudaré. ¡No te preocupes!.-Le dice ella de buena gana y abrazando alrededor del cuello a su amiga.

Mientras, Kensuke era levantado del suelo por Shinji quien lo ayudó. -Oye tranquilo. Asuka tiene razón. Pilotear un Eva no es tarea fácil.

-¡No será para mí amigo!. ¡He soñado éste momento de mi vida!. ¡Por fin los dioses antiguos me han escuchado!.

Asuka lo veía con una mirada de pocos amigos. -Vaya eres un idiota. ¿Lo sabes?.

-¡Tú cállate!. Además "tengo" algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?.-Pregunta ella asombrada y a la vez pensativa.

**Horas más tarde.**

Misato tuvo que retirarse y volver a la base para ver el estado de salud de Suzuhara. Mientras, Ritsuko se quedó con los cuatro pilotos en presencia de Kaji que también se acercó a visitarlos.

Ya era casi horario de la cena y mientras Shinji cocinaba, se daba una charla completamente informal entre todos.

-Así que a Ri-chan la conozco de hace años al igual que Misa-chan. Todos fuimos a la misma Universidad y fueron gratos momentos. Pasamos situaciones divertidas, aunque tú si que eras seria como de costumbre.

-Así es. Siempre me sacaban de la habitación, con él solo hecho de pasar tiempo con ustedes.

-Vaya ¿Y que pasatiempos tenían entre ustedes?.-Pregunta Asuka con curiosidad y a modo de burla.

-Nada en especial, aunque Kaji era más "apasionado" con Misa-chan que conmigo.-Le responde con una sonrisa.

-Aunque aquella noche de copas, no hubiera sido mala idea "intentarlo" contigo.-Le dice él con una tonada sensual.

-Te quedaste dormido luego de beber demasiado galán de circo.-Le responde ella con un tono de burla.

Kaji se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza y se rascó su nuca. -Ok si puede ser.

Ella emite una pequeña carcajada.

-¡Oye Shinji!. ¿Quieres que te ayude?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-No gracias. Ya casi está listo.

Lilith a todo ésto, decide acercarse a él con el propósito de hacerle compañía. -Oye, ¿Me enseñarás a cocinar?.-Le pregunta ella con una sonrisa angelical.

Él la veía rara ya que al no ser Rei sino Lilith, su comportamiento era notoriamente diferente. -¿Te sientes bien Rei?. Te noto más alegre.

-Puede ser...

Asuka veía a ambos conversar y le generaba celos. La expresión de su rostro denotaba un cierto grado de incomodidad y decide levantarse de la mesa y acercarse a ambos, mientras Ritsuko, Kaji, Kensuke y Hikari mantenían la charla y cambiaban de tema hablando de asuntos militares.

-Ey. ¿Qué significa todo ésto?.-Les pregunta Asuka de mala gana.

-Estoy hablando con Shinji-kun. ¿Sucede algo?.-Le pregunta Lilith en un tono amigable.

-Estas rara. ¿Desde cuándo eres tan simpática y sonriente?. Tú no eres así. ¿Te ha picado un bicho?.

-Asuka.

-Tranquilo Shinji-kun.-Le dice ella apoyando su mano en el hombro. -Tú sigue cocinando.

-¿Tú sigue cocinando?.-Pregunta Asuka molesta. ¡Oye!. No puedo creerlo. ¡Shinji!. Soy tu maldita novia. ¿¡Vas a hacerle caso a ésta!?.

-Oye Asuka no te enojes.-Le dice Kaji desde la mesa del comedor. -Pueden compartirlo si ambas gustan de él.

-No es mala idea -Dice Lilith.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Oye!. Un minuto. ¿A caso es un chiste?. -Le dice ella enojada.

-Mmmmm. Creo que sí. Si, es un chiste.-Le responde ella.

-¡Más te vale!.-Le dice ella cruzando sus brazos.

Shinji expulsa una nubecita de su boca.

Durante el horario de la cena, todo fue tranquilidad. Hikari hablaba con Asuka de algunos temas que tenían que ver con sus futuras funciones. Mientras, Kensuke escuchaba unas palabras de Shinji con respecto a lo que se le avecinaría.

-¿En serio estás dispuesto a pilotearlo en caso de que me suceda algo?.

-Pues claro amigo mío. ¡Me ha fascinado el hecho de ser elegido por NERV y poder ser parte de ésto!.

-Mmmm. Espero que lo disfrutes. Tal vez yo sea el menos indicado en decirte lo que debes hacer, pero haré que tú entrenamiento valga lo necesario para que te sientas a gusto.

-Gracias amigo, lo tendré en cuenta. Aunque se que tú no eres tan fanático como yo.

-Tal vez por el solo hecho de que me han obligado a pilotearlo.

-Shinji, será un honor que tú seas mí coordinador.

Él le sonríe ligeramente. -Entonces manos a la obra.

Asuka por su parte le explicaba lo básico. -Debes usar tu mente. Cuando mañana estemos en "Pribnow" , podrás familiarizarte con todo lo que tenga que ver en base a sincronizarte..-Le decía ella refiriéndose a los cuerpos de simulación ubicados en la unidad sigma. Sitio conocido coloquialmente como La Caja de Pribnow.

-Mmmm. Tal vez eso es lo que un poco me preocupe. ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?.

-La verdad no lo recuerdo mucho. Luego de los entrenamientos simplemente me subí y todo anduvo. Jamás tuve mayores dificultades.

-Asuka-chan. ¿En serio te gusta pilotearlo?.

Ella se tomó unos segundos en responderle. -¡Claro que sí!.

-Ésta respuesta no fue muy sincera.

Ella la ve con una mirada capciosa. -Bueno convengamos que en algunos sentidos me gusta pilotearla pero el peligro es inminente.

-Me imaginé. Bueno en cierto modo te da miedo, eso puedo llegar a entenderlo. Gracias Asuka. Sé que me ayudarás a sentirme a gusto con tu unidad.

-Por nada.

**Horas después durante la madrugada.**

Kaji se ofreció a llevar a sus casas a Kensuke y Hikari. Mañana debían presentarse en NERV por la mañana para ser llevados a los cuerpos de simulación para iniciar las prácticas, y luego a las cápsulas de sincronización.

Lilith se quedó en el balcón terraza del apartamento recostada en el suelo observando las estrellas.

Shinji y Asuka jugaban videojuegos debido a que no podían conciliar el sueño y Ritsuko leía informes ubicada en una mesa del comedor en presencia de ellos.

Misato le pidió que cuidara de ellos, ya que debía encargarse de cuidar y asistir a Toji debido a que ningún familiar podía permanecer en las instalaciones de NERV.

-Oye Shinji.

-Si.

-¿Vas a decirme que sucedió con Rei en la batalla?.

-Te lo diré más tarde. Ri-chan está detrás nuestro.

-Cierto.-Le susurra ella sin quitar la vista del LED TV.

Jugaban a un reconocido juego RPG de un animé que daban por televisión. Se trataba de un mundo abierto de clanes que debían cumplir misiones.

-Maldición. Shinji necesito ayuda aquí.

-Te daré más MP.

-Gracias.

Mientras jugaban, Ritsuko observa a lo lejos el ventanal abierto del tercer piso. Le daba curiosidad qué estaba haciendo Rei allí arriba. Se toma un descanso y sube hasta allí encendiendo un cigarrillo. Al ingresar al balcón, la ve recostada en el suelo viendo el cielo nocturno. La noche era calurosa.

-Hermoso.

-Así es. Muchas estrellas.-Le responde Lilith.

-¿Cómo lograste apoderarte de Rei?.

-No me apoderé. Simplemente soy yo.

-La primera si eras tú.

-Y me destruyeron. ¿Por qué habrá sido?.

-No tengo idea. Pero aún tengo dudas con respecto a tí.

-¿Ah sí?. ¿Qué tipo de dudas?.

-¿Qué quieres del chico?.

-¿Shinji-kun?. Él es un alma pura. La necesito.

-¿Para qué?.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Y por qué no?.

-Porque si te lo cuento, lo sabrá Gendo. No soy su muñeca y lo sabe muy bien. Es por eso que puedo vagar libremente.

-No seas ingenua, te crees que él no te hubiera capturado y retenido si quisiera.

-Él me tiene miedo. En la última batalla con el emisario Bardiel, le he mostrado a Shinji-kun su posible realidad. Pudimos haber sido la especie perfecta, pero él se retractó.

Ritsuko la veía con frialdad. -¿Un tercer impacto?.

-Así es -

Ella se reincorpora para verla fijamente. -Fue su decisión. Deberá vivir con eso.

Ritsuko mantenía la calma. Ella sabía perfectamente que la que le hablaba era Lilith. -Qué ahora seas "humana" no significa que seas inmortal. Pudiste dominar tu campo AT desmaterializandote dentro del Eva 01 para aparecer luego en el Entry Plug. ¿Qué sucedía si luego no podías "unir" las piezas?.

Trata de no arriesgarte para la próxima.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Ritsuko Akagi -Le responde Lilith con una leve sonrisa y serenamente.

**Segundos antes en el momento que Ritsuko se ausentó.**

-Ya Shinji. Dime. Ri-chan se fue.

-Tuve una visión. Rei me mostró una realidad alternativa. Fue muy confuso. Varias imágenes y situaciones se dieron casi al mismo tiempo. Una mujer se me apareció diciéndome cosas. No recuerdo mucho pero después de todo eso, desperté en un hospital. Tú estabas a mi lado vendada de la mitad del lado izquierdo de tu cuerpo. Habías perdido tu ojo y me dijiste que desaparecí y fuí rescatado. Vi a mi padre, a Fuyutsuki, Misato-san y a varios que no recuerdo.

Luego de todo éso, volví a la realidad.

Desperté luego de mi letargo dentro del Eva nuevamente con Rei. Y por alguna razón que desconozco, decidí seguir hacia adelante y evité algo que pudo ser catastrófico.

-Oh vaya Shinji, no se que decir.-Le dice Asuka sorprendida. -¿Quieres decir que ella te transmitió todo eso?.

-Supongo que sí.

-Mira, Aida-kun me dejo una notebook sin conexión a la red. Ésta noche iré a tu futón y veremos lo que hay en el pendrive. Esperemos a que todos se duerman. Tal vez descubramos algo que no sepamos y con respecto a Rei.

-Bien.

Justo Ritsuko descendió del balcón terraza y el dúo de pilotos continuó jugando y en breve debían irse a dormir al igual que todos en el apartamento.

**Horas más tarde de madrugada.**

Todos dormían, menos Asuka y Shinji. Esperaron por lo menos una hora y ella se salió del futón lentamente y tomó en sus manos la notebook de Kensuke. Él se la preparó para que tuviera un inicio rápido sin ningún tipo de dificultades.

Se pone de pie en el medio de la oscuridad, cruza la medianera del otro lado y se mete en la habitación de Shinji. Se pone a su lado sentándose en posición de loto y él se reincorpora y se sienta a su lado.

-Bien, ¿Tienes todo?.

-Si.

-Veamos tu info.

Asuka enciende la notebook y ésta inició el sistema operativo. Inserta el pendrive USB y abren una carpeta que previamente debían desencriptar con un software. Inicia el protocolo y acceden dentro de una carpeta. En ella había mucha información. Desde documentos escaneados, hasta informes y fotografías sobre GEHIRN, NERV y SELEE.

-¿Qué es GEHIRN?.

-No lo sé. Leamos.

Mientras más leían, más entusiasmo y sentimientos de euforia les generaba comprender todo lo que descubrían. Leyeron varios documentos que avalan el hecho de que SEELE hizo experimentos cuando existía su antecesora organización llamada GEHIRN.

Perplejo Shinji lee el nombre de su madre en uno de los tantos Informes.

-No puede ser. ¿Mis padres?-Susurraba él en voz baja.

Asuka se asombra ver también el nombre de su madre en varios documentos que de alguna forma, explicaba todos los protocolos de contacto con el EVA-02.

Ella sentía escalofríos por toda su espalda cada vez que leía algo sobre Kyoko y empezó a sentirse mal y una mezcla de sentimientos de terror, tristeza y melancolía se le manifestaban.

Ya que leyó sobre que ella sufrió un estado de locura luego del experimento de contacto con la unidad 02.

-No... puede ser posible. ¿Madre?.

-Asuka.

-¿Qué es esto?.-Dice ella con una voz triste.

Su madre había fallecido por una locura adquirida suicidándose. Ella se acordaba pero jamás supo la causa. Se pone de pie y empezaba a lagrimear.

Shinji continúa leyendo y en otros documentos, se podía leer una confidencialidad, que detallaba el experimento de contacto con el Eva-01 y el sujeto de prueba fue también su madre.

Ambos pilotos no podían salir de su asombro. Shinji se recuesta boca arriba y veía a su compañera parada y estática, llorando en silencio.

Siendo un poco más fuerte que ella y adquiriendo un poco más de fortaleza, él se pone de pie y la abraza. Ella lentamente apoya sus manos en sus hombros y ambos lloraban en silencio.

No hubo palabras de por medio. Habían descubierto una parte de la verdad. Tan siniestra por los experimentos y las creaciones de las unidades Evangelion.

Luego de tranquilizarse y poner los pies sobre la tierra nuevamente, ellos deberían tomar una dura decisión. Seguir leyendo más documentación además de que habia material fílmico, imágenes y demás, o detenerse allí.

Se quedaron estáticos durante por lo menos cuarenta minutos mirando a la nada misma uno al lado del otro. La notebook había entrado en modo de hibernación y quedaron a oscuras.

-Shinji.

-Dime Asuka.

-Hay que destruirlo todo. Ellas sufren. Están allí con nosotros cada vez que piloteamos. Nos acompañan. No quiero seguir siendo parte de esto.

-Debemos tomar una decisión.

-Si destruimos los Eva, quizás no lo sé podamos "liberarlas".

-Asuka, no lo entendemos. Mira, hace cuánto que piloteamos éstas atrocidades y aún sigo sin entender cómo funcionan.

-No es tan difícil de entender Shinji. Sin un alma no funcionan. Sin pilotos tampoco.

-¿Y qué hay de la unidad de Suzuhara?.

-Olvidate de eso Shinji. Pienso más en las nuestras. ¡Maldición!. Jugaron a ser Dios. Son unos hijos de puta. Nos están atormentado.

-¿Para qué?.

Ella ve la notebook y no sabía si quería seguir husmeando. -Tengo miedo de seguir leyendo la información. ¿Qué sucede si descubrimos algo que no nos puede llegar a gustar?.

-Tú querías conocer la verdad. ¿No?. Pues aquí la tenemos. Debemos seguir más allá de lo que lleguemos a leer no nos guste.

Ella continuaba viendo mas documentación y se encontraron con algo que les llamó la atención. Se trataba de una imagen de un cuerpo humano crucificado hasta la mitad y una lanza clavada por debajo del abdomen. Se trataba de Lilith pero ellos no lo sabían.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?.

-Soy yo.-Les responde ella detrás de ellos.

Se asustaron y gritaron. Lilith se les apareció por detrás repentinamente.

-¡Rei!.

-Ja. Bueno creo que ha llegado el gran momento de decirles lo que necesitan saber, sobre mí.-Les dice ella señalando con su dedo índice a su imagen en la Notebook -Y sobre su existencia y las semillas.

-¿De qué rayos estas hablando?.-Pregunta Asuka perpleja.

-Vengan conmigo. Iremos a un sitio seguro.

**Fueron al balcón terraza.**

Lilith miraba hacia la ciudad a espaldas del dúo, mientras que ellos la miraban a ella.

Se apoya en una baranda y disfrutaba la vista del cielo nocturno todo estrellado.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

Luego de la última batalla contra Bardiel, se dió un día bastante tranquilo y alocado en el apartamento. Asuka jugó ajedrez con Penpen y éste le ganó. Ella perdió la apuesta y debía cocinarle salmón por una semana.

Rei volvió al apartamento pero ya siendo Lilith. Misato les explicó al dúo de pilotos la asignación de suplentes en caso de algún imprevisto.

Ritusko le hizo el favor a Misato de cuidarlos en presencia de Kaji que llevó a los recién elegidos pilotos suplentes. Kensuke Aida y Hikari Hokari.

Kensuke de pasó aprovechó de darle a la joven piloto de la Unidad 02, una notebook modificada para ver la información del pendrive.

En horas de la madrugada, ambos ven la información y se sorprenden de lo que han descubierto con respecto a NERV y SEELE Durante el hecho, Lilith se les aparece misteriosamente y decide explicarles quién es ella.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

Capítulo 11

En el balcón terraza Lilith les explicó brevemente a los pilotos cuál era su origen y su propósito.

Ella es la imágen y semejanza de la semilla de la vida y su propósito fue difundir la vida a lo largo del planeta Tierra, luego de que su contenedor se estrelló en el planeta hace 4 mil millones de años. Pero cuando se estrelló, ya otra había colisionado antes, la cuál contenía otra semilla de la vida. Adán. Antes que él pudiera desarrollarse, Lilith inicia el proceso que da como resultado la vida en la Tierra y los complejos ecosistemas que existen en él siendo ella del tipo que otorga el "Fruto del Conocimiento". Adán por su parte fue desactivado debido a una regla de sus creadores, llamados la Raza Ancestral. Ésta regla determina que ambas semillas no pueden coexistir en un mismo planeta, debido al riesgo de ocasionarse la "unión prohibida" que se daría mediante el contacto entre ambas semillas y dando como origen un ser que podría alcanzar el poder de un Dios, rivalizando con la Primera Raza Ancestral. Debido a eso, se aplica el plan de contingencia y la lanza de Longinus desactiva a Adán debido a que todavía la suya permanecía intacta. Eso le dió a Lilith la posibilidad de desarrollarse y generar la vida tal cuál como se la conoce actualmente en el planeta.

Claramente ella decidió omitir algunos detalles para no confundirlos, pero en cierta medida les costaba creer la increíble historia. Además les hizo mención de los posibles planes que pretendía efectuar tanto SEELE como NERV comandada por Gendo. Terminada la concreta explicación, venían las dudas, preguntas y devoluciones hacia ella.

-A ver, déjame entender. Dices que eres una "Diosa" celestial. Algo así como una semidiosa. Nuestra creadora y en éste momento "ellos" planean que nosotros "evolucionemos".

-Algo así.-Le responde ella con soltura y seguridad.

-¿Y qué sucederá hasta vencer al último Ángel?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-No lo sé. Hasta ahí llega mi conocimiento. Pero de lo que si estoy segura es que tanto tú padre, como SEELE quieren llevar a cabo el plan de Complementación humana. Cuando llegue el momento, debemos tomar una decisión.

-Oye, ¿Qué decisión?. Se mas clara.-Le dice Asuka de mala gana.

-Si acepto, el mundo acabará como tal lo conocen y evolucionaremos a un estadío superior. Todas nuestras almas se fusionarían en un solo ser alcanzando implícitamente el poder de la Raza Ancestral. Después de eso no sé que pueda llegar a suceder.

-¿Moriremos todos?.

-No me refiero a que moriremos. En si para ustedes "la muerte" representa la interrupción de su composición biológica. Pero en realidad nadie muere. Cada vez que un ser vivo fallece, su alma se encuentra en el limbo en búsqueda de un "contenedor" que lo reciba y se repite el ciclo de la vida. Pero al repetirlo, el ser no recuerda su vida pasada. Solo aquellas imágenes las ve en sueños cuando duermen. Es el único momento en en el cual, el ser posee la capacidad de depurar sus recuerdos. Volviendo al caso del plan de tu padre, él pretende hacer algo similar pero a una escala mayor.

-Debemos impedirlo.-Dice Shinji con total convicción.

-¿Y cómo?.-Le pregunta Asuka. -Ellos ya deben tener un plan para evitar cualquier imprevisto.

-Sólo hay una forma de evitar éste acontecimiento.-Les dice Lilith seriamente.

Ella observa el horizonte. -Debemos "fusionarnos".

-¿Los tres?.

-Así es. La fusión permitirá transformarnos en un ser superior pero no a la escala de un ser ancestral. Será suficiente para detenerlos a todos. Pero hay que hacerlo en el momento que SEELE envié a sus unidades de producción en masa. Ellos proponen implementar el tercer impacto, utilizando la Unidad 01 como parte del proceso de iniciación. Deben emular el Cábala del Árbol de la vida. El realizar correctamente el diagrama, será el fin de su raza como seres humanos.-Culminaba Lilith.

Shinji y Asuka se miraban entre ellos. -Entonces tenemos una esperanza. ¿Cómo podemos confiar en tí?.-Le pregunta Shinji con incredulidad.

Ella se acerca a él y lo toma de la barbilla. Asuka se sentía incómoda. -Te he mostrado mucho. ¿Qué mas necesitas para confiar en mí?.-Le pregunta ella con serenidad.

Shinji se sonroja por lo cerca que ella lo observaba. Asuka se mete en el medio. -Bueno bueno. No hace falta tocar tanto "diosa celestial". -Le dice ella molesta.

Lilith emite una pequeña carcajada. -Eres graciosa cuando te enojas. ¿No te lo han dicho?.

-Oye nada de bromas conmigo. Ahora que sabemos todo lo que hay detrás y con respecto a tí, no es momento para bromas. Debemos idear un plan.

-Pués déjamelo a mi. Cuando llegue el momento, lo organizaremos.

Lilith bostezaba. -Bueno creo que es momento de ir a dormir. Éste cuerpo de mortal necesita descansar y ustedes también.

Todos bajaban del balcón terraza. Lilith volvió a su habitación. Asuka y Shinji volvieron a la de ella. Vió la notebook y decidió apagarla. Seguramente con mas lucidez investigaría lo que restaba por ver.

-Bueno Asuka. Me iré a mi habitación. Descansa.

Cuando él estaba yéndose, ella lo toma del brazo. -Shinji-kun, quédate conmigo. Necesito dormir contigo. Solo dormir abrazado junto a ti.

-Esta bien. Me quedaré.

Se recostaron en el futón y se durmieron al instante.

Al día siguiente parecía un día normal. El primero en despertarse fue Shinji y sumado a eso, Penpen también lo estaba. Él se encontraba viendo televisión como si nada. Luego de pasar por el baño y lavarse la cara y sus dientes, empieza a preparar el desayuno ya que deberían asistir a clases como todos los días.

Lilith se despertó y se acercó a él.

-Buen día.

-Buen día.-Le saluda él mientras preparaba el desayuno.

-¿Quieres qué te ayude con algo?.

-No gracias. Estoy bien.

Ella emite una pequeña sonrisa.

Mientras, Penpen se acordó que Asuka había perdido la apuesta con el ajedrez. Se le apareció un signo de exclamación en su cabeza y se sale del sofá y camina hacia la habitación.

Se acerca al futón y ve a la pelirroja aún durmiendo. Con su ala le toca su cabeza delicadamente para despertarla.

-Hmmmm. ¿Shinji?.

Al abrir sus ojos ve a Penpen. -¿Y tú que quieres?.

Él emite sonidos y con su ala señala su pico.

-¿Quieres que te haga el desayuno?.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Que te lo haga Shinji. Quiero seguir durmiendo.

El pingüino saca un cartel de la nada y se lo muestra a ella. Decía con Kanji escritos "Apuesta".

-¿¡Apuesta!?. ¡Basta!. ¡Déjame en paz!.

Ella lo empuja tapándose la cabeza con su almohada. Penpen aletea y le empieza a dar picotazos en el cuerpo.

-¡Ay!. ¡Vete maldición!.

Shinji y Lilith escuchan los gritos de Asuka, al igual que Ritsuko que estaba en la habitación de Misato.

-Uy maldición.

-Deja, iré a ver Shinji-kun.-Le dice Lilith. Ella levita hacia el piso superior con su poder de telequinesis.

Lilith observa la situación. Penpen no se movía de al lado de Asuka, que estaba retorcida dentro de sus sábanas.

-Oye, ven aquí pequeño. Ven.-Le decia Lilith arrodillándose de forma cariñosa.

Penpen se acerca y ella lo acaricia en su cabecita. -Es increíble cómo un ave como tú eres tan dócil.

Asuka se destapa y los ve a ambos.

-Oye ¿Qué haces aquí "Diosa celestial"?.-Le pregunta ella con un tono despectivo.

-Solo te estoy ayudando con él. Debes cumplir la apuesta.

-Tengo sueño en éste instante. Así que llévatelo y dejenme en paz.-Le dice ella de mala gana volviéndose a acomodar en su futón.

-Debemos ir al instituto.

-Faltaré hoy. No necesito asistir a clases.

-¿Y por qué no?.

-Porque no lo necesito. Entiendo todo. Además me duermo con el profesor. Me tiene harta todos los santos días la misma rutina de siempre. ¡Quiero salir y divertirme!.

-Mmmmm. Si quieres divertirte pues lee un libro.

-Si claro.-Le responde ella a modo de burla. -Ja ja ja. ¿Cómo el libro que leías?.

-El que leía Rei te refieres. El paraíso perdido de Milton. Tal vez tenías razón, hay cosas mas interesantes para leer.

-Bueno por lo menos tenemos algo en común Diosa celestial.

-Ven a desayunar. Shinji-kun está preparándote el desayuno. No seas descortés ¿Quieres?. Y dale de comer a Penpen. Se lo prometiste. -Le dice Lilith.

Ella desciende por las escaleras con Penpen en sus brazos. Asuka se sale del futón y se preparaba su uniforme del instituto y se arreglaba el cabello.

Ritusko estaba en el baño aseandose y cuando culmina sale de él ya vestida con su indumentaria habitual. Se acerca a la cocina y saluda tanto a Lilith como a Penpen.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Ri-chan.-Le dice Shinji sin quitarle la vista al desayuno que ya casi estaba listo.

En unos minutos, Asuka se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y mientras, Ritsuko conversaba con Lilith en el living comedor. -Así que les contaste todo. ¿No pudiste esperar hasta que los llevara al Dogma Terminal?.

-No deseaba que vean mi verdadero ser expulsando las 24 Hs del día LCL.

-Que grotesca eres. En fin, lo lograste por "segunda" vez. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?. -La primera había sido cuando ella provocó que Naoko, la madre de Ritsuko, se suicidara.

-Fue gracias a Shinji-kun.

-¿En serio?.-Le pregunta ella asombrada. -Mmm. ¿Qué tiene de especial él?.

-Su alma. Pura y sin ningún tipo de maldad. Lo suficientemente poderosa para engendrar una raza superior. Era el proyecto original de Yui.¿No?. Cuidarlo y conservarlo.-Le dice ella con convicción.

Ritsuko se ponia nerviosa pero a la vez le asombraba el hecho de que ella estuviese interiorisada sobre él. -Pudiste haber ocasionado el tercer impacto y no quisiste.

-No fue decisión mía. Sino la de Shinji-kun. Le mostré algo. Un posible camino, pero él no quiso tomarlo.

Ritsuko se la queda observando fijamente y ella le devuelve la mirada con una leve sonrisa. -Sabes alguna vez creí que ésto podría ser interesante, pero ahora por lo que noto es más peligroso de lo que pensé. Si Gendo te dejó libre, es por efectivamente ha cambiado sus planes.

-No de la forma que él lo desea. Él pretendía fusionarse con Adán. Lo descubrí antes de tiempo. Ahora con tan solo un "chasquido", todo puede cambiar. Pero no es decisión mía. Parte de mi alma, la tiene Shinji-kun.

Ritsuko emite un suspiro.

-Fue parte de su decisión. Ambos consensuamos en no tomar el paso de evolucionar. Pero debemos evitar que SEELE lo haga a su modo.

-¿Te refieres a las unidades de producción en masa?.

-Asi es.-Le responde Lilith.

En ese instante Asuka rompe el hielo saliendo del baño. -Buenos dias Ri-Chan.

Ambas fijaron las miradas por unos segundos, mientras la pelirroja estaba en el medio observandolas. Se notaba un ambiente tenso entre ambas. -¿Vine en un mal momento?.

-No Asuka-chan. Buenos días.-Le saluda Ritsuko con una sonrisa.

-Iré a la cocina, veré si Shinji-kun necesita ayuda y además le tengo que cocinar al tramposo pingüino de pacotilla.-Culmina Asuka.

.Al ingresar allí, saluda con un tono de voz agradable, sin darse cuenta de la conversación que se dió entre Ritsuko y Lilith. -¡Buenos días Shinji-kun!.

-Oh Asuka. Buenos días.-Le saluda él cordialmente sin quitar la vista de la comida.

-Oye, ¿Quieres que te ayude?.-Le pregunta ella sonriente.

-Ahhh. Solo controla ésa sopa de miso y el fuego para el salmón.

-Esta bien. Me pondré un delantal así no me mancho el uniforme.

Asuka se ataba el delantal y se ponía a la par de su novio para conversar. -Oye, no hables fuerte. Escucha, cuando salí del baño vi a Ri-chan y a Lilith conversando. No se de que hablaban, pero se notaba que la charla era un poco tensa.

-Mmm. No les presté atención. Estuvieron aquí hasta hace unos minutos y se fueron.

-Podríamos preguntarle a Lilith camino al instituto, ¿Qué me dices?.

-Debemos ser cautelosos. Estamos jugando con "fuego" Asuka. Aún desconfío de ella.

-Yo también, pero viste su poder. ¿Qué tal si es como ella dice?. Que cuando sea el momento, debemos "fusionarnos". ¿Lo dijo literalmente?.

-Tal vez, pero de ser así tengo un mal presentimiento. Mi padre y Fuyutsuki sabían de antemano todo lo que podría avecinarse. Además de mi madre. ¿No?.

-Y mi madre también. ¿Con qué sentimiento pilotearé ahora?.

-Cuando nos vuelva a tocar lo sabremos.

La pareja mientras cocinaba, sintió que Penpen se puso al lado de la pelirroja y le tironeaba de sus medias.

Ella lo ve desde abajo.

-Uff. ¿Tú?. Quieres el salmón.

Él le indicaba que sí.

-Esta bien. Caprichoso.

Él se le abraza en una de sus piernas. Lo cual la pelirroja se sonroja. -¡Oye oye!. No te pongas cariñoso conmigo. Si lo haces, tendré que salvarte el pellejo algún día tonto pingüino.

-Él solo quiere demostrarte su cariño. Le agradas Asuka.

-Maldición lo que me faltaba.

Ella le preparó el salmón pero en el fondo se sentía a gusto de que él le tuviera aprecio.

**Minutos mas tarde camino al instituto.**

El trío caminaba por la acera como de costumbre rumbo al instituto luego de desayunar. Ritsuko fue a NERV a cumplir sus funciones habituales.

-Oye Lilith, ¿Cómo quieres que te llamemos a partir de ahora?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Rei. Como siempre.

-Ok. "Diosa celestial".-Le contesta Asuka a modo de burla.

-Mira que puedo hacer cosas maravillosas Asuka-Chan.-Le responde Lilith en un tono perverso.

-¿Ah si?. ¿Cómo qué por ejemplo?.

-Bueno.

Ella con su dedo índice genera un pequeño campo AT invertido tocandola a Asuka y éso ocasionó que se transformará en LCL.

-¡Asuka!.-Gritó Shinji desesperado.

Sus ropas se extendieron por la acera y el líquido las mojó.

-Hmmm ja ja. Tranquilo ahora la regeneraré.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la vuelve a dejar como estaba con su vestimenta. Ella no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Oye, ¿Me decías?.-Le pregunta Asuka. Ella ve la cara de terror de Shinji con sus ojos saltones en sentido caricaturesco.

-¿Y a tí que te sucede?. ¿Por qué ésa cara?.

-Aquí tienes.-Le dice Lilith mostrándole el vídeo de hace unos segundos de ella "derritiéndose" en LCL desde su teléfono celular.

-¿¡Eeehhh!?. ¿!Qué demonios!?.

-Ja ja ja ja.

-¡Ni me di cuenta de lo que hiciste!.

-Te transformé en LCL. Es una pequeña demostración de mi poder.

-¡No lo vuelvas a hacer Lilith!. Maldición.-Le recrimina Shinji.

-Esta bien, no se preocupen. Tienes razón Shinji-kun, es peligroso. Tengo mi sentido de humor.

-Si vuelves a tocarme te juró que te aniquilaré.-Le dice ella de forma despectiva y amenazandola.

-Ok.-Le devuelve la sonrisa Lilith.

Continuaban caminando.

-Lilith, ahora que has tomado conciencia, ¿Cómo te comportarás con el resto?. ¿Serás siendo como Rei o empezarás a ser mas extrovertida?.

-Podría cambiar. Rei era aburrida. No tenía gusto a nada. Hasta Asuka la odiaba.

-Hmmm. La odiaba por el hecho de que ella era muy sería y siempre demostraba aires de perfección. Espero que tú no seas igual.

-Bueno tú ya me has catalogado como una "Diosa", lo cuál disto mucho de éso.

-Buenos días.

Kensuke se había aparecido por detrás y saludó al resto.

-Buenos días Aida-kun.-Le saludo Shinji.

El resto hizo lo mismo.

-Mmmm. ¿Saben algo de Toji?.

-Aún no tenemos noticias por parte de Misato-san.-Le responde Asuka.

-Vaya. Espero que esté bien.

-Tranquilo, lo estará.-Le dice Lilith.

-Oh, Rei. No te notaba así tan habladora.

-¿En serio?. Gracias Aida-kun.-Le responde ella con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, que hermosa sonrisa creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonriendo. Ésto merece una exclusiva.

-¡Oye!. ¡No empieces con ésas estupideces!.-Le dice Asuka.

Kensuke se unió al trío y caminaban rumbo al instituto. Las actividades en NERV se darían por durante el mediodía.

Al llegar al aula, notaron que Hikari no había llegado.

-Que extraño, Hikari no llegó.-Dice Asuka.

-¿Se habrá sentido mal?.

-Hoy deben presentarse a las pruebas.-Dice Shinji.

El celular de Asuka sonaba. Ella ve que era Hikari la que le llamaba. -Aguarden. ¿Hola?.

-Asuka-chan. Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-¿Te sucedió algo?.

-Estoy en el gimnasio. ¿Quieres venir?.

-Uhhmm si. Voy hacia allá.-Ella finaliza el llamado.

-¿Hikari?.

-Así es. Iré al gimnasio yo sola. Quiere verme allí. Ustedes tres quédense aquí. No tardo.

-Ok.

Ella se dirigió al gimnasio. No había nadie y las prácticas no empezarían sino entrada la tarde después del almuerzo.Ve a Hikari sentada en unas gradas que estaban ubicadas frente a una cancha de baloncesto cubierta.

A medida que se acercaba ella le indicaba que se sentase a su lado.

-Asuka-chan.

-Hikari-kun. ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué no estás en el aula con nosotros?.

-Tengo algo que decirte. No sé cómo lo tomarás, pero he decidido no participar de toda operación que tenga que ver con pilotear un Eva.

-Oh. Pero tú fuiste seleccionada entre varios.

-Lo sé. Seguro encontrarán a un remplazante enseguida. Pero el asunto es que...

-Si, ¿Cuál es el asunto?.

Ella se pone de pie inmediatamente y cerraba sus puños en señal de bronca. Empezaba a sollozar. -Tengo miedo.

Asuka la observaba y en cierto modo la comprendía. -Hikari-Kun, pilotear una unidad Evangelion no es para cualquiera. Si no estás preparada para ésto, te entiendo perfectamente. Pero lamentablemente no puedo darte un consejo. No soy buena consejera ¿Sabes?.-Le dice ella con tranquilidad.

Hikari la ve asombrada. Ella necesitaba un consuelo pero su amiga no se lo aportaba.

-No soy quién para decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Si no quieres ser un piloto suplente, adelante toma la decisión. Pero tienes que estar segura de echarte para atrás. Al principio yo lo tomé como algo que podía sastifacer mi orgullo. Pero ahora tengo mas que perder que ganar. También me gustaría estar en tu posición y tomar la decisión de retirarme, pero se que no puedo hacerlo. No me lo perdonaría si le llegara a suceder algo a Shinji-kun o mismo a Suzuhara-kun ahora que ha sido asignado como piloto titular.-Culminaba la pelirroja.

Ella se ponía de pie. -Tienes hasta el mediodía para tomar una decisión.

Cuando estaba llendose del gimnasio, Hikari le llama. -Asuka.

Ella detiene su marcha y se mantenía de espaldas. -¿Me cuidarías si llegase a pilotear?.

-Debes aprender a cuidarte sola Hikari. Lo siento. Si no aprendes, no podemos esperar nada de tí y no funcionariamos como equipo. Piénsalo.-Le dice ella seriamente.

Cuando culminó la conversación, hubo un apagón de energía. Si bien era de día el gimnasio quedo a oscuras ya que era cubierto.

-¿Apagón?.-Pregunta Hikari.

-Así parece.

En el aula, Shinji y los demás se percataron también de lo mismo.

-No hay electricidad.-Dice Kensuke.

Lilith se pone seria y le tira de la camisa con delicadeza a Shinji. -Algo ocurre afuera.

-¿Qué me dices?.

-Siento la presencia de un "emisario".

-Nos hubieran avisado.

-Tal vez en NERV sufrieron un percance. Debemos irnos Shinji-kun. Aida-kun debe venir con nosotros. Vayamos por "la segunda". Estaba en el gimnasio del instituto.

-Andando.

Los tres se retiran y se dirigían allí. En el camino se encontraron con Asuka y Hikari.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Debemos irnos -Dice Lilith.

-Aguarda. ¿A NERV?. ¿Por qué?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Siento la presencia de un "emisario".-Le responde ella con convicción.

-¿Te refieres a un ángel?.

-Si.

-Debemos buscar la forma de llegar a NERV por nuestros propios medios, ya que el monoriel no debe funcionar.

-Tienes razón Shinji.

-Conozco una entrada. Es un poco complejo ir por allí, pero llegaremos en una hora aproximadamente. Si es que nos movemos ahora.-Dice Lilith.

-Esta bien. ¡Andando!.-Dice Asuka.

-Iré con ustedes.-Dice Kensuke.

-¿Seguro?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Él debe venir. ¿Quién podría pilotear el Eva-04?.-Dice Lilith

-Me imagino que alguno de ustedes dos.-Les dice Asuka dirigiéndose a los pilotos suplentes recién promocionados con los brazos cruzados. Hikari se sintió incómoda pero no emitió ningún comentario.

-Se decidirá allá, mientras tanto vayamos. ¡No perdamos más tiempo!.

Asuka saca su teléfono celular. Marcaba el número de Misato mientras caminaban a pasos apresurados para retirarse del instituto. Llegaron hasta la entrada sobre la acera frente a la calle.

-¿A quién llamás?.

-A "tu madre".-Le responde Asuka a Shinji con burla pero con una leve sonrisa.

-Ja. Eres cínica cuando te lo propones.

Dogma Central.

Allí tenían otros inconvenientes. Debido al apagón repentino, los generadores de respaldo no funcionaban. Se estaba dando un clima tenso en la base y los operadores intentaban junto con Ritsuko restablecer la energía, pero era inútil.

Misato atiende el llamado.

-¿Asuka?.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?. Hubo un apagón general en toda la ciudad.

-Aún lo estamos analizando. El gobierno no ha dado ningún comunicado al respecto.

-Dice "Rei" que puede tratarse de un ángel.

-¿Un ángel?. Aguarda.-Ella aleja el teléfono de su oreja. -¡Makoto!. Pide asistencia aérea. Creo que tenemos "compañía".

-En seguida Capitana.

Ella retoma la conversación. -Asuka, chicos. Vengan lo mas rápido posible. ¡No se demoren!.

-Bien. Estoy con Shinji, "Rei", Hikari y Aida.

-¿Hikari y Aida-kun?. Mmmm. Alguno de los dos tendrá su "bautismo" de fuego hoy. Apresurense. De ser necesario pidan si alguien los puede alcanzar.

Cuando la comunicación culminó, Asuka le habló al resto. -En NERV no tienen energía. No funcionan los generadores.

-Aún no hay vestigios del Ángel.-Decía Lilith intentando no meter la pata con respecto a su verdadera identidad. Lo cual Asuka y Shinji entendieron perfectamente la referencia.

-Bien. Busquemos algo para llegar lo más rápido en lo posible. Tengo nociones básicas de conducción.

-Eso me aterra.-Dice Shinji con cinismo.

-Oye tonto, lo digo en serio. Busquemos algún coche. ¡Miren ahí viene un taxi!.

Asuka le hace señas para detenerlo. Éste se aparca a un lado.

-¿Puede llevarnos a cercanías del túnel de acceso al norte de la ciudad?.

El taxista veía a todos allí presentes. -Sólo puedo llevar a cuatro.

¡Es una emergencia!. Debemos ir allí cuanto antes.

-Lo siento chicos. Solo cuatro.

-Vayan ustedes cuatro.-Les indica Lilith.

-¿Segura?.

-Si. Vayan. Ustedes son mas necesarios. ¡Vayan!. ¡Ahora!. Me las arreglaré. Vayan a cercanías del túnel de acceso a NERV. Nos encontraremos allí en media hora.

-Ok. Bien vamos.

Los cuatro ocupan el taxi y Lilith los ve llendose.

Cuando los perdió de vista, ella directamente se teletransportó a cercanías del tunel. Pero desde allí, pudo sentir la presencia del ángel.

-Cada vez se acerca más.

El taxi continuaba su trayecto hacía la entrada del tunel, pero debido a la falta de energía eléctrica el sistema de luces de tráfico no funcionaba, ocasionando grandes atascos. El taxi se detiene en la avenida principal y técnicamente era imposible continuar circulando.

-Maldición.-Dice Asuka.

-No podemos seguir chicos. ¿Quieren bajarse?.

-Asuka.

-Perderemos más tiempo aquí arriba. Si señor. Nos bajaremos.

Pagan el taxi y los chicos empiezan a esprintar entre la multitud.

-Estamos a 7 kilómetros. Si vamos a éste ritmo, llegaremos en 45 minutos aproximadamente si es que no nos cansamos.

-Tengo una idea. Allí hay unas bicicletas.-Indicaba Shinji.

-¿Vamos a robarnos unas bicicletas?. ¿¡Estás loco!?.-Le pregunta Kensuke.

-No queda otra Aida-kun.-Le dice Asuka. -Después se las devolveremos.

-Ésto está mal.-Dice Hikari apenada.

Habian 3 bicicletas. Shinji se monta en una y Asuka se sienta de costado en el soporte trasero. Los demás se montan y continúan el trayecto hacia el tunel sorteando entre los coches detenidos.

Les tomó 20 minutos llegar a la entrada. Lilith esperaba por ellos. Dejan las bicicletas a un costado de la carretera.

-Bien. Andando -Les indicaba ella.

Se metían entre unos matorrales caminando cuesta abajo y encontraron una entrada que conducía a unos ductos de ventilación. Esos ductos conformaban una red de túneles hacía los pasillos de NERV.

-Bien. Por aquí. Hay que descender por ésas escaleras. Primero las damas claro está.-Decía Lilith con convicción.

-Espero que estés segura.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Lilith les explicó a Shinji y Asuka su propósito. También les hizo hincapié en el plan maestro de NERV.

Les propuso que cuando llegara el momento, debían fusionarse, lo cual no quedó bien claro el cómo lo harían.

Hubo una pequeña charla entre Ritsuko y ella posiblemente desde la desconfianza de la científica.

Horas mas tarde hubo un apagón masivo en toda la ciudad y el dúo junto a Kensuke y Hikari, se dirigieron a NERV.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 11.**

Abrieron la escotilla adosada a un bloque de cemento. Se necesitó por lo menos a tres personas para abrirla por su peso, debido a que era blindada. Lilith no quería manifestar sus poderes siquicos en presencia de Kensuke y Hikari.

Al abrirla, como ella les había indicado previamente, se podía observar unas escaleras que conducían a unos ductos de ventilación.

-Oye, ¿Existe algún sistema de seguridad?.-Le pregunta Kensuke a Lilith.

-Supongo que al no haber corriente eléctrica, los sistemas de seguridad no deben funcionar.

-¿Hay trampas?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-Creo que no.-Le responde ella.

-Oye, necesito saber si ésto es seguro Rei.-Le dice Asuka. -¿Es seguro si o no?.

Lilith la ve fijamente y luego de unos segundos, se agacha y pone un pie en el peldaño de forma opuesta empezando el descenso. La expresión de Asuka fue de descontento y se le hinchó la vena de la sien en sentido caricaturesco.

-Maldición. ¡Espero que sepas lo que haces!.-Le responde ella luego de iniciar el descenso.

-Hikari, sigues tú.-Le dice Shinji.

-¿Saben qué?. Mejor me quedo aquí.

-Demasiado tarde Hikari-kun. Ven estarás más segura con nosotros.-Le dice Asuka demostrandole seguridad.

La morocha estaba indecisa y no sabía realmente que hacer. Hasta que Kensuke le pone una mano en su hombro utilizando un poco de psicología. -Delegada. Vamos, sea valiente. Estamos aquí para cumplir con nuestro deber. Si no nos autorizas, ni Shinji y yo no descenderemos por allí.

En un acto de aliento por parte de Kensuke para hacerla sentir segura de si misma, ella sonríe ligeramente y junta la valentía necesaria. -De acuerdo.

Asuka sonríe desde las escaleras mirando hacia arriba.

Hikari se acomoda en el primer peldaño.

-Vamos. ¡Tú puedes!. Estamos contigo.

-Ve tú Kensuke. Yo cerraré la escotilla.-Le dice Shinji.

Kensuke empezó a descender y la idea era que Shinji siendo el último en descender, con una palanca retráctil que era parte del sistema de apertura y cierre de la escotilla, pudiera cerrarla él sólo gracias a un contrapeso.

Pero en el instante que Shinji empezaría el descenso aún sin ni siquiera poner un pie en el peldaño de metal, por detrás de unas sierras, el ángel hizo su aparición. Su aspecto era similar al de un Opilion pero gigante. Una de sus patas hizo contacto violentamente en la carretera. El temblor hizo que la escotilla por efecto de la gravedad se cierre abruptamente.

-¡No puede ser!. ¡Shinji!.-Grita Kensuke.

-¿¡Qué sucedió Aida-kun!?.

-¡Sigan descendiendo!. ¡Me tengo que ir!. ¡El ángel apareció!. ¡Me voy!. Nos encontramos allá.

-¡Maldición Shinji-kun!. ¡Espera no te vayas!. ¡SHINJIIII,!.-Gritaba Asuka desesperada.

-Oye, sigamos. Él estará bien.-Le dice Lilith.

-¿¡Me estás bromeando!?. ¡El ángel lo matará!.

-Descuida. Confía en él. Sabrá cuidarse.

-¡Demonios!. Espero que esté bien.

Los demás continuaban su descenso.

Shinji por su parte se esconde en los matorrales para no ser visto por el ángel que estaba muy cerca de él. Su tamaño era realmente inmenso ya que sus patas eran tan largas como los rascacielos de Tokio-3. Una gran sombra se proyecta sobre él y sin mirar hacia arriba se mantiene al márgen para no ser visto.

"-Espero que no me vea".

Para su suerte el ángel continuó su camino descendiendo por la sierra y dirigiéndose aparentemente al centro de la ciudad.

Shinji se reincorpora lentamente para observarlo mejor. -¿Qué rayos hace?.

Escucha unos helicópteros sobrevolando el área. Seguramente estaban en persecución de él. Ve ligeramente el cielo y observa que se trataba de helicópteros de la JSSDF en conjunto con algunos blancos de la ONU.

-Debo buscar la forma de ingresar a la base por otro medio.

**_Mientras tanto en el Geofront._**

Debido a la falta de energía, se tuvo que preparar las unidades manualmente. Se improvisó con varias personas, la puesta en marcha de los Eva para que cuando lleguen los pilotos puedan montarse en ellos y combatir contra el ángel.

Ritsuko observa la escena desde el puente umbilical junto a Misato.

-Vaya miren nada mas. Acomodar ese Entry Plug no debe ser tarea fácil manualmente. Hasta el comandante Ikari participa de las maniobras.

-Seguramente los chicos están en camino.

-Mira a Kaji.

Kaji también participaba tirando de una soga en conjunto con demas personal para abrir la sección incompleta de la columna vertebral del Eva-01. Demás personal hacía lo mismo con las siguientes dos unidades.

-Lo que si, ¿Quién será el piloto de la 04?.

-Opto por Aida-kun. Él se encuentra mas predispuesto que Horaki-Chan.

**_Mientras tanto en los túneles_**

Lilith guiaba al grupo que gateaba por los ductos debido a la altura estrecha de los mismos. Asuka no se sentía muy animada al respecto, luego de la situación que le tocó a su compañero. Ella notaba su preocupación.

-Oye Asuka-Chan. Tranquila, ¿Quieres?.-Le menciona Lilith.

-Si vuelves a repetirme algún sermón para que me tranquilices, juro que te golpearé y ésto irá en serio.

-Sé que no lo harás.

-No sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz. No me conoces lo suficiente.

-Basta chicas.

-¡Tú callate!.-Le dice Asuka a Kensuke.

-Chicos tranquilos. Shinji-kun seguro buscará la forma de llegar.-Acotaba Hikari intentando calmar la situación.

-Si es que no muere primero.-Menciona Asuka con un tono de preocupación. -Pero le tengo fe al "Shinjidiota".- Culminaba la frase con su tono cínico que la caracteriza en cuanto su carácter para quitarse el miedo por su amado. "-Vamos tonto, no te dejes morir. Ya sabes tu promesa".

**_Exterior cercano a la entrada del tunel de acceso al Geofront._**

Todavía en los matorrales, el joven piloto observa al ángel acomodándose en un sitio de la ciudad. Parecía ser un sitio céntrico. Observa que éste empieza a expulsar un líquido de color anaranjado. Desde su ubicación, él no notaba muy bien lo que era.

-¿Qué hace?. De seguro ése líquido debe tener un efecto de corrosión en el pavimento.

Él se reincorpora lentamente y miraba a su alrededor. Volvía a la carretera y ve las bicicletas tiradas a un costado. Se acerca a una, exactamente a la misma con la que se montó anteriormente.

-No queda otra, deberé continuar por el tunel. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Lo que sí me parece extraño que Lilith haya elegido esos ductos y no seguir por aquí.

Él se monta en la bicicleta e iniciaba el pedaleo por el túnel que estaba muy oscuro. Con su celular utilizando el flash, a duras penas iluminaba el camino por delante. Intentaba prestar toda la atención posible para evitar cualquier imprevisto.

-No se ve casi nada.

Sigue unos kilómetros y llega hasta una compuerta. Era el primer anillo de seguridad de acceso a la base. Cotidianamente éstas se abrían cuando un vehículo autorizado por NERV pasaba por allí para luego acceder al elevador de estilo monoriel que lo dejaría en una zona de aparcamiento para personal de la organización. Pero la ocasión era relevante. La falta de energía no las abría, más allá de que tampoco lo harían si un individuo apareciese con un vehículo peculiar como una bicicleta. Él se desmonta de ella y se acerca lo suficiente. Deja la bicicleta apoyada con su pie de apoyo retractil.

-Bien veamos. ¿Cómo podría pasar por aquí?. No veo nada ni siquiera un acceso alternativo.

Allí estaba muy oscuro. La luz natural ya no ingresaba dentro debido a que se encontraba a unos 7 KM por dentro de él.

Shinji iluminaba una sección, parecía que encontró algo. -Mmm. ¿Y ésto?.

Parecía una compuerta falsa. Acciona lo que parece una palanca y una escotilla se abre hacia arriba. Ilumina el pasillo y se trataba de un tunel de mantenimiento.

-No me queda otra. De seguro ésto debe llevarme si o si al Geofront.

Shinji ingresa y si bien el pasadizo era angosto, de altura era correcto para que pudiera caminar erguido y no gateando como el grupo.

Dentro estaba lleno de caños y cables de alta tensión. Shinji era consciente de que si volviera la energía, tomaría los recaudos de no cometer ningún error. Había algunos carteles que indicaban modismos técnicos. Seguramente destinado para algún empleado que deba realizar tareas de mantenimiento siendo inentendible para él, pero por un lado se sentía seguro de que ése manojo de cables y caños conducían seguramente a algún sitio cercano al Geofront o mismo del centro de mando del Dogma Central o algún otro edificio.

-Espero no encontrarme con algo que no sea una amenaza.

Durante el trayecto, tuvo que descender por escaleras y continuar abriendo compuertas. Luego de una hora caminando todo marchaba bien. Hasta que recibió un llamado a su teléfono.

-¿Misato-san?.

-¡Shinji-kun!. ¿Dónde estás?.

-Estoy en un tunel de mantenimiento. Creo que voy bien.

-Espera. Ri-chan. ¿Lo oíste?.

-Mmm. Seguro debe estar en el Bloque F. Es un tunel de asistencia de cableado en caso de que las MAGI sufran un colapso energético. Pásame.

Misato le entrega el celular a su compañera. Ella se lo pone en su oreja.

-Ikari-kun. ¿Me oyes?.

-Si Ri-chan.

-Ok. Vienes por el buen camino. Es un tunel de asistencia. ¿Bajaste por unas escaleras?.

-Por varias.

-Esta bien. Seguirás descendiendo hasta que te topes con una pared. Allí verás una escotilla en el suelo. Abrela y seguirás descendiendo hasta llegar a otro bloque de tuneles. Allí debes seguir recto. Habran otros, pero sigue recto y llegarás a una bifurcación en "Y". Ve por la derecha y sube unos peldaños empotrados en la pared. Te encontrarás con una escotilla, golpeala para que podamos oirte. Te tomará por lo menos media hora mas.

-Esta bien. Entendí.

Shinji continuó caminando por aquellos claustrofóbicos túneles lúgubres lleno de cables y servidores. Le llamaba la atención cómo estaba dispuesta aquella construcción por dentro.

Cuando llegó a la birfurcación en "Y", continuó por la derecha. A unos cuantos metros se encontró con los peldaños empotrados y subió por lo menos unos 130 metros hasta llegar a la escotilla. Comienza golpeándola.

Misato escucha los golpes al igual que varios en la base.

.-¿Shinji-kun?.

-Vaya que el chico hizo rápido.-Mencionaba Ritsuko.

Por debajo de la base de Melchor, ella abre una entrada y accede a un tunel de mantenimiento de ésta computadora. Abre la escotilla y un Shinji Ikari asombrado, sale por allí.

-Hola niño.

-¿Dónde estoy?.

-En el Dogma central.

-Vaya. Ni me di cuenta cómo llegué hasta aquí.

El chico sale de allí y ante la vista atónita de todos, es recibido por Misato.

-Oh Shinji-kun, bienvenido al Dogma Central. Creo que es la primera vez que llegas aquí.

El sitio estaba parcialmente a oscuras, con unas luces de emergencia de baja intensidad apenas iluminado el lugar gracias a los monitores.

-¿Llegaron los demás?.-Pregunta él.

-No hemos recibido ninguna noticia de ellos. Tú eres el primero.

-Lilit...ey Rei en un principio nos indicó por dónde debiamos ir, pero justo el presunto ángel apareció y no pude continuar con ellos.

-¿Recuerdas en dónde se encontraban?.

-Cerca del tunel de entrada a la base.

-Mmm. Seguro que es un anexo hacia los túneles de refrigeración. Descuida se las arreglarán.

**_Mientras en los ductos de ventilación._**

El cuarteto continuaba su marcha y ya erguidos y no gateando. Pasaron mas de 40 minutos de extensa caminata.

-Oye Rei. ¿Cuanto falta?.-Pregunta Kensuke.

-Solo unos kilómetros. Ya falta poco.

-Eso espero.-Dice Asuka.

Llegaron a una especie de ducto que conducía en ángulo de 90 grados hacia el suelo aparentemente.

-Es aquí.

-¿Segura?.

-Si segura.

-Bien, pues descendamos.

Descendían lentamente con cuidado para evitar un accidente. La primera fue Lilith, luego seguida por Asuka, Hikari y siendo el último Kensuke.

Llegaron hasta la base de una escotilla que debía accionarse hacia arriba.

-Vengan, ayúdenme.

-Éste lugar es muy estrecho para cuatro personas.

Kensuke se acomodó de tal forma que Asuka estaba enfrentada a él, apoyando sus pequeños pechos. Rei por su parte le apoyaba el trasero con el suyo.

-Les juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada.-Dice él pegando sus manos al cuerpo.

-¡Mas te vale degenerado!.

-Ya casi.-Decía Lilith ejerciendo fuerza y finalmente la escotilla se abre violentamente hacia arriba, pero el movimiento brusco ocasionó que Asuka y Kensuke se cayeran por allí y terminaron en el suelo de un pasillo. Ella cayó sobre él. Y en sentido caricaturesco, el pobre Kensuke Aida terminó desmayado con sus ojos en cruz.

-Uy. Me dolió.

Asuka como si nada ve a Kensuke en el suelo inconsciente. -Oye holgazán. ¡Levántate!.

Lilith descendió cuidadosamente al igual Hikari.

-Creo que está inconsciente.

Un hilo de sangre salía por una de sus fosas nasales.

De la nada aparecen fuerzas de seguridad de la base, en conjunto con Misato y los demás con unas linternas. Shinji estaba con ellos. La alemana lo ve atónita y con un síntoma de felicidad -¡Shinji!.-Ella se abalanza sobre él y le da un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pedazo de tonto!. ¡Me tuviste preocupada todo este tiempo maldito Shinjidiota.

Una mezcla de sentimientos entre el amor y el odio, pero mas amor que otra cosa le hacía decir ésas cosas. El chico se lo tomó bien.

-Tranquila, ya estoy aquí.-Le responde en un tono amigable.

Ella le sonríe y con puño cerrado emite un sentimiento de iniciativa. -¡Bien!. Andando, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Chicos esperen. No podrán solo ustedes dos. El tercero tiene que pilotear la unidad 04.

-¡Pero!. ¿Kensuke podrá?.-Preguntaba Asuka.

Misato observa al pobre chico aún inconsciente en el suelo. La caída hizo que se lastimara el tabique. Estaba fuera de juego y las únicas dos que podrían pilotear la flamante unidad 04, eran Lilith y Hikari. Pero por órdenes del Comandante, Lilith no podía hacerlo.

Ritsuko se acerca a pasos lentos hacia Hikari, acomoda sus lentes para verla fijamente. -Hokari-Kun, serás la suplente de Suzuhara.

-¿Yo?. Pero no se ni lo que tengo que hacer.

Asuka se le aparece repentinamente abrazándola por detrás. -¡Oh vamos Hikari-chan!. ¡Será divertido!. Shinji y yo te cuidaremos. ¿No es cierto?.

-Claro.-Le responde él con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien.

-Ven vamos. Te ayudare con los preparativos.

-Las acompañaré así te explico algunas cuestiones técnicas.-Les menciona Ritsuko.

Las tres caminaban hacia unos vestuarios mientras fuerzas de seguridad ponían en resguardo en la enfermería a Kensuke. Shinji y Misato caminaban hacia la misma dirección que el grupo.

-Misato-san. ¿Cómo se encuentra Toji?.

-Esta bien. Mejorando por suerte. Me he quedado con él y se encuentra lúcido.

-¿Recuerda algo de lo que sucedió?.

-Algunas cosas pero no mucho.

Cuando Shinji estaba a punto de ingresar a su vestuario, ella lo detiene apoyándole una mano en su hombro. -Se sobre Rei. Ella es Lilith así que puedes llamarla por su nombre real.

-¿Quién mas sabe además de nosotros?.

-Tu "novia", Ri-Chan, Kaji, tu padre. Menos los recién iniciados. Kensuke, Toji y Hikari y los demás.

-¿Podemos confiar en ella?.

-Éso es lo que me preocupa, pero dicho por tu padre debe ser vigilada. Con Asuka deberán estar a su lado todo el tiempo luego de la ultima batalla.

-Tomaré los recaudos, gracias Misato-san.

-Cuídate, ¿Quieres?.

-Lo haré.

**_Minutos después._**

Los tres pilotos estaban en sus respectivos Entry Plug. Asuka y Shinji ya habían sincronizado correctamente con sus unidades. La que faltaba era Hikari, pero para llevar a cabo su proceso de sincronización por primera vez, se debería hacer un control mas exhaustivo y sumado a la falta de energía, los pilotos pueden iniciarlo sin ayuda externa.

-Horaki-chan. ¿Nos oyes?.

-Si. Está todo apagado aquí.

-Bien. Llenaremos la cápsula con un líquido llamado LCL. No te preocupes, tus pulmones se adecuarán inmediatamente con él. ¿Lista?.

Ella estaba nerviosa pero no le quedaba otra. Se prometía a si misma que ésto lo hacía por Kensuke. "-Por Suzuhara-kun". -¡Lista!.

-Llenando Entry Plug.

-¿Lo logrará?.-Le pregunta Shinji por canal privado a su compañera.

-Einstein dijo una vez "_La vida es como andar en bicicleta. Para mantener el equilibrio debes mantenerte en movimiento"._

_-_Con la única diferencia de que ésto es una "bicicleta" bastante compleja

-Tenle fe.

El Entry Plug de la unidad 04 se llenó. Se iniciaba el proceso de sincronización por primera vez. La sensación fue rara para ella, sintiendo un cosquilleo y seguido a éso una llama azul que se le presentó frente a sus ojos. Ésta se metió lentamente en su pecho hasta desaparecer sintiendo un escalofrío. Luego de eso, el LCL se electroliza permitiéndole la visión paronámica en toda la cabina.

-¿Pero qué rayos?.-Decía Hikari.

-¿Hokari-chan?. ¿Nos escuchas?.

-Si. Eso creo. Ahora todo se volvió transparente aquí. Puedo ver todo.

-Bien es una buena señal. Significa que el proceso de sincronización ha sido exitoso. A tus costados tienes dos mancuernas. Sirven para disparar armas, pero la clave para poder mover tu Unidad Evangelion es simplemente con el pensamiento. Debes pensar que caminas, que extiendes los brazos, que puedes moverte y demás cosas. Anda, intenta mover la mano izquierda.

La unidad 04 aún permanecía en la jaula. Antes de ser liberada lo ideal es cerciorarse de que las funciones básicas de movilidad funcionasen con las conexiones neurales entre la piloto y el Eva o de lo contrario podría pasar a modo Bersek. Ella observa la mano del Eva y trata de imaginarse con el pensamiento que podía moverla y para su sorpresa lo logra.

-Es increíble. Puedo mover la mano derecha con tan solo pensarlo.

-Muy Bien Hikari, ahora prueba con la otra y terminará la prueba.

Ella hace lo mismo con la izquierda y era el mismo efecto.

-Lo hice.

-Excelente. Bien te sacaremos de la jaula. Utiliza el pensamiento no lo olvides.

-Esta bien.-Le responde Hikari.

Un canal de comunicación privado entre los tres pilotos se abre. La que inició fue Asuka.

-Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-Mejor, gracias Asuka-chan.

-Eres toda una revelación. Al igual que el Shinjidiota en su primera vez.

-Oye.-Le dice Shinji con exclamación.

-Era broma. Ja.-Le responde ella de buen humor.

-Bueno chicos basta de juegos. Es hora de acabar con el ángel.

-Desde luego.

-Asuka estas a cargo de la operación. Les explicamos. El ángel se encuentra encima de una zona céntrica de la ciudad. Está intentando destruir las placas de protección con un líquido corrosivo que sale de su parte inferior. Sugerimos que tengan cuidado o de lo contrario la armadura b-type podría dañarse fácilmente.

-Gracias por el consejo Misato-san.-Le responde Asuka. -Bien chicos andando.

-Te seguimos.

En ésta ocasión debido a la falta de energía, las unidades Evangelion fueron reformadas agregándoles una batería de respaldo con media hora de duración en modo normal de uso. Pero el tiempo de uso podría ser menor. Los pilotos fueron alertados y tendrán que ser cautelosos y evitar enormes gastos de energía.

Ingresaron a unos ductos gateando. La idea de Asuka era la de implementar un plan de ataque junto a Shinji. Hikari por su falta de experiencia, aguardaría en la base del tunel y seria ella la que junto con Shinji ayudarían a la piloto de la unidad 02 poder impulsarse hacia arriba para dar con el ángel e intentar vencerlo.

A Hikari y Shinji se les dió un rifle paleta y un escudo.

Cuando llegaron a una de las entradas al exterior de la ciudad, el angel continuaba expulsando el líquido anaranjado. Las paredes del tunel estaban corroidas.

-Cielos. ¿Qué carajo será ésto?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo. Bien tiene que ser ahora o nunca. Shinji, ponte a cubierto en el tunel. Utiliza el escudo y mantente firme en las paredes del ducto. Hikari tú sosten a Shinji con éste cable de acero. Tira de él para que podamos generar envión. Yo lo clavaré en la pared.

-Esta bien.

Shinji se mete en el ducto vertical y con su escudo se protegía del ácido. Asuka se posiciona abajo de él y clava el cable de acero a la pared.

-¡Ahora Hikari!. ¡Tira!.

Ella desde el tunel de acceso tira de ella hasta hacerla tensa. Shinji y Asuka se posicionan sobre ella haciendo equilibrio. Se deslizan por la pared hacía abajo juntando fuerza de empuje y al soltarse de la pared, vuelan hacia arriba y la unidad 01 con su escudo golpea al ángel junto a la unidad 02 y éste tambalea callendose a un costado de la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

Inmediatamente después de eso, ambas unidades se ponen de pie y a cubierto con el escudo de la 01, evitaban el ácido que el angel expulsaba desde su ojo.

-Asuka. ¿Cómo haremos para detenerlo ahora?.

-¡Cuidado!.

Una de las patas del ángel quiso aplastarlos pero esquivaron el golpe. -Eso estuvo cerca.-Dice Asuka relajada.

-Cuánto te apuesto que el núcleo es el gran ojo ése que tiene en la base.

-¿Quieres apostar?. Ja ja ja. Esta bien.

Se escuchaban unos disparos desde el túnel vertical. Era Hikari que disparaba hacia arriba.

-¡Hikari-chan!. ¿¡Qué rayos haces!?.

-Lo siento Asuka-Chan. Se me escapó.

-¡Ten cuidado maldición!.-Le recrimina Asuka.

-¡Otra vez!.

El ángel a toda costa expulsaba el ácido peeo en posición horizontal intentando dañar a las unidades Evangelion. Justo estaba a punto de atacar a la 02, pero Shinji se le interpone con el escudo protegiendo a su compañera.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-Mi turno.

Asuka realiza un movimiento arriesgado con una de las extremidades inferiores hace efecto palanca sobre la espalda del 01 y salta por arriba realizado un giro mortal sacando su cuchillo progresivo con el propósito de clavarselo al ángel en su gran ojo, suponiendo de que se tratase del núcleo.

Cae sobre él y se lo clava en el medio.

Efectivamente como se suponía, era el núcleo y éste muere desintegrandose y pasando a su estado líquido.

-Toma maldito.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Matariel fue el ángel al cuál se enfrentaron los pilotos. Fue el bautismo de fuego para Hikari. Pudo sincronizarse exitosamente con la unidad 04 y formalmente fue asignada como piloto titular ya que Toji estaba recuperándose. Hasta nuevo aviso ella tomaría su lugar. La pareja de pilotos de la 01 y la 02 pudieron con éxito vencer al ángel.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 13**

Habitación de Toji Suzuhara en el hospital de la base.

Luego de la batalla, Hikari fue directo a la habitación de su amigo. Se sentó a su lado ya que éste dormía. Cuando despertó, la ve sentada en una silla al costado de la cama.

-Delegada.

-Toji-kun. ¿Cómo estas?.

-Dolorido, pero mejor.

-¿Dónde te duele?.

-La cabeza. Siento que me da vueltas. Espero pronto salir de aquí.

-¿Te dieron un pronóstico del alta médica?.

-Misato-San me dijo que la doctora Akagi quiere monitorearme por unos días mas y luego me darían el alta.

-¿Tus padres fueron avisados?.

-Si, pero no se les permite la entrada a las instalaciones por seguridad. Solo personal de NERV puede estar aquí.

-Válgame Dios. Que desgraciados.

-Reglas son reglas Delegada.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-Oye Suzuhara-kun, yo piloteé aquella cosa.

-Ah, ¿Te refieres al Eva?.

-Si.

-¿Y cómo te fue?.

-Bien creo. Fue extraño. Esas cosas son raras. Me sentí cómoda. Creí que sería peor. Tenía miedo.

-Mmmm yo también. Sentía algo de temor con lo que me enfrentaría. Pero me dijeron que un ángel tomó posesión de mi unidad.

-¿Recuerdas algo?.

-Poco y nada.

**Mientras tanto en inmediaciones de la ciudad.**

La pareja de pilotos observaban cómo sus unidades eran transportadas por enormes transportes de orugas, similares a la utilizadas por la NASA para transportar naves espaciales. En realidad fueron adquiridas por NERV por préstamo de la NASA.

Los evas estaban apagados y erguidos sobre la base de éstos mismos. Eran transportados a la par con rumbo al geofront.

Shinji estaba recostado en el suelo de la plataforma y su compañera parada junto a él firme y con las manos en la cintura disfrutando del lento paseo.

-Oye Shinji.

-Si.

-Nos merecemos un descanso. ¿Recuerdas que me mencionaste un día de playa?.

-También recuerdo que Misato-San nos prometió un día. Podríamos ir a una playa ¿No?.

Ella sonríe y se arrodilla junto a él. -¡Oye! tienes razón. Hay que intentar de convencer a la "ebria".

**_Minutos después._**

Los tres estaban reunidos en una sala.

-Esta bien chicos. Se lo merecen, veré qué puedo hacer. Tiene que ser un lugar cerca de Tokio-3, en caso de que se presente una oportunidad.

-Tengo carnet de conducir.-Le dice Asuka.

-Oh entonces podemos darte un vehículo asignado.

-Tengo el mío.

-¿De verdad?.

Ella se cruza de brazos. -Así es. Jamas lo he sacado del contenedor pero ha llegado la ocasión.

**_Al día siguiente..._**

En el puerto de Tokio-2, la pareja estaba frente al contenedor que vino en el portaviones que trajo a Asuka y al Eva-02. Estaban vestidos con ropa informal para ir a la playa. Asuka por debajo de su vestido blanco, llevaba puesto una bikini sexy que Shinji desconocía. Él llevaba un short de baño de color azul y una playera blanca.

Deja su bolso en el suelo y se acerca a la puerta para abrir el candado y quitarlo. Al abrir ingresa la luz y se podía observar un objeto de gran tamaño tapado con una funda.

-Mi bebé.

-¿Tú bebé?.-Pregunta él incrédulo.

-Quédate ahí que ya lo saco.

-¿No necesitas unas guías?.

-No hace falta.

Desde su ubicación Shinji observa que se trataba de una camioneta de gran tamaño. Ella lo enciende y su motor V8 biturbo rugía de forma bestial.

-¿Qué rayos es éso?.

Ella arranca el tremendo SUV y sale del contenedor sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Se trataba de un Mercedes Benz G63 con un motor V8 biturbo.

-¿Qué rayos es ésta cosa?.

-Es mi "bebé".

-¿Sabes conducirlo?-Shinji la ve con una imágen de fragilidad. Sus brazos menudos tomando ése gran volante. Su cabellera rojiza y su mirada fuerte, contrastaba con la "bestia" de camioneta que estaba a punto de conducir.

Se ponía de mal humor y la vena de su sien se hinchó. -¿¡Eres idiota!?. ¿Tengo que responderte ésa estúpida pregunta?. ¡Súbete maldición!.

-Ok. ¡Pero conduce con cuidado!.

-¡Lo tendré!.

Shinji sube del lado del acompañante. Asuka corre la camioneta un poco más para poder cerrar el contenedor. Luego de éso, vuelve a montarse en el asiento del conductor cerrando la puerta del contenedor.

-Cinturones.

Ambos se los colocan. Shinji observa que su compañera se sentía cómoda en la butaca y se sentía con total libertad. Pone en D el vehículo y avanza lentamente y ella enfila a la carretera con rumbo a una playa a las afueras de Tokio-3. Unos 150 Km.

Él observa y prestaba atención a la conducción. Ella se ponía unos lentes oscuros y baja la ventanilla. Su cabello se movía por el viento.

-Relájate estamos solos. Quiero un día de playa y sacarme toda ésta "mierda" de rutina a la que estamos acostumbrados.

-Esta bien.-Le responde él también bajando la ventanilla.

Tenían una hora para llegar a destino. Mientras se podía dar alguna charla en el trayecto.

-Oye ¿Sentiste algo en la última batalla?.

-No.-Le responde ella con monotonía. -¿Y tú?.

-Antes.

-¿Cómo que antes?.

-Cuando te salve de aquél "pozo" en el volcán. Oí una voz. Me dijo "La salvaste" o algo así. No lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ella continuó conduciendo y se mantuvo un silencio que duró unos pocos segundos. -Vaya, ¿¡Ahora me lo dices!?.

-¡Lo siento!. Me había olvidado.

-Entonces es cierto maldita sea. Hay almas encerradas en nuestras unidades.

-Oye Asuka. ¿No querías relajarte?.

-Si.

-Entonces sigue conduciendo.

-Tú tocaste el tema.

-¡Bueno ya!. Listo. ¡No mas charla sobre "trabajo".

-Ja. Lo dices como si fuera un trabajo. Somos malditos críos destinados al infortunio con éste tipo de situaciones. ¿Lo sabes?.

-Es que inmediatamente, nos hemos vuelto adultos.

-Estoy emancipada...

-¿Ah si?. No lo sabía.

-Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí Shinji-kun.

-Y ya me he acostado contigo.

-Hemos perdido la virginidad. Éso nos ha transformado en adultos inmediatamente.-Culminaba Asuka.

-¿Te da vergüenza que sea tu novio?.

Ella lo ve de reojo con enojo. -¿¡Éres idiota!?.

-¡Mira al frente!. Me pones nervioso.

-No seas tarado. ¿Me gustas?. Si, pero a veces me sales con esas estúpidas preguntas.

-Entonces te gusto.

-No me gusta que me estén remarcando todo el tiempo la relación que tenemos, como si fueramos dos par de infantes enamorados. Si bien tenemos 14 años, creo que la infancia y la adolescencia se terminaron. No me gusta que me traten como una niña malcriada. Puedo tener un mal carácter pero tú me ayudaste a creer en algo.

Él le sonríe ligeramente. -¿Creer en qué?.

-Que se puede vivir una vida normal independientemente si piloteamos un "robot biomecánico" del tamaño de un edificio de 30 pisos. Así que éste día es nuestro y quiero pasarlo en grande con la persona que le he entregado mi "amistad".

-Hmmm. Ja. Entendí el mensaje sonsa.

-Adorable "Shinjidiota".

Continuaron el trayecto hasta el balneario.

**Geofront.**

Lilith merodeaba por la base. Vió a Kaji en la granja ubicada en inmediaciones de la base, cerca del lago.

Él estaba concentrado y no se percató de su presencia.

-¿De jardinero hoy?.

Él sonríe a espalda de ella queriendo transmitirle simpatía. -Así es. Son mis "pequeños". Los cuido mucho. Me empezó a gustar la jardinería cuando cursaba la facultad. -Ven, te mostraré cómo cortarles las hojas a algunos especímenes para que crezcan como corresponde.

Lilith se acerca a un pequeño bonsái que Kaji cuidaba mucho desde hacía años. -Éste es un bonsái del tipo Zelkova. La cuido desde muchísimo tiempo. Requiere ciertos cuidados ya que sus hojas suelen crecer muy rápido y hay que saber en dónde cortar, para que se rejuvenezca y se mantenga firme.

-¿Y dónde debería cortar?.

-Ven te mostraré.

Kaji tomaba unas tijeras de jardín y le indicaba a Lilith cómo debía cortar las hojas. Parecía que ella disfrutaba la compañía de él y de la actividad.

-¿Lo hago bien?.

-Así es. Bien excelente.

-Gracias.-Se sonroja ella.

-Yo me ocuparé de éstos.

-Jamás creí que ésta forma de vida fuera tan hermosa.

-Las plantas son maravillosas. Sin ellas, nuestra raza se extinguiría junto a otros seres que también son parte de la cadena de supervivencia. Como las abejas por ejemplo.

-¿Las abejas?.

-Si. Ellas son responsables de la polinización. Llevan de un lado a otro el polen y mezclan las propiedades de las flores, ocasionando que más especies continúen creciendo y desarrollándose. De disminuir drásticamente la población de abejas, varias especies de nuestro mundo se extinguirán casi inmediatamente. Sonará ridículo lo que digo, pero la vida es un todo que debe mantenerse contante. Todos somos seres que existimos gracias a que cada especie hace su trabajo para que podamos subsistir. Aportan al mundo el mecanismo biológico necesario para la existencia. De ir desapareciendo especies, cambios drásticos pueden ocasionarse, desde la extinción de un alimento hasta cambios en el clima. Debes saberlo ya que eres la máxima responsable de nuestra existencia.

-Lo irresponsable de nuestra raza. Muu destructiva.

-Bienvenida a nuestro mundo.-Le responde él con sutileza.

Lilith continuaba cortando el Zelkova bajo tutoría de Kaji. -Creo que así esta bien. Si, es suficiente. Gracias Lilith.

-¿Conoces mi verdadero nombre?.

-Así es. Ya sabia quién eras desde hace tiempo de que tomaras posesión sobre Rei. Rei era nada mas que un simple "cascarón" vacío sin sentimientos. Tú eres la imagen y semejanza de la primera raza ancestral, cosa que se puede tornar peligroso si es que tomas la decisión de realizar algo descabellado como "fusionarte" con algunas de las unidades Evangelion. Espero que jamás tengas que hacerlo.

-Pienso lo mismo pero lo tengo bajo control. Ellos ya saben.

-¿Ellos quiénes?.

-Los "Children".

-Ah, Asuka y Shinji y ahora Suzuhara.

-Ellos dos solamente, Toji no es parte de la ecuación.

-¿Ah no?. ¿Y qué pasó?.

-Asuka y Shinji tienen algo en común con sus unidades. Las almas contenidas en ellas, son las de sus madres. Les da un poder excepcional a diferencia de otras unidades que no existen parentesco entre los pilotos y el alma.

-Ah ahora entiendo. El motivo de que sus niveles de sincronización sean elevados, es por eso. El alma contenida es parte de su naturaleza que hace mas compatible su maniobrabilidad.

-Tiene sentido. Es por eso que el Comandante está mas atento a lo que pueda sucederle a la 01 en vez que a la 02.

Kaji se ponía serio y se acerca a ella para verla mejor a sus ojos rojizos. -Sabes que él puede estar usándote para sus propósitos.

-Lo sé pero nuestros propósitos si bien son similares, yo tengo uno con preferencia a que ésto pueda cambiar.

-Mmmm. Mejor no digo nada más. Prefiero no indagar demasiado a ver si descubro cosas que no me gustarían saber.

Lilith sonríe ligeramente. -Tú no debes preocuparte por tu seguridad. No hay nada escrito aún. Es a lo que ustedes llaman destino. Creen en él ciegamente, pero en realidad ustedes son dueños de sus propósitos.

-Interesante reflexión. Bueno creo que he terminado aquí.

Kaji se acomoda su camisa y tomaba sus herramientas de jardinería para retirarse de allí. -Si quieres te encargo la Zelkova. ¿Te gustaría?.

Ella sonríe ligeramente.

-Vaya jamas te he visto sonreír.

-La que no lo hacía era Rei.

-Oh si. Bien quédatela es un obsequio. Solo si me prometes que la cuidarás.

-La cuidaré.

-Entonces es un hecho.

Kaji se retira del jardín y Lilith se llevó el bonsái al apartamento.

Ninguno de los dos se dió cuenta que eran observados por Gendo a la distancia.

"-¿Qué tramará Ryoji Kaji?".

**_Habitación de Toji _****_Suzuhara_**, **_minutos después._**

Junto a Hikari esperaba el parte médico. Se abre la puerta y la que aparece es Ritusko con una planilla en sus manos.

-Hola chicos.

-Doctora Akagi.

Ella se acerca al borde de la cama junto a Hikari que estaba sentada en una silla de cortesía al costado de la cama

-¿Cómo te sientes Hikari?.

-Bien.

-Me alegro. Suzuhara-kun, te daremos el alta y volverás a tu casa. Dimos aviso a tus padres para que te reciban en el instituto. Así que prepara tus cosas para retirarte.

-Gracias doctora.

-¿Tienes un segundo Hokari-chan?.

-Si doctora.

Ambas salen de la habitación mientras Toji preparaba sus pertenencias y se salía de la cama.

En el pasillo, Ritsuko y Hikari conversaban en voz baja.

-¿Sucede algo doctora?.

-Si. Me temo que Suzuhara no podría pilotear la 04. El último análisis reveló que por alguna razón que aún desconocemos, su tipo de ADN es repulsivo a la unidad. Puede ocasionar un efecto contraproducente a la sincronización y el Eva puede descontrolarse. Es por eso que hemos tomado una decisión con respecto a tí. Serás la nueva piloto titular del Evangelion Unidad 04.

Hikari estaba asombrada y alarmada. Sentía que todos sus planes de vida se caían a pedazos porque no era su propósito en la vida.

La expresión de su rostro denota desconcierto e inseguridad, a lo que Ritsuko se dió cuenta enseguida.

-Oye no te sientas mal.

Pero Hikari reacciona de mala manera. -¿¡Es todo!?. ¿¡Éso tenías que decirme!?.-Le dice exasperada.

Ritsuko mostrando firmeza en su rostro, mantenía la calma. -Lo siento Hikari, pero así son las cosas.

Se sentía devastada por dentro. Pensó que tal vez su lugar lo podía ocupar tranquilamente Kensuke, pero tampoco era el camino fácil. Cargar con ése peso emocional, no sería fácil para ella.

-Gracias por el aviso doctora. Ahora debo ayudar a mi amigo a preparar sus cosas. ¿Me permite?.

-Si claro. Adelante.

-Gracias.-Le responde ella de mala gana y volvía a la habitación cerrando la puerta por detrás.

-Es una chica valiente, aunque se que en el fondo no desea hacerlo.

Su teléfono celular sonaba se lo lleva a la oreja atendiendo el llamado

-¿Si?.

-Akagi.

-Comandante.

-Ven inmediatamente a mi oficina. Tenemos que hablar.

-Enseguida.

Ritsuko antes de ir, toca la puerta de la habitación para darle aviso a los dos jóvenes.

Hikari abre la puerta ligeramente. -Si.

-Hokari-chan, debo irme. Le daré indicaciones a un guardia para que los escolten a la superficie y puedan ser llevados al instituto municipal.

-Gracias.

Hikari cierra la puerta violentamente en señal de enojo.

-Vaya que carácter.

Ritsuko se dirige a la oficina de Gendo Ikari. En el trayecto pensaba son respecto al propósito en la vida de Hikari, si verdaderamente la decisión que tomó con respecto a ella, fue la correcta.

Se hicieron varios análisis para descartar cualquier error, pero el análisis final era cierto. La sangre de Toji Suzuhara era incompatible con la Unidad 04. Más allá de que la unidad fue infectada por un ángel, el no haberlo sido pudo haberse ocasionado un efecto colateral ocasionando un modo Berserk. ¿Por qué no opto que Kensuke Aida tomara su lugar?. Debido a su caracter eufórico al tener contacto con una unidad, que también provocaría desequilibrios emocionales. Los resultados de las evaluaciones previas, arrojaron que Hikari Horaki era la mas apta para el pilotaje.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, allí se encontraba también Kozo Fuyutsuki a su lado por detrás del ventanal.

-¿Me buscaba Comandante?.

-Así es. Sientese doctora Akagi.

Ritsuko toma asiento.

-Necesito que me explique por qué el "children" Toji Suzuhara no es apto para el pilotaje de la 04 y en su lugar propuso a Horaki.

-Los resultados del análisis dieron que el ADN de Suzuhara no era compatible con el protocolo Dirac.

El que habla es Kozo. -¿Protocolo Dirac?.

-Así es.

-Eso es nuevo. ¿De qué se trata el protocolo Dirac?.

-Es una serie de pruebas fisiológicas y neurales, que permiten crear un pronóstico de sincronización. Es algo que se estaba llevando a cabo como una prueba piloto para futuros candidatos. Suzuhara fue el primero en ser puesto a prueba. Falló.

-Pero doctora Akagi...

Gendo interrumpe al Vicecomandante levantando ligeramente su mano y acomodándose sus lentes. -Tiene razón. Me había olvidado de ése protocolo. Lo había desarrollado Naoko, pero fue idea de Yui. Jamás lo implementamos con pilotos reales luego de la 00, pero debido a las circunstancias tuvo que hacerlo doctora, buen trabajo.

-Gracias Comandante Ikari.

-Puede retirarse.

Ritsuko se retira de la oficina.

-Ikari, ¿Qué es eso del protocolo Dirac?.

-¿Recuerdas el experimento de Saúl?.

-Mmmmm. Si.

-Bien. El protocolo de Dirac fue el resultado de ése experimento fallido.

Hace años, cuando se empezaron a crear las primeras unidades prototipo de Evangelion, la unidad 00 sufrió un colapso y pérdida de alma debido a que los candidatos no podían sincronizarse correctamente. Se creó un protocolo que en un principio se lo conoció como código Saúl. La prueba consistía en invertir un campo AT y utilizarlo para crear una subdimensión "engañando" el alma alojado en el nucleo del Eva. Éso permitía realizar una simulación de sincronización antes de llevar a cabo uno real. Era como un "experimento de contacto" pero estrechando lazo con el elegido y el alma del donante. Debido a que las unidades 02 y 01 poseen almas que son de parentesco con sus elegidos, el protocolo no es necesario. Pero en una unidad de la cuál el alma es un donante desconocido, se requiere que se efectúe.

Si bien Hikari sincronizó correctamente con la unidad y no efectuó el protocolo, se aprovechó para conocer si efectivamente Toji Suzuhara era compatible. El resultado fue "Nulo".

**Playa artificial.**

La pareja de pilotos llegaron al balneario de Sukura. Se trataba de una playa artificial pero muy bien recreada y con unas instalaciones, que incluían un hotel con manantial y pileta.

Asuka estacionó en un sitio de aparcamiento y descendieron de la camioneta.

-Llegamos.-Dice ella con una sonrisa.

Shinji toma su mochila y cierra la puerta del lado del acompañante. Asuka corre ligeramente hasta una baranda y se asoma para vislumbrarse con la arquitectura del balneario, la playa y el agua cristalina. Sus ojos azules se cristalizan de la emoción y sus ojos se volvieron grandes al estilo kawaii.

-¡Ayyyy!. ¡Siiiiii!. ¡Mirá ésto Shinji-kun!.

Él se acerca a la baranda y también lo ve. -Justo como lo imaginaba.

-¿Lo conoces?.

-Oí hablar de éste balneario. Es hermoso.

-¡Vamos a registrarnos!.

Ella lo toma de la mano jalándolo hacía ella.

Llegaron a la recepción luego de descender por unas escalinatas. Se acercaron a una barra y tocan la campana.

-Ya voy.-Decía el empleado.

-Ésto será bueno.-Decí Asuka entusiasmada.

Un empleado joven se acerca a la recepción amablemente. -Buenos días, bienvenidos a Sukura. ¿Tienen reservas?.

-¡Si!. A nombre de NERV.

-Veamos.

El empleado buscaba en la computadora. -Aquí lo encontré. Por lo visto son tres personas.

-Estupendo... ¿!Qué!?. ¿¡Treeees!?.-Grita Asuka.

-Si. Son tres.

Ella se abalanza sobre la pantalla de la computadora. -¿¡Y quién es el tercero!?.

-¡Ohhhhh vaya!. Que hermoso lugar.-Se escuchó una voz femenina conocida.

Asuka hacía movimientos raquíticos y su rostro se deforma en sentido caricaturesco dándose vuelta. Detrás de ellos, estaba Misato quien llevaba puesto unos short de jean ajustados, una blusa sin mangas que remarcaba sus prominentes pechos y una gafas de sol. En una de sus manos sostenía un bolso y llevaba puestas unas sandalias de color amarillo.

-¡Oh Misato-san!. Que sorpresa.-Saludaba Shinji.

-¿¡¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ÉSTO!!?. ¡Exijo una explicación!.

-¿¡Qué te crees pedazo de boba!?. ¿¡Qué me perdería la diversión!?. ¡Además no pueden hospedarse!. Son menores de edad.

-¡Estoy emancipada estúpida ebria!.

-Si pero un pequeño detalle, A S U K A C H A N.-Le responde Misato deletrandole su nombre. -Shinji es menor de edad mas allá de que tú no lo seas. Se llamaría secuestro con adulterio y violación carnal, con una pena de cadena perpetua. Así sona las reglas en Japón.

-Creo que tiene razón.-Le dice Shinji a su novia.

-¡Estupido Shinjidota!. ¡Soy tu maldita novia maldición!. ¿¡No puedes ser "guarro alfa" alguna vez en maldita vida!?. Ella se acerca a él y lo toma del cuello de su playera acercando su rostro. -¡Quería pasar tiempo contigo!.

-Pasarán tiempo juntos, mientras su tutora esté presente. Además la reservación la hice yo. Ustedes solo diviértanse.

-Me imagino que somos solamente nosotros tres. ¿No?.-Pregunta la pelirroja molesta.

-Si claro.

-¡Mas te vale!. ¿Y dormiremos en habitaciones separadas?.

-Yo tendré mi habitación. Ustedes la suya.

-¿Ves Asuka?. No es tan grave.

-¡No fastidies!. ¿¡Oiste!?.-Le dice Asuka de mala gana a Misato.

En ése instante se aparece de la nada Penpen quién había venido con su dueña.

-Ah perdón. Somos cuatro. Un pequeño polison se nos sumó.

-¡No puede ser!.-Decía Asuka tirándose al suelo apenada en sentido caricaturesco. Shinji se tomaba la mano con la nunca y reía.

Penpen perfila al joven piloto acercándose a él y abre sus alas para ser cargado en señal de cariño.

-Oh quieres que te cargue. Está bien.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Asuka inmediatamente se levanta como un resorte. -¡Oye ecologista animal!. ¡Se supone que yo sería tu atención!.

-Tú también Asuka.

Ella se acerca a él y se trepa en su espalda. -¡Entonces cárgame a mi también!.-Le dice Asuka con celos.

-¡Eres pesada!.-Sufría Shinji poniendo caras extrañas y de dolencia en sentido caricaturesco.

-¡CÁRGAME O TE ARRANCO LA PIEL MALDITO SHINJIDIOTA!.-Asuka se le ponía todos los pelos erizados y sus ojos estaban rectos y amarillos de enojo deformando todo su cuerpo en sentido caricaturesco.

Mientras ellos dos peleaban, su tutora se apenaba. -Oh Dios, ésto no fue una buena idea que digamos.

**_Minutos después._**

Ya en la playa y todo el equipo puesto, incluyendo una gran sombrilla, tres reposeras y tres lonas sobre la arena, el trío disfrutaba de la brisa del mar. El complejo Sukura era artificial, pero muy bien logrado emulando perfectamente las condiciones de una playa natural. Frente a ellos el océano Pacífico hacia su trabajo.

Asuka se había puesto previamente protector solar y estaba bajo los rayos del sol recostada boca abajo. Su bikini era modesta y de color negra, pero sexy. Le quedaba bastante bien y su buen físico envidiable para su edad se robaba las miradas de algunos jóvenes de su edad al igual que Misato con su cuerpo también atlético con una bikini mas osada de color violeta y recostada boca arriba, también tomando sol.

Shinji por su parte con sus short azules y su cuerpo menudo y sin musculatura, era uno mas del montón pero se las arreglaba para estar cómodo. Estaba en la orilla junto a Penpen entretenidose.

-Vamos nada tú puedes. Vamos pequeño.

Penpen tenía un dilema. No sabía nadar y le aterraba el hecho de meterse en el mar. Shinji lo alza abrazándolo y se adentra de a poco hasta la altura de su cintura.

-Penpen, vamos estoy contigo. Te ayudaré a nadar.

El pobre pingüino hacía lo que podía, pero estaba muy nervioso. Jamás había tenido contacto con el agua del mar. Se abalanza sobre Shinji asustado y lo abrazaba para no ser soltado temblando.

-Oh tranquilo, calma. Ven, te ayudaré. Intentaremos de vuelta ¿Quieres?.

Él le responde con un sonido en respuesta positiva.

Asuka se reincorpora lentamente dándose la vuelta y observando la escena.

-¿Qué hacen los dos allí cerca de la orilla?.

Se pone de pie y a pasos rápidos se acerca a la orilla. Sus pies eran mojados por las cálidas aguas del Pacífico.

-¡Ey!. ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?.

Shinji la escucha. -Ven ayúdame. Le estoy enseñando a nadar.

Ella se mete y se acerca a su posición. -¿A nadar?.

-Si. El pobre jamas tuvo contacto con el agua.

-Mmmm. Déjamelo a mí. A ver pingüino, ven conmigo.

Penpen se ponía nervioso y no quería estar con Asuka. -Creo que le asustas.

-¡Grrrrr!. ¡Oye pedazo de "pollo frito"!. ¡Si no me haces caso te desplumaré y te asaré en jugo!.-Le dice ella con su típico temperamento.

-Oye Asuka, no lo pongas nervioso.

-¡No seas idiota!. Ven, dámelo.

-Ok.

Penpen era pasado a los brazos de Asuka. -Tranquilo ésto es así.

Ella se sumergue sosteniendolo de la panza para que mantenga flote. -¡Bien ahora patalea y con tus alas manten el flote!.

Penpen le hacía caso a la pelirroja y su técnica funcionaba. Él podía nadar levemente pero siendo asistido por ambos.

-¡Vamos Penpen!. ¡Tú puedes házlo!.-Le arengaba Shinji.

Él animal mantenía flote y nadaba bien. Asuka lo suelta por debajo y sale del agua.

-¡Asuka!. ¡Penpen está nadando!.

-Ja, fue fácil. Era solo terminar con sus miedos.

El pingüino alegre nadaba felizmente por el mar. Daba vueltas alrededor de ellos. -¡Genial!. Gracias Asuka.

-De nada Shinji-kun. Ahora podemos disfrutar. ¡Nademos!.

-Esta bien.

El trío nadaba cerca de la orilla. Penpen los seguía. Jugaban en el agua alegremente.

Misato ve toda la escena a la distancia.

"-Se necesitaba un descanso así. Lo disfrutan y éso me enorgullece. Han pasado por tanto que aún así les queda fortaleza de seguir adelante. Sus infancias fueron complicadas pero se complementan perfectamente. Se quieren a su manera y se protegen mutuamente. Son mi orgullo chicos, sigan así."

Shinji le salpicaba agua a su compañera.

-¡Ay!. Ja ja ja. Ahora mi turno.

-¡Espera!.

Ella se abalanza sobre él haciéndole cosquillas. -¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!. ¡No puedo mas!. ¡Asuka!. Ja ja ja.

-Siii. Tienes cosquillas.

Penpen se posa sobre Shinji y juega con la pareja.

Antes de ingresar al agua, Asuka dejó sus clips nerviosos en la lona. Misato sentía unas vibraciones. Al principio supuso que se trataba de algún teléfono celular que estaba en modo vibración, pero observa que se trataban de los clips nerviosos que la pelirroja dejó allí. Los toma y sentía que vibraban. Ella desconocía aquella funcionalidad de la vibración, que advertían la presencia de un patrón azul.

-¿Por qué vibran?.

Los chicos estaban divirtiéndose y Misato estaba confundida. Sintió una sombra detrás de ella y se da vuelta inmediatamente.

La que estaba parada por detrás era Lilith.

-Oh ¿Tú también te nos sumarás Lilith?.

Ella llevaba puesto un traje de baño deportivo reglamentario del instituto.

-Así es Katsuragi.

-¿No tienes bikini?.

-Rei era muy austera y sólo encontré ésto. Me queda bien gracias.-Le responde ella sonriente.

Mientras el trío sale del agua luego de la diversión. Asuka no llega a ver que Lilith se encontraba allí pero nota una segunda presencia.

-¿Quién será?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Mmm. Creo que...oh oh.

-¡¿Qué?!.

Asuka esprinta en dirección a la sombrilla y sus ojos se tornan rojos de furia. -¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?.

-Oh hola Asuka.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí "diosa celestial" del averno?.

-¿Quieres que te transforme en LCL?.-Le dice ella desafiandola.

Asuka pega su rostro al de ella mostrándole sus dientes. -¡Te reto a que lo hagas desgraciada!.

-No me subestimes "cabra".

-¿Cabra?.

-Oigan chicas, tranquilas. Dejen de pelear.-Se mete Misato en el medio separandolas.

-Hmmm. Encima que poco gusto que tienes. Llevas puesto el traje de baño del instituto.

-Fue lo único que encontré entre las pertenencias de Rei.

-Pufff.

-Oye Asuka. ¡Basta!.-Le dice Shinji en un tono molesto.

-¿¡Y tú que dices Shinjidota!?. ¡Al final todo esto resultó ser un fiasco!. Primero se suma la "ebria", luego el "pollo frito" y ahora la "Diosa celestial". ¡Ésto es el colmo!. ¡Me iré a caminar sola!.-Gritaba Asuka de bronca.

-Pues vete, nadie te necesita.-Le recrimina Lilith. -Además.-Ella se acerca a Shinji tomándolo del brazo, éste se sonroja -Puedo pedirte prestado a tu compañerito así me ayuda a elegir bikinis en el local del balneario.

-Eeeehhhhh. No sé, creo que no es una buena idea Lilith.

-Creo que si. Vayan los dos.-Les dice Misato.

-¡Ni loca te dejaré a Shinji que te acompañe!. ¡Iremos los tres!.

-Entonces vayan los tres.-Corrije Misato.

-¡Maldita sea!. Quería un día a solas con Shinji y se sumó gente de mas. ¡Vamos!. No me hagan cambiar de parecer.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

Con autorización de NERV y gracias a su tutora, la pareja se toma dos días libres en un complejo manantial con playa. Kaji le regala a Lilith un bonsai de especie Zelkova. Ritsuko a raíz de sus investigaciones y por medio de un protocolo para determinar la compatibilidad con el Eva 04, dió como resultado que el ADN de Suzuhara no es compatible con la unidad, lo cuál tornaría peligroso la sincronización.

En su remplazo, iría Hikari. Ella no se lo toma a bien la repentina decisión.

Misato se les une a la pareja de pilotos en el descanso y Asuka se enoja bastante. Luego de la nada aparece Lilith con ellos y su rabia aumentó.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 14**

En el complejo se encontraba una tienda de ropa de baño. Lilith pretendía comprar una de estilo bikini. El trío ingresa al local.

-Shinji. Si le llegas a ver aunque sea un pezón a la "Diosa Celestial", te juro que no la pasarás muy bien que digamos.-Le dice ella cínicamente con una sonrisa diabólica con celos.

-¿Prefieres que te lo vea a tí?.-Le responde él de forma osada con una leve bofetada en su trasero.

Ella se asombra. -¡Shinji!.-Se sonroja.

-Ja ja. Tranquila, tú te encargarás de ayudarla.

-Claro la idea es que tú seas mis ojos Asuka-chan.

-¡No me presiones Lilith o de lo contrario te haré elegir un traje de baño que tal vez no quede en tono contigo!.

-Se que lo harás muy bien.

-Buenos días. ¿Qué desean?.-Se acercó una empleada del local a atenderlos.

-Oh hola. Una bikini para ella.-Le dice Asuka.

-Bien, dime ¿Cuál modelo buscas?.

Lilith ve todas las prendas colgadas en los armarios abiertos con etiquetas detallando sus talles y además del precio.

Ella toma uno de allí para probarse.

-Oye toma mas de uno por si te interesa.-Le indica Asuka.

-Me interesa éste por ahora.-Le responde.

La bikini era de color rosa con algunos oramentos interesantes que estaban a tono y conjugaban bien. Hasta Asuka se sorprendió.

-Mmm. Creo que es buena elección. Anda pruebatelo.

-¿No quieres acompañarme al vestidor?. No sé cómo ponermelo.

-¿¡Ahhhh!?.

Asuka se asombra por los dichos de Lilith. Se sonroja y mostraba una expresión de incomodidad.

-¿¡Estás loca!?. ¡Pru..pruébalo tú!. Y me avisas.

-Mmmm.-Ella se apena sosteniendo las prendas con vergüenza.

-Oye Asuka, creo que te está pidiendo ayuda. Si fuera mujer, la ayudaría.

-¡Shinji!, es que...¡Oohhhh!. Esta bien. Maldita sea. ¡Ven!, vamos.-Ella la toma del brazo a rastras y se metían en un vestidor.

Shinji y la vendedora se miraban entre ellos.

-¿Son amigos?.

-Ehhh digamos que algo así. Ja ja.-Él se ponía nervioso rascándose su nuca y emitiendo una risa nerviosa.

-Claro. Igual me refiero a ellas dos.

-Siii. Ellas son amigas.

En el vestidor Asuka y Lilith estaban en un espacio minúsculo.

-Maldición Diosa celestial, me estás haciendo pasar un mal momento.

-Es solo un segundo. Me quitaré el traje de baño deportivo.

-Hazlo.

Ella se lo quitaba y quedaba al desnudo. Asuka la ve de reojo de espaldas y le llama la atención lo blanca y delicada que parecía su piel.

-Eres muy blanca.

-Si. Necesito un bronceado. Anda ayúdame con el sostén.

-Esta bien. Como si tuvieras unos prominentes pechos como la "ebria".

-¿Quién es la ebria?.

-Misato.

-¿Y es ebria?.

-Se excede con la bebida y éso me irrita, pero ya me he acostumbrado. Anda avísame hasta donde te ajusto.

Lilith se ajustaba el sostén hasta el punto que se sentía cómoda con él. -Creo que ahí está bien.

-Te ataré. Mantente quieta.

Asuka le hacía el nudo y estaba lista. Abre la cortina del vestidor para que ella pudiera verse en el espejo.

-¿Y qué opinas?.

Lilith se veía en todos lados, de adelante, de espaldas mirando por detrás de su hombro y demás. Se ajustaba la parte de abajo que si bien le quedaba bien, no le remarcaba muchos los cantos de su trasero.

-Creo que me gusta. ¿Shinji-kun que opinas?.

-¿¡Eeehhh!?. ¿¡Yo!?.

Asuka le clava la mirada de hierro esperando una respuesta que no fuera algo que a ella le molestase.

-Cre...creo que bien.

-Gracias. ¿Y tú "segunda"?.-Le pregunta ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Segunda?. Grrrr...esta bien. Te queda bien.

Asuka era sincera al igual que Shinji. La bikini era bonita y se ajustaba bien a su menudo cuerpo.

-Ok me la llevo.

-Esta bien. Llévatela puesta.-Le dice la vendedora.

-Oh, gracias.-Le responde Lilith.

Ella toma un pequeño bolso y pregunta el precio, pero se sorprendió de antemano que Asuka se interpusiera frente a ella.

-Espera pagaré yo.

-¿Asuka?.

-Si. ¡No me hagas cambiar de parecer antes que me arrepienta Diosa celestial!.

Shinji se asombra por la repentina actitud de su compañera, en ofrecerse a pagarle la bikini a Lilith. Tal vez ella la consideraba una persona grata, más allá de su particular existencia. Sus sentimientos ocultos de a poco salían a la luz.

"-Vaya Asuka. Me sorprendes".

-El precio es de 2180 Yenes.

-Esta bien.

Ella le entrega una tarjeta de crédito, emitida por el Deutsche Bank.

La vendedora se sorprende. -Vaya, ¿De dónde eres?.

-Alemania.

La empleada hace el cobro de la prenda y le facilita una bolsa para que Lilith guarde el traje de baño del instituto. Se salieron del local y estaban volviendo a la sombrilla.

Durante la caminata se dió una charla.

-Asuka, gracias.

-No me lo agradezcas o sentiré que te debo algo.

-No me debes nada. Desde ya agradezco mucho el obsequio, creo que no estoy acostumbrada a éste tipo de agasajo.

En el fondo la alemana sentía lástima por ella. Si bien su carácter era particular, tenía un gran corazón bondadoso. En el fondo sonreía y se sentía bien por lo que hizo. -Que lo disfrutes.

-Que amable eres Asuka.

-Si si, no me fastidies. ¡Ahora quiero volver a la sombrilla!. No perdamos tiempo. Te aconsejaría que te pongas protector solar.

-Shinji puede ponerme.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!.

-¿No sería extraño que me pusiera alguien del mismo sexo?.

-Ahhh.

Asuka se molestaba por sus dichos. Ella tenía razón y quedaría incómodo si ella le pusiese protector solar a Lilith.

-Shinji.

-¿Si?.

-Si le llegas a tocar algo indebido, tu "amigo" desaparecerá.

Él se tomaba su entrepierna con sus manos. -¡No lo digas de ése modo!. Ya me duele.

Luego de una caminata llegan a la sombrilla. El cielo estaba celeste y el sol radiante. La mayoría de los transeúntes allí presentes, o estaban metidos en el mar o bajo la sombra.

Misato los ve venir. -Vaya que linda que estás Lilith.

-Gracias Katsuragi.

-Ah ah ah. Para tí soy Misato-san. ¿Si?.

-Mmm esta bien.

-Misato-san. ¿Puedes ponerle protector?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Mmmm. Creo que éso es trabajo para un hombre.

-¡El "pollo frito" se lo puede poner!.-Le dice Asuka. -¿No es así?.

Ella ve a Penpen con una mirada fija y seria, a lo que él se escapa hacia el mar.

-Miren ya "nada". Mejor me voy con él.-Les dice Shinji a punto de levantarse e irse, a lo que Lilith utilizando uno de sus poderes siquicos lo detiene.

-Shinji-kun. Me gustaría que tú me pusieras protector. ¿Quieres?.-Le dice ella con una voz serena y a la vez sensual.

-No puedo moverme.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?. ¡Lo tienes como rehén!.-Le grita Asuka en modo chibi.

-Se que él es decente. No lo amenaces.

-Uff. Maldición. Ya sueltalo.

Lilith lo libera de su poder y él cae al suelo.

Minutos después, Shinji estaba listo para untarle protector solar en su espalda. Exhala una nubecita amarilla en señal de vergüenza.

-Bien, empezaré.

-Anímate no será tan grave.

Asuka de la nada había conseguido un bat en sentido cómico y estaba lista de partirle la cabeza, en caso de algún acto de perversión.

Él le unta su espalda con delicadeza hasta el lomo y la parte alta de la cola.

-Bien Shinji ahora mis glúteos.

-¿¡Eeeehh!?. ¡Pero puedes hacerlo tú!.-Le indica Shinji a Lilith.

-Él tiene razón. No seas abusiva y pervertida del otro mundo.-Le dice Asuka.

Lilith le toca con su dedo índice el tobillo y ésta se tranforma en LCL y su bikini de color negra quedó en el suelo enchastrado.

-¡AHHHHHHHH! ¿¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!?.-Grita Misato desesperada con cara de terror y los ojos saliendo de sus órbitas en sentido caricaturesco.

-Ya me harté de sus quejas de simples mortales. O me pones protector o inicio el "tercero".

-¡No no no no no!. Ok ok ok. Vuelve a la normalidad a Asuka por favor.-Le dice el joven piloto con desesperación.

-Esta bien. Pero cumple con tu palabra Shinji-kun.

Lilith vuelve a la normalidad a Asuka y ésta se encuentra desnuda frente a todos.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!. ¿¡Qué rayos pasó!?.-Gritaba la alemana intentando taparse sus partes.

-Ven Asuka te ayudaré a ponerte tu bikini.

-Shinji-kun continúa por favor.-Le dice Lilith

-Ésto es incómodo. ¡No lo puedo creer!.

Él se pone un poco de protector solar en una de sus palmas, lo suficiente para untarle los glúteos a Lilith. Apoya sus manos en ellos y le realizaba unos masajes.

-Aaaahh. Que rico y relajante. Eres bueno para ésto.

Paso siguiente continuaba con sus piernas y finalizaba.

-Listo terminé.-Le responde él sonrojado.

-Gracias Shinji-kun, eres adorable.

Creo que iré a la orilla a refrescarme los pies.

-Ve.

El joven piloto caminaba hacia la orilla y sentía el agua mojar sus pies y los tobillos mientras se concentraba en el horizonte.

Las otras dos mujeres volvieron a la sombrilla minutos después y Asuka se dirigió hasta la posición de él. Siente que alguien lo empuja levemente como si fuera un juego de niños.

-Llegaste.

-La mocosa celestial me "derritió".

-¿Qué sientes cuando Lilith te transforma en LCL?.

-Es difícil explicarlo. Es como si te desmayaras y en un instante recobras el conocimiento. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que después de ésto, a uno se les acomodan las ideas.

-Se nota, estabas irritable. Ahora estás más tranquila.

-Si un poco. Pero ya sabes por qué. Quería estar contigo solamente.

-Ven vayamos a caminar.-Le dice él extendiendole la mano con una sonrisa.

La pareja caminaba por la orilla como unos enamorados tomados de la mano. El sol hacía su trabajo de que el día fuera mas placentero para todos allí.

-Oye Asuka-chan. Cuéntame un poco sobre ti. Tu vida, dónde naciste. Se que eres de procedencia alemana, pero no sé en qué lugar de allí naciste.

-Nací en Hamburgo. Mi madre es de ascendencia Japonesa-Alemana. Mi padre era Estado Unidense, es por eso que tengo algunos rasgos asiáticos pero tengo mas sangre Alemana que Japonesa. Si bien mi infancia fue un poco infeliz, luego me las arreglé para estar bien. Cuando me enteré que sería la piloto de la 02, allí mi destino cambió. Participé de un programa para jóvenes prodigios para terminar la escuela. Tuve que adelantar materias y después gané un título universitario. Aún así sigo siendo una torpe niña ofuscada con un carácter difícil de llevar. Creo que todo cambió cuando te conocí.

Jamás me imaginé que te gustaría. Pensé que me odiabas y no sabía que pensar. Hasta que le contaste a Suzuhara y Aida que te gustaba.

-¿Alguna vez te gusté?.

-¿Desde que te ví?

-Si.

-Bueno...un poco.-Ella sonroja. -Creo que te lo había dicho. Que Kaji te había mencionado.

-¿Él te gustó?.

-Mmmm. Tal vez pero después me di cuenta que era muy chica para él, que debía concentrarme en alguien de mi edad. Y llegaste a mi vida. Quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Si claro.

Ella se le pone frente a él y lo abraza. -No te separes de mí.-Le susurra en su oreja.

-No te dejaré, te lo prometí.

-¡Bien!.-Le sonríe ella pulgar hacia arriba.

Continuaban la caminata. -¿Sabes conducir?.

-No.

-Podría enseñarte a conducir "mi bebé".

-No se, tal vez cometa un error y lo choque.

-Eres un piloto de Evangelion y ¿me dices que te resultaría difícil conducir un Mercedes?.

-Son cosas completamente diferentes; en una te puedes "matar" fácilmente y en otra si algo sale mal, también pero por lo menos hay mas control.

-Ja ja ja. Me haces reir adorable "Shinjidiota".

-Oye.-Le recrimina él.

-Te lo dije con halago.-Le sonríe ella abrazándolo de un brazo.

-¿Algún día nuestras vidas seran normales?.

-Creo que si. ¡Oye!.

-¿Si?.

Ella se le pone enfrente suyo. -Quiero que me toques una partitura.

-¿Con mi violonchelo?. Mmmm. Estoy un poco oxidado. No toco desde hace por lo menos dos años. Aunque podría intentarlo.

Ella le sonríe y lo abraza por detrás del cuello. -Pués anímate. No seas tímido.

Él le sonríe también y se sonroja, la ve por unos segundos y choca suavemente su frente con la de ella, en señal de aprecio y se dan un ligero beso a sus labios. Acto seguido disfrutan la vista del mar.

-No entiendo por qué le dicen que es una playa artificial.

-Ésta era una zona de acantilados y hubo obras en toda la costa para crear éstos balnearios y complejos con playas artificiales.

-Por ser artificial está bastante bien lograda. Volvamos a la sombrilla.

-De acuerdo.

**Mientras tanto en el Geofront.**

Gendo estaba en reunión con el comité de instrumentalización humana de SEELE.

-Entonces el segundo clon de Rei fue poseído por el alma de Lilith. Ikari, ¿Cómo estas seguro si realmente se trata de su alma y no de una simulación?.

-¿Me están subestimando?. De ser un "Dummy" simulado, no podría manifestar los poderes de un ángel.

-El alma es de Lilith. Reprimiste sus sentimientos para que no los manifestara y aún así siendo portadora de su alma, ella tomó conciencia sobre si misma.

-La tengo bajo control. Por ahora su comportamiento es normal pero con nosotros se ha vuelto muy hostil, salvo con Shinji. Ella tiene poderes muy sorprendentes y es por eso que he decidido congelar al Eva 00 ya que era la única que podía pilotearlo.

-¿Qué tipo de poderes?.

-Puede manifestar los campo AT e invertirlos. Mi mayor temor es que pretenda fusionarse con la 01 y la 02. De poder hacerlo, alcanzaría la evolución total o parcial de la raza ancestral y éso podría desencadenar un "tercer impacto".

-Si tiene contacto con Nagisa será como una olla a presión a punto de estallar.

Gendo al escuchar el nombre del presunto "quinto elegido", emite una expresión con desconcierto. -¿Lo traerán aquí?.

-Aún no será necesaria su presencia allí. Pero en la medida que los posibles encuentros se compliquen, no dudaremos en enviarlo.

-Prefiero que no.-Le responde Gendo a uno de los miembros.

-Ikari otros "Children" están combatiendo en distintos países. Algunos ángeles aparecen en distintos lugares del planeta. El último avistamiento fue en la Isla de Pascua.

Resulta que posiblemente haya otra "luna" oculta en algún lugar de Sudamérica.

-No me extrañaría. Sudamérica en el pasado ha sido un continente con demasiadas incógnitas sin resolver y con antiguos imperios que idolatraban a "Dioses".

-Necesitamos una nueva expedición. Éste es el mapa de las últimas frecuencias que detectamos a lo largo de toda la Cordillera de los Andes.

El comité le envía un mapa de toda Sudamérica. Gran parte de la cordillera y en 2 países cruciales, se mostraban frecuencias de patrón azul en una región en particular.

**_El altiplano andino._**

Fuyutsuki miraba de reojo a su responsable directo. En esa misma charla también se encontraba Ritsuko.

-Les enviaremos el informe de monitoreo.

-Esta bien.

La reunión terminó y los monolitos pasaron a stand by.

La oficina se iluminó y en la gran mesa se encontraban Gendo, Kozo y Ritsuko.

Ella se acomoda sus lentes y leía el informe de SEELE.

-Vaya jamás hubieramos imaginado que precisamente en el altiplano, podría existir una "luna".

-Entonces ésto da a entender que nuestro planeta además de tener a Adán y Lilith, ¿Existe un tercero?.

-Nuestro mundo ya es demasiado retorcido. No me extraña nada. Todo tiene sentido.-Le responde Gendo a sus colegas.

Él se pone de pie y suspira. -Debemos organizar una expedición a Sudamérica e identificar el sitio exacto de éste posible "contenedor".

-Tal vez podríamos usar a Lilith. Sería mas fácil de identificar el lugar.-Les sugiere Ritsuko.

-¿Ella está con los pilotos?.

-Si. Estan en un viaje de descanso.

-Mmm. El viaje que le autoricé a la capitana Katsuragi.-Dice molesto Gendo.

-Necesitaban un descanso comandante. Se lo merecían.-Le responde Kozo amablemente a lo que Gendo sonríe ligeramente.

-Un descanso. Tal vez nosotros también necesitemos descansar algún día. Primero los angeles, luego la posible ubicación de un "tercer" contenedor en Sudamérica.

-¿Cómo es la situación política allí?.-Pregunta Kozo a Ritsuko.

-No es de lo mejor. Uno de ellos está bajo una guerra civil. Y si la "luna" llega a encontrarse en Argentina sería complicado llevar a cabo una expedición.

-¿Argentina está en guerra civil?.-Pregunta Gendo sorprendido.

-Hace unos meses. El gobierno de turno debido a las causas de corrupción y a una crisis social y económica, fue derrocado. Existen dos bandos que se estan matando entre ellos.

-Luego del segundo impacto, la mitad de la Patagonia quedó bajo el agua según tengo entendido. Y los recursos son escasos en éste lugar del planeta. Es tierra arrasada.-Menciona Kozo.

-Que país inviable. Igual no me preocupa demasiado. Podremos ingresar si les agregamos como excusa que pretendemos realizar una investigación del suelo para un futuro desarrollo local . ¿Quién es el líder actual?.

-Hay un presidente interino.

-Hablaremos con el consulado argentino en Tokio-2 para transmitirle nuestro interés y preparemos un plan de desembarco allí.

-Bien.

-Necesito imágenes de satélite actuales y que las compares con las que nos envió SEELE.

-Si señor.-Le responde Ritsuko.

Ella se retira de la sala. Gendo y Kozo se quedan conversando a solas.

-El altiplano. Ja. Que irónico ¿no crees?.

-La última vez fue en la Antártida. No es casualidad. Posiblemente las dos lunas cayeron muy cerca una de la otra.

-Gendo a veces pienso que ésta raza ancestral hizo todo a propósito.

Él sonríe ligeramente en su posición que lo caracteriza. Con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyando su mentón en ellas. Se pone de pie.

-De encontrar una "tercer semilla" ¿De qué tipo sería?.

-Una gran incógnita hasta no llegar allí.

-Hagamos los preparativos. Katsuragi y Akagi estarán al mando ante nuestra ausencia, por si nuevos angeles llegasen a la ciudad.

**_Horas más tarde en el complejo._**

La zona de manantiales de aguas termales, estaban separadas por una gran pared de madera. De un lado las mujeres y del otro lado los hombres.

Shinji estaba relajado bajo el agua y desnudo junto a Penpen. Podía sentir cómo el agua le relajaba todo su cuerpo.

-Ahhhh. Ésto es muy bueno. Me gusta.

El pingüino por su parte también se sentía relajado y éste emitía sonidos demostrando que también lo estaba.

-Oye Penpen. ¿Te sientes bien?.

Él lo observa y emite un sonido y un gesto con su ala saludándolo. Daba a entender que estaba bien.

-Entonces es un si. Bien por ti pequeño.

Del otro lado de la medianera, estaban Misato, Lilith y Asuka también disfrutando del momento de paz.

-Que rico. Ésto si que es hermoso. Encima para colmo seguramente Shinji lo tiene para él solo.-Menciona Asuka.

-Relájate seguro él está bien.

Ella se acerca a la medianera. Podía escucharse sus voces desde el otro lado.

-¡Oye! Shinji. ¿Puedes oirnos?.

Él escucha la voz de su compañera. -¡Te oigo!.

-¿No estan muy solos allí?. ¿Necesitan compañía?.

-Estamos bien Asuka. Gracias.

-Grrr. Mocoso.-Dice ella en voz baja.

-Tengo que ir al baño.-Ella se sale de la pileta y se pone su bata que era de un estilo similar al de un kimono de estilo furisode pero adaptado como si fuera una bata. Se puso unas sandalias. En realidad mintió. Era para pasar al otro lado de la medianera y ver a su amado a solas.

Cuando llega a la pileta lo ve relajado y con los ojos cerrados. Ella lo ve desde arriba.

-Hola.

Shinji al escuchar su voz, abre sus ojos.

-Asuka. ¿Qué haces aquí?. Es el baño masculino.

-Si no hay nadie. Además éste casualmente es para parejas y estás tu sólo.-Le dice ella a modo de burla.

-¿¡Qué!?. Oh maldición. Me equivoqué. Ahora entiendo por qué estoy solo. Seguro que deben haber parejas que quieran usarlo.

-Espera.

Ella se quita su kimono y desnuda se mete a la pileta.

-¡Asuka!. ¿¡Qué haces!?.

Ella le tapa la boca. -Cállate estúpido o quieres que nos descubran.

Ella no sabía que Penpen se encontraba por allí nadando. Éste sale del agua violentamente a espalda de ellos. Toma una toalla, y en un acto cómico se seca y se retira de allí haciéndole una burla a ambos demostrando malestar de dejarlos solos.

-Ese "pollo frito", me las pagará algún día.

-Asuka ,¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿Qué hago aquí?. ¿¡Eres idiota!?. Soy tu novia maldición. Quería verte.

-No puedes dejarme en paz un minuto.

-Nioo.-Le dice ella a modo de burla.

-Ahhhh. Ok. ¿Qué quieres hacer?. No creo que podamos hacer mucho aquí.

-¿Ah no?.-Le dice ella en un tono sensual.

Ella le mete su mano y se la apoya en la entrepierna.

Él salta inmediatamente. -Ay no.

-Ja ja ja. Ella se pone delante de él y se abre de piernas sentándose en su regazo. -Oh Shinji-kun. Vamos bésame. Quiero sentir tus labios, seamos uno.

-Aquí no. Por favor. Hablemos.

-Uy. Bueno esta bien.

Ella se pone a su lado y se limitaban a disfrutar el momento a solas.

-Que lindo día el de hoy.

-Estuvo bueno. Cada tanto uno tiene que descansar. Disfruta éste momento Asuka, ya que no sabremos si lo volveremos a tener.

-No digas eso. Me preocupa.

-No tienes porque preocuparte.

-Es que no sé si ésto durará mucho. Ella se apenaba flexionando sus piernas.

-¿Qué te refieres?.

-Me refiero a que si habrán más ataques de ángeles, no podremos pasar tiempo juntos de éste modo. Así con paz.

-No te apenes. Disfrutemos el momento.

-Entonces déjame hacer algo aquí.

-No.

-¡Oye!.

-Aquí no Asuka.

-¡Entonces en la habitación!.

Ella se sale de la pileta y se pone su kimono retirándose de allí.

-Asuka. ¿Te enojaste?.

-Vete al carajo.

Él se sale de la pileta y la toma del brazo. -Espera.

Ella detiene su marcha y se limitó a permanecer allí quieta. El joven piloto la trae consigo y la abraza hacia él. -Vayamos a la habitación.

Mientras tanto Misato y Lilith mantenían una charla.

-Ésos dos deben estar flitreando en éste instante. Se cree que soy ingenua. Niña boba.-Decía Misato con suspiro.

-¿Qué es flitrear?.

-Cuando una pareja está en un momento íntimo.

-Ah entiendo.

-¿Qué se siente ser una "semilla" en vida?.

-Creo que está mal dicho. Soy un ser con poderes. Ustedes le llaman semilla, pero así no esta bien dicho.

-¿Qué hay de Adán?.

-Adán está vivo. Bueno digamos que su descendiente mas directo. Pero hay peligro inminente. Se que sabes todo sobre mi orígen y el de Adán. Y que si nos llegamos a encontrar la vida como la conoces, desaparecerá. Se activaría la cámara de Gauf, la cuál contiene todas las almas por nacer. Cada alma podría poseernos y se desencadenaría el tercer impacto. Es lo que pretende SEELE. Pero se que Ikari no quiere hacerlo al modo de ellos. Es por eso que me ha dejado de molestar.

-Lilith, ¿Desde cuándo eres consciente de ti misma?. ¿Sabes que eres la verdadera o tu verdadero ser está en el dogma terminal bajo todo el Geofront?.

Ella se toma unos segundos para responderle. -No se si soy la verdadera. Tal vez sea un clon. Tal vez sea su representación humana. Pero de lo que estoy segura es que si llego al dogma terminal y me fusiono con aquél "cuerpo" inerte en estado de suspensión, podría adquirir la fuerza necesaria para hacer cualquier cosa. No es mí propósito.

-¿Y cuál es tu propósito?.

-Vivir supongo.-Le dice ella emitiendo una sonrisa y viéndola de costado. Con su mano la toma de la barbilla a Misato y la ve directo a sus ojos. -Sé lo que has sufrido Misato-san. Debe haber sido duro sobrevivir al segundo impacto y perder a tú padre.

Misato se sintió intimidada por ella y aleja su rostro de la mano que la sostenía. -¿Qué te sucede?. ¿¡Qué sabes de mí!?.-Le dice ella de mala gana.

-Lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal.

-Gracias creo que fue suficiente baño para mí.

Ella se pone de pie y se seca su cuerpo, acto seguido se coloca su kimono. -Misato-san.

Misato solo la mira sin responderle. -No te sientas mal por lo que te dije. Solo fue un consuelo.

-¿Por qué debería enojarme?. Tal vez la equivocada sea yo.

La tutora se retira de allí apenada por los dichos de Lilith. Posiblemente ella se sintió ofendida y le ha tocado una fibra sensible.

**Geofront**** horas mas tarde.**

Luego del alta de Toji Suzuhara, él esperaba el monoriel que lo transportaría a la superficie. La estación estaba vacía y en silencio. Él había empacado todo y quien lo acompañaba era su amiga y la delegada del curso 2-A Hikari Horaki.

-Fue divertido, mientras duró. Aunque sea pudimos pasar tiempo juntos, aunque éste no era el modo.-Le habla Toji con pena.

Hikari no le respondía.

-Se que no quieres ésto. ¿Por qué no les dices que no quieres pilotearlo y te retiras?.

Hikari seguía sin responderle.

Toji se ponía nervioso y la toma del brazo delicadamente. -Oye, te estoy hablando delegada.

Cuando él la observa mejor a su rostro, ésta lloraba en silencio con desconsuelo. Toji en un acto de caballerosidad, la toma de los hombros y la abraza hacia él. -Vamos Horaki-san, no te pongas así.

-Es que quizás ésta sea la última vez que nos podamos ver de éste modo.

-¿Y por qué dices eso?.

-Por que tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?. Horaki...

-Hikari. Llámame por mi nombre Toji-kun. Jamás pensé que haría ésto.

-¿Qué dices?.

Ella lo toma de su chaqueta deportiva y lo acerca violentamente y acto seguido lo besa a sus labios. Toji no se esperó jamás aquella reacción por parte de su compañera y sus dudas fueron respondidas. Finalmente ella lo amaba y él jamás lo supo realmente hasta ése instante. El beso duró unos segundos más y sin que él no se diera cuenta, ella lo empuja hacia dentro del monoriel, que había llegado a la estación del Geofront. Toji cae de espaldas con su equipaje y las puertas se cierran.

-¡No!. ¡Hikari!.-Él se pone de pie y golpea con sus puños la ventana de la puerta del Monoriel. Hikari lloriqueba viendo a su amor partir.

-Adiós Toji-kun. Te amo. Cuida de tu hermana.

El monoriel inicia su ascenso y Toji desesperado intenta abrir las puertas pero era imposible. Se la quedó mirando hasta que la perdió de vista.

-Hi...kari. Delegada.

Él abatido por primera vez en su vida, se mantiene en la ventana con los brazos extendidos y también lloraba en silencio.

"-Me amaba y jamás lo supe hasta hoy. Quiero volver a verla. Que torpe que fuí. ¡Estúpido!.".

Él golpea la ventana y ésta se astilla. Su nudillo sangraba debido al golpe. Saca su celular y le envía un SMS a Shinji.

_Hola. Ella me ama. Hikari y yo no lo sabía hasta ahora._

**Habitación del complejo.**

Luego de un momento íntimo con su amada compañera, él escucha que su teléfono celular vibró. Él lo toma y leé el mensaje de su amigo.

Como no lo entendió, lo llama dentro de la habitación pero hablaba en voz baja para evitar despertar a Asuka.

-Toji.

-Shinji. Fuí un tarado. Le gusto a Hikari.

-Son las 3:00 de la mañana. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Ella se quedó en la base. Yo no volveré a pilotear un Eva. Ella tomó mí lugar y se que ella no quiere hacerlo. Lo hace por mí.

-Toji ésto es muy complicado. No sé realmente qué decirte.

-Amigo, tienes razón. Disculpa si te molesté a estás horas.

-Hablemos mañana mejor. ¿Quieres?.

-Esta bien.

-¿Sabes algo de Kensuke?.

-Volvió a su casa. Yo ahora estoy en un tren rumbo a la superficie. Hikari se quedó en la base.

-¿Y por qué se quedó allí?.

-¡No sé hombre!.

Asuka se despierta lentamente y ve a su amado sentado al borde de la cama.

-Toji tranquilo. Escucha no puedo pensar en éste momento. Mañana hablaremos.

-Ya es hoy para tu información.

Shinji siente a alguien que le arrebata el teléfono celular.

-¿Quién es?.-Pregunta Asuka molesta.

-¿Qué haces?. Pásame con Shinji teutona loca.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-Pásame con Shinji estoy hablando con él.

-¡Déjanos dormir en paz!.

Ella revolea el celular y se tapa nuevamente para continuar durmiendo.

Shinji agarra el celular y se lo pone nuevamente en la oreja.

-Toji.

El llamado cesó.

-Cortó.

-Déjalo. Vuelve a la cama Shinji.

-Oye, ¿Qué te sucede?. Él estaba mal.

-¡No puede llamar a estás horas por estupideces!.

-¿¡Y tú que sabes si era una estupidez!?.

-Si fuera una emergencia, no estarías tan tranquilo y le dirías que llame mañana. ¡Ahora duermete!.

Shinji deja su celular en la mesa de luz y pensaba en Toji mirando al techo en la oscuridad.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

El trío junto a Misato pasan un día de descanso en un complejo con playa artificial. Gendo se entera por el comité de instrumentalización humana de SEELE, la posible existencia de una tercer semilla oculta en algún lugar de Sudamérica. Toji Suzuhara es dado de alta y Hikari le revela que lo ama, pero sin explicación aunque se presume que es por su bien, lo empuja hacia dentro del monoriel de la estación del Geofront y ésta se queda allí. Ante los lamentos, él le cuenta a Shinji sobre lo sucedido durante la madrugada.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 15.**

Horas de madrugada minutos después de la despedida de Toji de la estación.

Hikari estaba triste y se lamentaba del mal momento que estaba pasando. Cuando el monoriel dejó la estación ella vuelve al área de recepción para visitantes de NERV, que consistía en un edificio enorme con cafetería con sitios de esparcimiento para los empleados. Ella se sienta sola en una mesa y se masajea su cabeza intentando quitarse el sabor amargo.

Escucha a alguien acercarse y nota la presencia de una sombra que se proyecta sobre ella.

-¿Está ocupado?.

Ella observa a Kozo Fuyutsuki con un café en sus manos.

-No.

-Entonces puedo acompañarla.

Ella sabía quien era, pero por respeto a su investidura, decidió dejarlo que comparta la mesa. De por si Kozo mostraba una imagen mas amigable y menos temible que su superior directo y colega de hace años, Gendo Ikari.

-Ser un "Children" no es fácil.

-Ya veo.

-Debes valorar éste pequeño impaz. Mientras tú lloras aquí sola, hay personal haciendo guardia. Por ejemplo, estamos aquí conversando en paz. Puedes disfrutar la vista del lago del Geofront.

-Con mi debido respeto señor, no estoy de humor para mantener una conversación.

Kozo bebe un sorbo de café. -Ya veo. Por lo menos eres más amigable y educada que tu par de la 02.

-¿Asuka?.

-Si. Los niños son complejos. Bueno no la culpo, tanto ella como el hijo de Ikari sufrieron infancias complicadas. Pero tú eres diferente. Entiendo que lo que se te encomendó no es fácil, pero hiciste un excelente trabajo en la última misión.

-¿Qué sucedió con Suzuhara?.-Le pregunta ella con tristeza.

-Ya lo oíste. Su ADN no era compatible con la unidad 04.

-¿Y yo debo ocupar su lugar?.

-Si quieres, puedes renunciar. Pero velo de éste modo. ¿Con renunciar resolverías algo en tu vida?. ¿En tu existencia?. Despierta niña, el mundo es complejo y nuestra existencia prende de un hilo. Es la misión que se nos encomendó. ¿Vas a lograr algo en recluirte con los civiles en los refugios mientras tus amigos luchan contra el enemigo?.

-Lo hice por él. No me lo perdonaría si a Toji le podría sucederle algo.

Kozo deja el café. En un acto de consuelo con su mano intenta levantarle el rostro a Hikari. Éste la toma del mentón y ve su rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas y sus pecas bien marcadas.

Él le sonríe. -Ánimo niña, no todo está perdido.

Él le acomoda su cabello. -Siempre soñé con tener una hija similar a tí, pero las circunstancias de la vida no me lo permitieron. ¿Quieres algo para beber?.

-Un té no estaría mal.

-Entonces que sea un té. Espera aquí, te lo traeré.

Kozo se levanta de la silla y se dirige a una máquina expendedora para conseguir un té instantáneo.

Ritsuko que también se encontraba allí, en silencio y en otra mesa degustaba un café. Observaba toda la situación.

"-¿A qué juegas Fuyutsuki"?.

Luego de que la máquina suelta el té, vuelve a dónde Hikari. Se sienta en la misma silla.

-Ten, aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

-De nada. No lo hagas por el chico que te gusta. Hazlo por tí.

-¿De qué sirve hacerlo por mí?. ¿Qué gano piloteando un Evangelion?.

-Lo importante es. ¿Qué puedes perder si no intentas defenderte?. Imagínate esta situación. Suponte que un "ángel" tiene éxito y llega hasta aquí.-Señalando con su dedo índice la "mesa" haciendo referencia al Geofront.-Ni Langley-kun y tampoco Ikari-kun pueden detenerlo y resulta que tú eres la única que queda en pie. ¿Qué harías?. ¿Te lamentarías de no intentar proteger lo mucho que quieres en éste mundo?. Tu familia, amigos, compañeros del instituto. La raza humana.

-Lo dice mas por el lado del orgullo. No soy estúpida y sé a lo que va.-Le responde Hikari con un temperamento mas desafiante.

-Bingo. Entonces no lo haces por él.

-Aún no sé.

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez cuando te dijeron que serías una piloto suplente?.

-Remordimiento.

-¿Y cuándo finalmente te designaron cómo titular?.

-Odio.

-Ah, éso es otra cosa. ¿Odio por quién?.

-Por ustedes. Pero puedo controlar mi odio. Si Asuka-chan puede, ¿Por qué yo no?.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, mira que Langley-kun es distinta a ti y tiene otro temperamento.

-Si un idiota como Shinji Ikari pudo pilotear por primera vez, ¿Por qué yo no?.

"-Kozo la está provocando. Le despiertas su verdadera razón".-Pensaba Ritsuko que escuchaba perfectamente toda la conversación.

La conversación se tornaba tensa.

Kozo le sonríe. -Ja. Así que es eso. Te molesta que el hijo de Ikari siendo de un temperamento débil, haya tomado la decisión forzada de poder pilotearlo sin dificultad y que una chica como Langley-kun, con su temperamento narcisista y orgullo superador quiera ser más fuerte, pero resulta que la "chica" llamada Hikari Horaki, delegada de la clase 2-A, siendo ordenada y desinteresada de "coordinar" una clase, no se sienta a la altura de las circunstancias. Dime la verdad niña. No lo haces por tu amigo que ha acabado de partir, lo haces por tu orgullo. Dilo.

Hikari se tomó el tiempo de responder. Y lentamente acerca su mano al té instantáneo, lo abre y bebe un sorbo. Su expresión en el rostro había cambiado y su mirada angelical, se transformó en una mirada tenaz y de hierro. Pero emitió una pequeña sonrisa de desprecio.

-Gracias por el té Vice Comandante. Debo practicar.

Ella se levanta y se retira de allí rumbo a la sala donde se encuentran los test plug.

-De nada.-Kozo bebe un sorbo de café y escuchaba los pasos de Hikari lléndose del lugar.

Ritsuko quedó perpleja pero mantuvo la cordura, aunque se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven y flamante piloto de la unidad 04.

Ella bebe un poco mas de café y se acerca a Kozo.

-Que charla.

-Hmmm. Saldrá buena es tenaz. Espero que Langley-kun no se le ponga en contra. Imagínate cuando empiecen a discutir entre ellas y el joven Ikari las quiera separar.

-Será un digno espectáculo para ver.

-Akagi, nuestro asesor habló con el consulado argentino en Tokio-2. Nos dejarán ir mientras no aterricemos en la capital de su país.

-¿Cuándo salen?.

-A las 7 de la mañana. Iremos con un A380 de JAL-Cargo para llevar instrumentación y nos escoltarán 8 HF VTOL.

-¿Cuál será el lugar de aterrizaje?.

-Según las coordenadas y lo que entrelazaste tú con lo que nos envió SEELE, sería cerca del límite entre Bolivia y la Provincia Argentina de Salta sobre el altiplano. De aterrizar en algún sitio, sería en el aeropuerto de aquella provincia, por su infraestructura. Allí descargaremos la instrumentación y de seguro iremos rumbo hasta la ubicación del posible "contenedor" por tierra.

Ritsuko asiente con la cabeza.

-Bien Akagi, debo irme. Vigila a la chiquilla.

-Creo que fue a practicar a las test plug.

**_Minutos después._**

Hikari se puso su Plug Suit y los clips nerviosos A10. Luego se retira del vestuario y se dirige a la sala en donde se encuentran los test plug. Allí la espera Ritsuko en el centro de mando.

Al llegar su mirada era seria pero la doctora intentó ser amable. -¿Lista?.

-Si.-Le responde ella con monotonía.

Le tomó unos minutos ingresar a la cámara N00 que originalmente estaba adaptada conforme a las especificaciones de la unidad 00 piloteada por Rei. Se modificó los patrones para que emule perfectamente las condiciones de emparejamiento con la Unidad 04 y el ADN de Hikari y el LCL.

-¿Lista Hikari?.

-Lo estoy.

-Bien. Hyuga empecemos.

Se llevó a cabo todos los pasos del proceso y con éxito alcanzó una tasa de sincronización alta del 78%.

A traves de la pantalla se podía ver perfectamente el rango de sincronización.

-Increíble. Excelentes registros.

-Así es Doctora Akagi.-Le responde Hyuga.

-¿Hikari puedes oirme?.

-Si la oigo doctora.

-Pasaremos al siguiente nivel. Sal de allí te mostraré algo.

Acto seguido, Hikari fue llevada a la Prinbow Box, donde se encontraban los cuerpos de simulación. Una vez dentro de uno de ellos, Ritsuko le daba instrucciones.

-Ésto es distinto. Son cuerpos de simulación donde podrás experimentar sensaciones similares a la que estarías expuesta si te encontraras en la Unidad 04.

-Esta bien.

Hikari probó el sistema y la simulación era muy buena y fue sin dificultades. Ella se sentía diferente desde que Toji se fue. Ritsuko jamás dejó de vigilarla durante las 2 horas de práctica.

Cuando culminó el ejercicio, ella fue sacada del cuerpo de simulación y se dirigió a una sala de descontaminación. Al salir de allí, Ritsuko la esperaba del otro lado de la compuerta.

-Buen trabajo Hikari-chan.

-De nada. Debo darme un baño.

-Si quieres puedes retirarte a tu hogar.

-No. Quiero descansar aquí. ¿Tienen un espacio de esparcimiento?.

-Hay un sitio de la base en la zona de vestuarios que posee cápsulas para dormir. Si quieres puedes utilizarlas.

-Gracias, me quitaré ésto. Creo que es muy tarde y son las 6 de la mañana. Necesito descansar.

-Pues ve.

La joven se dirigía a los vestuarios a quitarse su plug suit. Se daba una ducha para quitarse restos de LCL en su cuerpo y se concentró en Toji y en los sucesos de hace horas, cuando ella se despidió de él.

**_Aeropuerto de Tokio-2._**

El A380 de JAL-Cargo, junto a otros 8 HF VTOL despegan con rumbo a sudamérica a estudiar las señales anómalas que arrojaban las imágenes de satélite.

Gendo estudiaba el mapa con los patrones de color azul, describiendo implícitamente la posible presencia de una nueva "luna".

Kozo se pone a su lado.

Gendo observa la tablet y las imágenes.

-¿Algo que te parezca peculiar?.

-No aún. Hasta no llegar allí, no sacaremos conclusiones apresuradas.

-¿Crees que el taladro de "Ramiel" funcionará?.

-Adaptado a nuestras necesidades, su material es mas duro que el diamante. La últimas mediciones con el durómetro, arrojó una dureza Vickers muy elevada.

El viaje continuó y Kozo se acomodó en su butaca a descansar, ya que el viaje sin escalas duraría unas 18 horas.

**Habitación de Asuka y Shinji del hotel Sukura.**

Siendo las 9 de la mañana Shinji se despierta. A su lado Asuka estaba abrazada a él. Con delicadeza y para no despertarla se sale de la cama y se dirige al baño a asearse. Se lava los dientes y la cara. Vuelve a la cama y se pone su ropa interior y una playera.

Asuka se mueve ligeramente y se despierta también. Estaba desnuda y las sábanas la tapaban parcialmente y la poca luz natural que ingresaba por la ventana, iluminaba la habitación de forma tenue.

-¿Qué hora es?.-Pregunta ella.

-Las ocho de la mañana.

Ella se estira y acto seguido se sale de la cama para irse al baño también a asearse y hacer sus necesidades matutinas. Shinji toma su celular y buscaba algún mensaje de su amigo. No había ninguno, tampoco de Kensuke.

Luego de unos minutos, ella sale del baño con una playera holgada y larga que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo hasta los muslos. -Buen día. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Estoy preocupado por Suzuhara.

-Oye tranquilo. Fue un mal de amores.

Ella se tira en la cama al lado de Shinji como si fuera una niña y miraba al techo. Mientras le hacía acaricias a su compañero en la espalda.

-Me dijo que él no piloteará mas el Eva 04. Que en su lugar estaría Hikari.

Asuka se sorprende y se reincorpora sentándose en posición de loto en la cama.

-¡Vaya!. Que sorpresa.-Decía ella con actitud sospechosa.

-¿A que te refieres con ése tono?.

-Mmmmm. Tal vez Misa-chan sepa algo. Preguntémosle.

-Sería lo correcto. Por que si ahora ella será nuestra compañera, deberíamos saberlo.

-¿Te dijo el motivo?.

-Me quitaste el teléfono y no llegó a decirme.

-¿Yo hice eso?.

Shinji le da un leve coscorrón en la cabeza y le sale un chichón en sentido caricaturesco.

-Si boba.

-¿¡Y yo que iba a saber!?.-Le responde ella enojada y con los brazos cruzados.-Además hablabas sereno y pensé que era una estupidez.

-Deberías aprender a no meterte en charlas ajenas "pechitos".

-Ah.. grrrrr. Otra vez con éso de mis pechos. ¡Algún día crecerán!.

-No lo dudo.-Le responde él con sarcasmo.

Asuka arremete contra él y se sube encima dándole puñetazos leves sin intentar lastimarlo. Sólo lo hacia para fastidiarlo.

-Oye para para. ¡Basta!.-Él la detiene tomándola de los brazos.

-Tarado. Mmmllll.-Le sacaba la lengua

El extiende su mano para acariciar su rostro. -Eres una boba.-Le sonríe él.

Ella se acerca a él para darle un leve beso a sus labios. -Y tú un Idiota.

Se dió otro momento íntimo entre los dos que duró unos 13 minutos.

Acto seguido se pusieron ropa informal para el momento del desayuno.

Ella se puso un vestido suelto hasta la altura de los muslos de color azul con unas sandalias chatas y en ésta ocasión su cabello se lo dejó suelto. Shinji por su parte, se puso unos shorts negros, una playera gris y una sandalias también de color negras.

-Ven vamos. De seguro Misato ya debe estar despierta.

Al salir se la habitación, Asuka le envía un SMS. A los pocos segundos, recibe respuesta.

-¿Te respondió?.

-Estan abajo en el comedor desayunando.

-Bien vayamos.

El complejo poseía un comedor donde se podia desayunar, almorzar y cenar.

Tenía vista al mar y era realmente ostentoso, con un diseño moderno pudiéndose disfrutar de una hermosa vista.

Al llegar, ven a Misato y a Lilith.

-Aquí chicos.-Les indicaba ella con voz fuerte.

-Oye, oye. No seas escandalosa.-Le dice Asuka molesta.

-Ja. Mira quién habla.-Le responde con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa diabólica. -Anoche hicieron mucho ruido. Así que finalmente mi Shinji sabe atender a una mujer. Multiorgásmica.

-¿Eeeh?.

Asuka se ponía roja como un tomate, al igual que Shinji.

-Los gemidos de Asuka se escucharon en todo el piso.

Así fue. Tuvieron mucha acción. Pero está bien. No los culpo, pero para la próxima intenten hacer menos ruido.

-Mejor buscaré algo para desayunar.-Le dice Shinji vergonzoso. Pero Asuka lo toma del brazo con delicadeza.

-No le hagas caso Shinji-kun. Aprendí de la "ebria" cuando le hacía "sentones" a Kaji, así que ella es un poco responsable de lo fogoza que soy.

-¡Maldita fisgona, pervertida degenerada!. ¿¡Nos espiabas!?.-Le miraba Misato enfurecida.

-No sólo eso. Los tengo grabados.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?.

Lilith expulsaba una nube amarilla de la vergüenza. Se pone de pie esquivando la discusión entre ellas dos y lo toma del brazo al joven piloto.

-Ven Shinji-kun. Elijamos un rico desayuno mientras ellas se pelean.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras entre ellas se decian todo tipo de insultos despectivos, Lilith junto a Shinji armaban el desayuno.

-Guíame un poco Shinji-kun.

Él la observa mejor y llevaba puesto unos shorts de jean ajustados y una blusa sin mangas con unas sandalias también. Estaba hermosa.

-Qué bien que estás vestida.

Lilith se sonroja. -Gracias. Fue Katsuragi la que me vistió.

-Es cierto, no estás acostumbrada a la vestimenta humana.

-Aprendo rápido.-Le sonríe ella.

-Bueno quieres que te guíe con la selección. Bien, te recomendaría algo "americano". Como un jugo de frutas, huevos revueltos con arroz y agua. Estamos en una zona balnearia y es recomendable un desayuno de ése tipo, por el calor que hace.

Lilith con una bandeja se la dejaba a Shinji en sus manos y luego ella tomaba otra. -Bien elijamos.

-Esta bien.-Le sonríe él.

Asuka mientras tanto discutía con Misato.

-"Bakaaaa", "Bakaaaa". Sigues siendo así. Impertinente y molesta como siempre. Ebria con ubres.

-Ja. Mira quién habla. Por lo menos tengo hermosos pechos para envidiar. ¿Y tú?. Flaca con un "plumero" en la cabeza.-Le responde ella con múltiples puntitos de partículas en su cabeza.

A Asuka le aparecía la cruz roja de enojo. -¿¡Y qué tiene que ver!?. Yo por lo menos tengo novio y tú no tienes nada.

Éso le dolió. Misato la toma de su cabello intentando intimidarla y abrazarla. -Uyyyy siiiii. Que hermosa niña escándalosa.

-¡Hmmmmm!. Suéltame.

-Además fue gracias a Kaji y a mí que hayas conocido a Shinji-kun. ¿Recuerdas?.

-¡Pudo no haberme gustado!. Pude haberlo odiado. ¡Las cosas hubieran sido distintas!. Si el Shinjidiota seguía siendo un idiota y tímido sin ningún tipo de razón, las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Pero valoré su valentía de declararse frente a mí y que me -ella se puso en modo Tsundere.-Me salvó ma vida.

-Bien por tí entonces.-Le dice su tutora calmando las aguas.

-A propósito. ¿Dónde se fue Shinji y la diosa celestial?.

-Creo que están allí sirviéndose el desayuno.

Asuka los ve. -¿Quieres que te traiga algo sonsa?.

-Ya bebí un café con jugo de naranja. Ve tú que aún no has desayunado.

-Bien.

Cuando Asuka se estaba a punto de levantarse, Misato la toma de la mano.

-Asuka.

La pelirroja la ve.

-Estás preciosa con el cabello así suelto. Que suertudo Shinji de tenerte.

Ella sonríe levemente, pero en el fondo se sentía a gusto con lo que le dijo su tutora. -¡Lo sabía!. Gracias.

-Je je je. Siempre tan engreída como siempre.

La pelirroja se acerca al dúo. De atrás los abraza por el hombro a cada uno. -¿¡Qué dicen chicos!?.

-Estábamos sirviendonos el desayuno. Hay un poco de todo.-Le responde Lilith.

-Hay que aprovechar.

Asuka se sirvió algo similar a lo de Lilith, con la única excepción de otro tipo de jugo. Shinji por su parte, también algo americano como huevos revueltos y un poco ee tocino también.

Volvieron a la mesa junto a su tutora.

-Misa-chan. ¿Ya desayunaste?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-Si. Con un café me bastó.

-Debes aprovechar los jugos. Se ven deliciosos.-Le dice Asuka contenta.

-Es que los jugos me caen pesados.

-Ah. Bueno en ése caso buena elección.-Le responde Shinji.

El teléfono celular de Misato sonaba y era un llamado de Ritsuko. -Es Ri-chan. ¿Holaaaa?.

-Hola "niñera". ¿Cómo te está llendo con los chiquillos?.

-Muy bien gracias por preguntar.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo.¿Estás sola?.

-No, aguarda. Chicos, esperen aquí.

-¿Qué sucede?. ¿Algo que no quieres que sepamos?.

-No es eso Asuka. Necesito hablar a solas con Ri-chan.

-Esta bien.-Le responde Asuka.

El trío continuaba con su charla, mientras Misato conversaba con Ritsuko lejos de ellos. Para eso, se aseguró salir de allí y se ubicó en un deck con vista al mar.

-Ahora si. Dime.

-Ok. Te cuento para que estés al tanto. Gendo y Kozo fueron a sudamérica. Fueron a estudiar algo que les envío SEELE.

-¿Sudamérica?.

-Si. En el conosur precisamente. No puedo darte detalles por éste medio, pero cuando vuelvas tendremos una reunión a solas.

-Ok. ¿Algo más?.

-Si. Ambas estamos a cargo siendo yo la máxima responsable en NERV y tú la segunda al mando. Además de que Hikari ahora se ha sumado a los "tórtolos".

-Vaya. ¿Así que finalmente lo de Toji-kun se confirmó?.

-Así es. No es compatible con el alma del Eva, luego del protocolo Dirac.

-¡Doctora!. Tenemos una emergencia. Alguien quiere ingresar a los datos maestros de las MAGI.

-¿¡Otra vez!?.-Le responde Ritsuko a Ibuki. -¡Busca la señal!.

-Disculpa Ri-chan. ¿Te llamo luego?.

-Si por favor. Es otra vez el instruso que quiere meterse a toda costa al enlace maestro de las MAGI. Cómo aquella vez que te comenté. Tengo que trabajar. Disfruten el último día que tienen. Vigila a Lilith que no haga nada extraño.

-Entendido.

La comunicación cesa.

**Dogma Central.**

Otra vez el instruso informático, pretendía hackear las MAGI.

-Doctora Akagi, ¿Aplico el cortafuegos?.

-No. Déjamelo a mi Ibuki-kun. Necesito descubrir quién demonios es.

-Ritsuko se conectaba a una notebook con un sistema operativo con algunast modificaciones, que les permitía realizar algunas funciones asombrosas a diferencia del resto. Sumado que ella era una verdadera genio y que poseía una capacidad superior de atención que el resto, gracias a su gran coeficiente intelectual. Se quitaba su delantal, se remangaba la camisa y empezaba la "batalla" informática.

-¡Doctora!, el enlace "Moebius" fue traspasado.-Indicaba Aoba.

-Tranquilo Shigeru, es un "cebo". Moebius no es un enlace real, es solo "Spam". Hagamos algo. Hyuga, Ibuki, controlen los enlaces 2 y 1. Ésos son los que pertenecen respectivamente a Melchor y Gaspar.

-Aoba, ayúdame con Baltazar. Que no llegue al tercer enlace. Quiero "desenmascarar" a éste maldito.

-Entendido.

Los cuatro trabajaban contra reloj en una tarea sumamente peligrosa. Por un lado debían proteger los enlaces de entrada y de salida, para evitar el hackeo y por el otro lado "cazar" al hacker.

De averiguar el orígen de la señal, sería suficiente para notificar a las autoridades y encontrar al culpable.

-Mi intención es no activar el corta fuegos. De hacerlo, el sistema se resetea y las Macadress se reescriben. No nos daría pistas sobre nuestro atacante. Vamos maldición, ¿Dónde estás?.

Ritsuko continuaba con la frenética búsqueda, hasta que finalmente da con el orígen del intruso.

-¡Ja!. Lo encontré. ¡Oh!.-Ella se sorprende por la ubicación.

-¿Doctora Akagi?.

-Es en la base. En el módulo 25, cerca del Dogma Terminal.-Le dice ella a Ibuki seriamente.

Se pone seria y de su escritorio, toma una Beretta 9 mm.

-¿Doctora?.

-Ustedes continúen. Se los dejo en sus manos. Solo una persona puede ingresar a ése sitio y ésa, soy yo.

Ella se dirige al módulo por medio de unos pasadizos, los mismos en los que Shinji luego de la batalla con Matariel llegó al centro de mando.

Al llegar, el espacio era minúsculo y apenas iluminado. Lleno de cables que conectaba a las MAGI a todas laa redes. Cuando está apunto de meterse en donde se encontraría supuestamente el "autor" del hackeo, observa una figura masculina con una portátil y en posición fetal.

Ritsuko toma la pistola y activa el pestillo apuntándole.

Éste escucha el arma.

"-No puede ser. Kaji-kun".

-Mmmm. Vaya, me descubriste Ri-chan.

-Jamás me imaginé que fueras tú.

Kaji se acomoda, pero Ritsuko le advierte. -¡Atrás!. No te muevas.

-Oh vamos Ri-chan, somos amigos.

-Ya no. No te reconozco. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí intentando conectarte a las MAGI?. ¿Para quién trabajas?.

Kaji mantenía las manos levantadas. -Si salimos de aquí, te lo diré.

Ritsuko mantenía apuntándole con la pistola y se acerca a la notebook de Kaji, que utilizó para intentar hackear las MAGI.

La pantalla se enciende y mostraba un mapeo y una ventana que mostraba una barra al 87% con un mensaje inentendible.

-¿Qué es esto?.

Aprovechando la minima distracción, Kaji se abalanza violentamente sobre Ritsuko y le pincha el cuello con una jeringa. Ésta intenta zafarse, pero él le tapa la boca. En ése minúsculo sitio, la apoya contra la pared y de apoco le inyectaba el contenido de la jeringa.

-Lo siento Ri-chan. No quiero lastimarte y tampoco matarte, pero he guardado ésto para casos como éste. Es un sedante que te dejará dormida por quince minutos. Trabajo para gente importante, que quieren cuidarnos.

-Ka...Kaji-Kun...-Ritsuko le dificultaba mantener la consciencia.

-Lo siento "bebé". Ahora duerme.

Ella se desmaya y cae por detrás apoyándose en las paredes metálicas de aquél sitio. Kaji la toma del hombro y se la sube para sacarla de allí.

Ve su notebook y faltaba poco para completar el 100%.

-Mmmm. Creo que falta poco. Ya falta poco y me iré. Ri-chan,-Él le acaricia su mejilla.-Lo siento, pero tanto tú como Lilith, y los "Children" fueron mártires de Ikari. Las pagará, al igual que SEELE. Ésto no seguirá más. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. Mi vida depende de ésto.

En ése instante, él saca su teléfono celular y aplica el método abreviado de llamado de emergencia.

**Complejo Sukura.**

El trío ya había teeminado de desayunar. Asuka y Shinji se dirigían a la habitación a ponerse sus trajes de baño. Pero el celular de la peliroja sonaba.

-¿Quién demonios es?.

Ella toma su celular y en la pantalla, aparecía un código clave que ella reconocía. Se entumeció y jamás se pensó que éste día llegaría. Una mezcla de sentimientos se le generó en ése instante, pero su frialdad la encegueció.

-¿Asuka?. ¿Sucede algo?.

Ella estando delante de su amado, guarda su teléfono celular en su bolsito de mano. Acto seguido, ella gira sobre si misma y extiende la mano.

-¿Asuka?. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Ven aquí Shinji-kun.-Le dice ella con serenidad.

-Esta bien, pero yo...

Ella saca una jeringa y se la clava en el cuello. Éste se queda quieto y le faltó reacción. -As...Asuka...¿Qué es ésto?.

Ella seria mantenía su cordura y poco a poco Shinji perdía el conocimiento. Éste cae en los brazos de su amada. -Llegó el momento Shinji-kun. Vendrás conmigo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Hikari es tocada en su orgullo por Fuyutsuki. Ella si bien ama a Toji, Kozo le hizo entender su verdadera razón por aceptar ser una piloto de Evangelion.

Horas después, Gendo y Kozo vuelan hacia sudamérica con el propósito de investigar el sitio del posible tercer "contenedor".

Mientras, los Children se divierten con Lilith y Misato durante el desayuno.

Hay un ataque del hacker hacia las MAGI. Ritsuko gracias a sus capacidades y coordinación con su equipo de operadores, logra ubicar el origen del ataque siendo en inmediaciones de la base, en un tunel de mantenimiento.

Al descubrir que se trata de nada menos que Ryoji Kaji, se sorprende pero intenta mantener su postura de defender los intereses de NERV.

En un osado movimiento y luego de un cruce de palabras, Kaji le inyecta un sedante y ésta se duerme. Sin explicación y luego de aquél incidente, le envía un mensaje en clave a Asuka. Ella lo lee y por motivos que aún se desconocen, realiza el mismo movimiento de Kaji con Shinji. Le inyecta un sedante y lo deja inconsciente.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 16.**

Ella cuidó de él, para que no se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. El sedante es poderoso, pero diseñado para que el individuo permanezca dormido durante un determinado tiempo.

Asuka lo toma por las axilas de espaldas y lo arrastra hacia la habitación de hotel. Cierra la puerta y luego lo sigue arrastrando hasta la cama.

-Bien. Ahora, tengo que preparar todo. Pero antes, llamaré a Kaji.

Ella marca el número de su ex tutor.

**Inmediaciones del Geofront.**

Cerca del módulo en dónde Kaji fue encontrado por Ritsuko, atiende el llamado proveniente del teléfono celular de la piloto de la Unidad 02.

-Asuka-chan.

-Kaji-kun, ¿Ya es hora?. ¿Es el momento?.-Le pregunta ella temerosa.

-Hmmm.-Él se toma unos segundos para responderle. Él sabía que no serían las mejores palabras para su antigua "cría". -Si, ya ha llegado el momento. Tenemos lo que necesitamos para el ministerio de la UE.

Asuka mantenía silencio del otro lado de la línea. -¿Y qué debo hacer?.-Le pregunta ella con inseguridad.

-Ésto ya lo hablamos durante el viaje a Japón. Tú dijiste que tomarías la decisión correcta. Si ahora se te ha despertado un interés especial por el joven Ikari, no es mi responsabilidad. Debes cumplir tu deber Asuka, como se te ha encomendado.

Asuka mientras tenía el teléfono en su oreja, se acomoda su cabellera rojiza y miraba tendido en la cama al inconsciente Shinji Ikari, del cuál se había enamorado perdidamente. Apenada y con un sentimiento de tristeza, la expresión de su rostro cambia y se pone ruda. -¿Y qué hay si me interesa?. Podríamos llevarnoslo con nosotros.

-Es imposible Asuka. El chico no tiene nada que ver. Asuka, se que te dije durante el viaje a Japón que él podría interesarte. Tenía mis esperanzas de que no te gustaría, pero al fin al cabo fue todo lo contrario. Mi misión no ha cambiado y supongo que el tuyo tampoco. Pero en la vida, debemos tomar decisiones que marcan el curso de la humanidad. Piensa en el daño que ha hecho NERV Y SEELE. Ellos fueron los máximos responsables del cataclismo del año 2000. Piensa en tu madre Asuka.

Asuka mordía sus dientes en bronca. Ella se agacha sentándose en el suelo al borde de la cama, tomándose el rostro con una de sus manos. Estaba triste y enojada con el mundo, lagrimeando.

-Asuka. ¿Me oyes?.

-Si...te oigo.

-Se que es triste, pero debes crecer. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Nos encontraremos dentro de 2 horas en el aeropuerto de Tokio-2. Espero que llegues en horario.

Kaji corta el llamado. Él observa a Ritsuko inconsciente. "-Lo siento Ri-chan. Pero es por el bien de todos."

Asuka desde el otro lado de la línea, escuchaba el tono de la llamada interrumpida. Aleja el teléfono de su oreja y lo deja en el suelo. Ella miraba al frente con su mirada perdida. Se pone de pie y ve a Shinji inconsciente.

Ella pensó qué podría hacer, hasta que levemente sonrió. -Al carajo.

Ella preparó su bolso y el de Shinji. Sale de la habitación y carga los bultos en la camioneta. Pero en ése instante, Lilith se le aparece justo en el instante que cierra el portón trasero.

-¿Qué haces?.-Le pregunta Lilith xln una mirada seria.

-¿Ehhh?. ¡Nada!.-Le responde la pelirroja nerviosa con una gota en la cabeza.

-Los estamos esperando.

-Ya vamos Diosa celestial. ¡No me molestes!.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Le pregunta ella preocupada.

-No.

-No te veo bien.

-¡Déjame en paz!. ¡No me sucede nada!. ¡Vuelve a la sombrilla con la "ebria"!.

Lilith la toma violentamente del brazo y la ve fijamente a sus ojos. -¿Qué haces Asuka Langley Sohryu?. Éste no es tu comportamiento habitual.

-¡Ya! Déjame. ¡Suel...!.

Lilith tenía una fuerza extraordinaria y cada vez le apretaba mas la muñeca. -Vuelvo a preguntarte. ¿Qué demonios haces?.-Le replica la pregunta desafiandola pero serenamente.

-Me...duele. No lo hagas. Me romperás la muñeca.

-¿Dónde está Shinji-kun?.

-En la habitación. Suéltame por favor.

Asuka del dolor se arrodilla frente a ella hasta que la suelta. La alemana se masajea la muñeca con la otra mano.

-Tienes problemas. No dejaré que te hagan daño, a tí y a Shinji.

-¿Y tú que sabes?.-Le responde ella apenada.

Lilith se acerca a Asuka y le apoya su mano en la cabeza. Utilizando sus poderes extrasensoriales, ella lee sus pensamientos.

-Ya veo. Amas a Shinji, pero no quieres dejarlo ir. Debes cumplir tu misión, pero no sabes que hacer. Se te despertó la locura de escaparte con él. Escapar no es la solución a tus problemas "segunda". Debes afrontarlos te guste o no.

Ella hacía silencio. Se pone de pie y emite una pequeña sonrisa y expresión cínica.

-Debo afrontar mis problemas, los cuáles son muy complejos. Debo decir entonces, "gracias".-Le sonríe Asuka con una expresión Kawaii a lo que Lilith no le entiende.

En sentido caricaturesco, saca una picana eléctrica, que estaba escondida en el muslo atado con una liga bajo su vestido y se la acerca a Lilith en el cuello.

Ésta no tuvo tiempo de esquivarle y cae al suelo entumecida por el efecto.

Luego de eso, ella corre hasta la habitación y saca a Shinji de la cama. Lo toma por detrás de las axilas y se lo lleva a rastras por el pasillo hasta la camioneta. Aún Lilith todavía permanecía inmóvil. Asuka abre la puerta del acompañante y mete a Shinji en el asiento como pudo. Luego se sube al lado del conductor y enciende el poderoso SUV y se retira lentamente de allí, dejando a abandonada a Lilith.

Al alejarse, Lilith recobra el aliento y se pone de pie masajeandose el area en donde la pelirroja le accionó la picana.

-Asuka. ¿Por qué...?. No puedo usar mi poder aquí para detenerla. Si cambio mi forma, atraeré a algún Ángel. Debo avisarle inmediatamente a Misato.

Lilith con dificultad intenta acercase a Misato. Todavía tenía los síntomas de la picana eléctrica.

Misato la ve a lo lejos que se tambalea y le preocupa su estado.

-Lilith. ¿Qué sucede?.

Penpen se acerca a ella intentando ayudarla. Misato la abraza por la nuca y la recuesta en el suelo.

-Asuka. Está en problemas.

-¿En problemas?. ¿Qué sucede?.

-Le leí el pensamiento. Quiere escapar con Shinji. Tiene una misión pero no desea cumplirla. Creo que tiene algo que ver con Ryoji.

-¿¡Kaji-kun!?.

-Si.

-Ahora que lo pienso.-Misato toma su teléfono celular intentando llamar a Ritsuko.

**Geofront. Dogma Central.**

El teléfono sonaba y estaba en el cubículo de ella, por arriba de los demas operadores.

Ibuki es la única que le presta atención. Sube por unas escalinatas y lo toma para atender el llamado.

-¿Hola?

-¿Ibuki?.

-Oh, Capitana Katsuragi.

-Ibuki necesito un favor. ¿Pueden encontrar a Ri-chan?

-Ahhhh. La doctora Akagi fue a unos de los módulos del servidor que conecta con las MAGI. Todavía no ha vuelto.

Misato presentía que algo no estaba bien.

-Ibuki-chan. Envía a Hyuga o Aoba a buscar a Ritsuko. Me temo que puede estar en peligro.

-¡Oh!. Enseguida. Estamos intentando detener un ataque informático, pero ahora les diré que vayan.

-Por favor. ¡Mantenme al tanto!. Llámame luego.

Al finalizar la comunicación, Misato le habla a Lilith.

-¿Dónde están?.

-Se fueron.

Misato la llama a Asuka.

**SUV de Asuka**

Durante el trayecto hacia un lugar incierto, el celular de Asuka sonaba.

-Demonios. ¿¡Quién es ahora!?.

Asuka toma el teléfono y ve que el llamado era de su tutora. "-Misa-chan. No puedo atenderte ahora. Lo siento.".

Asuka corta la llamada, Misato se dió cuenta.

**De vuelta con Misato y Lilith.**

-Me cortó. Hay que alcanzarla. ¡Ahora!. Lilith, ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?.

-Lo intentaré. Aún me siento aturdida por la picana.

-Ven te ayudaré. Iremos al coche. Vamos.

Misato intentaba levantarla y se la cuelga en sus hombros rodeando uno de sus brazos. A pasos lentos se dirigían al coche dejando todas las pertenencias en el hotel. Se sube al Alpine junto a Penpen, enciende y pone en marcha para conducir rumbo por la carretera en búsqueda del Mercedes de Asuka.

-Bien veamos. Es una Mercedes Clase G63. Debe ser la única en ésta área. No hay muchas y encima con volante a la Izquierda menos.

Misato hacía aquella aclaración, porque en Japón se conduce a la "inglesa". La carretera era de doble sentido y eran pocos los coches que circulaban por ella. Calculando el tiempo estimado de encontrarsela, la pelirroja le tomaba por lo menos, 20 minutos de ventaja.

-Debo acelerar. El asunto es que es camino de montaña. Conduciré con cuidado.

Misato conducía ligero, pero tampoco a una velocidad demasiado elevada. Por lo menos para alcanzar a su cría. -¡Ah!. Ya sé. El GPS.

Misato tenía vinculado el celular de Asuka al suyo y en caso de un imprevisto, podría localizarla. Buscaba en su teléfono celular la opción para activarlo y lo consiguió. ¡Bien!. Allí estás.

Misato coloca el teléfono en un soporte adosado con ventosa en el parabrisas, y la distancia se acortaba. Asuka no era consciente de que podía ser rastreada.

**Camioneta de Asuka.**

La alemana iba a una velocidad normal. Luego de unos minutos Shinji de a poco recupera el conocimiento. Tenía la boca seca y todavía estaba bajo los efectos sel sedante.

-Asuka...

Ella lo ve de reojo y mantiene la conducción.

-Asuka...-Él le vuelve a repetir su nombre con la voz débil y con signos de desorientación.

-Shinji-kun no puedo ahora.

-¿Qué...sucede?. ¿Por qué...me dormiste?.

-¡No puedo ahora maldición!. ¡Tú solo descansa!.-Ella lo toma de la barbilla para tranquilizarlo en señal de cariño. -Confía en mí.

-¿Confiar...en ti?. ¿Qué...me hiciste?. ¿Qué sucede?.

-¡Ahora no!. ¡Duérmete!.

Asuka se ponia nerviosa pero intentaba mantener la calma.

Mientras Misato se acercaba cada vez mas al Mercedes hasta que logra verlo luego de una curva. -¡Ahí esta!.

-Katsuragi, te recomendaría que no te acerques demasiado.

-Lo sé Lilith. Lo sé. Quiero ver a dónde se dirigen.

-Según mi instinto, creo que al apartamento y no se si estoy segura si después irá al aeropuerto de Tokio-2.

-Todas suposiciones Lilith. Pero te creo. Eres como un "ángel". ¿No?.

-Eso creo.

-¿Qué mas pudiste ver?.

-No sé. Su pensamientos son muy complejos. Es difícil interpretar los pensamientos de los mortales.

-¿Puedes hacer algo para detenerla?.

-No desde aquí. Pero cerca del Geofront si. Si estoy cerca de lo que sería mi "verdadero" ser, mi poder se incrementará.

-¿Existe algún peligro?.

-Si. Puedo ocasionar la aparición de un presunto ángel.

-Entonces debemos arriesgarnos. Cuando estemos en Tokio-3 haz algo. Trasnformala en LCL.

-Tengo algo mejor que eso.

-Confío en ti, pero por favor no les hagas daño.

-Descuida, no sucederá.

**Mientras tanto en el Geofront.**

Makoto y Shigeru junto a personal miembro de infantería de las JSSDF (Fuerza de Autodefensa Estrategica del Japón), se dirigen al módulo en dónde se encuentra Ritsuko. Llegan a un pasillo y observan a ella tirada en el suelo inconsciente junto a una puerta de acceso al módulo entre abierta.

-¡Doctora Akagi!.

-¡Esperen!.-Les indicaba un oficial jerárquico inspeccionando la escena. -Listo.

Ambos se acercan a Ritsuko intentando tomarle el pulso. -Tiene pulso.

Ella recobra el conocimiento y al igual que Shinji, se sentía aturdida y desorientada. -¿Dónde...estoy?.

-Doctora. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Mira Aoba-kun.

Makoto le inspecciona el cuello a Ritsuko indicando un punto rojo con un hilo de sangre. -¡Alguien la drogó!.

-Fue Kaji.-Dice ella cona voz débil.

-¿¡Ryoji!?.

-Si. Ay...ayúdenme a levantarme.

-Doctora a sus órdenes.-Le habla un miembro de la JSSDF.

-Cierren...todas las compuertas. ¡Orden especial "Rainbow attack"!.

-Enseguida.

En nombre clave, la orden especial Rainbow attack, es un procedimiento de emergencia, que sellaba las entradas a NERV. Nada podía salir ni entrar. Ni siquiera las Unidades Evangelion, en caso de que algún piloto quisiese utilizarlas.

A partir de allí, se empezaría el rastreo para dar con Kaji.

Ritsuko ordenó la inmediata búsqueda de él indicando que se trataba de un enemigo y posible doble agente.

**Mientras tanto en la carretera camino a Tokio-3.**

**Camioneta de Asuka.**

Shinji intentaba salir de su trance y de comprender qué estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba confundido.

-Asuka. Ahora dime. ¿Qué está pasando?.

-¡No puedo explicarte ahora!.

-¡Dímelo!.

Ella se asusta por el grito de su amado.

-¡Estás conduciendo hacia Tokio-3!. ¿¡Qué rayos sucede!?.

Ella se pone seria y con la voz apenada le empieza a hablar.

-No quiero quedarme mas aquí. Estamos escapando de todo.

-¿¡Eeeehhh!?. ¡Asuka!. ¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!?. Detén la camioneta.

-No... puedo.

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa!?. ¿Escapar de qué?. ¿Sucedió algo?. ¿Hay un ángel o algo extraño que está amenazando a la comunidad?.

-¡NOOOO!. ¡No es eso!. Tenemos que irnos. ¡Tenemos que desaparecer!. ¡Ya otro ocupará nuestros lugares en los "Evas"!.

-¡Asuka!. Me estás asustado.

-¡No!. ¡Tú no entiendes lo que está sucediendo ahora en éste momento!.-Le dice ella mirándolo fijamente.

Shinji ve al frente y le señala con el dedo directo al parabrisas. No le dió tiempo. -Asuka.

Ella voltea al frente y ya era demasiado tarde. Una hilera de coches casi detenidos se encontraban frente a ellos. Ella pisa el freno, pero la distancia de frenado era demasiado corta. Hubo un choque en cadena y si bien ella venía a una velocidad acorde a las normas de tránsito, ésa pequeña distracción le costó caro. Los Airbags delanteros explotaron al igual que los de rodilla.

-Uy... maldición.-Dijo Asuka.

**Desde el Alpine de Misato.**

Ella vió todo el accidente a unos metros.

-¡ASUKA!.

Lilith se preocupó también.

Misato detiene el coche y Lilith desciende al igual que la conductora.

El choque fue demasiado fuerte, pero la camioneta al ser blindada apenas sufrió daños menores de chapa. Todavía podía conducirse.

Ambas se acercan al vehículo a los lados.

Asuka recuperaba el aliento. Shinji ve a Lilith.

-¡Asuka!, detente.-Le recrimina Shinji

-¡No!. Nos vamos.

Misato le golpea el cristal del lado del conductor. -¡ASUKA!. ¿¡Qué demonios sucede!?.

Ella pone reversa y la camioneta estando un poco dañada en la parte delantera arrastra el paragolpe. Sin intentar de arrollar a Misato ni a Lilith gira hacia la derecha y continúa por el carril contrario.

-¿¡Pero qué hace!?.

Lilith utiliza su poder y se sube arriba de la camioneta sin que Asuka la viera.

Misato se sube al Alpine y procede a perseguirla.

-¡Maldición!. ¡Maldición!.-Golpeaba el volante Asuka. De paso arranca los restos del Airbag.

-¡Asuka!, detente.

-¡Dije que no!.

Shinji en un acto de valentía, toma el volante e intenta detener la camioneta que raspaba los guardrail emitiendo chispas.

-¡Déjame!. ¡SUÉLTAME!.-Le gritaba ella.

-¡Asuka!, ¡Es una locura!. ¡Detén ma camioneta!.

Shinji se pone en la posición del conductor sobre encima de la alemana y pisa el pedal del freno, deteniendola. El haber prestado atención de cómo conducía ella durante em viaje de ida, reconoció que la camioneta se encendía con un botón y la llave era de presencia. La misma se encontraba en una bandeja portaobjetos.

Shinji aprieta el botón apagándola y poniéndose en el bolsillo la llave inmediatamente. Él se sale del vehículo y ve acercarse el auto de Misato.

Ella desciende del vehículo y Asuka mantenía las manos sobre el volante. Ella apretaba una y otra vez el boton de arranque, pero era inútil. A una determinada distancia con la llave, la camioneta no encendería.

-¡Misato-san!.

-¡Shinji-kun!.

Ella se acerca a él y lo abraza. -¿¡Cómo estás!?.

-¡Yo estoy bien!. Pero hay que hacer algo con Asuka. ¡No sé lo que le sucede!.

Viendo que le era imposible seguir conduciendo y demás coches se acercaban a ella, sustrae de la guantera un revólver con balas. Se baja del coche y apunta hacia arriba. Misato la ve venir lentamente.

-¡Oh no!.-Se lamenta su tutora.

-¡Déjame ir!. ¡Quiero irme!.-Le grita la pelirroja a su tutora.

-¡Asuka!, baja el arma.

Ella dispara al cielo en modo de intimidación. Nuevamente apunta directo a ella pero no a Shinji. -¡Sabes que sé usarla!. ¡Sabes que he entrenado duro para dominarlas!. ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!.

Shinji se interpone frente a su tutora para protegerla y se acercaba lentamente a su amada con las manos en alto. -Asuka.-Shinji le habla serenamente para mantener la calma. -Tranquila, hablaremos. No tienes que hacer ésto. Yo, te amo. ¡No importa lo que hayas hecho!. Pero te juro que no te abandonaré.

-Shinji.-Lo nombra su tutora.

Asuka estaba seria pero escuchaba detenidamente las palabras de su compañero. Ahora le apuntaba a él.

-Por favor, mírame.-Él levanta sus manos. -No voy a hacerte daño.

Detrás de ella a pocos metros, Lilith se ocultaba por detrás para reaccionar ante cualquier imprevisto por parte de la alemana.

-¿Recuerdas la charla que tuvimos hace semanas en la azotea?. Cuando por primera vez nos dijimos todo. Lo mucho que sufrimos, lo que querías descubrir.

-Shinji-kun, tú no me conoces.

-Siii.

-¡Cállate!. ¡No me conoces lo suficiente!. ¡Te lo dije!. Hay algo mas que no sabes de mí. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán, pero tengo un pasado. Debo cumplir con mi deber.

-¡Entonces iré contigo!. Baja el arma por favor.

Ella mantenía el revólver apuntándole a él, pero le temblaba la mano, se estaba debilitando. Lilith aún mantenía la guardia. Varias imágenes se le cruzaban por su mente, imágenes bonitas y recuerdos hermosos junto a él.

-Asuka, tú querías una vida normal. ¿No?. Yo también. Pero hoy no es posible. Mira, sé que no es fácil lo que voy a decirte, pero tienes que entender que es la única realidad que conozco. Pero con tan poco, pudimos hacer mucho. Te salvé la vida y quiero que sigas viviendo, pase lo que pase. A tu lado.

Él se había acercado lo suficiente para tomarle el revólver. -Asuka mírame a los ojos.

La expresión en su rostro era de lamento. Ella baja el revólver y Shinji se lo toma con su mano derecha. Lo deja en el suelo y lo patea a un lado de la carretera. Él la toma de sus manos y la abraza hacia él. Su amada entra en sí y ella lo abraza con fuerza y empieza a llorar desconsolada. Un llanto desahogado comprendido por él. Le acaricia su cabellera rojiza conteniendo sus lágrimas como si se tratara de una pequeña niña y se arrodillan en el medio de la carretera a la vista de todos los curiosos allí presentes.

Se escuchaba las sirenas de la policía que se acercaban al sitio. Misato dirigía la operación, indicándoles que detengan su marcha.

Un oficial desciende del vehículo. -Capitana Katsuragi.

-Está todo en orden. Déjenlos tranquilos. Él la está calmando.

Su tutora los ve nuevamente. "-Buen trabajo Shinji-kun".

Lilith se acerca a ambos y ella era testigo mudo de aquél momento. Shinji la ve por detrás del hombro de Asuka escuchando sus llantos. Ella le sonríe y levanta el pulgar. Él asiente con la cabeza.

**Horas después.**

Asuka fue puesta en una ambulancia. Shinji estaba con ella y jamás se apartó. Personal de NERV estaba en el lugar y Ritsuko había llegado.

Era casi el atardecer y el cielo se teñía en rojo por los rayos del sol.

Ritsuko y Misato mantenían una charla apoyadas a un costado del Alpine azul mientras fumaban unos cigarros.

-Aún no han encontrado a Kaji.

-Ése maldito nos las pagará.

-Si Asuka nos contase mas sobre la situación, podría ayudarnos.

-Por lo poco que sé en base a lo que me dijo Lilith, ella tiene algo que ver. Se asustó. Se dió cuenta de que su "verdadera" misión había llegado a su fin, pero su realidad amorosa con Shinji, fue la que la encegueció. Quiso escaparse con él. Ella es una víctima de las consecuencias.-Le dice Misato viendo hacia la ambulancia en la que se encontraba junto a su amado.

-Igual la carátula es bajo sospecha. En caso de un ataque, no podrá pilotear un Eva. Actualmente se la considera posible espía. Es una pena muy grave. No quiero ser dura con lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero si Asuka confiesa que ella fue cómplice de Kaji y estaba al tanto de todas sus operaciones de espionaje, le puede costar una dura condena. Se que te agrada y la has educado de pequeña.

-Igual hasta que no se esclarezca todo, no tomaré ninguna decisión sobre ella. Por el momento es Shinji quien la hizo entrar en razón. A veces el amor es una herramienta poderosa que "mueve" montañas.

Shinji se encontraba dentro de la ambulancia con Asuka. Ella jamás se despegó de su lado y estaba abrazada a él. Se limitó a acariciarla todo el tiempo. -Shinji-kun. ¿Qué hice?.

-Tranquila todo saldrá bien.

-Sabes que pueden condenarme por espionaje.

-Ya nos contarás lo que realmente sucedió. No me lo tienes que decir a mí.

-¿Ikari?.-Le llama un oficial de NERV.

-Si.

-Por órdenes de la doctora Akagi debe dejar sola a Langley. Lo siento, son reglas. Será transportada con vigilancia.

-Entiendo.-Le dice Shinji al oficial.

-¡Espera!. No me dejes.

-Lo siento niña, pero así son las reglas.

-¡Tú cállate imbecil!.

-¡Asuka!.-Le grita Shinji tapándole la boca. ¿¡Quieres que te metan presa!?.

-No me meteran presa.-Le responde ella de mala gana. -Hmmm. Acepto. Ve Shinji-kun, estaré bien.

-Ayyy Dios. Ok.-Le responde él.

Deja la ambulancia y se acerca a Misato y Ritsuko.

-Shinji-kun, se que te preocupas por Asuka. Pero no es el momento de estar mucho con ella.

-Lo sé.

-¿Te contó algo?.-Preguntó Misato.

-No. Solo unas pocas palabras. _Quédate conmigo, no me dejes, no me abandones_, cosas así.

-Ya veo.-Le dice Ritsuko.

-Ven Shinji-kun, iremos al apartamento. Lilith, vamos.

Cuando los tres estaban a punto de subirse al coche, Ritsuko los detiene. -Misa-chan, no te olvides que debes ir a NERV.

-Bien.

El trío sube al coche con rumbo al apartamento.

Durante el trayecto, nadie habló. Shinji solo se limitó a ver por la ventana.

Misato tampoco aportó nada, al igual que Lilith.

Cuando llegaron, Misato les dió indicaciones:

-Chicos, debido a las circunstancias tengo que ir a NERV. Se quedarán solos con Penpen.

-Descuida estaremos bien.-Le dice Shinji.

-Cualquier cosa me llaman. Shinji...

-¿Si?.

-Acuerdate que tienes novia.-Ella le guiña el ojo.

-¡Mi...Misato-San!. ¡No haremos nada!.

Lilith se rie por dentro.

-Hmmm, aunque es decisión de ustedes. Seré una tumba.-Les dice ella con sarcasmo y encogiéndose de hombros. -No, en serio. No hagan locuras.

Ella se retira de allí llendo a NERV.

Ambos se quedan parados y se ven mutuamente.

-Shinji-kun. Debemos ir al apartamento.

-Oh..¡Si si si si si!. Aquí tengo la tarjeta. Ja ja ja.-Le dice él nervioso y riéndose.

-¿Me tienes miedo?.-Le dice ella acercándose a él. Podía sentir su aliento.

-¡No no no!. ¡No es eso!.-Dice él sonrojandose y con múltiples puntitos en la cabeza en sentido caricaturesco.

Se escuchaba un rugido en la panza de Penpen. Él emite un sonido y señala su pico con una de sus alas.

-Creo que tiene hambre.-Dice Lilith.

Él asiente con la cabeza.

-Pues vayamos.

Los tres subían las escalinatas y mientras conversaban. -Aún me cuesta creer que Kaji sea un traidor.-Dice Shinji.

-Desde un principio él no me caía en gracia.

-¿Ah no?

-Me regaló una Zelkova, una especie de Bonsai. Creo que lo hizo para ganarse mí confianza. No justifico sus actos, pero se que por un lado lo hace por un bien menor. Lo doloroso es que usó a Asuka como su carta de entrada a NERV y a Misato-san.

-Vaya no lo había pensado de ése modo.-Le responde Shinji.

Subieron unas escaleras mas hasta llegar al pasillo que conectaba con los demás apartamentos. -No estoy acostumbrado a conversar mucho contigo.

-Hmm. Rei no era muy charlatana. ¿No?.-Le sonríe ella ligeramente.

-Eehh. ¡No!. Ja ja.

-Estás nervioso Shinji-kun.

-Es que... bueno.-Él le da vergüenza algo que estaba por decir.

-Ya lo sé. Te gustaba Rei.

Él abre sus ojos con asombro. En el fondo era cierto. Cuando llegó a Tokio-3 por primera vez y se subío al Eva, él lo hizo por ella.

-Si. Bueno en realidad sentí que debía hacerlo.

Se detuvieron en el medio del pasillo. Lilith estaba delante de él a sus espaldas. -Lo hiciste porque te gustaba o además de eso, sentiste lástima por sus heridas.

-Es que..¡Yo!...

Ella se acerca a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello y automáticamente, lo beso a sus labios. Él no se esperó aquella respuesta por parte de Lilith.

Se suelta inmediatamente. -¿¡Pero qué haces!?.

-Eres un ser perfecto. Bondadoso y sin maldad. La representación perfecta de mi creación. Sabía que tú eres mas importante de lo que pensaba. Tienes un gran poder. Es por eso que deseo "fusionarme" contigo

Él no entendía las palabras de Lilith y se queda duro y con la boca abierta en sentido caricaturesco. -Ah. ¡Te agradezco mucho!. Deseo no hacerlo. Ya tengo novia.

-Es cierto.-Le dice ella en tono diabólico. -Pero ahora estamos solos aquí. ¡Y puedo aprovecharte!.

-¿No tienes hambre?.

Un rugido en el estómago se le escuchó. Lilith se masajea su vientre. -Creo que si.

-¡Qué bien!. Te haré de cenar.

Él la toma de la mano y se la lleva al apartamento.

**Horas mas tarde Geofront.**

Hikari se encontraba en la jaula de su unidad, la 04. Observa el busto detenidamente desde el puente umbilical. Concentrada pensaba de todo. Sobre su rol allí, su vida, sus amigos y sobre Toji.

"¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?".

**Casa de Toji.**

Recostado en la cama y con ropa cómoda, en la oscuridad de su habitación miraba al techo. Pensaba también en todo lo sucedido y sobre todo en Hikari. Recordaba ésa situación cuando fue empujado por ella dentro del monoriel. Fue la última vez que lo vió y había pasado apenas un día.

"Delegada". Pensaba él.

Su celular sonaba. Lo ve y era un mensaje de Kensuke.

_-¿Estás ahí?._

Toji lo llama directamente. -Hola.

-¡Toji!. Amigo. ¿Cómo estás?.

-No muy bien, pero puedo superarlo.

-Toji lo siento por ti. Creí que serías un piloto titular.

-Tampoco mucho no me interesaba. Lo hacía por Sakura.-Refiriendose a su hermana.-Ellos deben costear los gastos médicos por las heridas.

Kensuke hacía una pausa. -¿Qué sabes de Hikari?.

-No sé nada de la última vez que ella me arrojó al monoriel.

-¿La extrañas?.

-Pues sí. Me encantaría volver a verla. Se que no volverá al instituto de éso estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué?.

-Creo que cuando ella se propone algo, lo hace. Mientras sea una piloto titular de ésas cosas, de seguro le dedicará mucho más tiempo.-Culminaba él con una voz triste.

-Lamento mucho escucharte así amigo.

-¿Y tú?. ¿Éres suplente?.

-Por el momento creo que sí. No me han dicho nada al respecto, sólo me enviaron a mi casa y en caso de suplantar a Shinji o a Asuka, lo haré.

-Tú si que tienes más ganas que yo, "tarado".-Le dice en un tono agradable.

-Oye si te sientes mal, tal vez pueda ir a verte.

-No me vendría mal una buena compañía. Ven te espero, total no hay nada que hacer.

-Podríamos avisarle a Shinji. ¿Qué dices?.

-¿Y si vamos a visitarlo de sorpresa a su apartamento?.-Le dice Toji.

-No es una mala idea. Prepararé mi equipo.

-¡No te tardes tarado!.-Le dice Toji en broma. -Te espero, me prepararé algo también.

La comunicación cesa. Toji se levanta de la cama y preparaba un bolso con ropa y demás pertenencias.

**Minutos después. Apartamento de Misato.**

Shinji cocinaba un pollo teriyaki con arroz. Algo simple pero suficiente para calmar el hambre de Penpen. Además de paso, Lilith le hacía un poco de compañía.

-¿Desde cuándo cocinas?.

-Desde chico. Mi tutor anterior me enseñó bastante. Hay que subsistir, otra no queda.

-Tal vez podrías enseñarme.-Le dice Lilith con una sonrisa.

-Ven te muestro, al igual que le enseñé a Asuka.

Shinji le mostraba cómo cocinar. Le explicaba los ingredientes, como administrarlos y mezclar todo para culminar con la cocción. De paso Penpen, era testigo mudo sobre la mesada de la cocina observando a Lilith tomando la sartén y controlando el arroz.

-Bien, vamos muy bien.-Le dice Shinji con entusiasmo.

Se oyó un timbre. -Oh. Aguarda aquí, no me tardo.

-Bien pero no tardes demasiado, no quiero causarte inconvenientes en la cocina.

-Tranquila todo estará en orden.

Shinji fue a abrir la puerta, ésta se desliza y para su emoción y agrado fue de ver qué Toji y Kensuke cayendo allí de sorpresa.

-¡Hola!.

-¡Chicos!. ¡Toji!.-Shinji se le acerca para abrazarlo.

-¡Oye! ¡oye!. Me das vergüenza.

-¡Oh vamos amigo!. Me preocupé por tí. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?.

-Fue idea de Kensuke. Él quería venir a verme y después dijo de pasar por aquí.-Le dice Toji serio.

-¡Pues pasen!. Estaba cocinando.

-¿Cocinando?. ¿Está Misato-san?.-Pregunta Toji.

Toji olía la comida cocinandose. -Mmm, ¿Qué es ése rico aroma?.

-Lilith está cocinando.

-¿Quién es Lilith?.

Shinji se petrificó. Se había olvidado de que sus amigos no sabían nada al respecto del cambio de personalidad de Rei.

-¡Ehhhh!. Uy, bueno. Tengo que decirles. Ya que han pasado por tanto. Vengan, les mostraré.

Shinji los hace pasar por la cocina y ambos ven a "Rei" cocinando.

-¿Ayanami?. ¿Qué hace aquí?

Ella les saluda de forma cordial y con una sonrisa. -Hola chicos.

-¿¡Eeehhh!?. ¿Sonríe?. ¿¡Shinji!?. ¿Qué rayos sucede con ella?.-Pregunta Toji con asombro.

-Es lo que voy a explicarles.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Asuka atormentada por no querer cumplir su "misión" junto a Kaji, adormece a Shinji con un sedante e intenta escapar de Japón con él. Lilith avisa a Misato que secuestró a Shinji y acuden a su rescate.

Durante la persecución se da una discusión entre la pareja y ella choca contra unos coches detenidos en la carretera. Su compañero detiene camioneta y ésta no puede arrancar.

Dentro de su grado de locura, toma un revolver con el propósito de amenazar a su tutora de querer escapar pero Shinji le convence de no hacerlo y de alguna forma "afrontar" la realidad que se le presenta.

Recapacita y sufre una tristeza siendo consolada por él.

Mientras tanto en el Geofront, Kaji escapa aparentemente con información clasificada y es buscado intensamente por NERV y fuerzas paramilitares.

Asuka es llevada a la base para ser interrogada, Toji y Kensuke caen de sorpresa en el apartamento de Misato y se sorprenden ante la presencia de "Rei", pero siendo Lilith.

Inicio del capítulo.

**Capítulo 17**

**Geofront, horas de madrugada.**

La alemana fue puesta en una sala. Ritsuko decidió que no era necesario ponerla en un calabozo, porque aparentemente ella no presenta ser una amenaza.

Ella espera recostada en un sofá aún con su vestido de playa.

"Shinji. ¿Qué hice?."

Ella recordaba los momentos cuando intentaba escapar con él. Apenada y sin fuerzas.

"Lo hice por nuestro bien. Porque te amo y quería una vida común. Tenía la corazonada de que podríamos llegar a Hamburgo y empezar nuestra vida."

Ella se levanta del sofá y caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Pero la "Diosa celestial" tenía razón. Debo afrontar la realidad que se me presenta."

**Flashback de Asuka Langley. 4 años antes.**

Hamburgo-Alemania.

En una zona residencial, Asuka teniendo 10 años se encontraba sentada en una silla en el porche de su casa en la parte de atrás de la residencia. Siendo su tutor en aquél entonces Ryoji Kaji, llega a la residencia luego de un día de trabajo junto a Misato siendo su pareja.

Ella escucha el coche detenerse por detrás de la casa.

-Ya llegaron éstos ingratos.-Dice ella en un tono molesto.

Por aquél entonces, el carácter de Asuka era peor que en el 2015. Estaba en una etapa de resentimiento, odio y sólo se limitaba a ser la mejor. Su arrogancia le ganaba de mano, en todo lo que tuviera que ver con su personalidad y carecía de amistades.

Llevaba puesto un vestido negro con zapatos chatos. Su cabello estaba suelto y en aquél entonces, ella no tenía ni idea de lo que eran las Unidades Evangelion.

Ella se acerca a la puerta de entrada y ésta se abre.

La pareja ve a la pequeña niña de 10 años, con su rostro serio.

-Oh. Hola Asuka.

-Hola.-Saluda ella seriamente.

Kaji se acerca y le da una caricia a su rostro. -Hola pequeñita. ¿Cómo has estado?

Ella se cruza de brazos con un carácter Tsundere que tanto le caracteriza y sus mejillas rosadas. -Pude haber estado mejor, hasta que unos torpes niños se acercaron a jugar y los eché.

-¡Asuka!, debes cuidar tu carácter. Eres una niña inteligente. ¿Por qué éres así?.-Le pregunta Misato que en aquél entonces era más despreocupada que en el 2015. Tenía 25 años y luego de graduarse, se mudó con Kaji en Alemania por un corto período de adaptación antes de ingresar a NERV.

-¡Déjame en paz gritona apasionada de lo sexual!.-Le gritaba Asuka a lo que Misato se sonrojó como un tomate.

Asuka era consciente de la relación apasionada que tenía Misato con su tutor. Ella estaba en los inicios de su sexualidad pero la ficha le cayó demasiado temprano, ya que en una oportunidad ella los vio follando una noche que ella no podía dormir. Aunque Asuka tenía 10 años, por alguna razón genética su físico se desarrolló de forma temprana a diferencia de las demás niñas. Ya mostraba los primeros signos de un cuerpo más femenino, con sus pequeños pechos sobresaliendo de a poco y sus caderas ensanchandose y su altura era más alta que la media a su edad. A partir de ése episodio, ella empezó con insinuaciones sexuales cada tanto a Kaji, pero él le ponía un freno.

Misato intentando opacar su situación sentimental y apasionada con Kaji, ella le hace muecas y acaricias forzadas con el propósito de desorientarla ya que en cuestiones adultas, ella era más conservadora y sobre todo con una niña como Asuka.

-¡Ayyyy! Que hermosa niña.

-¡Suéltame!.

Ella sufría el estiramiento de su rostro de forma caricaturesca. Algo que siempre le hacía Misato para molestarla cuando ella le decía algún insulto indebido.

-¡Déjame!.

-Ja ja ja. Basta chicas.-Le decía Kaji a ambas.

Él se acerca a Asuka y le acaricia su rostro. -¿Cómo estás?.

-Bien.-Le dice ella secamente.

-Ven ayúdame con algunas cosas.

La niña acompaña a su tutor al auto a descargar compras de un supermercado.

-Kaji-kun.

-Si Asuka.

-¿Puedo "montarme" en tí?. Cómo lo hace la tonta de tu novia.

Kaji abre sus ojos en señal de asombro. Le descoloca las insinuaciones que Asuka le hacía cada tanto desde que ella los espió follando.

-Asuka, lleva las bolsas.

-¡Quiero que me respondas!. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte?.

-Bien. Ayúdame con todo ésto y charlaremos sobre eso.

En sus pensamientos ella se ilusionaba con que sucedería algo con Kaji.

**Horas ****más tarde horario de almuerzo**

Kaji se llevó a Asuka a la habitación. Él se sienta en la cama.

-Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

Asuka estaba nerviosa y ella estaba parada frente a él. -Vamos, no muerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Bueno, yo ví ésto.

Ella se acerca a él lentamente y con su pequeña mano intenta metérsela en su entre pierna, pero él la detiene. -¿Estás segura?. Mira que puedo lastimarte.

-¿Lastimarme?.-Le dice ella con las mejillas rosadas.

-Si.-Le responde él sonriente.

Él se pone de pie, la toma de la mano y la recuesta en la cama.

-Mira.

Él acerca su rostro al de ella y ella se siente intimidada. Él la estaba probando para hacerle entender que no estaba preparada para perder su virginidad. Ella estaba temblando y él le sonríe. -¿Ves?. No es el momento. Ya te tocará.

-Es que siento curiosidad.

-Bueno, es una buena señal. Asuka, te falta crecer. Si es cierto, lo que hice con Misato es "cosa de adultos". Se llama sexo. Cuando una pareja se siente atraída, hacen éste tipo de cosas en la cama. Tú estás muy desarrollada a tú edad, pero lo indicado es que lo hagas con alguien que realmente lo sientas.

Ella pensaba. -Entonces, no estoy lista.

-Claro.-Le dice él sonriéndole. -Ven.

Ella la toma de la mano y se la lleva de la habitación. Bajaban por las escaleras desde el piso superior hasta abajo.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta a Misato-san?.

-Claro.-Le responde Kaji con amabilidad.

Misato estaba cocinando y se acercan a la cocina. -Misato, Asuka quiere hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Ah sí?.-Le pregunta ella sonriente. -¿Cuál?.

-Te pido autorización para "montarme" a Kaji.

Ella se le ponen los ojos blancos y una gota gorda le apareció en la cabeza, en sentido caricaturesco. -¿Qué...es ése tipo de pregunta?.

-No me dolerá. ¡Estoy lista!.

-Asuka.-Kaji le habla seriamente con los ojos cerrados.-Basta. Ya te dije que lo harás cuando estés lista y con quién te corresponda.

-¡Pero quiero hacerlo contigo!.

-No estoy disponible. Lo harás con quién te sea correspondido.

**_4 años después...durante el viaje a Japón a bordo de un crucero de batalla._**

Siendo ya adolescente, Asuka estaba recostada en la cubierta del barco. Estaban transportando a la unidad 02 y Kaji se le aparece por detrás fumando un cigarro.

-Kaji-kun.

-Asuka-chan.

Ella estaba vestida con su vestido amarillo. Sus bragas apenas se veían pero a Kaji le generaba indiferencia.

Ella se sienta en posición de loto. -Ya estamos cada vez más cerca.

-Así es. Oye, mañana abordarán 3 chicos. Son de Tokio-3.

-¿Ah sí?.

-Si.

-¿Y quiénes son y por qué abordan aquí?.-Le pregunta ella de mala gana.

-Misato-san vendrá a visitarnos y nos acompañará para la llegada a Japón en el puerto de Kobé.

Tengo entendido que uno de esos tres chicos, es el segundo "Children", tal vez te guste.

-¿Gustarme?. ¡Ja!. Eres patético.

Ella se acerca a él para volverlo a intimidar pero él le ofrece resistencia. -Asuka.

-¿Qué?. Oh vamos. Ya estoy lista. Quiero hacerlo contigo.

-No.-Le responde él fríamente.

-¿¡Por qué siempre te resistes maldición!?.-Le dice ella de mala gana. -Odio a los hombres. ¡Ojalá que los que vengan mañana sean más hombres que tú!.-Le gritaba ella en toda la cubierta a la vista de todos los marineros y personal militar allí presentes.

Él solo se limitaba a mirarla fijamente. Luego cierra los ojos y sonríe. -Te gustará. Algunos de ellos tres y lo reconocerás fácilmente. Pero no te olvides que todo no será diversión. Eres una "Children" y además debes cumplir con tu misión, con el Ministerio de la UE.

-Éso ya lo sé. No necesito que me lo repitas cada dos por tres como si fuera una idiota.

-Te conozco mucho Asuka. Cuando te embobas, echas todo a perder. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de la charla que tuvimos cuando salimos de Nueva York hace días atrás.

**Fin del flashback.**

"Es eso. Mi obsesión por querer haber experimentado mi primera experiencia sexual. Pero Kaji tenía razón. Estuve lista cuando Shinji se me cruzó. ¡Es un idiota!".

Ella lagrimeaba. "¡Todo por tu culpa Kaji-kun!. Todo porque te descubrí con Misato-san. ¡Y ahora me duele el pecho!. Porque estoy enamorada de Shinji y lo eché todo a perder. ¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!".

Ella toma una silla y la tira contra la pared en furia. Ella se sienta en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas. "Estoy sola."

Ella lagrimeaba en silencio. "Shinji-kun, ven por mí. Rescatame como aquella vez en el volcán Asama. No me dejes aquí sola".

Las alarmas de emergencia sonaban por toda la base y la ciudad.

**Dogma Central.**

En el centro de mando, los operadores detectaron patrones azules. La presencia de un ángel estaba cerca.

-¡Doctora Akagi!. Presencia de patrón azul en órbita cercana.

Ella se encontraba con Misato en sus respectivos puestos.

-Imágenes de satélite.

Las imágenes mostraban al ángel. Era de una forma extraña, alargado con un gran ojo en el medio y unas extremidades rectas que sobresalían a sus costados.

-¡Tenemos contacto por satélite!.

Misato conversaba con Ritsuko para planear el plan de ataque. -Hay que preparar a Hikari.

-Shinji-kun también.

-¿Qué haremos con Asuka?.-Pregunta Misato.

-No puede pilotear. Aún queda pendiente el interrogatorio, pero el "maldito" se nos adelantó.-Refiriendose al ángel.

-Déjala pilotear.-Le ruega ella.

-Sólo la pondré en guardia en su unidad. Si la situación se complica, le autorizaré a combatir.

-Gracias Ri-chan.

Ritsuko daba autorización a personal militar para ingresar a la sala y escoltar a Asuka a los vestuarios para colocarse su plug suit.

**Sala de estar.**

La puerta se abre deslizándose a un costado. Asuka estaba sentada en el sofá. Militares de la JSSDF se aparecen allí al igual que oficiales de NERV.

-Langley. Por órdenes de la doctora Akagi, harás guardia en tu Unidad Evangelion.

-Esta bien. Acepto.

-Bien. Serás escoltada al vestuario a colocarte tu traje y luego esperarás instrucciones dentro de tu Unidad.

-Entendido.

Asuka era escoltada al vestuario. Se colocó su Plug Suit y acto seguido es puesta en el Entry Plug y aguardaba dentro más instrucciones. Ritsuko establece comunicación con su unidad.

-Asuka.

-Ri-chan.

-Akagi por favor. Estamos en servicio y a partir de ahora seré tu oficial superior.

-Entendido.

-La Capitana Katsuragi me ha convencido para que montes guardia en tu Unidad. Hay un ángel a las 12 en punto ingresando a la atmósfera de la Tierra. Hikari y Shinji lo combatirán.

-Ey. Aguarde. ¿No son pocos?. ¡Podría ayudarlos!.-Les dice Asuka preocupada.

-Negativo, debido a tu situación particular de hace horas, estás bajo "custodia" por NERV. Ésto es una excepción considerando el peligro inminente que representas. No sabemos nada sobre tu situación compleja y no hemos llegado a tiempo para un proceso de interrogatorio. Por ahora permaneceras en "guardia". Si te necesitamos, te daremos indicaciones. Éso es todo y no quiero réplicas. ¿Entendido Langley-kun?.

-Si Doctora Akagi.-Le responde Asuka seriamente y molesta.

-Gracias por comprender. Te dejaré con Katsuragi.

Antes de que Ritsuko cambiara de canal, Misato le menciona: -Fuiste dura.

-Tiene que comprender su situación actual y ser consciente de lo que ha hecho. No dudo de que ella no sea una espía y que Kaji la haya utilizado, pero hasta ahora desconfío de ella. Tal vez tú la conozcas mejor que yo, pero será tu decisión Misa-chan.

-Gracias Ri-chan, por comprender.

-Te dejo con los otros críos.

Shinji fue llevado por fuerzas de NERV a la base. Llegó a tiempo para meterse en su unidad. Hikari fue la primera en prepararse. Lilith y los demás fueron a un refugio.

**Minutos más tarde.**

Misato les habla a Hikari y Shinji.

-Chicos. La situación es la siguente. Éste es el angel.-Ella les muestra imágenes en tiempo real en su HUD.-Está atravesando la atmósfera. Por ahora no ha atacado, pero tengan cuidado. No lo subestimen. Ustedes dos participarán de la batalla, no así Asuka que permanecerá en guardia.

-¿Asuka-chan?.-Pregunta Shinji. -Entiendo.

"Hmmm. Mi oportunidad para destacarme." Pensaba Hikari.

-Hikari-chan. Tú asistirás a Shinji. Es tu segunda batalla...

-¡No necesito asistir a nadie!. Puedo sola.-Le contesta ella con aires de grandeza.

-Horaki-chan.

-¡Tú cállate idiota!.

Asuka escuchaba los malos tratos de su amiga hacía Shinji. Ninguno comprendía el por qué de su repentino cambio de carácter. "¿Y a ésta que bicho le pico?". Pensaba Asuka.

Abre comunicación. -¡Oye!. Hikari-chan.

-Vaya vaya. Miren nada más quién apareció.-Hikari estaba burlándose de Asuka.

-¡Ey!. ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿Por qué tratas mal a tu compañero de pilotaje?.

-Hmmm. Je je. Así es cómo se siente cuando subestiman a los jóvenes como nosotros.

"¿Pero qué rayos le sucede?" Pensaba Asuka.

-¡Oye!, no sé si tuviste un mal día o estás menstruando, pero te digo que trates bien a Shinji-kun pedazo de idiota sin cerebro.-Le recrimina Asuka a su amiga. Era la primera vez que la trataba de ésos modos.

-Cierra el pico torpe. Me tienes harta con tus estupideces y de maltratar a todos por igual. ¡Me ganaré el respeto de todos aquí!. ¡Destruiré ésa cosa!.

Asuka abre un canal de comunicación privado con Shinji. -Shinji-kun.

-¡Asuka!.

-No se lo que le sucede a ésta tipa, pero no le hagas caso. Intenta combatir al ángel tú sólo.

-Tú no puedes salir, ¿No?.

-Estoy "castigada".

-¿Qué quiere lograr Ritsuko con ésto?.

-Seguro que saldré a combatir y te ayudaré, pero por el momento te las tendrás que arreglar sólo. Deja que la torpe de la "delegada" se "estrelle" sola contra la "pared". En la primera que el ángel la ataque, intenta localizar el núcleo. Te apuesto a que es su "gran" ojo.

-Gracias por el consejo Asuka-chan.

-Shinji-kun. Ten cuidado por favor.-Le dice su novia.

-Lo tendré Asuka-chan.

A Misato no le cayó bien el maltrato innecesario de Hikari hacia Shinji. Ella abre un canal privado con la unidad 04.

-Horaki-chan.

-¿Qué quiere Capitana Katsuragi?

-Respeta a tu compañero. Él puede ayudarte. Son un equipo. Procuren colaborar entre ustedes dos y eliminar al ángel.

-Gracias por sus indicaciones, pero lo haré sola.

-¡No seas orgullosa!. ¡Aún éres inexperta!...

-Misato. Deja que combata. Apenas falle, que salga Asuka.-Le indica Ritsuko.

-Pero puede morir.

-No lo hará. Apenas fallará su unidad quedará inutilizable. Confía en mí.

-Esta bien. Horaki-chan, haz lo que quieras.

Cambia a canal privado con Shinji y Asuka.

-Chicos, prepárense. Asuka cuando Hikari falle, saldrás tú.

-¡Estaré lista!.-Le dice Asuka a su tutora. -¡Resiste bebé!.-Le dice Asuka con una sonrisa a Shinji.

-Por tí, lo haré.

-¡Unidades 01 y 04, siendo puestas en lanzaderas!.

Ambas unidades eran acomodadas en sus respectivas lanzaderas.

-¡Lanzando unidades a la superficie!.

Las unidades Evangelion llegaron a la superficie. El ángel las detectó y atacaba soltando partes de si mismo. Cada una producía detonaciones similares al de una explosión nuclear pero de escala menor. El primer impacto fue en el océano pacífico lejos de Tokio-3.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?.-Grita Misato.

-Parece ser que el ángel no tiene muy buena puntería.

-¡Capitana!. Otro ataque. El ángel ha destruido los satélites.

-¡Inicien bombardeo con N2!

Desde buques apostados a cercanías de la ciudad, lanzaban las N2 contra el ángel. Si bien el daño era moderado, éste aprovechaba para ajustar su puntería y arrojar más partes de si mismo para dar con el Geofront. Una de sus partes, lamentable cae cerca de Tokio-3 dejando un cráter con una prolongación al océano dejándola vulnerable y con grandes chances de ser inundada.

-¡És terrible!. El último impacto generó ése cráter. Debemos evacuar la ciudad inmediatamente. Ordeneré la evacuación.

-Bien.-Le responde Ritsuko.

Mientras la ciudad estaba en pleno proceso de evacuación, el ángel descendía cada vez más rápido.

Shinji observa los monitores. -No se lo puede detener desde aquí. Necesito algo más poderoso que un simple cuchillo progresivo.

"-Shinji-kun.".

Una voz femenina se escuchaba dentro de su Entry Plug.

-¿Quién eres?.

Frente a él, aparece la imagen femenina de una mujer similar a Lilith pero que no era ella.

-¿Ehhh?. ¿¡Y ésto!?.

La imagen fantasmagórica se acerca a él. Todas las mediciones con respecto a su sincronización, daban valores erróneos, confirmados por Ibuki.

-¡Capitana!. Algo sucede con la unidad 01.

En la pantalla del Dogma central, se mostraban los valores del piloto. Las mediciones no eran normales. -¿Qué rayos sucede?.

Shinji mientras tanto, lidiaba con "el fantasma".

-¿Eres Lilith?.

-No. He venido a darte ánimos. No te sientas intimidado por mi.

-¿Madre?.-Le pregunta Shinji en un acto de confusión.

El fantasma le sonríe ligeramente. -Lo que queda de ella. Déjame tomar el control.

La presencia dentro de la cabina se posiciona sobre él fundiéndose y él pierde la conciencia. Las mediciones desde el centro de mando, daban todas 0. Como si Shinji hubiera muerto.

-¿¡SHINJI-KUN!?.-Gritaba desconsolada Misato.

Desde la Unidad 02, Asuka observa la situación. También estaba en la misma situación emocional que su tutora.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¿Murió?. ¡NO ME PUEDES HACER ÉSTO MALDITO SHINJIDIOTA!. ¡NO TE PUEDES MORIR ASÍ!. ¡AL CARAJO! ¡SALDRÉ A LA SUPERFICIE!.

Enceguecida por la situación, Asuka fuerza los controles de la lanzadera y ésta se impulsa hasta la superficie de la ciudad, desobedeciendo órdenes de Ritsuko. Al llegar a la superficie, ella observa a ambas unidades. La 01 se tomaba su cabeza con sus extremidades superiores, mostrando signos de haber entrado en modo Berserk.

Ritsuko ve cómo la situación se salía de control. -¡ASUKA!. ¡DETENTE!. ¡ES UNA ORDEN!. ¡Desconectaré los enlaces neurales con tu Unidad si no obedeces!

-¡GRRRRRAAAAAA!. ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES SER UNA MALDITA INSENSIBLE!?. ¡AL FIN AL CABO-los gritos de la Alemana se escuchaban en todos los canales de audio de la base, inclusive de la unidad 04. Hikari mantenía la cordura esperando instrucciones.-TODOS USTEDES SON UNA MIERDA. ¡SI ME "DESCONECTAS", TE JURO QUE ME INMOLARE Y DESTRUIRÉ TODO ÉSTE SITIO!.

-Asuka, si lo haces todos moriremos.

-¡YA NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDER!. ¡SHINJI MURIÓ!. ¡QUIERO COMPROBARLO YO MISMA!.

Hikari se mete intentando detenerla. -¡Alto Asuka!

-¿¡Y TÚ QUE ME VIENES A DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!?. ¡MUÉRETE!.

Asuka toma los brazos de la unidad 04 y los desmembra, causándole un dolor inmenso a Hikari. Ésta grita del dolor.

-¡Asuka!. ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?.-Le cuestiona su tutora.

Ella se dirige a la Unidad 01. -¡Tengo que sacarlo!.

Ella realiza una maniobra muy delicada. Abre la sección incompleta de la columna vertebral del Eva para acceder al compartimiento del Entry Plug. Lo sustrae delicadamente y lo tiene en sus manos frente a ella. Mientras, el Eva 01 aún continuaba en funcionamiento, pero en modo Berserk.

-¡ASUKA ESTÁS DEMENTE!.-Le grita Misato.

-¡Debo! ¡Debo rescatarlo!.

Hikari enceguecida en odio y bronca arremete contra la unidad 02 desestabilizando su equilibrio. Casi cae al suelo, pero la destreza de la alemana evita la caída. Ella se toma su cadera en señal de dolor. -¡Mal...dicion!. Ggkkkk..

-¡Idiota!. ¡Me arruinaste el Eva!.-Le grita Hikari.

Haciendo oídos sordos, Asuka con su unidad se lleva a los "Dientes" el Entry Plug y sale esprintando de allí.

-Pero, ¿Qué hace?.-Pregunta Makoto.

-Está loca.-Dice Aoba.

-No puede ser. ¿¡Qué vamos hacer para detener al Ángel!?.-Pregunta Ibuki.

Misato se pone seria y le indica a su par, que active el Dunmy Plug de la Unidad 02, para ver si pueden recuperar el control, ya que Asuka estaba fuera de sí.

-Hazlo.

-Esta bien. Espero que sepas lo que haces.-Le dice Ritsuko.

Inmediatamente, Asuka detiene la marcha. Expulsa el Entry Plug sin quitarlo de la 02. Se sale de allí y se trepa descendiendo por uno de los brazos de su unidad para ir directo al Entry Plug de la 01, que ella había puesto con ambas manos de su unidad, extendiendo sus brazos y quitándoselo de la "boca". Llega casi al instante en que se activa el Dunmy Plug y la "cápsula" se mete dentro y su unidad entró en "modo operativo".

Observa la situación. -¡Diablos!.

Intenta abrir la escotilla del Entry Plug de la 01 y lo logra con éxito. Al ingresar y ver qué el LCL drenaba por todos lados hacía afuera, ve a Shinji inconsciente.

-¡Shinji-kun!. ¡Tienes que estar vivo!.

Se mete dentro y ésta se tambaleaba rebotando dentro como una pelota de ping pong, ya que su unidad arrojó al suelo la cápsula. Ella se golpea su sien y sangraba. Jamás perdió el conocimiento. Se sienta sobre Shinji y le tomaba el pulso.

Su felicidad no tuvo precio al enterarse que él estaba vivo. -¡TIENE PULSO!. ¡ESTAS VIVO!. ¡DESPIERTA!. Ella le quita los sujetadores y lo zamarrea intentando despertarlo. -¡Despierta!. ¡DESPIERTA MALDITO IDIOTA!. ¡No me dejes aquí sola!.-Ella lagrimeaba. -¡NO ME ABANDONES!.

Él recuperaba el conocimiento y abría sus ojos lentamente. No entiende la situación, encontrándose desorientado. Ve a Asuka a sus ojos intentando despertarlo.

-¿As...Asuka?.

-¡Shinji-kun!.

Ella lo abraza de emoción y lo besaba una y otra vez. -¡Oye! ¡Oye!. ¿Qué pasó?.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!.

-¿Pero y el ángel?. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-¡Después te explico idiota!. ¡Vámonos!.

Lo toma de su mano y lo saca de allí. Fuera de la cápsula, observan a su Unidad 02 llendose de allí. La 01 ya se había recuperado y estaba operativo, siendo el "Ente" fantasmagórico la que lo controlaba.

-¡El Eva 01 se controla sólo!. ¡No podemos desactivarlo!.-Indicaba Makoto.

-¡Es imposible!. La sección de la médula está incompleta. ¿¡Cómo puede funcionar solo a voluntad sin ni siquiera el piloto está dentro!?.-Decía Ibuki intentando sacar conjeturas.

Ritsuko apoya ambas manos en su tablero, cerró los ojos y su expresión fue incierta, luego de abrir los ojos pronunció: -Yui.

Misato la ve de reojo. -¿El alma?.

-Es la primera vez que sucede. Asuka lo que hizo fue arriesgado. Pero le salvó la vida a Shinji. La operación está en manos de la 01 y 02. Ya no depende de los pilotos.

-¡Doctora!, la 02 se desactivó.

-¿Eeehhh?.

-¡Los valores son inciertos!. ¡Rechazó el Dummy Plug!.

-Ahora la 02 funciona sola.-Le dice Ritsuko en voz baja a Misato. -Kyoko.

-¿Se quedaron sin "ataduras"?.

-Sus armaduras B-type limitan sus movimientos. Pero no muestran signos de estar en un modo Berserk.

Ambas observan a las unidades moviéndose de una forma pausada y tranquila. Sobretodo la 01, que se masajea sus manos abriéndolas y cerrandolas dando indicios de que se las miraba.

-Sorprendente. Son...Yui y Kyoko. Mira sus gestos Misato.

Ambas unidades se comportaban con signos de humanidad. Cómo si fueran humanos gigantes. Se acercan a un punto y observan el cielo percatandose de la presencia del Ángel que se avecina. Una imagen surrealista, mostraba a la 01 asintiendo su cabeza mirando a la 02, como si se entendieran. Ésta gira sobre si misma y ubica a la pareja de pilotos que estaban allí perplejos frente a la situación.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?.-Grita Asuka abrazándose a Shinji del terror.

-¡Espera!. ¡Mira!.

La 01 se acerca y extiende su mano arrodillándose frente a ellos. -¿Qué...es esto?.

-Son ellas.

-¿Ellas?. ¿¡Quiénes!?.-Le responde Asuka temerosa.

-Nuestras madres. Confía en mí. Ven.-Él le toma de su mano y suben a la del 01. Ésta los eleva y los mantiene en ellas acercándose a la 02.

-¿¡Qué es ésto!?.

Ambas unidades se enfrentan. La 01 acerca su mano a la sección de la médula incompleta de la 02. Ésta se abre y se ve el hoyo donde aparentemente ingresaría el Entry Plug.

-Quieren que ingresemos.

-¿¡Estás loco!?. ¡No voy a ingresar allí sin un Entry Plug!.-Le grita su compañera.

-¡Asuka!. ¡Asuka!. ¡Mírame!. Debemos confiar en "ellas".

-¿¡Y cómo sabes que son ellas!?.

-Por que tuve un "encuentro".

Ella lo ve con el rostro preocupado pero debía confiar en él.

Todos allí presentes observan lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Misato y Ritsuko estaban asombradas por la situación. -No es posible.

-¿Lo harán?. ¿Se meterán allí?.-Pregunta Misato con los brazos cruzados.

-Si lo hacen y ni siquiera sin un Entry Plug, la profundidad de la sincronización será inminente y poderosa. Pasarán a un estadío superior, como si ingresaran a una "cámara" de Guf. Podrían morir. Ibuki, ¿Cómo están los signos del ambos pilotos?.

-Estables.

-Vigilalos. Chicos, es su decisión.

Hikari era testigo mudo con su unidad dañada por la Alemana. -¿Qué harán?.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Asuka fue puesta en una sala vigilada y encerrada, esperando a un interrogatorio. Durante la espera, sufre un recuerdo rotundo de su infancia en Alemania, generándole un sentimiento de culpa de someter a Shinji en sus locuras de escape por fallar en su "presunta" misión todavía sin ser revelada.

No se pudo llevar a cabo su interrogatorio, debido a que un ángel apareció repentinamente desde el espacio (Sahaquiel).

La operación queda a cargo de Misato y Ritsuko planeando por el momento, que Hikari y Shinji participen de la operación pero dejando a Asuka en segundo plano como plan de resguardo, debido a su situación como presunta "espía" vinculada a un organismo que NERV desconoce, tratándose del Ministerio de la UE.

Durante los preparativos previos, debido a su cambio de carácter, Hikari sumida en la soberbia y con aires de superioridad, se vuelve odiosa y engreída frente a Shinji y sobre todo con Asuka, limitándose a cooperar y vencer al ángel sola. La alemana se enfurece por el maltrato innecesario por parte de la delegada de la clase 2-A con Shinji pero mantiene la guardia.

Sahaquiel inicia su ataque bombardeando "partes" de si mismo, como si fuera un bombardeo y causa dos enormes cráteres. Uno cerca de Tokio-3, provocando una prolongación del océano con riesgo de quedar la ciudad anegada. Misato procede a una evacuación de la ciudad.

Shinji sufre una situación extrasensorial con su unidad. El "alma" presunta de su madre se le aparece, lo cuál produce un desequilibrio en las funciones tanto vitales del piloto, como de la unidad. La materia fantasmagórica, le dice que no se preocupe que ella intervendrá por él, dejando a la unidad inutilizable por un corto período pasando a modo Berserk.

Se presume que Shinji fallece, ocasionando una desesperación y ataque de nervios de Asuka. Desobedece órdenes de Ritsuko de permanecer a resguardo a la espera de instrucciones y sale a la superficie con el fin de esclarecer el paradero de su pareja.

Hikari intenta detenerla, pero la pelirroja en un acto de locura y violencia, daña la unidad 04 desmembrando sus extremidades superiores, ocasionando que quede fuera de combate.

Misato a raíz de la situación, le propone a Ritsuko de activar el Dummy Plug en la Unidad 02 aceptado su propósito.

La piloto de la unidad 02, extrae del 01 el Entry Plug para ingresar en él y rescatar a Shinji. Para su suerte antes de que se activara el procedimiento del Dummy Plug, ella había salido pero se percató que su unidad pasó a ése modo. Rápidamente ingresa dentro de la cápsula y notó que su amado estaba vivo y procede a sacarlo de allí.

La unidad 02 rechazó el Dummy Plug, aparentemente porque el alma de la unidad tomó posesión sobre ésta. Ritsuko presume que se trata de Kyoko, la madre de Asuka pero no está segura, al igual que la 01 siendo Yui la madre de Shinji.

El asombro de todos, fue que ambas unidades por primera vez luego de su desarrollo, mostraron signos de humanidad sin intervención de sus pilotos y sin que fueran controladas por un factor externo como un Dummy Plug, distinto a una conducta Berserk.

La 01 extiende su mano por sobre los pilotos para que suban. Asuka aterrada no entendía nada, pero Shinji supuso que querían que se metiesen en los espacios donde ingresa periódicamente los Entry Plug, generando un riesgo ya que de ingresar sin la cápsula, sus cuerpos se expondrían demasiado cerca del núcleo generando un efecto similar al de un "experimento de contacto" fusionándose con la unidad.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 18**

Ritsuko observa a través de los monitores, la mano de la unidad 01 sosteniendo en su palma a los pilotos.

Conversaba en voz baja con Misato. Su par estaba preocupada al igual que ella.

-Si deciden ingresar, pueden suceder dos cosas. Una, el tener contacto directo con el núcleo y estando demasiado expuesto, sus cuerpos se transforman en LCL, fusionándose con el Eva.

Dos, mueren instantáneamente debido a que sus campo AT invertidos, no soportarían el factor biológico de la materia con dualidad onda-particula.-Le menciona Ritsuko a Misato.

Ella no entendió mucho el factor técnico de su explicación, pero entendió la racionalidad de la explicación total. Sus cuerpos mueren apenas tengan contacto con el núcleo, estando demasiado expuesto.

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen.

Shinji ante la inseguridad de su compañera, intenta que tome una decisión.

-¡Asuka!, no queda demasiado tiempo. ¡Decídete!.

Ella ve con terror el compartimiento. -Ahmmm. ¿Lo podemos analizar?.

-¡No tenemos tiempo maldición!.

Ella ve hacia arriba y el ángel se aproximaba. -¡A la mierda!. ¡Ahí voy!. ¡Aaaahhhhhhhhh!.

Asuka se tira dentro del compartimiento y éste se cierra.

**Dentro del núcleo de la Unidad 02.**

Todo estaba a oscuras. No había sonido, no había luz. Asuka sentía algo, pero no exactamente su cuerpo. Sentía que flotaba. Todo era penumbra y ella intentaba indentificar algo que le sea humano o parte del ambiente.

"¿Quién soy?. Ah, ahora escucho. No recuerdo quién soy. ¿Tengo voz?. ¿Tengo conciencia?. Escucho una voz. Una voz masculina aguda. ¿Quién es?. ¿Quién anda ahí?. Ésto es tranquilo. Mucha paz aunque no vea nada. ¡Ahí ví a alguien!. ¡Tú! Te recuerdo. Creo que te recuerdo. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?. "

Asuka veía a un niño pequeño tras un fondo negro. Se trataba de Shinji cuando tenía 3 años. "Bonito niño. Lo veo y lo toco. Lo levanto del suelo, y se me ríe y sonríe. Ahí viene alguien".-Asuka veía con más claridad inclusive el ambiente. El espacio se trataba de un parque."Ah, creo que la vi antes. ¿Dónde?. Un parque. Ésa mujer, se me sienta al lado. ¿Qué me dice?. Ella sonríe y creo que yo a ella. ¿Qué tema de conversación hablamos?."

-Son niños hermosos los que tenemos Kyoko-chan.

-Mira cómo juegan, despreocupados de todo.

-¡Mami!. ¡Mira!.-Le gritaba una niña pelirroja de 3 años también, llamada Asuka Langley Sohryu.

-¡Ya te vi nena!.-Le sonríe su madre.

Shinji estaba allí también, entre las piernas de Kyoko. Ella lo ve desde arriba y le acaricia su cabeza. -¿Y tú?. ¿Por qué no juegas con Asuka?. ¡Se divertirán en grande!.

-Mami. ¿Puedo jugar con ésa niña?. Parece una muñeca y es linda.

-Ja ja ja. Pues si amorcito. Ve con ella. Es tu amiga, se llama Asuka.

El niño se acerca a la niña pequeña lo ve y le sonríe. -Tú serás mi novio.

-Y tú mi novia.

-Entonces dáme la mano e iremos a jugar.

-¡Siiii!.

Ella le toma de la mano a Shinji.

"Es cálido, la piel del niño. Es ¿Shinji?." Ella cambia de forma inmediatamente y adopta su cuerpo actual de adolescente y se ve así misma que llevaba puesto el Plug Suit.

Se vuelve consciente de si misma y el pequeño Shinji la abraza por una de sus piernas.

-¡Ah! Creciste rápido.

-Si, creo que sí. Ahora tendré que esperar a que crezcas para ser mi novio, porque no estás listo.

-¿Listo?.

La imagen de Shinji cambió inmediatamente y se transformó en Kaji. El parque desapareció al igual que su madre y la de Shinji. Su ex tutor aparecía frente a un fondo negro.

-No estás lista para mí.

-¡Yo a ti no te quiero!. ¡Amo a Shinji!.

-Fallaste en tu misión. ¡FALLASTE!. ¡FALLASTE!.

Kaji se materializaba en una especie de ser de luz. Asuka se asusta y se tira al suelo y se tapaba con uno de sus brazos. -¿¡Qué rayos!?. Ésto, ¿Es real?. Pero recién estaba Shinji de pequeño.

La escena cambia y ella hacía el amor con su amado en la cama. Ella abajo y él arriba en el apartamento.

-Uffff. Sigue así Shinji.

-Asuka, que hermosa eres.

-No me abandones Shinji-kun. ¡Promételo!.

-¡No lo haré!. Te lo prometo.

La escena cambia de vuelta, ésta vez el instituto.

"¿Y ahora qué?. Estaba follando y ahora el instituto. ¿¡Qué es todo ésto!?. Ya ni se quién soy".

Asuka estaba en un pupitre y detrás de ella, Rei leyendo un libro.

-¿Qué lees "señorita perfección"?.

-Cómo conquistar a Shinji-kun. Tal vez lo necesite.

-¿Eeehhh?. ¡Desubicada!. ¡Él es mío!.-Ella intenta agarrarla pero desaparece.

Ella reía con eco y varias Rei las rodean en la oscuridad. -Somos un todo. Somos un todo, somos un todo, somos un todo...

Y así sucesivamente, "las Rei" repetían una y otra vez en ronda, taladrandole en su cabeza aquella frase superponiendose. Asuka se tira al suelo sentandose, flexionando sus piernas mostrando ligeramente sus bragas blancas y tapándose sus orejas. Llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar ¡Basta!. ¡BASTA!. ¡CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.

Todas dejaron de hablar, pero aún permanecían allí inertes y observandola.

-Así está mejor. Ahora, ¿En qué estaba?.

Ella siente que alguien le toca el hombro por detrás y se da vuelta inmediatamente. Ve a una mujer de similares características a ella, 10 años mayor, con el cabello corto, unos lentes y una voz reconfortante. Llevaba puesto un delantal similar al que lleva Ritsuko, con una falda negra y en sus piernas unas pantimedias del mismo color.

-Al fin te encontré.

Ella se la queda observandola por unos segundos, confundida. -Oh vamos no me mires así.

-¿Quién eres?.

Ella sonríe ligeramente y emitiendo una expresión de serenidad.

-¿Quién soy?. Ven aquí, te sacaré de éste "pozo" de recuerdos.

Ella le extiende su mano, se la toma y automáticamente se transportan a un parque rodeado de edificaciones bajas. Había sol y en ésta ocasión, la situación era más acorde a la humanidad como Asuka la conoce.

-Ven siéntate.

La mujer la invita a sentarse en un banco de plaza, ambas se acomodan.

-Soy Kyoko. Yo si soy real, bueno lo que queda de ella.

-¿Mi mamá?.-Le pregunta su hija confundida.

-Así es. Tal vez te resulte extraño, pero te recuerdo perfectamente pero no recuerdo más allá de un límite. Ésta es la realidad que conozco y que puedo desarrollar aquí "dentro".

Ambas ven a dos niños jugando en unos juegos de jardín, que se encontraban frente a ellas.

-Al ser el recuerdo más valioso que tengo, es mi forma de poder comunicarme contigo, Asuka.

-¿Y qué es ésto?.

-Una especie de "loop subdimensional". Sería como mi mente-alma. Estás "dentro" de ella y tuve que adaptar el ambiente, para que te resulte más fiable y menos compleja la forma de poder comunicarte conmigo.

-Es extraño. No recuerdo cómo llegué aquí, pero por otro lado es como que te recuerdo a ti y al niño de allí, tanto en adolescente como en niño.-Le dice ella señalandole a Shinji jugando con ella de pequeña.

-Bueno ésa es una parte de la conjugación de tus recuerdos con los míos. Ésta situación la vivimos. Tú tenías tres años cuando te vi aquí, jugando con el que sería tu mejor amigo y novio en un futuro. Es el más preciado recuerdo y es la última vez que te vi.

Se quedan unos segundos observando cómo juegan.

-¿Recuerdos?. Ah, ahora entiendo. Es por eso que se me aparecieron ésas situaciones.

-Siiii.-Le sonríe ella.

-Lo...siento si tuviste que ver que lo "hacía" con él.-Le responde Asuka avergonzada en alusión a su situación íntima con Shinji.

-Ja ja ja ja, es parte de tu vida. Eras difícil de conjugar al principio. Bien, hablemos de tu "vida" real. "Estamos" aquí para ayudarte.

-¿Estamos?.

-Si. Yo y Yui.

-¿Quién es Yui?.

-La madre de tu novio. Ahora él seguramente debe estar pasando por la misma singularidad espacio-temporal que tú. Hasta que se "adapte", puede pasar un largo período.

-¿Y cuánto puede durar?.

-No sé. Minutos, horas, hasta años.

-¿¡Eeehhh!?. ¿Me estás bromeando?. ¿¡Significa que estaré aquí "encerrada" hasta que él pueda conjugar recuerdos con su madre?.

-Así es. Para nuestra suerte, nos "reencontrarnos" más rápido. Nos tomó apenas 5 minutos. Sería el equivalente a 2 meses fuera de aquí. Mientras estamos conversando, los eventos actuales fuera del "núcleo" ya sucedieron.

-¿Y qué sucedió?.

-Vencieron al ángel.-Le sonríe ella.

-¿Y cómo?.

-Bueno, utilizando tus facultades con las mías. Shinji usó las suyas con su madre, y ambos pudimos activar un campo AT lo suficientemente poderoso para destruir al ángel. Ahora "los de afuera" intentan recuperarlos, pero no saben cómo. Me refiero a "sacarlos" de aquí, del núcleo de tu Unidad.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...

**_Fuera del núcleo, 2 meses antes._**

Cómo bien le había explicado Kyoko, Asuka sufrió una singularidad espacio-temporal. Shinji permanecía en la palma de la mano de su unidad y vió el mecanismo de la columna vertebral incompleta cerrarse.

-Espero que estés bien.

Ritsuko ve los signos vitales de Asuka y técnicamente las mediciones eran anómalas durante unos minutos y se desactivaron. La declararon "muerta".

Ella se preocupó, pero sus conocimientos en física cuántica, daba a entender que ella no había muerto sino que pasó a "fusionarse" con el núcleo de su unidad.

-Misa-chan, lo que acabaste de ver es un experimento de contacto. Ahora le toca a Shinji-kun.

-Pero...¿Van a morir?.

-No exactamente.

La unidad 01 posiciona la mano cerca de la cabeza, se abre el compartimiento dónde ingresaría el Entry Plug. Él traga saliva y podía sentir el "calor" del núcleo expuesto. -¡Espero que ésto funcione!.

Él se arroja y el mecanismo se cierra.

La experiencia de Shinji fue distinta a la de Asuka.

**Dentro del núcleo de la Unidad 01.**

Todo estaba a oscuras. No había sonido y tampoco luz.

"¿Qué es eso?. ¿Una luz?. ¿De dónde viene?. ¿Puedo caminar?."

Él extiende su mano en el medio de la oscuridad, y algo lo jala hacía él. Termina en el instituto municipal en un pasillo.

-¿Qué?. ¿El instituto?. ¿Y qué hago aquí?

-Shinji.

-¡AHHHHHHH!.-Él grita de terror.

Rei estaba detrás de él. -Eres tú.

Ella lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a rastras por el pasillo. -Ey, espera. ¿A dónde me llevas?.

-Al gimnasio.

-¿Pero no tenemos clases?.

-Si, pero quiero platicar contigo un segundo.

-Oye, espera me estás arrastrando. ¡Detente!.

Él le tira del brazo y éste se desmembra de su hombro. Sangre caía por doquier. -¿¡Qué es ésto!?.

Ella gira su cabeza y sus ojos emitieron un haz de luz roja. -Mira lo que me has hecho, mira lo que me has hecho...

-¿¡Qué rayos pasa!?.

Los pasillos se tiñieron de rojo sangre. El joven piloto corría despavorido asustado. Descendió por las escaleras, pero se tropieza y cae al suelo.

-¡Ay!. Me lastimé.

Él aterrizó frente a los zapatos de otra estudiante. La ve hacia arriba y se trataba de Hikari.

-¿Horaki-chan?.

-¡Se te hace tarde!. ¡Ve a clases!.

-Pero...

Él escucha la voz de Rei acercándose cada vez más, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Él la toma de la mano y se la lleva de allí.

-¡Shinji-kun!, ¿qué haces?.

-¡Ven vamos!. Me están persiguiendo.

-¿Quién?.

El mira hacia atrás y la imagen de Hikari cambió por la de Asuka con su uniforme escolar.

-¿Asuka?.

-¡Oye detente!.

Él la suelta y cae al suelo. Ella se acerca a él y se le tira encima montandolo -¿Hoy estaremos juntos?.

-Creo que si, pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿De aquí dónde?.

-¡Ahhh!. ¡Ahí viene!.

Rei aparecía nuevamente con su brazo desmembrado y caminando con dificultad. Él corre hasta un pasillo y no había salida, solo una ventana. -¡Vamos ábrete!.

Shinji se mete por la ventana y cae al suelo. Estaba en la azotea del instituto.

-¿Dónde estoy?. ¿La azotea?.

Siente a alguien que lo abraza por detrás y le tapa los ojos. Escuchá una risa de una niña.

-¿Quién soy?.

-¿Asuka?.

Ella se le pone enfrente. -¡Siiii!.

Ella estaba sonriente frente a él. -¿Qué sucede?.

Ella le encaja un beso a sus labios. -Quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Pero hace calor y nos vamos a asar.

-No me importa.

Ella se acerca lentamente sobre él, lo sienta en el suelo montandose sobre su regazo con las piernas abiertas. -Vamos, se que lo deseas mucho. Hazme tuya.

Él siente un tirón del cuello de su camisa. -¡Al fin te encontré!.

-¿Quién eres?.

Se trataba de Yui, su madre.

-¡Vamos Shinji-kun!. ¡Rápido!.

El joven se levanta dejando a su novia.

Él corre con su madre, abren una puerta en la azotea y automáticamente se transportan a una casa.

-Llegamos.

-¿Mamá?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Si, soy yo. Siento mucho por lo que pasaste. Es difícil interpretar éste espacio-temporal subdimensional.

-¿Espacio...qué?.

-Oh lo siento. Bueno ¿Cómo explicarlo?. Ingresaste al Eva sin un Entry Plug. Te fusionaste con el núcleo.-Le dice ella acariciándole su cabeza.

Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, si lo que estaba viendo era real o no.

-Mamá, ¿Eres tú en serio?. Me cuesta creer que lo eres.

-Soy yo hijo. Se que es peculiar y para ti puede ser difícil interpretar todo esto que te está sucediendo, pero lo soy. Lo que ves es una representación de mi alma. Ya que el alma no tiene forma, tuve que crear una imagen con humanidad.

Él se acerca a ella y la abraza con mucha fuerza. -Mamá. De verdad, siento tu calor.

**Mientras tanto en la otra subdimension en el núcleo de la unidad 02.**

-Me siento bien, pero me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo Asuka.

-Yo también.

-No te sientas mal o decepcionada porque no pudiste cumplir la misión que te encomendó Kaji. Él lo hace porque sabe que NERV no se comportó bien, al igual que SEELE. Ellos solo pretenden ser "dioses". Ja.-Ella sonríe ligeramente.-Se los advertí. El ser como la Raza Ancestral. ¿Qué se le puede cruzar por la cabeza a la humanidad de que seamos seres superiores y ser un todo?. Mi vida era tranquila y me dejé llevar por la ambición de GEHIRN. Lo siento mucho hija.

Asuka veía hacía abajo y sonríe ligeramente. -Por lo menos se que estás conmigo y que cada vez que piloteé el Eva, me acompañarás.

Kyoko la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla. -Buena chica. Bien, ahora tienes que irte.

-¿Ahora?. ¿No puedo quedarme un rato más aquí?.

-No niña, preocuparas a todos en la base si no sales del núcleo, al igual que tu novio.

-¿Del núcleo?.

-Así es. Ven te ayudaré.

Kyoko la toma de la mano y caminan unos metros hasta una fuente de agua que se encontraba en inmediaciones del parque.

-Arrójate allí y volverás a tu realidad.

-¡Ey!, esperá mamá. ¿Debo volver?. ¿¡No me puedo quedar aquí contigo!?.

-Lo siento hija, pero éste sitio en realidad es una "creación" artificial de mi alma. No es algo real. Lo único real aquí soy yo.

-¿Y podré contactarte de vuelta?.

-Es muy arriesgado volver a verme aquí. Cada vez que un alma se fusione con el núcleo, perderás más energía y no podrás volver.

Asuka se entristece. -Ey, tranquila. Ven, dáme un último abrazo.

Ella se da la vuelta y la abraza con fuerza. -¿Estás muerta?.

-No aún. Cuando se enfrenten al "último" ángel, deberán tomar una decisión. Si destruirlo o "unirte" a aquel "Proyecto". Se que Lilith asumió su conciencia en un cuerpo de "Rei". Si hablaste con ella, de seguro habrás entendido a lo que se refirió con "fusionarse" contigo y con Shinji.

-No le entendí mucho. Pero cuando llegue el momento, de seguro le entenderé. Deseo una vida normal junto a Shinji.

-Y lo tendrás. Cada vez falta poco. Ustedes son la esperanza de la humanidad, no los decepciones.

-¿Y qué sucederá contigo cuando hayamos tenido éxito?.

-Si tienes éxito, Yui y yo podremos descansar. Ella lo pensó todo. Vuelvo a repetirte que deberán tomar una decisión en el momento indicado. Recuerda ésta conversación. Ahora arrojate a la fuente y volverás a tu realidad.

La pelirroja ve a su madre por unos segundos, la abraza fuerte nuevamente y se acomoda en el borde de la gran fuente. -Nos volveremos a ver, mamá. Te quiero.

-Seguro.-Le sonríe ella saludandola con la mano. -Cuidense con Shinji. Él es muy importante para ti. También te quiero.

Su hija le sonríe y se mete en la fuente. Algo la succiona y se hunde en ella. Todo se vuelve oscuro y en un instante, ella despierta en una cama de hospital conectada a un monitor. No había nadie allí. Estaba confundida y apenas podía moverse con dificultad. Lentamente recupera la visión y observa un suero colgado y conectado a su brazo derecho.

-¿Volví?.-Se dice así misma.

Una enfermera ingresa por la puerta.

-Oh Dios.

Asuka la ve y ésta se sale buscando a Ritsuko.

-¡Llamen a la doctora Akagi!.

De vuelta a la habitación de Asuka, se encontraba confundida. -¿De verdad ésto es real?.

A los pocos minutos se aparece ella con Misato.

-Asuka. ¿Cómo te sientes?.-Le habla Ritsuko analizándola e iluminándole los ojos con una linterna para evaluar sus sentidos neurales. Sus pupilas se contraen. -Buena chica.

-¿Qué... sucedió?.-Pregunta ella confundida.

-Tú y Shinji sobrevivieron luego de la batalla con el último ángel. Sucedieron cosas, después te explicaremos, por el momento recupérate.

-¿Y Shinji?.

Ritsuko le desvío la respuesta ante su pregunta.

-Él está en casi la misma situación que tú, aún dormido.

-Despertará, lo conozco. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la batalla?.

-Dos meses.

-Como me dijo mi "madre".

Misato ve a Ritsuko confundida y su par asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo la referencia de la piloto. -Asuka, debes descansar, tranquila.

-Debo...debo ir a ver a Shinji.

-Asuka, no puedes moverte. Tu cuerpo está débil y tienes que recuperar energías.

Ella ve sus piernas tapadas por la manta y no las sentía. Llevaba puesto unas botas linfáticas, que ejercían presión para evitar trombosis por falta de irrigación sanguínea.

-Sólo...necesito saber...si Shinji-kun está bien.-Les dice ella con la voz débil.

-Él está en buenas manos, tranquila chica.-Le dice Misato tocándole su frente. -Tranquila.

-Ok.

**Horas más tarde.**

Luego del despertar, se le suministraron unas vitaminas para que su cuerpo recuperase energías. Ya se sentía un poco mejor. Misato ingresa a la habitación junto a Ritsuko.

Ella esperaba respuestas.

-Asuka te contaremos qué sucedió. Tu y Shinji ingresaron al "núcleo" de sus unidades. Supusimos que al fusionarse, se vincularían al alma de sus respectivos Evas. Cuando lo hicieron, se movieron por si solas y juntas elevaron las manos generando un campo AT muy poderoso aniquilando al ángel al instante.

**Hace dos meses...**

La aniquilación del Ángel fue instantánea. Explotó y las unidades automáticamente se desactivaron.

**Dogma Central.**

-¡Ángel eliminado!.-Exclama Makoto.

Ritsuko se mantenía seria. -¿Estado de las unidades?.

-Se desactivaron.

Ella ve los signos vitales de cada uno de los pilotos. Todas en 0.

-Ri-chan.-Le dice su compañera en voz baja.

**Horas después de la batalla.**

Las Unidades fueron transportadas a las jaulas. Se realizaron investigaciones para dar con los pilotos.

Ritsuko analizaba utilizando toda la tecnología que estaba dentro de su alcance. Ella constató que los "Children" se fusionaron con el núcleo y aparentemente, ellos estaban bajo un efecto de letargo en contacto con la materia dualidad onda-particula, viajando a otra dimensión.

-La dimensión del núcleo real es de 30 metros cuadrados, pero la subdimension dentro de ella puede ser aún más grande. La única forma de que ellos puedan volver, es que tengan un lapsus mental en aquella dimensión provocada por el alma. Debe interactuar con su "nuevo" mundo hasta encontrar una salida.

-Es muy técnico para mi, pero algo entiendo. Deben encontrar "el camino a casa".

**Dos meses después del ataque**.

Afortunadamente para Tokio-3, los ataques cesaron, pero aún los pilotos de las unidades 01 y 02, no aparecían.

Se dió una conversación entre Gendo y Ritsuko en la oficina suya, por medio de un sistema holográfico.

-Aún seguimos con excavaciones puntuales. Queremos estar seguros de que la sonda que enviaremos, ingrese dentro del "contenedor" y analice su interior.

-¿Tanto tardaron?.-Preguntó Ritsuko a Gendo perpleja.

-Este sitio del altiplano es un poco inaccesible para utilizar un taladro similar al de Ramiel. Tuvimos algunos percances y logramos estabilizar la estructura del Ángel para iniciar la excavación puntual que necesitamos.

-Utilizar un clon de Ramiel como taladro. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?.

Después del ataque de Ramiel, el ángel fue desmantelado pieza por pieza, ya que su estructura y materia era diferente al de los demás y se pudo analizarlo a fondo. Luego de investigaciones, se pudo crear una copia exacta del Ángel, pero sin su núcleo. En su lugar, se colocó un complejo sistema de depuración que permite controlar algunas funciones de él, pero sin requerir un Dummy Plug. En líneas generales, un "cascarón" pero controlado con un algoritmo computarizado.

-Es nuestro primer experimento y clonación de un ángel que hemos derrotado.

-Espero no ponerle "Rechazado" y enviarlo al Dogma Terminal. Ya tenemos muchos "caídos" allí pudriéndose.-Le decía Ritsuko en broma haciendo alusión al cementerio de Evas ubicado en el Dogma Terminal.

-Éste funcionará, te lo garantizo.-Le responde él también en broma. -¿No ha habido más avistamientos?.

-No, por ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Shinji?.

Ésa pregunta descolocó un poco a Ritsuko. No sé esperaba que él preguntase por él. Todavía permanecía desaparecido.

-Supongo que bien.-Le responde ella mintiendole.

-¿Está allí?.

-Creo que en el apartamento.

-Bien. Bueno después hablaremos. Cualquier motivo, estaremos en contacto.

-Hasta luego señor.

Luego de culminar con la comunicación, las luces se encendieron y ella se retiró de allí.

-¡Doctora Akagi!. Se solicita su presencia en las jaulas.

-¿Qué?.

Ella se dirige con prisa hasta allí. Al llegar, ve a un grupo de operarios e ingenieros cerca de una plataforma al costado de la jaula de la 02.

-¡Pero qué...!.

La Unidad 01 y la 02, casi al mismo tiempo expulsaron de la cavidad por dónde ingresa el Entry Plug, a los pilotos en un charco de LCL. Estaban inconscientes con sus Plug Suit puestos.

¡Llevenlos al hospital ahora!.-Indica Ritsuko con desesperación.

**Volviendo al presente.**

Luego de la explicación, la piloto trataba de recordar la experiencia. Recordaba por partes como si hubiera sido una experiencia onírica.

-Así que fue cierto.

Ambas mujeres observan a la pelirroja atentas. -Fue cierto todo lo que experimenté. No recuerdo mucho, siento que hubiera sido como un sueño.

¿Shinji despertó?.

-Aún no.

Ella se sale de su cama de hospital llevando su suero.

-Espera Asuka. ¿A dónde vas?.

-Quiero verlo.-Le dice ella seriamente y con serenidad.

-Mi recomendación es que te quedes.-Le dice Misato. Ritsuko aún no intervenía.

-Mi recomendación es intentar hablarle. Éso talvez le ayude a despertarse.

-Hmmm, con intentar no cuesta nada.-Le dice Ritsuko. -Aunque entiendo tu preocupación. Bien, ven conmigo te llevaré. ¿Puedes caminar o necesitas una silla de ruedas?.

-Puedo caminar.

Ella era acompañada por ambas mujeres hastaa habitación de su amado. Caminaron unos metros e ingresaron. Shinji estaba en la misma situación de ella de hace unas horas, conectado a monitores y descansando.

-¿Me dejan sola unos minutos?.

-No hagas locuras por favor.

-Descuiden.-Les responde ella con tranquilidad.

Ambas mujeres se retiran de allí. Ella se acerca lentamente al borde de la cama y se queda allí observandolo. Recordaba las palabras de su madre, que él era importante para ella.

Se quitaba el catéter del suero y se tapa el pinchazo con una gasa y cinta médica.

Se acomoda sentandose en el borde de la cama y ve a Shinji durmiendo plácidamente.

-Es hora de despertar Shinji-kun. Espero que ésto funcione.

Ella le acaricia su cabello y lentamente acerca sus labios a los de él y simplemente le da un beso sencillo.

Se aleja y éste de a poco abre sus ojos. "Vaya, funcionó. Como el cuento de la bella durmiente."

-Asuka...-Le habla el joven piloto desorientado.

Ella le sonríe. -Ey, tranquilo ya estamos de vuelta.

-Ah...que bueno..-Le habla con una voz débil. -Me duelen los ojos.

-Debes mantenerlos abiertos. Si vuelves a dormirte ahora, puede ser que ya no despiertes.

-No quiero eso.-Le dice él levantando su brazo para extender su mano y tocarle el rostro. -Asuka, ¿Qué... sucedió?. No recuerdo casi nada. Tuve un sueño.

-Lo único real de tu sueño, era tu madre.

Él se la queda viendo por unos segundos, pensando. -Uy, me duele la cabeza de tanto pensar.

Se abre la puerta de la habitación.

Misato ingresa y ve al piloto despierto. Ella se acerca. -Shinji.

Se emocionó y lo abrazó con delicadeza. Asuka a todo ésto, se cruzó de brazos y se molestó cerrando los ojos.

-Molesta.

Estaba celosa por la reacción de su tutora, ya que con ella fue distinto.

-¡Los quiero por igual a los dos!.

-¿¡Entonces por qué no te preocupaste de la misma forma!?.-Le alza la voz enojada.

-Vaya vaya. Que rápido ha vuelto tu temperamento. Bienvenida a casa, Asuka.-Le dice Ritsuko que ingresó después.

-¡Me voy a mi habitación!.

-Asuka.-Shinji la toma del brazo con delicadeza.

-No te enojes, quédate. Quiero que te quedes.

Ella ve hacia arriba con expresión de molestia y luego le sonríe. -Uffff. Ok. Me quedaré porque tú me lo pides.

-Ademas yo me preocupé por tí.-Le dice Misato. -Te acaricié el rostro y te dije tranquila.

-Esperaba algo mejor.-Le responde ella de mala gana.

-¿Algo como ésto?.-Le dice ella acercándose a su cría y apretandole sus mejillas. -Ayyy siiii. Que linda niña.

-Ghmmmm, otra vez.

Ritsuko ve la escena y se ríe, al igual que Shinji.

Mientras, la doctora analiza al joven piloto y probaba los sentidos. -Bien, todo en orden. No tienes daño cerebral.

-Gracias.

-Te daremos vitaminas para que tú cuerpo vuelva a recuperar energías, pero por el momento no podrás volver a dormirte en una hora.

-Esta bien.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Resúmen del capítulo anterior**

La pareja de pilotos al tener contacto con el núcleo, ingresaron a una dimensión dónde se encuentra alojada el alma. Cada cual interactuó con la suya, que resultaron ser sus madres.

Les permitió usar un gran poder derrotando al ángel. Ellos jamás se dieron cuenta de aquello.

Despertaron 2 meses después en un hospital y Gendo dió novedades con respecto a las excavaciones para dar con el contenedor en Sudamérica.

**Advertencia de leemon. Es una escena pequeña pero por si las dudas se avisa. **

Gracias.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 19**

**Hospital en inmediaciones del Geofront.**

La pareja de pilotos permanecerán una semana por control, antes de darles el alta. Ritsuko decidió postergar el interrogatorio hasta que ella se recupere.

Pasaban tiempo juntos, ya sea conversando o jugando videojuegos. Tenían prohibido dormir juntos e inclusive tener sexo.

Llegaron unas visitas al mediodía.

Ellos se encontraban en una habitación solo haciendo reposo y sin monitores. Tenían ropa cómoda. Asuka llevaba puesto unos shorts blancos y una blusa sin mangas de color celeste.

Shinji llevaba unos shorts negros y una playera roja. Jugaban vídeojuegos conectados a un televisor LED.

La puerta se abrió.

-Hola chicos.

-¡Ey! Toji, Kensuke.

-Vaya que sorpresa chicos.-Los recibe Asuka alegre.

-¿Cómo están?.-Pregunta Kensuke.

-En guardia. Creo que estaremos por lo menos una semana más.

Por la puerta apareció Lilith.

-Hola.

-Vaya. Es Lilith.-Saluda Kensuke.

-¿Cómo están?. Hola Shinji-kun.-Le saluda sonriente. -Hola Asuka-chan.

-Hola Lilith.

-Estuve preocupada por ustedes.-Les menciona ella. -Me alegro que estén bien.

-Pues gracias.-Le agradece la pelirroja.

-Ah creo que falta alguien más.

Hikari se aparece allí. -Sólo vine a ver cómo estaban.-Les dice ella seria y de mala gana.

Asuka se sorprende y se pone de mal humor emitiendo rayitos de sus ojos -¿Tenían que traer a ésta idiota?.

-¿¡A quién le dices idiota!?.-Le responde Hikari mostrando sus dientes y deformandose enojada.

-Calma calma chicas.

-¡Solo vine porque me lo pediste Toji-kun!.

-Lo sé, ven dáme un abrazo.

-¡No en público!.-Le grita ella.

-Esta bien.

-¿Son pareja?.-Pregunta el piloto de la 01.

-Bueno...digamos que algo así.-Le responde su amigo.

Hikari le golpea en la cabeza y éste cae al suelo creciendole un chichón enorme. -¡TE DIJE QUE NO LE DIJERAS A CUALQUIERA!.

-¿¡Y por qué no!?. Además ellos no son cualquiera. Son nuestros amigos.-Pregunta él masajeandose su cabeza en señal de dolor.

-Hmmm. Je je je je je.-Se reía Asuka con sarcasmo y con una sonrisa diabólica.

-¿De qué te ríes Asuka?.-Le pregunta Shinji-kun.

Ella se acerca a ambos y se para frente a ellos cruzando sus brazos y parada firme con las piernas abiertas demostrado firmeza. -Así que son pareja. Que bien.-Les dice ella con ironía. -Toji-kun.-Le dice ella de forma sensual.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Le pregunta él con desconfianza.

-¿Qué le viste a "Blancanieves"?.

Lilith se acerca por detrás y le golpea la cabeza ligeramente con los ojos achinados y emitiendo un campo AT pequeño para dejarla inmóvil sin hacerle daño -Que molesta eres.-Le dice ella. Asuka se recuperó a los pocos segundos.

-Uy, eso debió doler.-Dice Kensuke filmando la escena.

Toji se acerca a Shinji. -Entonces todo bien por aquí.

-Si estamos bien.

-Habrá un campamento cerca de aquí organizado por el instituto. Será el próximo fin de semana. No sé si podrán ir, pero les avisamos.

-Gracias Toji.

La puerta se abre y la que ingresa es Misato.

Toji la ve y se sonroja. -Ahhhhh. Misato-san. Que agradable sorpresa.

-Hola chicos, buen día. Me alegra que estén bien.

Asuka-chan, Shinji-kun, el próximo fin de semana podrán ir al campamento.

-Ohhh. ¿En serio?.-Preguntan ellos sonrientes.

-Pues sí. Ya fueron autorizados. Asuka-chan, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un segundo?.

-Si.-Le responde ella.

-Me la llevaré por un rato. Ustedes quédense aquí haciéndole compañía a Shinji.

Ella se retira con Misato fuera de la habitación y caminaban rumbo a unas sala de reunión, fuera del hospital en inmediaciones del Geofront cerca del centro de visitantes.

Allí la esperaba Ritsuko para dar inicio al interrogatorio.

Ingresan a la sala. Dentro estaba bastante iluminado y el sitio era acogedor con un juego de sofá, café, algunos bocadillos y distinto tipos de jugos.

-¿Vamos a comer?.

-Si quieres puedes servirte algo.-Le dice Ritsuko.

La idea de hacerlo de ése modo era para que no sea intenso para ella y que sea lo más relajado posible.

-Asuka-chan. Cuéntanos sobre la situación de hace dos meses, cuando fueron al balneario Sukura y la vinculación con Ryoji Kaji.

No le gustó recordar aquél momento desagradable, pero otra no quedaba. Debía proceder al interrogatorio si o si.

-Bueno, ¿Por dónde empezar?.

-Te aviso que aún lo seguimos buscando. Ha desaparecido.

-Entiendo.-Les responde ella. -Antes de llegar a Japón...

**Hace meses**** antes de abordar el portaviones del convoy de transporte de la 02.**

**Cuidad de Nueva York.**

Asuka pasaba sus últimos días de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, antes de partir hacia el portaviones que transportaba a la unidad 02. Cenando en un restaurante conocido cerca de Brooklyn, escribía en su celular un mensaje a sus padres adoptivos, mientras su tutor Kaji disfrutaba de la cena. Era la última noche antes de partir hacía el portaviones que estaba a mitad de camino a destino.

-Asuka.

-Si Kaji-kun.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.

Ella deja de escribir con su celular, lo deja a un costado apoyado en la mesa. -Bien supongo.-Le sonríe ella.

-Sabes que ahora tu vida cambiará. Caerá en tí un gran responsabilidad.

-Éso lo sé. No hace falta que me lo repitas.-Le dice ella de mala gana.

-Hmmm, ya veo.-Le responde él con una sonrisa. -Ahora quiero contarte algo importante, y necesito que prestes atención.

-Esta bien. ¿Qué quieres decirme?.

-Es con respecto a que además de ser una piloto de Evangelion, hay algo más que debes saber. Eres miembro de la UE (Unión Europea). Eres ciudadana y como tal, existe una sociedad secreta para la cuál estoy trabajando. ¿Habrás oído hablar del MPVUE?.

-No.

-Bueno. Es el Ministerio para la Protección de la Vida de la Unión Europea. Fue creado justo después del segundo impacto. Una sociedad secreta forjada con el propósito de vigilar toda actividad que dañe a la vida como la conocemos. Debes saber, que NERV y SEELE no son ningunos tontos. Ellos tienen un proyecto en común que puede cambiar drásticamente el curso de nuestra historia. Y es lo que deseo averiguar. Necesito información y para eso, tal vez necesite tu ayuda.

**Volviendo al presente.**

-Entonces, él me explicó que sus verdaderos jefes eran del Ministerio de la UE.

Mientras Asuka les contaba, Ritsuko y Misato escuchaban con atención, mientras bebían a cada rato sorbos de café.

-Una noche, él me dijo que necesitaba acceder a un lugar que era inaccesible para él, pero no para mí...

-La Caja de Prinbow.-Le interrumpe Ristuko.

-Ah, ¿Y cómo sabes?.

Ristuko se pone de pie y se cruza de brazos seria. -En inmediaciones de la "caja", además de encontrarse los cuerpos de simulación, también hay una entrada secreta que comunica con una serie de redes que están conectadas a las MAGI. Seguro te pidió tu ID, la clonó y pudo ingresar de alguna forma.

Asuka se sentía apenada y por primera vez, en un acto de sumisión y perdón ella realiza un Saikeirei (reverencia de mayor grado de ángulo 45), ya que se sentía mal pero ella necesitaba desahogarse.

-Sólo quería saber la verdad. Le fallé a Kaji-kun de no encontrarme con él cuando me lo pidió. En el aeropuerto de Tokio-2. Entonces cometí la locura de escapar con Shinji-kun, porque me prometí jamás fallarle a él.-Lo dice con la voz apenada. -Descubrimos casi todo con Shinji. Que Lilith es un ángel, que su verdadera forma está en el Dogma Terminal, que nuestras madres están "atrapadas" en los núcleos de los Evas y después, no vimos más.

-¿A qué te refieres con "más"?.

-Tsskk..-Ella emite un sonido de nervios.

-Mmmm. Tienes una copia de la información.

-Ella se reincorpora. -¡Borré los datos que Kaji había robado!. Él se creyó que se llevó la información consigo, pero de verdad está aquí conmigo. Hay una sola copia y la tengo en el apartamento, en una notebook que Aida-kun me prestó.

Ritsuko y Misato se sorprendieron ante la revelación de la piloto de la 02.

-¿¡Kensuke!?.

-Si.-Les responde Asuka arrepentida.

Ritsuko se alivio, ya que le creía a la pelirroja. Pero era una falta grave que no podía dejarse pasarse. -Asuka-chan, gracias. Si quieres conocer la verdad, te la mostraremos. Pero recibirás un castigo.

-Me imaginé.

-Una semana sin Shinji-kun.

-¿¡Eeehhh!?.-Ella se puso azul y una nube apareció sobre ella en sentido caricaturesco. Un fantasma salía por su boca.

-Ah Dios, que dramática eres, es sólo una semana.-Le dice su tutora.

-Asuka-chan, basta de juegos. Ven te mostraremos algo y a ti también Misa-chan.

Caminaban por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al elevador que los lleva al Dogma Central. Luego allí caminaron por otros pasillos, hasta dar con un elevador. Ristuko pasa su tarjeta de un modo distinto y el cartel que indica el destino del elevador mostró hacía el Dogma Terminal, nivel 1, sector 2.

-Vamos ingresen.

Asuka leyó el cartel y se percató de que se dirigían allí.

-Asuka-chan querías conocer la verdad. Ahora lo sabrás.

-Que emocionante.-Le responde ella con sarcasmo.

-Hmm. Eres jodida cuando quieres.

-¡Ya estoy molesta!. Ése Kaji-kun me las pagará en serio.

-Ya lo encontraremos, pero espero que estés diciendo la verdad con respecto a que él no se llevó ninguna copia de la información que sustrajo.

Ritsuko le habla en serio y sin bromas de por medio. Si bien su castigo es "simbólico", ella hizo la vista gorda. De cometer otro error similar, podría costarle caro.

El elevador continúa su descenso hasta que finalmente luego de unos 3 minutos, se detiene finalmente.

-Bien, llegamos.

La compuerta se abre y enciende las luces. Con la primer instalación que dieron, fue con el laboratorio de evolución artificial. Estaba en desuso ya hace un tiempo, pero originalmente la instalación se usó técnicamente para crear a Rei.

Ritsuko les explicó a ambas con lujo de detalle de qué se trataba ése sitio.

Caminaron por unas escaleras que también estaban a oscuras. Ella enciende unos interruptores y observan un gran espacio y varios esqueletos de antiguos proyectos fallidos de unidades Evangelion.

-Demonios.-Dice Asuka. -¿Ésos son todos prototipos fallidos?.

-Así es. Hasta que pudimos crear a la 00 que tuvo sus fallas al principio. Pero debo reconocer que las únicas dos unidades exitosas son la 01 y la tuya. Más la 02. Ambas unidades son perfectas. Si bien, han sufrido ésa experiencia extrasensorial debido a que cometieron la locura de meterse sin los Entry Plug, funcionan muy bien.

Vamos por aquí.

Caminaron unos metros por un pasillo oscuro hasta que dieron con lo que realmente, le llamó la atención a la pelirroja pero una cosa era verlo en Imágenes y otra en vivo.

-¿¡Pero qué!?.

Vieron a Lilith. El segundo ángel crucificado con la lanza de Loginus. Ella ya lo había visto en las imágenes de la notebook que le dió Kensuke.

-Si. Ahí la tienes. Ahí empezó todo. Lo que ves, es parte del inicio de todo ésto. Y falta Adán.

Ritsuko le dejó una fotografía en su mano, del gigante de Luz. Única imagen que se conoce de él, segundos antes del segundo impacto. -Querías conocer la verdad, aquí la tienes. ¿Para qué ocultartela si tú madre ya te contó parte de la historia?.

-Tsskkk.-Asuka se sentía intimidada al igual que Misato.

-Si. Yo sabía que tú y Shinji tuvieron contacto con las almas. ¿No te sorprende que las tasas de sincronización de ambos sean tan elevadas?.-Le dice ella seriamente. -Ahora lo sabes. Y espero ahora que no me hayas mentido con respecto a lo de Kaji. Entrégame el pendrive.

Asuka estaba asombrada por los dichos de Ritsuko.

-Se todo desde el principio. Cuando Shinji-kun se te declaró, el día de la azotea. Cuando decidieron "acabar" con NERV destruyendo a sus unidades inmolandose. Su plan perfecto, hecho pedazos. A veces la verdad duele, es cierto. ¿Pero es enserio que tendrás la valentía de "matar" a tu mamá?. Tonta niña.

Asuka se acerca a ella y le dá una bofetada.

Ella estaba parada allí mirándola fijamente. Misato estaba asombrada y no sabía que hacer.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves!?. ¡Hablar así de mi mamá!. ¡Tú no sabes lo que sucedió dentro del núcleo, maldita científica loca!.

Ritsuko masajea su mejilla. -No necesito verlo con tus ojos. Las mediciones me dieron la pauta de todo lo que sucedió allí dentro.

Asuka veía a Lilith crucificada. -¿¡Y qué hay de ella!?.-Le decía señalandole el cuerpo. -La Lilith que conozco es la que ahora está en posesión de lo que era Rei.

-Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte, pero por lo visto me parece que será demasiado para ti.

-¡Ahora no!. Muéstrame todo.

-Esta bien.

Ritsuko las llevaba a la planta de Dummy Plug. Les muestra los clones de Rei flotando en el gran tanque por debajo del glifo.

-Aquí es.

Asuka no salía de su asombro. -¿¡Qué es todo ésto!?.

-La Lilith que conoces en realidad, puede ser un clon dependiente de su memoria celular. No te confundas. Aunque ésto ya había sucedido hace varios años atrás, con la primera Rei. La que tú conoces es el "segundo" clon.

-Ri-chan.-Le dice Misato consternada.

-Las odio. Quisiera destruirlas, pero no puedo. Es la peor aberración que hicimos.-Le menciona la doctora a ambas.

Asuka ve los clones de Rei sonriendo y riendo dentro del tanque. -¿Y de ésto que sale?.

-Aquí se crean los Dummy Plug. Se utilizan cuerpos inertes y se programan para ejecutar un piloto automático, en caso de que tú o Shinji-kun no estén en condiciones de pilotear. No es recomendable usarlos, ya que los Eva pierden su humanidad y suelen descontrolarse.

Asuka se da la vuelta y camina hacia Ritsuko viéndola seriamente y con una expresión de desprecio. -Dan asco. Me voy.

Ritsuko la toma del brazo con firmeza. -El pendrive.

-¡Lo tengo en el apartamento...-Ella se zafa violentamente de ella.

-Te lo daré Ri-chan. Yo me aseguraré. Vámonos de aquí. Éste sitio me da escalofríos.

-Yo lo destruiría todo.-Le dice Asuka molesta. -Juegan a ser dioses y no le llegan ni a los talones, mugrosos "Frankesteins". ¡Puta porquería todo ésto!.

Ambas volvían en silencio. La piloto de la 02 se sintió afectada por todo lo que vió. Cuando llegaron al Geofront, ella salió del elevador y volvía sola hacia el hospital. Ritsuko la ve irse y mantiene una charla con Misato.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Ri-chan?.-Ella le mira seriamente. -¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos y no me has contado nada desde que empezaste a trabajar para NERV?.

-Uno nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Se que ésto puede ser negativo para ella. Pero correspondía que ella lo supiese. Ahora lo importante es que estés más encima para evitar algún comportamiento que la haga sublevarse. Y eso que no le conté lo de las manuscritos del mar muerto.

-¿Manuscritos?.

-Si. Las "inscripciones" que profetizan la llegada de los ángeles. SEELE las descubrió.

-Uno momento, ¿Me estás diciendo que saben cuándo llegarán los próximos ángeles?.

-Los manuscritos no hablan de fechas, pero si de entidades por nombres. Aquí tienes la lista.-Ritsuko se la deja en mano.

-Entonces nosotros descendemos de Lilith.-Le decía Misato haciendo alusión a algo que su compañera le explicó anteriormente.

-Así es. Y éstos angeles que provienen de Adán son los que quieren acercarse a ella, con el propósito de desactivarla y ocupar su lugar como los dadores de vida, aunque no queda claro su propósito, ya que los manuscritos es una "guía". No quiero ser preocupante, pero si el Comandante llega a extraer la presunta "Tercer" semilla, ya no sé qué se nos pueda llegar a presentar.-Cuilmina Ritsuko encendiendo un cigarrillo. -¿Quieres?.

-No gracias.-Le responde su amiga seriamente.

-Sientete a gusto. Por lo menos ya conoces parte de la verdad.

-¿Y la "otra"?.

-Mmm. Ahí ya no puedo responderte. Deberás buscar las respuestas tú sola. Yo solo cumplí mi cometido con la chiquilla para que no se descontrole y ocasione un desastre. Tú venías con el combo.

Misato se acerca violentamente hacia Ritsuko con expresión de enojo ya que se sintió despreciada por el último comentario. -¡Guarda con los que dices!. Las palabras se te pueden volver en contra.-Le exclama molesta.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada. Bien, tengo trabajo que hacer. Te dejo a cargo de ellos y por favor que no cometan más estupideces. Ésto de ir explicando el "orígen" de la vida humana, me agota.

Ritsuko se aleja de allí con rumbo desconocido. La capitana se dirige a la habitación donde se encuentra Shinji. En el pasillo, se encuentra a Asuka parada apoyada de espaldas contra la pared. Pensativa y con los brazos cruzados.

-Asuka...

-No digas nada.-Le responde ella de mala gana.

Ingresa dentro de la habitación. Todos la ven venir. El primero que se dió cuenta de su expresión de que algo no andaba bien, fue Shinji.

-Chicos, se terminó la visita. Lo siento, tengo cosas que hablar con Shinji. Les agradezco la compañía. Y tú.-Se dirige Asuka hacía Hikari. -La próxima semana nos debemos una charla "Blancanieves".

-Tsskk.-Emite una expresión Hikari de incomodo.

-Bien. Nos vamos chicos. ¡Hasta luego Shinji!. ¡Cuídate para la semana que viene!. Tú también Asuka.-Le saluda Kensuke de forma agradable, a lo que la alemana le respondió con un si, asintiendo con su cabeza.

Se retiraban y Misato ingresa dentro de la habitación. Asuka se sienta al borde de la cama al lado de su amado, estando a la par.

Cuando se fueron todos sus amigos del instituto, Asuka se adelantó a su tutora.

-Necesito tiempo a solas con Shinji-kun, por favor.

El joven piloto no entendía lo que sucedía con su novia. Suposo de que algo no anduvo bien cuando ella estuvo ausente.

Misato comprende el mensaje. -Esta bien. Disfruten. Mañana ya sabes.

-Lo sé.-Le responde Asuka.

-Nos vemos mañana. Los dejo a solas.

Misato se retira de la habitación. Cuando lo hace, Asuka traba el mecanismo de la puerta para que nadie ingrese. Shinji estaba parado detrás de ella.

-Asuka...

Ella se da vuelta y se acerca a él rápidamente, lo abraza por detrás de la nuca y comienza a besarlo profundamente.

-Asuka...¿Qué sucede?.

-Disfrutemos. Hoy quiero estar contigo hasta las 12 de la noche. Después te cuento.-Le dice con voz dulce.

Ella se desviste, quitándose su blusa. Shinji hace lo mismo también con sus shorts. Se la notaba desesperada de aprovechar el tiempo con él.

-Asuka...tranquila tenemos todo el día.

Ella le besaba su torso mientras se deshace de la playera de su amado quitandosela hacía arriba. -Vamos a la cama.

-Esta bien, ven.

Él se recuesta y ella se monta en él. Se quita sus shorts blancos y sexys, luego sus bragas y quedaba al completo desnudo. Su novio hizo lo mismo y jugaban entre ellos tocándose mutuamente sus partes sin dejar de besarse. Ella ya estaba a punto para hacerse uno.

-Quiero hacer algo distinto. Es mi primera vez con "ésto" avísame si te duele.

Él se recuesta y ella le masajeaba "abajo" con la intención de lamersela. Ella estaba frente a lo que representa masculinidad. -Jamás la había visto así. Y eso que la he tocado muchas veces. Bueno, ahí voy.

Ella prueba primero con su lengua la punta. Shinji sintió un cosquilleo y temblaba. Ella le lamía de arriba hacia abajo sin metérsela en la boca.

-Asuka...

-Voy a meterla en mi boca.

Ella delicadamente se lo introducía de a poco y le hacía el oral despacio.

El joven piloto parecía ver las estrellas hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

Ella hizo oídos sordos. Otra vez tocaron.

-¡Maldición!. Puta madre. ¿¡No pueden dejarme hacer mi primera "mamada" en paz!?.

Ella se acerca a la puerta desnuda sin importarle quién puede estar detrás. Shinji se tapa con una manta. Destraba el mecanismo y abre la puerta de par en par. -¿¡QUÉ!?.

Una enfermera estaba allí presente, sólo para monitorear al joven piloto.

-So...lo vine a controlar al paciente.

-¡Habrá reemplazo!. ¡Yo soy su "enfermera"!.

-Ok...ok. ¡Los dejo solos!.-Le responde ella asustada.

-Gracias.

Ella cierra la puerta por detrás.

Asuka vuelve a la cama con pasos ligeros. Apaga las luces y sólo deja encendida una pero en baja intensidad.

-Asuka...No debiste ser cruel.

-¡Basta de ser bueno y comprensivo con el resto de la "mierda"!. Ya mucho nos jodieron, sigamos por favor.

Asuka continuaba mamandosela por unos minutos. Acto seguido, ella le indica a su amado hacerle lo mismo a ella.

Los dos se fundieron en una situación de sexo desenfrenado pero sin ningún tipo de vergüenza casi todo el día. Todo era hecho con amor. En cada pausa, charlaban de todo un poco recostados en la cama y abrazados.

Luego del cuarto acto, ella le mencionó lo que le sucedió

-Ingresamos al Dogma Terminal. Horrible todo. ¿Quién sabe lo que haya detrás de toda la manufactura de esas cosas?.

Shinji la veía y le acaricia su cabello. Ella le toma ésa misma mano y se la besaba.

-¿Qué vamos hacer ahora después de todo lo que nos sucedió?.

-Ya no se que hacer. Oye sonso. Sabías que nos conocíamos de chicos. ¿Por qué no me recordaste el primer día que nos volvimos a encontrar en el portaviones?.

-Me parecías conocida, pero no te recordaba muy bien. Veo que tú tampoco. Tal vez fue porque nos vimos ésa primera vez a los 3 años. Jugando como unos niños despreocupados, sin imaginar lo que se nos podría llegar a presentar.

Ella se acomoda boca arriba tapada por las sábanas viendo el techo y tomándolo de la mano a su amado. Él estaba en la misma posición. -Nos "arruinaron" la infancia. Ya no tengo nada que perder, sólo cuidarte a tí. Eres lo más preciado que tengo, ¡No te olvides!.

-Tú también, Asuka-chan.-Le responde él con un leve beso a sus labios.

Ella nuevamente lo besaba y se daba otra situación como tantas por venir hasta las 12:00 de la noche.

Asuka le contó que como castigo, se separarían por una semana. Cuando fueron las 12:00, ella se vistió nuevamente poniéndose sus ropas. Se le caían las lágrimas y solloza en silencio.

-¿Estás llorando?.

-¡Siiii!. Tonto.-Le responde ella. Acto seguido, estando él al borde de la cama sentado y también solo con ropa interior, se le abalanza abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole otro beso más profundo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, tranquila. Es sólo una semana.

-Puede pasar cualquier cosa en menos de una semana. ¡No quiero dejarte sólo!.

-Intenta pensar en positivo. ¿Si?.-Le dice él calmandole la ansiedad.

Ella choca suavemente su frente con la de él. -Te amo.-Ése te amo sonó muy profundo. Era la primera vez que de verdad lo decía tan en serio, como si nunca antes lo hubiera dicho. Al borde de la tristeza y la melancolía.

-Yo también. Te me cuidas por favor. No hagas locuras "niña boba". Te conozco mucho.

Ella le sonríe ligeramente. -"Adorable Shinjiidota".

Se despiden con un fuerte abrazo y otro beso. Ella camina lentamente hacia la puerta de entrada, destraba el mecanismo y se retira de allí. Para su sorpresa, Ritsuko esperaba allí con el pendrive en su mano. El mismo que era de Kaji y con la información sensible robada por él y copiada por Asuka.

-Buen trabajo. No mentiste.

Ella enojada se retira de allí dándole la espalda.

-Haz lo que quieras. Por mi ya me importa un carajo.

-¿No quieres saber cómo terminó todo luego de que las Unidades se crearon?. ¿O cómo tú madre terminó dentro de la 02 al igual que Yui la madre de tu novio?.

Ella se detiene. Pensativa miraba al frente. Ritsuko se le acerca lentamente. Asuka cerraba uno de sus puños con la intención de pegarle a cualquier cosa que se le ponga al frente.

-Prefiero que no me hables. Puedo matar a alguien y no estoy de humor para esclarecimientos.-Le responde ella con seriedad. La pelirroja se retira de allí caminando con destino a su habitación.

Al ingresar, se le generó un tristeza. Se tira en la cama lagrimeando en silencio. "Tenemos que ser fuertes. Tengo que ser fuerte. Quería ser una piloto y ahora quiero solo tener el amor de un chico. El de Shinji y ser feliz. El de tener una vida normal sin estar atada a ninguna obligación. Que vida que nos ha tocado vivir. Sólo una semana más. Sólo una."

**_4 días después. Altiplano._**

Las excavaciones continuaban. Un clon de Ramiel se utilizaba para efectuar los agujeros en puntos estratégicos. La idea sería hacer descender una sonda.

Gendo monitoreaba todo desde un centro de mando que fue armado provisionalmente con un contenedor reformado.

Observaba un monitor y en la forma que clon de Ramiel efectuaba la excavación.

-Parece increíble. ¿No Gendo?.

Kozo le preguntó estando a su lado. -Lo más increíble es el hecho de que hayamos encontrado una tercer semilla. Y qué aún no haya sucedido nada raro.

-Hemos tomado los recaudos, no como aquella vez en la Antártida.

-¡Señor!. Estamos a 1875 metros del altiplano a profundidad límite.

-Cuando lleguen a 2100 detengan la marcha.

-Señor, ¿Siempre será?. ¿Por qué detenernos a menos de 200 metros del "pozo"?.

-Para que estemos listos para lo que se vendrá en unas semanas. Kozo, prepara la sonda. Ahora sí descenderemos.

-Si señor.

En total realizaron más de 20 excavaciones y fortificaron los túneles. De las 20, en una se construyó un túnel de hormigón con una vía en el medio que transportaba un elevador hasta un fondo que separaba el lugar a 200 metros del "vacío" del contenedor.

Allí, se puso una pequeña instalación similar al centro de mando del Dogma Central del Geofront de Tokio-3. Por debajo, se encontraba la única entrada al "contenedor". Poseía una doble compuerta que presuriza ambos lados.

La idea de Gendo todavía no era de envíar personal humano, sino una simple sonda que en teoría "descendería" por el contenedor hacía un punto que fue registrado por estudios del suelo.

Existe una protuberancia que en teoría sería la "tercer" semilla, ergo un ser similar a Lilith y Adán. Aún no tenía un nombre, pero NERV y SEELE decidieron ponerle como nombre clave "Gabriel".

Se preparaba la sonda que consistía de un robot con ruedas e instrumentación para medir las condiciones del suelo, el ambiente y poseía un sistema de cámaras de alta definición con todo tipo de accesorios tecnológicos, como infrarrojo, visión nocturna, detección de obstáculos, etc.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Ritsuko le contó a Asuka parte de la verdad, sobre los proyectos Evangelion y del orígen de ellos. Consternada y castigada a no estar una semana sin ver a su amado, ella se interna en la habitación con él haciendo el amor todo el día hasta las 12:00 de la noche.

El equipo de Gendo y Kozo en Sudamérica, hacen las excavaciones y deciden ingresar finalmente por primera vez una sonda dentro del contenedor.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 20**

La sonda se encuentra dentro de la cámara de descontaminación. Una vez finalizado el proceso, la que se abriría es la segunda compuerta con acceso directo dentro del contenedor.

-Comandante listo para iniciar el ingreso.

-Abran la compuerta.

-3, 2, 1. Abriendo compuerta.-Le indica el operador.

Las imágenes transmitidas desde la sonda muestran oscuridad. Inicia el descenso por el terreno accidentado dentro del gran contenedor. No había signos de vida según el análisis biológico.

-Activando detector de campo espectral.

La instrumentación que posee la sonda, permite "dibujar" el terreno antes de ser recorrido, gracias a una tecnología que imita al comportamiento de los murciélagos, cuando emiten un sonido chasqueador que les permite adentrarse a zonas que ellos no pueden ver, debido a su ceguera.

-Telemetría y mapas activados. Escaneo progresivo.

El operador decía todo lo que se efectuaba con la sonda.

-Mira éso Gendo.-Le señala Kozo en la pantalla del mapa "dibujado".

En el centro del contenedor, la instrumentación detectó un objeto de grandes dimensiones del tamaño de un edificio rectangular.

-Iremos hacia allí. Tal vez se encuentre nuestro "huésped". Diriganse al punto B.

-Si Comandante.

El punto B, es el de la estructura del objeto de grandes dimensiones. Llegar hasta allí con una sonda vehícular y a una velocidad de 3 KM/H, podría tomarles unas horas.

-No difiere mucho de la "Luna negra" el terreno. Similar al Geofront.

-No parece existir una atmósfera en ése sitio.

Durante el "descenso" progresivo hasta llegar a la gran estructura, Gendo y Kozo conversaron sobre los últimos acontecimientos en una sala privada.

-Así que Ryoji Kaji era un agente del Ministerio. Lo sabía.-Le dijo Kozo.

-Suerte que Akagi pudo detener a Langley antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Jamás confíe en él.

-Pero nos dió a Adán.-Le responde Gendo con una sonrisa cínica. -Por mi no hubiese sido problema que se llevará información confidencial de las MAGI. El problema hubiera sido, que alguien del Ministerio de la UE, diera con la información real de lo que sucedió con el "Segundo Impacto".

-¿Qué haremos con la piloto de la 02?.

-La necesitamos Kozo. Será inestable, pero es una excelente piloto. Al igual que mi hijo. Jamás imaginé que él sería bueno también.

-¿Ahora te cae mejor tu hijo Gendo?.-Le pregunta su colega anímicamente.

-No deja de ser mi hijo, aunque no voy a negar que él ha mejorado mucho. Se ha vuelto más determinado. Creo que lo necesitaremos más que nunca. ¿Cómo te fue con la "cuarta"?.

-Horaki-san es interesante. Tiene un orgullo propio por su temperamento para que todo funcione. Creo que ahora confrontó con Langley.

-Me gusta. Fuyutsuki, tenemos que tomar una decisión con respecto a Nagisa. SEELE quiere enviarlo a Tokio-3 como el "quinto".

-¿Tan rápido?.

-Él pilotearía la 00.

-¿Y qué hay del tratado con el Vaticano?.

-Éso puede resolverse.

**Geofront. Habitación de Asuka del hospital.**

El despertador sonaba y ella lo desactivó. Emitió unos sonidos molestos de despertarse temprano.

-¿Qué hora es?.

Ella ve el reloj. -Las cuatro de la mañana.

-¡Asuka!.

-¡AHHHH!.-Ella se asusta por una voz desde un parlante ubicado en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Debes dirigirte a las cápsulas de sincronización para las pruebas.

-¡Ok!. Ya voy.-Le recrimina Asuka a su tutora.

Se desvestía y se colocaba su Plug Suit. Cuando lo hizo se salió de allí y caminó directamente al Dogma Central. Tenía prohibido verse con Shinji y solo quedaba un día para cumplir con su castigo.

Cuando llegó a dónde se encontraban los Test Plug, allí estaba Hikari junto a Ritsuko.

Asuka al verla, ya estaba mal predispuesta. -Oh, eres tú.

-Buen día Asuka-chan.

Ella se cruza de brazos. -Hmmm. Así que Blancanieves hará la prueba conmigo.

-¿Qué te sucede boba?. ¿Tienes miedo de que te supere?.-Le dice Hikari desafiandola.

-Je je je. No sé que bicho te ha picado o si se te han subido los sumos, pero debo decirte que morderás el polvo conmigo.

-Éso lo veremos boba.

-¡Déja de llamarme así!.-Le dice Asuka acercándose a su rostro y pegándose la nariz con la de ella.

-¡Juro que te venceré!.

-Jo jo jo. ¡Súbete a ésa porquería!.

-Después de tí doncella.

Ambas se dirigían a sus respectivos Test Plug. Ritsuko veía la escena con vergüenza ajena.

-¿Qué haré con éstas niñas?.

Minutos después se iniciaron las pruebas.

Shinji haría las pruebas solo, ya que no debía cruzarse con Asuka hasta sino dentro de unas horas. La doctora observa la información en los monitores y parecía increíble. Ambas pilotos tenían exactamente el mismo índice de sincronización.

-Vaya mujercitas. Poseen la misma escala de sincronización y asombrosamente alta. 85.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Dice Asuka sorprendida.

-Tsskk. No puede ser. ¡Voy a superarla!.

-Hikari-chan, ten cuidado con lo que dices. Mira que si subes muy rápido tus mediciones, pasarías peligrosamente el umbral deseado y tú Unidad se descontrolaría.

Las pruebas continuaron unas horas más y se dió por finalizado.

-Bien chicas terminamos.

Ambas se salían de sus respectivos Plug. Asuka sale primera y se acomodaba su traje, pero Hikari la empuja a propósito para molestarla.

-Oye. ¿Qué te sucede?.

-La próxima te haré trizas.

La alemana se acerca rápidamente por detrás de su compañera y la detiene tomándola del brazo. -¡Oye!. Si tienes un problema conmigo o hubo algo que te haya molestado, simplemente te pediré perdón. Pero no te entiendo maldita loca. ¿¡Por qué me tratas así!?.

Hikari se suelta de ella violentamente. -¡¿Quieres saber la respuesta!?. Pues, te la diré. ¡Te odio Asuka Langley Sohryu!.

Ella se asombra. -Hikari...

-¡Si!. Te odio. Eres molesta, eres una piedra en el zapato. Cuando te conocí, me dabas lástima porque eras un poco torpe, gruñona y me caías bien. Pero por alguna puta razón que desconozco, desde que empezaste a frecuentarte más con el idiota de Shinji te volviste más feliz, llena de no sé. De molestia. ¡Te odio!. ¡Todo es por tu maldita culpa de que sea una piloto de Evangelion!. ¡Yo no quería ésto!.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver?.-Le pregunta su compañera. -¿A caso yo soy responsable de que te hayan elegido?. Tranquilamente puedes negarte a toda ésta mierda y darle el espacio a alguien que verdaderamente se lo merezca o quiera vivir la experiencia. Aida-kun por ejemplo.

-Tsskk. No. ¡Yo seré la mejor!. ¡Y tú!.-Hikari le señala con el dedo.-¡No me superarás jamás!.

Asuka le quita la mano del medio. -No señales. Es de mala educación.

-Mira quien lo dice, justo la que antes insultaba a todos y nadie le caía bien.

-Creo que tienes graves problemas mentales. Sugiero que vayas a ver a un especialista.

-¿¡TE ESTAS BURLANDO DE MÍ!?.

En ése instante Asuka le dá una bofetada que la hace sentarse en el suelo. Hikari se toma su mejilla golpeada. -Eres molesta. Tú no sabes por lo que Shinji y yo hemos pasado. ¿Crees que ésto es un juego de niños?. Si lo tomas como una etapa para superar y cumplir un objetivo personal, me temo que te encuentras en el sitio equivocado. Si alguien te ha dañado el orgullo, yo no he sido. No te desquites conmigo. Pensé que eras mi amiga Hikari y mira en lo que te has convertido, en un ser despreciable sin corazón. Puede ser que antes yo sea así y que tuvieras razón, pero ahora no tengo nada más que perder. Solo cuidarme y cuidar de la persona que amo en éste mundo más que a cualquier otra y ése es Shinji Ikari. Espero que te calmes y vuelvas a la realidad Blancanieves, no soy tu mamá.-Culmina ella caminando y dejándola sola. Ella reflexionaba sola allí sentada en el suelo.

Asuka se dirigía a los vestuarios cuando de pronto se encontró allí de casualidad a Shinji que estaba poniéndose su Plug Suit. Hacía 4 días que no lo veía.

Se quedaron mudos y quietos.

-Asuka.

Ella se acerca lentamente intentando contener su emoción. Se refriega en él apoyando toda su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. Se contenía para no besarlo, ya que de lo contrario deberían intimar, pero se evitó hacerlo. -Maldita sea que nos hayamos encontrado aquí.-Le susurra en su oreja con una voz sensual.

-Fue casualidad, me iré a las pruebas de sincronización.

Ella respiraba hondo. -Suerte.-Le responde ella seriamente y alejando su cabeza del hombro.sin ocultar su encanto hacia él.

-Falta un día, Asuka-chan.-Le sonríe él llendose de allí. Cuando se fue, la chica de cabello rojizo se enloqueció de amor.

-¡No puede ser!. ¡Puta madre!. ¡Pudimos haber hecho algo!. Calma, calma. Sólo faltan 24 malditas horas.

Durante el trayecto a los test Plug, Shinji se cruza con Misato. -Shinji-kun.

-Misato-san.

-Antes de que vayas, tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-No es grave, pero quería que lo sepas y es importante.-Le dice ella. Acto seguido se acerca a él y le susurra en su oreja. -Localicé a Kaji-kun.

-No puede ser...¿Dónde?.

-En Sudamérica. En algún lugar del norte argentino, dónde Gendo y Kozo se encuentran.

-¿Y qué hace allí?.

Ella le hace escuchar un audio desde su celular.

_-Hola preciosa. Si escuchas éste mensaje, temo que estoy en problemas. No tengo información relevante sobre NERV y SEELE, pero tengo algo más que puede preocuparte. Estoy en Argentina y llendo a la zona de excavación donde se encuentran Gendo y su gente. Están intentando extraer al "tercer" ser del contenedor pero con métodos artificiales evitando un experimento de contacto. De lograrlo, se harían con la tercer semilla y podrían efectuar un desastre sin precedentes. Debo detenerlos como sea o de lo contrario, puede ser nuestro fin. Lamento mucho por lo que ha pasado Asuka. La quiero y deseo de mucho corazon que la cuides junto a Shinji. Que suerte tiene el afortunado de tenerla a su lado. Debe saber que ella lo ama con locura y que daría la vida por él si fuera necesario. Tienes que transmitirle éste mensaje a Shinji, para que sea consciente de que al lado suyo la acompañará una futura mujer dura y derecha. Que no la decepcione. Bueno nena, espero poder seguir manteniendo contacto contigo. Hasta pronto..._

_Kaji._

Shinji no sabía que decir. Su reacción fue tardía y le tomó un minuto comprender la situación.

-Es grave, pobre Kaji-kun. Al final él no era tan malo.

-Jamás confíe en Ri-chan. Por algo Asuka le quitó los archivos. Lo hizo para protegerlo, aunque él puede cuidarse solo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?. ¿Qué sucederá si mi padre y Fuyutsuki tienen contacto con el ser?.

-No lo sé, pero ya empiezo a "recordar" a mi padre.-Le responde Misato en alusión a lo que vivió en el segundo impacto, quince años antes. -Shinji-kun, debemos hacer algo que será peligroso.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Tengo un plan. Es un poco complejo, pero funcionará. Ahora ve a los test plug y cumple con tu rutina. Cuando termines, ven a verme para darte el alta y poder volver al apartamento. Asuka ya la tiene, pero aún no fue notificada.

-Esta bien. Lo haré.-Le responde él seriamente.

El joven piloto continuaba su trayecto. Su tutora también con el propósito de ver a Asuka. Ingresa al vestuario y escucha la ducha.

-¿Asuka-chan?.

-Siii.

-Cuando termines, debo hablar algo contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?.

-Sobre algo importante.-Le responde su tutora.

Pasado unos minutos del baño, sale de la ducha envuelta en una toalla y peniandose si voluminoso cabello largo rojizo con un cepillo.

-Dime. Ya terminé.

-Secate primero y mientras te explico.

Misato le dijo exactamente lo de Shinji, pero omitiendo la parte de los dicho sobre Shinji. Aunque si le dijo que él la quería, pero la joven aún le costaba procesar qué tipo de persona era su antiguo tutor.

Se tomó unos minutos en responderle. Ya se había secado su cabello y vestido con ropa informal, consistiendo de una falda negra con volados, una blusa sin mangas de color blanca y unas sandalias chatas.

-No me interesa lo que digas. Si tienes un plan, házlo tú sola.

-Asuka-chan, ¿No lo entiendes?. Ellos pueden iniciar algo similar al segundo impacto.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?.

-Cuando Shinji termine con las pruebas, quiero contarles mi plan.

-Aunque sea dime en qué consiste mínimamente.

-No puedo. La idea es solamente verlos a ustedes dos.

-¿Quieres cometer locuras no?.-Le responde ella con cinismo haciendo alusión a que su tutora todavía sentía algo por su antiguo novio.

-¡Eeeeehhh!. ¡Nada de eso!.-Le responde su tutora revoleando sus manos en sentido caricaturesco y sonrojada.

-Je je je, eres una boba enamorada. ¿Puedes confiar en un tipo que te usó a tí y a mi?. Eres patética.-Le responde su cría enojada.

-No lo veía hace años, pero le creo. Suele ser ocultador pero eso no lo transforma en un mentiroso.

Asuka se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos con objeción. -Ocultar es lo mismo que mentir.

-Bueno tú le ocultaste a Shinji tu verdadero propósito.

Una cruzó roja apareció en su sien expresando incomodidad. -Pero jamás le mentí boba.-Le responde Asuka molesta.

-Ja ja. Bueno, estamos a mano. Ahora tengo otra noticia que darte. Te dieron el alta y volverás al apartamento. He designado un coche para tí para que te lleve.

-Gracias. Los esperaré allí.

-Y también tengo otra noticia que darte.

-¿¡Y ahora qué!?.-Le responde ella malhumorada.

Misato le dejó un documento que avala la designación de responsabilidad de Misato sobre Hikari. Por lo tanto ella vivirá con ellos.

-¿¡Y ésta mierda!?.-Le pregunta Asuka perpleja.

-Me dieron a cargo a Hikari así que vivirá con nosotros.

-¡No puede estar sucediendo ésto!. Antes tal vez quería que estuviera, pero ¿Ahora que me odia?.

-Oh, ¿Te odia?.-Le pregunta asombrada su tutora.

-Si. Me lo dijo cuando le pedí explicaciones con respecto a su malestar conmigo.

-Hmmmmmm. Bien, deberemos trabajar en éso. Igual aún ella no lo sabe, así que previamente deberé tener una reunión con ella.

-¿No tiene a sus padres aquí?. ¿Por qué esa boba debe venir con nosotros?.

-Sus padres que irán al extranjero junto a su hermana. Ella quedará sola aquí y ya que fue designada como piloto de la 04, me la han asignado.

-¡Deja de adoptar a personas que no valen la pena!.-Le grita ella enojada y con su rostro furioso.

-¡No tengo otra!. Soy la Capitana y responsable tanto en lo civil como en lo militar con ustedes.

-¿Y qué hay de la "Diosa celestial"?.

-¿Te refieres a Lilith?. Ella vino con el combo.

-Puta madre.-Le responde molesta. -¡Bien!, ahora sí será un verdadero descontrol. Prefería quedarme solo con Shinji y ahora ésto. Maldición, que vida injusta.

-No seas dramática.

-Psttt. Como sea. Bien, me iré en tu maldito coche al maldito apartamento con mi maldito bolso.-Ella se retira de los vestuarios con rumbo a su habitación del hospital a buscar sus pertenencias.

-Asuka.

-¿Qué?.

-Tú "bebé" fue reparado. Es el coche que te espera "arriba".

-Oh...-ella se sonroja.-Gracias.

-¿Ves?. No ha sido malo después de todo. Ahora podras pasear y disfrutarlo y además, tengo algo que darte. Ten.

Misato le entrega un documento avalando responsabilidad en funciones con sus compañeros. -Seras líder de grupo. Shinji y Hiikari serán tus subordinados. Así que en las próximas batallas, deberás congeniar con ellos. Tu rango será teniente.

-Me costará con "Blancanieves", pero con Shinji-kun ya éramos un excelente equipo.

-Será parte de madurar. ¡Ahora vete!.-Le dice ella de buena gana.

Asuka se dirigía a la habitación del hospital en busca de sus pertenencias y tomar el monoriel a la superficie.

Cuando llegó a la estación luego de unos minutos, ella leía el documento. -Mmmm. Así que seré líder. Que irónico, antes me preocupaba por conseguir éste reconocimiento y superar a Shinji-kun. Ahora que me enamoré y no quiero competir... Hikari, ¿Por qué me odias?.-Hablaba sola en silencio sentada en el banco de la estación esperando el monoriel.

A los pocos minutos, el monoriel ingresa a la estación. Se acerca a una de las puertas de entrada, cuando se abre ingresa dentro y toma asiento dejando su bolso a un costado.

"Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo una foto con Shinji. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, quiero sacarme una con él. Así la tendremos como recuerdo".-Sonrié.-"Debo superar mis mayores temores. El hecho de llegar a perder lo que más amo, me haría trizas. Ahora más que nunca debo cuidarlo. Quiero cuidarlo. Cuidaré de ti Shinji-kun".

El monoriel inicia el ascenso y justo otro pasó en la otra vía. Asuka llegó a ver a alguien en él y se trataba de un chico de cabello gris de características físicas similares a la de Lilith pero siendo hombre. Llevaba puesto un uniforme del instituto. Ella cruzó miradas con él en ése pequeño instante y él le sonrió. No le apartó la mirada hasta que lo perdió se vista.

"¿Y eso?. ¿Quién rayos era él?.".

Se levanta de su asiento e intentaba verlo mejor pero ya le había perdido el rastro. "¿Un nuevo piloto?. ¡No puede ser!. Si ya estamos todos asignados.

En el otro monoriel, Kaworu Nagisa llegaba a NERV por primera vez, enviado por SEELE para pilotear la 00, llegando a un arreglo con el Vaticano para poder

-Hmmm. Así que tú eres la Segunda Children. Mmm. Tienes potencial, ¿Quién será el tercero?.

**Mientras tanto en los test Plug.**

Ritsuko junto a operadores, monitoreaba los niveles de sincronización del joven piloto.

-Shinji-kun, tus valores están cercanos a 90, son buenos pero elevados. Tendremos que revisar algunos estudios para intentar disminuirlos.

-De acuerdo.

Shigeru junto a Makoto revisaban los niveles.

-Fijense en los enlaces del 20 al 48...

-Doctora Akagi.

-¿Si?.-Le pregunta ella a un miembro de seguridad de NERV.

-Ha llegado el "piloto".

-Ah...-Ella se inmutó.-Bien, lo recibiré. Chicos, ustedes continúen con la última prueba y revisen los enlaces que les indiqué.

-Si Doctora Akagi.

Ella se retiraba de allí y se dirigía escoltada con miembros de seguridad de NERV para recibir al nuevo elegido de SEELE. Ella ya sabía todo, porque Gendo se lo dijo. La decisión se tomó esa misma mañana mientras ellos continuaban con las excavaciones en Sudamérica y enviaban la sonda dentro del contenedor.

**En algún lugar de Europa.**

Dentro de un edificio en una enorme oficina, se encontraba un hombre canoso de unos 56 años, llamado Víctor Crecenti. Crecenti de origen italiano, es el director interino del Ministerio de la UE, el organismo que Kaji le mencionó a Asuka durante el viaje a Japón. El tipo era tenaz y se ganó el respeto de todos allí.

Hablaba por teléfono, precisamente con Ryoji Kaji que se encontraba en Sudamérica, recién llegado al Aeropuerto Internacional de Ezeiza, en la República Federal de Argentina. El país estaba devastado y bajo un duro proceso de balcanización. Se había separado y los insurgentes socialistas peronistas, querían volver al poder, pero los liberales le hacían frente con apoyo militar de NERV y junto a Estados Unidos.

Argentina es el único país sudamericano que posee una Unidad Evangelion, desarrollado por NERV. Similar a la 02 de Asuka. El piloto no era argentino, sino estado unidense pero de nombre desconocido. Hubo pocos avistamientos de angeles a lo largo del mar argentino, debido posiblemente a la presencia de la tercer semilla. Los angeles eran distintos a los que NERV se enfrentaba en Japón, ya que éstos eran más débiles. Con una unidad y apoyo armamentistíco, era suficiente para combatirlos.

Pero si la presunta extracción de ésta tercer semilla, llegara a salir mal, mitad del continente podría llegar a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo llegarás al punto de extracción?.-Le pregunta Víctor.

-Me tomará unas 4 horas de viaje.

-Así que la sexta rama sudamericana de NERV ya confirmó nuestra alianza. Aún prefiero mantenerlo en secreto, sino hasta que te encuentres con el Comandante Sugino.

-Exacto. La base de operaciones queda cerca de Mendoza.

-Bien. Esperaré novedades tuya Kaji.

-Si señor.

La conversación cesó. Crecenti fumaba un cigarro y lo sacudió un poco para quitarle la ceniza.

"En tí confío Kaji. Si éstos malditos de NERV y SEELE quieren hacerse con la tercer semilla, nosotros no se lo permitiremos. La sexta rama es lo único que tenemos allí cerca. Solo falta que confirmen en Tokio-3, mientras Ikari se entretiene jugando a la minería.

Alguien toca la puerta.

-Señor Crecenti.-Le llama una secretaria.

-Si.

-Él Primer Ministro ha llegado.

-¡Oh!, hágalo pasar.

El que ingresó era el Primer Ministro de Reino Unido. -Señor.

-Uno gusto Crecenti.

-Sientese.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en un conjunto de sofás que se encontraban en inmediaciones de la oficina. -¿Desea beber algo señor?.

-No gracias.-Le responde el Primer Ministro. -¿Cómo andan las cosas por Sudamérica?.

-NERV está cerca de obtener la semilla, pero no son estúpidos. No quieren que suceda lo mismo que en el 2000.

-Malditos. Cómo engañaron al mundo. Nos hizo bien desafiliarnos de la ONU.

-SEELE controla la ONU y NERV hace el trabajo sucio. ¡Pero ya no más!. Ryoji Kaji ha llegado a Argentina. Y en éstos instantes está llendo hacia la sexta rama de NERV.

El Primer Ministro estaba asombrado pero a la vez se lo notaba preocupado. -¿Y cómo los convencieron?.

-No fue fácil. El Comandante Sugino era un fiel admirador de Ikari, pero algo cambió en él repentinamente. Creo que hubo una discusión entre ellos y dejaron de hablarse. La sexta rama dejó de cumplir órdenes de NERV central y si bien se mantuvieron al margen de los avistamientos cercanos de los ángeles que aparecían en Sudamérica, preferían no serles funcionales.

-Ya veo.-Le dice el Primer Ministro.-El enemigo de tu enemigo, es nuestro amigo. ¿Y Sugino es confiable?.

-No le queda otra. Si NERV central decide interactuar con la semilla, ¿Quién sabe lo que pueda llegar a suceder?.

El Primer Ministro le deja un folio en su mano. -Ésto es confidencial. ¿Quiere leerlo señor?.

Crecenti toma el folio que estaba bien cerrado con una especie de bisagras y trabas. Al abrirlo, dentro se encontraba un documento que decía "Top secret" y una marca de agua en diagonal en todas las hojas que decía "A verificar".

-Mmm, ¿Qué es ésto?.

-Los experimentos de GEHIRN. Es una información que aún está en verificación, pero posee datos relevantes sobre las primeras unidades Evangelion desarrolladas. Tengo entendido que SEELE está desarrollando un nuevo tipo de unidades que distan mucho de las actuales. Ésta información fue sustraída por una notebook en Tokio-3. La fuente es desconocida.

-Vaya, ¿Y Kaji sabrá de ésto?.

-Fui el primero en recibirla y solo existen dos copias. Mira al final de todo y sabrás de que hablo.

Llegaba hasta al final y una pequeña leyenda que solamente podía ser leída con un microscopio, daba a entender un mensaje oculto. Crecenti busca un microscopio electrónico de alta densidad en su escritorio, similares a los utilizados por agentes. Leía el mensaje.

_"Quién lea ésto, sólo será para Crecenti. De recibirlo otro, favor de facilitarte la información. Gracias"._

-Mmmm. Es extraño. ¿Tenemos nuestro "topo"?.

-Siiii.-Le responde él Primer Ministro con una leve sonrisa. -Será mejor que nos preparemos para lo peor. Me gustaría, crear algo para las generaciones futuras.

Crecenti cierra el folio y en la tapa había un logo que él desconocía pero no le prestó demasiada atención.

**De regreso a Tokio-3.**

El monoriel que transportaba a Asuka llegó a la estación de la superficie. Ésta desciende al andén y se dirige a la plataforma del estacionamiento del subsuelo. Allí se encontraban coches estacionados del personal y ella se reencuentra con su camioneta.

-Ohhhh. Bebé. Siii. Aquí estás.

Ella lo inspecciona minuciosamente viendo el estado del arreglo. -Quedó muy bien. Parece nuevo. ¡Genial!.

Ella destraba las puertas y se monta en el asiento del conductor. En el volante un papelito estaba pegado con un mensaje.

"_Disfrútalo. Misa-chan"._

_"_A veces me sorprende ésa boba. La quiero".

Ella encendía la camioneta y emprendía la marcha hacia la superficie por el túnel de acceso vehicular con destino al apartamento. Durante el trayecto ella pensó mucho sobre todo lo que pasó. Su relación con Shinji, el haber estado inconsciente y tener contacto con su madre en aquella dimensión dentro del núcleo de su unidad. Los últimos 4 días fueron duros. Estuvo prácticamente sola entrenado y haciendo pruebas de sincronización y practicando en los cuerpos de simulación.

Al llegar al edificio de viviendas, estaciona dentro del estacionamiento. Desciende con su bolso y traba las puertas. Se dirige hacia las escaleras que la conducen a los pisos superiores. Sube hasta el pasillo que la conduce hasta la entrada al apartamento. Desliza la tarjeta y ésta se abre deslizándose a un costado. Allí Penpen se le aparece eufórico

-¡Miren nada más quién me recibe!.

Él se le acerca con la intención de saludarla. La extrañó. Ella lo alza y lo mimaba. -¡Ven aquí!. Que precioso. Yo también te extrañe.

Él le emitía sonidos de felicidad.

Lilith estaba cocinando y se acerca a saludarla.

-Hola Asuka-chan.

-Hola Lilith.-Ella olía. -Mmmm ¿Qué es ése rico olor?.

-Algo especial que estoy cocinando.

-¡Vaya!. ¿Aprendiste a cocinar?.

-Si.-Le responde ella con una leve sonrisa.

-Ohhh. Ya veo. ¿Necesitas ayuda?.

-No te preocupes. Ya está todo listo. Sólo estamos esperando a Misato-san y a Shinji-kun.

-Creo que no tardarán mucho. Recién son las 18:00

-Puede mantenerse caliente la comida.

-¿Qué cocinaste de rico?.

Asuka ve en una olla plana Salmón con Teriyaki.

-¡Oohhhh!. ¡Qué bueno Lilith!. Increíble.

-Gracias.-Le responde ella sonriendole. -Je practicado para que Shinji-kun se sienta a gusto.

Asuka se pone azul en sentido caricaturesco demostrando molestia. "Maldición, todo lo hace por él".

-¡Bien!. Ehhhh. ¿En serio no quieres que te ayude?.

-Para nada.

-Ok. Entonces hablemos. ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí?.

Lilith le hizo un resumen de los eventos importantes durante su ausencia. Dijo que las clases fueron tranquilas. Hubo una competencia deportiva y la clase 2-A salió segunda. Hubo exámenes y algunos aprobaron y otros no y deben recuperar.

-Lilith, ¿Sabes algo de Hikari?.

-No hablo mucho con ella. Solo me llevo con Toji y Kensuke. Se que ella tiene una relación con Toji, pero es algo inestable. Dicen que se quieren, pero ella está de malhumor todo el tiempo.

Asuka pensaba y se tomaba su pera. -Que extraño. ¿Por qué ha cambiado de carácter repentinamente?.

-Muchos dicen que desde que se volvió piloto de Evangelion, se ha vuelto muy antipática. Sigue siendo la delegada, pero nadie desea hablarle. A veces Toji quiere decirle algo pero ella intenta esquivarlo. Se ha vuelto muy impopular últimamente. Se que a ti te odia y no te trata de buenos modos.

-Hoy realizamos las pruebas de sincronización juntas. Quise razonar con ella y se puso muy intensa la discusión. Me hartó y le dí una bofetada, tal vez así se le acomoden las ideas. Me dijo que me odiaba porque cambié. Que antes le daba lástima de cómo era y por eso era mi amiga.-Le dice la pelirroja con una expresión de melancolía y desconcierto.

Lilith le sonríe ligeramente. -Tal vez te tiene envidia. Desde que te abriste de sentimientos con Shinji-kun, has cambiado. Te noto más alegre y amable que antes, aunque tú carácter lo mantienes. Es como si las personalidades de ustedes dos de hayan invertido. Tú eras como Hikari hoy y ella es como tú eras antes.

Asuka reflexiona con los dichos de su compañera. -Mmmm. Tal vez tengas razón. Bien iré a mi habitación.

-Hubo algunos cambios desde que se fueron.

Asuka pretende subir al entre piso y ve que algo ya no estaba. La "pared" que separaba ambas habitaciones. Allí dormía Lilith y pudo observar tres futones. -¿¡Eehhhhh!?. ¿¡Qué significa todo ésto!?. Le pregunta ella enojada.

-Ah. Me sumé a dormir con ustedes. Además tengo entendido que Hikari vendrá a vivir con nosotros. No quiero dormir con ella. Prefiero hacerlo con ustedes que nos llevamos bien.

Asuka la ve con una expresión de malhumor y le zamarrea a Lilith volviéndose chibi emitiendo un sonido de voz constante. -¿¡A caso me estas bromeando!?. ¡Shinji y yo somos pareja!.

-No creo que haya problema.

-¡Si!. Nosotros dos hacemos "cosas".

-Ah.-Le responde ella con los ojos brillosos. -Te refieres a...

Ella le hace un gesto con su mano simulando una fornicación.

Asuka se toma la cabeza con su mano avergonzada. "Dios mío. ¿Qué haré con ésta Diosa celestial?."

-Ejem. Ok. Te entiendo. No será fácil convivir con "Blancanieves". Está bien puedes quedarte aquí...

-¿¡De verdad!?.-Le pregunta ella tomándola de sus manos.

-¡Siiii!, no me insistas o cambiaré de opinión.-Le dice ella seria.

-¡Ay gracias!. Al final eres buena. Podré aprender a hacer "cosas" con Shinji-kun.

-¿¡EHHHH!?. ¡Alto ahí!. Espera. ¿Tú quieres estar con Shinji-kun?.

-Bueno...en realidad no quería decirte ésto. Me gusta.

-¿¡Qué!?.-Le pregunta asombrada la pelirroja.

-Si.-Le responde ella sonrojada.

-Oye espera un minuto, él es mi novio. ¡Ve a buscarte el tuyo!. ¿No te gusta alguno de los torpes amigos de él?.

-Toji-kun ya tiene a Hikari y Kensuke no me gusta.

-Tienes más chicos que conocer. ¡No lo compartiré contigo!. Ya sabía que algo estabas tramando pervertida. ¡No dormirás con nosotros!.

-Hmmmm. Está bien, perdón.-Le responde ella con tristeza.

-Además, ¿Por qué Shinji?.

-Bueno se que le gustaba antes de ser lo que soy.

-A él le gustaba señorita perfección que era Rei. Tu eres otra persona si se puede llamarte así.

-Te propongo algo. ¿Puedo mostrarte?.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Le responde ella.

-Mira, toma mis manos.

-Eres rara. ¡No haré eso!.

-Confía en mi.-Le dice ella.

-Maldición Lilith, espero que no hagas nada raro.

Ella le extiende sus manos. Lilith se las toma y ella realiza una especie de poder de fusión. El resultado fue un solo ser femenino, de cabello gris largo y de puntas rojas, la iris de los ojos mitad azules y mitad rojos.

-¿Lilith?. ¿Dónde estás?.

-Dentro tuyo.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?.

-Ve a verte a un espejo y me entenderás.

Ella fue al baño y se vió al espejo. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE MALDICIÓN!?.

-Tranquila.-Le decía la voz de Lilith en su interior.

-Nos fusionamos en un solo ser.

-¿¡Un...SOLO SER!?. ¿¡Estás loca!?.

-Tranquila no es tan grave. Puedo romper la fusión. Puedo controlarte a voluntad si quiero, pero no lo haré. Solo quiero sentir lo mismo que tú sientes cuando estás con él.

-Degenerada, pervertida. "¡Sál de mi cuerpo!".

Se escuchaba la puerta de entrada y el que ingresaba era Shinji, seguido de Misato.

-Mmm, que rico olor.-Dice Misato

Penpen se le acercó para saludarlo al igual que lo hizo con Asuka. -¡Hola pequeño!.

-Asuka debe estar aquí, ya que su camioneta estaba estacionada en el estacionamiento...¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS!?.

Misato vió a aquella joven desconocida parecida a Asuka, pero que de verdad no lo era.

-¿Eres tú Asuka?.

-Sii, soy yo.-Les responde ella de mala gana.

-¿Pero qué te sucedió?. Estás distinta. Con el cabello gris, y tus ojos. ¿Qué diablos le sucedió a tus ojos?.-Le pregunta su tutora

-La estúpida de Lilith se fusionó conmigo.

-¿¡QUÉ!?.-Gritaban Shinji y Misato al mismo tiempo.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

4 días después, todo vuelve casi a la normalidad. Asuka practicó junto a Hikari en las cápsulas de sincronización y hubo una discusión entre ellas. Shinji también practicó. Durante el viaje a la superficie en el monoriel, la joven vé por primera vez a Kaworu Nagisa. Él fue enviado por NERV para pilotear a la unidad 00.

Gendo y Kozo mientras tanto, continúan con el plan de excavaciones para investigar la tercer semilla. Ingresaron una sonda con el propósito de estudiar el interior del contenedor.

El Ministerio de la UE dirigido por Víctor Crecenti, hizo contacto con su agente encubierto Ryoji Kaji. Él le mencionó que se encuentra en Sudamérica con el propósito de ir a la sexta rama de NERV y encontrarse con el Comandante Sugino para rectificar su colaboración de impedir el contacto con la tercer semilla, evitando una posible catástrofe similar a la del segundo impacto.

De vuelta al apartamento, Asuka es recibida en una cálida bienvenida de Penpen y Lilith.

Ella le menciona que le gusta Shinji y le propone hacer una prueba de fusión. El resultado fue la creación de un ser femenino de similares características físicas que Asuka, pero de cabello gris con puntas rojas, la mitad de sus iris roja y azul. Su tutora llega al apartamento junto a Shinji y se asombran por lo recientemente sucedido.

**Nota al lector:**

_Quiero hacer una reflexión luego de 20 capítulos de éste Fic._

_Puede ser que la historia cambie y es la idea. ¿Con cuál propósito?._

_Bueno desde el capítulo uno, remarqué que el desenlace de éste Fic sería distinto y es lo que planeo. Junté algunas cosas de ROE y de NGE. Éso me da ideas de agregar más conceptos que tal vez Hideaki Anno no tuvo en cuenta o no quiso. El giro que quiero darle a éste Fic, es mantener la escencia (no el contenido) de la serie original pero desde un punto de vista de lo que pudo haber sido según mi gusto, así mismo de relaciones que no fueron fructíferas en la serie original, que en mi Fic si lo son y hubiera preferido que se formalicen._

_Ejemplo; Asuka y Shinji o mismo la aparición de Lilith pero bajo el cuerpo de Rei._

_Hikari adoptando una personalidad similar a la de la Asuka de NGE luego de ser promovida como una piloto de Evangelion, un tercer contenedor con una semilla que aún quiero mantener oculta de qué tipo es. Así que no se sorprendan si de un capítulo a otro suceden cosas descabelladas. Espero mantenerlos entretenidos._

_Muchas gracias._

Inicio del capítulo.

**Capítulo 21.**

Asuka estaba en shock sentada en un sofá tomandose la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Maldición!.

Shinji se acerca a ella y apoya su oreja en el pecho. -¿Lilith está ahí?.

Ella le golpea la cabeza dejándole un chichón. -¿A casó te transformaste en un idiota Shinji-kun?.

-¡Psttt!.. Lo siento Asuka-chan.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio Lilith se fusionó contigo?.-Le pregunta su tutora con sarcasmo.

-¡Si!, no estoy mintiendo. Ella está dentro de mí.

-Tal vez sea parte de tí también.

"Asuka. Tranquila ahora romperé la fusión."

-¡Pues hazlo ahora maldita Diosa celestial!.

-¿Le hablas a Lilith?.-Le pregunta Misato con Sarcasmo nuevamente.

-¡Pues sí maldita ebria!. Ella está en mi "corazón".

Shinji se reía. -¿Y tú de qué te ríes?.-Le pregunta su compañera.

-Me gustó lo de "corazón".

Lilith le habla a Asuka. Sólo ella podía escucharla. -Asuka, malas noticias. No puedo romper la fusión.

-¿¡QUÉ!?. ¡REPITE ÉSO MALDITA SEA!.

-Es muy complicado. Es como estar encerrada en una "caja negra".

-¡Maldición!. ¡Puta madre Lilith!.

-¿Qué sucede Asuka?.

-¡No puede romper la fusión!.-Le dice su cría preocupada y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Mmm. Aguarda llamaré a Ri-chan, tal vez ella pueda brindarnos una solución a todo éste lío.

Misato la llama y ella le indica que vayan a NERV.

Cuando termina la conversación, fueron a NERV.

**1 hora después.**

Recibidos por Ritsuko, Asuka fue analizada y se le extrajeron muestras de sangre. Cargaba datos en su computadora y preparaba un informe.

-Mmmm. Veamos... igualmente, ¿A quién se le ocurre aceptar éste tipo de cosas?.-Le pregunta la doctora a la pelirroja.

-¡No lo hice a propósito!. Sólo ella me pidió que confiase y lo hice.

-Que boba eres. Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que puedo "separarlas", la mala es que el proceso puede ser tortuoso para tí y Lilith y no sé qué resultado se pueda llegar a esperar. Lo más gracioso es que ella hizo lo similar a un experimento de contacto. Serías como un "mini-eva" para decirlo de esa forma.

-Maldición. Está bien. Acepto.

-Pregúntale a Lilith si acepta también.

-¿Y por qué debería preguntarle?

-Estoy de acuerdo Asuka. Hazlo.-Le dice Lilith.

-Dice que está de acuerdo.

-Bien, acompáñame. Iremos al Dogma Terminal. Ustedes dos esperen en la cafetería, les llamaré cuando tenga novedades.-Les dice Ritsuko a Misato y Shinji.

-Ok.

-Quiero que Shinji-kun venga conmigo.

-Lo siento niña, pero el Dogma Terminal es un área restringida. Tú ya lo viste. Así que ven conmigo, descuida no será grave.

**Minutos después, cafetería.**

Misato y Shinji pasaban el rato allí esperando novedades de Asuka. Habían pasado 45 minutos.

Se pidieron algo para beber que consistía de café y algunos bocadillos.

-No puedo creer que ésta torpe niña haya hecho eso con Lilith.

-Ojalá que se recupere.-Le dice Shinji preocupado.

-¡Oye! descuida. Ri-chan sabe lo que hace, no te desanimes.-Le dice su tutora bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-A propósito, ¿Tú no tenías algo que decirme?.

-¡Ah!, el plan. Si. La idea era decírselo a ustedes dos, pero dadas las circunstancias deberemos esperar.

-¿Es cierto lo de mi padre?. Que está viendo la posibilidad de extraer a un nuevo ser.

-Según lo que me dijo Kaji, es así. Tú lo escuchaste.

-¿El plan sería impedirlo?.-Le pregunta él seriamente.

-Ahhhhh. En realidad si y no. Ósea es un poco complejo explicarlo ahora en éste momento. Por eso quería reunirme solamente con ustedes dos a solas.

-Mmm. Claro.-Le dice Shinji no tan convencido.

-Oye chiquitín.-Ella le toma la quijada con su mano. -No te desanimes. ¿No confías en mí tampoco?.

-No se trata de éso. Me refiero a que la situación actual la veo cada vez más complicada que antes. Espero que no suceda una catástrofe.

-Es por eso que tengo un plan. Calma.

Pasaron unos minutos más y Shinji escuchaba música con su S-dat.

Se fueron de allí y estaban en el Geofront frente al lago, disfrutando la vista sentados en un banco.

Así pasaron horas hasta que finalmente un llamado de Ritsuko hizo sonar el teléfono de su compañera.

-¿Hola?.

-Misa-chan. Listo, vengan al sector F.

-Allí iremos.

Ambos fueron a una sala de primeros auxilios en el sector F. Se encontraron con Ritsuko. -Bien, buenas noticias. Pude "separarlas" y recuperamos a Lilith, pero hay un pequeño asunto que les quiero mencionar. Vengan.

Los tres ingresaron a una sala que estaba a oscuras. Al encender las luces frente a ellos se encontraba un ventanal que apuntaba hacia abajo en otra sala que parecía de cirugía.

Los tres se asoman y pueden ver hacia abajo a un grupo de personas con barbijos y vestidos con uniforme médico. Dos camillas, con dos personas femeninas, aparentemente tratándose de Asuka y Lilith.

-¿Están ahí?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-Si, pero mírenlas bien.

Ambos observan a ambas chicas y eran prácticamente idénticas, como si se tratara de "gemelas". Tenían cabello gris con las puntas rojas similar al peinado de Asuka. Estaban tapadas por una manta desde los tobillos hasta el cuello.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunta Misato.

-Bueno, tuve que realizar algo complejo. Tanto Asuka y Lilith comparten un gen de su cadena de ADN. Se complementaron y técnicamente son como gemelas, para no decir "clones". Cada una conserva su personalidad, pero Lilith lamentablemente no ha vuelto a recuperar su aspecto. Ha adquirido el físico de Asuka.

Lo que las diferencia es su heterocromía.

-¿Su qué?.-Pregunta Misato.

-Oh lo siento. El color de sus iris. A causa de la extracción, opuestamente poseen un color distinto. El ojo derecho de Lilith es Azul y el izquierdo rojo, Asuka al revés.

-Ahhh.

-Tranquila, todo salió bien. Veremos cuando despierten a ver qué sucederá con ellas.-Les dice Ritsuko.

Las chicas fueron llevadas a dos salas diferentes. Shinji se quedó con Asuka y Misato con Lilith. Pasaron horas y la primera que se despertó fue la piloto de la 02, durante la madrugada.

-¿Shinji?.-Le pregunta ella con la voz serena.

Él se acerca inmediatamente al costado de la cama. -Asuka-chan, despertaste.

-¿Ya está?. ¿Lilith salió...fuera de mí?.

-¡Si!.

Ella se tocaba su cabello y se lo observa. Las puntas estaban coloradas pero la mitad gris.

-¿Y por qué sigue mi color de cabello igual?.

-Ehhhhh, no sé. Deberás preguntarle a Ri-chan.

-Quiero un espejo. Dame el que tengo en mi cartera.

Shinji le entrega el espejo y ella se mira. Notaba el color de sus iris distintas. -¿Qué le sucedió a mis ojos?.

-Ehhhhh. Pregúntale a Ri-chan.

-¡Oye!. ¡Basta de éso!. ¿Dime qué carajo sucedió?.

En ése instante Ritsuko se aparece con una planilla en mano. -Ahhh. Miren nada más, despertaste.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?.-Le pregunta Asuka perpleja. -Dime.

-Bueno primero te tranquilizas, segundo te contaré lo que sucede. Las separé a ambas. Pero Lilith quedó igual que tú.

-No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres igual a mi?.

A la sala ingresa Misato junto a Lilith. Asuka la ve y se asombra del parecido a ella, como si viera su reflejo. -¿¡Qué mierda pasó!?.

-¡Hola!.-Le saluda ella sonriente y con su misma voz.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste científica loca!?. ¿Me clonaste?.

-No exactamente. Para romper la fusión que causó ella, tuve que hacer algo muy complejo con la fábrica de Dummy Plug. Ambas terminaron en el "estanque" y allí las saqué. Eran cascarones sin vida y por suerte recuperé sus almas.

Lilith se acerca a Shinji y se le pone al lado de forma sensual y le toma el rostro. -Ya que soy igual a la segunda, es momento de conocernos mejor.

-¡Ni lo sueñes "copia barata"!.-Le grita Asuka saliéndose de la cama y poniéndose entre ellos abrazando a su novio. -¡Él es mío!.

-Ohhh vamos. ¿En serio no te gustaría compartirlo?.-Le responde ella con sarcasmo. Se pone seria y se para con firmeza al igual como lo haría Asuka. -Bueno se que he cometido un grave error y debo pagarlo con una "copia" de tu cuerpo. Aunque debo admitir que me sienta bien así.

-¿No se le puede destruir?.-Pregunta Asuka a Ritsuko.

-No seas mala. No es una amenaza aunque no sé si tiene poderes.

-Pues claro que los tengo Akagi-san.-Le responde Lilith manifestando un minúsculo campo AT pero solo como demostración.

-Además Asuka-chan también puede hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?.-Le pregunta ella.

-Así es.

-Bueno chicas, basta de peleas. ¿Pueden dejarme un minuto a sola con las dos?.-Les pide Ritsuko a Misato y a Shinji.

Ellos se salen de la habitación.

-Bien chicas, les diré algunas cosas importantes a tener en cuenta. Como sabrán, el proceso fue complicado y si, utilicé un método similar cuando creamos a Rei. Los eslabones de sus cadenas de ADN se entrelazaron entre si. Si bien es casi idéntica, hay un solo eslabón que difiere. Serían como gemelas pero sus almas son distintas manteniendo sus egos. Es por eso que técnicamente sus cuerpos son exactamente iguales pero con algunas pequeñas diferencias, ejemplo la heterocromía de sus ojos y la altura de sus cuerpos. Lilith es ligeramente más baja que ti Asuka.

Espero que sepan comprender la situación y que sepan convivir como "hermanas".

-Maldita sea.-Le recrimina Asuka cruzándose de brazos.

-Por mí está bien. Estoy contenta con éste nuevo "trono".-Le dice Lilith abrazando a su nueva "hermanita". Cuando Lilith dijo "trono", se refirió al trono del alma. Osea el cuerpo que contiene el alma y a su vez el campo AT es lo que la determina como tal. En líneas generales, un clon de Asuka, pero con otra alma en éste caso la de Lilith.

-¿¡Quiéres soltarme!?.

-Bien por ti Lilith.-Le dice Ritsuko.

-¡Encima lo gracioso, es que ahora ella me querrá suplantar!. ¡Aléjate de Shinji-kun!. Él es mío.

-Por cierto con respecto a él, no sería mala idea si lo comparten.-Le dice Ritsuko en broma. -Sueño de todo hombre, ¿No creen?. Total son exactamente la "misma" persona.

-Yo no tengo problema de compartir, el problema aquí es la segunda.

-Pstttt. Maldita sea.

-Bueno chiquillas, las dejo solas. Estoy cansada y necesito descansar. Pueden irse. Ritsuko abre la puerta de la habitación. -Chicos, ya pueden entrar.

Misato y Shinji ingresan a la habitación. -Ahora, ¿Cuál es cuál?.-Pregunta el joven piloto confundido.

-Ten, aquí tienes.-Le dice Misato entregándole una infografía con las diferencias estéticas entre Asuka y Lilith.

-Ahhh, ya veo. Sus iris son opuestas y la altura de sus cuerpos. Pero yo las veo iguales, salvo aquellas pequeñas diferencias.

-¡Idiota!. Yo me teñiré el pelo apenas salga de aquí y podrás diferenciarme.

-Ohhhh.-Lilith se observa su cabello tomándose las puntas. -Pensándolo bien creo que también me teñiré.

-¡No del mismo color sonsa!.

-Descuida, elegiré algo que me quedé bien.-Le sonríe ella.

-Mas te vale. Bien, larguémonos de aquí, tengo hambre.

**Horas después, en el apartamento.**

Asuka comía el salmón al igual que Lilith. Shinji les hacía compañía en silencio junto a Penpen. Misato dormía profundamente.

-Vaya si que tenían hambre.

-Encima para colmo ya casi amanece. ¿Has dormido algo?.-Le pregunta su novia.

-No mucho. Esperamos novedades de ustedes.

-Lilith. Te salió rico al final el salmón, te felicito.-Le dice Asuka amable.

-Oh, ¡gracias!. ¿Tú probaste Shinji-kun?.

-No tengo hambre gracias.

-Ahhh. Bueno, entonces puedo ofrecerte.

Lilith llevaba puesto un vestido coqueto que tenía un escote pronunciado. Ella pincha un pedazo de salmón y como Shinji estaba sentado enfrentado a ella, se extira de tal forma que podía verse a simple vista sus pechos sin sostén. Apenas él llego a verle los pezones. -Di ahhhhhhhhhhh.-Le dice con una tonada sensual.

El joven muchacho se sonrojó.

-Ahhhhh. Ella le mete el bocado en su boca.

Shinji masticaba y sentía lo sabroso que era.

-¡Mmmm!.-Él se sonroja de la emoción al estilo Kawaii. -Que delicia.

-¡Ey!, ahora me toca a mí. -¡Di ah!.-Le dice ella con una voz angelical también.

Shinji ve a su novia y a diferencia de Lilith que mostró una imagen más angelical y sensual, Asuka era todo lo contrario. Era tinieblas, apareció un bosque todo oscuro detrás de ella y una serie de fantasmas y monstruos similares a los ángeles y pequeñas unidades Evangelion combatiendolas en sentido caricaturesco haciendo ruiditos de metralleta y cosas sin sentido.

-Eehhhmm. Je je je. Bueno.

-¿No te gusta?.

-Bueno, me tapo los ojos.

Ella arremete contra él y le toma del cuello. -¡Maldito pervertido y sucio!. ¡Sabía que ella te generaba más simpatía y sensualidad!.

-¡Es que ella es más tranquila!. No sé, tú me lo ofreces como si fuera comida para los leones.

-Si quieres te enseño, mira toma los palillos conmigo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Diosa celestial y copia barata!. A ver si todavía me transformo en un monstruo en ésta ocasión. Ufff.-ella expulsa una nubecita amarilla de su boca.-Ya me harté. Ten, come de mí plato.-Le indica a Shinji de mal humor.

-Oye no te pongas así. Está bien, inténtalo de nuevo.

Su novia estaba tan molesta que se levantó de la mesa y se fue. -Me largo. Me iré a dormir. Si quieren jugar a los "novios", por mí hagan lo que quieran.

Asuka se dirigía al baño y Penpen le seguía.

-Bueno, levantamos las vajillas y los utensilios.

-Bien.

Ambos procedían a lavar todo y acomodar. Al joven piloto le costaba acostumbrarse a la "nueva" Lilith con el cuerpo de Asuka. Si bien era exactamente igual, su personalidad distaba mucho.

Él se la quedaba observando y ella le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa angelical. -¿Qué sucede Shinji-kun?.

-Bueno, es que no se. Me gustaba la Lilith "anterior".

Ella se pone seria y su expresión era de tristeza sosteniendo un plato inmutada. -¿No te gusto?.

-¿Ahhh?. ¡No quise decir eso...!

-Entonces te gusto.-Le sonríe ella.

Mientras, Asuka escuchaba todo desde otro lugar del apartamento, pegada a la pared sin que ellos se den cuenta.

-No es que no me gustes, es que es una situación extraña. Antes de que me pusiera de novio con Asuka-chan, era cierto. Tú me gustabas, pero la anterior. Osea Rei Ayanami. Han sucedido tantas cosas que la verdad todo ya me parece normal.-Le dice él lavando un vaso.

-Bueno, yo no soy normal. Ya sabes sobre mí orígen. Pero no dejo de ser una persona, un ser vivo. Eres mí descendencia y una muy buena persona.-Ella se ponía tímida. -Me gustaría que algún día, pudiéramos hacer algo como personas normales.

-¿Y qué sería hacer algo como personas normales?.

Asuka se ponía nerviosa.

-Bueno...lo mismo que haces con ella. Pasar tiempo juntos, jugar a eso que le llaman videojuegos, ir a un parque de diversiones, cosas que hacen los humanos.

-Ahhhhh.-Shinji se pensaba que ella se refería al plano sexual. -Bueno pero podemos hacerlo. Sabes que nos caes bien, de lo contrario ella no te hablaría.

Asuka se llevaba la mano a su pecho. "Lilith"...

-Bueno me gustaría. ¿Y lo que hacen cuando se "juntan"?.

-¡Ah!.-Él se quedó boquiabierto y sonrojado.-Ehhh ja ja ja. Éso, bueno. Eso lo hacen las parejas. Osea nos amamos con Asuka.

Él secaba un plato y Lilith nuevamente pensativa se quedaba quieta con la mirada abajo. -¿Y yo podría...hacer lo mismo contigo?.

Asuka se asombró y su corazón latía muy rápido. "¿Qué demonios Lilith?. Shinji, ¿Qué le dirás?." Ella se sonrojaba.

-Ohhh. Digamos que si nosotros fuéramos novios y nos amaramos...

Ella le encaja un beso a sus labios. Lo tomó de sorpresa y el joven piloto no se la esperó.

Estaba tieso y ella no se resitía, al contrario cada vez el beso lo quería hacer lo más apasionado posible y Shinji intenta soltarla pero por alguna razón él vió algo de "Asuka" en ella.

Su novia ligeramente se asoma por la entrada de la cocina y ve el momento del beso. Ella se queda perpleja y no sabía que hacer.

-Li...lith...

-Te amo. Y no me enojo que Asuka también te ame.

-Espera.-Él la alejaba delicadamente tomándola de los hombros. -¿Que hay de Asuka?.

-La respeto y la quiero, pero a tí te amo y estoy enamorada de ti.

-Ohhh.-Shinji se apenaba.-Lilith se que es difícil lo que voy a decir...

En ése instante Asuka se aparece y ellos la observan. Se cruzaba de brazos sonrojada esperando respuesta de ambos en modo Tsundere. Le gustó el hecho de que Lilith la quisiese y la respetase, además de amar a su novio.

-No...me enojé que se hayan besado. Pero pidanme permiso para la próxima.

Asuka entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería Ritsuko antes de irse de NERV, con respecto a "compartir" a Shinji con Lilith.

"Ella es un clon y la maldita no quiso decírmelo explícitamente. Pero el alma de Lilith está en mí clon." Pensaba Asuka.

Si ambas estarían con Shinji, ella no debía porque enojarse, ya que en teoría es un clon de ella con otra alma.

Ella se acerca a ambos y los toma a cada uno de una mano y se los llevaba a rastras -Vamos arriba.

-¿A qué?.

-¡No me hagas esa pregunta estúpida Shinji-kun!.

Ambos eran llevados al entre piso. Cierra las cortinas para que la luz del sol no ingrese. -Sientense en sus futones.-Les indica ella.

Lilith y Shinji hacen lo que les indica y luego, ella se acerca a Shinji. Se sienta enfrente a él arrodillándose y lo empezaba a besarlo. Lilith solo observaba.

Luego ella rompe el beso. -Lilith, ven aquí.-Le indica con una voz serena.

Ella se acerca ambos. -Bésalo como yo lo hice.

-¿Es correcto?.

-¡Házlo!.

Shinji se sonroja y empezaba a besarla. Asuka se pone de espaldas a él y empieza a besarlo en su cuello y lamerselo y acto seguido le quita su playera. Le susurraba en su oreja. -Hazlo con nosotras.

-¿Está todo bien Asuka?.

-Ella es "parte" de mí. Es como si lo hicieras conmigo pero por 2. Eres un maldito afortunado. Ésta noche te follaremos.

Y como bien le dijo su novia, lo hicieron entre los tres. Intentaron no hacer mucho ruido, pero Lilith era más sensible que ella.

Lo hicieron más de una vez y entre los tres se generó una relación de suma confianza. Asuka debería convivir con "ése" error. El de haber aceptado la solicitud de Lilith de fusionarse.

**Horas después. Mediodía.**

Desnudos y con los tres futones juntados, estaban tapados bajo las sábanas. Dormían plácidamente y una a cada lado lo abrazaba como un koala y él en el medio.

Alguien se les apareció allí, parado frente a ellos.

"Que asco. Desagradables. ¿No le alcanzaba con una?. Fue a "buscarse" una igual. Maldito Shinji. Eres un asco de hombre y de persona. Lujurioso y pervertido. Asuka también y la otra no se quién es, pero...vaya es identica a ella."

Una Hikari Horaki se acababa de mudar allí. Misato se fue a NERV. Penpen subió allí y estaba rojo como un tomate de la vergüenza.

Asuka se despierta lentamente y siente el calor de su amado. Ve a Lilith también abrazada a él.

"Maldición. Bueno, no fue tan malo después de todo. Es respetuosa siendo una parte de mí Ji Ji Ji Ji."

Ella se reincorpora lentamente y las sábanas caían mostrando la mitad de su menudo y cuerpo desnudo al igual que sus pechos.

Ella nota la presencia de alguien allí y ve una figura.

-¿Quién es?

Hikari corre las cortinas y toda la habitación se iluminó.

Lilith se despertó y Shinji también.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí entrometida!?. ¡Ésta es nuestra habitación!. ¡Ve a la tuya Blancanieves!.

-Que sucios que son. Pervertidos degenerados.

-Buen día Hikari.-Le saluda Shinji sin ningún tipo de cuidado estando desnudo.

Lilith abraza a Shinji y le besaba las mejillas. -Oh Shinji-kun, quiero otra vez. Me gustó lo de anoche.

-¿Qué es todo ésto?. ¿¡Y quién es esa!?. ¿Es tu hermana?. ¿Y por qué tienes el cabello gris?. Tus ojos. ¿Qué demonios?.

La piloto de la 04 se acerca a Asuka y ésta se pone de pie tapándose su cuerpo. -¡Eso no te incumbe!.

Mientras Lilith besaba a Shinji-kun apasionadamente montándose en él. -Lilith espera, hay alguien...

-Yo lo arreglo.

Ella muestra un aura malgina y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de rabia. Extiende una de sus manos y emite un rayo AT transformando en LCL a Hikari.

-¡AHHHHHH!.-Gritó Asuka asustada.

-Asuka-chan, ven con nosotros.

-¡Oye!. ¡Basta de tener sexo!. ¡Arriba!. ¡Vamos!.

-Pero quiero más.

-Vamos "Afrodita". Levántate y vuelve a la normalidad a ésa idiota. Tú también holgazán. ¡No me hagan enfadar que ya mucho les acepté ésto de tener un poliamor.

-Ohhhh. Está bien.-Le responde Lilith apenada. Tú puedes volverla a la normalidad. ¿Sabes?.

-¿Y como hago eso?.-Le pregunta ella consternada.

-Te mostraré.

Lilith se acomoda por detrás de Asuka. Le hace extender su mano tomándola del antebrazo. -Abre tu mano. ¿Sientes un calor en tu pecho?.

-Ehhhh. No sé más o menos.

-Bien. Ahora cierra los ojos y vislumbra la "dimensión".

-¿De qué rayos hablas?.

-Uff. ¡Sólo cierra los ojos y haré el resto!.

Lilith se metía en su mente con un poder de telequinesis y le mostraba "la dimensión".

-La dimensión es como una mesa de trabajo. Dónde puedes moldear un ser. En teoría el alma presente del individuo, se moldea gracias a su campo AT. El campo AT es el "prisma". La estructura biológica que crea la estructura ósea de los cuerpos junto a el factor biológico que es las materia onda-particula. Puedes invertirlo a tu gusto. Lo que hago técnicamente es suprimirlo. Al suprimirlo se invierte el factor y te transformas en "líquido" LCL. Para revertir el efecto que es lo que hice contigo, fue invertirlo nuevamente y moldear la estructura. Has de cuenta que estás jugando con arcilla

-Es una locura pero lo intentaré.

Asuka sigue las indicaciones de su "hermanita" y ejecuta el procedimiento. Mágicamente Hikari vuelve a su estado físico normal pero desnuda.

-¡Uuuuhooo!. Increíble. Ahora me he transformado en un ¿Dios?. Maldición. Al demonio el luteranismo.

Hikari se ve a si misma y gritaba de terror. -¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!. ¿¡Qué demonios!?.

-Ehhmm je je je je. ¡Ahí tienes!. ¿No te alcanzó con una bofetada?.

Ambas chicas se acercan a ella completamente desnudas y Shinji observa la escena surreal. Hikari se arrodilla intentando taparse sus partes.

-Mira niña, no juegues conmigo y tampoco con ella. Somos un grupo. Así que te "acomodaremos" si llegas a molestarnos. ¿Has entendido?.

-Ella tiene razón, escúchala.-Le responde Lilith seriamente.

-Ahhhh...está bien.

-Ahora di ésto. Siento mucho el haberme entrometido.

Asuka se acerca a la oreja de Hikari. -Di lo.-Le decía acortada.

-Ehhhh. ¡Lo siento!. ¡Lo siento!. ¡Siento mucho el haberme entrometido!.

Ella hacía una reverencia en el suelo.

-Ejem. Je je je.-Ella se cruza de brazos y mostraba su pose triunfal. -Muy bien, ahora vístete. No quiero que muestres tu cuerpecito a nuestro novio boba. Shinji-kun, vamos vístete.

Asuka se ponía una bata y le entregaba una a Lilith. La piloto de la 04, aún le costaba recuperar el aliento. Por lástima, Shinji luego de ponerse unos boxers y unos shorts, le tapa a ella con una sábana.

-No la hagas enojar. Ella es así.

Ella le ve consternada.

-Vistete y cuando estés lista, baja. ¿Si?.-Le habla él serenamente.

Asuka recorría el apartamento.

-Mmm. Creo que Misa-chan no está. Ah Lilith.

-¿Si?.

-Cada vez que tengamos sexo, debes tomar ésto. Si no lo haces, quedarás encinta.

-Esta bien.

Ella le mostró unas pastillas anticonceptivas.

Empezarían con los preparativos para el campamento. Pero también pensó que Lilith ya no era la de antes y ahora debía pensar la forma de introducirla a la sociedad.

Fue a la cocina y prepararon algo para almorzar junto a Shinji. Hikari estaba en su habitación ordenado.

Los tres estaban de buen humor, contentos y felices.

-Vaya. Ahora todo es más fácil. Trabajando los tres juntos, se hace todo más sencillo.-Dice el joven piloto.

-¡Si es cierto!.-Le responde Asuka alegremente.

Lilith sonríe y ayudaba a los dos a preparar el almuerzo. "Al fin soy normal".

**Mientras tanto en NERV.**

Misato mantenía una charla con Ritsuko sobre lo sucedido con Asuka.

-Me di cuenta que no le dijiste la verdad a las chicas.

-Es cierto.-Le responde ella cerrando los ojos. -No pude recuperar el cuerpo de Lilith o lo que había quedado de Rei. La única forma era realizar un proceso de extracción inverso en el cuerpo de Asuka. Pero me asombré de que el alma de ella estaba adosada a la de Lilith. Pero de separarlas, ella debía adoptar un clon de Asuka.

El resultado fue sorprendente lo cuál me cambió todo el paradigma de años de investigación. El clon no tiene alma, pero cuando reside varios en un mismo ser, se pueden realizar éste tipo de cosas.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué Asuka aceptó una fusión.

-Pudo ser por incrédula. Lilith le hizo un juego y ella aceptó.

-¿Qué puede suceder ahora a partir de ésta extracción?.

-Nada. Un clon de Asuka con el alma de Lilith y Asuka propiamente dicho. Pero hay una particularidad, Lilith puede ser que no ame a Shinji realmente, sino que el alma haya heredado los patrones de conducta de Asuka. En términos generales, una descendencia.

-Es por eso que ahora ella se interesa más por Shinji-kun.

-Correcto.-Le menciona Ritsuko fumando un cigarro. -Bien, tengo cosas que hacer. Debo juntarme con alguien de SEELE.

-¿Quién?.

-Un nuevo piloto que enviaron para la 00.

-¿¡Es en serio!?. ¿Ya no tenemos muchos?.

-Por alguna razón, Gendo llegó a un acuerdo con el Vaticano y tenemos "carta blanca" de asegurarnos tantos pilotos y unidades Evangelion que hagan falta. Vendrán dos unidades más. Una de Francia y la otra de Estados Unidos.

-¿Por qué tanto?.

-Las MAGI hicieron una previsión de que los próximos ángeles serán más fuertes. No podemos arriesgarnos de enfrentarnos simplemente con tres unidades, más allá de que Shinji y Asuka sean muy experimentados.

-Cada día me sorprendes más Ri-chan.-Le dice Misato con incredulidad.

-Tranquila chica. ¿Quiéres acompañarme a conocer al "nuevo"?.

-Claro.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Para romper la fusión de Asuka y Lilith, la científica tuvo que realizar un procedimiento bastante complejo. Una extracción. Al hacerlo, no pudo recuperar el cuerpo de Lilith pero si el alma. Para evitar perder su existencia, clona a Asuka y le implanta su alma.

Realizado esto, comparten la misma cadena de ADN pero un solo eslabón se diferencia del resto. Ésto da a entender de que se tratarían de "gemelas" y las diferencia una heterocromía (Iris de un color distinto al del otro).

Asuka al principio queda shockeada y se resiste un poco en aceptar su nueva realidad.

De vuelta al apartamento, el trío comparte una cena de madrugada y al borde del amanecer. Hubo un momento de tensión cuando Asuka se sintió ofendida por una actitud de su novio con Lilith, generándole celos.

Los deja solos y se da una charla entre la ángel y el joven piloto. Ella se abre de sentimientos y admite su amor incondicional hacía él, respetando su relación con Asuka.

La joven alemana comprende y asume que ella es su clon pero con un alma distinta. Aceptando su nueva realidad, estrecha lazos con Lilith y sellan un triángulo amoroso en una noche de sexo.

Al siguiente día hábil, Hikari se muda al apartamento y confronta con el trío. Lilith la transforma en LCL y le enseña a su compañera como volverla a la normalidad.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

Capítulo 22

**Lugar de excavación en Sudamérica.**

La sonda llegó al punto que indicó Gendo. El análisis de la instrumentación, dió como resultado la existencia de una gran estructura dentro del contenedor, que los científicos de NERV llamaron "El sarcófago".

Tenía un gran parecido a un sarcófago egipcio, y la imagen termal que se obtuvo fue el de una figura recostada dentro.

Gendo y Kozo analizaban la imagen que tenía múltiples etiquetas y referencias.

-¿Qué opinas?.

-De tratarse de una semilla, es factible que el tener contacto se produciría un cataclismo. Pero el método que utilizaremos nos permitirá extraer el ADN sin dificultades.

-Utilizaremos los robots. Dentro del sarcófago analizaremos el cuerpo y de encontrarse unos manuscritos y posiblemente una lanza, la podremos sacar de allí.

-Así es.

**En NERV.**

Ritsuko tenía una entrevista con Kaworu.

-Ok. Dime Nagisa-kun. ¿SEELE te ha envíado como sustituto para pilotear la unidad 00?.

-Así es.-Le responde él con serenidad. -Me han encomendado la misión de ser el quinto "Children".

-Ok. Según tu expediente, tu nivel de sincronización es secreto.

-Así es. Estoy listo para las pruebas, doctora Akagi. Pero solo la haré con alguien junto a mí. Ikari-kun.

-¿Te refieres a Shinji-kun?.

-He venido para conocerlo y estaré contento de verlo.-Le responde con una sonrisa.

La doctora estaba un tanto incómoda por los dichos del joven. -Ok. Bien, si deseas realizar las pruebas junto a Ikari-kun, puedes hacerlo. Pero ahora él no está aquí. Además durante dos días irá a un campo junto a sus compañeros del instituto. Seguro lo conocerás la semana que viene. Puedes recorrer la base y la Capitana Katsuragi te llevará a tu apartamento.

-Bien gracias. Iré al lago para disfrutar de la vista.

-Esta bien.-Le responde Ritsuko un tanto desconfiada. Kaworu se retira de allí haciendo una reverencia. Ritsuko leé el informe de SEELE con respecto al joven misterioso.

"¿Qué estará tramando Gendo con éste chico?.".

Kaworu caminaba por los pasillos de la base y se cruza con Misato que lo ve perpleja.

"¿Éste es el piloto del que me habló Ri-chan?."

Misato continuó caminando rumbo a una oficina.

Kaworu continuaba su trayecto y pasó por la jaula de la unidad 01. Sobre el puente umbilical, observa al Eva a los ojos. Ésta tuvo una leve reacción iluminandose detrás de la armadura.

-Hmmm. Lo cuidas bien. Éso me alegra y sé que has tenido contacto con él. Eso me enorgullece.-Le hablaba Kaworu a la unidad.

Ésta "apagó" sus ojos y volvió a un estado de suspensión, pero por pocos segundos se había despertado sin un piloto dentro.

**Apartamento de Misato.**

El trío estaban almorzando y mantenían una charla.

-Asuka, ¿Ustedes no tenían pensado ir a teñirse el cabello?.

-Ajam. Luego de almorzar iremos a Tokio-2 al centro comercial y quiero ir a New Akihabara.-Le dice ella emocionada.

-Nunca fui. Quiero ir.-Le responde Shinji animado.

-¿Qué es Akihabara?.-Pregunta Lilith.

Asuka le habla alegremente. -New Akihabara es un centro comercial, cuna de la electrónica, vídeojuegos y animé. ¡Deseo conocerlo!. ¡Pasemos el día juntos chicos!.

Ella los abraza a los dos.

-Es una grandiosa idea. Y de paso podríamos prepararnos para el campamento y comprar bolsas de dormir y cosas que necesitemos. Cómo tienda de campaña y demás.

-¡Siiiiii!. Limpiemos aquí y tomemos el tren a Tokio-2.

-¡Bien!.-Le responde Shinji contento.

Los tres ordenaron y limpiaron. Avisaron a su tutora de que irían a Tokio-2 y ella les dijo que no habría problema, siempre y cuando pudieran llegar inmediatamente a NERV en caso de ataque de un ángel. Lilith le mencionó algo al respecto a su compañera.

-Asuka-chan. ¿Sabes que ahora tienes la capacidad de detectar a los ángeles?.

-Lo tengo pero de forma artificial. Mis clips nerviosos vibran ante una presencia cercana.

Además de éso, ahora puedes sentir la presencia más lejos. Te mostraré cómo hacerlo.

Ella le enseñaba un ejercicio sensorial para detectarlos. Se asombraba. -Vaya. ¿Qué demás virtudes tengo?.

-A medida que se nos presente oportunidades, te mostraré mas virtudes. También tienes una muy interesante. Puedes levitar y volar.

-¡Vaya!. Somos como un "Saiyajin".

-¿Un qué?.

-Ah olvídalo. Ja ja.

Mientras las chicas se ponían ropa para irse, Shinji fue a la habitación de Hikari. Su intención era de invitarla.

-¿Horaki-chan?.-Le pregunta en voz baja.

Él desliza la puerta de la habitación y ve que la joven estaba recostada a espaldas de él en un futón.

La vió por unos segundos y supuso que estaba descansando. Cerró nuevamente la puerta.

En realidad ella estaba despierta y simuló que estaba durmiendo.

"Váyanse ahora". Pensaba ella enojada.

Shinji volvió al living siendo esperado por sus compañeras. Asuka llevaba puesto unos shorts negros de jean apretados y una blusa sin mangas de color blanca con unos colgantes. Bastante sexy. Y Lilith llevaba puesto una falda negra hasta la altura de los muslos y otra blusa pero de mangas largas con escote de color verde. Su cabello estaba recogido . Ambas estaban muy preciosas lo que hizo que el joven piloto se sonrojara y le latiera el corazón. Y como calzado, unas sandalias blancas. Claramente fue ropa que le proporcionó Asuka.

-Vaya... están bien. Lindas.

Asuka se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo acurrucándose en él. -Oh si. Estamos así para tí.-Acto seguido Lilith se acerca de la misma forma pero del otro lado. -¿Qué fuiste hacer?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-Quise decirle a Horaki-chan si le interesaba venir con nosotros.

-Olvídala. Ella no quiere ver a nadie. No perderé tiempo en personas que no valen la pena. ¡Shinji-kun!, deja de ser bueno con personas que no valgan la pena. Preocúpate por personas que te quieran. Cómo nosotras.-Le dice ella con una sonrisa.

-Ahora ¡Vamos!.

Los tres salieron del apartamento. Shinji vió el Mercedes de Asuka. -¿No es más fácil ir en tu camioneta?.

-No se en dónde la estacionaría.

-Creo que hay estacionamientos por allí. ¿No crees?.

-Si pero no tengo ganas de conducir. Además en tren llegaremos en 20 minutos y el viaje es mas directo. La estación queda por aquí cerca.

Caminaban hasta la estación de tren ocupando toda la acera separados uno al lado de otro.

**Apartamento.**

Hikari aprovechando que estaba sola, toma su celular y le envía un mensaje a Toji.

_-Toji-kun. Estoy sola en el apartamento. ¿Quieres venir?._

**Casa de Toji Suzuhara.**

Su celular sonó. Lo toma y ve el mensaje de Hikari. Tenía ganas de verla y aceptó.

_-Ok. Iré a verte. ¿Es en lo de Misato-san?._

_-Si. Ven rápido porque no sé cuándo los otros tres "torpes" volverán._

_-No los trates así. Ellos no te han hecho nada. Sobre todo Shinji. Es mi amigo._

_-Serán tus amigos, los míos no._

Suzuhara expulsa una nube amarilla suspirando. -Ahhh. Ok. Iré a verte Hikari.

Preparaba su bolso con algunas pertenencias.

-Mamá saldré.

-¿A dónde irás hijo?.-Pregunta ella curiosa.

-A lo de un amigo.

-¿Aida-kun?.

-No, otro amigo.-Le responde él.

-No vuelvas tarde hijo, recuerda que debes ver a tu hermana.

-Lo sé.

Toji va camino al apartamento. Caminó unos cuantos metros, cuando un BMW 550 negro se le cruza en el medio de una boca calle.

-¡Ey!. ¿¡Qué sucede!?.

Dos hombres se bajan del coche desde la parte de atrás y lo secuestran colocándole un paño en la cabeza.

Él intentó forcejear con ellos pero lamentablemente, lo metieron con prepotencia dentro del coche y éste aceleró con destino incierto. Nadie estuvo allí para defenderlo y ni siquiera tampoco como testigo.

**En el tren a Tokio-2.**

Durante el viaje, el trío conversaba sobre lo que harían durante el día. Luego, Asuka tocó el tema de sus virtudes luego de la "extracción".

-Así que ahora tengo poderes. Que científica loca.-Refiriéndose a Ritsuko ¿No será que los humanos tenemos poderes pero no se manifiestan?.

-Los "Lilin" pueden manifestarlos. Son el escalafón más bajo de los seres creados por mí y han alcanzado el límite de la evolución potencial. En la antigüedad, las antigüas razas de Homo Sapiens tenían poderes síquicos similares a los que manifiesto. Pero con el paso del tiempo, se fue perdiendo tras evoluciones tecnológicas. Debido a que soy una representación de la semilla del conocimiento, el sistema de aprendizaje biológico de los seres con el paso del tiempo se volvió más censurador. Ya que la raza ancestral lo diseñó así. A mayor inteligencia, más riesgo de parecernos a ellos.

-Vaya tiene sentido.

-Entonces, ¿Somos como ángeles?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Teoricamente todos ustedes serían un único Ángel-Le responde Lilith. Con la única diferencia que nosotros tenemos inteligencia y las entidades emisarias descientes de Adán, sólo entregan poseen vida.

-¿Cuánto tipos de semillas existen?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-Conozco dos. De existir más no lo sé.

Shinji estaba a punto de meter la pata con decirles a ambas que su padre estaba en Argentina excavando un "pozo" para hacer contacto con otra. Misato le pidió que no lo contase, ya que ella era la que quería decirle a ambos sobre el plan.

_Aún no sabía de qué se trataba._

Mientras, Toji intentaba resistirse de los secuestradores. Forcejeaba con ellos, pero se le ocurrió algo que aprendío en NERV.

Si él tenía un problema, podía activar un método abreviado en su teléfono celular en caso de una emergencia. No tenía sus manos atadas y lo logró aún teniendo un trapo que le tapaba su rostro. Uno de los secuestradores lo golpeó.

-¡Ya cállate!. Quieto.

Todos los teléfonos celulares registrados con el de él, recibirían el alerta.

Shinji, Asuka, Misato, Ritsuko, Hikari e inclusive Kensuke lo recibirían.

Todos al mismo tiempo.

**Estación central de Tokio-2.**

El tren se aproximaba al andén y los celulares de ambos pilotos sonaron.

**NERV.**

Al igual que el de Ritsuko y Misato.

Como si fuera una maldita casualidad, aunque era realmente una causalidad, todos tomaron sus teléfonos.

**Apartamento.**

Hikari estaba dispuesta a intimar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario con su amado mientras se arreglaba en el baño poniéndose algo sexy. Su teléfono sonaba y ella también lo tomaba.

**Casa de Kensuke.**

Una partida de un juego multijugador, no era excepción para atender la notificación.

Todos al mismo tiempo abrieron sus teléfonos y el mismo mensaje en común, se mostraba en todos los aparatos. Y como si fuera poco, al mismo tiempo se preguntaron.

_"-¿Suzuhara tiene problemas?"._

-¿Qué rayos sucede?.-Se pregunta Shinji.

Asuka se pone seria al igual que Lilith. Ella se acerca a Shinji y le apoya una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. -Parece ser que Toji-kun tiene problemas.

-Así parece.-Le responde su amado.

El mensaje decía;

_Soy Toji Suzuhara, piloto de la Unidad 04 Evangelion. Éstas son mis coordenadas. 3513′57″N 13906′25″E_

En la base, aún Misato intentaba comprender el mensaje.

-Toji-kun. Algo pasó. Debo irme. Tengo que ir allí, antes llamaré a los chicos.

En ése instante, la joven tutora se dirigía a su coche estacionado en el lugar de aparcamiento subterráneo en inmediaciones del Geofront. Se sube y llama a Asuka.

El teléfono de la joven piloto sonó.

-Misa-chan.

-Chicos. ¿Vieron el mensaje?.

-Si lo vimos.

-¿Dónde están?.

-Recién llegados a Tokio-2. ¿Quiéres que vayamos hacia allí?.

Misato observa en una aplicación de mapas en su celular, que Toji se "movía" por una autopista que conectaba Tokio-2 con Tokio-3.

-Chicos, me temo que Toji pudo ser raptado. Posiblemente está en un coche. No está demasiado lejos de mí ubicación, pero prestenle atención. Debe estar llendo hacia Tokio-2.

-Estaremos en alerta. Danos instrucciones Misa-chan.-Le dice Asuka.

Shinji tomaba nota ya que Asuka había puesto la llamada en altavoz.

-Localicen hacia dónde se dirige. No hagan nada estúpido. Ustedes no son soldados y menos miembros de infantería. Si bien saben defensa personal por el duro entrenamiento que han sido sometidos para pilotear sus unidades, una cosa es dañar personas reales y otra Ángeles. Hagan guardia y si todo se complica, llamen a la policía.

El llamado cesó. Los tres se miraban entre sí.

-¿Qué haremos?.-Pregunta Asuka.

-Iré a rescatarlo.-Le dice Shinji con determinación.

-¡Espera Shinji-kun!. Debemos hacerle caso a Misa-chan.

-Olvídalo. Observemos hacia dónde se dirigen.

-Tengo una forma de oírlo.-Les menciona Lilith.

-¿Cuál?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-Denme alguno de sus teléfonos celulares.

Asuka le entrega el suyo. Ella emite un haz de energía e intenta localizar aunque sea la onda de radio del teléfono, para escuchar a Toji.

-Asuka, dame tu mano. Debes escuchar ésto.

Ella le toma su mano y escuchaba lo mismo que ella dentro de su mente.

_-Ahora que lo tenemos, pidamos rescate._

_-¿Seguro que es Shinji Ikari el hijo del Comandante de NERV?._

_-Según lo que recibimos de los archivos, es él._

_-Bien, cuando lleguemos a nuestra guarida, lo contactaremos._

-¡Demonios!. Se llevaron a la persona equivocada.-Menciona Asuka.

-¿Qué sucede?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-¡Los secuestradores confundieron a Toji contigo!. Deben haber recibido información errónea.

-Sigamos escuchando, tal vez descubramos algo más.

Ambas con el poder sensorial de Lilith, continuaban escuchando. La idea era no llamar al teléfono, en caso que los secuestradores se dieran cuenta.

-Reconozco el sonido del motor del auto pero no estoy segura que marca sea-Decía Asuka.

Escuchaba un poco más y Toji forcejea entre los secuestradores y el conductor frena el coche para atarlo y ayudar a sus colegas. Al desabrocharse el cinturón, pudo escuchar el ringtone de advertencia característico de la marca alemana de autos cuando uno se lo desabrócha.

Ella abre sus ojos abruptamente. -¡Es un BMW!.

-¿En serio?.-Le pregunta Shinji escéptico

-¡Reconocí el "beep" de advertencia cuando se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad!. Llamaré a Misa-chan, tal vez ella pueda detenerlo antes.

Asuka llama a Misato.

Ella atiende al instante.

-Asuka...

-¡Es un BMW!.

-¿Un qué?.

-¡Él coche, en el que supuestamente fue secuestrado Toji!. Es un BMW.

-¿Color, modelo?.

-No sé.

-¿¡Y cómo sacaste ésa suposición!?.

-¡Maldición maldita ebria!. ¡Te daré las explicaciones después!. ¡Confía en mí, es un BMW!. No debe ser difícil encontrar uno en Japón, no hay muchos.

-¡Maldita sea mocosa!, espero que tengas razón. Estoy llegando a la superficie. Saldré enseguida. ¿Qué harán?.

-No sé, aún lo estamos debatiendo...

Asuka ve que Shinji se aleja corriendo de allí.

-¿¡A dónde vas Shinji-kun!?.

-¡Asuka!.-Le grita su tutora por el teléfono.

-Te veo luego...

Ella corta el llamado.

Ambas chicas perseguían al joven piloto, descendiendo del andén. Shinji tenía en su mano su teléfono celular y seguía el recorrido de su amigo con la aplicación de mapas.

-¡Espera!, no vayas solo.

-Está a tan solo 5 KM de aquí, de poder localizarlo podremos aunque sea intentar algo. Me importa un bledo lo que diga Misato-san. Es mí amigo, no lo defraudaré.

-Carajo. Ok.

-Chicos, tengo una idea.-Les dice Lilith.

**Minutos después.**

Misato se detuvo a 3 calles de la ubicación de Toji. Tomó su Beretta 9mm y se aproximaba hasta el punto de ubicación del teléfono celular.

El trío por su parte, llegaron a la misma ubicación.

El sitio era un edificio de 4 pisos. Con un garaje donde a simple vista se pudo ver el coche. Cómo bien dijo Asuka, se trataba de un BMW.

Escondidos y con cautela definían el plan a seguir.

-Llegamos, Lilith, Asuka ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer. Yo los distraeré.

Ellas asiente con la cabeza. Shinji se acerca a la entrada del edificio. Ve el BMW estacionado. -Bien. Las espero, cuando estén listas haré sonar la alarma y distraeré a éstos tipos.

Asuka y Lilith se posicionaron en un callejón al costado del edificio.

-Ahora haremos lo siguiente. Atravesaremos el edificio. Debemos activar nuestro sentido fantasmagórico. Para eso, tenemos que quitarnos nuestras ropas y despojarnos de todos los objetos que tengamos encima nuestro.

-¿Es una broma?.-Le pregunta Asuka con incredulidad.

-Ojala que lo fuera pero no.

-¿Vamos a enfrentarnos a ésos tipos desnudas?. Ojalá que no nos violen.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo dentro. Desvistete.

-¡Maldita sea Lilith!.

Shinji volvía hacia atrás para ver si las chicas estaban listas. Pero cuando ve que empiezan a desvestirse, pone una expresión de asombro.

-¿Qué hacen?.-Pregunta él desde la entrada del callejón.

Asuka en ropa interior lo ve. -Según Lilith no podemos atravesar la pared sin nada sólido. Debemos estar desnudas.

Lilith ya estaba completamente desnuda y Shinji se sonrojó y se acerca a él. -¡EHHHH!.-Emite un grito con varios puntitos en la cabeza.

-Ya estamos listas. Ten, cuida mí ropa.-Le indica ella.

-Y la mía también.-Le dice Asuka. -¡Y no la huelas pervertido!.

Lilith se acerca a Shinji y le encaja un beso a sus labios.

-¡Oye!.-Le dice Asuka.

-Puedes oler la mía SHIN-JI-KUN.-Le habla ella con un tono sensual monosílabo.

-¡Déjense de jugar!. ¡Mí amigo está ahí dentro secuestrado. Avísenme cuando ingresen dentro del edifcio.-Les decía él enojado.

-Vaya, jamás lo vi así de enojado.-Menciona Lilith.

-Cuando se enoja es más lindo. Bien ¿Cómo és esto de "atravesar" la pared?.

-Debes pensar que lo puedes hacer. Es un ejercicio difícil al principio, pero cuando sepas usar ésta virtud te será mas fácil. Ven, toma mi cabeza.

Lilith le indicaba a Asuka el ejercicio. -Cierra los ojos.

Mientras, Shinji esperaba y las vería de reojo.

-Ahora a la cuenta de 3, levitaremos y nos meteremos. Sentirás frío. ¿Entendido?.

-Si, entendido.

-Bien. Una, dos.-Hacía un silencio que duró unos segundos. -¡Tres!.

Ambas levitan del suelo y se volvieron blancas y emitieron un haz de luz. Shinji vió todo. -Bien entraron. ¡Mi turno!.

Mientras la Capitana se acercaba cada vez mas al edifcio. Con cautela llevaba el revólver entre sus manos. Solo faltaba unos metros cuando vió al joven piloto tomando una piedra.

-Espero que ésto sirva.-Se decía el jove piloto así mismo. Estaba listo para arrojar la piedra contra la luneta del BMW de los secuaces.

Las jóvenes por su parte, ingresaron dentro del edificio. Asuka temblaba del frío. Lilith la abraza para darle calor. -Tranquila, ya está. Estamos dentro.

-Maldición, tengo frío.

-Es tu primera vez, luego de acostumbrarás.

-¿Así fue cómo ingresaste dentro del Eva de Shinji?.

-Tal cual. Bien, ahora busquemos a Suzuhara-kun y salgamos de aquí. Shinji-kun en éste instante debe estar accionando la alarma del coche.

A pasos apresurados, el joven piloto se para frente el edificio. Había una cámara en la puerta y uno de los secuaces que hacía guardia desde adentro del edficio, custodiaba el sistema cerrado de video.

-¿Qué demonios hace ése mocoso?.

Shinji se prepara para arrojar la piedra y justo en el momento que la lanza, Misato le pega el grito.

-¡SHINJI-KUN!.

-¿Qué?.

Todo duró un segundo. La piedra destrozó la luneta y la alarma empezó a sonar.

-¡Maldito mocoso!.

Uno de los secuaces tomar un revólver con la intención de increparlo, pero no de herirlo.

Mientras, los otros secuestradores estaban en una sala vigilando a Toji para que no escapase. Le habían incautado su teléfono celular, pero éste aún continuaba emitiendo la alarma silenciosa.

-¡Maldita sea!.

-¡Ey!, Kuro. ¡Un mocoso lanzó una piedra contra el auto!. ¡Iré a darle su merecido!.

-¡No te metas en problemas Masahiko!. ¡No dispares y tampoco hagas nada raro con ése chico!.

-¡Vigílen a Ikari!.

-Bien.

Kuro el secuas, desciende unos pisos hasta llegar a la planta baja. Se encotró con varios hombres, también armados al igual que él. Kuro era el Líder de ésta banda.

Cuando salen del edificio, ven al BMW con las balizas encendidas y sonando la alarma. Shinji estaba allí parado y uno de ellos le apuntó con su arma.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste mocoso!?. ¡Ven aquí!.

-¡Se hombre y enfréntate conmigo!.

Misato observa todo a unos pocos metros y apuntaba con su pistola a los maleantes. -¡Shiji-kun!. ¡Es peligroso!.

-Ya no le tengo miedo a nada.

De su brazo al iguál como lo hace con su Unidad Evangelion, saca un cuchillo de combate. Uno de ellos se le acerca y asombrosamente, Shinji le hace frente desarmándolo y tomando la pistola. Le dispara en la pierna y uno de los maleantes cae herido. Acto seguido otro quiere lastimarlo, pero él lo esquiva y le clava el cuchillo en el pecho.

-Shinji...kun-Misato estaba sorprendida. El chico se había transformado en una "maquina de matar".

"Era obvio, luego de varias batallas y simulaciones, adquirió la destreza de su Eva. Esta tan acosumbrado a él, que ya nada le tiene miedo".

Esquivaba con facilidad a todos allí presentes y uno por uno, los fue inmovilizando hasta que finalmente se encontró con Kuro frente a frente. El mafioso admiró la destreza del joven piloto, desconociendo completamente que se trata del verdadero Shinji Ikari.

-Eres bueno mierdecilla. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. ¿¡Y que mierda haces aquí!?. ¡Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada!. ¡Arruinaste mi coche, mataste a uno de mis hombres y heriste a los demás!.

-Yo soy...¡Shinji Ikari!. ¡Y te metiste con la persona equivocada!.

-Tskkkk. ¡Tú!. ¡Tú eras el verdadero!. Entonces, ¿A quién capturamos?.-Se preguntaba Kuro nervioso.

-Éso no importa, ahora me tienes a mí. Shinji se pone en pose de batalla, con el cuchillo frente a su rostro horizontalmente al igual que lo hace con su Eva.

-Ven a buscarme.

-No te lo perdonaré maldito mocoso.

Kuro deja el arma en el suelo y mete la mano dentro de su saco y desde la cintura, desenfunda una Katana. Shinji pudo verle los tatuajes.

"Un yakuza".

-Generalmente no me meto con niños. Pero ya que éres mi objetivo, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo el dinero. No caeré en la deshonra de perder contigo. Quizás hayas reducido a mis hombres, pero yo soy mas letal. Je je je je. ¡Ahora ve...

Y de un pestañar Kuro se transformó en LCL. Por detrás, Asuka y Lilith con unos Kimonos, rescataron a Toji. Estaba inconsciente.

-¡Chicas!.-Les exclama el joven contento.

-Hmmmm. Vaya, vaya. No me esperaba menos de tí Shinji-kun. Así que tú solito redujiste a todos éstos Yakuza. Je je je. No contaban con nosotros.-Dice Asuka victoriosa.

-Si. Tampoco me lo esperaba. Reduje a casi todos, menos al jefe.

-Y nos dimos cuenta. Terminaste con todos aquí. Pero ya con la katana era muchísimo. ¿Crees que lo podías detener?. No es un cuchillo "progresivo" el que tienes ahí. ¿De dónde lo sacasate?.

-Aida-kun me lo regalo.

Misato se aparece temerosa junto a ellos. Aún no salía de su asombro. -Chi...chicos. ¿Están bien?.

-¡Siiii!. Estamos bien. ¿Qué te sucede?. ¿A caso no nos tenías fe?. Tenemos 14 años, pero somos mas letales de lo que pensábamos.

La policía llegaba al lugar y desde una patrulla, se bajaba Ritsuko junto a Hikari.

-Vaya, llegó la caballería tarde como siempre.

Cercaron la calle y personal de NERV estaba allí también. -Chicos, ¿Qué rayos sucedió?.-Preguntó Ritsuko.

-Larga historia. Lilith, ¿Cómo lo vuelvo a la normalidad?.

-Has el efecto inverso.

Asuka vuelve a la normalidad a Kuro y éste no entendió nada de lo que sucedía allí. Gritó del terror y varios policias se le amontonaron para esposarlo completamente desnudo, ya que sus ropas estaban en el suelo.

-Increíble. Asuka, ¿Ya dominas las virtudes de Lilith?.

-Eso creo.-Se decía ella abriendo y cerrandose la mano.

-¡Toji-kun!.

Hikari corre entre ambas chicas y lo abraza.

-Despierta Toji.kun.

-Déjalo descansar, está inconsciente.

-¡Tú cállate!.

-Gsssskkk. Maldición, ¡ERES UNA MALAGRECI...!.

Shinji la detiene tomándola del brazo. -Listo Asuka-chan. Déjala en paz.

-Shinji-kun tiene razón. Ya déjala Asuka-Chan.

-Grrr. Sólo porque ustedes dos me lo dicen. Ya vámonos de aquí.-Ella los abraza por los hombros a ambos. -Será una larga noche ya que debemos declarar.

-Y si. Súbanse al coche.-Les indica Ritsuko.

**Horas después**.

En representación de los Children, Ristuko y Misato declararon y dieron su testimonio de que Toji Suzuhara fue secuestrado por una banda Yakuza en Tokio-2. Un sistema comunicacional de alta fidelidad, permite que ante una emergencia durante una batalla, un Children puede emitir un mensaje de auxilio desde su teléfono celular. Toji no fue eliminado de la base de datos de NERV y sorpresivamente fue lo que le salvó la vida.

Pero Ritsuko estaba confudida con respecto a cómo la banda obtuvo datos erróneos de Shinji. Debía investigar sobre la información obtenida.

No se les presentaron cargos a los tres, por actuar en defensa de un amigo y tampoco a Shinji por haber asesinado a una persona con un cuchillo de combate, que claramente fue incautado por la policía.

Los kimonos que utlizaron Asuka y Lilith, fueron devueltos y ellas se vistieron nuevamente con sus ropas.

Salieron de la jefatura y ya era atardecer. Aún todavía podían disfrutar de la ciudad.

-Vaya, que día largo.

-Así es.

-Oigan, me llevaré a Hikari y a Toji a casa. ¿Ustedes tres que harán?.-Les pregunta Misato aguardando apoyada en el guardabarro delantero de su Alpine.

-Pues, tenemos algo pendiente.-Dice Asuka.-Teñirnos. ¿Recuerdas Lilith?.

-En efecto.-Le resopndía ella sonriente.

-Las acompaño, tal vez después cenemos.-Les dice Shinji.

-Y luego ir a un motel.-Le dice Asuka con sonrisa diabólica.

-Son menores.-Les dice MIsato con los brazos cruzados y seria.

-¡Pero yo estoy emancipada!.

-¿Quiéres que te repita lo de la ley de abuso en Japón?.-Le recuerda Misato con burla.

-¡Ya!. Tienes razón. ¡Quisiera tener mis malditos 18 años ya!.

-No vuelvan tarde. Mañana tienen que ir al campamento del instituto. ¿Oyeron?.

-Siiiiiiii.-Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, los dejo. ¿Ri-chan vienes?.

Ella se acerca a Asuka. -Vaya, así que al final aceptaste el hecho de tener un trío amoroso con Shinji.

Ella se sonroja. -Si, éso creo. ¡Pero no me lo vuelvas a repetir!.

-Ja ja ja. Bien, disfruten.

Ambas mujeres se suben al coche y los cuatro parten a Tokio-3.

-¡Bien chicos a divertirnos!.

-¡Siii!.-Dice Shinji con emoción.

-Es la primera vez que me divertiré.-Les menciona Lilith.

-Que buen equipo que somos. ¿Viste como "derretí" a ése tipo?. Estuvo genial...

El trío caminaba rumbo al distrito de New Akihabara con le objetivo de comprar cosas para el campamento y de paso ambas chicas teñirse el cabello y comprar lentes de contacto.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

Ritsuko conoció por primera vez a Kaworu Nagisa y sería el piloto de la unidad 00.

El trío decide ir a Tokio-2 con la intención de pasar el día. Hikari se queda sola en el apartamento de Misato y le pide a Toji que la vaya a visitar.

Cuando Toji sale de su casa, unos Yakuza lo secuestran confundiendolo con Shinji a raíz de datos erróneos con la intención de pedir rescate.

Durante el secuestro, él recordó que los Children poseen un método abreviado en sus teléfonos celulares, que les permite enviar un mensaje de auxilio a personas que tengan registradas en una base de datos de NERV. Lo activa y tanto Shinji y Asuka, como Misato y Ritsuko se enteran paralelamente, al igual que Hikari y Kensuke.

Los chicos intentando comprender la situación de su amigo, se comunican en simultáneo con Misato. Lilith utilizando sus poderes, logra identificar junto a Asuka el modelo de coche y sumado que al activar el mensaje de emergencia envía las coordenadas por medio de una aplicación de mapas, el trío se dirige al sitio.

Llegados allí, Lilith les propone un plan. Mientras Shinji hace de distracción, ellas ingresarían al edificio a rescatar a Toji.

Misato llega casi al mismo tiempo que inicia el plan y se asombra de ver a su niño enfrentarse sin ningún tipo de dificultad contra personas más peligrosas que él.

Finalmente logran derrotar a los Yakuza y rescatar a Toji.

Fueron interrogados por la policía y no se les presentó cargos.

De vuelta a sus vidas y todavía empezando la noche, continúan con sus cosas de pasar el día juntos aunque ya el día estaba a punto de terminar.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 23.**

El trío llego al distrito de New Akihabara. Era tal cual como el que se conoció hace 20 años antes de la destrucción del antiguo Tokio.

Los chicos estaban maravillados por lo luminoso del lugar. Carteles de led por todos lados y una peatonal enorme con locales de todo tipo de productos electrónicos y de animé.

Algunos allí hacían cosplay de series conocidas de animé.

-¡Miren!. ¡Increíble!.-Exclamaba Asuka de emoción.

-Así que ésto es el famoso distrito.-Decía Lilith con una sonrisa y tomada del brazo de Shinji.

-¡Me emociono!. ¡Tenemos muchos lugares por recorrer!.

-Tal vez quiera algo nuevo para la consola.-Dice Shinji. -¿No deben primero teñirse?.

-Eso cierto.

-Es un distrito comercial, así que de seguro debe haber una peluquería.

Caminemos.

Empezaron a caminar a lo largo de toda la peatonal. Varios locales abiertos y con sus carteles iluminados, acaparan el ambiente. Jóvenes transeúntes veían las vidrieras e ingresaban dentro.

Asuka buscaba en su teléfono celular, un local de peluquería reconocida. -Miren, aquí a dos calles hay una peluquería de estilo Fan service.

-¿Fan service?.

Decidieron ir allí y cuando llegaron los recibieron varias mujeres con atuendos de Maid.

-¡Holaaaaaaaa!. Bienvenidos a nuestra peluquería de las jóvenes servidoras.

-¿¡Jóvenes qué!?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-¡Oh bienvenidos!. Eres muy apuesto, ¿Tú vienes a cortarte el cabello?. Tengo un servicio especial para ti.

-Ehhhhh, je je je.-Shinji se rascaba su cabeza. -¡No es para mí!. Sino para ellas -Les dice él señalando a sus compañeras.

-Ohhhh. ¡Qué hermosas chicas!. ¡Neko-chan!. Una de las empleadas le extiende su mano a Lilith.

-¿Neko...chan?.

-Es parte del cosplay Lilith...

-Oh, está bien.

-¡Bien!. ¿Qué servicio desean?.-Les pregunta la presentadora.

-Bueno, queremos teñirnos el cabello. Somos gemelas y queremos diferenciarnos.-Le dice Asuka.

-¡Qué bien!. mmmmmm.-Ella les inspecciona su cabello. -¿Y qué color buscaban?.

-Bueno yo quiero algo similar a la punta. ¿Lilith tú que quieres?.

-Debería ver los colores. ¿Qué ofrecen?.

-¡Tenemos mucha variedad de colores!.

-Quiero verlos.

-¡Pues claro!. Tenemos un simulador. Con sólo sacarse una fotografía, podremos simular el color de cabello que tendrán.

-¿Qué dicen?.-Pregunta Shinji.

-No estoy segura de qué color quiero. Shinji-kun, ¿Quiéres elegir por mí?.-Le pregunta Lilith sonrojada.

-¿Yooo?.-Se señala así mismo el joven piloto.

-¡Oh! Vaya. ¿Tú eres su noviecito?.

-Nuestro novio.-Le menciona Asuka con los brazos cruzados y con seriedad.

Eshima se asombra por los dichos de Asuka. -¿Es una broma?. ¿¡Dos novias!?. ¿Lo comparten?.

-Hhmm.-Asuka emite un sonido cruzandose de brazos apenada. -Digamos que no me quedó otra...

-Ah, entiendo. ¡Bueno!, éstas parejas modernas. Ja ja ja ja. ¡Bien!, entonces elegirá el novio. Siéntate aquí Lilith.

-Esta bien.

Lilith toma asiento en un sillón. Frente a ella, había una cámara. Y con tecnología de realidad aumentada, técnicamente unos sensores leían el cabello y se podía elegir una tonalidad que uno desease.

-Bien niño, ven aquí. Te mostraremos.

Eshima hacía funcionar un escáner y éste leía el cabello. Una vez que terminó el proceso, era momento de seleccionar un color deseado.

-Bueno probemos.

Eshima le ponía distinto colores, desde Fuscia hasta azul. Pero él pretendía algo mas normal. Asuka estaba a su lado observando. -Vaya, que tecnología.-Mencionaba ella.

-Es lo último en cosmetica virtual. No solo cabello, también podemos simular distinto tipos de maquillajes. Miren.

La joven le colocó un maquillaje a Lilith en su rostro- -¡Guaauu!, increible. Es tan real.

-¿No puedes probar un rubio?.

-En efecto jovencito. ¡Ahí va rubio!.

La tonalidad rubia en Lilith, quedaba estupenda. De por si los rasgos germánicos heredados de Asuka, estaba en tono con el color del cabello. -Vaya, parece que me veo a mi misma con ésa tonalidad.-Mencionaba Asuka asombrada. -Le queda bien el rubio Shinji-kun.

-¿Qué opinas Lilith?.

-Lo que tú eligas, me quedará bien.-Le responde ella con serenidad.

-Uhmm, de acuerdo. Bien, entonces será rubio.

-¡Excelente!. A mí también me gusta ése color de cabello. ¿Y tú niña?.-Le pregunta a Asuka.

-Pelirrojo como las puntas.

-Lilith, ¿Quieres dejarte las puntas rojas con el rubio?.

-No quedaría mal. Entonces sí. Rubio y las puntas rojas.

-¡Bien!, manos a la obra chicos. Tú deberás esperar en la sala de estar.

-Bien.

Shinji se retiraba de allí y esperaba a que las chicas terminasen de ser atendidas por las "Neko-Chan" de la peluquería Fan-service.

**1 hora después.**

Shinji estuvo esperando todo ése tiempo y Eshima sale del área de trabajo emocionada. -¡Terminamos!. Quedaron fabulosas.

-¿A ver?.

Ambas chicas salían de la habitación. Asuka poseía su característico cabello pelirrojo como antes. Pero la que contrastaba muchísimo con el cambio, era Lilith. Antes de la fusión, ella tenía el cuerpo de Rei. Pero luego de la fusión, ella quedó igual que Asuka pero con el cabello rubio y las puntas rojas. El joven piloto se sonrojó de lo linda que estaba. -Vaya. Quedaron bien.

-Gracias Shinji-kun.-Le agradece Asuka.

-Lilith...-

Él se acerca a ella y Lilith se toca el cabello delicadamente. -¿Qué opinas Shinji-kun?.-Le pregunta ella con timidez por temor a que él no le gustase.

-Te ves hermosa. Ambas. Pero tu cambio es realmente impresionante. Pareces otra persona y distas de Asuka.

-Bueno...gracias.-Le agradece ella abrazándolo.

-¡Quedaron preciosas!. El chico es afortunado.

-Bien, es momento de pagar e irse.

Asuka abonó los gastos y se retiraron del lugar. Cuando salieron hacia la peatonal, algunos jóvenes de su edad las miraban. Realmente estaban muy hermosas.

-Bien, ahora iremos a una óptica a que nos hagan unos lentes de contacto.

-Esperen un segundo.-Les dice Shinji. -¿No prefieren dejárselos así?.

-Oye Shinji, yo no puedo. Debo mantener ambos ojos celestes. ¿Qué dirán los demás cuando nos vuelvan a ver?.

-¿Tanto te interesa lo que piensen los demás?. Me gustan así.-Le dice el joven acercandose a ella y acariciando su mejilla. -De verdad, es raro pero tanto el rojo como el celeste me gustan. Te da personalidad, al igual que Lilith. Yo las acepto así como son. Entiendo lo del cabello, pero me gustan así.-Les dice el piloto.

Asuka sonríe ligeramente y con delicadeza le da un beso a sus labios. Luego lo abraza por la cintura.-Gracias Shinji-kun.

Lilith se acerca a ambos y ella también lo abraza por la cintura dándole un beso a los labios. Los transeúntes se incomodaban por la escena, ya que les costaba comprender su relación triangular. -Gracias por elegirme el color. Me gusta mucho.

-Bueno...ahora vayamos a buscar algo para el campamento.

-¡Bien!.

Los tres se quedaron un tiempo por el distrito comprando bolsas de dormir para el campamento, tienda de campaña y otros efectos personales que les podían llegar a servir.

Estuvieron horas allí y luego fueron a cenar a un mercado ubicado a cercanías del distrito. Asuka pidió pollo Teriyaki, Lilith sushi variado y Shinji un Salmon con Arroz dorado con huevo y sashimi.

Conversaron sobre su situación actual. -¿Cómo haremos mañana para que Lilith se presente al resto?.

-La haré pasar por mi hermana gemela. Lilith Langley.

-Ja ja ja ja.-Él se reía a carcajadas.

-¡Oye!, no se me ocurre nada. Si es igual a mí.

-Tienes razón.

-Por mí me gusta hacerme pasar por tu hermana gemela. Tengo la suerte de haber heredado éste cuerpo. Eres realmente bonita Asuka.

-Oh...mmm...gracias.-Se sonroja.

-De nada.-Le sonríe.

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí y en éste tipo de situación, debemos empezar a acostumbrarnos a nuestra relación. A la vista de todos podría sonar raro, pero prefiero que en público tratemos de cuidar nuestra conducta.

-Lo mismo digo.-Le dice Asuka.

-Acepto.-Le responde Lilith a ambos.

-Bien entonces seremos novios, amigos, amantes cercanos. El sueño de todo chico.-Dice Shinji comiendo un bocado de salmón.

Cuando terminaron sus platos, pagaron y se fueron. Continuaron un tiempo en el distritro hasta que se hizo tarde. Shinji compró un clásico juego para jugarlo en su consola.

Tomaron el tren de regreso a Tokio-3.

Durante el viaje, Lilith se durmió en el hombro de su amado. Asuka estaba despierta con su celular y Shinji escuchaba música. Cuando el tren llegó a la estación central de Tokio-3, despertaron a Lilith y salieron del tren rumbo al andén. Descendieron de él y continuaron trayecto hasta el apartamento. Cuando llegaron, antes de abrir la puerta Asuka escuchó unos gemidos.

-¿Qué es eso?.-Decía ella.

-¿Misato-san con alguien?.

-No lo creo.-Le dice ella a punto de deslizar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta.

-Espera Asuka.-Le dice Lilith. Ella apoya la mano en su pared y con un poder, vió a Hikari y Toji haciendo de las suyas. -Hikari está "ocupada" con Toji.

-¡No puede ser!. ¿Ahora?.

Shinji se reía y ella las toma de la mano. -Vámonos, dejemoslos solos. No sean malas.

-No soy mala, pero yo quería algo de acción contigo también.

-Ya tendremos nuestro momento.

-¡Oigan!, ¿Y si vamos con la camioneta al mirador y "distrutamos" de la vista?.

-Podría ser. Pero no tienes las llaves, están dentro del apartamento.

-¡Yo me encargo!.-Les dice ella.

Asuka se desnuda y utiliza el poder fantasmagórico para atravesar la puerta sin abrirla. Ingresó dentro del apartamento. Tomó la llave de la Mercedes que se encontraban colgadas en un gancho en la pared. Curiosa, quería ver a Toji y Hikari teniendo sexo.

"-Que ruidosa que es".

Estaba en la planta alta, y eso a Asuka le molestó.

"-¿Qué hacen allí arriba?. ¡Ése es nuestro lugar!. Ufff. Ok, ni modo. Que se diviertan".

Asuka arroja la llave por debajo de la puerta y luego ella la atraviesa.

-Listo.-Les dice ella volviendose a vestir.

-¿No los habras visto no?.-Le pregunta Shinji incrédulo.

-Si los ví. Estaban en el entre piso. Nuestro lugar. Maldita mocosa.-Dice ella molesta abrochandose los botones de sus short negros y sexys. -Bien andando.

Se subieron a la camioneta. Shinji atrás y Lilith adelante. Llegaron hasta el mirador luego de unos minutos conduciendo. Paró frente a él y apagó el motor.

Se bajaron de la camioneta y se sentaron en el enorme cuadrado capó del Mercedes G65.

-¡Miren nada más!. Hermosa vista. Se ven todas las luces de la ciudad.-Decía Asuka disfrutando de la vista.

Tranquilos y en silencio, disfrutaban de la vista.

-Chicos, tengo algo que decirles.-Les decía Lilith con un toque de seriedad, a lo cuál los dos jóvenes pilotos se dieron cuenta de aquella conducta.

-Dinos.-Le decía Shinji con Asuka apoyada en uno de sus hombros.

-Los próximos ángeles serán peores. Más poderosos y letales. Deben estar preparados para lo peor, siempre pensando en que triunfarán. Pero jamás bajen la guardia. Tengo la capacidad de ver varios universos alternativos. En uno de esos universos, un ángel llamado Arael sería letal para tí Asuka-chan.

Pero en ése universo, tu no amabas a nadie. Ni siquiera estabas con Shinji-kun. Lo odiabas y no podías congeniar con él. Yo no existía y mí verdadero ser estaba en el Dogma Terminal. Aún intento comprender quién soy, pero de algo estoy segura. Soy algo así como la representación de Lilith hecha mujer.

El que Shinji-kun se te haya declarado y abierto de sentimientos, ocasionó una paradoja con una solución y la continuación alterna de un nuevo universo. Tú eras odiosa pero en el fondo te gustaba. Luego él se volvió más valiente y decidido y te salvó en Asama. Allí te entregaste a él. Éso encendió una chispa. Mí alma o la copia como quieran llamarlo, encarnó en el cuerpo de Rei. Shinji-kun siempre me gustó desde el primer momento que lo ví. Hikari-chan era querida por todos y ella también quería a todos y se preocupaba por los demás, pero el día que se le asignó como piloto de Eva, se volvió odiosa. Ustedes conectaron con las almas de sus evas, luego de que descubrieran los archivos que Kaji y aceptaron sus realidades. El resto es historia...

-No lo pensé así.-Decía Shinji. -Tienes razón, era cobarde y no me interesaba nada en la vida, hasta que te conocí a tí. Eras muy cerrada. Hasta que llegó Asuka y no sé qué me pasó, pero algo hizo que me gustase.

-Yo quería ser la mejor en todo. Quería superarme y que nadie sea mejor que yo. Era soberbia y engreída. Creo que Shinji-kun ablandó mí corazón.-Decía ella acariciando la cabellera de su amado.-Mas allá de mí carácter, por primera vez me sentí amada y querida por alguien. Esos son ustedes, son importantes para mí.-Les decía la pelirroja con convicción.

Lilith se para en el capó de la camioneta y observaba el cielo. -Yo quiero un mundo mejor para los tres y para todos los que viven en éste mundo. Debemos ayudarnos entre nosotros.-Les dice ella con convicción.

Shinji luego se paró al lado de Lilith y la abrazó por la cintura. -Te seguiré Lilith y cuidaré de ambas.

Asuka hace lo mismo y abraza a Shinji. -Yo también. No dejaré que nadie nos haga daño.

Entre los tres sonríen y continuaban mirando a las estrellas, imaginando un futuro mejor.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que él dijo; -¿Quieren irse?. Creo que Hikari-chan y Toji-kun deben haber terminado.

-¿No quieren ir al asiento trasero?.

-Ya entendí.-Le dice Lilith con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Nos verá alguien?.

-Aquí no pasa nadie, además estacioné bajo los árboles.

Los tres se bajan del capó y Shinji abre la puerta trasera. La primera en ingresar es Asuka, luego Lilith y por último él. Cierran la puerta y Asuka enciende la camioneta poniendo el climatizador. Dentro los tres se dieron otra situación íntima.

**Sudamérica. 1 día antes.**

La sexta rama de NERV es un complejo similar al Geofront, pero a 500 metros bajo tierra. Generalmente las bases de NERV en todo el mundo, descartando su sede cental ubicada en el contenedor de Lilith, son de similares características pero artificales. Por seguridad para resguardar las unidades Evangelion, se las debe almancenar por lo menos a una distancia segura bajo tierra.

Ryoji Kaji llegó a la base y estaba a punto de renunirse con el Comandante Sugino.

En una sala de espera, bebía café y leía un diario local. Las noticias hablaban sobre los feroces enfrentamientos entre los principales beligerantes en ése país.

Un miembro de NERV se acerca a Kaji. -Señor Kaji. El Comandante Sugino lo recibirá. Puede pasar.

-Gracias.

Kaji ingresó a una oficina iluminada, a diferencia de la de Gendo que era mas oscura que de cosumbre.

Allí un hombre de unos 50 años, de contextura delgada y alto se acerca a él con la intención de estrecharle la mano para saludarlo.

-Señor Kaji.

-Un placer Comandante.

-Venga, siéntese.

Ambos hombres se ubicaron en un grupo de sofás. -Así que Gendo Ikari encontró una tercer semilla.

-Según datos de inteligencia sí y en éste momento está realizando una serie de excavaciones, intentando dar con él pero de una forma poco convencional.

-Me imagino. Seguro lo hace con cautela, para evitar un incidente mayor. Pero no confío en él. Verá, aquí estamos como un poco "abandonados" a la suerte. Solo tenemos una Unidad Evangelion que cuidamos mucho. El avistamiento de ángeles ha aumentado en éstas últimas semanas y nos da indicios de que quieren acercarse a la semilla.

-¿SEELE los ha contactado?.

-Pocas veces, pero solo de rutina.

Sugino es un hombre tranquilo y trasmitía paz cuando hablaba.

-Victor Crecenti está preocupado por la situación mundial. Él supone que de no intervenir las operaciones que SEELE y NERV, el mundo como tal lo conocemos, desaparecerá. Trabajo para ellos y busco aliados.

-Eso no es problema, ¿Pero nosotros qué ganamos?. Como una rama poco valorada dentro de la organización, pretendemos también obtener nuestra porción de la "torta".

-Hmmm.-Ryoji sonríe con sarcasmo.-Nada es gratis en éste mundo.

-Todo tiene un costo señor Kaji. Y ése costo puede hacer la diferencia. Se que el Ministerio tiene intereses ocultos de los cuales no debo porque enterarme.

-No tengo problema en decírselos. Pero aquí va. ¿Está listo para oír lo que tengo para decir?.

-Adelante.

-La UE junto a Estados Unidos quieren desmantelar la ONU. SEELE se ha apoderado de la ONU y persiguen sus propios intereses y que "ustedes" solo hacen el trabajo sucio.

Sugino hacía una pausa. -¿Dick Harreslof quiere ser el héroe del nuevo orden mundial?.

Dick Harreslof es el actual presidente de los Estados Unidos.

-Digamos que está mal visto decir imponer un nuevo orden mundial. Prefiero un nuevo Estado.

-¿Y cómo planean llevarlo a cabo?. Si SEELE tiene a todo el mundo en vilo de sus proyectos. Lo de hace 15 años fue atroz. El mundo no volvió a ser el mismo y ahora como están las cosas y que recién nos estamos volviendo a recuperar, éstos quieren tomar decisiones sin antes consultar a las personas.-Decía Sugino.

-Es por eso que mientras más aliados tengamos, mas fácil será detenerlos.

-¿Y cómo me tentarás a ser parte de ésto?.

-Ahora viene lo mejor.

**Washington DC. Casa Blanca****. 2 horas después de la reunión entre Kaji y Sugino.**

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana y en el despacho oval, Dick Harreslof, un hombre de 40 años, siendo el presidente más joven de la historia del país, miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín de las rosas. Su jefe de gabinete, Julius Smort toca la puerta desde su oficina.

-Adelante.

Smort de aspecto afroamericano, alto y delgado y de 36 años, se acerca con una carpeta roja. -Señor presidente.

-Julius, ¿Cuántas veces te dije que me llames por mí nombre cuando estamos en privado?. Eres mí amigo desde la infancia.

-Lo siento Dick, no estoy acostumbrado.

-Ja ja ja. Cierra esa puerta, ven.

Se acercaba por detrás del escritorio Resolute. -Tengo algo que me llegó desde Sudamérica.

Dick lo observa fijamente y camina por delante del escritorio y toma asiento en el sofá junto a su jefe de gabinete y amigo.

-¿Qué tenemos?.

-Ésto nos llegó desde nuestro puesto en Pasadena. Los drone fotografiaron máquinas excavadoras y éste objeto con forma de romboide.

Dick observa las fotografías de muy buena calidad. -¿Y quienes son?.

-Nuestro cable del consulado nos informaron posiblemente de que se trata de NERV. Están haciendo excavaciones puntuales en ésta zona. Posiblemente con un propósito.

-Ya sabemos el verdadero propósito de ésta gente. No lo permitiremos.-Le menciona Dick. -Julius, comité de crisis. Llama a todos y reunámonos en el Domo.

-Enseguida.

-Quiero que te comuniques con Mark.-Mark Toushend es el secretario de defensa.

-Enseguida.

Dick salió del despacho oval caminando por los pasillos y fue hasta la zona del garaje. Subió a la limusina presidencial "La bestia" y acompañados por un convoy de SUV Chevrolet Suburban del servicio secreto fueron hasta el pentágono, en una oficina secreta ubicada a 800 metros bajo tierra. Era el "Domo".

Luego del Segundo Impacto, se construyó una instalación secreta bajo el pentágono llamada el Domo. Es similar al Geofront de Tokio-3. No posee unidades Evangelion y es propiedad de los Estados Unidos.

En los primeros años después del segundo impacto, Estados Unidos sufrió una cruel guerra civil dónde murieron muchas personas, debido a la escasez de alimentos y agua. En el 2009 los conflictos armados terminaron y se dispuso un nuevo sistema de gobierno unipartidista uniendo las ideas demócratas con las republicanas. El sistema de gobierno es absoluto recayendo todo el poder en el presidente, no existe sistema legislativo y las leyes son creadas por consejeros y el presidente previa discusión y por petición del pueblo por referéndum.

Muy pocos en el poder político, conocían o suponían la verdadera agenda oculta de SEELE durante el segundo impacto. Sin embargo uno de ellos, lo vivió en carne propia quién recientemente llegó a la presidencia. El propio Dick que lo mantiene en secreto.

El 13 de Septiembre del 2000, Dick se encontraba de vacaciones en Sudamérica siendo un joven adulto de 25 años totalmente despreocupado de la realidad disfrutando la fortuna de sus padres. Era muy aventurero y solía realizar excursiones a lugares inhóspitos en solitario. En ésta oportunidad, su idea era conocer la Antártida. Durante el viaje a medio camino del continente de hielo, fue junto a Misato los dos únicos testigos visuales del segundo impacto. Lo que vivió en aquel momento, no se lo contó nadie. Sobrevivió de casualidad. Encima para colmo navegaba en solitario con un pequeño yate que su padre, un multimillonario excéntrico, le había regalado para su vigésimo quinto cumpleaños. El fuerte oleaje causado por el cataclismo, hizo que el yate casi se destruyera pero el joven Dick no se rindió y se las arregló. Tuvo que ser consciente de eso y durante varias semanas, pudo mantener el flote hasta que naufragó en costas de Sudáfrica.

Los primeros 2 años estuvo desaparecido y llegó a Estados Unidos técnicamente a "dedo" debido a la inestabilidad social y política mundial. Cuando llegó a su casa en Madison, Wisconsin, se enteró por su madre que Robert su padre había fallecido por tristeza. Fue buscado y se lo dió por muerto y su familia casi gastó toda su fortuna en encontrarlo.

A partir de ése día, hubo un cambio radical de Dick y decidió buscar la verdad sobre lo que sucedió el 14 de septiembre del 2000. Para eso, supuso que la única forma era de tener poder tanto económico, como político. Estudió ciencias políticas, se unió al partido republicano, fue congresista y uno de los cerebros de la unificación del partido junto al demócrata. Finalmente el 16 de octubre del 2009 fue elegido presidente de los Estados Unidos y automáticamente en su primer día de mandato, hizo que su país recuperara la paz y acusó a la ONU de ser una organización irresponsable y causante de desestabilizar situaciones sociales y hacer la vista gorda en diferentes ámbitos de la sociedad. Ésto causó automáticamente la desafiliación del país del organismo. Degoró todos los tratados firmados desde 1945 y adoptó el aislacionismo después de 64 años.

Pero como la ONU estaba bajo la esfera de SEELE, el costo de salirse fue ceder dos terrenos en los Estados de Massachusetts y Nevada por medio de un tratado que Dick firmó a conciencia, pero con modificaciones.

Dónde se encontrarían la primera y segunda rama de NERV y posdesarrollo de las unidades Evangelion allí. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismísimo Presidente de los Estados Unidos tenían la autoridad de acercarse allí.

En el Domo, en una sala estaba reunido el presidente junto a sus asesores, consejeros y ministros.

-Bien. Empecemos. ¿Qué está sucediendo en Sudamérica?.

-La información que nos llegó desde nuestro consulado en Argentina, reveló que SEELE envío a miembros de NERV central a excavar en una región del altiplano. Se presume que descubrieron algo que es similar a lo de hace 15 años.-Le dice el director de la CIA Mike Chas.

El presidente hizo silencio y observa los documentos. Al final de la sala, un proyector mostraba imágenes tomadas desde un drone del sitio de excavación.

-¿Desde cuándo empezaron con ésto?.

-Hace algunas semanas señor.

-¿Y recién nos enteramos?.-Pregunta Dick molesto.

-Señor, sinceramente no teníamos conocimiento de ésto hasta que Víctor Crecenti nos los informó.

-¿La UE?.-Dick se quitaba sus lentes y se refriega sus ojos. -La UE. Bien, podemos confiar en ellos.

-Tienen un doble agente encubierto llamado Ryoji Kaji.

-¿Y cuál sería la otra organización a la que pertenece?.

-SEELE señor.

Dick sonreía ligeramente. -Bien. Por ahora no son amenazas. Vigilamos su accionar y mientras tanto, manden Fuerzas Delta ENACOM en Massachusetts y Nevada. Vigilen ésas instalaciones, no quiero que éstos malditos hijos de puta hagan lo que quieran allí.

-Si señor.

-Bien. ¿Algo más?.

-No señor, le tendremos informados.

La reunión terminó. Todos se retiraron de allí y Dick quedó solo en la sala. Caminaba por toda la mesa. Julius estaba afuera esperando pero Dick lo llamó.

Él ingresa dentro y Dick cierra la puerta con pestillo. -Dick.

-Sientate Julius.

Julius de sienta en una silla enfrente de su amigo. Sobre la gran mesa quedó botellas de agua medias vacías y vasos.

-¿Qué tal si te cuento una historia?. Una que tal vez quieras oír. La historia jamás contada de cómo el mundo cambió para siempre. Pero antes de contártela, necesito llamar a alguien.

Dick toma su teléfono celular y activa un método que le permite habilitar una línea segura. Marca el número y se lleva el teléfono a su oreja.

**Tokio-3. Geofront.**

Un teléfono celular suena sobre un escritorio lleno de papeles y fotografías. Una mano femenina toma el teléfono. Ve el remitente y el número era desconocido. Ella atiende.

-¿Hola?.

-Hola...-Le saluda Dick con una voz seria.

La del otro lado de la línea era Misato.

-¿Quién habla?.

-Si le dijera que el que le está hablando en éste momento es Dick Harreslof, ¿Me creíría?.-Le pregunta él en broma.

Misato le corrió un escalofrío por la espina. -Dick. No lo puedo creer. Tanto...

-Tanto tiempo Katsuragi. Mira, necesitaba hablar contigo. Creo que la última vez que nos vimos fue no sé, hace 11 años en Kioto en una charla en la universidad. Sabes que ahora soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos y estoy en una situación en la cuál tengo que tomar una seria decisión.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?.

-Quiero participar del plan de detener a SEELE y NERV.


	24. Capítulo 24

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

Los tres niños pasearon por Akihabara. Asuka y Lilith se tiñeron el cabello, en una peluquería temática de chicas disfrazadas de Maid, intentando diferenciarse entre ellas. Luego compraron lo necesario para el campamento y cenaron por allí. Devuelta al apartamento, Asuka escuchó que Hikari y Toji hacían. Shinji les dijo que no era justo molestarlos y se fueron de allí con la Mercedes de Asuka y pararon en el mirador a pasar tiempo juntos.

Se dió una charla entre ellos, reafirmando más su relación y cuidarse mutuamente. Acto seguido, dió una situación íntima entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del globo, Kaji conversó con Sugino, intentando convencerlo para ser parte del plan de detener la excavación y la extracción de la semilla en el altiplano por parte de Gendo y Kozō.

Por otra parte, el presidente de los Estados Unidos Dick Harreslof, debido a su antigua experiencia que sufrió en el segundo impacto, anhela acabar tanto con SEELE como con NERV. Pero sabe que no lo podrá hacer solo y deberá buscar aliados. Kaji y Misato.

**Advertencia:** Hay Leemon en éste capítulo y precisamente un poco osado, pero intenté cuidar mí lenguaje para no sentir incómodo a algunos lectores. Si no les gusta la parte, tranquilamente pueden saltearla. La marcaré en negrita, para que puedan ubicarla fácilmente y de ser necesario para su lectura, podrán saltearlo. Desde ya muchas gracias por la discreción.

¡Sigan disfrutando de mí Fic!.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 24.**

Misato al teléfono escuchaba detenidamente al hombre más poderoso de Norteamérica.

Ella lo conoció hace mucho tiempo, en la universidad de Kioto cuando estudiaba con Kaji y Ritsuko.

Él brindó una charla para jóvenes profesionales que deseaban insertarse en la política. Aún no era presidente en aquél entonces, pero si congresista.

Ella recordaba sus palabras y algunos pasajes importantes de aquella charla que brindó hace tiempo. Lo notó muy tenaz y decidido. Ella vió algo en él que lo identificó casi inmediatamente.

-Quiero participar del plan. Seguro Ryoji Kaji ha ha hablado contigo.

-Si habló, pero aún no me decido si ustedes deben tomar parte de ésta operación. Ten en cuenta que yo ahora estoy con NERV.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que NERV es la máquina de trabajo de SEELE. SEELE solo desea destruir a la humanidad como la conoces...

-¿Y te crees que no lo sé Dick?.

-Si lo sabes entonces debes tomar una decisión. Mientras tus jefes juegan a ser "Indiana Jones" en el medio del altiplano sudamericano, nosotros estamos debatiendo nuestro plan sorpresa de detener toda ésta maquinaria...

-No mientras hayan ángeles que debamos derrotar.

Se hizo un silencio ante la interrupción de Misato a Dick.

-No dije "dejen de combatir" ésas cosas. Aquí también tenemos avistamientos por si no lo sabes y mis fuerzas armadas han colaborado en en combatirlos. ¿Quién crees que autorizó el embarque del "muñeco de acción" de uno de tus Children a Japón?.

-Dick, no juegues con fuego. Sé lo que están tramando. Estoy limitada por Akagi.

-Ése no será un problema. Katsuragi, escucha bien lo que te digo. Se avecina algo enorme. No dejaré que el mundo se destruya por un capricho de hace más de 76 años.

Misato no comprendió lo de los 76 años. -¿A qué te refieres con ésto?.

-No sabes ¿No?. Mmmm. Claro, tú sólo conoces una parte de la verdad. No puedo contártela por éste medio. Tenemos las herramientas para detener todo ésto. Sólo necesito que tomes control ya que estás allí.

-¿Y acaso te crees que es fácil?. ¿En quién debo confiar?. ¿En un antiguo amor o en el hombre más poderoso de Norteamérica?.

-No puedo responder aquella pregunta. Aunque sea te daré tiempo, tienes menos de 24 horas para dármela. De no hacerlo, recurriré a otros métodos que tal vez no te gusten.

-¡Que no se les ocurra volver a provocar una "lluvia negra"!.

-Tranquila, no soy Truman. Además, ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con ésos malnacidos?. Debes entender que "duermes" en la guarida del enemigo.

-Tus enemigos son los que defienden a tu nación de no ser destruidos por los ángeles.

-Ahhhh, así estamos. ¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué aparecen?.

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea. -Lo sabes. ¿No?.-Le dice Dick.

-Tengo 24 horas, ¿No?.

-Así es. Espero tu llamado. Llámame a éste teléfono. De no recibir tu llamado, volveré a llamarte. Ten el teléfono celular cargado y encendido. Nos vemos, Katsuragi. Otra cosa, no es personal. Me ha gustado volver hablar contigo.

Al finalizar la comunicación, Misato deja el teléfono a un costado. Se toma la cabeza y la apoya en la mesa cubriéndose con sus brazos.

"-Dick..."

Ella tuvo una visión de apenas unos segundos que en realidad fue un recuerdo.

Dick culminaba aquella charla en el 2006 y ella se lo quedaba mirando boquiabierta. -Un gusto señorita. Dick Harreslof para servirla.

-Oh, Misato Katsuragi.-Ella.le extiende su mano.

Volviendo al presente, ella pensaba y cerraba los ojos con la cabeza apoyada de costado en sus brazos flexionados sobre la mesa. -Dick...¿Otra vez?. ¿Otra vez te veré?.

**Un día después...**

**En la camioneta de Asuka.**

**Cuando ingresaron dentro, lo primero que hizo la pelirroja fue encender el aire acondicionado. Acto seguido, la que empezó a besarlo fue su primera novia.**

**Lilith se desvestía y se quitaba sus ropa interior. Mientras, Asuka le daba un beso tras otro, Lilith le quitaba sus zapatillas y luego los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior.**

**-¿Quieren que corra éstos asientos?.**

**-Hazlo.-Le responde Shinji.**

**Asuka activa el mecanismo y se pasaban a la baulera de la camioneta. Tiraban los asientos para adelante y el espacio era realmente enorme. Tres personas podían caber cómodamente atrás para lo que quieran, inclusive para hacer lo que estaban haciendo. La pelirroja se quita su blusa y acto seguido su sostén, quedando al desnudo en la parte de arriba.**

**Ella se monta en su novio y ésta lo besuqueaba delicadamente. Lilith se ubica detrás de él besándole y lamiendo su cuello.**

**Le susurraba cosas bonitas en su oreja y de paso jugaba con su lengua, lamiéndole detrás de ella, pasando por todo su cuello.**

**-Asuka. Te quitaré esos shorts que tanto me gustan.**

**-Mmm. Que lástima. ****¿Tan rápido?.-Le pregunta en un tono sensual.**

**-Al menos que tu "hermanita" tomé tú lugar.**

**-Ja ja. Ni hablar. Aquí mando yo ahora.**

**-Asuka, si no te quitas tu shorts, Shinji-kun ésta vez será "mío".-Le desafía Lilith.**

**-¿Qué es ésto?. ¿Una competencia?. Iré por ti.**

**Ella se quita sus shorts y luego sus bragas quedando completamente desnuda.**

**Shinji se recostaba y ella automáticamente le tomaba su miembro masajeandoselo. -Yo te curé de "ésto". ¿Recuerdas tu fimosis?.**

**-La recuerdo.-Le dice él.**

**-Bueno, creo que el tratamiento debe continuar. Déjame que te ayude.**

**Ella empieza a mamarsela delicadamente. El joven piloto miraba las estrellas y Lilith lo besaba apasionadamente.**

**-Tú das los mejores besos.-Le dice él a su otra compañera.**

**-Es lo que más me gusta. Besar. Aunque a la "segunda" le gusta otra cosa más que los besos.**

**-¡Oye!, la última vez se la mamaste hasta atragantarte. Casi te ahogas.**

**-No sabía cómo hacerlo.**

**Lilith continuaba con los besos por unos minutos. Asuka ya había terminado de mamarsela y luego era momento de hacerse "uno". Ella se monta sobre él, y acomodándose en "él" se hizo la unión y la joven pelirroja nuevamente hacía el amor.**

**Lilith por su parte no quería tampoco quedarse atrás, y ella a la inversa de su compañera, se monta sobre su amado para que él pueda jugar con su lengua. Enfrentadas entre si, Lilith veía la cara de placer de Asuka.**

**-Oye...¿Qué miras?.-Le pregunta ella.**

**-Me excita verte así.**

**-¿En...serio...uff...?...**

**Shinji por su parte debía mantener la concentración. Tenía frente a sus ojos lo que representa la feminidad de Lilith. Tan limpia y pulcra.**

**-Shinji-kun. Vamos, quiero tu lengua en mí.**

**-Ahí voy.**

**Él con sus manos le abría su trasero y le permitía meter su lengua dentro de ella. Emitió un leve gemido y Asuka parecía verse así misma frente a un espejo pero "rubia".**

**Ellas se toman sus manos. Asuka automáticamente la toma de su rostro y la beso.**

**"Maldición. Estoy besando a una chica. Pero no me preocupo. Es una parte de mí. Es como besarme a mí misma".**

**Lilith aleja su rostro para verla mejor. -¿Se puede hacer ésto entre nosotras?.**

**Ella la ve con una expresión en su rostro como falta de importancia al asunto. -Depende cómo lo veas. No es lesbianismo ya que el mismo chico nos está "fornicando".**

**Lilith le sonríe y empieza a besarla apasionadamente como si realmente se tratara de Shinji aunque él no era.**

**Cambiaban de posición a cada minuto y la última fue la de estilo arriba. Él arriba y Lilith abajo con sus piernas abiertas. Asuka abajo lamiéndole sus testículos y rasguñando sus piernas y tocándose abajo.**

**Continuaron así varios minutos, hasta que finalmente era momento de terminar. Shinji rompe el coito con Lilith.**

**-Preparense para lo mejor.**

**Asuka toma el miembro de su amado y esperaba su ración al igual que Lilith y el joven acaba en sus bocas.**

**Ya ninguno tenía vergüenza y la habían perdido. Se limpiaron con unos paños higiénicos húmedos y se recostaron en la baulera de la camioneta. Él en el medio y ambas a los costados pero apretadas.**

-Me cansé.-Decía el joven piloto

-Yo también.-Dice Asuka.

-Yo no. Quiero otra vez.

-Oye calma fiera. Duramos casi 20 minutos. Es un récord.

-Podría hacerlo todo el día.-Dice Lilith acariciando a su amado en el tórax.

-Nosotros lo hicimos todo un día con él. ¿Recuerdas Shinji-kun?.

-Sii...fue hermoso.

-Tal vez podríamos turnarnos y hacerlo individualmente.

-Imposible.-Le dice Asuka. -Ésto fue consensuado. Nada de hacerlo a solas con el otro. Éso ya sería infidelidad.

-Pero no sería infiel. ¿Qué sucede si yo no podría hacerlo y tú sí?.

-Solo si estás presente y yo estoy haciendo otra cosa, pero jamás a solas.

-¿Entonces la única forma de hacerlo sólo con Shinji-kun, es si tú estás presente?.

-Así es.-Le responde ella con estrellitas en su cabeza y una sonrisa Kawai en sentido caricaturesco.

-Mmmm. Bueno, entonces tengo ganas ahora. Shinji-kun, más.

-¿No podemos esperar a que junte energías?. Estoy un poco cansado. -Le dice Shinji.

-Será mejor que volvamos. Debemos dormir y estar descansados para el campamento de mañana.-Les dice Asuka. Ella gatea desnuda por todo la camioneta hasta ubicarse en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Conducirás así desnuda?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-Son las 2 de la mañana. No hay nadie en la calle a ésta hora. Además los vidrios son polarizados...

Se escucharon unas sirenas de un coche de policía que aparcó detrás de ellos.

-¡No puede ser!.-Dice Asuka nerviosa.

Shinji ve las luces de la patrulla iluminando el techo. -¡Diablos!. Lilith rápido vístete.

-Sugiero que se vistan rápido.-Les indica su compañera poniéndose su blusa y tapándose sus partes con una prenda simulando ser una falda.

El policía desciende de su vehículo y se acerca del lado derecho erróneamente.

Asuka baja la ventanilla y el policía la ve. -Ah, importado.

-Así es. 100% hecho en Alemania.

El policía da la vuelta por delante de la camioneta y ella baja la otra ventanilla. -Buenas noches. ¿Muy tarde para una chica como tú con éste vehículo a estás horas?.

-No. Estaba tomando aire.

-Si, cómo no. Identificación por favor.

Lilith y Shinji se habían tapado en la parte de atrás con unas mantas que adquirieron para el campamento.

Asuka le entrega documentación que respaldaba su identidad.

-Asuka Langley Sohryu. Procedente de Alemania.

Ve también la tarjeta de NERV.

-Ah. Eres de NERV.

-Así es.

-Bien.-El policía ve que había unos bultos en la baulera y que los asientos traseros estaban tirados todos para adelante.

-¿Qué hay atrás?.

Ella gira en su hombro. -Ah. Mañana tengo un campamento y son cosas que compré.

-Ya veo. Le dice el oficial. -¿Puedo chequear la carga?.

-Si. Espere que ya le abro el portón.

-Está bien.

Asuka le destraba el portón y el policía fue a la parte de atrás con una linterna. Vió bultos tapados. Claramente se trataban de Lilith y Shinji tapados, pero el oficial vió así nomás algunos productos de campamento.

Cerró el portón y volvió a la ventanilla del conductor. -Bien, todo en orden jovencita. Gracias por su colaboración.

-No hay de qué oficial.

El policía se retira de allí. Asuka exhala una nube en señal de suspiro. -Fiuuu. Éso estuvo cerca.

Los otros dos se destapan y ya estaban vestidos.

-Bien arrancaré ésto y volvamos al apartamento.

-Está bien.-Dice Shinji.

-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo durante el camino?.-Le dice Lilith con sensualidad.

-Oye. No podemos, Asuka tiene que conducir.

-Pórtate bien "fiera celestial".-Le dice Asuka con un tono serio.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Asuka al apagar el motor de la Mercedes, ve a un viejo conocido saliendo del apartamento y con Hikari despidiendolo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Miren nada más ésa escena tan romántica.

Shinji y Lilith se acercan a los respaldos de los asientos traseros para ver mejor.

-Vaya, es Toji-kun.

-Me haré un lindo festín de bromas.-Dice Asuka con tono diabólico.

-Oye no seas mala. Ellos también tienen derecho a ser íntimos.

-¿¡Y en nuestra habitación!?.

-No creo que sea tan malo.-Le dice Lilith.-Aunque es una falta de respeto.

-Ella tiene razón Shinji-kun. Tú amabilidad no tiene límites.-Le dice ella de mala gana.

-Bueno, bajemos lo que compramos de la camioneta.-Les dice Shinji.

Los tres descienden y empezaban a descargar todos los bultos. Toji los ve a lo lejos mientras Hikari lo saludaba. -Cuídate Toji-kun...

"¿Qué demonios mira?".

Hikari desde su ubicación logra verlos descargando cosas de la camioneta y acto seguido, Asuka la cierra. Con todo suben las escaleras hasta el pasillo y se encuentran con Toji.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué hacen a éstas horas de la madrugada?.-Pregunta él con inocencia.

-Creo que nosotros debemos hacerte la misma pregunta a tí. ¿No crees?.-Le replica Asuka en tono de burla.

-¡Ahhhh!. Tsskkk. ¡Sólo vine a visitar a Hikari!.-Le dice él revoleando sus manos en señal de vergüenza.

-Ohhhh. ¿En serio?.-Pregunta la pelirroja con sarcasmo. -Y dime "galán".-Ella se acerca lo suficiente para intimidarlo y acerca sus labios a su oreja. -¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron en nuestra maldita habitación en el segundo piso?.

Shinji le golpea la cabeza en señal de molestia y le deja un chichón. -Deja ya eso Asuka-chan.

-Lo siento Toji-kun.-Le dice Lilith.

-Ohhhh. ¿Y tú quién eres?.-Le pregunta él a Lilith. Ya que no la reconoció por su aspecto. -¡Ahhh!. ¡ERES IGUAL A LA TEUTONA!. Pero rubia.-Se dice él así mismo exclamandose y pensativo. -Eyyy, torpe. Tenías una hermana gemela y no la has presentado, eres una desubicada.-Le recrimina Toji molesto a Asuka. -Es muy linda. Seguro que más tierna que tú.

Lilith se sonroja. -Uhhmm. Gracias. Pero no soy su hermana realmente.

-¿¡Qué!?.

Asuka se acerca a él y le tapa la boca. -¡Cállate estúpido!. Escucha con atención.

Asuka le explicó un poco la situación por la que pasaron con la fusión. Mientras Shinji y Lilith continuaba su camino metiendo los bultos en el apartamento. Hikari estaba despierta.

-Hola Hikari-chan.-Le saluda Lilith.

-Hola.-Les saluda ella de mala gana y con una bata y confundida.

Mientras tanto, Asuka terminaba la explicación a Toji.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Entonces vas a simular que ella es tu hermana?.

-Otra no me queda.-Le dice ella.

-Ésto se está volviendo cada vez más complicado.

-Dímelo a mí.-Le dice ella molesta.

-Bueno, seré una tumba. Pero solo si tratas bien a Hikari-chan e intentas amigarte.

-Pero si ella me odia.

-Además de hacer "cosas", tuve una charla con ella. Quiero intentar suavizarla un poco y que se vuelvan a amigar. Sé que no será lo mismo, pero aunque sea por lo menos puedan convivir mejor. Ella ha sufrido mucho desde que fue designada como piloto de un Eva. Es mucha presión y hay que apoyarla. Es distinta a ustedes dos. Ella se lo tomó muy a la ligera y es algo que no le gusta. Pero por alguna razón que ella no me dijo con claridad, no abandona el puesto.

-Se llama orgullo, Toji-kun.-Le responde Asuka. -El orgullo que yo tenía por arriba de todo, ahora se transformó en resentimiento a lo que ella le molesta. No me preocupa, mientras no me joda.

-Sólo trátala bien. ¿Sí?. Se que tienes mal genio, pero ahora te notó más reflexiva y simpática. No me falles por favor y cuídala.

-Hecho.-Le dice ella estrechando su mano con la de él.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana torpe.

-Lo mismo digo gusano.-Le responde ella de forma despectiva pero amigable y sacándole la lengua.

"Éste chico me agrada."

Asuka llega a la entrada del apartamento y Penpen la recibe con felicidad. -Oh. Ven aquí bebé.

Él pide que lo acobijen y lo sube a sus brazos. -¿Cómo has estado?.

-Oye.

Hikari se dirigió a ella apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh, hola.-Le saluda Asuka seriamente pero no con intención de maltratarla.

-¿Podemos hablar un minuto?. A solas.

-Está bien. Vayamos a la terraza. Es el mejor lugar.

-Si, creo que es el mejor.-Le dice Hikari.

Las dos chicas suben a la terraza del apartamento y se ubicaron frente a la baranda con vista a la ciudad.

-Bien, ¿De qué querías hablar?.

-De nosotras. Creo que no he sido muy buena contigo últimamente, Asuka. Y quiero pedirte perdón, si alguna vez te he tratado mal. No quita que me sigas cayendo mal. Si vamos a trabajar juntas pateandole el trasero a esos bichos, cuenta conmigo. Se que Katsuragi-san te ha asignado como líder de nosotros, entonces qué mejor forma de empezar desde cero.-Le dice Hikari con un tono amable pero serio.

Asuka se la queda mirando seriamente y ella desvía la mirada mirando a la ciudad.

-Acepto tu perdón. También lamento la bofetada que te di el otro día, pero me hiciste enojar. Se que amas a Toji-kun. Él es mí amigo y lo quiero, pero no esperes nada de mí contigo. Nuestra relación sólo se limitará durante misiones de pilotaje, sólo eso. De estar en peligro, te protegeré e intentaré salvarte. Éso es todo.-Le dice Asuka seriamente.

-Bueno, entonces.-Hikari le extiende su mano. -¿Es un pacto?.

-Si, es un pacto.-Ella estrecha su mano en señal de amistad. -Bien, ahora que hemos hecho las paces, no te metas más en nuestra habitación. ¿Quieres?.

-¿Eeeehh?. ¿¡Y cómo sabes que lo hicimos en el entre piso!?.

-Mmmm.-Asuka expresaba desconocimiento en sentido caricaturesco.-Corazonada. Es el único sitio del apartamento fácil de ocultarse, en caso de que alguien ingrese de imprevisto en el medio de una follada con tu novio. Vinimos y se escuchaban tus gemidos.

-¿¡EHHHHHH!?.-Ella se ponía roja como un tomate de la vergüenza.

-Ja ja, tranquila. No tienes porque sonrojarte. ¿Te crees que yo soy una santa?. Soy mucho más fogoza que tú, creo que no hace falta decirlo.

-Si, ya he visto suficiente de ustedes "tres", a propósito, ¿Quién es la rubia?.

-Mi "hermana", recién llegada de Alemania.

-¿Y le dió la bienvenida a Shinji-kun desnuda y abrazada a él?.-Le pregunta Hikari con incredulidad.

En ése momento se escuchó unos gemidos. Hikari observa por la puerta de entrada de la terraza.

Asuka gira sobre si misma. -¿¡Pero qué!?.

Ambas chicas descienden violentamente por las escaleras y llegan al entre piso.

-Calma Lilith, aguanta.

-¡Me duele Shinji-kun!. Házlo más despacio.

Asuka se empezó a reír. -¡Ja ja ja ja!. ¿Todo ése escándalo por una astilla?.

Lilith estaba recostada sobre el regazo de su amado y Shinji con una aguja cauterizada intentaba quitársela. -Calma, ya falta poco.

En ése instante, Misato llegó al apartamento. Agotada por el trabajo. Escuchó las voces de Asuka. -¿Todavía están despiertos a estás horas?. Son las 4 de la mañana. Deberían estar durmiendo.-Les dice su tutora.

Ella ve la situación en la que se encuentra Lilith. -¿Qué le sucedió?.

-Una astilla.-Le dice Asuka

-¡AYYYYYYYY!.

-Calma ya salió.-Le dice Shinji.

"¿Qué no puede quitarselo con algún poder?.-Pensaba Asuka.

Penpen sacó un cartel con un mensaje: "_Escandalosa"._

-Listo, ya está. Ahora te pondré algo para desinfectar la herida.

-Sólo chúpame el dedo.-Le dice Lilith en un tono sensual abrazando a su compañero.

-Ey, ¿Qué es todo ésto?.-Pregunta Hikari confundida.

-A veces mi "hermanita" se sale de control.

Ella la toma de su blusa y la saca delicadamente de los brazos de Shinji. -¡Oye!, compórtarte ¿Quiéres?.-Le susurra a la oreja.

-Uhh, pero me dolía.-Le dice ella con angustia y sonrojada.

-Ya no eres una niña.-Le responde ella expulsando una nube de su boca. -¿Qué haré contigo?.

-¡Abrázame!. Guaaaaaaa.

-¿Qué le sucede?.-Pregunta Shinji consternado.

-¿Son todo el tiempo así?.-Pregunta Hikari.

-Es un poco susceptible ante éstas situaciones.-Le responde Asuka fingiendo su posición como hermana. -Anda preséntate a Hikari.

-Está bien.-Le dice ella recuperando su cordura inmediatamente. -Ejem. Soy Lilith Langley y soy la hermana de Asuka-chan.

-Uhhmm. Un gusto. Soy Hikari Hokari, delegada de la clase 2-A y piloto del Eva 04.

-¡Ahhhh!. ¿Eres piloto?.-Pregunta ella sobreactuado con un sentimiento Kawai.

-Ehh, si.-Le responde la trigueña con incomodidad.

-¡Ayyy! Eres como mí hermana. Debe ser difícil pilotear aquellas cosas.

-Si, un poco.

Misato no entendía mucho lo que sucedía, hasta que Shinji se le puso al lado. -Está actuando.-Le susurra él en su oreja.

-¿Y crees que no me di cuenta?. Habría que ser bastante estúpido para creerse que ella es la hermana de Asuka.

-¡Bueno!, mis respetos. Te agradezco el apoyo que me das.-Le dice Hokari estrechando lazos con Lilith. -Eres más buena que tu hermana, así que nos llevaremos bien.

Asuka abre la boca y una gota apareció en su cabeza. "¿Es broma?." Al igual que Misato y Shinji.

-Bueno chicos, basta de presentaciones. Deben ir a dormir.

-Antes me ducharé.-Dice Asuka.

-¡Nos ducharemos juntos!.-Dice Lilith emocionada y tomándolo del brazo a Shinji.

-¡No Lilith!. Nos ducharemos nosotras dos y luego Shinji-kun. ¡No seas boba!.-Le dice ella tomándola del brazo y llevándosela al cuarto de baño.

Fuera se quedaron los tres un poco confundidos.

-Creo que iré a dormir.-Les dice Hikari a ambos.

-Yo iré a prepararme un te, estoy muy cansada, ¿me acompañas Shinji-kun?.-Le pregunta su tutora.

-Sí.-Le responde Shinji.

En la cocina, ella se quitaba los zapatos, se desabrocha un camisa y preparaba agua caliente para el té. -Ufff, estoy cansada. ¿Cómo les fue en Akihabara?.

-Bien. Compramos cosas para el campamento de mañana.

-Me parece bien.-Le responde su tutora.

-Ah, Misato-san. Aún queda pendiente lo del plan. ¿Recuerdas?.

-Ahhmm, si. Hubo algunos cambios.

Shinji la notaba nerviosa. ¿Algo de que nos tengamos que preocupar?.

-Es que es un poco complejo, verás hay una situación de por medio que tengo que resolver. En realidad es más una decisión y es por tiempo límite.

-Ah...¿Y cuánto tiempo tienes?.

Misato veía su reloj de pulsera. -No mucho. Recibiré un llamado o tengo que llamar.

-Oye Misato-san, si no puedes decirme que te sucede, no podré ayudarte. ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que está pasando?. Estamos aquí a solas...

**Mientras en el cuarto de baño.**

Desnudas, Asuka le lavaba la espalda a su compañera. -Tienes que actuar más natural y no como una niña del kinder.

-Aún estoy practicando.

-¡Entonces practica más!.-Le recrimina su compañera.

-Asuka-chan.-Le llama Lilith tranquila.

-Si.

-Me da gusto estar contigo y con Shinji-kun.

Asuka se sonroja. -¡Vamos idiota!, no me hagas sonrojar.

Lilith le toma su mano. -Es en serio.-Le mira ella con una expresión seria y agradable como si le estaría demostrando sentimientos.

Asuka mira a un costado avergonzada. -No me hagas avergonzar boba.-Le dice ella en un tono de vergüenza.

-Me gustó lo que hicimos con Shinji-kun. Ahora, no sé de verdad lo que nos pueda llegar a suceder.

Ella se sienta en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas. -Tengo miedo.

-Oye.-Asuka se arrodilla a su lado y frente a ella. -No tienes que tener miedo.

-Es que lo tengo. Desde que nos hemos fusionado, parte de tus recuerdos los he heredado y sumado a tus sentimientos. Eres temerosa, lo sé.

-Lilith...

Ella se abraza con Asuka. -¡Ten cuidado!. Sólo éso.

La pelirroja la abraza también y se quedan así por unos minutos y le acariciaba su espalda. -No sé que eres. Si eres parte de mí, parte de mí madre, no se. Pero es la segunda vez que me siento a gusto con alguien.-Le susurra Asuka a su oreja.

Rompen el abrazo y Asuka le acaricia su cabello rubio. -Mírate, tu color te ha quedado bien.-Le sonríe ella.

En ése instante Lilith acerca su rostro al de ella con la intención de darle un beso, a lo que la pelirroja en primera instancia se aleja. -Oye, ¿Qué haces?.

-Quería besarte.

-Pero me gustan los chicos.

-A mí también me gustan, pero contigo es algo especial.

Lilith acerca nuevamente su rostro al de ella y se dan un ligero beso a sus labios, pero la pelirroja la tomo de sus mejillas y lo hizo más apasionado entrelazando sus lenguas.

-¿Por qué hacemos... ésto Lilith?. Ufff...-Le pregunta Asuka cachonda.

-No sé...-Le responde Lilith manteniendo el beso.

**Mientras tanto Misato y Shinji unos minutos antes.**

-Estamos aquí a solas...

-Es difícil. Se nos presentó algo y hay un país metido en el medio. Están vigilando la operación de tu padre en Sudamérica.

-¿Quiénes?.

-Estados Unidos. Planea terminar con SEELE y NERV. Pero para eso, necesita nuestra ayuda. El asunto es si es que quiero participar.

Shinji se ponía pensativo. -Entonces además de combatir a los ángeles, hay algo más. Ése proyecto del que me habló Asuka.

-¿Cuál proyecto?.

-Algo de la "complementación humana". No sé bien qué es. Lilith nos los explicó.

-¿Y qué eso?.-Le pregunta Misato curiosa.

-No sé. Es algo que superaría cualquier cosa conocida por nosotros. Algo de lo que SEELE está por detrás. Tal vez lo de hace años, no fue algo casual. El segundo Impacto me refiero. Fue ocasionado. Y supongo que SEELE haya tenido algo que ver. Asuka me contó que ella tuvo contacto con su madre y que le dijo que cuando nos enfrentemos al último ángel, deberemos tomar una decisión.

-¿Una decisión?.

-Si. Creo que cuando llegue el momento, lo sabremos.


	25. Capítulo 25

Resumen del capítulo anterior

Misato recibe el llamado de un viejo conocido, Dick Harreslof. Él le dió tiempo para pensar si participaría de una operación, de intentar detener los planes de SEELE y NERV a escala mundial.

Asuka y Hikari hacen las pases y Misato tiene una charla con Shinji sobre su indecisión con respecto a aceptar la propuesta de Dick.

Las chicas mientras tanto, experimentan durante un baño una nueva etapa en su relación.

**Inicio del capítulo**

**Capítulo 25**

**Cuarto de baño.**

Asuka continuaba besando a Lilith, pero ésta pone "los pies sobre la tierra" y se separa de ella.

-Espera, espera. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?.-Le dice Asuka confundida.

-Es sólo un beso de amor.

-Ok, pero me gustan los chicos.

-A mí también, pero me gusta hacerlo contigo.-Le dice Lilith.

-No. Hasta aquí llego.-Le dice Asuka con determinación. -Amo a Shinji-kun y me gusta él. Acepté el hecho de que participes con nosotros, porque a ti también te gusta y eres una parte de mí. Te aprecio y te quiero, pero no al nivel de una relación lésbica.

Lilith le sonríe ligeramente y le apoya la mano en su mejilla. -Esta bien. No te preocupes, es divertido.

-Si lo sé, pero hagámoslo cuando estemos con Shinji-kun. ¿Está bien?.

-Esta bien Asuka-chan.

**De vuelta a Shinji y Misato.**

-Sólo avísanos con tiempo.-Le dice Shinji. -No quiero sorpresas. ¿Tienes miedo de lo que diga Ri-chan?.

-Ella no sería parte de la operación. Pero se lo tendré que decir de algún modo si es que no nos traiciona con tu padre.

Asuka y Lilith salieron del baño vestidas con batas.

-Terminamos.-Les dice Asuka.

Ella ve a su tutora y su novio en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo?. Que caras.-Les dice ella con desconfianza.

-No Asuka-chan. Ya iba a bañarme.

Lilith lo toma del brazo delicadamente. -No te tardes, mira que quiero dormir a tu lado.

Él se sonroja. -Oye, ¿No puedes frenar un poco tus deseos hacía a mí?.-Le dice su compañero sonrojado.

Asuka le tira de la oreja a Lilith. -Él tiene razón. Cuida tus modales.

-Esta bien. Pero quería agradecerle por lo de la astilla en mi dedo.

-Con un gracias simplemente alcanza Lilith, no hace falta que te regales a él como una prostituta barata.

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes tres...?.-Misato le señala al trío. -¿Hicieron algo indebido?.

-Define el término.-Le dice Asuka molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Ey!. ¿Es en serio?.

-Pues es un poco complicado.-Le responde Shinji nervioso y rascándose su nuca.

-Degenerados.-Les dice su tutora resignada.

-Ja ¡Mira quién habla!. La que se quería ligar primero a Shinji-kun.

-¿¡Ehhhh!?. ¿Yooo?.-Le responde Misato a Asuka señalándose así misma en su pecho.

-Si tú. Cuando supiste que él no tenía a adónde ir, te lo llevaste sola al apartamento.

-¿Eres una boba?. ¿¡Cómo podía dejarlo solo al chico!?.

-Bueno, ella vivía sola en una pocilga al otro lado de la ciudad, pudiste ofrecerle asilo también.-Le dice Asuka refiriéndome a Lilith cuando era Rei.

-¿Yo vivía en una pocilga?.-Se pregunta apenada Lilith con sus mejillas rosadas.

-¡Ésto es inaceptable!. Shinji-kun es menor de edad, ¿A caso crees que me quería ligar a un menor pedazo de degenerada?. ¡Tú deberías sentirte culpable!, ya que estás emancipada.

-Él que esté emancipada, no me hace pedofila de estar con Shinji-kun. Tenemos la misma edad y tengo los mismos derechos que un adulto.

-Siii, como no.-Le responde Misato con ironía.

-Creo que iré a bañarme, con permiso. No discutan mucho.-Les dice Shinji.

Penpen le toca su pierna llamándolo.

-Oh, ¿Qué quieres Penpen?.

El pingüino le señala que quiere ingresar al baño con él a refrescarse.

-Esta bien, ven entra.

Ambos ingresan dentro del cuarto de baño y el joven piloto cierra la puerta.

-Que boba eres.-Le dice Misato. Ahora que tengo tu atención, necesito contarte algo.

**Mientras tanto en Sudamérica.**

Las primeras pruebas de excavación fueron exitosas. Pero aún la sonda no logró llegar a Gabriel. El análisis reveló, que existe una gran estructura dentro en forma de sarcófago y que en su interior, posiblemente se encuentre la semilla.

Gendo y Kozo analizaban las imágenes una y otra vez frente a unos proyectores que se encontraban en inmediaciones de una sala preparada en un trailer.

-Ésto es extraño. Cuando encontramos a Adán, era distinto. Estaba congelado. Pero ésto es diferente. Parece como si fuera una momificación, al estilo egipcio.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con las antiguas culturas de hace siglos antes de Cristo?.-Le pregunta Kozo.

Gendo entrelaza sus manos apoyando su boca como siempre lo hace. -Puede ser, pero hay algo más. Debemos hacer un agujero dentro del sarcófago e ingresar allí como sea.

-¿Enviarías el robot o una persona?.

-Iré yo.

-Tsskk, Comandante, es un poco arriesgado, ¿No cree?.

-Si pero otra no queda. A ése nivel no tendremos una buena recepción de la sonda. No podemos meter ningún cable para extender la señal. Todo tiene que estar presurizado, para que factores externos de la superficie no contaminen el contenedor.

Tal vez podríamos establecer una base de operaciones dentro del contenedor. Y de allí poder salir más cómodamente.

-No esta mal tu idea. La exclusa es de un tamaño considerable para ingresar elementos enormes y podríamos instalar un centro de mando improvisado.

Arriba de ellos, un drone del ejército de los Estados Unidos sobrevolaba la zona a más de 50.000 pies de altura. Con una cámara de alta resolución sacaba fotografías satelitales del sitio, para ver avances. Ésas imágenes llegaban a una base en Pasadena y eran retransmitidas al Pentágono.

**Casa blanca horas más tarde.**

Era el atardecer en Washington DC y Dick se encontraba en el comedor cenando junto a su jefe de Gabinete Julius Smort y Anna, la secretaria de defensa.

Eran sus dos principales asesores y se daba una charla luego del platillo principal.

-Señor, ¿No tiene novia?.

-Ja ja ja. No.

-Él secretario de prensa le recomendó que se busque una "primera" dama.

-No necesito una mujer a mi lado Julius, ¿Para qué si tengo a mis "mujeres" en el gobierno?.-Le menciona irónicamente dirigiéndose a la única presencia femenina en la mesa del comedor de la residencia presidencial.

-Señor, ¿Éso fue un cumplido?.-Le pregunta Anna también con ironía.

-Jaja, usted es talentosa secretaria Striser. Es por eso que los he reunido ésta noche, para empezar una operación. ¿Secretaria?.

-Si señor.

Ella saca de su portafolio un documento. Éste avala la operación denominada "nueva era". -Aquí tiene el pliego de la misión.

-Bien, me gustaría analizar cada punto a ver si estamos de acuerdo...

Alguien irrumpe en la residencia, se trataba de un agente del servicio secreto.

-Señor presidente, Secretaria, señor Smort, debemos irnos. Hubo un ataque.

-¿Qué?. ¿En dónde?.

-En Nueva York. "Entidades" están atacando la ciudad, nuestras fuerzas armadas las están combatiendo, aún no han desplegado los Evas.

-Iremos al centro de mando en el Domo.

-Si señor, los llevaremos.

Los tres fueron puestos en un SUV blindado y se abrían camino hacia el Pentágono. Durante el trayecto, Dick hablaba con sus dos principales colegas.

-Señor, debe autorizar a NERV a desplegar los Evas.

-Por el momento no es apropiado.-Le responde él con incomodidad.

Dick es muy reacio a depender de NERV en cada batalla. Las unidades Evangelion de la primera rama son distintas a la de la segunda, ubicada en Nevada. Las de Massachusetts son similares a las 02 y son piloteadas por Children, pero las de Nevada son de producción en masa pero de cuarto grado, éso significa que pueden ser utilizadas con un proceso de automatización similar a un Dummy Plug. Son blancas y muy similares en forma y tamaño a la 01. Se construyeron 5 modelos y siendo secreto inclusive fuera de la esfera misma de Gendo, dos poseen un motor S2. Las que poseen el motor están en fase prototipo y sólo se usan para ejercicios de campo abierto, todavía sin participar en una batalla. El resto ya han sido utilizadas para derrotar entidades.

A diferencia de los ángeles que aparecen sobre Tokio-3, en el resto del mundo las "entidades" son copias de los ángeles, que técnicamente son atraídos por los Evas producidos en distintas ramas de NERV. Pero son derrotados fácilmente, ya que carecen de núcleo y apenas se los ataca con artillería (no siempre), son destruídos. Pero en los últimos avistamientos, se notificaron enemigos más fuertes.

Según NERV y en concordancia con SEELE, a medida que se derrotan ángeles, parte de la materia-onda particula no se descompone totalmente, quedando residuos en el aire. Éstos se mezclan con factores biológicos del planeta y producen copias sin núcleo que aparecen en distintos lugares del planeta. Fue avalado en un documento recibido por Kozo Fuyutsuki, en la cuál se realizó una investigación monitoreado por la primera rama de NERV. Se le llaman vulgarmente "marionetas", ya que al carecer de núcleo son más proclives a "autodestruirse" por no poseer un equilibrio biológico adecuado.

Pero los que estaban atacando Nueva York, era más fuertes. Las fuerzas armadas le hacían frente, pero eran un poco mas resistentes a los ataques.

Llegados al Domo, se inició un comité de crisis en una sala de reuniones larga con monitores de LED con información. Dick había ordenado, que las bases de NERV en el país sean vigiladas por las Fuerzas especiales Delta ENACOM en caso de algún movimiento sospechoso.

Frente a una gran pantalla en un centro de mando, Dick observa como las "marionetas", atacan la ciudad.

-Señor, todos están en los refugios.

-Bien.

Se observa que militares estaban en la calle combatiendo. Las entidades eran difíciles de derrotar.

El General del ejército estaba allí, solicitándole autorización para utilizar artillería más pesada. -¡Señor!, nuestros buques están allí listos para atacar desde el Hudson.

-¿Y qué sucede si le dan a un rascacielos y todavía hay inocentes dentro?.

-Es un riesgo que deberemos correr. Usted decide señor.

-Dick, por favor.-Le dice Anna. -Pídeles a NERV que utilicen las unidades Evangelion para derrotarlos. Ya viste cómo lo hacen en Japón y allí son ángeles y no copias como estás.

-Me rehuso a colaborar con ésos tipos.

Anna se preocupaba por la falta de decisión de Dick.

-Señor, piense en sus votantes. Ellos quieren ver que el gobierno los proteja.-Le decía un asesor.

-Si NERV se lleva el crédito, dejarán de creer en Estados Unidos. Ése nido de ratas de la ONU comandados por SEELE.

-¡Señor!, comunicación desde Massachusetts.

Uno de sus asesores le pasa un teléfono satelital. Se lo lleva a la oreja.

-Habla Dick Harreslof.

-Señor presidente, soy el Comandante Demetri Stughas de la primera rama de NERV. ¿Por qué no nos deja combatir?.

-Le diré que sucede. Tenemos una armada orgullosa de combatir a éstas "bestias". No dependeré de NERV y tampoco de SEELE.

-SEELE no "nos dice" que hacer señor. NERV fue creada para proteger a los inocentes.

-Mentira. Detrás de su "bondad", esconden algo peor. No les permitiré que nos protejan. Manténgase al margen de la situación.-Dick corta la comunicación de mala gana.

-Señor...-Le dice Anna en voz baja.

-Será nuestra misión. Estados Unidos volverá a brillar. No permitiremos que hagan con nosotros lo que quieran.

-Señor presidente, las dos entidades sobre Nueva York han sido derrotadas, pero aún queda una y está al norte de Port Chester.

-Envién a los B2 remotos y denle con todo.

-Si señor.-Le responde el General del ejército.

**Mientras tanto en Tokio-3.**

Ritsuko en su residencia dentro del Geofront, disfrutaba de un café.

El noticiero local, mostraba imágenes de lo que sucedía en Nueva York.

-Vaya, son tercos. No quieren que los ayudemos.

Ella recibe un llamado desde Estados Unidos, precisamente de la Primera Rama.

-Si.

-Doctora Akagi. Soy el comandante Stughas.

-Uno gusto. ¿Qué sucedió?.

-Él Gobierno se niega a aceptar nuestra ayuda.

-Se nota. Se les está complicando mucho parece ser.

-De enviar a nuestras unidades, acabaríamos con ellos en menos de un minuto. Tengo a uno de mis Children listos para salir a combatir.

-Uhhmm. Entiendo.-Ella se sienta cruzada de piernas. Estaba vestida con una bata luego de un baño de inmersión. -No deben intervenir.

-Se que usted ahora es la máxima autoridad en NERV, ya que el Comandante Ikari no está disponible. Pero soy americano y quiero defender a mi país. Que el peso de la ley recaiga sobre mí si es necesario. Tengo familia en Nueva York.

-Entiendo. Es un patriota Comandante Stughas. Ok, le concederé la autorización, pero todo el peso de la ley americana caerá sobre usted. Aunque le conseguiremos un buen abogado.

-Dick Harreslof es un imbécil.

-Me gusta su iniciativa Comandante. Bien, hágalo.

-Gracias Doctora.

La comunicación cesa.

**Mientras en la Primera ****rama de NERV.**

En la base, el Comandante Stughas ordena el lanzamiento de la unidad 10 a la superficie.

Dentro, se encontraba el octavo Children. Un joven de 15 años llamado Christian Biloxi.

-Niveles de sincronización estables. Biloxi, prepárate.

-Si Comandante.

El joven era de conextura atlética, cabello castaño de volumen medio y ojos pardos. Su Plug Suit era de color naranja y su unidad era de color gris con sus alerones blancos. En sus costados en los brazos, tenía el escudo de armas de su familia. El alma curiosamente era el de su tío, fallecido hace meses. Él fue quien lo crió y sus lazos eran estrechos.

-¡Vamos!. ¡Estoy listo!.

-¡Lanzando Eva!.-Exclama un operador.

Las instalaciones de la primera rama eran similares al Geofront de Tokio-3, con la única diferencia que son artificiales. 1000 metros bajo tierra, se encontraban las jaulas y las lanzaderas y un Dogma Central. Obviamente carecía de un Dogma Terminal.

La unidad 10 llegó a la superficie.

Para mantenerla funcionando, se implementó un sistema de rieles que permitían extender la distancia de uso del cable a más de 50 KM del epicentro. Además, a lo largo de varias interestatales aprovechando lo amplias que son, NERV construyó una redes de carriles exclusivos del ancho de las unidades, para que éstas puedan caminar o esprintar sin dañar estructuras edilicias y evitando destrucciones innecesarias. Luego de desengancharse el cable umbilical, la Unidad N 10 poseía un conjunto de baterías de respaldo. Dos en la parte media del plexo solar y dos ubicadas a los costados de la sección incompleta de médula ósea, dándole una autonomía en promedio de 2 horas en Racing Mode y Normal Mode. En Slow Mode y gracias a un sistema de ahorro de energía, 25 días.

**Tokio-3, durante la madrugada momentos antes del ataque de las marionetas sobre Nueva York. Apartamento de Misato.**

En el entre piso, el trío parecía que dormía pero la única que no podía conciliar el sueño era Asuka.

Tanto Shinji como Lilith dormían plácidamente. La joven "ángel" se había "desprendido" de su amante y dormía acurrucada de espaldas a él. Llevaba puesto unos shorts sexys que Asuka le había prestado y una blusa gastada. Pero el calor le hizo quitársela y quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Asuka estaba abrazada a Shinji y lo molestaba con la intención de despertarlo. Ella estaba solamente con sus bragas y una blusa corta por arriba de su ombligo.

-Shinji-kun.

Ella le susurra intentando despertarlo.

Él no la oía ya que estaba profundamente dormido.

-Shinji-kun.-Insistía.

Luego del segundo llamado, el joven piloto despierta delicadamente. -Asuka-chan, ¿Qué sucede?.

-No puedo dormir. No tengo sueño.

-Bien, entonces hablemos.

-Esta bien.-Le dice ella abrazada a él con la cabeza apoyada en su torso y éste acariciándole su cabellera.

-Siempre quise saber, por qué tú unidad tiene ése majestuoso color rojizo.

-Mmm, ¿Recuerdas a "Porco Rosso"?.

-¿El hombre-cerdo italiano volador?. No me digas que hiciste pintar la unidad del mismo color que su hidroavión.

-Además de gustarme el rojo, lo hice por eso.

Shinji se reía en voz baja intentando no despertar a Lilith.

-Oye, ¿De qué te ríes?.-Le pregunta ella seriamente.

-Nada. No lo puedo creer. ¿Y te identificas con él o con Fio?.

-Mmmmm. Si me identifico con Fio, es como si me enamoraría de alguien que jamás podría tener.

-Jaja. Que niña malcriada eres. Hiciste pintar tú Unidad Evangelion por un animé. No lo puedo creer.

-Es un bonito color. Aunque sea lo conseguí.

-¿Y antes de que color era?.

-Tengo entendido que el color base de las unidades desarrolladas, son blancas. ¿Y a tí...-Asuka se acomoda sentandose sobre él de forma sensual y dejando que sus mechones caigan por delante de sus hombros.-te gusta el color de la tuya?.

-Me da igual

-Grr...siempre tan conforme en tus gustos. Vamos hombre, decídete...

Él la toma de su rostro y le acaricia. -No te enojes.

-No me estoy enojando.

Lilith se acomodaba y continuaba durmiendo.

-Oye, ¿Crees que nos escuche mientras "lo hacemos"?.

-¿No sería morboso hacerlo mientras ella duerme?.-Le pregunta su compañero con picardía.

-No.-Le responde ella delicadamente y acercando su rostro al de él para darle un beso a sus labios. -Tengo algo que contarte, no sé que opinarás al respecto.

-Dime.

-Cuando me bañé con Lilith, no sé el por qué, pero nos besamos.

-Ahhhhh. Pero ustedes ya lo habían hecho cuando estuvimos aquí los tres.

-Si, pero ésta vez fue cuando estábamos solas.

-¿Vas a decirme que te gustan las chicas?.

-Claro que no sonso. Le dejé bien en claro que me gustan los chicos. Y qué te amo. Aunque ella también te ama. No sé es complicado, creo que ella nos quiere por igual y "esta" torpe creación alienígena me hace confundir.

-Tal vez ella no diferencia el sexo. No le interesa si tú eres una chica y yo un chico. Recuerda que ella es un "ángel", metida en el cuerpo de un ser humano. No sabe lo que es la monogamia y su significado de amor para ella es algo universal.

-¿La amas?.-Le pregunta ella.

Shinji se sintió incómodo por la pregunta. -Yo te amo a tí Asuka. Lo de Lilith es algo que vino de imprevisto contigo. No sé es una situación rara. ¿Tú te sientes incómoda?. Fue tu idea no la mía.

-La veías con "otros" ojos.

-Si, pero cuando tenía el cuerpo de Rei me incomodaba mucho. Me hacía recordar a mi madre. Tu viste la foto. Era como si me follara a mi madre, puaj...Ahora es igualita a ti, pero rubia.

-¿Te la hubieras follado teniendo el físico de tu madre?.

-Creo que no.-Le responde él con firmeza.

-Ja. "Creo". Degenerado sexual incestuoso.-Le recrimina ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Oye...

-¿Y qué te gusta de mí?.-Le pregunta ella aún montada en su regazo.

-Mmmm. Tus ojos "dobles", tu personalidad, tu trasero, tus "pechitos"...

-Oye...son de buen tamaño.

-No dije que fuera chiquitas. Son 90, pero Misato-san tiene hermosas "ubres". Je je je.

-¿Ah sí?.-Le pregunta ella con ironía y apretandole sus mejillas. -Vamos...¿Alguna vez tuviste una fantasía con ella?.

-Antes de conocerte, tuve algunas. Me masturbé pensando en ella...

-¿Y conmigo?.

-No llegué a hacerlo. Eras demasiado odiosa, te tenía miedo. La primera noche que dormimos juntos, me quisiste besar.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-Se reía Asuka en voz baja. -Bueno, el "no llegué" hacerlo, me da indicio de que ya te gustaba de mucho antes. Y si, quería ver hasta dónde llegabas, pero eras un pervertido y anta baka.

-¿Y qué hubiera pasado si no te gustaba?. Digo, el día que me declaré, ¿Me hubieras rechazado?.

-Shinji-kun, ¿Por qué me haces preguntas que no tienen respuesta?.-Le pregunta un poco molesta.

-No sé, sólo se me ocurrió.

Se quedan mirándose por unos segundos. Shinji cerraba los ojos. -Tienes sueño.

Ella se quita su blusa y quedaba al completo desnudo.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos?. Me voy a quedar dormido.

-Bueno...-Ella le mete la mano por debajo de su pantalón y podía sentir algo "más"-Él no se dormirá hasta que sea atendido.-Le responde con una voz sensual.

-Asuka-chan...no sé. Tengo sueño.

Ella se acerca a él y lo besaba una y otra vez. -La única forma que concilie el sueño es que lo hagamos. Vamos, un rapidito.

-Sabes que si se despierta Lilith, ella también querrá participar.

-Asuka extiende su mano y le genera un poder extrasensorial. Le hace soñar que estaba haciéndolo con Shinji.

Ella hablaba dormida y balbucea algunas palabras. -Shin...ji-kun...más...fuerte. Uy...dame más...

-¿Qué le hiciste?.

-Sueño inducido.-Le responde ella irónicamente. Ven vamos a hacerlo rápido.

Ambos empezaron a besarse apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas. Lo hicieron lo mejor que pudieron y en silencio. Una de las tantas posiciones, fue arrinconarla contra de la pared y la penetraba una y otra vez enfrentados y con las piernas abiertas abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Uffff, ¿Tenías sueño?. Mentiroso.

-Ahora hazte cargo.

Ella le clava sus uñas en la espalda recibiendo las embestidas más profundas. Le mordía su hombro delicadamente y lo besaba cada tanto. Era sexo con amor, pero apasionado. -Que lindo eres. Te amo.

-Yo también.-Le responde él sonriendole.

Terminaron juntos y recostados en el suelo él por detrás y ella adelante en posición a lo largo con las piernas flexionadas de costado. Disfrutaban la luz de la luna llena iluminando parte del suelo y de la habitación.

-Que vista.-Dice él.

-Si. La luna llena te transforma en lobo.

Él hunde su rostro en su cabello rojizo.

-¿Tienes sueño Asuka-chan?.

-Un poco. Ahora podré dormir.

Shinji siente que alguien le toca por detrás.

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen a estás horas despiertos?.

-Lilith te despertaste.

-¿Lilith?. Oye tarado, soy Asuka.

-¿Eeehhhh?.

Shinji se pone de pie violentamente y enciende la luz. Ve a ambas chicas recostadas y ve a una copia perfecta de Asuka, pero a los pocos segundos su cabello volvió al rubio con puntas rojas. -¿¡Qué demonios!?. Creo que lo "hice" con la persona equivocada.

-Hmmm Je je je. Fue muy lindo.-Le responde ella en forma sensual.

-Grrrrrr.-Shinji se enojó.

Asuka se reincorpora y le da una bofetada a su compañera. -Te lo mereces.-Le dice Shinji enojado.

-No te preocupes. Mañana le "arrancaré" el cuero cabelludo y ahí la reconcerás.-Le dice Asuka molesta.

-Lo siento Asuka-chan. Creí que eras tú de verdad.

\- ¡Tramposa!. ¿Cómo pudiste engañarlo?.-Le dice Asuka molesta a Lilith.

-Lo siento, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Shinji-kun es tan adorable haciendo el amor...

-¡Maldición!.-Le responde ella con la cara enojada y su sien hinchada en sentido caricaturesco.

Asuka la ata con una cuerda junto a su amado novio y la lanza del entre piso al suelo del living. -¡Buenas noches!.-Le gritan ellos enojados.

Apagan la luz y se echan a dormir.

-Hmmm. Je je je je. Que lindo. Ahora a dormir.-Se dice ella a sí misma.

-Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunta Hikari parcialmente desnuda solo con sus bragas y mirándola desde arriba.

-Ohhh. Hola Horaki-chan.

-¿Qué tipo de juego sadomasoquista es éste?. Trío de pervertidos.

-¡Oye! vete a dormir. ¡A tí nadie te invitó!.-Le grita Asuka desde el entrepiso con los ojos blancos lleno de rabia con su cabellera rojiza puntiaguda en sentido caricaturesco y mostrando sus dientes lisos.

-¡Y éso estaba intentando hacer, hasta que me despertaron!. ¡Ustedes hicieron el maldito escándalo pedazos de idiotas y pervertidos!.

-¡Te la regalamos!. Éso si, consíguete un cuchillo progresivo de tu tamaño, búscale el "núcleo" y hazla desaparecer.

Shinji le tapa la boca a su amada porque casi más mete la pata. -¡Horaki-chan!, lo siento... Es que tuvo una pesadilla y suceden éste tipo de situaciones calamitosas. Je je je.

Hikari estaba confundida. -Ustedes están dementes.

Ella desata a Lilith y la levanta del suelo. -Ve a dormir.

-Gracias Horaki-chan.-Le agradece Lilith con una cara angelical, pero luego gira su cuello y emite un leve sonido con su voz grave y le sonríe a la pareja de pilotos de forma diabólica.

-Tsskk. Diablos.-Dice Asuka.

-Maldita sea, me siento violado.

**Mañana siguiente...**

Eran las 7 de la mañana. Shinji tenía unas ojeras que le llegaban hasta las mejillas. Lilith por su parte estaba perfecta y Asuka también.

-Vaya, así que se divirtieron a lo grande.-Les dice su tutora bebiendo una taza de café.

-Tengo sueño.-Dice el joven piloto durmiendose en sus brazos apoyados en la mesa de la cocina.

-¡Oye holgazán!. ¡Tienes que permanecer despierto ahora que iremos al campamento!.

-Que buena noche. Ojalá que se repita.-Dice Lilith un tanto embobada.

-¡Y tú violadora...!

-¿Violadora me dices?. Agradece que me ataras y me arrojaras al piso de abajo.

-¡Encima utilizaste un recuerdo mío!. Plagio, copia barata, embustera. ¡Yo quería decirle a Shinji-kun el por qué mi Eva es rojo!. Debería hacer como Curtis.

-¿Quieres un duelo, "Rosso" Langley?. Ok

Asuka automáticamente en sentido caricaturesco se transformó en una cerdito humanoide, de fisionomía similar al personaje Marco Pagot de Porco Rosso.

-¡Seguro que sí!

-Bien, ¿Qué apostamos?.-Le pregunta Lilith.

-Quien gane el duelo, se casará con Shinji-kun.

-Mmmmm, je je je je. De acuerdo, ¿Qué haremos?.

-Nos enfrentaremos en el simulador. Yo con mi Eva y tú con el que piloteabas cuando eras señorita perfección. La 00.

-¡Bien!.-Le exclama Lilith.

-Oigan, soy muy joven para casarme con alguna de ustedes.-Les dice Shinji preocupado.

-Yo puedo esperarte, no tengo problemas.-Le dice Lilith sonriente.

-¡Yo también puedo esperarte!.

-Ayyyyy. Ésto será difícil. Que martirio.-Dice Misato bebiendo una taza de café al lado de Hikari que también, bebía un poco de sopa de miso.

-Idiotas.-Dice Hikari seria.

Penpen solo se quedaba estático observando la pelea entre Lilith y Asuka. Él saca un cartel grabado la siguiente palabra: _"¡Oink!"_

**_¿Quieren saber qué sucedió con la batalla en Nueva York?._**

Buenoooooo.

Christian Biloxi emprendió la marcha con su Eva hasta la ubicación del Ángel y simplemente lo derrotó. Dejando en ridículo a la gestión de Dick Harreslof.

Las Fuerzas especiales Delta ENACOM, no pudieron detener al Eva. Casi se produjo un conflicto armado en la primera rama y fuerzas paramilitares de NERV intentaron reducir sin lastimar a los Delta, pero ingresaron por la fuerza a la base y el Comandante Demetri Stughas fue puesto bajo custodia por la CIA y el FBI conjuntamente.

Ritsuko le habían recomendado que no se resista.

Fue notificada durante la madrugada la exitosa misión de la unidad 10.

El presidente dió una conferencia de prensa y le declaró la guerra a SEELE y NERV. Y ordenó inmediatamente que sus bases fueran desafectadas y puestas bajo custodia por las fuerzas armadas de los Estados Unidos.

Antes de que las fueezas armadas expropien las dos bases, se pudo efectuar un plan de contingencia y transportar en 3 aviones enormes similares a los B2 las unidades Evangelion operacionales por los Children.

Los 3 Children que pertenecían a la primera rama, fueron puestos en un avión comercial con destino hacia Tokio-3 en tres asientos a la izquierda

Durante el vuelo, Biloxi descansaba. Su compañera Alethea Tonnerre de origen canadiense, lo veía descansando plácidamente y su otra compañera, Linsey Artful de origen inglés leía las fichas de los pilotos.

-Vaya, nosotras no pudimos combatir. ¿Que nos esperará en Tokio-3?.

-No sé. Pero mira quién es la piloto de la 02.

Linsey había recibido información confidencial de los pilotos de las tres unidades Evangelion de NERV central.

Veían el archivo de Asuka.

-Oh, no puede ser. Al final lo logró la desgraciada. -Le responde Alethea.

-Si.-Le responde Linsey. -Mis respetos hacía ella. Era muy tenaz cuando hicimos las prácticas. Recuerdo ése día.

-¿Tienes información de los otros dos?.

-Mmmm. Uno es el hijo del Director y Comandante Mayor de NERV. Y ésta chica de cabello azulado, no la conozco.-Haciendo mención sobre Rei, ya que los archivos no estaban actualizados y debería estar Hikari en su lugar.

-Uh, éso es bueno. ¿Será tan bueno como nosotras?.

-Todo ellos seguramente son mejores que nosotros.

-No se subestimen chicas.-Les responde Biloxi con los ojos cerrados.

-¿No estabas durmiendo Christian?.-Le pregunta su compañera a su lado codeandolo en broma.

-Siempre estoy atento a las circunstancias.-Le responde su compañero seriamente.

-Entonces te llevarás bien con Langley. La conozco, es muy determinante.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto.

-Ja ja ja. Siempre tan serio en tus funciones "darling".-Le responde Linsey con sarcasmo.

-Mmmm. Disfrutemos del viaje.-Les dice Biloxi cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

-Si bebé.-Le responde Alethea con una sonrisa.

**Horas más tarde. Sala de reuniones del Geofront.**

Mientras los chicos disfrutaban el campamento, Misato y Ritsuko tenían una videoconferencia con Gendo y Kozo.

-Las bases fueron expropiadas por Harreslof. Tuvimos que transportar las tres unidades de los Children de la primera rama. Pero las otras unidades, de la segunda rama, lamentablemente han quedado bajo custodia del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Todos los científicos y operadores de NERV, fueron puestos bajo custodia en el Pentágono. El Comandante Demetri Stughas, fue llevado a Guantánamo y no sé sabe nada de él.-Les decía Ritsuko.

Gendo mantiene la calma y entrelaza sus manos. -¿Los Children están bien?.

-Estan viajando en un vuelo comercial hacía Tokio-2. Aterrizarán en unas horas.

-Hablaré con SEELE. Por el momento ustedes manténgase al margen y de aparecer nuevos ángeles, siganlos combatiendo. De las "marionetas", problemas del resto. ¿Qué dicen las demás ramas?.

-El Comandante Joel Straiser de la tercera rama, nos informó que han fortalecido la seguridad, en caso de que haya un efecto domino similar al de Estados Unidos. La prensa internacional habla sobre las decisiones de Dick.

-Bien. Ustedes manténgase también en alerta. No quiero que el gobierno japonés haga lo mismo.

-Tranquilo señor. Estamos al tanto.

-Katsuragi, serás la responsable de recibir a los tres Children. Se les han asignado un apartamento en el mismo complejo que el tuyo.

-Entendido señor.

-¿Cómo está Shinji?.

-Ah...su hijo está bien.-Le responde Misato un poco incómoda.

-¿Segura?.-Le repregunta él con incredulidad.

-Si.

-Mmm. Está bien, confío en ustedes. Bien, continuaremos trabajando aquí. Cuiden la base.

-¡Si señor!.-Le responden ambas al mismo tiempo.

La comunicación cesa.

Desde el otro lado en Sudamérica, Gendo se quita sus lentes y ve su teléfono celular.

"¿Debería llamarlo?".

**Glosario:**

En base a la charla que tuvieron "Lilith" y Shinji, hicieron referencia a una película de animé del año 1992 llamado Porco Rosso. Es una obra de Hayao Miyazaki y trata la historia de un piloto italiano llamado Marco Pagot de la primera guerra mundial, que por razones inexplicables se transformó en un cerdo antropomorfo cazarrecompensas volando un hidroavión de color rojo a lo largo del mar adriático.

Quise agregar ésta referencia, ya que me gustó mucho ésa película y quise crear un climax. Seguro que a más de uno he decepcionado ya que se pensaban que era la verdadera Asuka. Lilith además de "heredar" su cuerpo, también heredó parte de sus recuerdos más profundos.

Saludos.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Resúmen del capítulo anterior**

Las "marionetas", copias de los ángeles fruto de residuos dejados por los ángeles destruídos, atacaron la ciudad de Nueva York. El presidente Dick Harreslof hizo lo que pudo para que NERV no participe de la operación. Pero el Comandante de la primera rama de NERV Demetri Stughas con autorización de Ritsuko y arriesgándose a ser detenido por ser enemigo público de los Estados Unidos, decide lanzar a la unidad N10 al ataque siendo su piloto el joven Cristian Biloxi. Derrotan a la marioneta y adelantándose que las fuerzas armadas los irían a detener, los tres Children asignados a la primera rama, fueron puestos en un vuelo comercial en secreto y enviados a Tokio-2 aún sin revelarles sus futuras asignaciones.

Mientras tanto en Tokio-3, los chicos completamente desentendidos y en su mundo de paz, Shinji supuso que intimó con Asuka pero en realidad se trataba de Lilith.

Ésto hizo que se enojara muchísimo con el ángel por engañarlo. Las chicas se trenzan en una apuesta de ganarse a Shinji.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 26.**

En el apartamento, los chicos estaban listos para irse. Ya se habían puesto sus uniformes y emprendieron la marcha hacia el instituto donde los esperaría un bus que los llevaría a un parque en cercanías de Tokio-2. Misato no les informó acerca de la situación de la primera y segunda rama de NERV, que fueron expropiadas por Estados Unidos y tampoco que llegarían los tres Children provenientes de allí. Prefería decírselos una vez que regresen del campamento.

El clima era tenso entre ambas chicas, que competirían por el joven Shinji.

Él por su parte, estaba un poco molesto con Lilith porque se hizo pasar por su amada. Pero comprende que ella lo hizo simplemente porque lo ama, al igual que Asuka.

Durante el trayecto, él caminaba con ambas chicas a sus costados y Hikari atrás desentendida de la situación ya que le incomodaba el trío, más allá de que había hecho las pases con Asuka.

-Mmm, je je je. Tengo un plan para terminar contigo boba.-Le dice Asuka desafiandola a Lilith.

-Soy más poderosa que tú, perderás conmigo "segunda".

-Si, como no. Jamás has piloteado un Eva. Éso lo hizo tu cascarón.

-Tal vez te olvidaste, pero soy un "Ángel".

En ese instante frente a ellos, Kaworu Nagisa caminaba por la encrucijada en la acera del frente. Asuka lo vió y también Lilith. Ambas se pusieron serias. Él vió a los tres y les sonrió continuando la caminata.

Shinji también le prestó atención, pero más que nada porque llevaba su mismo uniforme.

-No conozco a ese chico. Debe ser nuevo, ¿Será de nuestra clase?.

-Yo lo ví el otro día en NERV. Descendiendo por el monoriel.

-Asuka-chan.-Se dirige Lilith hacia su compañera. -Creo que la competencia la dejaremos por ahora. Se quién es.

-¿Quién es?.-Le pregunta Asuka.

-Concéntrate. ¿Sientes un cosquilleo en tu espalda?.

-Si.

-Bueno, es tu receptor de presencia sensorial. Puedes detectar una presencia de patrón azul. Ósea es un ángel.

-No puede ser. ¿Él?.-Le pregunta la pelirroja con incredulidad.

-Si. Es similar a mí. Él tomó forma humana.

-¿Y puede representar una amenaza?.-Le pregunta Shinji.

-No por el momento, pero deberemos vigilarlo.

En ese instante, el joven piloto cerró sus puños con sentimiento de determinación. De ser cierto lo que Lilith les dijo, él quería protegerlas. Su instinto le despertó el sentimiento de protección.

-¿Y si hablamos con él...-Les dice Shinji y ambas chicas se asombraron. El joven se acercó a él con la intención de saludarlo. Hikari se les sumó tarde porque ella caminó detrás de ellos. Estaba fuera del foco de la conversación y acercó su rostro entre medio de la alemana y el ángel.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta la trigueña.

-Hay un chico nuevo y Shinji-kun quiere conocerlo.

-Ah, ¿Y quién es?.

-Alguien posiblemente peligroso. Shinji-kun puede estar en peligro.-Le responde Asuka. Opino que lo escoltemos.

-Buena idea.-Le responde él ángel.

–¿Y por qué?.–Les pregunta Hikari confundida.

–Tal vez se trate de una amenaza.–Le dice Lilith seriamente.

**Mientras tanto en NERV****. Zonas de jaulas.**

Estaba todo medianamente tranquilo allí. Pero algo sucedió.

Ectoplasma salió del núcleo de la unidad 01 y flotando fue a parar a la jaula de la 02 y metiéndose en su núcleo.

Dentro, Yui y Kyoko se comunicaban dentro de una especie de espacio subdimensional adecuado al complejo virtual del espacio viviente de un ser humano. Estaban vestidas con las últimas ropas que vistieron el día de sus respectivos experimentos de contacto. Faldas negras, blusas elegantes y sus delantales de científicas.

El espacio elegido fue una playa creada en la mente de Kyoko.

Ella estaba sintiendo el agua de la orilla correr por sus pies, mientras Yui se acerca a ella y le toca la espalda.

-¡Oh!, aquí estás.

-Hola amiga.-Le saluda amistosamente su compañera de hace años.

-¿Cómo has estado todo éste tiempo?.-Le pregunta Kyoko alegre y abrazándola.

-Bien, tranquila. Ahora más feliz desde que hemos conectado con nuestros hijos.

-Desde que los niños se metieron sin sus Entry Plug, pudimos hacer lo del Ectoplasma. Increíble que ahora tengamos nuestra "puerta de salida", ya falta poco para que volvamos, pero debemos interactuar con ellos en la medida que no le generemos terror. Debe ser de a poco e instruirlos para que la hija de Akagi nos saque de aquí.

-Así es. Era cierto. Las médium hacían ése duro trabajo de "conectarnos" con el alma de los difuntos. Nadie creía en éso.

-No me refiero a que las deja en ridículo. Al contrario, el alma es materia, lo que sucede es que está materializada en el corazón. ¿Ves cuando el corazón falla?. Bueno, el corazón falla porque la materia orgánica se daña. Falla los ventrículos, la sinergia del cuerpo y éste fallece. El alma sale del cuerpo y terminará a parar a algún otro cuerpo sin conciencia.

-Solo si existe un cuerpo que los pueda contener y replicar la conciencia, de lo contrario el nuevo "ser" no recuerda ni su nombre y otra vez se inicia el ciclo de la vida -Le menciona Yui. -Oye, vine aquí para decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

-SEELE al fin al cabo quiere llevar el proyecto a su punto más alto, pero para eso necesita conectar con Adán, con Lilith y con el Eva 01.

-¿Qué sugieres?.

-Primero debemos cuidar a nuestros hijos, y luego enfrentarnos a lo que se viene.

-Lo lograremos. Podremos los "cuatro juntos". Y salir de aquí y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Kyoko observa al horizonte. -Con tal de volver a abrazar una vez más a mi Asuka.

-Y yo a mi Shinji.-Ella se ponía melancólica. -Lo extraño.

-Calma, falta poco. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad.-Le dice ella. -Y todo es gracias a Lilith.

-Ella será de gran ayuda.

-Mejor vuelvo al núcleo del 01. A ver si desaparezco para siempre.

-No abusemos de ésta nueva virtud.-Le respondía la rubia seriamente.

-Si. Nos vemos luego Kyoko-san.

Ella le sonríe. Yui desaparece y su Ectoplasma vuelve al núcleo de la unidad 01.

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Washington DC.**

En el salón oriental de la residencia ejecutiva, Dick tocaba el piano Steinway Sons de color negro. Había aprendido tocar el piano en su niñez en Wisconsin. Su padre fue un violinista reconocido, lo cual se entiende su pasión por la música. Además de ser músico, también fue un filántropo empresario tecnológico y una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XX. Pero su tristeza por creer perdido a su hijo luego del segundo impacto, opacó sus ganas de vivir y continuar investigando nuevas tecnologías.

Dentro de la sala ingresa Anna Striser y escuchaba en al presidente cómo se desenvuelve con el piano. Prefería dejarlo tocar y degustar de ése momento mágico. Lo observa detenidamente y cerraba los ojos. Ella tiene una gran admiración por él. Le encantaba su personalidad muy decisiva y completamente tenaz. Se había enfrentado a SEELE y NERV y su mayor preocupación como Secretario de Defensa, era que si ellos deseasen tomar represalias, lo harían sin ningún motivo.

Pero parecía que el joven presidente, se lo tomaba tranquilo. Aún se notaba que le faltaba experiencia y ya en su segundo mandato, se había transformado en un presidente muy popular y uno de los líderes más influyentes de inicio de siglo XXI.

La partitura que tocaba era Oblivion de Astor Piazzolla. Cuando la logra ver luego de varios minutos tocando, aleja las manos de las teclas y automáticamente el piano mantuvo el último tono hasta que Dick soltó el pedal que mantenía los segundos de la cuerda.

Estaba vestido con una camisa pero sin corbata y el cuello desatado de un botón. Unos pantalones de vestir azules y zapatos negros.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a ella con la intención de preguntarle si sucedió algo.

-¿Anna?.

-No sucede nada Dick.-Le responde ella con una sonrisa y calmando su ansiedad.

Dick se sintió aliviado y acto seguido, observa el piano con la intención de dar unas palabras.

-Luego de una situación límite o si me siento muy estresado, suelo tocar el piano y pensar mucho.

-¿En qué piensa señor?.

-Bueno, muchas cosas. Pienso en un futuro mejor para los americanos, para el mundo...

Hace una pausa mirando a Anna a sus ojos.

-Señor, ¿Qué significó lo de expropiar las bases de NERV?. Lo respeto, pero no estoy muy de acuerdo con su postura.

-SEELE es el enemigo y NERV es su caballo de Troya. Las dos principales ramas están aquí. Ahora que las tengo intervenidas, perderá poder.

-Aún queda NERV central en Japón.

-Éso ya es un asunto complicado. Pero espero recibir respuestas. Aunque debería llamarla.-Decía el joven presidente.

Saca su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcando el número de Misato con la intención de efectuar una llamada, pero aún confiaba en ella.

-Espera novedades. Si es que pretenden aliarse a usted para acabar con SEELE.

-Supongo que deben estar un poco indecisos de actuar. Es cierto, por un lado son aliados a SEELE, pero por el otro lado se que Ikari no le agrada el hecho de seguir sirviendo a ellos y es por una razón particular que aún tengo que descubrir. Me encantaría saberlo, pero no sé cómo.

-Llámelo. Así de simple.

Dick emite una sonrisa y volvía a sentarse en el taburete. -¿Qué quieres que te toque Anna?.

-No sé señor. Lo que le parezca más lindo.

-¿Algo movido?.

-Mmmmm. Si es que sabe tocar algo movido, desde ya me encantaría oirlo.—Le responde Anna entusiasmada.

Empezó a tocar algo que no era muy común en el piano. Del cantante Bruce Springsteen. Born in Usa.

Cuando inició los primeros acordes, ella se sintió a gusto escucharlo y no solo la sabía tocar, sino que también la cantaba sin pudor. Era algo surreal que en el calor de la residencia ejecutiva, un presidente dentro de su intimidad, tocara con tanta soltura el piano.

Cuando culminó el tema completo, Anna aplaudía con mucho entusiasmo.

-Gracias.

–Creo que sabías que ése tema es el más antiamericano que existe.

–Si, es cierto. Pero en algo tenía razón.–Dice Dick acariciando el piano. –Estados Unidos se arrodilló frente a SEELE, y creo que "volvimos" a despertarnos del letargo. Ésta nación se fundó con el propósito de asegurar la libertad, la paz y la continuidad de la vida como la conocemos. ¡No permitiré, que un puñados de tipos sumidos en su locura creyéndose monoteístas superiores a Dios, quieran revelarse frente a un estadío superior. Si quieres sobrevivir a una guerra, conviértete en guerra. ¿Y quién soy para ellos?, seré su peor pesadilla.

-Señor...–Le decía ella asombrada.

–Así será. Bien, tengo hambre. ¿Me acompaña secretaria?.–Él se levantaba del taburete y tomaba su saco para colocarselo en sus hombros, cuando Smort ingresó allí.

–Disculpen la intromisión señor.

–Descuida Julius. ¿Sucede algo?.

–Tiene un llamado proveniente de Sudamérica. Se asombrará.

–Bien, andando. Iremos a la Sala de Situaciones, allí estaremos más cómodos.

Dick junto a Anna y Julius, fueron directo a la Sala de Situaciones, situada en inmediaciones de la Casa Blanca en el Ala Oeste. Cuando llegaron, el General de las fuerzas armadas, miembros del gabinete y asesores estaban allí presentes.

En la gran mesa en una de las cabeceras, se encontraba un micrófono listo para ser usado. Simplemente el presidente, debía sentarse oprimir un botón y empezar a hablar.

Pero antes de hacerlo, consultó quien era durante el trayecto. Julius simplemente le dijo que se trataba de Gendo Ikari.

Cuando se sentó en el sillón, acomodó el micrófono y a punto de tocar el botón, su teléfono celular satelital empieza a sonar. La tensión que se generó en ése instante fue de tal magnitud, que ninguno allí presente sabía cómo reaccionar. Él simplemente toma su teléfono celular, ve la pantalla quién llamaba y era Misato Katsuragi, su vieja conocida.

Mientras el teléfono seguía sonando, todos allí presentes lo observaban minuciosamente. Él mira a cada uno, y en un acto reflejo antiende el llamado llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

–Habla Dick.

Del otro lado se escuchaba silencio hasta que Misato habló.

–Señor Presidente, estoy con Ritsuko Akagi. ¿Quiere hablar con ella?. Es la primera al mando ahora que el Comandante Ikari no está presente.

Él pensaba que hacer. Por un lado, Ikari esperaba en línea de ser atendido y por el otro lado, en su "mano" tenía a Misato en línea también con Ritsuko empezando a hablarle.

–Páseme con ella.–Le responde Dick con seriedad.

–Señor Presidente, un gusto en conocerlo, soy Ritsuko Akagi. Soy directora científica y actual responsable de NERV, ante la ausencia del Comandante Ikari. Me han comunicado que ha tomado las bases de NERV en el país. Éso es desacato y estar incumplimiendo el tratado que firmó cediendo el espacio del cuál usted no puede acercarse...

-Yo jamás me he acercado a sus bases. He leído el tratado. Dice explícitamente en el apartado 2.3 que **_'''[...] ningún jefe de estado del presente gobierno puede presentarse oficialmente a tomar control sobre la base ya sea él mismo o con fuerzas militares."_**

Simplemente lo único que hice, debido a un ataque exterior, fue intervenirla pero no he tomado posesión de ella. Todos sus miembros fueron puestos bajo custodia e inclusive el Comandante Demetri Stughas, abandonó la base y luego fue puesto bajo resguardo en Guantánamo. No es prisionero, al contrario, lo estamos cuidando por su seguridad.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea, Ritsuko cerraba su puño de bronca, pero luego pensó algo para decirle.

–Vaya vaya vaya, ¿Quiere tomarnos el pelo?. No somos estúpidos señor...

–Dice del "presente" gobierno. Ésto se firmó cuando era "mi primer" mandato. El presente "caducó" hace 4 años, de decir "presente" y "futuros" ahí podemos darles la razón.

Misato ve a su compañera asintiendo con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Dick.

–Es cierto, quién redactó éso seguro pasó de alto ése detalle, pero dígame algo señor, ¿Por qué tanto odio por una organización que cumplimos el deber de protegerlos?.

–Ustedes no protegen a nadie. Sus actos fueron lo que justifican la aparición de los ángeles...

–¡Éso es mentira!.–Le gritaba Ritsuko ofuscada. –¡Ésto ya estaba predestinado a que ocurriera!.

–Creo que nuestra conversación ha terminado. Del otro lado de la línea, me espera su superior directo. Usted simplemente es un títere.–Le responde Dick con total determinación y tranquilidad.

Luego de aquellas últimas palabras, cesa la comunicación y estaba listo para entablar la charla con Gendo Ikari.

Los allí presentes, no comprendían mucho lo que estaba sucediendo y con quién conversó hace instantes con su teléfono celular. Rara vez el Presidente de un país soberano, recibiría un llamado directo desde otro sitio.

Dick aprieta el botón del micrófono que estaba conectado con un sistema de audio de alta fidelidad diseñado para recibir tanto llamados nacionales, como internacionales.

–Habla Dick Harreslof, presidente en ejercicio de los Estados Unidos de América.

–Hola Señor Presidente. Creo que es la primera vez que conversamos.–Le dice Gendo manteniendo total tranquilidad.

–Es la primera vez Comandante. ¿Qué desea?.

–Que las bases de la primera y la segunda rama de nuestra organización, sean "devueltas" a nosotros. Su intromisión le costará caro.

–¿¡És una amenaza!?.

–Digamos que es un "aviso". Sus decisiones han generado malestar mundial en todos los ámbitos. Su necedad le ha nublado el pensamiento dentro de sus odios y rencores. ¿Ha tenido algún problema con nosotros?.

Dick mantuvo un silencio que duró apenas unos segundos. –Sus acciones pasadas como científico, han terminado con la vida de mi padre y acabado con la mitad de la población mundial. ¿Y me pregunta si tengo pensamientos de odio?. ¡Usted es el demonio en persona!.

–Todo tiene un fundamento y un fin determinado. Usted solamente está complicando las cosas. Devuelvan las bases.

–No lo haré. No negociaré con ustedes. A partir de éste momento, hemos declarado a SEELE y NERV organizaciones terroristas.

–¿Si así lo quiere?. El que avisa no traiciona.

Gendo cortó comunicación.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea, en Sudamérica él estaba tranquilo. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano Dick podría contraatacar.

–Gendo, fuiste muy duro con el presidente.

–Ése tipo no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo. Cuando obtengamos el código genético de Gabriel, podremos completar la "ecuación".

–¿Y SEELE?.

–Debo hablar con Keel.

–Lo dejaré solo señor. Mientras tanto, veré cómo sigue la construcción de la base de operaciones.

–Bien.

* * *

Del otro lado de la línea, todos en silencio observan a Dick pensativo. Retira el micrófono de su pera y le clava su mirada al secretario de prensa. –Prepara el salón oval para un discurso.

* * *

Horas antes, Shinji estaba determinado de hablar con el "nuevo". Se acercó lo suficiente y el joven albino giró sobre si mismo y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

–¡Oohhhh!. ¡Hola!.–Le saluda él amistosamente.

–¡AHHHH!.-Shinji gritó del susto.

–Perdón, ¿Te asusté?.

Lilith estaba a punto de generar un poder, al igual que Asuka y se les generó un aura en sentido caricaturesco.

–Si. Ja ja. –Shinji se rascaba su cabeza de los nervios y múltiples gotitas apareciendo en su cabeza pero al instante recuperó el aliento.

–¡Soy, Ikari Shinji!.–Le saluda el joven piloto amistosamente.

– Nagisa Kaworu.–Le estrecha su mano. –Vaya, tienes unas manos suaves.

El joven se incomoda y se la suelta inmediatamente. –Oh, gracias.

El joven flamante piloto del Eva 00 le sonríe pero notó la presencia de Lilith y Asuka a espaldas de Shinji-kun con un aura maligna y Hikari con una expresión con los ojos vacíos en sentido caricaturesco. Sus cuerpos eran negros y sus ojos rojos y azules proyectaban luces como dos faroles y sus dientes contrastaban con ellos, volviéndose a la normalidad al instante que él las vió.

–Ah, ¡Hola!. ¿Ustedes son...

–Asuka Langley Sohryu. Y ella es mi "hermana" Lilith Langley.–Le saluda ella seriamente.

–Ah. Un gusto en conocerlas. ¿Y tú?.–Le pregunta a Hikari que tímidamente aunque con seriedad se presenta frente al albino.

–Soy Hokari Hikari, seré tu compañera de clases y delegada.

–Ahhh. ¡Bien!. Seremos buenos compañeros.–Le responde Kaworu a los cuatro. –Shinji-kun, ¿Quieres indicarme el camino al instituto?. Creo que no conozco bien el camino.–Le pregunta el ángel con una voz serena.

–Descuida, yo te ayudaré a ir.–Le responde el piloto sin cuidado.

"¿¡Qué hace!?".–Pensaba Asuka nerviosa a lo que Lilith también se incomodó.

Shinji caminaba a la par de él y las dos chicas pegadas atrás.

Kaworu las ve. –Oigan, ¿Quieren caminar a nuestra par?.

–¡Si claro!, pero entre medio de nuestro "amigo".–Le responde Lilith con determinación.

–Bueno está bien. ¿Ustedes son de NERV?.

–Tsskk., Si.–Le responde Asuka nerviosa.

–Ohhh, ya veo. Entonces seremos compañeros también de pilotaje. Soy el piloto de la unidad 00.

–Ah...

Asuka y Lilith sintieron como si una lanza les atravesara el cuerpo por escuchar la noticia y quedaron estáticas y todas blancas en sentido caricaturesco. Hikari no le prestó demasiada atención y simplemente lo felicitó continuando la caminata dejando en ridículo a las otras dos. Shinji por su parte no le hizo devolución pero se puso nervioso.

Claramente, el joven piloto del Eva 01 no estaba muy cómodo con los dichos de Kaworu y viendo a sus "amadas" compañeras de aventuras en el estado que se encontraban, dió por entendido que nadie se esperaba aquella respuesta inoportuna.

–Oh, ¿Se asombraron?.

–Es que no nos esperábamos ése tipo de respuesta por parte tuya Nagisa-san.–Le responde Shinji nervioso y rascándose su nuca.

–Mmm, está bien. ¿Seguimos por aquí?.–Le pregunta el joven albino.

–Si, faltan dos calles.

Mientras detrás de ellos, Asuka y Lilith susurraban entre ellas. –Ésto está mal. Jamás me imaginé que sería "tú remplazo".

–De ser así, es peor de lo que pensé Asuka-chan. Si llega a tener contacto con el Eva y decide ir al Dogma Terminal, puede ser grave.

–Hay que impedirlo. No lo podemos permitir.

–Tal vez debamos esperar un poco. De presentarse alguna oportunidad, sabes que tengo un poder extraordinario y puedo llegar antes que él al Dogma Terminal en caso de que quiera fusionarse con mi "otro yo".

–Entonces, estemos atentas.

–Todo por el bien de nuestro Shinji-kun.

Asuka asiente con la cabeza. –Entonces, ¿Estamos a mano?.–Le dice ella con respecto a la apuesta.

–Oh no. La apuesta se hará, pero ya llegará el momento. Ahora la prioridad es proteger a Shinji-kun de éste supuesto ángel. Lástima que sea tan inocente, que alma pura sin maldad. Lo amo.–Culminaba Lilith enterneciendose al estilo Kawaii

–A veces me pone nerviosa el Shinjiidota, pero lo amo.–Responde la pelirroja.

* * *

Llegaron al instituto municipal. Un bus Nissan Civilian los esperaba para ir rumbo al Parque donde se haría el campamento. Será una actividad de 3 días, enla cual los jóvenes estudiantes podrán aprender de todo un poco.

Una profesora que reemplazaría al actual anciano, los esperaba allí y tomaba lista de los alumnos.

Shinji estaba con Toji y con Kensuke hablando sobre las actividades que se desarrollarían en el campamento, junto al flamante alumno presentándolo a sus amigos.

–Así que Nagisa Kaworu. Bien, un gusto en conocerte.

–El agrado es mío chicos.

Las dos jóvenes les costaba creer que tanto Toji y Kensuke no les representaba ningún peligro. –¿Son idiotas o se hacen?.

–Ellos no son conscientes de lo que puede llegar a ser Kaworu.–Le menciona Lilith.

A todo ésto Shinji se acerca a ambas para hablarles –Oigan, ¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?.

–Ya te lo dijimos. Es peligroso y tú te lo tomas tranquilo.

–No me parece una amenaza. Creo que están exagerando un poco.

–Shinji-kun–Le dice su amada pelirroja intentando mantener la calma. –¡Es un puto ángel!.

–¡Todos los que estamos aquí somos "ángeles"!.

Lilith se acerca a su compañera y con su mano apoyada entreabierta en modo susurro, le dice:–Lo que dice tiene lógica.

–Bueno, ¡Pero es el de los malos!. Que sea una cara "bonita", no significa que sea letal.–Responde la pelirroja agitando sus brazos en diagonal.

–Tranquila Asuka-chan. Hablé con él. Solo es un simple piloto como nosotros que fue asignado como a la unidad 00.

–Igualmente Shinji-kun, concuerdo con "segunda". No te fíes demasiado de su sonrisa.–Le advierte su otra amada.

–Lo tendremos en cuenta si es que debemos intervenir. No cometamos locuras, ¿Está bien?.–Les dice su amado.

–Mmmm, está bien.–Responden ellas de manera desfasada.

–Alumnos, hora de subirse al autobús. Acomodense como les plazca. Recuerden de subir sus bultos pequeños y dejar los pesados en las bodegas del bus.

–"Haiiiii"–Respondían todos al mismo tiempo Sí en japonés.

Cada uno ordenó sus efectos personales de gran tamaño en la bodega del autobús.

Asuka había usado su mochila de campamento que adquirió la noche anterior, al igual que Lilith y Shinji.

La disposición del espacio era tal, que 44 personas podían acomodarse correctamente dentro del mismo. Habían dos filas de asientos en cada extremo y un pasillo largo que permitía moverse a través de él.

Dentro del autobús, Shinji no fue consciente de que Kaworu subió primero. Sin querer tropieza con el primer escalón y el joven albino lo tomó del brazo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

–¿Estás bien Shinji-kun?.–Le pregunta Kaworu viéndolo desde arriba preocupado.

El joven piloto gira el cuello fijando su rostro en él desde el suelo y éste se sonroja. –Ahhh, si. Gracias.

–Ven, sentémonos juntos.

–Es que no puedo.

–¿Y por qué no?–Pregunta el albino.

–Bueno es que si nos sentamos juntos generaría un conflicto se intereses con dos personas.

–Oh, ¿Se trata de tus amigas?.–Le señala Kaworu levemente.

Detrás Asuka y Lilith vieron toda la escena. Asuka estaba toda blanca fantasmagórica y salían dos alas de su espalda y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y de un solo color rojo.–Je je je je. No me provoques Shinji-kun.–Le habla su amada con una voz semi grave terrorífica como si hubiera alcanzado un gran poder.

Lilith estaba en la misma sintonía también, simulando como si se trataban de dos "Adams" en plena acción.

–¡Ey!. Paren paren. ¡Por favor!. Me sentaré con ustedes. Lo siento Kaworu, pero será en otro momento.

–Ohhh. Bueno. No te preocupes Shinji-kun, ya tendremos tres días para divertirnos.–Le dice el albino con una leve sonrisa. –Chicas, creo que ustedes son importantes para él, no deseo entrometerme en su viaje. Nos veremos en destino Shinji-kun.–Le saluda Kaworu ubicándose en una butaca del lado derecho y a su lado Kensuke tomando asiento.

Ahora había un segundo problema. Solo eran dos asientos juntos. No habían individuales. Las chicas se miraban entre ellas con recelo para ver, quién se sentaría con el joven.

–Lo haremos fácil. Ustedes dos siéntense juntas y yo me sentaré con Toji.

–"Blancanieves" te ganó de mano.–Le indica la pelirroja.

Shinji ve a Toji y Hikari sentados juntos.

–Uff. Bueno, adivinaré. Si no me puedo sentar con ustedes dos, deberán trenzarse en una batalla, ¿No?.

–Lo arreglaremos fácil. –¡_Schere, Stein, Papier!.–_Exclamaba la pelirroja en su idioma natal con un gesto en puño cerrado enfrentándose a Lilith.

–¿Te refieres al jan-ken-pon?.–A lo que se refería el joven piloto era al famosísimo juego de Piedra, papel o tijera.

–¡Si éso!. Bien, Lilith vamos.–Le indica la alemana cerrando su puño.

Lilith se la quedó viendo sin comprender lo que debía hacer –¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

Asuka se tropieza en el suelo en sentido caricaturesco, expresando incomodidad. –¡Maldición "Diosa alienígena del espacio"! ¿Tengo que enseñarte todas las costumbres de éste mundo?. ¡Tú nos creaste!, deberías saberlo.

–Creé vida e inteligencia, no modas o culturas torpe. El resto se encargó la evolución.–Le dice Lilith seriamente.

–Maldita sea.–Asuka se tapaba el rostro con su mano. –¡Gut!–Bien en alemán–. Te enseñaré, es un juego sencillo de toma de decisiones. Debes simplemente elegir una opción que creas que le ganarás a tu contrincante...

Asuka le explicó el juego y ya estaban listas para jugar. Shinji ya se había sentado en una butaca y dejaba libre la otra a la espera de que ambas "hermanitas postizas" se decidieran luego del juego.

–Bien, ¡Ahora!.

–Piedra

–_Stein_

_–_O tijera.

Lilith mantuvo su puño cerrado y Asuka también.

–¡Demonios!. De nuevo.–Le indica la alemana.

–Esta bien.–Le responde Lilith concentrada.

–¡Ahora!. -¡_Schere..._

_–¡Papel!..._

_–¡Papier!._

Independientemente de como sea en los dos idiomas, el efecto era el mismo. Asuka lo conocía por su nombre en alemán y Lilith por su nombre en japonés que era el idioma que actualmente ella hablaba. La segunda ronda terminó en empate.

Toji observa la escena junto a demás compañeros. –¿Qué les pasa a éstas dos?.–Pregunta molesto el joven estudiante.

Se pone de pie con la intención de decirles que se sienten. –¡Eyyy!. ¡Estupidas de salón!. ¿¡Por qué no se deciden y yá!?. ¡Queremos irnos maldición!.

–La tercera será la vencida "Diosa celestial".

–Lo mismo digo segunda.

El joven piloto ya estaba harto de las peleas de sus chicas y en el momento que Asuka estaba a punto de empezar la tercera ronda, él la toma inesperadamente del brazo y la arrastra hacia el abrazándola por la cintura. Estaban muy juntos y ella apoya sus manos en sus hombros sonrojada. –Basta Asuka, te elijo a tí. Lilith, lo siento pero deberás buscar a amigos que hacer, ella es mi novia y tú una gran amiga. Vé a sentarte con una compañera o compañero.–Le indica Shinji-kun con determinación.

Lilith se puso seria y ella comprendió al instante. –De acuerdo Shinji-kun.

Asuka por su parte, se abraza a Shinji. –Vamos Asuka, siéntate.

Ambos pilotos toman asiento uno al lado de otro. Aún la piloto no salía de su asombro. Ella se sentó al lado de la ventana y el joven al lado del pasillo, pero se quedó viendo a Lilith y vió que se ubicó en una butaca y a su lado una chica.

Una vez que todos se ubicaron en sus lugares, el conductor efectuó la marcha del autobús con rumbo al gran parque dentro de Tokio-2.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Resumen del capítulo anterior.**

Camino al instituto, los jóvenes notaron la presencia de un joven albino que se presume es un nuevo compañero de clases. Automáticamente Asuka y Lilith presenciaron que se trataba de un "ángel", gracias a sus poderes sensoriales.

Le advierten a Shinji sobre el posible peligro, pero él les hizo caso omiso a sus declaraciones y tomó la decisión de entablar una charla con él. Le pareció una persona agradable y correcta, pero las chicas desconfían de él.

Del otro lado del mundo en Washington DC, Dick Harreslof recibe un llamado de Gendo Ikari desde Sudamérica, pero antes de entablar la charla, recibe otro llamado en paralelo de Misato. No sé entendió bien si era para sumarse a sus planes o si efectivamente Ritsuko le ganó de mano.

Durante la conversación él dispuso no continuar la charla con ella, por ser innecesaria ya que en paralelo, tenía una conversación en línea con su superior directo.

Cuando accede a conversar con Gendo, él le insinuó que sus decisiones fueron incorrectas y que de seguir así, sufrirían las consecuencias. También solicitó que las bases de la primera y segunda rama, fueran devueltas.

Dick enceguecido de rencor hacia NERV Y SEELE, desestima el pedido y declara a ambas organizaciones terroristas y Gendo corta la transmisión.

Dick seguramente hará un discurso presidencial dirigiéndose a toda la nación.

* * *

**Nota a los lectores**** y opinión personal:**

Desde ya agradezco a los que leen mi Fic. Me fijo en las estadísticas y se que muchos lo leen y tal vez no dejan Review, porque me toman el tiempo de actualización del mismo. Descuiden, no abandonaré. Seguiré actualizando en la medida que pueda.

En éste capítulo, aparecerá Arael con un nuevo ataque a diferencia de NGE y ROE. Y éste definirá momentos decisivos en mi Fic.

¡Gracias a todos los lectores!.

* * *

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 27**

Durante el viaje hacia el parque, Shinji observa a su compañera pelirroja a su lado, que no salía de su asombro por la reciente actitud que tuvo él

Ella pensaba que posiblemente estaba perdiendo la batalla de quedarse a solas con su novio por lo menos unos minutos, desde que Lilith ingresó a sus vidas. El joven piloto sabía perfectamente, que si no se trataba de una relación normal, debía afrontar algunas actitudes impredecibles.

Shinji automáticamente le toma de su mano y le acaricia con su dedo pulgar. Ella lo ve de reojo y sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

–¿Te sientes bien?.–Le pregunta el joven piloto.

–Así a tu lado, si.–Le responde ella con la voz serena.

–Jamás armé una tienda de campaña.

–Cuando era chica, solía acampar con mi madre en los bosques cercanos a Hamburgo. Lo solíamos hacer todos los veranos, que recuerdos aquellos.–Le dice con melancolía.–Si necesitas ayuda, con gusto te la daré.

–En base a la charla que tuvimos ése día que "lo hicimos" todo el día cuando estábamos en cuarenta, no recuerdo el hecho de haberte visto de pequeña.

–Seguro que se trató algo de nuestras madres. Tengo entendido que ellas se conocían y alguna vez, seguramente nos hemos cruzado. De haberte visto de chiquito, me hubiera acordado al instante. Estábamos predestinados a estar juntos.–Le menciona su compañera con una sonrisa.

–Lo mismo digo, pero ahora ésta relación que tenemos con Lilith, es un poco compleja. ¿Por qué accediste a ésto Asuka-chan?.

–Creo que lo hice con la intención de divertirme y a la vez pasar rato contigo. Me gusta estar contigo y con ella, pero se que en algunos aspectos me gustaría que fuera algo más maduro.

–¿Harás la apuesta?.–Pregunta Shinji un poco consternado –Es que, no quiero que se peleen por mí como si fuera un trofeo que ganar. Me gustan las dos. Pero a tí te amo.

–¿Y no amas a Lilith?.

El joven se mantuvo en silencio hasta que le contestó. –No.

Asuka le sonrió. –Entonces solamente te diviertes con ella. ¿No es cruel?.

–Ella me hizo casi la misma pregunta anoche cuando se hizo pasar por tí.

–Je...maldita.–Le responde ella con un sentimiento de disgusto pero no al nivel de odio, sino de rivalizar con ella.

–Mientras podamos estar juntos, estará todo más que bien. Mis sentimientos hacia tí jamás cambiarán Asuka-chan. Yo te amo.

–Yo también adorable Shinjiidota.–Le responde ella con un leve beso a sus labios. Ella se apoya en su hombro y cerraba los ojos al igual que él. Estaban cansados de anoche y habían dormido poco.

Mientras dormían, sentían el bamboleo del autobús durante el trayecto. Conciliaron el sueño y perdieron la noción del tiempo.

* * *

El joven piloto fue el primero en despertarse y observó a su alrededor que no había nadie en el Autobús, a su lado su amada aún seguía durmiendo. El joven con delicadeza, se suelta de ella y se sale de su asiento para observar del otro lado si habían llegado a destino. Solo vió árboles. Se acercó a la parte delantera del autobús y descendió de él.

Allí, pudo ver un estacionamiento de entrada al parque y algunos coches aparcados. Los árboles se movían por acción del viento y afuera el calor era atroz y se escuchaban las cigarras.

Shinji vuelve al autobús a buscar a su amada y al llegar al asiento él la despierta con delicadeza. –Asuka-chan. Llegamos, despierta.

Ella emite unos gemidos y se extira sus brazos.

–¿Ya llegamos?.

–Así parece.

Ella al igual que él cuando se despertó, se pone de pie acomodándose su pollera del uniforme y ve a todos lados.–¿Se bajaron todos y nos nos avisaron?. Que irresponsables.

–Mmmm. Algo está mal.–Dice Shinji.

Él toma su celular del bolsillo y ve la hora, eran las 10:30. Ellos habían salido de Tokio-3 a las 8:40. El trayecto era de dos horas aproximadamente. Suponen que recién habían llegado y el hecho de que no les hayan avisado, fue lo que le llamó la atención.

–Ven Asuka-chan. Bajemos.

–Si, te sigo. No nos separemos.–Le dije la joven apoyándo las manos en su espalda.–¿Por qué piensas que hay algo raro?.

–No veo a nadie.

–Bueno, tal vez nos quedamos dormidos y nos dejaron aquí en el autobús.

–Lilith nos hubiera despertado.–Le responde él con convicción, a lo que la pelirroja entendió la lógica.

Al descender del autobús, Asuka se extira el cuello de su jumper por el calor. –Pufff, que calor. Estábamos bien adentro.

–No hay nadie. Ni siquiera los coches...

–Shinji-kun...

Asuka le indica que algunos coches aparcados, estaban con sus puertas abiertas. Se acercan a uno y ven prendas de vestir en el suelo, como si alguien se hubiera desvestido además de su calzado.

–Oh no. No me digas...

–Si.–Le responde la pelirroja seriamente. –Tienes razón, algo sucedió aquí. Y esperemos que el responsable no sea tu nuevo "amiguito".–Le respondía su novia haciendo referencia al "recién" llegado Kaworu.

La teoría de que todos se hayan transformado en LCL podría ser cierta, pero a simple vista no se veía el charco.

La alemana trota con rapidez hasta la entrada del parque y se asoma por la oficina de recepción. Se repetía la misma situación. Vestimenta en el suelo y calzados también de varias personas pero sin LCL en el suelo perteneciente a los seres humanos.

–Ésto está mal Shinji-kun. Hay prendas de vestir pero no LCL. Ésto es distinto.

–¿Y ahora que hacemos?.–Le pregunta él consternado.

Asuka toma su teléfono celular y marca el teléfono de su tutora.

* * *

El celular de Misato empezaba a sonar pero éste no era contestado. Estaba tapado con sus ropas en el suelo. Todos en la base de NERV sufrieron exactamente el mismo efecto.

* * *

Asuka mantenía el teléfono en su oreja hasta que se activó el buzón de mensajes. Corta el llamado.

–No contesta.

–Creo que depende de nosotros Asuka-chan.–Le indica su compañero señalándole el ingreso al parque. En inmediaciones y por sobre él, a una altura considerable del cielo algo apareció. Una especie de ser que emitía un haz de luz resplandeciente como si se tratara de un ave irregular de gigantesco tamaño.

–Un maldito ángel.–Dice ella nerviosa.

–Así es.–Habla por detrás de ellos una voz conocida.

Detrás de ellos se encontraba Kaworu.

–¿¡Qué hiciste desgraciado!?.–La pelirroja se acerca a él increpandolo con la intención de hacerle daño tomándolo del cuello de su camisa y acercando su rostro al de él.

–Yo no hice nada.

–Asuka-chan.–Le habla otra voz conocida. Se trataba de Lilith.

–¿Tú?. ¿¡Qué rayos sucedió!?. ¿¡Y por qué me da a entender que todos "desaparecieron"!?.

–Calma Asuka-chan.–Le dice su compañera con serenidad. –Escuchen con atención, iremos al autobús así no llamamos la atención del emisario.

Los cuatro suben y agachados en el pasillo conversaban entre si.

–Ustedes dos se quedaron dormidos. Cuando estábamos descendiendo del Bus, con Lilith detectamos una presencia a cercanías del parque. El emisario que está allí actualmente, es muy poderoso. Generó un poder psíquico tan fuerte que todos los humanos se "desintegraron", pero no están muertos. Sus almas fueron poseídas por él. La única forma de volver todo a la normalidad, es extrayendo su núcleo y destruirlo para que desactive su contenedor de almas, dicho coloquialmente las puertas de Guf.

Asuka se tomaba su pera pensativa. –Podría funcionar, pero ¿Cómo llegaremos a NERV?.

–No se puede.–Le responde Lilith. –Apenas "rompa" el campo AT que nos protege, él vendrá hacía a mí y todos terminaremos en su contenedor.

Lilith había generado un campo AT como escudo, para evitar que el emisario los detecte, siendo los únicos 4 que habían sobrevivido al ataque síquico-fisico de Arael.

–¿Y cómo lo venceremos?.–Pregunta Shinji.

–Debemos, fusionarnos nosotros tres.–Le dice su compañera anticipándose a las posibles negativas de la joven alemana.

–¿¡QUÉ!?.–Le grita la pelirroja exaltada y con expresión deforme en su rostro con terror en sentido caricaturesco. ¡Ni lo sueñes!. ¡Otra vez tus estupideces cósmicas jamás!.

–Ésto será distinto, te lo garantizo.

–La última vez que hicimos ésta estupidez, mira como terminaste. Siendo un clon mío con el cabello gris.

–¿Ustedes hicieron éso?.–Pregunta Kaworu asombrado.

–¡Ella lo hizo!.–Le señala la pelirroja ofuscada.

–Ah, ni mi "descendiente" llegó tan lejos. Apenas duro poco tiempo su "trabajo" en éste mundo, hasta que "ella llegó".

–¿Y cuánto tiempo duró el trabajo?.–Pregunta Shinji con inocencia.

–Digamos unos 3000 millones de años.

–¿¡Y éso es poco!?.–Gritan los dos pilotos al mismo tiempo.

–Comparado desde que se creó la vida en este planeta, es apenas un 3% del total que ella generó.–Les menciona Kaworu con serenidad.

–Bien, no tenemos mucho tiempo chicos. ¿Vamos a fusionarnos?.

–¿Y no puedes hacerlo con Nagisa-san?.–Le pregunta Shinji.

–De hacerlo, se terminaría automáticamente la vida en éste mundo. Todo estallaría por los aires.

–¡Está bien!. Maldita sea.–Les dice la pelirroja enojada pero con temor. –Bien, ¿Qué debemos hacer Lilith cuando somos tres?.

–Simplemente denme sus manos. Igual antes de que lo hagamos, debo decirles algo importante. La fusión tripartita puede ocasionar un gran poder destructivo entre nosotros. Ésto engendrará un ser similar a la raza Ancestral, pero no 100% igual. Se sentirán extraños como si estuvieran "dentro" de un Entry Plug, pero tranquilos. Es parte de la ecuación. El asunto es que debo decirles una mala noticia.

–Dinos la buena.–Le dice Shinji.

–No hay buenas noticias, solamente malas.

–¡No nos dejes en suspenso maldita Diosa celestial del Averno.!.–Asuka le decía perdiendo la paciencia.

–De volver todo a la normalidad, puede ser que yo no "vuelva". Ustedes sobrevivirán como seres mortales, pero habrán adquirido un gran poder. Mi posible pronóstico, es que mi alma se divida en dos partes y que cada una quede en sus cuerpos. No creo que tendré mucha conciencia, aunque uno nunca sabe.–Les dice ella con una leve sonrisa pero sabiendo perfectamente que después se éste evento, jamás podrá volver a como era antes y simplemente desaparecer como ser vivo para siempre.

Ésa última aclaración del Ángel que compartió gratos momentos con la pareja de pilotos, hizo que tanto a Asuka como a Shinji les generara un sentimiento de tristeza. Al fin al cabo, ésto podría suceder y con más razón de que aparezcan emisarios cada vez más poderosos.

–Chicos, fue bueno mientras duró. Me enseñaron a ser más humana, disfrutar de la vida y amar a "alguien". No los abandonaré y les pido que ustedes tampoco lo hagan conmigo, porque posiblemente "residiré" en sus almas. No intenten "extraerme" con la intención de que vuelva como lo hizo Akagi la primera vez.

–Lilith.–Le nombra Asuka acercándose a ella con la intención de darle un abrazo para contenerla al igual que Shinji que estaba estupefacto y un poco shockeado con los dichos de su amada compañera. Los tres se funden en un abrazo fraternal y brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que el ángel, lloraba como humana.

–Los quiero mucho chicos y los extrañaré. Shinji-kun, te amo.–Ella le apoyaba su mano en un su mejilla derecha.–Jamás dejes de hacer las cosas que te gustan. Cuida mucho de Asuka-chan, es una gran persona y será tu compañera que te acompañará toda la vida. No me olvides.

Shinji llorando y en un acto reflejo, le da un fuerte abrazo y acto seguido la toma de sus mejillas y la besaba profundamente por unos largos segundos. Asuka estaba allí entre medio de los dos, también consternada y brotando sus lágrimas.

Cuando rompen el beso, Asuka se pone delante de ella y simplemente la besó también en señal de amistad y se abrazaron fuerte sin soltarse llorando mutuamente.

Cuando rompen el abrazo a los pocos segundos la alemana le corre las lágrimas a su amiga con su dedo pulgar. –Me hubiera gustado hacer aquella apuesta contigo por Shinji. Hubiese sido divertido.

–Si, pero ya sabía que perdería. Eres muy fuerte Asuka-chan. Cuida de Shinji-kun

–Lo haré.–Le responde ella con convicción.

A todo ésto, Kaworu observó la escena y se puso serio y le generaba un sentimiento de melancolía también. Como si de verdad se sintiera en la piel de ellos.

Lilith se acerca a la progenie de Adán. –"Tabris", necesito de tu ayuda.

Kaworu fue nombrado por su verdadero nombre y éso le entumeció sus músculos de la tensión. Le sonríe ligeramente en señal de complicidad de que la ayudaría. –Bien. ¿Qué necesitan?

Lilith le explicó que cuando hicieran la fusión, su núcleo quedaría expuesto luego de la transformación mostrando su talón de Aquiles. El trabajo de Kaworu sería de generar un campo AT para protegerlo de un supuesto ataque de Arael.

Los tres se pusieron en posición tomándose sus manos haciendo una ronda. –Bien, cierren los ojos. Sentirán una sensación como si flotaran. Concentrénce.

Los jóvenes pilotos le hicieron caso y en un pestañar sufrieron una sensación extrasensorial única, distinta a la que les sucedió cuando se metieron en los compartimientos de sus Evas sin los Entry Plugs.

Visto desde afuera, los tres se fusionaron en una especie de masa biológica blanca y enceguecedora emitiendo un haz de luz fantasmagórico. De aquella masa biológica, emergió un ser tan blanco y puro con la forma física de Lilith desnuda siendo un híbrido entre Shinji y Asuka. Algo extraño que a simple vista era difícil de entender y describir. El tamaño de aquél ser superaba en tamaño a una unidad Evangelion y podía ser tan enorme como toda la ciudad fortaleza de Tokio-3.

El ser llegó a un tamaño acorde al ángel a vencer y levitó exponiendo en su plexo solar, el núcleo que contenía además del alma de Lilith, el de sus dos progenies, los pilotos siendo los "Lilin". Sumado a su apariencia, en su cabeza poseía un halo blanco rodeandola totalmente. Las almas de Shinji y Asuka son tan puras, que el efecto de poder es demasiado fuerte. Que si bien no llega al nivel de equipararse con un Adam–Raza ancestral– es muy poderoso y capaz de vencer hasta un ángel difícil como Arael.

Tabris levita a la par de Lilith-Hybrido. –Espero que ésto funcione Lilith-San.

Tabris extiende sus manos y de ellas salían varios tentáculos con múltiples ojos similares a los de Sahaquiel. El campo AT de Tabris en vez de ser de forma octogonal naranja parpadeante, representaba como base la calavera de Zeruel siendo tapada por la máscara de Sachiel, en un intento de representar cierto grado de fortaleza envolviendo el núcleo de Lilith sin tener contacto directo, ya que éso evitaría que se efectúe una fusión intencionada y llegando ser al nivel de un Adam. Acto seguido, él se interpone frente a la máscara levitando y en su rostro, evoca la máscara de la "Lilith" del Dogma Terminal. No sé explica bien el motivo de ésto. Emite unas palabras. –Lo siento Arael, pero ésta vez estoy del lado del "fruto del conocimiento".

Lilith acompañado por Tabris se acerca a Arael peligrosamente. El cielo se tiñe de rojo en toda el área de Tokio-2 y Tokio-3, estando vacía y varios coches abandonados en las calles como así vestimentas de los que les fueron robadas sus almas volaban por el efecto del viento. El sol estaba completamente de color rojo tiñendo toda la luz del mismo color.

* * *

En NERV, por un motivo inexplicable, las unidades Evangelion 01 y 02 se activaron. Sus núcleos adquirieron energía suficiente para efectuar un modo Berserk.

"–Ya es hora Kyoko. ¡Es ahora o nunca!. ¡"Salgamos de aquí" a ayudarlos!"–Le dice Yui a su par que estaba en la 02 activandose.

Una masa de Ectoplasma emerge del núcleo de la 02 y activa el sistema de lanzadera. Ambas unidades salen a la superficie, con el propósito de coordinar ayuda con Lilith, ya que ella sola no podría vencerlo. Desde el Dogma Terminal, la lanza de Loginus sale disparada desde ella y ésta termina en manos de la unidad 01, atravesando las 22 placas blindadas que protegían a la caverna. Otra lanza, que no se sabe de dónde apareció siendo la de Cassius termina en manos de la unidad 02. Los Evas emprenden la marcha rápidamente saliéndose de la ciudad y acercándose al parque en cercanías de Tokio-2 donde se encuentra Arael.

Mientras en el trayecto de ambas unidades, Arael atacaba a Lilith con múltiples ataques psíquicos-físicos y ésta se defendía gracias al "escudo" que le proporcionó Tabris. "–Lilith, vamos no resistiré mucho.–Decía Tabris resistiendo.

Finalizando el trayecto de los Evas y ya llegadas al punto dónde se producía la batalla, ya están listas para actuar siendo piloteadas por las almas de Yui y Kyoko que ésta última, a duras penas era una parte de su alma la que ejercía control. Siendo la que se dificulta mantener el funcionamiento.

Arael realiza su ataque psíquico más fuerte contra Lilith y los Evas, generando destellos enceguecedores. El destello fue detenido por un campo AT perimetral, ocasionado por ambas unidades en conjunto, gracias a sus lanzas en mano y la protección que proporcionó Tabris.

Lilith entendió el "mensaje" y la idea es que las lanzas fueran utilizadas para extraer el núcleo sin destruirlo. Pero para éso, deberían realizar una dura maniobra de ataque.

Lilith junta sus manos y emite un poder extraordinario, causando aturdimiento en Arael. Éste intenta mantener la cordura, pero recupera sus fuerzas.

–No funcionó. Probemos ésto.–Se decía así misma pensativa y manteniendo la calma.

Inicia una barrera cósmica, ocasionando una luna roja manchada de LCL sangriento, envolviendo toda la zona de batalla del tamaño de Tokio-2 y Tokio-3 juntas. De ésa forma, acorrala a Arael y al momento de ser derrotado, ella podría recuperar las almas "robadas" y con sus manos "abrir" las puertas de Guf y regresar a la normalidad todo como estaba antes.

Lo hace y el efecto además de ser potente, también fue devastador. Arael sufre la falta de espacio dimensional y se le produce una conmoción intentando querer salir de allí. Pero era inútil, cualquier intento lo limitaba cada vez más y finalmente en un acto de osadía, los Evas 01 y 02 son expulsados hacia arriba por la Diosa y con sus lanzas extraen el núcleo. Éste, cae en manos de ella flotando en sus manos. Sin el núcleo, Arael no tiene razón para vivir y se autodestruye formando una cruz enorme de color roja.

El núcleo de Arael, que contiene todas las almas "Robadas", son devueltas a sus "puntos de origen" gracias a que Lilith "abre" las puertas de Guf con sus manos.

El último pasó y muy doloroso para la Diosa, es desprenderse de las almas de Shinji y Asuka. Pero para eso, debe partir en dos su alma y que cada mitad resida en la de ellos formalizando una unión única complexa. Le ordena a Tabris retirar los "escudos" que formó en su núcleo fusionado. Primero retiró el rostro de Sachiel y luego la calavera de Zeruel. Éstas se desintegran y Tabris se quita la máscara de Lilith.

–Ahora, ¿Lo harás?. ¿Te autodestruirás por ellos dos?. ¿Por qué hacés ésto?.–Le pregunta el progenie de Adán confundido.

–Lo hago por que los quiero deseándole felicidad. No les deseo el mal, no soy egoísta y tampoco maligna. Simplemente quiero paz en éste mundo. Cuídalos por favor, ya que ahora tú ocuparás el poder extraordinario y ellos deberán aprender a usarlo. Debes enseñarles.

–No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.–Le responde Tabris

–Sé que lo harás. En tí confío.

Lilith en un acto de dolor, extrae de su núcleo dos cuerpos inertes. El de Shinji y Asuka. Estaban inconscientes y desnudos. Son depositados en el suelo y Tabris entre el medio. A los pocos segundos de hacer éso y ya sin energía porque su alma fue depositada en los dos pilotos, Lilith dice sus últimas palabras. –Adios niños.

Ella se inmoló ocasionando una explosión de características nucleares sin daños estructurales y una gran cruz de color blanca, se formó atravesando la atmósfera y viéndose desde el espacio. Luego, generó un loop dimensional en reversa y la línea del tiempo volvió al inicio en el que Shinji y Asuka estaban dormidos en el autobús como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los eventos de Arael sucedieron de verdad.

El cielo volvió a ser celeste, el sol brillaba normalmente y el tiempo dimensional fue "reparado" por Lilith. Arael fue derrotado de una forma extraña que superaba todo lo conocido por los seres humanos.

* * *

Los Evas fueron "devueltos" a sus Jaulas y se apagaron. Sus telemetrías y datos de uso de ése momento dimensional, fueron borrados por Lilith siendo remplazados por una simple modificación de línea de código, que seguramente en el futuro Ritsuko le costará comprender.

* * *

Las MAGI se apagaron y se volvieron a encender al instante. Múltiples líneas de códigos fueron creadas y nuevas base de datos se generaron misteriosamente mostrándose en la pantalla LED del Dogma Central.

* * *

El Dogma Central cambió ligeramente y se agregaron "dos cubículos". En ellos, se "escribieron" los nombres de los que las ocuparían.

Debido a que Arael ocasionó un fuerte poder síquico-fisico de una magnitud colosal, Lilith tuvo que sacrificarse para devolver todo a la "normalidad". Nadie se había dado cuenta de ése evento. Nadie lo supo, salvo Kaworu, Shinji y Asuka.

"Nadie" recordará a Lilith y tampoco a Rei, porque ella misma se autoeliminó su existencia.

Pero los dos pilotos la recordarán, ya que las dos partes de su alma, residirá en ellos por siempre.

* * *

Shinji sintió un leve zumbido en su oreja. Despertó abruptamente transpirado y nervioso. Se veía sus manos y estaban sudorosas. Ve a su lado a su amada durmiendo plácidamente en el asiento del autobús. Él se sale de su asiento inmediatamente corriendo por el pasillo. Desciende las escaleras y observa a personas descendiendo de los coches aparcados, algunos ingresando al parque y sus compañeros allí presentes formando fila.

Toji se le acerca. –¡Ey! Shinji, ¿Despertaron?. Queríamos dejarlos durmiendo, pero veo que ya te despertaste.

Desesperado él lo toma del cuello de su campera deportiva. –¿¡Dónde está Lilith!?.

Toji estaba confundido y la expresión de su rostro fue de desconocimiento ante ése nombre. –¿Lilith?. ¿Quién es Lilith?.

–No puede ser.–Se dice así mismo el jóven consternado.

* * *

Asuka despierta luego de unos segundos. Ella también desorientada sale de su asiento y desciende del bus. Al ver a Shinji desesperado intentando encontrar a Lilith, ella se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo con delicadeza. En ése instante, gracias al contacto entre ellos, una voz en sus interiores les habló.

"–No sufran de tristeza por mí. Yo estoy con ustedes.".

Éso hizo que el joven piloto calmara su ansiedad, pero hizo el efecto contrario. Su tristeza fue en aumento.

La pelirroja lo gira sobre si mismo para que ella pueda verlo mejor y le acaricia su mejilla. –Todo está bien Shinji-kun. No debes ponerte triste.

–Pero ¿No existe más?.

–Sólo en nuestros corazones. Y mientras estemos juntos, ella nos protegerá. Lo ví con mis propios ojos. Desde el principio ella sabía que algo así sucedería. Nos transfirió su poder en mitades a nosotros.–Le dice su novia intentando contener su angustia por ella. –Aunque–.sus ojos brillaban a punto de lagrimear.–La extrañaré.

Sus ojos celestes se volvieron cristalinos al igual que los de Shinji. Él notó que ella había vuelto a la normalidad y la heterocromía desapareció. Se funden en un abrazo y lloraban en silencio a la vista de todos sus compañeros del instituto, que claramente ninguno entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

–¿Qué les sucede?.–Pregunta Kensuke.

–Tal vez se enteraron que tendrán un hijo.–Responde Toji inequívocamente.

–¿¡EHHHHHHHHHH!?.–Todos gritaban al mismo tiempo pero a la pareja de pilotos no les importó. El abrazo duró muchísimo tiempo y la profesora allí presente se acerca para romper el abrazo. Por arriba de ellos, un halo de luz brillante formando un arcoiris llamó la atención del resto. –Miren eso. ¿Un "arcoiris"?.

–Pero si no llueve.–Menciona una de las alumnas de la clase.

A todo ésto, Hikari observa la escena confundida pero quitándole importancia al asunto llendose de allí con la intención de anotarse en la planilla de asistencia.

Cuando llegó a ellos, les habla. –Ejem. Chicos, ¿Qué pasa?.

Delicadamente rompen el abrazo y giran sus cabezas observando a la profesora tomados de sus manos. –Nada. Solo un abrazo de novios, éso es todo. Iremos por nuestras cosas.

–Ahhmm. Está bien. No sé tarden.

Se acercaban a la bodega del Bus a tomar sus mochilas de campamento, Toji y Kensuke se acercan a la pareja con intención de preguntarles.

–¡Ey!, chicos. ¿Qué pasó?. ¿Serán "padres"?.

–¿¡Ehhh!?. ¡Pues claro que no bobo!.–Le recrimina Asuka con el rostro violeta. –¡Nosotros nos cuidamos cuando follamos!.–Le responde la pelirroja sin vueltas al asunto a lo que su novio se puso rojo como un tomate.

–¿Y qué fue toda ésa escena Shinji?.–Le pregunta Toji. –¿Quién corno es Lilith?.

–Eh. ¡Nadie!, seguro tuve una pesadilla.–Le responde el joven con timidez.

–Hmmm. Me da igual.–Dice Toji confundido.

Los dos toman sus mochilas y se las colocan en la espalda. Shinji notó que la de Lilith no estaba allí. Levemente sonrió con "tristeza". "–Hasta en éso ultimaste detalles. Borraste tu existencia de éste mundo, pero no de nuestras mentes.".

Cuando Toji y Kensuke se alejaron de la pareja y se sumaron al grupo de estudiantes, a los jóvenes pilotos todavía les costaba salir de su trance. Asuka estaba más centrada y pendiente de todo, pero Shinji aún le costaba aceptar la "nueva realidad".

–Asuka-Chan.

–¿Si?.

–¿Qué crees que pasó?.

–No lo sé. Pero te contaré que fue lo que viví. Es raro. No sé si fue un sueño o fue real.

El teléfono de Shinji sonaba, cuando lo ve se trataba de Gendo. –¿Mi padre?.–Pregunta el jóven sorprendido, al igual que Asuka.

Atiende el teléfono. –¿Hola?.

–Shinji, hijo. ¿Cómo estás?.

–Ahhmmm, bien. ¿Y tú?.–Le pregunta él con timidez.

–Hijo, te olvidaste tú botas para el agua. Tu madre te las llevará.

–Ah está bien, no es de importancia... ¿¡Qué demonios dices!?.–Pregunta el joven completamente perplejo y temblando al escuchar la palabra "madre".

–¡Shinji!. ¿Ésa es forma de hablarle a tu padre?.

–Ah...pero dijiste...¿Mamá?.-Le pregunta confundido su hijo.

–¡Sí!. ¡Yui tu madre!. Maldición hijo, otra vez te olvidas de todo. Éso te pasa por estar enamorado.–Le dice su padre con picardía. –No te preocupes, Yui te lo llevará. Nos vemos a la noche hijo.

–Ahm..Está bien.–Le responde él con monotonía y por impulso.

El llamado cesó. Tuvo su teléfono en mano y estaba ido sin comprender la realidad que le rodeaba. Éste cae arrodillado en el suelo y no sabía que decir mirando a la nada misma. Tenía varios sentimientos encontrados. Entre la alegría y la angustia. No entendía bien de que se trataba, pero sabía que algo anormal o fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo.

–Shinji-kun, ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué dijiste "Mamá"?–Le pregunta Asuka preocupada.

–Creo que me desmayaré.–Le dice el joven cayendose hacia un lado y ella atrapándolo para evitar que se golpeé la cabeza. Quedó inconsciente.

–¡Shinji-kun!.–Le grita la joven.

A todo ésto Kaworu se aparece por detrás de ellos y se arrodilla frente a Él y al lado de la pelirroja. –Vaya, que hermoso regalo les dejó Lilith.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

La llegada al parque donde los jóvenes disfrutarían de un campamento organizado por el instituto municipal, fue opacado por la aparición de Arael.

Lilith les menciona junto con Kaworu, que éste emisario en particular, es muy poderoso y efectuó un ataque psíquico apropiándose de las almas de todos los seres humanos.

Ante la imposibilidad de llegar a NERV y que la pareja de pilotos pueda usar las unidades Evangelion, Lilith les propone fusionarse con ella para crear un ser muy poderoso a la par del emisario y vencerlo.

Al principio Asuka se niega rotundamente por la mala experiencia que vivió con Lilith en la primera fusión, pero sin contar con otro plan, accede junto a Shinji a ser parte de la operación.

Lilith les advierte que ella posiblemente no vuelva al estado consciente de un ser vivo y éso genera tristeza con sus dos íntimos.

El ángel le solicita ayuda a su par Kaworu, siendo Tabris su verdadero nombre, para que le genere un escudo AT alrededor de su núcleo, ya que éste quedará demasiado expuesto después de la fusión.

Acto seguido los tres generan la fusión y logran crear un ser resplandeciente y muy poderoso, de forma antropomorfa siendo un híbrido de los dos pilotos y ella.

El ángel Arael los ataca constantemente. Por otro lado, los Evas 01 y 02 se activan y acuden en ayuda de la Diosa para derrotarlo y finalmente gracias a las lanzas de Loginus y Cassius, extraen el núcleo, el emisario muere y Lilith devuelve las almas abriendo en sus palmas las "puertas" de Guf devolviendo las almas a sus seres y restaurando la biología de las especies, incluida la de los seres humanos.

"Rompe la fusión", quitándose a los Children de su núcleo, donando y unificando las mitades de su alma con la de ellos. Ésta maniobra fue dolorosa ya que técnicamente la biología de su organismo, se interrumpió, al mismo tiempo, borró su existencia pasada haciendo que nadie la recordase, salvo los dos Children y Kaworu.

Se inmoló y falleció biológicamente en el acto.

La línea temporal sufrió una modificación y se reinició la línea del mismo, pero con ligeros cambios.

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 28.**

El joven piloto sufrió una conmoción y perdió el conocimiento. Y con más razón. Su nueva realidad es demasiado compleja para que su mente en primera instancia lo comprenda. Su novia en cambio, no es consciente de los cambios todavía, aunque se sentía un poco confundida más allá que recordase a Lilith.

La última batalla con Arael, cambió significativamente la línea del tiempo.

El joven seguía inconsciente y su novia le apoyó la cabeza en su regazo con las piernas flexionadas hacia adentro, mientras Kensuke le levanta las piernas para que la sangre fluya a su cabeza con la intención de recuperar el conocimiento. Toji por su parte, con una manta aireaba su rostro para ver si despertaba.

–Vamos Shinji-kun, tienes que recuperar el conocimiento.–Le habla la pelirroja manteniendo sus manos en las mejillas del joven piloto.

–¿Por qué se desmayó así?.–Le pregunta Kensuke.

–No lo sé.–Le dice la pelirroja aún sin ser consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir ya que la nueva realidad no le había surgido efecto totalmente en su mente.

Luego de unos minutos, una SUV Toyota Land Cruiser 200 de color negra, aparcó en inmediaciones del estacionamiento del parque. La joven pudo ver en una de sus puertas, un logo grabado que no reconoció. Constaba de un árbol de la vida y por delante un nombre.

"GEHIRN".

Fue en ése instante, que la pelirroja sufrió un leve zumbido en su cabeza ocasionándole un ligero dolor de cabeza. No comprendía la lógica de esa situación.

–¿GEHRIN?. ¿Qué es éso?.–Pregunta ella confundida.

–Ah, ya llegaron.–Dice Toji con alivio sin importancia.

–¿Quién llegó?.–Pregunta Asuka perpleja.

–La mamá de Shinji-kun.

–¿Mamá?.–Le pregunta Asuka, intentando comprender la situación.

Del lado derecho del vehículo, desde la parte delantera, desciende una mujer, flaca y alta, con el cabello castaño corto, ojos jadé, vestida con un delantal, una blusa blanca, falda negra elegante un poco por la altura de las rodillas, con medias negras y zapatos chatos formales. La pelirroja se pone de pie abruptamente intentando recordar que algo no era normal allí. Le parecía un rostro conocido a lo que Kaworu sonrió ligeramente parado a su lado.

–¿No la recuerdas?.–Le pregunta el albino comprendiendo todo.

–¿A quién?.–Le pregunta ella desorientada.

**_Yui Ikari._**

Su retorno fue instantáneo luego del ataque de Arael. Siendo consciente de todo lo sucedido, contenta y a la vez ansiosa, ve a su hijo inconsciente en el suelo. La trigueña se acerca tímidamente hacía ellos. –Hola Asuka-chan.–Le saluda con cordialidad.

La pelirroja no le devolvió el saludo, ya que estaba nerviosa y aún le costaba entender la nueva realidad. Parecía que su mente y su alma no se encontraban sincronizadas en aquella nueva línea del tiempo.

Yui se arrodilla frente a su hijo y lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Le acaricia su frente.

–Shinji-kun...tanto tiempo. No puedo contenerme.

Ella se acerca con la intención de levantarlo y abrazarlo.

A los pocos segundos, él recobra la conciencia y los rayos del sol hicieron su trabajo de despertarlo. La cabeza de la trigueña, proyectaba una sombra sobre él. El joven sentía un calor maternal que no sentía desde hace bastante tiempo. Él extiende su mano para tocarle el rostro.

–¿Okasān?. ¿No es un sueño?.–Le pregunta Shinji confundido.

–No bebé. No es un sueño.–Le decía ella emocionada y sollozando. Abraza a su hijo con mucha fuerza, como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

El lapsus mental de la pelirroja terminó, cuando de la camioneta ve descender a otra persona del lado del acompañante. Se trataba de una mujer de edad similar a la de Yui, de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y de fisionomía similar a la de Asuka pero más alta. La pelirroja la reconoció y en vez de ir tras ella, se arrodilló viéndola venir shockeada obteniendo múltiples recuerdos en su mente. Se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos.

–¡Asuka-chan!.–Le decía Kyoko emocionada, con lágrimas en sus ojos, vestida con un delantal blanco, una falda negra y una camisa blanca por debajo. Llevaba puesto unos lentes con marco rojo y su cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás.

Su madre se acerca inmediatamente a su posición intentando fraternizar con su hija extendiendo sus brazos, pero ésta a diferencia de su amado, reacciona con temor y se aleja de ella con miedo. –No eres real. ¡No eres real!. –Le exclama su hija ofreciendo resistencia para no ser abrazada por su madre.

–¡Asuka-chan!. No te asustes, soy tu mamá.

–¡Mentira!...–Le grita ella temerosa.

Kaworu la toma de los hombros poniéndose frente a ella viéndola a los ojos. –Tranquila, es tu madre. Recuerda a Lilith, lo que ella hizo por ustedes. –Intentaba el albino haciéndola entrar en razón.

Observa nuevamente a su madre. –Asuka-chan no tengas miedo.

–¡No!. No te tocaré.–Le dice ella temerosa.

Yui ve la escena. Pone de pie a Shinji y se acerca a su par apoyando una mano en su hombro. –Tranquila Kyoko-chan. Lo entenderá pronto.

–¿Qué es todo ésto?.–Pregunta con terror la pelirroja y llorando de angustia.

Shinji se acerca al lado de su madre, feliz de la vida.

Ella le acaricia su cabello y acto seguido, se acerca a la pelirroja intentando entrarla en razón. Kyoko esperaba con expectativa a un lado nerviosa.

–Asuka-chan. Volvimos. Ésto merece una explicación. Subanse a la camioneta y hablaremos allí.–Le indica la trigueña.

La joven aún estaba confundida, le costaba asimilar si lo que estaba viviendo era real o producto de un sueño.

Shinji se acerca a ella tomándola de sus manos muy feliz. –¡Asuka-chan, confía en ellas!. Son nuestras madres.

–No lo sé. Es raro. Ellas estaban...

–¿Muertas?.–Le interrumpe su madre, acercándose a ella con tranquilidad. –Jamás lo estuvimos hija. Simplemente nos "fuimos de gira" y jamás los abandonamos. En cada pilotaje siempre estuvimos con ustedes.–Le menciona ella.

Shinji para hacerla entrar más en confianza, toma la mano de la pelirroja y acto seguido, toma la de Kyoko forzando el encuentro y tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza.

Pero algo extraño sucedió. Una voz en el interior de ambos les habló.

–"Ahora tendré lugar en donde ir."

El simple contacto con sus manos, hizo que la mitad restante del alma de Kyoko que quedaba por completar, fuera ocupada por la mitad del alma de Lilith. Y casualmente, es la fibra más cariñosa, apasionada y enloquecida de amor que ella tenía por él cuando era un ser vivo, además de querer muchísimo a la pelirroja.

Sintieron una electricidad correr por sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que el joven se soltará casi de inmediato. Un halo de luz se produjo entre los tres y a los pocos segundos, "estalló" liberando partículas que se descomponían en el aire a todas partes.

Los dos amigos de Shinji, fueron testigos de todo al igual que Yui. No salían de su asombro por lo que acabaron de ver. Kyoko recupera el aliento y técnicamente lo que hizo, fue apretujar a Asuka contra su pecho. Su actitud se volvió impulsiva y no le interesó en lo más mínimo lo que podría pensar la pelirroja.

Acto seguido, le susurra en la oreja. –No te preocupes, Asuka-chan. Estoy con "ustedes" y cuidaré tanto de tí, como de Shinji-kun.–Le decía Lilith en el cuerpo de su madre.

Ahí fue que le pareció conocida una actitud de alguien que recordaba mucho.

–Jamás te fuiste. Ahora, ¿Ocuparás el cuerpo de mi madre?.–Le susurra ella con angustia y sollozando.

–En parte, pero no haré lo mismo que hice con Rei. No tomaré posesión sobre ella. Ésto asegurará que no entre en un estado de locura como cuando la mitad de su alma fue consumida por el Eva 02 ya que una parte de su alma estaba vacía. Yo ocupé el resto.–Le susurraba con serenidad "Lilith". En ése instante ella deja que Kyoko tome control sobre el cuerpo.

–Entonces, eres mi madre.–Le dice la joven.

–Si lo soy. Pero ahora mi personalidad será un "híbrido" entre yo y Kyoko. ¿Qué mejor combinación?.–Le sonríe ella.

Ella rompe el abrazo para ver mejor a su hija. Le acariciaba el cabello. Le sonreía y la hacía sentir bien.

Asuka empieza a lagrimear y ya no podía más de la emoción. Tanto tiempo sin ver a su madre y ser testigo de su muerte, hizo de ella una gran emoción de felicidad. Vuelve a abrazarla con fuerza y Kyoko nuevamente le corresponde el abrazo. –¡"Mutti!–Mamita en alemán.–_"Ich habe dich vermisst!".–_¡Te extrañe mucho!.

–_Ich auch, meine Tochter!.–"Yo también hijíta mía._

Shinji ve la escena con ternura y estaba feliz. Yui se le acerca y le apoya una mano en su hombro y él le dirige la mirada con los ojos brillosos de la emoción. –Okāsan!–_¡Mamá!._

Ambos niños se abrazaron a sus madres y no las querían soltar estando en ésa posición un rato largo.

Toji y Kensuke cruzaron miradas entre ellos sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. Uno se acerca pero es detenido por Kaworu. –Ésta no es su "fiesta" chicos. Dejenlos sólos.

–¿Pero se fueron de viaje o hace tiempo que no se ven?.–Pregunta Toji confundido.

–Algo así.–Les responde Kaworu. Vámonos chicos, creo que ésos dos no vendrán con nosotros.

Los tres se retiran de allí ingresando al parque.

* * *

Los chicos no quisieron ir al campamento sino pasar tiempo con sus madres. Cargaron sus mochilas en la camioneta y se fueron de allí. Se ubicaron en la parte trasera de la Land Cruiser y la que conducía era Yui.

El complejo de apartamentos dónde residía la familia Ikari, era en teoría exactamente el mismo donde los chicos ya vivían con Misato en su "anterior" vida.

Aún no salían del shock del cambio en sus realidades. Yui notó que los adolescentes estaban bajo un efecto de catarsis, intentando comprender la nueva realidad, aunque todavía seguían recordando la anterior.

–Chicos, sé que es algo grandioso lo que ha ocurrido. Ahora que estamos en un sitio a solas, creo que recuerdan lo que ha sucedido. ¿No?.–Les dice Yui.

–Algo así. Lo recuerdo como un sueño, ¿No Shinji-kun?.–Le pregunta la pelirroja.

–Si. Es como que sueñas y no recuerdas los detalles.

–Bueno, cuando lleguemos a "casa", les explicaremos todo con Kyoko-chan.

–Así es. Disfruten del viaje–Responde la rubia.

Durante el trayecto, los jóvenes prestaban atención al ambiente. Miraban por las ventanas de la camioneta, y veían la carretera y la vegetación del área. Cuando se aproximaron a Tokio-3, notaron algo extraño.

Shinji recordaba uno de los ángeles a los que se enfrentó. Era Ramiel. Su forma de octaedro estática se movía por sobre la ciudad. El joven gritó de terror.

–¡Ahhhh!. ¡Un ángel!.

–Tranquilo hijo. Él es de los buenos.

–Tambien estaba el primero que atacó la ciudad. Sachiel, caminando por sobre un sector de la ciudad sin causar daño.

–¡Ahí hay otro!.–Le señala la pelirroja.

–Tambien es de los buenos. Conviven con nosotros en ésta nueva realidad. Ellos llegaron y simplemente están aquí, vigilando la ciudad.–Les responde la trigueña.

Los jóvenes aún estaban confundidos.

–Okāsan, ¿Qué demonios sucede?.

–Hijo, se que es raro. Pero le contaremos cuando lleguemos al apartamento. Tranquilos.–Les hablaba con serenidad.

Un llamado suena dentro de la camioneta conectado con el sistema Bluetooth del vehículo. Se trataba de Gendo. –Oh, es tu padre. –¿Hola?.

–Yui, cariño. ¿Cómo está Shinji-kun?.

–Él está bien. ¿Sabés?. Él se "descompensó" y lo estoy trayendo de vuelta a casa junto a Asuka-chan.

–¿¡Qué!?. Oh, ¿Pero está bien?.

–Siiii cariño, el está bien.

–Bueno, me quedo tranquilo. Escucha, hoy llegaré tarde. Tengo que reajustar los patrones de sincronización de las Unidades 01 y 02, para cuando ingresen los Entry Plugs. Además quiero analizar junto a Kōzō-san el blindaje del "Soul Hard Plug".

–En efecto. Tranquilo ya hicimos una prueba con Kyoko y el resultado fue asombroso, pero deberemos cuidar la sincronización entre el "Alma Mater" y el Children.

A todo ésto, los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos confundidos, cuando escucharon la palabra "Soul Hard Plug".

–¿Soul Hard Plug?. ¿"Alma Mater"?.–Se preguntaban entre ellos la pareja de pilotos sin entender los modismos técnicos.

–Bien. Cuando Shinji-kun y Asuka-chan estén listos, mañana podremos hacer las pruebas. Espero que nuestros dos "visitantes" puedan contener algún ataque exterior.–Le menciona su esposo.

–Al menos que Sachiel no quiera combatir, de seguro lo hará Ramiel. Es el más arisco de los dos "angelitos" que tenemos. Sachiel le gusta hacer la plancha, es como un cachorro. Todavía no sabe lo que está bien y lo que está mal.

–Espero que ése holgazán haga su trabajo. ¡Shinji-kun! ¿Estás ahí?.

–Ah, Hai.–Le responde él con timidez.

–Espero que no te hayas hecho el ratero y engañado a tu madre y a tu suegra, malcriado.–Le dice él con una tonada seria pero irónica y agradable.

–¡No!, para nada...

–Bien. Nos vemos ésta noche.

Se escucha una voz de fondo femenina en la conversación dándo órdenes. –¡Ikari!.

–¡Ehhh!, tengo que cortar ¡La Comandante Katsuragi nos llama a todos!. ¡Adiós!.

Cuando cesó el llamado, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del joven piloto. –¿¡Misato-San Comandante!?.–Gritaba Asuka asombrada.

–Oh, si. Un pequeño cambio de planes. Ella es la Comandante supremo de GEHIRN–Le menciona Kyoko a su hija.

–Tiene mal carácter.–Le responde Yui.–Pero no es mala.

–¿¡La ebria!?. No lo creo. Está más loca que una cabra y se emborracha con facilidad, pero no es mala.–Dice la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados y en tono de burla.

A la respuesta de Asuka, a las madres se les apareció una gota gorda en la cabeza, en señal de incomodidad. –Ehhh, je je je. Asuka-chan, no es la Misato Katsuragi que conocieron en la "anterior vida".

–¿Y quién rayos es hoy?.–Pregunta ella.

–Tal vez sea como mi padre antes.

–A propósito, ¿Qué es GEHIRN?.

–Es la antigua organización predecesora de NERV. En ésta línea temporal reparada, jamás existió NERV.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y aún estaban confundidos.

El trayecto continuó en silencio y los jóvenes se miraban entre ellos sonriendose mutuamente y tomándose de la mano, como si un recuerdo de su niñez se les despertara

* * *

Al llegar al complejo de apartamentos, Yui aparca la camioneta en un espacio reservado para ella.

Descienden de los vehículos descargando sus pertenencias y allí agentes de GEHIRN custodian el lugar. Uno de ellos saluda a Yui formalmente.

Asuka ve a su "bebé" estacionado. –Mmm. Mi camioneta sigue allí.

–Ahora es mía niña.–Le responde Kyoko con una sonrisa. –Pero puedes conducirla.

–Ah, ok.–Le responde ella sonrojada.

–Bien chicos, vayamos al apartamento. Tenemos que subir 4 pisos por el elevador.

–¿Hay uno aquí?.–Pregunta el joven confundido.

En ese momento cuando caminaban rumbo al elevador, una serie de criaturas extrañas con forma de plumas volaban entre ellos. –¿Y ésto?.

–Ah, son otra raza de ángeles. Simple seres vivos de la progenie de Adán. No molestan para nada.

–Ésto me está poniendo nerviosa de verdad.–Les dice Asuka.

–Ya te acostumbrarás.–Le dice Yui.

Los cuatros ingresan al elevador que se encontraba en planta baja.Al ingresar, pulsan el botón de ascenso y las compuertas se cierran iniciando el ascenso hasta el cuarto piso. Una vez allí, las compuertas se abren y salen de él caminando por un pasillo que no distaba mucho del anterior. Asuka notó que las puertas de entrada de los demás apartamentos, poseían carteles con los residentes. En uno de ellos vivía Kōzō Fuyutsuki, luego pasaron por delante de otro y vivía Naoko Akagi y Ritsuko Akagi.

–Esperen un momento.–Exclama la pelirroja viendo el cartel y deteniendo su marcha. –¿Quién es Naoko Akagi?.

–Ah, es la directora científica en inteligencia artificial de GEHIRN, junto a su hija Ritsuko Akagi, ellas están a cargo del desarrollo de las MAGI.

Es seria, pero amigable. Les encanta los gatos.

–Si se nota.–Le dice la pelirroja escuchando el maullido de los mininos que estaban detrás de la puerta.

–Continuemos.

Llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y Yui la abrió deslizándo la tarjeta ID sobre el lector que le permitía el ingreso. Ésta se desliza permitiendo la entrada al lugar.

Ya dentro, los cuatro se pusieron cómodos.

El apartamento era exactamente el mismo que el de Misato antes del ataque de Arael. Sólo era distinta la distribución del amoblado, más acorde a una vivienda familiar, que el de una soltera. Había cuadros, un piano enorme en la sala principal, un violonchelo que Shinji gusta tocar ya que aprendió de pequeño. Deuda pendiente que tenía con su amada, que le había prometido que tocaría algo para ella. Un gran sofá ubicado en el medio frente a un televisor de LED enorme.

Separado de la sala de estar, se encontraban dos habitaciones. En una dormía Yui con Gendo. La otra estaba reservada para visitas y un baño completo. En la planta alta, se encuentra otra habitación Los jóvenes se percataron que el refrigerador que utilizaba Penpen para refrescarse, no estaba. Éso les generó un poco de melancolía y sobre todo a la pelirroja.

–Allí arriba está su habitación chicos.–Les indica Yui.

–A ver, quiero ir.–Dice la pelirroja emocionada.

Shinji la sigue por detrás. Cuando suben las escaleras y llegan a la habitación, ésta era ligeramente diferente. Poseía un fusuma–puerta deslizante que se utiliza en las casas tradicionales japonesas–que deslizándola, se podía ingresar a la habitación. En el medio, había un futón matrimonial.

A la derecha, dos portátiles sobre un escritorio largo con dos sillas, al lado del mismo un pizarrón de corcho con fotografías pegadas de la pareja. Las mismas eran de siempre juntos dando a entender que ya se conocían desde hace mucho con diferentes poses, desde lo divertido a lo romántico.

–Mira ésto Shinji-kun. ¿Desde cuándo hay tantas fotografías nuestras?.

–No lo sé.

Observaron una de cuando eran pequeños. Con sus madres y por delante unos bloques de construcción de juguete. Ésa foto data del año 2006. También fotografías de ellos con numerosas personas que ellos reconocían. Amigos, familiares, inclusive una de Gendo con su hijo cuando era más pequeño dentro de lo que parecía ser el prototipo de un supuesto Entry Plug jugando en él.

Una de las fotografías que más le llamó la atención, fue la de ellos dos siendo pequeños jugando con una niña que era exactamente igual a Rei.

–No recuerdo ésto. –Le menciona la pelirroja a su amado mostrándole la foto de Rei.

–Ni yo. ¿¡Ehhhh!?. ¿¡Y ésto!?.

Shinji ve una fotografía que le erizó la piel.

Una serie de fotografías, mostraba el Shinzenshiki y el San Sankudo de la pareja de pilotos con 12 años de edad. Se tratan de las ceremonias tradicionales del casamiento japonés. Se apreciaba a simple vista, la vestimenta de ambos con kimonos.

–¡Asuka-chan!, estamos...

–Casados.–Les dice Kyoko allí presente en la entrada de la habitación.

–¿¡Ehhhhh!?. ¿¡CASADOS!?.–Gritan los dos casi al mismo tiempo.

–Así es. Fue a los 12 años. Desde pequeños ya tenían la idea de casarse. En ésta línea temporal, se conocen desde prácticamente desde los 4 años y jamás se separaron. Siempre anduvieron juntos. Una pareja perfecta. –Les decía ella con una sonrisa.

–No me molesta estar casada con el Shinjidiota, pero ¿Tan pronto?.

–De los dos tú eras la que más querías. Vengan, bajemos y les contaremos qué está sucediendo, antes que se vuelvan locos.

Los tres descendieron a planta baja. Kyoko preparaba algo para beber, ya que la charla duraría bastante pero no mucho, ya que ellas debían irse.

Una vez que se ubicaron en una mesa que se encuentra en inmediaciones de la cocina, la charla empezó.

–Bien, por dónde empezar. La última batalla con Arael. El ángel era muy poderoso. Tan poderoso que prácticamente "acabó" con todos los seres vivos del planeta, menos ustedes dos, Lilith y Kaworu.

Ella previamente nos "contactó", gracias a un gran poder sensorial. Nos dijo que el momento, había llegado. Que volveríamos a tener una vida normal, pero que no sería como antes.

En paralelo, tu padre en Sudamérica estaba excavando y descubriendo una supuesta semilla. Dicho por Lilith, ésa semilla era el Fruto del Tiempo. Era una semilla de la vida, perteneciente a ése tipo con capacidades de cambiar eventos pasados y de un presente.

Cuando Arael se había apropiado de todas las almas del mundo con la intención de despertar a la verdadera Lilith del Dogma Terminal y fusionarse con ella, la "humana" tomó una decisión. Ella de alguna forma que no sabemos cómo, adquirió el poder de aquél ser del "tiempo" llamado por NERV "Gabriel". Con ése poder y el hecho de tener a Kaworu alias Tabris de su lado, simplemente hizo lo que hizo. Se fusionó con ustedes debido a que sus almas tienen un gran poder de purificación. Formaron un ser extremadamente poderoso para enfrentarlo.

Yo y Kyoko por primera vez, fuimos 100% conscientes dentro de los Evas. Ella nos dió algo de su poder para activarlas a nuestra voluntad. Fue posible gracias a las baterías de respaldo y nos dió un poco de tiempo para ir con las lanzas de Loginus y Cassius a extraer el núcleo de Arael, para que ella le devolviera a todos los seres vivos sus almas y poder ser regenerados.

Pero, ella era consciente de que todos los seres vivos que volviesen a la vida, no lo podrían hacer de la forma normal.

–Dicho y hecho, –Le interrumpía Kyoko completando la información sobre los eventos, –Volver todo a la normalidad en una línea del tiempo en la cual seres extremadamentes poderosos como Arael y Lilith intervinieron totalmente, sería como ocasionar un tercer impacto "in situ". Entonces, ella con su buena intención creó una línea del tiempo paralela utilizando el poder de Gabriel, remplazándola por la actual. Es simplemente un "copiar, modificar y pegar". Claro que, al hacer aquella "maniobra dimensional", el mundo no es el mismo. Kaworu ayudó en el proceso y siendo él, progenie de Adán, llegaron a la conclusión de que el verdadero peligro no era que dos especies de la semilla de la vida convivan en un mismo planeta, sino la unión.

–Entonces–Yui tomaba la palabra ahora.– Cuando ella volvió todo a "normalidad", se rescribió parte de la historia. Pero de una forma amigable. Ustedes tienen un pasado juntos, nosotros "volvimos", emisarios y humanos progenie de Lilith convivimos en el mismo mundo. Ellos aparecieron apenas Lilith reparó todo. Son seres normales como nosotros y compartimos el mismo ADN, poderosos si, pero amigables. Por eso,–Yui se pone de pie, se acerca a la ventana de la cocina. Desliza las cortinas de apertura doble hacia los costados, mostrándoles a Ramiel flotando sobre la ciudad sin "cantar" y brillando sobre la ciudad. –Ellos vagan libremente por nuestro mundo sin ni siquiera dañarnos. Es más, ayudaron en las investigaciones y ahora entendemos mejor su naturaleza.

Cuando finalizaron su explicación, los chicos no salían de su asombro. Intentaban comprender lo explicado por sus madres más allá del sentimiento de felicidad de tenerlas de regreso en vida.

–Entonces, si ahora los ángeles están de nuestro "lado", así por decirlo. ¿Hay paz?. ¿Podemos tener una vida normal?.

–La respuesta es no. Me encantaría defcirles que pudiera haber paz, pero lamentablemente no será así hasta dentro de un tiempo. Hay enemigos. Y éste–Yui les muestra una imagen de la persona desde su teléfono celular.–Es el enemigo número uno de nuestro maravilloso "nuevo" mundo.

–¿Quién es?.–Pregunta su hijo con curiosidad.

–Dick Harreslof. Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Quiere utilizar a los "emisarios" como armas biológicas. SEELE y GEHIRN quieren evitarlo a toda costa.–Les dice Kyoko seriamente. –Y nuestro deber es impedirlo con la tecnología que tenemos actualmente.

–¿¡Armas biológicas!?.

–Si chicos. Y es realmente serio lo que les digo.

Una pausa se hizo entre todos. Hasta que la pelirroja retomó la conversación. –¿Los ángeles son buenos?.

–Siii. Vengan, se lo mostraré.

Ellos salen del apartamento y se detienen en un punto del pasillo que conectaba con las entradas de los demás apartamentos del complejo, con vista al exterior. Yui llevaba en su cuello colgado, una pequeña flauta Shakuhachi que se podía tocar con una sola mano. Ella la toma con su mano derecha, mantiene la vista hacia Ramiel que proyectaba una gran sombra sobre ellos. Al momento de soplar la flauta sonaba la nota "Fa". La nota musical "Fa", según investigaciones de GEHIRN, era la forma más amistosa de llamar al emisario Ramiel.

Él emite un canto suave y amistoso. Acto seguido, Yui toca una nota musical dándole indicaciones. El emisario le responde y éste se acerca inmediatamente a su posición disminuyendo su tamaño descomunal. Mientras descendía en la posición de ellos, se encogió lo suficiente para caber en la mano de la trigueña ojiverde que la abrió. Se apoya en su palma. Su forma ahora era la de un círculo ovoide transformandose en una simpática masa gelatinosa azulada y brillante. Un rostro sobresalía en forma de calaverita rosa en lomo con dos ojos rojos. Hacía ruiditos agudos como si se tratara de un cobayo.

–¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡Qué lindo!.–Gritaba de emoción la pelirroja en forma Kawaii en sentido caricaturesco. –¿¡Puedo tenerlo!?.

Shinji tenía cara de terror.

–Claro, adelante. Es completamente manso. Eso sí, tiene su carácter. Ja ja.–Le dice la trigueña.

Ella se lo pasa a la pelirroja. El pequeño emisario le hacía ruiditos y se frotaba sobre su palma.

–Creo que le caes bien.–Dice Kyoko con una sonrisa.

–Shinji-kun, ¿No es adorable?.–Le muestra la pelirroja.

–Ah...si. Creo que sí.–Le responde su novio no tan convencido.

La pelirroja lo acaricia y su textura era suave como si se tratara de una pelota peluda más allá que el material pareciera un mineral. –Es su verdadera forma. Los emisarios son así. Cambian de tamaño gracias a que sus cualidades de la materia-onda particula les permite hacer ésto. Ojo con el punto rojo en el medio que se ve a simple vista. Ése es su núcleo, que contiene el alma. Es su punto más débil, bueno no hace falta aclararlo. Ya lo saben.–Le indica la trigueña.

–Tal vez pueda acostumbrarme a ellos.–Les dice la pelirroja con simpatía.

–Recuerden ellos están de nuestro lado y no nos harán daño, siempre y cuando los tratemos bien.

–Que ironía.–Dice el joven piloto confundido.

–Bueno chiquitín, creo que es hora de que vuelvas a la normalidad.–Dice Asuka.

–Él solo se irá Asuka-chan. Solo extiende las palmas de las manos y él flotará solo y volverá a su antigua forma.

La pelirroja hace lo que le dice la científica y éste flota lejos de ellos y a una distancia considerable vuelve a su majestuoso tamaño y forma que le caracteriza.

-"¡Sugoi!".–Exclamaba ella.

–Bien chicos, basta de juegos. ¿Quieren venir a la base para ver las novedades?.

–Con tal de pasar tiempo con ustedes y recuperar el tiempo perdido, estaría para siempre.–Exclamaba el joven piloto abrazando a su madre.

Acto seguido la pelirroja también hacía lo mismo. –Bueno. Pueden acompañarnos, pero no toquen nada sino antes que les indíquemos. ¿Está bien?.–Les menciona la trigueña.

–¡Hai!.–Responden al unísono.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Resumen del capítulo anterior**

El reencuentro de las científicas con sus hijos fue emocionante para los cuatro.

Ellas les explicaronlos cambios significativos que causó Lilith en la línea temporal del tiempo. Kaworu colaboró y ella usó parte del poder del Ángel Gabriel, fruto del tiempo para efectuar los cambios.

Los emisarios que actualmente habitan el planeta Tierra, son seres amigables y que viven entre los humanos. Pero Dick Harreslof, dicho por Yui, pretende utilizar a los ángeles como armas biológicas para sus propósitos.

**Notas aclaratorias:** agradezco a mi nuevo Beta Reader Shinasu Ewige Liebe quien me ha revisado éste cap.

Lean sus fics. Son muy buenos. Escribe tanto sobre Evangelion, como sobre Naruto

u/12494969/Shinasu-Ewige-Liebe

Dedicado a él. Gracias por la buena onda y tomate tu tiempo de revisar éste cap.

Éste será el último cap de éste arco. La continuación iniciaría con la próxima historia, titulada Evangelion Alma Mater.

* * *

**Inicio del capítulo.**

**Capítulo 29.**

Toma la palabra Yui Ikari.

Durante los primeros años después del cataclismo, los eventos cambiados por Lilith fueron notorios.

Los manuscritos del mar muerto encontrados por SEELE, pronosticaban la aparición de los emisarios. Pero éstos fueron apareciendo en distintos lugares del planeta meses después del segundo impacto. Dando a entender a la opinión pública, que se trataban de seres extraterrestres.

La ONU bajo la esfera de SEELE, organizó un comité en el que participaron varios líderes mundiales.

Se abrió un debate en el que se discutió el origen y la situación de éstos seres y qué se debería hacer con ellos.

Algunos países estaban en contra de que ellos vagasen libremente por su territorio, considerándolos hostiles y otros apostaban a la convivencia y ser investigados como una nueva forma de vida.

Llegado a un acuerdo, el 20 de noviembre del 2001, se había creado GEHIRN con sede en Hamburgo Alemania siendo dirigida por Yui Ikari, Kyoko Zeppelin Sohryu, Gendo Rokubungi, Kōzō Fuyutsuki y Naoko Akagi.

GEHIRN fue financiada al principio de su creación, por los estados miembros que firmaron el acuerdo, exceptuando dos países: Estados Unidos y la Federación Rusa.

Países que rechazaban y consideraban a los seres progenie de Adán, amenazas.

Las primeras investigaciones arrojaron que éstos seres poseían grandes capacidades de regeneración y compartían el mismo patrón de ADN que los seres humanos. Eran prácticamente dóciles hasta el incidente de Los Ángeles.

* * *

En el 2004 por causas desconocidas un emisario atacó la ciudad de Los Ángeles en Estados Unidos, destruyéndola casi en su totalidad. Se lo pudo vencer gracias a que GEHIRN prestó una bomba N2 para vencerlo siendo lanzada desde un bombardeo B2. El emisario fue destruido pero la ciudad quedó devastada y murieron 15 millones de personas.

Luego de ese episodio, el país declaró a los seres hostiles y procedió a combatirlos en todo el país. Pero GEHIRN en colaboración con SEELE, se ofreció en retirar a los emisarios de allí para que no sean destruidos.

Una cúpula de científicos se reunió con el Presidente en ejercicio en aquél entonces, antecesor de Dick Harreslof.

Gendo, junto con Yui y Kōzō, le ofrecieron al presidente que mediante tecnología bio-genética, reducirían en formas embrionarias a los emisarios y así poder retirarlos.

Él accedió y durante el primer año, el trabajo fue arduo, pero rindió sus frutos, ya que GEHIRN aprovechó los procedimientos para sus investigaciones.

Durante las investigaciones, se descubrió una segunda semilla en estado embrionario. Se trataba de Lilith (no es la de la otra línea temporal). Fue encontrada en una región cercana a Hakone que contenía en su interior la lanza de Loginus y otro manuscrito.

Inmediatamente GEHIRN trasladó todo su equipo de investigadores hacia Japón y allí se empezó a construir nueva base de operaciones en inmediaciones de la luna negra.

Mediante métodos genéticos, se la pudo llevar a un estado de desarrollo completo, adquirió inteligencia y vida propia. Tomó forma humana y se le concedió residir en inmediaciones del nuevo GeoFront junto a personal de GEHIRN que construía la base dentro del contenedor, en vez de estar atrapada y crucificada en un recinto por debajo del Dogma Central.

Ella les transmitió todo su conocimiento. A todo esto, Kyoko y Yui ya eran conscientes de su vida pasada en la línea temporal anterior, pero solamente ellas se acordaban de los eventos y no ésta Lilith casualmente. Aunque ambas, sospecharían que ella hacía la vista gorda.

A medida que pasaban los meses, la organización avanzaba en sus investigaciones y desarrollaron las unidades Evangelion 00, 01 y 02, para evitar algo similar a lo sucedido en Los Ángeles y controlar a los emisarios que fueran más ariscos. Con la experiencia de la línea temporal anterior, no fue necesario desechar prototipos.

* * *

El funcionamiento de las unidades Evangelion era distinto; se necesitaban dos Entry Plug. Uno en el que iría el piloto, mientras que en el segundo el "Alma Mater". El Alma Mater puede ser una persona, que ocupa el Soul Hard Plug.

A diferencia del Entry Plug, el Soul Hard Plug (SHP). Sirve como médium entre el núcleo del Eva y el piloto. El Eva no absorbe el alma, sino que gracias a un material aislante que evita lo primero, puede tomar conciencia y evitar que el alma sea absorbida. Es por eso que el SHP es más voluminoso y grueso en espesor que el Entry Plug normal. Es de forma esférica.

No sé necesita batería de respaldo y tampoco ser conectados a una red eléctrica, por lo tanto, no sería necesario el cordón umbilical. Ya que el procedimiento de alma mater, es equivalente al uso del Motor S2.

La idea sería que piloto y alma mater, tuvieran un grado de parentesco o mínimamente tuvieran empatía para cumplir con los patrones de sincronización dual. Para el caso de la 01 y la 02, respectivamente piloto y alma Mater serían hijo y madre/padre. Pero no era necesario que el piloto y el alma mater tuvieran algún parentesco. Sino alguien que tuviese una relación profunda con el piloto. Desde una amistad fuerte o intrafamiliar, hasta una relación íntima emparentada con un noviazgo o amorío.

Toda esta explicación, se les dió a los dos jóvenes en una sala en inmediaciones del GeoFront a solas luego de interactuar con Ramiel.

Yui y Kyoko les habían dicho casi todo lo que podrían recordar.

* * *

A los jóvenes aún les costaba salir de su asombro. Parecía que fuera un sueño el que ellas estuvieran "vivas" para poder escuchar sus palabras. Cada tanto ellos se emboban con el solo hecho de verlas.

La sala era acogedora, con un gran ventanal que tenía vista al GeoFront y al lago. No difería mucho del anterior. Cerca del lago había otro edificio mucho más voluminoso con una arquitectura japonesa al estilo de un dōjō. A la pelirroja le llamó la atención porque dentro de sus recuerdos, eso no existía antes.

–Mutter, ¿Qué función tiene aquel edificio?

–Es la residencia de Lilith. Ella vive allí. Se la construimos para que se sienta a gusto.

–¿Lilith? Pero si ella no existe en ésta línea temporal.

–Que ustedes recuerden a otra, no significa que no puede existir una actual correspondiente a la nueva realidad. –Le dice Yui con una sonrisa a su hijo.

El joven estaba confundido. –La Lilith que conocimos, ¿Ya no existe más en cuerpo?

–Correcto, pero sí en alma. Una parte residía en ti y las dos mitades viven en Asuka-chan y Kyoko-chan. Creo que eso me dió a entender el episodio que vimos.

–Exacto. –Responde la rubia con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

Alguien tocaba la puerta de entrada. –Pase.

Cuando la puerta se deslizó, el que ingresó fue Gendo junto a Fuyutsuki. Shinji en su anterior vida, no se acostumbró jamás ver a su padre de ese modo. Éste Gendo era notoriamente diferente y parecía más agradable. Tenía un delantal de científico al igual que su par. Daba la impresión de que no era el Comandante de la ya no existente NERV y que su par tampoco ocupaba el cargo de segundo al mando.

Un pequeño detalle que la trigueña no les comentó con respecto a las funciones actuales de GEHIRN. Gendo sonríe ligeramente viendo a los cuatro, pero por sobre todo a Shinji.

–Hola a todos. –Saluda su padre con afecto pero manteniendo la seriedad que le caracteriza.

–Gendo cariño.

Yui fue a abrazarlo en señal de cariño.

Fuyutsuki se acerca a Kyoko. –Doctora Sohryu, chicos.

Se saludaban entre los tres.

Cuando Gendo rompe el abrazo se acerca a los niños con la intención de abrazarlos– Ustedes par de rebeldes. Se quisieron escapar del campamento y ahora estarán aquí para las pruebas. –les dice Gendo a ambos sonriendo levemente.

–Ah...Otōsan. –le saluda él con timidez.

–¿Por qué el saludo tan serio? –le pregunta confundido.

–Ehh...no sé. Creo que porque te veo en el ámbito del trabajo.

Gendo se ríe a carcajadas, algo que asombró tanto a la pelirroja como a su hijo– ¡Hijo!, no seas así aquí conmigo. Siempre te la pasas molestándome cuando puedes.

Shinji no era consciente aún de que él tenía una muy buena relación con su padre. Cuando le dijo aquellas palabras, él sintió un leve zumbido en su cabeza y algunos recuerdos se le aparecieron.

–Ah, es cierto. –le responde él ya un poco más suelto.

Gendo inicia la conversación con Asuka– Y tú, siempre consintiéndolo. Vaya nuera que tengo.

Ella se sonroja al escucharlo. Aún no caían en la cuenta de que estaban casados.

–Ah... gracias Ikari-sama.

–¿Ikari-Sama? –le pregunta él consternado y con una cruz roja en su sien en señal de incomodidad.

Le llamó la atención que Asuka le llamé con el sufijo Sama, además de incomodarlo.

–¡Oye! No soy tu jefe, soy como tú segundo padre. Te quiero como una hija más allá que seas la esposa de mi hijo. –le dice él molesto, pero con el tono justo para no hacerla sentir mal.

–¡Hai!, lo siento mucho Ikari-San.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡Tampoco niña! ¡Soy kun para ti! ¡Kun!

Todos allí reían menos Gendo, que se sentía un poco ofendido.

–Lo siento Gendo-kun.

–¡Así está mejor!

–Bueno chicos, haremos las pruebas. Iremos a las jaulas.

Recorrieron la base de operaciones dentro de la pirámide. Cuando tomaron un elevador para llegar a la zona de jaulas, sin querer Gendo tocó el botón equivocado. El cartel indicaba al Dogma Terminal. –Ups. Error mío. –Dice Gendo despreocupado.

Cuando los chicos vieron el cartel luminoso en el elevador, los pilotos se miraron entre ellos. –Oye, si ahora Lilith vive en aquella casa, ¿Qué hay aquí abajo? –le susurra.

– Otōsan, ¿Qué hay aquí? –Le pregunta Shinji con inocencia a su padre.

–Es el área de mantenimiento. Aquí guardamos piezas de repuesto para las armaduras B-type de las unidades, así como los SHP y Entry Plug. ¿Quieren conocerlo?

–Ah...Hai.

–Bien.

El elevador se detuvo. Cuando todos salieron, Shinji habló con su madre susurrándole. –Okāsan, nos dijiste que el Dogma Terminal no existía.

–Bueno, no existe como era antes. No es un sitio lúgubre y horrendo como el anterior. Es más cuidado y limpio. Además, tenemos a personal e ingenieros que se encargan del mantenimiento. –Le menciona ella.

Caminaron por un pasillo iluminado y llegaron a una encrucijada. Un cartel indicaba que hacia la izquierda se podía ir al depósito de piezas y a la derecha, hacia el área de mantenimiento.

Tomaron por la derecha. Por el corredor llegaron a una puerta corrediza y la abrieron. Ingresaron a una cámara de un gran tamaño, suficiente para que varias unidades Evangelion pudieran ser mantenidas. Habían unas especie de estaciones de trabajo similares a las jaulas y maquinaria robótica que podía sencillamente cambiar piezas o poner a punto componentes, además de grúas móviles. Se podía observar cómo personal de mantenimiento, efectuaban sus labores diarias en 4 unidades Evangelion, distintas a las 01 y 02.

Por delante de ellos, había un mirador con unas barandas. Tenía una vista panorámica del lugar. Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a la baranda, mientras Gendo les explicaba.

–Aquí es donde se trabajan con las unidades. Pueden ver a simple vista, el trabajo que se ejerce en ellas para realizarles el mantenimiento correspondiente.

Asuka veía con curiosidad las otras unidades Evangelion. –¿Y aquellas unidades?

–Allí se encuentran las unidades 04, 05, 08 y 09. –Les indica Gendo con total naturalidad.

–¿Y quiénes son los pilotos? –Preguntan ellos confundidos, a lo que Gendo le parecía extraño la pregunta de los jóvenes, como si tuvieran total desconocimiento de su existencia.

–¿Se sienten bien chicos? –Les pregunta Fuyutsuki confundido.

–¡Creo que fue suficiente! –Les dice Yui abrazándolo a ambos por los hombros intentando de desviar la atención. Acerca su rostro entre los dos y les susurra. –Chicos, síganle las corriente. Ellos no recuerdan nada de los eventos de Arael.

–Oh...Hai.

* * *

Una vez que se les mostró el "Nuevo" Dogma Terminal, fueron a la sala de vestuarios para colocarse sus respectivos Plug Suits. Separados por la hilera de casilleros, cada uno se colocaba el que le corresponde. Allí sus madres le hicieron hincapié de que, salvo ellos, nadie recuerda los eventos de la anterior línea temporal. Deberían cuidarse de no confundir al resto y de última cuidarse con los comentarios.

El traje de Asuka era muy diferente al anterior. Se trataba de un Plug Suit bitono con tonalidades naranja y rojo. Casualmente, las tonalidades naranjas transparentan partes de su cuerpo, lo que le causaba un poco de pudor a la joven. Los tonos anaranjados, cubrían parte de sus brazos, torso completo hasta más arriba del monte de venus.

–Mütter. ¿Por qué mi Plug Suit es así?

Kyoko se había puesto el suyo. Era exactamente el mismo que Asuka usaba en la anterior realidad agregando también sus clips nerviosos A10. Se acerca a ella pasando por el otro lado de la hilera de casilleros. –"Tochter" (Hija en alemán) Es por el tipo de sincronización que tendremos. Cuando llegue el momento, lo entenderás.

–Mutter, usas mi Plug Suit de la anterior realidad.

–Que casualidad me queda bien. –Le responde ella.

En las otras hileras, Shinji y Yui se ponían los suyos. El del joven piloto no había cambiado en casi nada, salvo algunos detalles en violeta en sus hombros y brazos, tratando de combinar con su unidad 01. El de su madre, era el mismo que Rei.

Cuando ambos se ven, él se asombró. –Oh...me hace acordar a alguien.

–¿Si? Rei supongo. –Le responde ella con una sonrisa a lo que el joven se sonroja.

Su novia y suegra se acercan a ellos. Asuka lo ve y se molestó un poco de que el traje de Shinji era casi idéntico al anterior.

–¡Oigan! ¿Por qué el Plug Suit de él no transparenta y el mío sí? ¡No es justo! Me siento con pudor. –Exclama la joven con molestia.

–Las unidades 01 y 02, son distintas en cuanto a nivel de sincronización. De ocupar Shinji-kun tu lugar, él deberá usar un traje similar. –Le comenta la trigueña para consolar a la joven.

A él le sale una gota gorda en su cabeza. –Espero no ocupar su lugar.

Ella se acerca a él y lo toma de las mejillas apretándosela con una mano en señal de cariño, pero a la vez demostrándole molestia. –No juegues con tu "esposa" Shinjidiota. Mira que tus deseos se pueden volver realidad.

–No usaría un Plug Suit así. –Dice el joven exclamándole molesto y serio.

–¡Te reto a hacerlo! –Le desafía molesta y mostrándole sus dientes.

–Bueno tortolitos basta. Directo a las jaulas. –Les indica Yui. A todo ésto, Kyoko empuja ligeramente a su hija para que camine en señal de autoridad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a las jaulas, miembros operadores de GEHIRN estaban allí, listos con todo lo necesario para iniciar las pruebas de sincronización dual. En un centro de mando ubicado del otro lado y por delante de ellos, había un gran ventanal donde se podían ver ambas unidades Evangelion una al lado de la otra.

Las jaulas consistían en dos grúas con brazos robóticos. Uno en la base de la columna y la segunda ubicada cerca del plexo solar y sus respectivos soportes en los alerones, para evitar movimientos bruscos inevitables.

Los jóvenes se asombraron cuando vieron el SHP que distaba muchísimo en tamaño y forma al Entry Plug. Era una esfera de color plata, similar a una perla. Tenía inscripciones que indicaban el nombre del dispositivo, a qué unidad pertenece y recomendaciones y advertencias de cumplimiento de protocolo.

La compuerta se ubicaba en el frente abriéndose en un gran pétalo hacia arriba. Allí, el Alma Mater se ubica en una butaca similar al que usan los pilotos o Children, pero no consistía de mancuernas para disparos. El único accesorio que se veía a simple vista, era un casco que cuando el Alma Mater se ubicase en él, se acomodara en la cabeza del voluntario.

–Bien chicos, empecemos. –Les menciona Yui.

Cada uno se ubicó en sus respectivas plataformas para abordar. Yui y Kyoko ingresaron a los SHP y los jóvenes a los Entry Plug. Una vez ubicados en las butacas, las escotillas se cerraron y se dió inicio al procedimiento.

Naoko, junto a Ritsuko Gendo y Kōzō monitoreaban los protocolos de sincronización. En las cercanías de ellos, una joven con uniforme militar negro femenino, con una boina en su cabeza con el logo de GEHIRN, lentes oscuros y cabello violeta, observaba la prueba junto a miembros de las JSSDF a sus costados.

Se trataba de la Comandante Misato Katsuragi, responsable del área militar y seguridad de GEHIRN. Tenía un mal carácter y se limitaba a mantenerse erguida y de pie frente al ventanal observando el procedimiento en silencio.

En ésta línea temporal, ella distaba muchísimo de la anterior. Era más respetable, no tan alegre y abocada al deber. No confiaba mucho en las unidades Evangelion, pero no le quedaba otra que confiar en los científicos.

–Iniciando proceso de inserción de SHP y Entry Plug. –Dice Naoko.

Los brazos robóticos ubicaban el Entry Plug dentro del receptáculo. En el caso del SHP, la parte de la armadura B-type que cubría el plexo solar, se abría hacia los costados deslizándose mostrando una cavidad diferente. En la parte baja del núcleo, se encuentra una que alberga al SHP. El brazo robótico la ubica y por medio de un sistema electromagnético, queda adherida y a continuación, la armadura se cierra.

–Procedimiento de sincronización dual iniciado. –dice Naoko.

–Enlaces nerviosos del A1 al A30, efectuándose. –responde Kōzō.

–Signos estables. –exclama Gendo.

–Llenando de LCL a los SHP y Entry Plug. –Avisa Ritsuko.

–Inicio de detección temprana de Alma Mater. –Exclama Naoko.

–Procedimiento establecido, enlaces neurales Alma Mater efectuados. –Exclama Gendo.

–Patrón de Ego estable. –Exclama Naoko.

–MAGI monitoreando procedimiento de entrada de enlaces nerviosos B-1 a B-30 en SHP. –Exclama Ritsuko.

Los enlaces neurales del Alma Mater iniciados, llegando al BORDER LINE por debajo del enlace D24. –Se estaba a punto de superar el BORDER LINE, pero desde el lado del SHP– ¡Superado! Activación exitosa del Alma Mater de la Unidad 01. Yui-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Le pregunta Naoko

–En perfecto estado. Esperando a Shinji-kun.

–¡Llegando al BORDER LINE por debajo del enlace D24 con la unidad 02! –Se estaba a punto de superar el BORDER LINE, pero desde el lado del SHP. –¡Superado también! ¿Cómo te sientes Kyoko-chan?

–Tranquila. Un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre, pero debe ser por la emoción. –Responde la rubia ansiosa.

–Muy bien. Ambos SHP sincronizados correctamente, ahora por el lado de los Entry Plug.

–"Que complejo que es ahora"–Pensaba la pelirroja.

–"¿Por qué ahora es tan complicado éste método de sincronización?"–Pensaba el joven piloto de la 01.

–Shinji-kun, Asuka-chan es su turnos ahora.

–¡Hai! –Respondían al unísono.

Se inició el mismo proceso, siendo similar al de los SHP, con la única diferencia que cuando se superase el BORDER LINE, se establecía una última etapa.

–¡Superando el BORDER LINE de ambas unidades! –Se esperó unos segundos– ¡Superado! ¡Activando enlaces neurales Dirac con el convexo Soul Mater! ¡Activado!

Las MAGI efectuaron la conexión convexa con los Alma Mater, el núcleo y los pilotos. Las unidades estaban activadas y listas para funcionar.

–¡Conexión exitosa! Sincronización dual efectuada. –Exclama Akagi.

–Tasas de sincronización estables. 70,5 % en unidad 01 y 74,2% en unidad 02.

–Childrens. Prueben mover sus extremidades. –Les indica Gendo.

Asuka movía con sus pensamientos las extremidades superiores de la unidad 02. Shinji hizo lo mismo con su unidad.

–¡Excelente chicos! Felicidades a todos. Haremos una prueba de campo abierto junto a Ramiel y Sachiel. Ubiquen a las unidades en sus plataformas de lanzamiento.

–Entendido.

* * *

Dentro de las unidades, Los Children y sus Almas Mater se podían comunicar entre ellos, por medio de transmisores ubicados en sus clips nerviosos. Hablaban por medio de un canal privado entre ellos, para que los demás no escuchen mientras los Evas eran puestos en sus respectivas lanzaderas.

–Chicos, ¿Cómo se sienten? –Les pregunta Yui a los dos jóvenes.

–Bien. Un poco rara, la sensación es distinta. –Exclama Asuka.

–¿Qué sientes? –Pregunta su madre.

–No sé. Cómo que ahora no es tan tenebroso. Es como que el Eva no tiene vida propia y se la estamos dando entre nosotras dos. –Dice la pelirroja con convicción.

–Es porque ahora el proceso es distinto. Ya no se requiere un experimento de contacto y el alma no es absorbida por el núcleo. Yui y yo hacemos las veces de Médium entre ustedes y el núcleo de las unidades.

–¿Y qué funciones tienen ahora?

–Es algo abstracto de explicarles. Es como que te encuentras en otra "subdimensión". Algo así como que estás en el núcleo, del otro lado de la "vida" y tenemos sus almas en nuestras manos. Hacemos unos ejercicios extrasensoriales. –Le menciona Kyoko.

–Mutter eso es extraño.

–Ni lo digas. En el SHP nosotras somos LCL.

–¡¿Ehhhh?! –Grita Shinji asustado. –¿¡Cómo que son LCL!?

–Claro. No podemos mantener una forma física de materia-onda partícula en los SHP. Nuestros campos AT son lo que le dan energía al núcleo y les permite mantener la sincronización estable y se evita errores como por ejemplo entrar en modo Berserk y que la unidad funcione por "si" sola. Además, se prescinde de las baterías de respaldo y de que los Evas estén conectados a una red de energía. Los Plug Suit y el SHP tienen una función principal. Funcionan como un "faro" en un muelle. Nos indican el camino a "casa".

–¿Eso quiere decir que si algo llegase a fallar con los SHP ustedes no podrán volver y serían absorbidas por los núcleos?

–Bingo. –Le responde Yui a su hijo– Es por eso que los SHP son el elemento más duro y resistente de los Evas. Están fabricados con una aleación especial resistente a una explosión nuclear. De suceder algo o una desconexión ininterrumpida, estaremos a salvó. Y ustedes también.

–Ésto me asusta. –Dice la pelirroja.

–¿Y qué tal ésto?

Kyoko apareció de forma fantasmal frente a su hija. –¡AHHHHHHH!. ¡MUTTER! –Gritó Asuka aterrorizada.

–Ja ja ja ja–Se reía ella a carcajadas.

–¿Otra vez tus bromas Kyoko-chan? No hagas eso. Le vas a dar un infarto.

–Gomen...

ooooo

En la sala de control se escuchó el grito de Asuka.

–¡Asuka-chan!, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Pregunta Gendo.

–Sí, me siento bien Ikari-san. Mi Mutter me asustó.

–Kyoko-chan.

–Lo siento. No lo haré más, lo prometo.

–De acuerdo. Iniciando lanzamiento en 3, 2, 1. ¡Ya!

Los Evas eran lanzados a la superficie lejos del epicentro de Tokio-3 sobre la colina. Cuando estaban llegando, Ramiel se percató de su presencia e inmediatamente se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad con la intención de participar en el simulacro de batalla.

–Bien chicos. ¿Recuerdan a nuestros "huéspedes"? Bueno, si bien son amistosos ellos también participarán del entrenamiento. Posiblemente Sachiel no, ya que aún le cuesta diferenciar. Si quiere participar, déjenlo.

–¿Y qué hacemos? –Pregunta Shinji.

–Usaremos armas no letales. Ramiel ya sabe. Intenten vencerlo y "tocar" su núcleo con armas no letales. Ergo cuchillo progresivo, algún rifle paleta con "balas traumáticas".

–¿Qué? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

Ramiel emitió un chirrido de guerra. Abrió ligeramente uno de sus lados y disparó un haz de luz que simplemente le "marcó" una parte de su armadura al Eva 01 sin dañarlo en la palma de su mano. Ya que vió desprevenido al piloto. Igual Shinji sintió un ardor.

–¡Ay!, eso dolió.

–Tranquilo bebé. Sólo está jugando contigo.

Un contador apareció dentro del Hud del piloto, al igual para Asuka. Marcaba Ramiel 1, Evas 0.

–¡Déjenmelo a mí! –Dice la pelirroja ya poniéndose firme y en posición de batalla.

–¡Denme un rifle! –Dice Asuka.

–Ahí tienes Asuka-chan. –Le indica Ritsuko.

Un edificio salió de su costado y se abrió disponiéndole de un arma no letal. La pelirroja se la cargó en sus manos. –Serás simpático, pero ésto es un ejercicio de guerra. No te dejaré ganar.

Asuka se movía de un lado hacía otro, esquivando los ataques de Ramiel. Éste cambia de forma e intenta embestirlo, pero Shinji le hace de fuerza de choque y lo distrae. Asuka, suelta su rifle paleta, toma su cuchillo progresivo que no era letal, del alerón izquierdo y aprovechando la distracción de su oponente, ve el núcleo expuesto y se lo "toca".

Ramiel hizo un grito descendiente en señal de que perdió. Ramiel 1, Evas 1.

–Je je je. Supera eso.

De uno de sus lados, Ramiel muestra su calavera rosa y sus ojos rojos. Y le saca la "lengua" en señal de burla. Éste cambia de forma y salen de él tentáculos de luz y hacen tropezar contra el suelo a la unidad 02. Él emite una risa. Pero el joven piloto le hace dedo en uno de sus lados y le toca el núcleo nuevamente con su cuchillo perdiendo puntos.

* * *

Y así fue el juego de guerra. Ida y vuelta. Finalmente, los Evas ganaron y Ramiel mordió el polvo. Pero aún así estaba contento y disfrutó de la contienda.

A todo ésto, Sachiel decidió no participar del ejercicio y tomó una siesta en uno de los lados de la ciudad con una burbuja de moco cambiando de tamaño dando a entender que estaba durmiendo.

Asuka se percató de éso.

–Que holgazán que es Sachiel. Podría haber participado y solo duerme el desgraciado. –Recrimina la pelirroja.

–Tenle paciencia tochter. Algún día se unirá a la contienda.

–Igual estuvo divertido enfrentarse a Ramiel. Costó, pero lo "vencimos". –Dice Shinji animado.

–No se confíen demasiados chicos. Miren que Ramiel suele aprender de éstos ejercicios y pensará nuevas estrategias. Es uno de los pocos emisarios que posee una inteligencia acorde al del un ser humano. Por lo tanto, aprende y se supera así mismo.

–Autorizo el regreso de las unidades a sus jaulas. Se terminó el ejercicio. –Dice la Comandante Katsuragi seriamente.

–Entendido. –Le responde Gendo– Niños, el ejercicio terminó. Buen trabajo. –Felicita Gendo a los ocupantes de la unidad.

Los Evas se posicionaron en las compuertas de las lanzaderas, donde serían transportados hasta sus jaulas. Conforme llegaron allí, se realizó el procedimiento de apagado de las unidades, pero a la inversa. Todo salió como corresponde y no hubo inconvenientes.

* * *

Cuando Asuka salía de su Entry Plug y caminaba por la pasarela que la conduciría a las inmediaciones del centro de mando de la jaula, allí esperaban todos los científicos y Misato por detrás de ellos con una posición firme, desafiante y seria. Detrás de ella, Yui, Kyoko y su novio conversaban tranquilamente.

–Buen trabajo chicos. –Les dice Gendo.

–Todo salió como corresponde. Yui-chan, Kyoko-chan después tendremos que ajustar algunos patrones para disminuir el tiempo de sincronización dual. –Les informa Naoko.

–Perfecto. Denme un minuto, me quitaré éste Plug Suit, me daré una ducha y tendremos una reunión.

–Te esperamos en la sala de reuniones del sector D. –Le dice Gendo.

El hombre se acerca a ambos pilotos. –Niños, buen trabajo. Lo hicieron muy bien. –Les felicita él.

Ambos jóvenes de sonrojaron por la devolución del padre de Shinji. –Ah... gracias Gendo-kun.

–Así está mejor Asuka-chan. Ya me preocupaba que me llames por Ikari-sama otra vez. –Le dice él sonriendo y emitiendo una leve carcajada.

A todo ésto, Misato se acerca a ellos con seriedad a unos pasos de ellos. Todo el mundo hizo silencio y ella le fijaba la mirada. –Buen trabajo. –Les dice ella fríamente.

A lo que todos temblaron, pero después se relajaron.

–¿Jamás sonríes Misato-san? –Le pregunta Asuka con total naturalidad a lo que en ése momento Kyoko le tapa la boca por detrás con terror.

–¡Lo Siento Comandante Katsuragi! ¡Ella no quiso decir eso! –Le dice la científica nerviosa.

Misato no dijo nada y simplemente la observó fijamente por unos segundos. –Hmm. Mococosa. –Ella se da vuelta y caminaba con sus subordinados a sus costados.

Pero como la pelirroja no se dejaría intimidar y sobre todo por Misato, ella olvidó completamente de la nueva línea temporal y se acordó de la anterior. Ella se suelta de su madre. –¿¡Cómo me llamaste ebria!?

Misato se detuvo y una cruz roja le salió en su cabeza demostrando molestia. Se da vuelta y se acerca hacia ella inmediatamente con la intención de intimidarla. –¿Te crees graciosa?–le dice enojada.

Los científicos se volvieron todos blancos del terror. Frente a frente Asuka la desafiaba y se mantenía firme, con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas y las piernas abiertas –¿Qué te sucede?. ¿Me tienes miedo?.

–Creo que fue suficiente–dice su novio metiéndose en medio intentando apaciguar la situación tensa que se vivía allí –lo siento Comandante Katsuragi. Disculpe su comportamiento.

Misato le sonríe ligeramente y se acerca a él. Lo toma de la quijada –siempre tan educado Ikari-kun. Lástima y que ya tengas una novia.

Él se sonrojó. Todos los científicos exhalaron una nube blanca aliviandos.

A todo ésto, la pelirroja se enojó –¡¿Qué les pasa?!. Shinji-kun vendrás conmigo–ella se lo lleva a rastras a los vestuarios para asearse.

Gendo ve la escena y le pide disculpas a Misato.


End file.
